


Interview with a Vampire

by Pandamomochan



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Drama, Graphic Description, M/M, Romance, Tragedy, Violence, Yep Another Vampire Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:32:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 221,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5925255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamomochan/pseuds/Pandamomochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the outskirts of Gotham lies a secluded mansion where locals claim a man who never ages lives. Intrigued by the story, reporter Vicki Vale goes to confront the mansion's master. However, she never imagined her investigation would end up uncovering a tragic taboo love story between two sworn enemies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> I really meant to finish up my current series before writing a new fic, but I had a serious case of writer’s block which led to me losing a lot of motivation. Then one day, while watching the most random thing on TV that has no relation to this story at all, this idea sprang up on me. If you ever had writer’s block before, then you know when inspiration hits, you have to run with it. In any case, this story came along. I have no precise direction besides the beginning and the end, but I think I am going to attempt at something darker and longer than what I normally write. Hopefully adding something different and fresh to my writing repertoire will give me a renewed sense of writing vigor. I really want my first series to have a killer ending!
> 
> In any case, I will definitely be bumping up the rating later, and I may remove or add some character tags depending how the story goes. I really want to focus on some other character relationships, but I have to work up the nerve to go outside my comfort zone, haha. Please bear with me!

_“I’ll never forget the fateful day when we first crossed paths. Looking back, I can’t help but wonder whether our meeting was a punishment from God, or a gift from the Devil.”_

Vicki stepped out of her car and stared out across the rolling sky. Although the city of Gotham always seemed to hang under a dark shadow, the caliginous clouds circling the mansion somehow gave the decaying structure and even more dreary and decrypt appearance. 

A gust of icy February air breezed past Vicki, and she shuddered deeper into her parka. She then mumbled a silent curse before examining the lock on the gate blocking the road to the mansion. 

_‘Well, you didn’t actually expect this to be easy?’_ Vicki internally griped. She then inspected the surrounding area. The entire mansion grounds had a black cast iron fence surrounding it. 

For a moment, Vicki debated on plowing through the entrance, but ended up deciding against it. The vehicle she used to make her way to the outskirts of town belonged to a friend who'd been gracious enough to lend it to her and even though the gate looked about a century old, it seemed to be made of solid material.

Eventually Vicki pulled the old Buick up closer in hopes that she would be able to climb the fence from atop the car. Deciding that scaling the fence was definitely within the realm of possibility, Vicki threw her heels over the gate. If anything, she would definitely find a way over to retrieve her overpriced pumps.

As Vicki climbed her way to the top, she suddenly realized just how high she was and began to contemplate her exit strategy. However, just as she started to have second thoughts another blast of winter wind bustled its way from behind causing the woman to topple over the fence and land in pile of frozen mud.

For a moment, Vicki just sulked while blowing at the loose auburn strands in her face and remembering what brought her to such a miserable state. 

**********************************************

“A vampire?”

Vicki raised a skeptical brow to the man sitting across from her.

“Yeah,” he replied back his face not showing any signs of doubt. 

Vicki rolled her eyes in response. “Get real, Joey.”

“Hey, these aren’t my words,” the younger man countered while defensively bringing up his hands. “You asked me what I dug up on the guy, and that’s what all the rumors kept circling back to.”

“What a load of superstitious nonsense,” Vicki grumbled before snatching up a handful of papers from her cluttered desk and waving them at him. “It’s obvious the guy is hiding something, and I seriously doubt it’s the fact that he’s a vampire.”

Joey looked at the files in silence not even daring to speak. He knew there was no point in arguing with the journalist when she got like this. Instead he just continued to watch cautiously as several forms flew messily from her fingers.

“I mean, the guy never leaves his house. He’s been holed up there alone for years! No one would even believe anyone lived in that busted old mansion if not for the fact that his name is tied to _literally_ every major company in Gotham. The guy mine as well own the whole freaking city!”

“Yeah, dude is beyond loaded,” Joey added with a casual shrug.

Obviously dissatisfied with his blasé attitude, Vicki gave Joey a scrutinizing eye before continuing on with her tangent. “Outside all the paperwork that proves his involvement with the city, the guy’s virtually a ghost. There’s nothing about him in any of Gotham’s historical records and nothing online either. Hell, he doesn’t even have internet running to his place. He has absolutely no historical, virtual, or forensic footprint. I mean, I literally can’t find his fingerprints!”

“Maybe he really is a vampire,” Joey chuckled.

“Don’t be stupid, Joey,” Vicki frowned.

Joey shrank under her reproachful glare before rubbing the back of his neck. “Well, the guy pretty much minds his own business. I seriously doubt he’s up to anything. Maybe we should let this go.”

“And that’s the difference between you and me,” Vicki smiled back with a superior snort. “I know that guy is hiding something, and I’m going to get the bottom of it. Just call it a hunch.”

**********************************************

After making the trek up the long winding road that led to the manor, Vicki eventually made her way to the front entrance of the mansion. For a moment, she examined the heavy brass door and debated on retreating. Vicki still had time to turn back and put this whole shifty story behind her. The little voice in her head told her to run, but every journalistic instinct coursing through her veins was urging her forward.

Eventually Vicki willed the courage to take the brass bat-shaped knocker and made three heavy taps on the door. The sound of her knocks echoed throughout the hollowed entrance before the door suddenly and without warning opened itself up.

“Hello? Is anyone home?” Vicki called out from the doorway. She then narrowed her eyes but the darkness surrounding the entrance would not allow her to see anything but black.

“Afternoon,” a distant voice greeted from the shadows.

Vicki felt a shudder run down her spine when she heard the smooth icy voice from across the room. 

“I, I’m sorry to barge my way in like this,” Vicki stammered while trying to calm her shaky knees. For some reason, all her bravado had gusted away with wind. “It’s just that the door opened on its own.”

A low sound that resembled a chuckle rumbled from the throat of the hidden figure. “No need to apologize. You were only able to enter because I allowed it.”

“Oh, I didn’t realize you opened the door for me,” Vicki replied her eyes shifting about in search for the man.

“I didn’t.”

Not exactly sure how to take his quick response Vicki fell silent and continued to look nervously around.

Seeming to sense her uneasiness, the host spoke again with a more inviting voice. “Please, feel free to come inside. Unless you prefer to stand in the doorway. Though if that is your preference, then I’m afraid I will have to continue to be rude and speak with you at a distance.”

“Oh, is the _sunlight_ too much for you?” Vicki questioned while trying to mask her skeptical tone. 

This time there was no doubt that the man was laughing. “Well, admittedly it is a bit bright, but the issue is that it is the middle of winter and considering I hardly go out, I am not dressed warm enough to extend any further hospitality.”

“OH!” Vicki exclaimed with wide eyes before unconsciously hoping inside. “Sorry.”

The moment both her feet touched inside the mansion door closed behind her and the entire room lit up. Maybe it was the contrasts of lighting that had given Vicki the illusion that the manor was pitch black, and perhaps it was the wind that had shut the door so suddenly. What other explanation could there be? These were all things Vicki would’ve spent more time contemplating had her breath not suddenly and violently hitched inside her throat.

“Much better,” her host smiled as he instantly came into view.

Vicki stood in a state of utter awe and amazement as she took in the man’s features.

The air surrounding his flawless form was nearly robbing her of her breath. Never in her life had she seen a man or woman as captivating as the person standing in front of her. 

His eyes were as blue and deep as an endless sky, and the first things to capture Vicki’s attention. His skin was smooth and white like fine porcelain, which perfectly contrasted against his ebony silk locks, and his face was cast into the perfect shape of masculine grace. p>

The man smirked back at Vicki fully aware that she was gawking. Realizing this, Vicki very reluctantly tore her gaze away from the beautiful creature and attempted to feign indifference.

“Please forgive the mess. I know the manor is in quite disarray…” Vicki felt her apprehension rise as his once brilliant sapphires turned a dark remorseful shade of blue. “The keeper of the mansion passed quite some time ago, and I never got around to finding his replacement...”

Never in her life had Vicki felt such a strong desire to embrace another living being. However, she didn't dare touch him for fear he might disappear and confirm that he was indeed an impossible dream she conjured up after hitting her head when she jumped the fence.

“Well then, Miss?” the man replied as he cut through Vicki’s thoughts and looked at her expectantly. 

For a moment, Vicki just stared dumbfounded at his questioning eyes before realizing what he was asking.

“Oh! My name is Vicki, Vicki Vale.”

His smile deepened and Vicki felt her heart hit her chest. “Well then, Ms. Vale. To what do I owe this visit?”

Once again, Vicki’s mind went blank before she somehow managed to regain her bearings. “I’m a reporter with the Gotham Gazette, and I was wondering if I could speak with you.”

“I see,” the man hummed thoughtfully before turning his back to the woman. “Well, it has been awhile since one of your _kind_ has come to pay me a visit. I guess I should have expected this.”

“My _kind_?” Vicki questioned with obvious inflection. 

“Yes, Ms. Vale,” the host sighed somewhat tiredly. “You aren’t the first _reporter_ to come knocking at my door.” 

“Oh!” Vicki shouted again as she realized her misunderstanding all too fast. “Well, yes…really?”

Vicki’s voice trailed along with her thoughts. Never once during her investigation did she ever remember reading about any other journalist coming to meet this man.

“However, I get the feeling this time things will be different,” he dubiously smirked back. 

Vicki’s brow furrowed. “I’m not sure I understand…”

The only answer Vicki got back was a slightly more turned up smile.

“So Ms. Vale, what information do you require of me?” 

At first, Vicki hesitated, still mulling over her confusion. That is until she remembered the entire reason she even started this bizarre venture.

“Well, you see, I happened to be doing research on recent and past development projects here in Gotham, and I noticed your name comes up on every document.”

The dark man followed Vicki’s movements with his sharp eyes and watched the journalist pulled out a folder from the inside of her jacket and motion it towards him.

“So, you are interested in my involvement,” he answered not even bothering to take the files. “Well, Ms. Vale, I would think it’s quite obvious. As your documents have revealed, I am _involved_.”

Realizing the man was dodging her point, Vicki bit back a huff. “Yeah, I know that, but why? I see that you've funded every project, but I don’t see the part where you actually gained any profit. You have no shares purchased with a single of these companies yet you’ve hemorrhaged countless dollars into all these businesses.”

Once again, the man turned his back to Vicki and stared out the adjacent window. “Yes, it is as you say.”

Vicki’s face tightened as her journalistic senses began to return. Maybe it was due to the fact that he was no longer distracting her with his face. “It doesn’t make any sense. First of all, who does that kind of thing, and secondly, who can afford it?”

“Yes, I suppose it wouldn’t make any sense to you,” he sighed back.

“Mr. Wayne, I take it that’s your name?”

The man nodded his concurrence.

“I’m not sure where you're getting all your funding from, or what your actual game is, but there’s no way any _innocent_ person would do these things without gaining anything in return.”

Finally, the man turned back around. His face looked slightly pained, but his eyes fully closed. “Ms. Vale, you are correct. Someone like me is far from _innocent_ , but you are wrong about one thing. What I’m doing, I haven’t gained a single thing from it.”

“You’re lying,” Vicki bit back.

“No,” He laughed his voice sounding anything but pleasant. “There isn’t any point in me lying to you, Ms. Vale. I guess I should be clearer. It’s not that I’m not trying to gain anything from what I’m doing, it’s just that I _haven’t_.”

“And what exactly are you trying to gain, Mr. Wayne?”

The weary looking man slowly opened his eyes revealing a shade of blue so agonizing Vicki felt her entire core shatter.

“Redemption.”

Vicki swallowed hard on nothing. “Redemption?”

For a moment, she debated on whether she was a shrewd enough woman to say her next words. For the first time in her life, she regretted the fact that she was. “So then you admit you’ve committed some kind of crime?”

A smile just a miserable as his eyes took his face. “That would be an understatement.”

Vicki turned her head to the side, no longer able to bear the weight of his sad expression. “Do you mind being a little more specific?”

“I suppose that I can, but if you really want to fully understand my transgressions, I think it would be best if I started from the beginning.” 

He paused for a moment before giving Vicki a cautionary look. “Though, I am not certain if you have the time.”

“Mr. Wayne,” Vicki replied before turning her head up and looking back at him with full determination. “I have all the time in the world to hear your story.”

Once again, a charming smile graced the man’s perfect face. “Is that so? Well then, you may want to have a seat.”

Vicki blinked with confusion not sure at what point they made their way into one of the sitting rooms. Usually these questions were things Vicki would’ve asked, but instead she merely took a seat on the least dusty sofa, and stared back at her host with her full attention.

“Now, where should I begin?” The man hummed thoughtfully just before his eyes lit up for the first time since their meeting. “Hmm, I suppose all good stories have a hero, so I should start with him. I’ll never forget the fateful day we first crossed paths. Looking back, I can’t help but wonder whether our meeting was a punishment from God, or a gift from the Devil.”

***********************************************

“Kal, I think he circled around back! I’ll keep charging him, so you head towards the entrance and cut him off,” the blonde instructed while dashing off towards the hall.

“You think it’s wise for us to split up?” Kal questioned while he chasing after him. “What if he’s not alone?”

“What other choice do we have?” His partner countered while waving Kal off his tail. “We can’t let the sneaky bastard get away from us again.”

Kal let out a defeated sigh and reluctantly stopped and turned around. “Okay, but you better be careful.”

Prior to their arrival, Kal had sensed a strong presence coming from inside the old abandoned church. There had been reports of sightings in the area, and Kal and Pete happened to be the two closes hunters in the area.

Luckily, Kal’s hunch had been right. Just as they entered the church they witnessed a dark figure speaking with a local villager. A shadowy creature held her chin in its claws and her eyes were murky and in a trance-like state.

Pete immediately responded by throwing a dagger at the creature causing it to burst into a swarm of bats and take off down the adjacent corridor. After that, the two began to pursue the apparition until they eventually lost sight of it.

Against his better judgement, Kal followed Pete’s instructions and headed back towards the entrance. If Pete was right, the villager might still be in danger.

By the time Kal made his way back to the entrance, the young woman was already gone. No doubt she fled after Pete broke her from the demon’s spell.

Kal let out a sigh of relief, just before he felt a pressure so strong he nearly fell to one knee.

“Hello.”

Kal griped his upper arm tightly until he nearly drew blood. He then focused on the pain before he broke free from the daunting presence attempting to overtake him.

The dark figure currently perched above the window seal of a towering glass pane watched the whole scene withd amusement before letting out a pleased laugh.

Kal glowered at the smirking creature and growled. “There you are!”

The moment they made eye contact, the shadow surrounding the figure dissipated revealing the figures true from, but before Kal could get a good look, it suddenly vanished. “Don’t think I’ll let you get away!” Kal snarled as he ran towards it/p>

“Who said that I was trying to?” A silky voice whispered in Kal’s ear.

Kal immediately withdrew his sword narrowly missing the shadow that appeared behind him. 

“My, aren’t we a bit hot blooded?” the man tsked while easily dodging the blow a carelessly gliding back up towards the window with his hands strung in his pockets. “I wonder if I could handle this kind of heat?”

Kal smiled wryly at the demon and waved his sword at him. “Why don’t you come a little closer and find out?”

A haughty smile appeared in the darkness revealing two glistening fangs. “Very tempting. I think I will.”

As soon as the words left the creature’s mouth he was on Kal, their faces only a few breaths apart. The only thing Kal was able to make out was a pair of striking blue orbs flashing at him before they suddenly disappeared. However, Kal was already wise to the demon’s game. He anticipated his actions and immediately turned around and thrust his sword behind him.

The creature let out a whistle and barely dodged the blade but only managed to take a few steps back before he was pinned against the stony edifice with his face millimeters from Kal’s impaled word.

“Now I got you!” Kal declared triumphantly. It was at that moment he finally got a clear view of the creature he’d spent so much effort pursuing.

Kal expertly held back a gasp when he took in the full view of the smirking blue-eyed beauty.

“Really now?” the demon lulled his sapphire irises expanding before constricting and narrowing intently onto Kal. “Or is it me who has gotten you?”

Kal let out a dry laugh. “Your tricks won’t work on me.”

The dark creature blinked back at Kal, his face stitching into the shape of confusion. “Oh my, I guess they won’t. Well, I was hoping not to bruise a catch like you, but I guess I have no choice but to get a little rough!”

Kal jumped back abandoning his sword as the dark monster swiped at him revealing the sharp hidden claws that remained in his pockets until now.

“You’re much faster than I thought you would be!” the demon praised. He then gave Kal a quizzical look. “You wouldn’t happen to be…”

Now Kal was the one smugly smiling at his opponent. “Yes, I am.”

“Hmm,” the smaller man hummed as he examined Kal’s sword which was still hanging from the wall. “I guess I misunderstood you.”

“And I told you already, I wouldn't let you get away!” Kal shouted while charging the slightly distracted fiend.

The demon let out an uncomfortable gasp as he was suddenly pinned against the wall. Kal was pressing both his wrist into the stone and crushing the full weight of his body into him.

Kal smiled triumphantly at his captive, expecting a look of fear but was instead met with a smile of pure satisfaction. “I greatly underestimated your skill _Mr. Hunter_ , but as I mentioned earlier, I wasn’t trying to get away?”

Kal’s gaze sharpened and his own smile turned. “So then you admit to seeking a death wish? If that's the case, I will gladly grant it to you.”

The demon’s voice dropped down to a sultry tone. “Really now, is that a promise?”

Kal’s eyes widened as realization of their position suddenly hit him. Kal now had his entire body pressed up against the smaller man with their forms so close he could feel the creature’s icy body against his own hot skin. Their legs were slightly interlocked and the demon was lifting his knee up so that his it was pushing into Kal’s inner thigh and was slowly moving higher.

The creature then slowly leaned his face forward as though he were attempting to steal a kiss causing Kal to slightly jerk away. That was a decision he immediately regretted. 

“How the hell did you?” Kal balked when his own face was pressed firmly into the stone wall. Despite his smaller stature, the demon held a considerable amount of strength and was now pinning Kal down.

Kal attempted to lift his face so he could see behind him but a chilling hand immediately grabbed his neck and forced him back down. 

Kal shuddered when he felt something warm tickle his ear. As cold as the creature’s body was his breath was incredibly hot and smelled of copper and something sweet.

“I’ve never tasted the blood of a dhampir before,” Kal’s captor whispered lowly into his ear. “I hear it’s something that you can’t come back from.” 

Although Kal knew he was not in a good position, and was most certainly moments from death, his entire body couldn’t help but surge with a wave of electricity as the demon’s voice trembled through his ear and spread throughout his being. “So Mr. Hunter, will you be my first?” Will you lead me down a path of no return?”

Nearly overwhelmed by the pleasurable sensation overtaking him, Kal closed his eyes before he felt something graze his neck.

“You bastard!” Kal shouted his mind suddenly breaking free from the spell. He then pushed off the wall with all his strength and grabbed for his sword in one fluid motion.

The demon’s haughty smile didn't change shape but his eyes seemed injured and he backed away from Kal while holding his blood soaked torso. “Mr. Hunter, you wound me.”

Kal smirked back at his staggering foe not exactly sure if he was talking about his stomach or his pride. “I told you I’d give you a swift death.”

“Death?” the smaller man questioned with a pensive gaze. “Well, that certainly is not what I am looking for. What I merely sought was a dance...and also a distraction.”

After that, Kal felt his blood go cold when he heard the sound of Pete’s voice reverberate throughout the church. “KAL!”

“Oh my, Mr. Hunter… _Kal_ ,” the demon sung merrily while licking a bit of from his own palm. “It would seem our waltz will have to end. That is if you wish to help your partner. Then again, if he ran into my consort, then I’m certain it’s already too late for him. I’m afraid my companion isn’t as easygoing as me. Then again, he was a bit _hungrier_.”

“You BASTARD!” Kal thundered realizing his premonition that vampires travel in pairs was not idle suspicion. “You held me up on purpose!”

The vampire laughed out. 

“Yes, I admit, that was my original intent though now I think my motives have changed.” Kal clenched his teeth and watched the demon lap up the last bit of blood from his fingers. 

“In any case, our little skirmish has left me quite sated. It would be a shame to strike you down now, so I suppose I will let you go. Besides, I’m certain Tommy has already gotten his fill.”

Kal’s face crumpled into a look of distress before he turned around and started to run in the direction of his friend’s shout. “Damn it!” He cursed while looking over his shoulder at the vampire watching him like a careful predator. “This isn’t over!”

Bruce tapped one of his fangs with the tip of his claw and smiled. “I certainly hope not. See you around, _Kal_.”

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So right now Bruce is more like his Brucie persona. Which I really enjoyed because I love when Brucie flirts with Clark. Later on in the series he’ll become a bit more like the Bruce we all know (probably not as broody as Batman though) after certain events happen that change his life. Right now, he’s living the carefree life of a spoiled playboy vampire, haha.
> 
> I decided in this fic to have Clark go by his birth name. Just seemed to fit his Vampire hunter persona better. Kal of the House El sounded cooler than Clark of the House of Kent, haha.
> 
> In any case, I never did an AU before, so considering their circumstances are a bit different, I figured their personalities would alter a tiny bit accordingly, but I will still try my best to keep them in character. 
> 
> On another note, I do know I'm planning to make most the Batman characters that show up vampires, and the Superman characters will be vampire hunters or regular humans. All the Kryptonians will probably be dhampirs.
> 
> Man! Right now I am having so much fun with this fic. It really has got me excited about writing again. I know vampire fics are a dime a dozen, but I hope everyone enjoys my shot at it. Thanks again for all the support!
> 
> 2/05/2016


	2. Sons and Anarchy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got really obsessed with this story and wrote a whole chapter in one night (usually it takes me a week or two, lol). I also already wrote the chapter about how Bruce meets Dick even though that part isn’t going to be coming for a while (ughh why did I do that, I want to share it _now_ ).
> 
> I forgot how much I love vampire stories! My writer’s block is slowly lifting! Now I just hope I can channel that energy towards finishing my other series, lol.

“Wait a minute. You expect me to believe you’re a vampire?”

Vicki stared back at her host with a raised brow and eyes reflecting obvious doubt. 

Bruce’s muted expression didn't change. “Ms. Vale, I don’t expect anything from you.”

For a moment, Vicki stared him down before realizing she'd never break his poker face. Eventually she just resigned herself to shaking her head and shrugging. “Wow, I knew the locals were absurd, and considering how you live, I should’ve you'd be just as bad.”

Vicki gave Bruce a side long glance, gauging him for a reaction, but his face didn't change.

“So a vampire, huh? Drinks blood, afraid of the sun, no reflection, hates garlic and crosses, and can’t take a stake to the heart?” 

Finally, Bruce’s expression changed and his mouth turned a superior direction.

“Well, the sun doesn’t actually bother me. We just lose a great deal of our shadow abilities due to the lack of darkness. Also, we draw our strength from the shadows. Therefore, we deplete that energy during the day and cannot replenish it back again until nightfall…that is unless we feed.”

At his last statement, Bruce flashed a bit of white at Vicki causing the woman to subconsciously slide back further in her seat.

“A stake in the heart wouldn’t _permanently_ kill me either.”

Bruce turned his back to her and walked up to a nearby mirror hanging over the fireplace before smirking back at her through his reflection.

“I don’t know where I would be aesthetically if not for the invention of mirrors, and that rumor has never made any sense. It’s not as though vampires are apparitions. We do possess physical forms. Maybe that rumor came about when a person caught an astral projection conjured by a vampire crossing by a mirror and mistook it for the vampire's actual form.”

Now Bruce was facing Vicki and stalking towards her. Vicki's heart started to beat violently which caused Bruce’s smile to deepen. He then stopped only a few steps in front of her and reached for her neck.

“Crosses and other holy items do weaken us, but that is only if they are blessed, and unfortunately, Ms. Vale, most of the holy men of your time are frauds who lack such abilities.”

Vicki was no longer breathing and just mutely watched the ephemeral creature leaning over her idly handling the silver chain and cross dangling from her neck. It wasn’t until he released his hold and backed away that Vicki finally felt she could her breath return.

“As far as garlic,” Bruce added while looking over his shoulder and smiling. “I really do enjoy a generous amount on Italian food.”

Now that there was distance between them again, Vicki slowly felt her nerve return. “How convenient, so you have no way of proving to me what you are.”

“Ms. Vale, you can choose to believe whatever you like, but if you want actual proof, I can offer it to you. Though, I would be careful what I wish for if I were you.”

“What are you going to do, suck my blood?” Vicki laughed nervously.

“Perhaps,” Bruce chuckled, another flash of white sneaking from under his lips.

“Thanks, but I’ll pass,” Vicki droned with an eye roll. “In any case, you were supposed to be telling me about this crime you committed.”

“Ah yes, well then, as I was saying…”

***********************************

By the time Kal arrived he was already nearly out of breath. 

“Pete, thank goodness you’re okay,” he gasped while a wave of relief washed over his face.

Although his appearance was more than a disheveled, and there were distinct claw marks in his armor, Pete looked to be in one piece.

Pete smiled at Kal before crowing out. “Hell, Kal, you look like shit. What happened to you?”

Kal’s eyes widened and he looked down at his own uniform. The front of his leather armor was covered in blood and the sword in his right hand was also a crimson shade darker. 

“You were right about our runner. He swung back around, but I caught up to him, and..." Kal motioned towards himself "Well, you can see what happened .”

Pete looked at Kal sheepishly. “Yeah, and you were also right about him not being alone. Apparently they were trying to split us up, and his bastard partner came out of nowhere and attacked me. He was pretty high level too. I thought I was done for.”

“You almost were,” a voice chimed from above them.

“Lana?”

The red head hopped off the broken column she was standing on and smiled slyly at the pair. “I swear, I can’t leave you two boys on your own.”

Pete gave Lana an haughty grin. “Well, if I didn’t let myself get in distress, you wouldn’t come sweeping in to save this _damsel_.”

Lana pushed the blonde who was now leaning towards her away and snorted. “Shut up, Pete.”

After getting a full view of Kal, Lana’s eyes quickly shifted to concern. “Kal, you don’t look so good, and you’re covered in blood.”

“So does that mean you got him?” Pete animatedly asked.

Kal’s eyes drifted shamefully to the ground. “No, he got away.”

“Wow, a vampire gave Kal trouble!” Pete exclaimed a little too excitedly, earning himself a swift kick to the shin from Lana.

“He wasn’t a normal vampire. I think he was…” Kal’s voice trailed.

Lana suddenly gasped out. “A pureblood?”

Pete’s eyes were now almost as large as his open mouth. “Whoa, no way, you ran into a pureblood? Man, I never thought I’d meet a person who'd live talk about that!” 

He slapped Kal roughly on the back. “That’s a dhampir for you." 

“So, what was he like?” Lana asked as she worriedly stared at the distant looking Kal.

Kal’s brow furrowed. “Condescending, pompous, and…” Kal’s tone dropped and his voice turned thoughtful. “… _dangerous_.”

For a moment, Lana narrowed her eyes on Kal who now had an unreadable expression across his face. She then let out a soft sigh and patted him on the shoulder. “Well, we better head back and give our report to Corporon. He’ll definitely want to know about rogue purebloods in the area.”

“Man, no wonder his pal was so strong. Purebloods usually only run with high level vampires,” Pete grumbled mostly to himself as he started to follow behind her.

“Well, I’m just glad we’re all still alive to talk about it,” Lana gratefully smiled.

“Wow, a pureblood vs a dhampir. I would’ve loved to seen that match up!” Pete exclaimed with his fist balled in front of himself in an animated motion. Lana slightly shoved Pete causing him to trip a little on his feet before she suddenly stopped and turned around.

“Kal, are you sure you’re okay? He didn’t hurt you did he?”

Kal had a pale color on his cheeks as he smiled at Lana weakly. “Yeah, I’m fine. I just need a minute to catch my breath. You two go on ahead without me. I’ll catch up.”

“Are you sure?” Lana questioned before she was suddenly caught around the arm by Pete.

The blonde hunter’s typically foppish face was now firm and serious. “Lana, let’s go. He’ll be fine, _trust_ me.”

Lana looked as though she wanted to say something, but was too struck by Pete’s uncharacteristic tone. She then gave the sick looking Kal one last pained glance before allowing herself to be led away.

Kal waited till the sound of his companion’s footsteps could no longer be heard before his entire body finally keeled over. Luckily he was able to catch a nearby wall before he falling to the ground. 

It had taken all his strength and resolve to hold himself together while talking to Lana and Pete. The entire time his head had been spinning and his knees were on the verge of buckling. 

His entire body was hot and feverish, and even despite the late spring season, Kal's heavy breaths took form in front of him as though the air around him was several degrees cooler.

It’d been awhile since Kal felt this way. It'd been so long he almost completely forgot this sensation. It was definitely a feeling he thought and wished he’d never experience again.

_‘Bloodlust.’_

The air around him was thick with the scent of blood, and it was driving him insane.

Kal had spent the good part of his early years training, purging himself of the insatiable thirst. As a dhampir, he didn’t need blood to sustain himself. He was able find nourishment in the same manner as any human, through rest and food. However, the vampire blood that coursed alongside his humanity craved and yearned for it.

If Kal had not learned to maintain his forbidden desires, he would’ve been cut down years ago like so many of his fallen brethren before him. Luckily, Kal managed to overcome his vampire instincts and even though the majority of his life was spent training and being surrounded by human and vampire blood, Kal never once felt even a glimmer of temptation. That is until now.

_‘Shit, what is wrong with me?’_

Even though it'd been over ten years since his last craving, Kal still remembered how agonizing it used to be, but something was different this time. Rather than feel the torment of guilt and the painful lash of abstention, Kal’s entire body was overwhelmed with a sense of euphoria. 

A low shudder overtook Kal that shook his entire being until eventually it formed inside his throat into the sound of a low moan. He then inhaled deeply so that he could fill his lungs with the sweet yet pungent smell of blood saturating the air. It burned down his throat like hot sugary syrup melting and chocking his esophagus. 

Waves of pleasure surged through his veins and his body felt incredibly sensitive. So much so that even the feeling of his own clothes against his skin was too much for him to bear. 

Before he knew it, Kal was tearing away his breastplate. He told himself it was because he had to remove the blood stained leather, in hopes that he could escape from the tormenting fragrance, but before he knew it, he was holding his own bloody sword to his mouth, tongue salivating as he debated on doing the unthinkable.

“Damn it!” Kal shouted before flinging his blade across the abandoned sanctuary and slumping further down the wall he was so desperately clinging to.

He then slowly closed his eyes and undid the front of his pants with his free hand, thankful today he was only wearing light armor and not the cumbersome chainmail he was sometimes required to don. 

A low groan rolled in Kal’s throat when the painfully tight erection sprung free from its leather captivity. The cold air hit him like a wave of cool relief, however, the comfort was fleeting and brief. Slowly Kal brought a shaky hand to his cock and swallowed hard.

His face was burning, but he was certain it was more from shame and not because the fever overtaking his body. 

Eventually he willed the nerve to touch himself before slowly tugging and eventually jerking himself off.

Another hoarse moan sounded the room.

Kal rested his forehead against the heavy wall, a bit of sweat trickling from his brow and down the tiny cracks of aging stone. He then started to whimper as his body began to feel the full effects of his self-abuse.

Even though his heart felt heavy with disgrace, his mind and eyes had gone blank. Then he saw the image of stunning sapphires flashing up at him and pink lips so pale they would've appeared white if not for their deep contrast against ivory skin. The girl of his mouth was so inviting and when he spoke his voice was deep enough to send tremors down Kal’s spine.

Kal bit his lip, savoring the taste of his own blood, but imagining it was another’s. His movements were now a frenzied mess and his body was tightening until he violently came into his own hand and filled the church with the sound of his release.

Kal collapsed into a sitting position. He no longer had the strength to stand. For several moments his mind focused on the small spasms quaking throughout his body until they became nothing more than a dull ache.

Kal’s eyes still remained tightly shut, expertly preventing tears of humiliation from spilling before he silently swore. _'Damn you demon, this is all your fault…'_

***********************************

“Tommy, you look a little worsts for wear.” Bruce chuckled as he sat in a slightly reclined position against a broken statue.

The ginger-haired vampire scowled at Bruce. “Says you. I can’t believe someone actually managed to strike you?”

The moment Tommy was within a few feet of Bruce he recoiled and took a step back. “Man, your scent is filling up this whole damn place. It’s so overbearingly sweet. _Uughh_ it makes me want to jump you.”

Bruce jumped off the sculpture and started to laugh at Tommy's disgusted expression. He then lifted his chin and gestured at his own neck. “If you want take a bite to help your physical and mental state, feel free.”

“Hell no!” Tommy spat. “What do I look like, an idiot? I’d never want to be saddled under you.”

Bruce shrugged and smiled. “Suit yourself, though you do look rather famished. What happened? Did you not take out that other hunter?”

Tommy’s face twisted into an even darker expression. “I almost had him, then some bitch surprised attacked me which shouldn’t have been a problem, but then they tagged teamed me, and they weren’t like any normal hunters at all. They had twice, no, three times the skill as any I met before.”

“My my, then I suppose it’s true what they about only elite hunters working with dhampirs.”

Tommy’s eyes widened. “A dhampir? Are you kidding me? That definitely explains why you got hit. Man, I thought dhampirs were just an old wives’ tale made up to scare little vamps into minding their manners.”

A mocking smirk played its way on Tommy’s face. “Well, I don’t smell any other blood besides your own, so I’m guessing he was too much for you to handle.”

“Yes, I _let_ him leave,” Bruce answered back quickly with sharpened eyes.

“Why?”

“I guess I was feeling generous." 

Tommy warily eyed the disinterested looking Bruce. “That asshole has the audacity to cut you, and you just _let_ him leave? Bruce, why are you always so… _frivolous_.” 

When all he received in response was a questionable smile, Tommy pressed his fingers to his temple and sighed. “So, what was this dhampir like?”

Bruce’s eyes lit up, and he looked at Tommy wistfully. “Confident, hotheaded, and… _intriguing_.”

“Bruce, I am so done with you right now,” the red head muttered while turning and walking away.

“Oh Tommy, there is more to life than simply feeding.” 

“Whatever,” Tommy groaned as he lifted up his arms and looked at his mangled clothes. “Ughh, we’re both in tatters now, there’s no way your parents aren’t going to figure out what we were up to. Even if we managed to sneak in and change, your scent would give us away miles before we even made it to town. I hope your little _frolic_ with the dhampir was worth the ass chewing the two of us are about to get.”

Bruce’s smile curled. “Oh, believe me, it was.”

*********************************************

The older man sternly glared down on the younger vampire. “Bruce, what is the meaning of this?”

The dark-haired woman beside him held a hand to her mouth and gasped before running up to Bruce and hugginh him. “Bruce, dear, are you okay?”

“Of course he’s okay,” the frowning man snapped as he watched the woman fret. “Now the question is what actually happened?”

“Bruce?” 

Bruce’s eyes drifted away causing the man to redirect his attention on the red head wilting beside him.

“Tommy?”

The young vampire flinched and looked at Bruce helplessly.

Finally Bruce let out a long sigh and replied. “We went out hunting.”

“You what?!” The man exploded.

“Oh Bruce,” the woman beside him chided.

Now the older man’s eyes were closed, and he started to pace back and forth. “I can not believe this. How many times have I told you that is not our way? We only partake in what is offered to us by the Court which usually consists of condemned criminals. That is how we’ve been able to live in harmony with the humans for so long.”

Finally the man stopped and bored his glare into Bruce. “Besides any vampire with _sense_ knows better than to hunt so close to their own grounds.” 

Bruce turned his head to the side and grimaced.

It was obvious the man was more than frustrated as he let out a loud huff and shook his head furiously. “Now your scent is heavy all over the countryside. There is no way every vampire in our domain can’t smell you. I'm sure it is driving them all mad.” 

“Thomas, don’t you think you are being too harsh,” Martha cooed while reaching a hand towards her husband.

Thomas immediately shooed it away. “Hardly. He knows better. Now I am not sure what I will tell the Court.”

“Tell them the truth,” Bruce snapped.

Thomas’s nostrils flared. “And then have them banish you?”

“If that is my punishment.”

Thomas’s eyes constricted before he stepped directly in front of his son and pointed towards the door. “Are you that eager to leave, because if you are, there is the exit.”

“Thomas, calm down,” Martha pleaded while grabbing the arm motioning to the door. “Do you hear what you are saying?”

“Fine, if that is what will make you happy,” Bruce ticked. 

Martha felt Thomas’s fist clench through the muscles in his arms before she turned back towards her son and started to assure him.

“Bruce, of course that is not what your father wants. He just smelled your blood well before you arrived and was a frantic mess worrying about you. He even went out to meet you before he spotted you and Tommy and-”

“Martha, enough!” Thomas boomed before gently brushing her aside so she was no longer standing between him and Bruce. “Stop coddling him. Bruce, I know I raised you with better sense. You know full well what you did was thoughtless, irresponsible, selfish, and pointless.”

Bruce finally raised his head up so that he was as level with his father as he possibly could be. “That’s easy enough for you to say.”

“Excuse me?” Thomas snapped as he stepped even closer causing Bruce to realize the full extent of their size difference.

Bruce took in a breath and stood his ground. “You have mother, but I am not bonded to anyone. So when I get hungry I do not have a constant supply of blood readily at my disposable and my hunger is not something I can idly hold back.”

“So you are saying what we provide you is not enough?”

Bruce took a step back his nerve slowly dissolving with each word. “No, that is not what I…what I mean is…one day when I am on my own, how will I be able to take care of myself if I do not try to experience things now?”

“You do not need to worry about things like that. Just follow the Court’s rules.”

“What if I do not want to?” Bruce countered his eyes now more desperate than defiant.

“Do not be ridiculous,” Thomas snorted.

“Father, I know how powerful our bloodline is. There is not anyone in that stuffy self-righteous Court who can match you so why do you act so afraid?”

For a moment, Thomas grew silent before he answered back lowly. “Bruce, it does not matter if we are stronger. That is not how things work.”

Bruce’s eyes darkened with a cloud of disappointment. “You are a coward.”

Thomas’s breath hitched before he quickly turned his back to Bruce. Although Bruce and Tommy couldn’t see it, Martha didn’t miss the injured look in her husband’s eyes.

“Martha, talk some sense into your son. Right now I have to figure out what I am going to tell the Court.”

After watching Thomas make a slow retreat, Martha turned her back towards Bruce and angrily scowled.

Bruce's entire body shrank under her reproachful glare. He’d never seen his mother look at him with such furious eyes. “Bruce, you have no idea what your father goes through in order to take care of this family. One day, when you have sons of your own, you will understand exactly what it means to hold so much power and still feel completely powerless.”

To be continued…

____________________________________________________________________________________________________  


Notes

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dum dum dum, foreshadowing. Karma’s going to hit Bruce hard when he has his own sons. We all know what a handful his little Robins are, but you can't help but love them all.

So Martha and Thomas are still alive, and that is why Bruce’s personality is a little bit OOC compared to how I normally depict him. Like I said before, he is definitely more Brucie at this point, and I honestly think if Bruce’s parents wouldn’t have died, he would have a personality that would resemble Brucie a little more, but with some big differences. 

For one, I don’t think he would pretend to be an idiot. He would be fully aware of his genius and would use it to his advantage. He also would be aware of his looks and be a little bit flirtatious but not exactly promiscuous. He would also be a little more arrogant because he knows he’s smart, rich and good looking, but he wouldn’t abuse his abilities because his parents are actually pretty humble, and he also has Alfred raising him. Honestly I see him as a cross between Dick and Damian. Oh well, sorry if it bothers folks, but this is just my depiction of Bruce growing up with actual parents.

If I had to say Bruce’s age in this fic, he’s still pretty young, maybe 17 or 18. So for now, enjoy the playful Brucie who is still living a carefree life giving his parents a hard time during his rebellious stage. He better enjoy it now, because after some life changes, he will be more Bruce than Brucie.

Clark’s personality is a little bit more like his New 52 persona whose parents died while he was still young, so he is a bit more hotheaded. When he gets older he will mellow down a bit, and when he actually starts to like Bruce, he will be more like our love struck Clark. Right now, he doesn’t like Bruce and their relationship is rough like when Superman first met Batman and they constantly butted heads (but if Batman were a huge flirt, wth).

As for the rest of the bat and krypton family, they won’t he showing up till later. Not until Bruce makes his transformation to Batman. So sorry for those of you looking forward to seeing some of the other characters. I do promise they will be showing up later though and I’ll give them just as much grief, haha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you were wondering. Some fun facts about my Vampire AU:
> 
>  **Pure Blood:** A pureblood is a vampire that came about through a natural vampire birth of two pureblood parents. Purebloods are vampires whose ancestors were born as vampires and not by means of being turned. Although normal vampires can actually have children in this AU, if somewhere in their bloodline one of their ancestors became a vampire due to being turned, they will never be a pureblood. I guess Pureblood family lines all originate from the original vampire progenitors. 
> 
> **Blood Pact:** When a vampire chooses a life partner, they form a blood pact with them. Many vampires do this for two reasons. One, its equivalent to a wedding ring and saying, “hey I want to be stuck with you for all eternity (literally),” and two it’s a way for them not to be dependent on feeding off of humans because two vampires in a blood pact could just feed off of each other. That is why vampires are very choosy about forming blood pacts, because once they do, they cannot form a blood pact with another, even if that vampire dies. So basically, if you lose your partner, you are condemned to feeding off humans or dying along with your partner.
> 
>  **Pure blood powers:** Purebloods are much more powerful than normal vampires, and hold the power of persuasion over them. Meaning, if they command another vampire to do something, they have to listen even if they don’t want to. That is why purebloods usually only hang around high level vampires because they actually can’t influence them unless they become their blood servant.
> 
> That is what Tommy meant about not wanting to drink Bruce’s blood. If he ever did, he would end up becoming one of his vampire servants. So even though Bruce’s blood was appealing to him, he still had enough sense to say the idea of drinking it and becoming Bruce’s servant disgusted him.
> 
> However, if Bruce were to bite Tommy that would also cause him to become his servant but by force. That is why so many vampires including those in the Court, fear the Wayne family. So side note, there aren’t actually a lot of purebloods still alive, and the few that are, don’t like to hang around each other. They all have their own territories and stay in them. The Court is mainly just a group of high level vampires that banded together, but I will talk about them another time. 
> 
> Also, a Pureblood’s blood is an extremely potent aphrodisiac. So that is why Tommy said it smelled good, and that is why Bruce’s dad mentioned it probably drove all the normal vampires in their domain mad. Just another way for pureblood’s to control lower level vampires. Unfortunately it also has quite an effect on dhampirs as Clark so graciously revealed to us, heh heh.
> 
>  **High-level vampires:** They aren’t quite purebloods, but someone in their bloodline was. It makes their abilities greater than a normal vampire, and it also is the reason purebloods can’t control them unless they become a blood servant.
> 
>  **Blood Servant:** For the case of humans, it’s a person who is turned by a vampire. Then that vampire becomes their servant and has to listen to them if their master commands it. However, most of these kinds of vampires go berserk and will start indiscriminately attacking humans when their bloodlust kicks in, so that’s why most vampires don’t bother turning humans unless they intend to form a blood pact with them or they are just incredibly cruel or villainous.
> 
> In the case with vampires and purebloods, it’s a vampire who drinks the blood of a pureblood or a vampire that gets bit by a pure blood. The only reason vampires might do this is because a servant of a pureblood will become more powerful than any normal or high-level vampire. Only downside is now they are a servant of a pureblood. This is also the case with any human that becomes a pureblood’s servant. 
> 
> Also, only purebloods can turn other vampires into blood servants. Two non-purebloods can’t make a servant pact. The only way for them to have vampire servants is if they turn a human, and the moment that human goes berserk, they lose their power over them.
> 
> Also humans turned by purebloods will not go berserk even if they don’t form a blood pact, but they are automatically that purebloods blood servant unless they form a blood pact with another vampire. 
> 
> Okay, that’s all for my AU history lesson (for now). I know a lot of this doesn't seem important, but it will be later. I'll still try my best to explain all this information in the story aw well :)
> 
> 02/09/2016


	3. Kiss of the Damned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, I was writing like a woman with purpose! Usually a chapter this long would take me about 2 weeks to write (forgive the grammatical errors). So, this fic has A LOT of characters. Admittedly I know more about the Batverse than the Superverse, but I was able to pull plenty of characters from Superman’s comics and there were so many perfects fits. I doubt I’ll ever have to make up any characters of my own, haha.
> 
> The irony is I am most pumped to throw in the Batfamily, but they won’t be coming for a while (even though I already wrote a rough draft about Jason’s story). In any case, Superman sure has his own cast of colorful lovable characters!

“A Pureblood? Are you sure?” The blonde gasped through wide blue eyes. Kal was currently sitting in the mess hall surrounded by a group of his peers who were doing anything but letting him eat.

“Yes. There’s no mistaking it. I never met a vampire like _that_ one.” 

“Wow, and you’re still alive to talk about it,” Cat hailed while clasping both her hands together in an admiring pose. “Only members of the Corps and master hunters have been said to tangle with purebloods and live.”

“Yeah, I hear Commander Lane even killed a few during the Reckoning,” Lana added while glaring at Cat from across the table. Her eyes sharpened when the blonde scooted closer to Kal.

“Well, Kal is just as good if not better,” Pete praised before inadvertently placing himself between Cat and Kal and slunging an arm around his friend. “He's sure to be invited into a Corps unit after our interim training.”

“Wow, Kal, you really are something else!” Cat chirped as she squeezer herself on his other side.

Suddenly the sound of slow solitary clapping could be heard from behind the crowd. When everyone turned around a ginger-haired hunter was smirking at them. “He sure is. You know what they say. It takes a _monster_ to know a _monster_.”

Pete glared at the smug offender while Kal frowned at him.

“Don’t sit hit here and try to pretend Kal is some kind of special solider you can compare to master hunters like Lane. Of course he’ll be joining the Corps. He doesn’t have a choice. That’s where they send all you ill-bred _monsters_.”

“Shut up, Kenny!” Pete snapped. 

“Oh, excuse me, am I saying anything wrong?” Kenny shrugged while failing to feign innocence. His face then darkened and he pushed past the seething blonde and leaned closer towards Kal. “Did you all forget? As far as I’m concerned, Kal is no different than those monstrosities we put down every day. Only difference is, this monster has a leash. So you better think twice before getting close to him. It’s only a matter of time before he _bites_ the hand that feeds him.” 

Kal clenched his jaw his fist balled tightly under the table as he bit back a reply. This only caused Kenny’s smirk to deepen before his eyes drifted in Lana and Cat’s direction. “Besides, it’s not like any of you ladies have a chance with him. His kind is only allowed to breed with his own. Isn’t that right, Kal?” 

Suddenly Kal stood to his feet. Kenny straightened up in retaliation readying himself into a defensive stance. The dhampir didn’t take the bait and merely turned and walked away.

Lana glowered at Kenny who looked back at her with a guiltless expression before she also got up from the table and chased after Kal.

“Don’t let him get to you, Kal,” she reassured.

“Yeah, he’s just some jerk who only feels better if he thinks he’s above everyone else,” Pete added. 

“It’s okay. I’m fine. I’m _used_ to it,” Kal grimaced before exiting the room.

**************************************************

“A reconnaissance mission?”

Kal stared back with shock at the stout older man sitting at the desk across from him.

“Yes. We will be taking a small team to castle Elseworld. Rumor has it there will be a secret meeting of the Court during some cover ball they’re throwing. Apparently they’re working on some kind of an Anti-hunter weapon.”

Kal continued to examine the man’s firm expression for any hint of mistake before eventually deciding to reconfirm his doubt. “And you want me to join this team?”

“Yes,” the man answered back evenly.

Kal stared at the table for a second before forcing out his modest reply. “Major Corporon, I don’t know what to say. I’m flattered, but do you really think I have a right. I’m still a cadet in my interim period of training…”

“Hey kid, news travels fast in the Hunter’s Association. Everyone is talking about your little run in with that pureblood. Besides, you are a member of House El. The Committee always had high hopes for you. I think they want to test you is all. So no pressure or anything.”

The man laughed heartily at his own comment to which Kal stared feebly at his desk. Eventually Corporon stood up and gave Kal a gentle pat before resting his hand on young hunter's shoulder. “Kid, this is an amazing opportunity for you. I know it’s hard being in the kind of position you’re in considering your lineage, but that doesn’t mean you can’t move up in the ranks and become a prestigious member of the HA. Just look at General Zod.”

Kal raised his head and met Corporon’s reassuring gaze. “Okay. I’ll do it. If you think I have what it takes.”

“I never would’ve suggested it if I didn’t think so,” Corporon smiled while giving Kal a brisk squeeze.

“Thank you, sir…”

**************************************************

“Bruce, there you are. Late as usual,” Tommy snorted as his dark companion finally made his way through the crowd.

“Of course, the less time I have to spend at this dull party, the better. The only reason I even came is because my mother and father decided to, and you know if they actually attend an event like this, I have to come along with them.”

Tommy shook his head scathingly at Bruce’s miffed expression.

“Bruce, why do you always have to be like this? I mean look at all this prime real estate,” Tommy exclaimed while gesturing out towards the crowd of beautiful high-society vampires. “And you could have any one you choose. Man, I would literally _kill_ to be in your shoes sometimes. It’s so annoying how you squander your privilege.”

“Whatever, Tommy,” Bruce shrugged as he leaned against the wall beside his friend. 

“You know, rumor has it the Al Ghuls will be attending this event.”

“What?” Bruce gasped. “Now it makes sense why father decided to come. He hates events like this even more than I do.”

“Oh!” Tommy suddenly shouted causing Bruce to flinch. “Take a look at her!”

“Are you serious,” Bruce groaned once he realized why Tommy had startled him. 

“Fine then, Bruce, if you don’t want to take advantage of your name, why not lend it to me?”

Bruce furrowed his brow. “Tommy don’t be strange.”

“Fine, I won’t impersonate you or anything, but at least introduce yourself and then introduce her to me. It would be the perfect lead in.”

Bruce rolled his eyes.

“Bruce you _owe_ me. After your little run in with that dhampir, your folks told my parents, and I’m still not hearing the end of it.”

“Fine,” Bruce sighed out.

*************************************************************

The raven-haired vampire stood trancelike against the white marble column that perfectly silhouetted her dark sleek frame. 

“Hello, Miss?” Bruce hummed as he appeared from behind the pillar and smiled at her expectantly.

It was at that moment Bruce got a full view of the green-eyed beauty standing in front him. He wasn’t sure how he did it, but Tommy had a knack for spotting the most attractive woman in any size crowd. 

After a drawn out silence, the vampire frowned at Bruce with her full round lips and turned her head to the side.

This was definitely not a reaction Bruce was used to getting. This only made him want to try harder. “I suppose I’m being rude. Allow me to introduce myself first. I am Bruce Wayne.”

Her eyes went wide before she faced him again. “Wayne? Bruce Wayne?”

Bruce’s grin quirked. “As I live and breathe and do you mind me asking your name?”

Her eyes sharpened like daggers and she smirked back. “Talia. Talia Al Ghul.”

Now Bruce was the one with the stunned expression. “Al Ghul?”

“Talia, it appears you have met the young master Wayne,” a deep voice loomed behind them. It was at that point the young vampire felt a heavy pressure weighing on his chest and the air around him grew incredibly dense.

Fully recognizing Bruce’s discomfort, Talia’s smile turned to a wicked shape. “I suppose I have.”

“Perfect, you were just the person I wanted to meet,” the even darker man greeted as he appeared beside Talia and brought a hand up in a welcoming gesture.

“I was?” Bruce blinked his body still slightly tilting forward while he struggled to keep his footing. Although he could barely make it out, a luminous shadow was hanging over the older man.

“Hello, Ra's. It’s been awhile,” another warmer voice called out. It was at that instance the invisible shackles towing Bruce down shattered.

“Thomas, good to see you again,” Ra's smiled, his attention finally shifting off Bruce and onto his approaching father. He then turned towards Bruce’s mother and titled his head. “Madam Wayne, it is always a pleasure.”

“Master Ra''s,” she nodded back.

“I’m surprised to see you at this event. You don’t usually attend Court functions,” Thomas replied with a raised brow. 

“No, I do not. However, I came because I also have business with the Council as I’m sure you do as well.” Although his face still had a pleasant smile, something in Ras’s eyes seemed off. “Also, I wanted my daughter Talia to meet Bruce.”

Thomas’s smile momentarily broke before he replaced it with an even more forced leer. “Well then, I guess you have accomplished that task. Bruce why not run along now? I have some things I need to discuss with Ra's that do not concern you.”

“What?” The entire time they spoke, Bruce could feel the tension between the two older men causing him to stand behind his father and take a defensive stance. However, when his father told him to leave, Bruce's compulsion to support his father take over. That is until he looked into the man’s eyes.

“Okay...” Bruce reluctantly agreed. He then slightly bowed towards their guests and walked away. Really when his father looked this determined, he couldn't help but obey.

Ra's watched Bruce’s exit like a predator watching prey before he turned his attention back to his father. “Thomas, you know there aren’t many purebloods like us left. My daughter is only a year younger than Bruce.”

The corner of Thomas’s mouth turned up into another labored smile. “Not to be rude to your daughter, but I do not see what that has to do with Bruce. I am sure there are plenty of other families with sons your daughter’s age.”

Ras’s face darkened but his smirk did not waver. “Fine, suit yourself. I supposed we can speak about this matter some other time.”

“I do not see the point,” Thomas laughed with a bitter undertone. “I am sure you are a smart enough man to know what my answer is on the matter.”

“Yes,” Ra’s hummed. “It’s quite clear for _now_.”

“What the hell was that about?” Tommy blurted as soon as Bruce made his way back over to him.

Bruce glanced in the direction Ra's and his father were speaking, the atmosphere was still heavy around them. “I don’t think my father gets along with Ra's.”

“You think?” Tommy laughed incredulously before sighing. “Man, too bad. She was definitely the most attractive vampire in this place, but there is no way I stand a chance against an Al Ghul.”

Now Tommy had a solemn look of disappointment.

“Man, after seeing her, I completely lost interest in everyone else. There isn’t anyone left that even comes close.”

As Tommy spoke, Bruce’s eyes suddenly sparked and he slightly tilted his head in the direction of the thing that caught his interest. Finally, he brought his face back down and grinned impishly at his friend. “Oh now, I wouldn’t say that.”

“Bruce, where are you going?” Tommy questioned while Bruce walked away.

“Somewhere I can finally have some fun,” Bruce answered while waving his hand without turning around. “Don’t wait up for me.”

**************************************************

“Nervous?”

Before being asked the question, Kal was looking blankly across the rooftops in numb silence.

He grimaced weakly at the smiling man and replied somewhat hoarsely. “If I said just about a lot, would that make me look bad?”

The taller man threw his head back and laughed. “No, of course not. Don’t worry. I was about as nervous as you on my first mission. You’ll do fine.”

Kal’s face lightened up a bit. “Thank you, sir.”

“Haha, don’t call me, sir,” the man chuckled while giving Kal a sheepish grin. “It makes me feel old. Just call me Lar.”

“Okay, Lar, sir...”

Lar’s face was painted with amusement, and he looked as though he would burst into laughter again. “You’re so formal. I guess I shouldn’t be surprised.” 

Kal slightly flinched when Lar suddenly threw his arm around him and mumbled lowly in his ear. “Well, I will say one thing. It sure is nice to be around another dhampir from time to time. They don’t usually stick more than one of us on a team, but I guess this is just a test run for you.”

“Gand, stop gabbing with the new recruit. We have work to do,” a blonde female hunter barked.

“Uh oh, duty calls,” Lar chuckled while giving Kal a brusque pat and running over to her.

He somewhat cowered under her stern gaze before she motioned to a map that was splayed on the ground. “Alright, so this is the building where they believe the meeting will be held,” she pointed. “Gand, you take your team to the tower via the south point and hit our target. Turpin,” the commanding hunter looked at an older man who nodded in response. “You will take your team to the west entry, but hold your position. You're just lookouts and backup for Gand should it be needed. I’ll head to the North tower where I can get a better survey of the area and give any further instructions.”

“This is only a reconnaissance mission. I don’t know why they wanted so many of us out here,” the woman grumbled under her breath.

“I guess they can’t help but be paranoid. I hear the Court invited the Al Ghuls to this event,” Turpin answered.

Lar’s eyes enlarged with excitement as he nudged Kal. “Wow, kid, don’t you have all the luck? You get to meet the Court and the League.” He waved at the blonde hunter staring at him crossly and shouted. “So, Lt. Sawyer, what about the kid? He isn’t technically on any team yet, so who does he go with?”

Sawyer’s face lit up with realization before she looked at Kal. “Oh yeah, I forgot about him. El, right?” 

Kal nodded. 

“Cadet El, you’re with Turpin.”

Lar’s face turned into a pout. “Aww, I thought he could stick with me.”

Sawyer narrowed her eyes on him. “You’d love that, wouldn’t you, Gand? So you can have someone to show off in front of. No, I think we’ll spare him.”

“You guys are no fun,” Lar grumbled while simpering away.

“Alright Cadet,” Turpin grunted his mouth making a grim expression but his eyes much more friendly. “Try and keep up.”

*******************************************************************

Once they arrived to their designated location, Turpin handed Kal as metallic device and held it in the air before making a demonstration. 

“Just keep a lookout here. If you see anything signal with two clicks, and if you need help, four, and whatever you do, **do not** engage. You got it?”

“Yes, sir,” Kal blurted back.

Turpin smiled at the dhampir oddly, as though he were trying to contain a laugh and winked. “Pretty simple, even a Cadet can’t mess it up.”

After that, Kal crouched down and began to intently scan the area. In the distance, he could see Lar hopping across a few rooftops making flamboyant unnecessary flips along the way. Only the moon was lighting his view, but Kal could see everything as clear as day. That's when he noticed a dark shadow creeping behind a chimney. Before he had time to signal, Turpin was already rushing towards him.

“Shit! This place is swarming with League members!”

“It must be because Ra's is here,” another hunter added while the rest of the group began to rally around. 

“I didn’t think he’d be bold enough to bring his own guard considering this is Court territory, but we should’ve figured,” Turpin gritted, he then motioned towards an open window. “Let’s make a break inside. We have a better chance of hiding from the Court than the League.”

Once the group gathered indoors, Turpin surveyed the area. “There’s too many of us in one place...” 

Suddenly the sound of laughter could be heard not too far in the distance. “Everyone we need to disperse. It will give us all a better chance of hiding. Rendezvous back at the exit rally point.”

After giving his instructions, the group nodded their concurrence and quickly scattered in various directions. “Will you be okay?” Turpin asked Kal.

“Don’t worry about me, sir,” Kal replied while giving the man his most reassuring smile. Turpin half smirked before making his retreat.

*********************************************************************

Kal slowly crept down the dark hallway with his back against the wall. In both directions he could hear the sound of various footsteps. He only got a brief look at the map but regretted not memorizing the inside layout better. He’d been under the impression their mission would solely be outside. 

At this point, the cadet was certain he was lost, and the further he walked, the closer he was getting to a very large crowd. Kal shifted his eyes back in the direction he came from debating on turning around, but before he could, he heard the sound of voices coming towards him. 

Panic overtook Kal, and his eyes darted back in forth frantically searching for an escape. He then began to quicken his pace towards the hall end away from the voices, but just as he reached it, he heard another group coming around the corner.

Suddenly a black cloud of shadows engulfed Kal and before he realized what was going on, he was pulled inside a nearby coat closet and staring at a haughty grin. “Hello again _Mr. Hunter_. My, aren’t we the hen inside the fox coop.”

“It’s you!” Kal growled while reaching for his sword.

“Now, now, don’t be so hasty,” Bruce tsked as he wagged his finger in the air. “If you were to attack me with that sword of yours, the smell of my blood would attract every vampire in the building, and I think even someone with your abilities couldn’t take on everyone here.”

Kal eased his stance. Typically he wouldn’t shy from a fight, but he remembered all his fellow hunters trying to escape.

In the end, he just resigned himself to muttering lowly. “It might be worth it if it meant I could wipe that smug grin off your ridiculous face.”

Bruce’s smile curled two inches on each side and he crooned. “ _Ridiculous?_ Well, I never heard my face quite described like _that_ before. Irresistible, maybe. Enchanting, yes, but never _ridiculous_.” 

Bruce leaned in so that his cheek was a mere inch from Kal’s scowl and pointed suggestively. “Tell me Mr. Hunter, do you really find my face that absurd? Perhaps you should take a closer look and rethink your description.”

Kal’s heart did a flip. He wasn’t quite prepared to see something so striking at such a close proximity. Slowly his gaze turned so that he was no longer looking at Bruce. “What do you want from me?”

Bruce hummed but still made no attempt to move. “The same thing I always wanted.”

Kal let out a weary sigh. “If your goal is to torture me, then you already succeeded because being stuck in this closet with you is _killing_ me.”

Finally Bruce backed away, but still had a good portion of his body leaning towards the hunter. “My Kal, I didn’t think I would have the pleasure of running into you again. It must be _fate_.” 

When Kal refused to respond, Bruce finally stood back up. He then brought both hands to his hips and started to nod. “Well, it’s decided then. You belong to me now, so I don’t intend to let any other vampire kill you but me.”

“I don’t belong to anyone,” Kal growled lowly while glowering at the vampire.

“I wasn’t offering you a choice in the matter. I already made up my mind,” Bruce shrugged.

“Listen here you spoiled little aristocrat-“

“Shh, someone is coming,” Bruce ordered as he brought a finger to Kal’s lips. The hunter glared at the appendage, and then at Bruce’s face which was now turned towards the door.

It wasn’t until Bruce turned his head back around that Kal felt his blood freeze.

As a dhampir, Kal knew he was immune to the pureblood’s persuasive powers, but for some reason he was paralyzed the moment he met Bruce’s icy blue eyes. The vampire had a sly look on his face and was only millimeters away before he whispered. “Well then, Mr. Hunter, show me your _fangs_.”

Kal opened his mouth to protest, but realized it was a mistake he would soon regret. Before he knew it, the taste of copper honey was filling his mouth as Bruce captured his lips in an open heated kiss. However, right before delving his way in, Bruce bit his own tongue causing and outpouring of blood to spill down Kal’s throat.

Kal felt as though he was drowning inside a euphoria and nearly chocked on Bruce’s sweet venom. Every inch of his mind was telling him to break free, but for some reason his body was acting counter to his sense of reason. Waves of pleasure shook the dhampir to his core as he felt Bruce’s own blood mix and mingle through his veins, invading every inch of his body along the way. It was a heat like he never felt before, even greater than what he experienced that shameful night at the church.

The world around him went dark, and it took Kal a moment to realize it was because he’d unconsciously closed his eyes. He then began to focus on the sensation of Bruce’s lips against his own, taking in a few labored gasp as both combatants refused to break free of their kiss, even if it meant abstaining from the very vital need of air.

However, as their mouths continued to linger within each others realms, the self-inflicted wound on Bruce’s tongue healed eventually cutting off the supply of crimson nectar. Bruce smiled to himself when he heard a strangled sound that bordered on a whimper sound from Kal’s throat. Bruce then leaned in further pressing his entire body against Kal and brushed his tongue along Kal’s incisors in a coaxing motion. It was at that point, the final restraints broke free on Kal’s humanity.

Bruce was now laughing through their kiss as Kal finally barred his fangs and bit Bruce tongue hard. This caused Bruce to hiss and momentarily withdraw, but Kal had a firm hold on the back of Bruce’s neck. He then vigorously began to lap away at the torrent of blood gushing freely from the vampire’s delectable mouth.

For a moment, Bruce blinked with confusion. Was Kal physically overpowering him?

A feeling of fear the vampire never felt before in his life began to overtake him, and Bruce never felt more thrilled. In one last ditch effort, Bruce brought both his hands to Kal’s chest, and pushed back with all his strength. His reward was another rough bite and the entrapment of both his hands between their bodies.

Bruce dug his claws deep into Kal’s leather breastplate not xactly sure why he was struggling so hard. The feeling of intense heat emanating from the hunter’s body was unlike anything Bruce felt in his life. It was so warm and inviting, a complete contrast to Bruce’s own icy form. Eventually, Bruce gave up his fight and just melted further into Kal’s fever.

Now it was Kal’s turn to wince when Bruce’s nails jarred so far into his armor he was narrowly grazed Kal's skin. It wasn’t till Bruce bit him back that Kal finally pulled away.

Both men stared back at each other fiercely the only sounds being passed between them was the sound of their heavy breaths.

Bruce held back a shiver. Kal’s fiery sapphires were now lit up to a blazing shade of blue, boring their way through him more intensely than even the slayers blade.

Kal’s heart was pounding violently and his face was covered with a look of confused passion.

Bruce closed his eyes and savored the sound of Kal’s beats.

Kal swallowed hard as he watched the vampire throw his head back and close his eyes, a bit of blood tricking down from his mouth and past his chin. The creature being held in his arms was the picture of sinful provocation. Kal wanted nothing more than to lick up the last bit of blood from Bruce’s throat.

Finally Bruce’s eyes fluttered back open, and Kal felt his breath hitch while Bruce slid down Kal’s body until he was practically sitting in his lap. Kal began to wonder at what point they both made their way to the ground, but the feeling of Bruce’s knee rubbing against his groin stole his thoughts. Bruce then slowly leaned in and tangled his fingers into Kal’s hair before drawing Kal’s face towards his neck.

A wave of guilt washed over Kal as he hesitantly allowed himself to be coaxed closer. The bit of blood that trailed down Bruce’s chin was wafting a sweet perfume while perfectly outlining Bruce’s carotid artery. 

Bruce’s smiled deepened as he felt Kal’s warm breath touch his neck, pleased that his prey was falling into his trap. Kal’s fangs grazed Bruce’s skin and the vampire held his breath and readied himself for what he knew was coming.

“Oh my!” A brunette gasped when the closet door flung open and the first thing she laid eyes on was a wild looking Bruce with his jacket half down straddling and even more disheveled Kal with his mouth mere millimeters from his throat.

“Good hell, Bruce, have you no decency?” A second vampire sneered while bringing a hand to her mouth.

“Ah, that’s our Brucie for you,” their male companion chuckled.

Bruce merely smiled up at them amourously while Kal stared back with wide horrified eyes.

The one vampire who seemed quite disgusted with the scene slammed the door back shut and started to gait away while fanning herself.

“Who was that with Bruce?” the first vampire questioned as she chased after her.

“Who knows? He sure was a looker though,” the younger looking male grinned. 

“Leave it to Bruce to find the most attractive vampire for himself,” the brunette huffed under her breath.

A sense of realization hit Kal hard and he roughly shoved Bruce away “Get off of me!”

Bruce landed on his back and lifted his body so he was resting on his arms. “Delicious. So _that’s_ what a dhampir taste like. I guess the rumors were true.”

“I should slice your head off right here and now,” Kal quivered back while wiping the last bit of blood off his mouth with the back of his sleeve.

Bruce’s eyes sharpened. “Is that any way to show your gratitude?”

“Gratitude?” Kal thundered. “For what? For sexually harassing me?”

Bruce frowned back. “No, for saving your ass. If not for me covering your human stench with my own, those vampires would’ve discovered you. Good thing my scent is so overpowering, and it helps that even you maintain a vampiric bouquet.”

“You’re lying,” Kal seethed his eyes darkening as he spoke. “I smell nothing like you monsters.”

Bruce’s smile returned but his face was far from light. “Kal, I’m sure you know the legend of your ancestors better than anyone.”

Kal took a step back not sure when Bruce had picked himself off the ground but the vampire was now only a few inches away from him. 

“The unholy union of a vampire and a human, monsters bred by the very small humans you needlessly waste your energy protecting. Humans acting out against their own god in order to destroy the very monsters that he created.”

Now Kal’s back was against the wall.

“Mr. Hunter,” Bruce whispered lowly. “ _Kal_ ,” the hunter shivered at the sound of his own name. “I wonder if you and I can upset your god further?”

“Get away from me, demon!” Kal snapped while swinging his fist at Bruce.

Bruce let out an energetic laugh and easily dodged the unguided punch. “Haha, now _that_ is something I _have_ been called.”

Kal brought a hand to his sheathed sword but suddenly stopped when he noticed Bruce had his back to him and was examining the door. “Well then, as I mentioned before, I intend to keep you all to myself. That's why I will create a diversion so you can escape.”

Kal blinked back at the vampire to which Bruce lulled his head back and grinned. “Until next time, _Mr. Hunter_.”

Kal gripped his hilt tightly and grounded out. “Next time we meet I swear I will _kill_ you.”

“Ha, I look forward to you _trying_ ,” Bruce laughed before he waltzed out of the closet.

To be continued...

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**Notes**  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I’m writing Bruce as such a little shit. He has so many of the different Robin’s characteristics right now. When they come into his life later and give him hell, it will definitely be some well-deserved karma. Still, I’ll definitely miss writing this version of Bruce later down the road…

This chapter had a lot to do with Kal, and it was because I wanted to show just how alienated he really is (much like in the normal DCverse). Poor Clark, I always end up picking on you. Also, I just wanted to give a little more insight on the Hunter’s Association, and I revealed a little bit more about the vampire’s hierarchy (The Waynes and the Al Ghuls are on top). 

Haha, so I definitely need to slow down with these chapters, and I want to give my other stories some attention again. I just hope I have released enough about this fic to grab folk’s attention, but I think after this chapter, I’ll go back to a normal pace (I need my life back, haha). In any case, thanks for all the support everyone! Your feedback did wonders for my drive!

 **Side Note:** I may have drew the scene when they opened the closet and Bruce is looking all smug (before Kal comes to his senses, lol): [Here it Is](http://glasshalfdruunk.tumblr.com/post/139549904887/i-started-writing-this-vampire-au-yup-im-an-ao3)

What am I even doing with my life? I need to focus more on work and less on Superbats, lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Dhampirs:** The current dhampirs are all born naturally from dhampir parents, but the legend is that the first dhampir came about the union of a human and a vampire by means of a natural birth. Under normal circumstances a human and a vampire cannot have children so that is why the birth of the first dhampir is so unusual and some think it may just be a rumor.
> 
> Dhampirs are even rarer than purebloods for several reasons. Back in the day they were considered monstrosities by both humans and vampires and were hunted down by both races, so most of the original dhampir families are now extinct. Also, just because two dhampirs have a children does not mean that it will necessarily become a dhampir, it may just be born a normal human with latent dhampir genes. Meaning, that a human born of a dhampir parent, could possibly one day have their own dhampir child even if they themselves never became one.
> 
> Dhampirs can have children with either a vampire or a human, but there have been no known 'recorded' cases of a dhampir and vampire ever giving birth, but several cases of dhampir and human children. This is probably because dhampir’s and humans ended up forging an alliance and now dhampir’s work with humans. However, the mixing of dhampir and human blood is prohibited, yet another reason there are so few dhampirs. This is because the birthing of dhampir’s is strictly controlled by the Hunter’s Association. They only allow the breeding of dhampir’s so they can train soldiers to help assist them in their war against vampires.
> 
>  **Dhampir abilities** : They possess all the strength, reflexes, and heightened senses of a vampire, but lack the ability to wield shadow manipulation. They also do not need blood to survive because they can gain their strength in the same way as humans (sleeping, eating, etc.). However, if a dhampir does drink human blood, they will have a huge boost of power, and if they drink a vampire’s blood, they end up being more powerful than even a vampire. That is to say, the boost of a dhampir’s abilities is greater than that of the vampire‘s blood they drank. That’s why when Kal drank Bruce’s blood he was suddenly able to overpower him.
> 
> Dhampir’s also have an immunity to vampiric power of persuasion. That is why Bruce was unable to control Kal during their meetings. Also dhampir’s are immune to ever becoming a vampires blood servant and their bite will not turn a human. Hence another reason the Hunter’s association uses them. A dhampir is free to drink the blood of even a pureblood and remain unchanged.
> 
> Dhampir’s do have blood cravings and that is one of the reasons why all dhampir’s are usually taken in by the Hunter’s Association at early childhood and trained. Their training is so harsh, they even forget they ever had a bloodlust, however, considering none were able to train with purebloods, Kal was taken off guard by the scent of Bruce’s blood. 
> 
> Among some other Dhampir weakness, they are not immortal. Even though they possess super healing they can die if their hearts, brains or other vital organs are destroyed. They also can die of old age although their life span is several times greater than that of a human, however most die pretty young because they are all employed as vampire hunters.
> 
>  **The Hunter’s Association (HA):** A group of humans who have dedicated themselves to eradicating vampires and protecting the human race. They train humans from early childhood into elite vampire slayers. They also employee dhampirs in their ranks and have a large hand in controlling the dhampir families and population.
> 
> Currently the HA has a very loose alliance with the Court since the Court has decided not to indiscriminately kill humans. If the HA provides human sacrifices to them, usually condemned criminals, the Court will ensure their members will not kill random humans. Also they will assist the HA in taking out any rouge or berserk vampires or vampire families that do not follow the Courts rules with the exception of pureblood families.
> 
>  **The Court:** Yes, I was spoofing the Court of Owls, but their role in this series is a tad different. They are a group of high-level vampires that got together with the intention of preserving their race. Right now they decided that the best way to do that is to actually live in harmony with humans and have formed a very loose alliance with the Hunter’s Association. The HA provides the Court with all their human blood needs in exchange for their cooperation.
> 
> The Court is still very particular about who they allow to join them though, and their domains usually only consist of rich aristocrats and purebloods, though most purebloods want nothing to do with the Court and their rules and think the Court was just formed as a means to protect themselves from both humans and purebloods.
> 
> ok, this concludes today's lesson. I'll talk more about Pureblood families next chapter :)


	4. Moonlight Serenade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually used to really like Bruce and Talia's relationship. Bruce and his hopeless loves stories ::smh:: The story of a girl falling for her father's enemy and then having to always be stuck with the choice of choosing between him and her father. I love that angsty kind of relationship. I also love how she calls him "Beloved."
> 
> Now she is so much more ruthless, and I don't care much for her as a character especially after the way she treated her own son. Like she never betrayed her own father for Bruce before. How is Damian any less different than her? It amazes me how she is so much less understanding than Ra's was. Also, she was the one who planted Damian there in the first place, so she gets what she deserves. She of all people should've known the power Bruce has to sway people like her.
> 
> Anyways, I think I will keep Talia's character much like her old personality before she got all cut throat and heartless :P

As soon as Bruce shut the closet door, he was met with a pair of striking emerald eyes and an invasive frown. “Wayne.”

Bruce resisted the urge to jump up in surprise, and it took him a moment to remember who the scowling woman was. “Uh, Talia, right?”

She crossed her arms over her chest and eyed him scrupulously. “I prefer someone like _you_ to call me Mistress Al Ghul. Don’t act formal with me.”

Typically Bruce would’ve had the perfect counter, but he was too busy looking nervously around with his back against the door hoping Talia didn’t notice or smell Kal.

“Listen here, Wayne,” Talia snapped while pointing a finger at his chest. “I just want you to know, I have no interest in a spoiled _child_ like you. My father has all kinds of ideas of grandeur, but someone like you isn’t worth my family’s time.”

Bruce was on the verge of an eye roll before he realized Talia was the perfect distraction. Suddenly his anxious face transformed to superior arrogance and he slowly eased his body away from the closet and leaned over her.

“Really, is that so?” Bruce hummed his eyes reflecting a shade of azure mischief. “Well, apparently your father didn’t think so, otherwise he would not have gone out of his way to personally meet me, if I remember correctly. Not unless you’re saying your father was _wrong_ .”

Talia’s eyes narrowed into a dangerous glare. “My father is never wrong."

“So then you are?” Bruce countered.

For a moment, Talia’s face looked lost. Bruce’s grin grew wider. zyhis was the exact reaction he was hoping for. 

He stepped closer into her space and whispered a few inches from her ear. “Which is it _Mistress_ Al Ghul?”

His breath tickled her ear causing the woman to shiver before she suddenly and without warning pulled a small dagger from her shoe and lunged. “You impertinent!”

“Whoa now!” Bruce jeered as he narrowly missed her attack and dodged the next four. “Don’t you have a fast tem-” before Bruce could finish his sentence the world around him started to spin, and he was lying on his back staring up at the woman who just threw him with no effort.

“per.” He croaked.

Talia stepped over Bruce’s body and leaned in with her dagger poised at his neck. “Listen here, Wayne. You are no match for me. You have no formal training and it shows.”

“Says you,” Bruce chuckled. It was then the front three clasp to Talia’s dress popped off revealing the vampire’s black lacey bra.

Bruce took a moment to admire his work before he flipped off the ground and narrowly missed the blade which stuck in the place where his head used to be.

“How Dare You!” Talia snarled out. She then abandoned her dagger and released her claws making wild yet calculated swipes at him.

Now Bruce was genuinely laughing out in delight. “You sure are a quiet fury. When I first saw you, I just thought you were some boring princess, but now I see I was wrong.”

Talia threw a fast kick at Bruce, which he effortlessly caught and held in place. He then leaned in causing it to stretch even further up revealing the full range of Talia’s flexibility. Realizing this, Bruce couldn’t help but trill. “You are definitely too much woman for Tommy.”

Talia narrowed her eyes, and before Bruce could register her next move, her other leg was wrapping around his neck and the rest of her body dipped towards the ground. Once her hands touched the floor, she used the entire weight of her body to flip the off balance Bruce into the air.

Bruce met the ground face first before Talia swiftly jumped on his back and pulled both his arms behind him. “Wayne, you can’t beat me. You’re family has grown weak serving under the rule of that contemptuous Court. Maybe in the days of old the Waynes were considered powerful, but now you are just a group of weak human sympathizers. Your foolish father squanders your family’s prestige with his frivolous ideas”

Bruce’s smile finally faded. As much as he was enjoying their dance, he drew the line at Talia bad mouthing his father. 

“Take that back,” Bruce demanded. His voice now devoid of it's usual lightness and filled with warning.

“Why should I,” Talia sneered. “It’s the truth and there is nothing someone weak like you can do about it.”

Suddenly the entire room turned cold and a skulking shadow seeped its way out of Bruce and gathered around them. Talia felt her breath hitch. All the light and air started to become engulfed by a riding darkness rising up towards her. However, just as she felt herself get sucked into the encroaching void, she lost consciousness.

A few moments later, Talia awoke but not after coughing and making a few painful gasp. After refilling her lungs with some much needed air, Taila registered that the room was back to normal, and she was being held in Bruce’s arms.

“This level of dark art,” Talia blinked frantically at apologetic looking Bruce. “How did an amateur like you summon this strength?”

Bruce looked at her with perplexity as though he weren’t sure how to answer her question just before a familiar voice shouted behind him.

“BRUCE!” the young vampire cowered when he heard his mother’s voice. He was then shoved away by a group of men dressed in black.

“Mistress Al Ghul are you okay?” One of the men questioned while helping her to her feet.

“Yes, I am. It appears there was a misunderstanding between Bruce and myself.” Talia reassured. She then started to tie the front of her dress in an attempt to recover a modest appearance.

Martha’s eyes widened as she pieced together what happened and glared at Bruce. 

“How dare you touch the mistress!” A second man barked.

Talia held out her arm in front of him. “It is okay, this was my fault.

At this point, Bruce was trying his hardiest to avoid his mother’s gaze. That's why he was startled when Talia’s outstretched hand suddenly appeared in his face. “I feel I seriously misjudged you. Please accept my humblest apologies.”

Bruce looked at her hand and then back at Talia. Although she was not smiling, her typically harsh expression had been replaced with one of cordiality. It was at that moment Bruce finally took in the full extent of Talia’s beauty. It wasn’t until he heard his mother’s voice that he finally stopped gawking. 

“Bruce!” she scolded mistaking Bruce’s hesitance for defiance. 

“Fine, Mistress Al Ghul…” Bruce replied while accepting her gesture.

“Talia,” she corrected with a smile.

“Alright, _Talia_ ,” Bruce answered back, fully appreciating her smile more than her sneer. The two held hands for a moment longer than necessary before Talia whirled back around and left just as dramatically as she appeared.

Bruce made a special effort to watch her full exit before turning to face his punishment. 

“Bruce, I can’t believe your behavior!” His mother fussed. “I understand the Al Ghul’s have a reputation as warriors, but to treat a lady so disrespectfully. I don’t know what possibly could have come over you.”

As she continued to reprimand him, Bruce glanced over at the open yet empty closet and sighed.

 _'Damn it, Kal. How much more trouble will I get into for you?'_

****************************************************

As Kal raced across the rooftops he silently cursed. “Damn that monster’s venom! It’s like…” Kal swallowed hard, the lingering taste of Bruce’s blood still in his throat. 

_‘Honey.’_

Kal shook his head furiously at the thought. “What the hell did he do to me?”

Luckily for the young hunter, all the League members had disappeared giving Kal the perfect chance to escape. After a few minutes of running at top speed, Kal finally made his way to the agreed upon meeting place.

“Cadet El! There you are!” Lar exclaimed while skipping towards the out of breath Kal. 

“Thank goodness you’re okay. We almost thought we lost you, but you’re much more resourceful then we could’ve hoped for,” Turpin added as he patted his shoulder.

Kal nodded his appreciation before he looked around and realized everyone was already present.

Translating Kal’s thoughts, Turpin replied. “Sawyer issued a full retreat. There were too many League members, besides Gand said he felt a really powerful dark presence here tonight.” 

“It was a real big surge of it,” Lar added. “Whatever kind of monster generated that much power is something a team our size isn’t equipped to deal with.”

Kal felt a bit of uneasiness creep to the back of his mind. He did remember feeling a strange surge of energy in the direction he came from. Did something happen to that meddlesome vampire?

“There are too many dangerous factors we didn’t expect,” Sawyer added as she finally hopped down from the balcony she was using to survey the area. “I guess this mission is a missed opportunity.”

Kal frowned earning himself a hard slap on the back. “Don’t look so down, cadet,” Lar smiled. “You did good. The Committee is going to be excited to hear our report about you.”

********************************************************

_Looking back, I think Talia and I could’ve worked out. You see, I was always the kind of person who was attracted to dangerous people, unfortunately, by the time I met her it was already too late. I already had my feet in even more hazardous waters._

_I suppose I can regale you with several more stories of our meetings. During his developing career, Kal and I had several more run-ins. Each time I continued to bait him. I really did enjoy our little game of cat and mouse. That look of contempt and confusion his eyes held only for me had me captivated. No one looked at me the way that he did. Admittedly at that time in our relationship, I never once felt any kind of hatred for him, but I was probably just as confused about my infatuation. My obsession with torturing Kal even led me to go out of my way to seek him out sometimes._

__

_I thought it was just a way to pass the time. I never imagined I was taking it or him seriously. I knew at the end of our game my intention was to kill him. Considering his profession, if I didn’t, some other vampire would, and I certainly couldn't allow that. However, I made up my mind before I ended him, I would get a full taste of what the dhampir had to offer. I just didn’t realize accomplishing such a goal would end taking me down a path I couldn’t return from._

As Kal slid backwards, he dug his heels into the ground. He then raised his blade level with his face and stared back at his smirking opponent.

“How many years has it been now?” Bruce questioned while stepping out of the shadows. “Two?”

“Three,” Kal corrected his face and posture still steady and poised.

“Ah, I guess I lost track,” Bruce shrugged. “What is time but a mere triviality?”

“Says you, immortal bastard.”

Bruce’s face lit up. “Still with the name calling?” Since their meeting that night, Kal had been pretty quiet. Not at all like his usual self. This was the first time Bruce finally managed to get anything but a cold stare from the hunter.

Kal let out a resigned sigh and lowered his sword. “You know, Bruce, I’m not going to have time for this game of ours much longer.”

Bruce cocked his head to the side and grinned. “Oh?”

Kal nodded. “My training is almost complete. I will be joining the Special Ops Corp at the end of next month. After that, I'm sure to be assigned somewhere far from your territory.”

Bruce’s smile faded. “I see…”

“However, I did make a personal vow to myself,” Kal paused for moment and clenched his teeth before speaking again. “That I _cannot_ , accept my promotion until I finally take your head.”

Once again, Bruce’s bright haughty smile returned. “Well, in that case, I won’t ever have to worry about you leaving, Mr. Hunter.”

Kal closed his eyes and shook his head. “Bruce, I don’t get it. You’ve had so many chances to take my life, so why do you insist on playing this game?” Kal opened back his now extinguished sapphires and looked at Bruce wearily. “Why me?”

“I…” Bruce’s voice trailed and his face went blank. It was a lost look Kal had never seen on the vampire, but before he could question it further, Bruce was lunging at him. “Mr. Hunter, are you requesting that I _kill_ you?”

Kal easily parried the half-hearted swipe. “I’d like to see you try!” He shouted back while continuing to block all of Bruce’s attacks.

“You see, Bruce,” Kal smiled as he narrowly missed the claw at his throat. “I’m not the same naive cadet you first met in that church three years ago.”

“I’m much wiser!” Kal dodged a strike.

“Faster.” Kal charged right through Bruce’s barrage.

“Stronger.” Kal rammed into Bruce causing him to lose balance and hit the ground.

Bruce hissed when Kal’s sword impaled his shoulder and pinned him in place.

“Checkmate.”

“Do you really intend to leave me?” Bruce gritted, his eyes reflecting pain Kal wasn’t certain was caused from his attack alone. 

“Yes,” Kal answered flatly twisting his blade for added effect.

Bruce winced before closing his eyes and laughing. “Then I guess I really _will_ have to kill you. There is no way I can let anyone else claim what is mine.”

Kal wasn’t sure if he was more taken by Bruce’s sad tone or his fast movements, but just as Kal started deciphering his dilemma, Bruce grabbed Kal's blade with his free hand and ripped his shoulder free causing Kal to lose his balance .

“What the-”Kal balked just before he was thrown to the ground.

“Mr. Hunter” Bruce leered while bringing the hunter’s own sword to Kal’s neck. “ _Kal_ . I must admit, I really am going to miss you.”

“You…” Kal growled as he started to pick himself up but stopped once he felt the end of his own blade.

“Before I bid you adieu, I shall grace you with one last gift,” Bruce smiled before straddling Kal’s waist and leaning in. “Aren’t I such a generous monster?”

Their lips met and Kal didn’t try to put up a fight. Instead he allowed the vampire to dominate his mouth. A bit disappointed with Kal’s unresponsiveness, Bruce pulled away and frowned. “Kal, you aren’t as defiant as you used to be. Are you growing soft?”

“Hardly,” Kal smirked. Then Bruce felt the pain of Kal’s concealed dagger in his back.

Bruce nearly jumped back and shouted in pain. Kal made a move to grab his sword, but Bruce flung it across the field and grabbed Ka;'s hand so he could pin it over the hunter's head.

“Ah, your blessed weapons are such a pain,” Bruce hissed while pulling the dagger out his back and holding it in front of them. A bit of blood dripped off of its end and spilled onto Kal’s face causing the dhampir to wince. 

Bruce smiled darkly fully aware how the smell of his blood affected the dhampir. He then licked a bit of the crimson fluid from the dagger and spoke lowly. “The scars your blessed blades leave on me take weeks sometimes even months to fully heal.”

Bruce took the end of the dagger and slowly began to rip the buttons off the front of his own shirt. “You see, my body is covered with your valor.”

Kal’s eyes widened when he caught a glimpse of Bruce bare well-toned chest. It looked perfect beyond a few noticeably garish scars. 

“Sh-shut up,” Kal somehow managed to sputter while forcing his eyes away.

“I can remember as clearly as today the origin of each cut. You see this one? It’s one of my favorite memories.” 

Bruce brought the hand which was still dripping with blood towards the lower right side of his ribcage and touched a long sword shaped scar. “In the meadow of Arden. It was a hot summer night. You had such a heated desperate look in your eyes.” Bruce’s chest heaved causing the crimson fluid to roll off his fingers and down his stomach. “The way our bodies danced against the moonlight, it was pure poetry in motion.” Now Bruce was bringing the hand back towards his mouth. “The scent of my blood filling the air and painting all those flowers a bright shade of crimson.” He lapped the thick scarlet liquid up. “The taste of your lips…”

Kal chocked on the air as he swallowed on nothing, his eyes locked on Bruce although everything within him was telling him to look away.

Bruce’s smile curled into a shallow frown, his eyes still leering at Kal. “Oh my, you don’t look so good, Kal. If it will help, feel free to take a bite,” Bruce motioned towards his own neck. “I told you I was feeling generous.”

“Keep away from me!” Kal shouted while swinging his free hand at Bruce. “Your blood has no power over me. You’re wasting your time.”

Bruce caught Kal’s wrist and forced it to his neck. “Yes. Aren’t you lucky? You can drink as much as you like and never worry about becoming my slave.”

Kal wrapped his hand around Bruce’s throat, but Bruce was holding the tendon perfectly so he couldn't squeeze down all the way. He then leaned in so their faces were nearly touching. “You know how many vampires would kill for such an opportunity?”

“Bruce…” Kal murmured his eyes glossy and pained.

Bruce gave the hunter a sympathetic smile and whispered tenderly. “It’s okay, Kal. Just give into your desire.”

Their lips met for a second time that night. However, this time Bruce’s mouth was laced with the lingering bits of the blood he’d licked off his fingers. Kal felt his head go light as Bruce began to work his mouth and tongue, slowly charming Kal until he was kissing him back. Unlike the kisses they’d shared in the past, this one was less forceful and violent

Once Kal finally started to respond, Bruce backed off a bit and allowed Kal to explore his mouth, savoring in the feel of Kal’s light yet needy caresses. 

Eventually the need for air caused them to pull away.

Kal exhaled softly and gasped. “Why are you trying so hard to tempt me? What do you _want_ from me?”

“What I _want_ ?” Bruce echoed, his brow stitching as the words came out of his mouth. He then looked into Kal’s eyes and for a long time and fell silent. His mouth then twisted into an injured smile before it turned completely solemn. “Kal, don’t go.”

“What?”

Kal’s eyes were now wide with shock and Bruce had his arms wrapped tightly around his neck. “If you leave my domain, I can’t protect you any longer, and you’ll die.”

Kal sat up realizing Bruce was making no effort to force him back down. He then lightly shoved Bruce out of their embrace, but the vampire remained seated on his lap. “I don’t _want_ your protection. I don’t want _anything_ from you.”

“I know…but I…” Bruce lost the nerve to finish his sentence.

Kal forced out a derisive sneer. “I thought you were going to kill me?”

“I would’ve if that was what you truly desired, but you and I both know it is not.”

Kal’s face dropped back to a frown. “How do you know what I want?”

“Because the thing we both seek is the same thing we both can’t have,” Bruce answered while searching Kal’s eyes. When Kal made no move to respond and lowered his gaze, Bruce stood up and growled.

“Fine, go ahead and leave, hunter. Run off on your pointless crusade! Go die for those ungrateful humans. See if I care.”

“I told you I wouldn’t go until I finally killed you,” Kal warned while picking his sword off the ground.

“Oh?” Bruce snapped before he jumped in Kal’s face and lifted the sword which was still in the dhampir’s hand up to his own neck. “Then go ahead and do it.”

Kal looked baffled and griped the sword tighter as he pressed it closer to Bruce.

“What are you waiting for, Kal?” Bruce taunted. 

Kal narrowed his eyes onto Bruce who was staring at him intently. “This is some kind of a trick.”

Bruce’s face did not change.

Kal’s hand began to shake. “I…I can’t…I don’t get it. I…what kind of trick are you pulling on me?” Now the hunter’s face was twisted with confusion. “It must be all this blood in the air. It’s..messing with my head.”

“I thought my blood did not hold any reign over you?” Bruce jeered.

“I, maybe I was wrong.” Kal looked directly into Bruce’s firm gaze. “What other explanation could there be?”

Bruce stared back desolately. “If I knew the answer to that question, I would’ve killed you a long time ago.”

Kal felt his grip loosen and his sword start to drop, that is until he heard the sound of a shout in the distance.

“BRUCE!”

Before Kal knew it, Tommy was already on him, claws and fangs fully bared out as he narrowly missed severing Kal’s arm from his body.

“Shit!” Bruce cursed while watching the two exchange blows. “Tommny, Wait!”

The sound of talons and metal clashing filled the air as Bruce frantically watched and tried to decide what to do. However, when Kal lost his footing, Bruce finally jumped in.

“Bruce, I don’t understand…” Tommy looked at Bruce with confusion as his friend held his wrist which was just a few inches from Kal’s throat. 

It wasn’t until he looked down and saw the sword mere centimeters from his own chest that Tommy realized what almost happened. “Oh no, Bruce…” Tommy quivered as he saw the sword sticking out of the pureblood.

“Bruce…” Kal whispered when he realized what he’d done. 

Just as he’d lost his balance, the ginger-haired vampire saw an opportunity and lunged towards Kal, however, he misjudged the dhampir’s speed, and Kal turned his sword in just the perfect position to impale the vampire's heart. However, when the world came into focus, Bruce was the one with a sword in his back going through his heart instead.

Bruce sagged a bit onto Kal’s blade and felt his body grow heavy. In one last ditch effort to stop the battle, he released a huge blast of his energy that sent both Kal and Tommy flying away.

Tommy hit a nearby tree hard, and fell unconscious, but Kal did a backwards somersault abd landed back on his feet. He then raced towards Bruce and swiftly pulled the sword out of the vampire causing Bruce to collapse into his arms.

“Bruce!” Kal frantically shouted while shaking the half conscious vampire.

Bruce let out a hoarse laugh and brought a hand to Kal’s face. “Now _those_ eyes…those are different….I could get use to _those_ eyes.”

Although his face still looked anxious and worried, Kal frowned at Bruce’s taunt. This only caused Bruce to laugh out again before coughing up a bit of blood and mumbling. “I suggest you run while you still can. I can sense my father’s presence approaching.”

With that final warning, Bruce passed out.

“Bruce!” Kal exclaimed still not fully realizing what it was he was doing. It was then he sensed the foreboding presence Bruce mentioned not too far in the distance. 

Recognizing what was coming, Kal gently laid Bruce on the ground, sheathed his sword, and ran away. 

“Damn it!” He cursed as he looked over his shoulder one last time and stared at the unconscious Bruce.

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, those enemies went and decided to start and fall for each other. Though neither of them understands what is going on. 
> 
> Yay, I’m so happy I can finally start to get to the scenes where these two aren’t at each other’s throats. If any of you have read my past stories, I am usually into all kinds of fluffy crap, so I’ll be glad I can get a little in. Just a few more chapters to make it to that point! Although I like flirty arrogant Brucie, and I'll miss writing him, I much prefer sweet Clark over angry serious Kal, lol. Also, I actually miss broody TsunBats too, haha.
> 
> *  
> *
> 
>  **The Al Ghuls:** Considered royalty among the purebloods because they are one the oldest and most powerful pureblood families. They also wield the power of the League of Shadows. The League’s strength in numbers is on par with the Court, and they are considered more powerful since it’s an organization run by purebloods.
> 
> The Al Ghuls have assimilated many pureblood families into their ranks as either part of their family or subservient families to them. They are only interested in pureblood preservation and want nothing to do with the Court, but do have a loose alliance with them because they recognize someone needs to keep the _lessers_ in check. 
> 
> Besides functioning as a group dedicated to pureblood preservation, they will also take out any berserk or rouge vampires. Although they feel humans are nothing more than their food source and servants, they do believe in order within the vampire ranks in order to preserve their food source.
> 
>  **The Waynes:** A family bloodline that's even older and rumored to be more powerful than the Al Ghuls. It is an unspoken belief that they are also royalty however they abandoned such labels in order to choose a life of peace with the humans and are one of the few pureblood families that decided to ally with the Court over the League.
> 
> However, even among the Court, the Wayne family is considered a group of _human sympathizers_ , and several times have butted heads with the Court.
> 
> The Al Ghuls have been trying for years to get them to join their ranks, and it is even rumored that the Wayne family breeds purebloods that are even more powerful than the Al Ghuls. The Al Ghuls want desperately do breed with them and feel the offspring of an Al Ghul and a Wayne would be the ultimate pureblood.
> 
>   **The League of Shadows:** A group of elite vampire warriors employed by the Al Ghuls. Many of the League’s generals are Al Ghul family members themselves.
> 
> The League’s main task is to kill any berserk or rogue vampires in order to maintain order within the vampire ranks, however they also have a rivalry with the Hunter's Association, and will take any opportunity to kill HA members if they should cross them. In general though, the League does not go out of their way to fight with the HA, though their relationship is very strained and there are rumors that a century old Cold War has been ongoing between the two groups.
> 
>  **Vampire deaths:** There are only two _known_ methods to killing a vampire. One is if the vampire breaks a blood oath, and the other method is to sever its head from its body. Although stabbing them in the heart or burning them completely up can temporarily kill them, however, after enough time has passed they can recover from these methods. 
> 
> Typically after a beheading, as an added measure, the HA will burn the remains and dissolve them in holy water. This is due to the rumor that a few high level pure bloods in the past have managed to recover from decapitation if they were able to reattach their heads in time.
> 
> Alrighty, that's it for now :)


	5. Breaking Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one of those one day chapters. This is where my Sunday went, lol. Please forgive all the grammatical mistakes 0_o

_The first thing I was greeted with was tears. Somehow I had a gift for putting such a face on the people who loved me. I truly did take my parent’s feelings for granted…_

“Bruce!” Martha shouted while throwing her arms around her son. “You are awake!”

Had his body not been exhausted, Bruce would’ve winced at the pain from his mother's embrace. However, it seemed like a small cost considering how happy she was.

Martha kissed her son’s cheek before turning and calling out. “Alfred! Bruce is finally awake!”

No less than few seconds later, a man slightly older than his mother came rushing in

His typically stoic face looked overcome with relief. “Master Bruce, thank goodness!”

Now Bruce was definitely confused. “Mother…what…” Bruce murmured. His voice was sore and raspy and didn’t sound like his own.

She looked at her son with concern, her cheeks still stained from fresh tears before brushing a few stray strands out of Bruce’s face and replying. “Bruce, you were severely injured. You’ve been asleep for the last four days.”

“I, don’t…”Bruce wrinkled his brow. His mind was still hazy and he couldn't quite piece together her words. Then again, considering the tremendous ache he was feeling, she had to be telling the truth

Alfred rested a hand on Bruce’s lap and gave him a soft but firm look. “Master Bruce, you took a blade to the heart. Had it been a normal sword, you would have recovered in a days’ time, however, it was a hunter's blessed blade…”

It was at that point a flood of memories overtook Bruce’s scattered mind, the dimmest one being what happened after the point of his momentary death. 

“Bruce, I’m so glad you are okay,” Martha cried out again before bursting into tears and hugging him again.

After she finally pulled away, Bruce looked at her with question. “Father?”

Martha’s face paled as though she suddenly remembered something upsetting and replied. “Oh Bruce, your father, he…I never seen him so upset before. After that hunter struck you, he… Bruce, you’re father has never killed a human, but that day the look in his eyes…”

“He killed him?!” Bruce exclaimed while suddenly sitting up. That was a mistake he immediately regretted and he instantly reeled from the pain.

Martha gasped and steadied her son. She then nodded her head and smiled at Bruce sadly. “No, he did not go after him. He made sure you were okay first, and in doing so the hunter got away. Then, after he was certain you would be alright, he went to see the Court.”

*******************************************************

“Thomas, how unlike you to come and see us without first requesting an audience.”

Thomas gritted his teeth at the obviously pointed remark and snapped back at the group of white masked vampires staring down at him from the balcony. “Enough with the tiresome formalities, I am quite weary of this game.”

“Thomas, it appears something is troubling you,” another man commented.

“You’re damn right!” Thomas shouted, his patience long since lost. “What point is there in following the Court’s tiresome rules if hunters can just come into my domain and strike down my only child?!”

Though he could not see their faces, the body language of the group plainly showcased their indifference.

The eldest member of the group leaned back in his chair and folded his arms. “Wayne, the Court has eyes and ears everywhere. We know all about your son.”

“Yes, he gallivants all over this countryside always causing mischief,” a female voice scoffed.

“What exactly do you expect us to do when your son goes looking for his own death?” The man next to her shrugged.

Thomas clenched his fist tightly and lowered his gaze before grounding out his reply. “Be that as it may, I will do whatever it takes to protect my boy. Even if that means taking matters into my own hands.”

“What are you implying, Wayne?”

The already dark room somehow grew dimmer when Thomas’s eyes and voice turned cold. “If you don’t do your job and keep those hunters out of my territory, then so help me I will do it myself.”

The temperature in the room suddenly dropped and the group shivered. Although the display had been subtle, they understood the full truth behind Thomas’s warning.

After exchanging glances with one another, the senior member finally spoke. “Very well, we understand. We will speak with the Hunter’s Association on this matter.”

Thomas’s face slightly lightened, but his relief was quickly stripped by the man’s next statement. “In return, I suggest you keep a tight _leash_ around your boy.”

Thomas nodded his concurrence before turning to leave. It was then older man gave Thomas one last warning. “Also, if he leaves your domain, he matter is no longer in our hands.”

“Fine,” Thomas gruffly replied before he finally left.

“Wayne is starting to lose patience,” A woman whispered from the crowd.

“The feeling is mutual,” someone else muttered.

“Well, until our plan is complete, we still need him in order to keep those troublesome Al Ghuls at bay."

“Yes, let us bide our time,” The eldest member smirked. “When the opportunity comes, we will take those arrogant purebloods out. Besides, we already know Wayne’s weaknesses well. We can easily use that son of his to finally undo him.”

**********************************************

“Marriage?”

Bruce frowned at the pair of wide blue eyes looking back at him. “Yes, Tommy, no matter how many times you say it, it won’t change.”

Tommy burst into another fit of laughter. “Oh Bruce, you've really done it now."

Bruce rolled his eyes and groaned. “My mother already has a list of would be brides. Of course, all the purebloods are at the top. Apparently since I just turned 21, father thinks I’m at _that_ age, but I know what he’s really up too. He thinks if I get married he can finally reign me in…”

Bruce narrowed his eyes bitterly towards the ground causing Tommy to go silent.

“My father says if I don’t pick someone by the end of the year, he will pick for me.”

The sound of a snort cut the tension, and Bruce glared at Tommy who had a hand covering his mouth.

“It’s not funny,” Bruce clenched. 

“Oh, yes it is,” Tommy snickered. “I just keep imagining a hitched Brucie with cute little baby biting at your heels. I bet any offspring of yours would be an absolute _pain_ in the **ass**.” 

“Where are you going, Bruce?” Tommy blinked when Bruce started to walk away. 

“Somewhere less insufferable,” Bruce muttered wryly.

Okay, okay, I’m sorry!” Tommy shouted while racing after the fuming vampire and placing a hand on his shoulder. He then brushed away a few tears and smiled. “Bruce. I’m done. I promise.”

Bruce shrugged the hand away before crossing his arms over his chest.

Surprisingly his friend now had a serious look on his face. “So Bruce, about what happened. I just wanted to thank you. If you wouldn’t have jumped between me and that hunter, I’m sure that blade would’ve gone through my heart instead.”

“Tommy…” Bruce murmured. When Bruce jumped between them, he’d mostly done it to save Kal. Although he knew Kal had the upper hand and was on the verge of striking Tommy first, Bruce knew he would’ve had no choice but to kill Kal had he successfully taken out his friend. 

“But, Bruce,” Tommy started, his voice and face now dark. “About you and that hunter…”

“What?”

Tommy suddenly closed his mouth and smiled. “Never mind.”

Bruce started to push the point further, his instincts definitely telling him something was wrong, but Tommy quickly shoved him and laughed out. “So, you have any future Misses Waynes in mind?”

“No,” Bruce grimaced, his current worries suddenly replaced by his previous woes.

Tommy threw an arm around Bruce’s neck and pulled him in closely. “I can help you pick. I know all the most _fitting_

_prospects.”_

Bruce frowned at Tommy’s hand which was now making a suggestively lude gesture.

“It’s not necessary,” Bruce grunted while pushing Tommy away.

Tommy easily allowed himself to be shoved and chuckled.

“So you’re just going to let your mom and dad pick for you?”

“No,” Bruce answered evenly.

Tommy snorted. “Then what are you going to do? Runaway?”

Bruce smiled back. “Precisely.”

Tommy’s jaw dropped before he stared at Bruce suspiciously. “Bruce, really?”

“It won’t be permanent,” Bruce reassured while waving a dismissive hand. “It will just be until this whole affair blows over. If I disappear for a while, I am sure my parents will realize how serious I am. Besides, I always wanted to strike out on my own and finally venture outside our domain.”

“Bruce, you’re always so full of the _bright_ ideas,” Tommy groaned while bringing a hand to his temple. “Well, you’re definitely on your own this time.”

“I did not intend for you to follow me. I just came to give you a proper farwell.”

“Fine. Goodbye,” Tommy replied flatly.

“So cold,” Bruce pouted in an obviously fabricated voice. 

Now Tommy was looking at Bruce with a very grave expression. “Bruce, if you get caught in another pureblood’s domain or the hunters find you, it could mean your end. Just think this through.” 

“I have,” Bruce smirked while patting his friend on the shoulder and waving him off. “See you around Tommy.”

********************************************************

Kal stared up at the sky in a daze. It was at that moment a pair of blue eyes and a worried face was hanging over him. “Earth to Kal. What’s wrong with you?”

Kal blinked before his mind finally came back to him. He then accepted the hand which gesturing to help him up.

As Pete lifted Kal off the ground, he laughed out lightly. “I haven’t seen you fall for a move like that since our basic training days.”

Kal gave his friend a shamed look and recalled how he’d just been thrown flat on his back by the blonde.

“Kal, are you okay? You’ve seemed really distracted lately.”

Ever since his last encounter with Bruce, Kal had not been focused. It wasn’t so much he was concerned about the vampire. He was already well aware a strike like that would only temporarily stop a vampire’s heart. It was actually a common tactic hunters used to incapacitate vampires long enough to take their heads and make the deaths permanent. 

So the thing that was actually bothering Kal was the fact that afterwards, he didn't do exactly that. When he went to meet Bruce that night, he was resolved to finally kill the demon, but when the opportunity came, he didn’t take it.

Sure he could use excuses such as leaving Bruce alive in hopes his father would not pursue him, but Kal knew he was never one to stray from a fight. He also tried the justification that the blood was messing with this head, but Kal knew beyond the "arousing" effects caused by his bloodlust, Bruce didn’t hold any power over him.

So why? Why had Kal allowed Bruce to live? Why did he let such a rare opportunity slip through his fingers? Why was he so shocked and worried when he held the vampire in his arms and watched his life slowly leave him? Why did his heart ache so much at these thoughts, and what exactly did this all mean?

“You know, now is not a good time to have your head in the clouds. Next month will be our placement exams,” Pete scolded as he pulled Kal from his thoughts.

Kal smiled at his friend weakly. “Oh yeah, I’m sorry.”

Pete nodded his head and grinned back. “You don’t have to be sorry for me. If you don’t do good during the examination, you’ll end up somewhere in the boonies. Then you can be sorry for yourself.”

Kal’s posture dropped and he stared at the ground in defeat. Pete looked at the dhampir sympathetically before giving him a reassuring pat.

“Hey, I get it man. You’re just a little nervous and overworked. So, considering all our classes are complete and mandatory training is postponed to gives us time prepare for our exams, why don’t you take a few days off to clear your head? I can cover for you till then.”

Kal’s face brightened up a bit and he smiled back at Pete. “That actually sounds like a good idea. Thanks, Pete.”

“Hey, that’s what I’m here for,” Pete shrugged before giving Kal a proud smirk. “Besides, I expect to score high, so I don’t want you to trail too far behind me. That way we can both end up in the same regiment.”

*****************************************************************

“Well, this place certainly is lively,” Bruce hummed while watching a crowd of people bustle around the market place. It'd only been a few days since his departure, but Bruce was already far on the outskirts of another vampire’s domain.

“Hey you! What are you doing up on my roof?” A man shouted while waving an angry fist. “Get down!”

“Oh,” Bruce lilted with a smile. “My apologies.”

Bruce then nodded his head before doing a somersault off the building and landing gingerly to the ground. The entire time his hands were in his pockets making the whole display look more effortless than it already was.

“What the?” the man gasped, his eyes wide with shock. “How the hell did you do that?” but by then Bruce had already disappeared into the crowd.

Right now, the young pureblood was looking about the street with his eyes of a child. A few women beamed at him when he passed by, to which he responded with his most charming smile. Several others tried to get him to buy a multitude of items, undoubtedly taken in by his expensive clothes and clean looks. Despite masking his presence, Bruce still stuck out dramatically while walking among the common human people as did most aristocrats.

Had Bruce not been handed a flyer, he probably would’ve been content spending the rest of the day people watching. He examine the flyer. “Oh, a circus. That _does_ sound interesting.”

***********************************************************************

“And introducing the stars of Haly’s big ring circus, the FLYING GRAYSONS!”

Bruce’s bright blue eyes were now impossibly large and his mouth was opened wide while he cheered and clapped along with the crowd. “Wow, I had no idea there were humans with so much refinement and grace.”

Sure, what he was watching was something he could easily do himself, but the fact that it was humans accomplishing such a feat had the vampire more than captivated.

“Although I can’t say everyone here isn’t cheating,” Bruce murmured lowly while looking at the lion tamer who had the beast completely locked under her gaze.

“You smell different,” A gruff voice stated from behind Bruce. Considering the vampire had snuck his way in, he was seated far in the back row away, and he’d been certain no one was sitting behind him till now. How had the man gotten there without him noticing? 

“It’s not often we see your kind around here,” the stranger continued to point out.

Bruce turned around and gave the older man a slightly perplexed look. “I beg your pardon?”

“Purebloods,” the man smiled slyly.

Now Bruce’s attention was thoroughly caught. “How did you know?”

“You might be trying to mask your presence, but you can’t fool this nose,” the man answered while tapping it for added emphasis.

Bruce narrowed his eyes and examined the strange figure. Though his clothes were a little worn, they were bright and gaudy, a clear indication he was part of the troupe. Eventually Bruce smirked back at the worker and replied. “Well you don’t seem exactly human either, sir. However, I know you aren’t a vampire, so would that mean you are…”

Than man nodded his head. “Yes, I am what you believe.”

For a second Bruce was at a loss. “I, but you work here at the circus? I thought all dhampir’s had to work for the HA.”

The dhampir let out a light laugh.

“My you purebloods _do_ live sheltered lives. I can’t believe you never heard of Haly’s traveling circus.”

Bruce continued to stare blankly at the man, pushing him to explain further.

“We here at Haly’s are different. We don’t follow the rules of the rest of the world.”

“I see,” Bruce mumbled while drifting his gaze into the audience and towards a few circus members. “Then that would explain why I detect so many humans and vampires here. So what exactly is going on? You wouldn’t happen to be up to anything _erroneous_?”

“And what if we were? Would you run off to tell your pureblood friends?” The man questioned while carefully watching Bruce.

For a moment, Bruce stared back at the man before lowering his gaze and replying lowly. “It’s not mine or their business to know…”

The dhampir gave Bruce a peculiar look and laughed. “You _are_ a strange one.” 

“Well, don’t worry. We aren’t up to anything devious. We're merely as we seem. I traveling circus which performs for humans to pay the bills. The only humans we feed off of are our own members”.

“Against their will?” Bruce asked somewhat anxiously.

The older man’s smile turned up a tinge. “Do any of the humans here look to be in distress?”

Bruce looked about the crowd again, but the only energy he picked up was light and happy giving him no indication that the man was lying.

“This circus is a place for wayward souls,” the dhampir continued to explain. “We’ll accept anyone, humans, vampires, dhampirs. Just as long as you earn your keep and don’t cause trouble for your fellow members or our customers, you have a place to rest your head.”

“I see…” Bruce mumbled thoughtfully while continuing to take in the bright atmosphere.

“So how about you, pureblood? You look a bit wayward yourself.”

Bruce shrugged his agreeance but still stared out into the audience. For some reason, he was suddenly reminded of his parents. He was certain by now they were worried sick.

“I suppose I do, but this arrangement is only temporary,” Bruce answered. He then stood up and gave the older dhampir a small bow and smiled. “Well then, thank you very much for this experience. I quite enjoyed it. I’m glad there is a place of hope like this. I wish the best for you and your companions.”

The dhampir bowed his head back but did not get up from his seat. He then watched quietly as Bruce exited the tent.

The market was now a bit less crowded and a majority of the town’s inhabitants were attending the circus. Bruce walked silently down the street with his hands strung in his pockets trying to keep himself warm. Bruce hated the cold. 

Although the sky was bright, it was still a chilling winter day, and right now Bruce’s thoughts were as flitting as the rolling clouds above him. For some reason, seeing the members of the circus had reminded Bruce of his own family. 

Bruce continued trekking along with his thoughts, until he reached the edge of the city. That was when he felt a familiar presence on the outskirts of town causing the vampire’s mood to instantly brighten back up.

*****************************************************************

The sweat rolled off Kal’s brow as he thrust his sword one last time into the air. He’d just spent the last several hours doing nothing but training. Although his mind was still heavy with stress, he somehow felt much more calm coming to a old familiar place. 

It wasn’t until Kal felt a chill run down his spine that he finally stopped. He then lifted his head towards the sky, closed his eyes, and called out. “Bruce?”

There was no mistaking his presence. By now, Kal could recognize it better than his own. 

When Kal opened his eyes again, a familiar smile was gleaming back at him. “Hello, _Mr. Hunter_. Even at a place like this, fate has brought us together.”

Kal inadvertently took a step forward with his hands out, not exactly sure what he was about to do. “Bruce, you’re alright.”

Bruce threw his head back and laughed. “Of course I am. Why? Were you worried?”

The moment Bruce dropped his face back down and smirked, Kal came to his senses and stopped. “Of course not.” 

“Bruce, why are you so far from your domain?”

Kal asked.

Bruce’s smile wavered when he saw the hunter's disapproving frown. It reminded him too much of his father. He then casually drifted his way closer, his lips slowly turning back to an amused curl. “This is strange. No threats against my life? No colorful names?” Bruce's steps shortened just a few feet shy from the dhampir. “Why, Mr. Hunter, have you finally _fallen_ for me?”

“Bruce, just stop it already,” Kal wearily groaned. “I’m just so _tired_ of this.”

“What are you trying to tell me?” 

Kal’s face turned even more furious. “This finally needs to end between us. You've interfered with my life for the last time. I can’t sleep. I can't focus… If I don’t kill you, I’ll never…”

Kal’s voice drifted along with eyes. Bruce leaned forward and saw Kal's disoriented expression before he suddenly sheathed his sword and ran away.

“Well, that was unexpected.” 

Bruce laughed.

Kal took off down the path of the abandoned ruins, the vampire following close behind him and singing out. “Where are you going, Mr. Hunter? I didn’t say you could go?”

It wasn’t till he reached an area that was blocked off by a wall and several broken pillars that Kal finally stopped running. He then turned around with his sword ready. 

By then, Bruce was all but skipping, not exactly sure why Kal had run away but still enjoying the chase. It was then that Kal unexpectedly lunged at Bruce. The vampire easily dodged the strike but was surprised when the ground where he’d been forced to step suddenly started to crumble.

Realizing what was happening, Bruce tried to glide away, but was caught by Kal sending both of them falling down a concealed pit.

Bruce shifted their bodies so Kal hit the ground first. The area they landed in was no larger than a small room, and the shaft they’d fallen through was long and narrow. There was also a great deal of sunlight pouring down on them, making Bruce feel drained and vulnerable. It also didn't help that the space was so small he didn't have much room to avoid Kal’s strikes.

All signs told Bruce it was best for him to return to the surface before Kal regained his stance, and that’s just what he started to do. That is until he got a few feet into the air and suddenly fell back to the ground. For some reason, he was unable to fly. 

“What is the meaning of this?” 

“I finally got you, Bruce!” Kal reveled from behind him. 

Bruce quickly whipped around and glared at the smirking hunter. “What?”

“When I was younger, I used to train at these old ruins alone far away from my peers in hopes I could learn how to keep my vampire instincts under control. Imagine my surprise when I found several of these old traps left over from the war.”

Bruce eyed the self-satisfied Kal harshly before deciding to leap up and climb his way out.

“Ah! What is this?” Bruce shouted while pulling his hands back in pain. The instant he touched the sides of the shaft, his fingers began to burn.

“Stings, doesn’t it?” Kal grimly laughed. “The upper walls of this trench are made of blessed silver so you won’t be climbing your way out. Also the way the plates are positioned, the sun will directly shine in here from every direction which will greatly minimize your shadow skills.

“Damn you,” Bruce hissed.

“Ha, I like that look on you, Bruce,” Kal triumphed. He then raised his blade up and pointed it straight and his neck. “Now it’s just a matter of actually slaying you, which I think in your current weakened position won’t be hard for me to do at all. So come at me with everything you have _monster_. I promise I won't go easy on you any longer. Today is the day one of us finally kills the other.”

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go. Proof that Dick will be showing up eventually. I actually meant to just throw that conversation in with Haly as a teaser, but then I realized I could really use Haly’s circus to further the plot by a lot (as you will see in upcoming chapters). Folks, sometimes I just make this crap up as I go, haha. 
> 
> In any case, next chapter will finally be the turning point in Bruce and Clark’s relationship (I promise). I think it’s finally developed to that point now, I just had to give Clark one last stubborn moment, because he actually is a really stubborn character. He doesn’t loosen up his fundamental ideals very easily, so he was actually a little difficult to break. At least he is a very open-minded person :)
> 
> Anywho, thanks again for all the support. See everyone next chapter :)
> 
>  **Haly’s Circus:** Traveling performers that are rumored to be a mix of humans, vampires, and dhampirs. They did not want to follow all the strenuous laws of humans and vampires. They are considered outcast among all groups, but they will accept any misfits into their family and protection.
> 
> They mostly keep to themselves and make a living off of performing for humans under the guise of a normal traveling circus. The do not attack humans either and are said to just form blood pacts within their ranks so that they do not need to prey off of humans.
> 
> Since they do not seem to pose a threat to the Court, League, or HA, they are pretty much ignored by them, though lately the Court seems to be putting a lot of pressure on them.
> 
>  **Vampire domains:** All the purebloods govern different regions and it is their responsibility to protect the vampires that live in their domain. Several purebloods have so much land they have gone as far as allocating parts of their region to high-level vampires which are known as Elites. The Ah Ghuls and Court hold reign over the most vampire domains.
> 
>  **Elites:** Vampire aristocrats who are not pure-bloods but are high-level vampires with strong pureblood ties. They are usually given subregions from other pureblood families to oversee. The Al Ghuls and the Court employ the most Elites.
> 
>  **Clash of the Titans:** A war from centuries ago where several pureblood families fought and established their vampire domains. It was also the time when the Court and Hunter’s Association was formed. It is said at this time the Court and HA formed as a means of protect non-pureblood vampires and humans because so many got caught up in the battle and were forced into blood servant pacts with the purebloods in order to be soldiers in their war.
> 
> During the war, it was rumored the Wayne family was one of the most ruthless and powerful participants and at one point held half of the vampire domains as their own, however due to unknown events they backed of the war, and gave up much of their land. In the end, the undeclared winners of the war were the Al Ghuls.


	6. Dance with the Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s another chapter that stole a few of my nights from me. What even is moderation? 
> 
> Okay, I know I am too excited about my own fic, but I was just really in a hurry to get to the good parts! Enjoy :)

Bruce winced and held his bloody arm. “Why, Kal, I think you mean to kill me.” 

“You got it,” Kal smiled back.

Typically the hunter would be reeling from the smell, but tonight he was too focused to be affected. 

Bruce took a step back, but was met with the resistance of a wall. It was then hat Kal lunged forward narrowly grazing the vampire on his other arm. He then followed up his strike up with another swift slash that gouged Bruce deep in his side.

“Wow, Bruce, without your tricks you're exactly as I expected.”

“Untrained.” Bruce was nicked on the thigh.

“Unrefined.” Kal struck his back.

“Unimpressive.” Bruce was now pinned against the wall, looking at Kal's sword and cursing lowly.

“Damn it,” Bruce panted

The sun was bearing down on him harshly making him feel drained. He'd somehow managed to dodge the majority of Kal’s attacks but was still feeling some stinging effects and becoming exhausted from blood loss.

During their entire fight, Bruce was on the defensive, and this time it wasn’t on purpose. Right now, most of his shadow abilities were being used to heal his wounds, and his range of motion was greatly reduced by the small area. 

Was he really about to fall to Kal’s blade? Had the years of constant taunting finally caught up to him?

Bruce tightened his jaw and glared at Kal. The hunter’s eyes were so sharp and fierce. Nothing at all like his typically uncertain expression. No, these were the eyes of an elite hunter who'd already killed several of Bruce’s kind.

Bruce felt his heart race at the thought. Typically this kind of adrenaline rush would have excited the pureblood, but right now a part of him just felt sad. Is this really how their story would end? With one of them dying?

“I see what you truly are now, Bruce,” Kal smirked darkly. He then charged Bruce and rammed into him causing the vampire to land on his back. “Just some spoiled little vampire whose never had to fight for his life.”

He brought his sword to Bruce’s neck. “You're no match for me now.”

“Kal…” Bruce murmured softly before closing his eyes.

Kal felt something in his chest twist, but pushed the feeling back before raising his sword high and driving his blade down for the final blow.

The world around Bruce went dark and quiet as he waited for what was coming. That is until he heard something faint and liberating beneath him. He then used the last remaining energy and gathered it into a ball of black energy he used to strike the ground.

“What the-” Kal balked just before he lost his balance and the floor completely crumbled.

The fall wasn’t as far as their trip down the pit, but in a matter of seconds the dust had settled and everything was dark.

“What…” Kal murmured while rubbing his head.

He then looked around and realized they'd fallen into an underground cavern that was completely damp and dark, save for the small bit of light coming up from the pit they feel from.

“Haha, I suppose I’m not as skilled as you are, Mr. Hunter, but don’t underestimate my resourcefulness…” A gleeful voice echoed from every direction. Due to the darkness, Bruce was able to use his shadow abilities again.

“And power!” Kal was suddenly hit hard enough to knock the wind out of him and was sent flying several feet back.

“Damn it.” Kal lurched while recovering from his daze.

He was then lifted off the ground by the throat before his back was shoved roughly into a wall.

“I should kill for your insolence,” Bruce snarled, his typically playful voice now cold and fierce.

Kal merely smiled back. “Go ahead and do it. I already told you only one of us would be leaving this place tonight.”

“So you wish for your death that much?” Bruce harshly questioned through barred fangs and glowing eyes. “I can grant it for you.”

“Go to hell,” Kal bit back despite choking on his constricted throat.

“Haha, perhaps, but not today,” Bruce laughed back caustically. 

His grip tightened further causing Kal to nearly pass out before he was suddenly released.

The hunter collapsed to the ground and coughed. His eyes then widened when he saw his sword next to him, but just as he reached for it, Bruce snatched it off the ground and crowed. “I will be taking this for now, and the dagger hidden in your boot.”

Bruce pointed the sword at Kal’s throat. Kal scowled at him and pulled the dagger out and tossed it.

“You aren’t going to kill me?”

“Not yet,” Bruce smirked while tucking the dagger in his coat.

“Why not?” 

“I would like to figure out how to escape this place first. Then I will decide your fate.”

“So what is this place?” Bruce questioned while examining the cave.

Kal just scowled at his stolen weapon before glowering back at Bruce’s face. He then narrowed his eyes, slightly upset he could see through the dark clearly. Admittedly, it was a good skill to have but still a dim reminder of what he actually was.

“Judging from the shape and texture of the rocks, this may have been a natural water cavern that dried up. That means there should've been a larger body of water feeding into this place at some point,” Kal finally answered.

“Well then, I suppose we shall find it,” Bruce hummed. He then motioned for Kal to start walking. “Lead the way.”

*************************************************************************

Well over an hour had passed with them searching the cavern. At some point, they left the larger expanse and the walls started to come closer together. This was a good indication that they were finally reaching the point where the river connected. 

“How much further do you think we need to go?” Bruce questioned. He was still walking a good distance behind Kal, watching the hunter and making sure he didn’t try to attack him.

Kal let out a frustrated sigh but didn't answer.

“So you have resolved yourself to the silent treatment?”

Still no reply.

Bruce crinkled his brow with irritation before he crooned in a voice that showcased his smugness. “Fine, then I shall do the talking.” 

Bruce sped up his pace so he was walking along side Kal and practically whispered in the hunter’s ear.

“Want to know a little secret, Mr. Hunter. Earlier, I was bluffing. I had grown so weak from the cuts caused by your abominable sword and the sun exposure, I actually could hardly keep on my feet nonetheless hold your sword.”

Now Bruce stepped in front of Kal so the dhampir was forced to stop, but his glare was something Bruce didn’t miss.

“In actuality, I could have easily gotten out of that pit on my own if I wasn’t so weaken, so I needed to bide my time to regather my strength. Also nightfall is finally here. In other words, had you grabbed for your sword, which I’m certain you debated doing several times, I would have most certainly fell to your blade.”

Bruce leaned in closer and smirked. “So, Mr. Hunter, are we still _unimpressed_.”

“You bastard!” Kal thundered while grabbing for his sword, but Bruce easily countered him and jumped back. 

“I’ll kill you,” Kal grounded.

“Haha, not unless I do so first,” Bruce laughed while patting Kal’s sword tucked in his belt. He then stopped and dropped his face so he was staring at the ground.

“You know, I’ve actually never killed anyone before,” Bruce finally murmured.

“I don’t believe you,” Kal snapped back.

“It’s true,” Bruce half smiled before turning his back to Kal and walking forward. “You see, it’s not my family’s way.”

Bruce looked over his shoulder half expecting to see Kal scowling at him, but instead the hunter had a contemplative look on his face.

“You know, contrary to what you might believe, vampires aren’t all uncivilized monsters. We actually don’t need to kill any of the humans we feed off of, and every time we bite someone, it doesn’t mean they’ll turn.”

“I know,” Kal grimaced. “You just have to drink a person’s blood long enough for your venom to transfer into their system and turn them.”

“Precisely,” Bruce chimed as he turned around and grinned at Kal. “But the line between life and death is very thin. Also the point that is considered too much is different for every person. Not to mention that once a vampire starts feeding, their bloodlust kicks in and it's difficult for them to return to a sense of reason. That is why it is something very risky, especially to someone untrained. My family, however,” Bruce’s face softened, but his smile faltered as he suddenly remembered his parents. “They have lived in co-existence with the humans for centuries now, and learning to distinguish that point is something I was taught at a very young age. Hence the reason I can boast to never taking a life.”

“Something like that can be taught?” Kal asked with piqued interest.

“Yes, it’s all a matter of listening to this,” Bruce tapped his chest. “The human heart governs so much of your races’ existence. I truly do find it a marvel.” Now Bruce’s eyes were a bit glossed over as though he were thinking about something fond.

“Also, most of my kind doesn’t indiscriminately go around attacking humans. We have very strict rules and laws.”

“You do?”

“Don’t you think if we did whatever we pleased there would be more reports of humans being attacked? Haven’t you ever wondered or considered that?”

Kal’s eyes grew smaller and drifted to the side. “No…I didn’t.”

“Ha, typical!” Bruce jeered while throwing his hands into the air. “You Hunters are all the same, running around killing my kind with a blind sense of _justice_. Only those at the top of your organization truly know what is going on. I should’ve figured they would keep so much information from their grunt soldiers. Nothing screams morale better than a noble crusade of men slaying _monsters_.”

Now Bruce was poking Kal in the chest.

“Did you know in order to keep the balance your organization willing hands over human sacrifices?”

Kal’s eyes flitted at Bruce’s revelation. “They what?”

“Yes, condemned criminals who are not sentenced to public hangings are given to the HA, and they in turn hand those men over to the Court. The Court then disperses those damned souls to different families to do what they please.”

Kal's face crumpled. “I had no idea…"

“Of course you didn’t,” Bruce snorted. “However, my family does not kill any of our offerings.”

“You don’t?”

Bruce’s smile turned up. Kal actually sounded more convinced than skeptical. 

“No, my father believes that no person is beyond redemption. Of course, the vampires in his domain still need to feed, so he has no choice but to hand several criminals over to his sublords, but those that remain in my household are given a choice. They will spend one year in our service as a food source. After that, they are employed by my father for 25 years, and at the end of that period, my father holds a review in order to discern whether they have actually reformed. If they still have not, they remain in his service and each year he will continue to conduct a review until they either reform or end up serving him till the end of their short human lives” 

“That's… _generous_ ,” Kal murmured before his eyes went hard. “But condemned criminals are usually monstrous murderers or people who have committed equally ungodly acts. Is it really fair to the people they committed sins against if they are allowed to go free?”

“Well, that is the reason he conducts a review. So he can determine whether they have truly repented and changed.”

Kal was now giving Bruce a doubtful look. “How does he know that?”

“Kal, we high-level vampires can easily get inside a weak minded human’s head. We can tell.”

Kal still had a torn look on his face which caused Bruce to further explain.

“Also, those that reform he provides with new names and new lives far from where they can be rediscovered. That way no one is any wiser of what has transpired and those who were sinned against can continue to live with a sense of requited vengeance.”

Kal looked a bit more persuaded but still had an edge of trouble lining his face. “Do other vampires do this too?”

Bruce lowered his head and looked regretful. “No, just my family. My father has tried to get others to follow our example, but they don’t feel it’s worth the effort and have deemed us human sympathizers.”

“But you’re purebloods, can’t you _make_ them listen!”

For a moment, Bruce just looked at Kal with a shocked expression before his lips pierced together into a shape of a frown.

“Typical human mentality,” he tsked. “What right does anyone have to force another to do something against their will? Even your own god with all his unfathomable power doesn’t do something so heinous. Only humans think they are above even him.”

Kal’s eyes widened before he backed away and then looked at Bruce with a shame.

After enough time passed with Kal looking at miserable, Bruce exhaled loudly and replied. “Well, I suppose this is where our journey ends.”

Kal looked around and realized they finally reached the end of the cavern. As he predicted, there was a river that used to run through it, however, it was dried up now.

Bruce turned back around and smiled while stepping out of the cave and into the outside field bathed by moonlight.

Kal’s eyes sharpened again as he watched Bruce draw his sword.

“What are you going to do?”

Bruce smiled and pointed the sword so it was touching Kal’s chest. He then dropped the weapon to the ground.

Kal’s face was the picture of confusion. “Why?” 

“I do not think I’ll grant your wish today, Mr. Hunter. Tonight, neither of us shall die.”

Kal made no attempt to retrieve his weapon and continued to eye Bruce. “Even after everything I did to you?”

Bruce sighed out wearily and rolled his eyes. “I’ll never understand why you are so eager to be killed. It is as if you _want_ to die. You should learn to value your short life more, Kal.”

“Bruce…” Kal mumbled, his face twisting in pain. He then turned his head so Bruce could not see his eyes. “I think I seriously misjudged you…”

Bruce’s eyes flared up and he was suddenly on Kal like a predator pouncing prey. “Ha! I was just telling you about my father, not about myself.”

Bruce brought a hand up with his claws fully released and raised them to meet the dhampir’s throat. “You see, Kal, that first night we met, I had every intention of killing you. I still do. I was tired of living under the rule of my father, the Court, everyone. I wanted to make a choice that would set my own fate in motion. You were meant to be my _first_.”

Kal turned his face back to meet Bruce, his gaze now fixed and resolute. “So what changed your mind?”

Bruce’s eyes widened further though this time they looked lost rather than surprised. He then backed away and frowned. “I told you already, my intent is still the same. You shall be the first one who dies by my hand.”

One of Kal’s eyebrows lowered before his mouth took the shape of a loose smile. “So as long as I’m alive, you won’t kill anyone?”

Bruce looked at Kal warily, trying to read his strange expression “…Yes.” 

There was no denying that the hunter was smiling now but his eyes were still wily. “Then I guess I’ll just have make sure to stay alive.”

Bruce smirked back. “Precisely.” 

For a moment, the two just stared at each other in silence, an unspoken agreement now made between them. Eventually Bruce idled his way towards Kal , his hand coming up to meet the hunter’s chest before he drummed his claws against his breastplate.

“So until the day I decide you outlived your usefulness to me, you better make sure not to let another vampire slay you while your on your silly little crusade. It's your heroic duty now.”

“Oh, so that’s how it is,” Kal chuckled back.

Bruce leaned in closer so their faces were inches apart. “Aren’t I such a well behaved little vampire? You should _reward_ me.”

Kal’s cheeks went a little red and he turned his eyes away nervously. “I…why should I?

This was an expression Bruce had never seen before but realized he preferred it to Kal’s typical scowl. Now it was his goal to see if he could make the hunter blush further.

Kal took a step back but by then Bruce already had his arms wrapped around his neck. “I promise it will be an experience that is rewarding for us both.”

“Wh-what do you want?” Kal stammered while lightly shoving Bruce away.

Bruce smiled mischievously at Kal and brought one finger to his lips in a suggestive gesture. “Let me tell you a little secret. You know that feeling of pleasure you get when you can finally give into your desires and act on your forbidden longing to taste my sweet venom in your mouth,”

Kal nodded mutely, unable to answer with words but his body still vividly remembering. Bruce seemed pleased to have the dhampir’s undivided attention. 

“Well, those things mean nothing to someone like me. However, considering my pureblood lineage, the one thing I’ve rarely, no, never experienced is the feeling of another slowly draining away my life’s essence.”

Kal swallowed on the lump in his throat. Something about Bruce’s dark eyes of longing, mixed with the way he was sliding his hand down his own neck left it impossibly dry.

“Y-you _want_ to be bitten?” Kal managed to stumble out. 

“Haha, yes,” Bruce laughed out with pure delight. The dumbstruck look on Kal’s face was priceless. 

“Not many purebloods freely give away this secret, but the sensation of fangs carving into our skin, especially in our most sensitive regions, is equivalent to the effect our blood has on others. However this secret is kept well because no vampire dares to bite any of us for fear of becoming our slaves. However,” Bruce captured Kal’s neck again, but this time the hunter wasn’t pushing him away. 

“A dhampir like you is completely immune. You are free to partake as much as you like."

“Wow, Bruce,” Kal gasped his eyes still wide. That is until he lowered his head so their faces were level and smirked. “You’ve been giving away a lot of your family’s secrets tonight.”

“Yes, because I know eventually I will bury you in your grave with them,” Bruce idly threatened.

Kal’s smile did not falter. “Is that so?” 

“So, will you give me my reward, _dhampir_?” Bruce trilled his lips just barely touching Kal’s.

Kal did not respond, but the involuntary shiver that followed was all Bruce needed. 

“Perhaps you need a little bit more convincing?” Bruce captured Kal’s lips in a soft kiss as though he were waiting for Kal’s permission to press harder. Eventually Kal kissed him back, however his movements were a bit measured and hesitant. 

Although the kiss was wanting, Bruce remained patient and continued to entice Kal with soft caresses and playful lips. Eventually his efforts were rewarded and Kal’s hands subconsciously moved to Bruce’s waist and pulled the vampire in deeper.

Bruce felt his heart beat rapidly in his chest when Kal eventually forced his way into his mouth. Their tongues then danced together in a duel of unchained longing and want. 

Against his better judgement, Kal let go of all his onuses and let his desire take over. Before he knew it, his head was dizzy and light and the only thing he could focus on was Bruce’s relentless tongue, and the sound of their haggard uneven gasp. 

This was one of the first times Kal had not been compelled to kiss Bruce due to the scent and taste of the vampire’s blood, but for some reason it was just as sweet as any other before it. 

Kal’s grip tightened and he forced his hands on Bruce’s hips, afraid what he would do if he dared to move them anywhere else. Bruce, however, wasn't nearly as modest, his fingers clawing at the back of Kal’s head and neck, tousling and running his fingers through his hair.

Eventually Bruce pulled away and started to venture to other parts of Kal’s face, placing light kisses on his cheeks, below his brow, and eventually dragging his tongue along his lower lip and chin.

Kal just panted lightly and took in some much needed air, allowing Bruce to abuse his face and only withdrawing slightly when he felt fangs graze his skin. He then followed Bruce’s lead and kissed the vampire’s forehead and behind his ear until eventually Bruce coaxed Kal’s mouth towards his neck.

Bruce shuddered when he felt the hot air touch his collarbone. He then bit his own lip and all but begged. “Kal, _please_ …”

Kal’s eyes, which were already half lidded, closed completely and suddenly he could hear Bruce’s racing pulse as though it were sounding from the vein in his neck. He then took in the scent of Bruce’s sweat, his mind completely turning blank and wondering why he was hesitating so much.

Every inch of his body was craving the sweet fragrance and forbidden taste he'd already memorized. His fangs were already barred, and his tongue was salivating. Bruce’s scent was filling up his mouth and drawing him closer. However, just as he was millimeters away, something in the back of his mind began to ache, and Kal stopped.

As if Bruce read his mind, he called out to the dhampir in a low sultry voice. “Just do it. Just give into your instinct, your _desire_. Give us what we both want.”

That was the final driving. Without further hesitation, Kal sunk his teeth into Bruce’s neck.

“Ah!”

Bruce nearly doubled over. The sensation was overwhelming he could hardly maintain his consciousness. Luckily Kal was still holding his waist, otherwise Bruce would’ve fallen to the ground.

His entire body was now frozen save for his hands which were clawing into Kal’s back, leaving irreparable damage in his armor.

At some point, Bruce stopped breathing and the only thing he could focus on was Kal’s fangs puncturing and staining his porcelain skin crimson.

Kal’s mind was at a complete lost. The only thing filling up his head, his entire body, was Bruce’s sweet essence. It was like milk and honey and everything right. Never in his life had Kal tasted something so delectably sweet and satisfying.

His entire body was being overtaken by an intense heat and he couldn't bring himself to flee it.

He never wanted to have anything fill his mouth again, not even the necessary life giving air. 

Bruce whimpered, unable to do anything to pull Kal out of his trance. He was rendered paralyzed by his senses. He could feel his life draining away from him, and he didn’t even care, didn’t want it to stop. He was too overcome and aroused to try to make sense of what was happening. Instead he just sagged a little and rested his head on Kal’s shoulder and mewled.

Kal could hear the sound of Bruce’s heart weakening, and the link that had formed the moment their bodies connected started to waver. That's when something in him snapped, and he pulled out of his delirium.

“Bruce!” Kal gasped once he realized what he’d done.

Bruce just smiled weakly with a flush and cloudy sapphires.

“Your eyes are red,” Bruce murmured with a lopsided grin.

“What?” Kal chocked, not realizing Bruce was speaking literally.

Bruce suddenly attacked Kal’s lips making it impossible for Kal to question him further. Right now the vampire’s body was burning with need. 

“Bruce?!” Kal quailed while Bruce started to claw at his armor and bite his neck hard enough to leave marks without breaking skin.

“Kal, I need…” Bruce quivered before abandoning his words and stealing another kiss. It was then that Kal felt Bruce’s painful arousal as the vampire intertwined his legs around Kal’s thigh and ground into his hip.

“Oh.”

Sure the dhampir himself was feeling quite stirred, but after all his encounters with Bruce, he was used to the effects Bruce’s arousing blood. Also, Kal was already well versed on the art of holding back.

Bruce however, was a different story. At some point during Kal’s musings, Bruce had peeled him out of his breastplate,l and was making work of his shirt.

Kal had reluctantly agreed to drink Bruce’s blood, but he hadn’t prepared himself to go this far. Then again, it wasn't as if he didn't want to. No, every fiber of his being wanted this. Since the day he first met the troublesome vampire, he wanted nothing more than to throw Bruce down and drive into him. However, the lingering bit of his humanity always fought against it.

Now Kal had to make his decision fast. Bruce was already unfastening the front of his pants and was literally inhaling his chest with his mouth.

Kal grabbed Bruce’s wrist, and the vampire made a sound of protest. He then tried to wriggle his hand free but was unable to. Kal was simply too strong, and Bruce’s mind was still caught in a lust-filled dizzy.

“Hey!” Kal cursed when Bruce bit him hard just above his nipple, finally drawing blood. He then glared at the hunter with lips forming into the shape of an angry pout.

“Bruce…” Kal started object, but before he could finish, Bruce was pressing his arousal into both their hands. If Kal refused to let him move his wrist, he would just bring his body to him.

Kal shuddered again and closed his eyes. The scent of Bruce’s blood still lingering in the air. He’d already gone this far, what was holding him back now?

Before he could react, Bruce was on his back and laughing with delight.

Kal finally gave in to his desire and started hungrily kissing Bruce’s shoulder and neck, throwing the vampire’s coat off in the process. Bruce then lifted his body up so there was even more contact between them. 

Kal growled in response. Bruce was now impeding him from freeing the vampire from his shirt.

He roughly pushed Bruce away, and continued on with his task, ignoring the hands that kept getting in his way. Now that Kal was finally complying, the vampire kept teasing the hunter, and Kal was all too aware.

For a moment, Kal just stared in a trance as he hungrily took in Bruce’s bare chest. There were a few scars covering his otherwise perfect body. When Kal saw the one over his heart, he was suddenly overcome with guilt. 

“Kal.” Once again, Bruce called the dhampir out of his own head, but also took advantage of the distraction and threw Kal onto his own back. He then straddled the hunter and laughed. He loved it when Kal’s face was seared with confusion.

Kal gasped as Bruce ground their hips together, both their arousals still fully clothed, making the action painful and frustrating.

Even Bruce was feeling the infuriating effects and decided to abandon his own game and started to lift himself up so he could wriggle out of his pants. Kal helped ease Bruce higher, his eyes watching the vampire’s every movement, his breath hitching when Bruce’s cock finally sprung free.

Bruce smiled fully aware that Kal’s blood red eyes were earnestly taking in his movements. He then leaned in and kissed the slack jawed dhampir while skillfully freeing Kal’s own hardened member.

Both participants gasped into each other’s mouths once their arousals met one another. Bruce then slowly began to rock into Kal as he closed his eyelids and sighed.

Kal’s eyes still remained opened and fixed while he memorized Bruce’s face. There was a light hue of pink painting his cheeks. Kal didn’t even think it was possible for Bruce to have that much color to him. There was also a bit of blood smeared under his mouth and his fangs were slightly showing.

Once again, Bruce grew impatient with his own teasing long before Kal as he finally lined himself up

Before Kal knew what was going on, Bruce was impaling himself onto the dhampir in one quick motion.

Bruce hissed, and Kal groaned. For a moment, neither of them moved from their current position. Bruce just focused on the pain and Kal on the pleasure.

Eventually Bruce lost patience and started to move. Slowly he ground into Kal, working up a easy pace as he tried to get use to the feeling of being completely filled. 

Bruce brought both his hands to Kal’s chest and steadied himself while Kal held onto Bruce’s hips and supported him further.

Eventually Bruce’s body adjusted to the dull tearing ache and he started to pick up speed. 

His eyes remained tightly shut until he felt his bodypushed backwards when Kal slowly sat up. Bruce stopped and opened a hazy blue sapphire and gasped. The shift in position caused Kal to push even further inside him.

As much as Kal was enjoying the feel of the vampire riding above him, he wanted nothing more than to drive into Bruce himself. He was just patiently waiting until Bruce’s face changed from pain to pleasure, clear indication that Bruce was finally ready.

Bruce let out a low moan as Kal began to rock their hips together. His movements were agonizingly slow but just the right amount of rough to drive the vampire insane. With each thrust, Bruce was meeting Kal and wrapping both his legs around the dhampir every time their bodies met, forcing him in deeper with each drive.

Eventually his efforts paid off, and Kal finally reached his prostate and slammed into him hard. Bruce threw his head into Kal’s chest and let out a muffled cry. Realizing he’d finally found Bruce’ sweet spot, Kal began to quicken his pace. 

Now tears were welling up in the pureblood's eyes, and he was no longer breathing. The pleasure was too stimulating for his body to function properly, and Kal was pounding into him relentlessly. 

Before Bruce could pass out from the lack of air, Kal reached between them and stroked the pureblood's leaking member, trying to milk out the vampire’s orgasm. Bruce’s body began to shudder, but the moment Kal bit down on his neck, it was finally over. 

Bruce arched his back and cried out, his seed spilling out all over both their stomachs. He then remained frozen while Kal’s teeth sunk deeper into his throat rendering the vampire helpless under a wave of pleasure coming from his neck, ass, and cock. 

After a few more wild thrust, Kal also came and released himself inside of Bruce, filling the vampire up further than he thought possible.

Now Kal was the one locked in place as he waited for the after spams to release him from his daze.

Bruce’s blood was slowly dripping into his mouth and choking his throat. Kal held back a cough and released Bruce causing the vampire to collapse to the ground. 

Kal also fell but was careful to not land on top of the smaller vampire.

He reluctantly pulled out of Bruce earning a sound of dissent. Bruce was too exhausted to do anything beyond that. He then reveled in the feel of Kal’s heat next to his own icy body, shielding him from the cold winter wind until the vampire was eventually lulled to sleep.

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personally, I just want to speak for myself and say, writing kissing and smut is exhausting, but once I start, it’s near impossible for me to stop until it’s all finished. I think my neck, back, and legs started to hurt while I wrote this because I always write hunched over a laptop while sitting on my couch (or bed) cross legged, and I have horrible posture. Also I really needed to use the bathroom halfway through, but I held it (I know, tmi). Okay, let me stop my whining, but really I just mention this, not to complain, but to say, I was _that_ caught up writing this one, lol. 
> 
> Please forgive the fact that this story is mostly a huge indulgence for a lot of my own fantasies. You are free to join me on my descent into depravity, though. I won’t judge. I’ll even hold your hand, haha.
> 
> As always, thanks for your support and feedback!


	7. Lost and Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t even care. I admit it. I am a fluff writing author. I try to write tragedy and then chapters like this happen. Oh well, can’t teach an old dog new tricks I suppose.

He was surprised that he actually managed to fall asleep.

When Bruce awoke, he could feel himself being engulfed by warmth he'd never experienced before in his life. It was radiant and inviting, and a part of him wished he could melt even further into it as he attempted to burrow closer to the body next to him. That was when he realized where he actually was.

Right now he was being held in the arms of his enemy. Also, at some point, Kal had found his cape and draped it over both their bodies. 

Bruce felt his heart beat rapidly in his chest as he looked up at the sleeping man cradling him in his arms.

Kal had such a peaceful look on his face, which somehow managed to amplify his already handsome features. 

_‘Gorgeous’_

Bruce was tempted to touch Kal’s face to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. Ever since he first laid eyes on the hunter, he made up his mind he had to have him for his very own. He’d never seen such a wild and enticing creature so full of life and burning passion. Bruce spent the good part of three years trying to figure out what drove the slayer, and his dull life had been set on fire by their relentless chase.

He thought the only thing he needed to quail his desires was the dhampir's body, but now he realized that was no longer enough. That wasn’t what had drawn the vampire to Kal.

When Kal’s dreamy eyes fluttered opened all the crimson color had drained from them and returned to a brilliant blue. 

Bruce quickly withdrew his hand, and he realized he’d subconsciously reached up and touched Kal which was the reason he woke up.

With a face still masked with sleep, Kal murmured lazily. “What do you call it when you love and hate something at the same time?”

Bruce looked at Kal sadly and replied in a broken voice. “Torture.”

Without warning, Bruce threw his arms around Kal’s neck and started to plead. “Run away with me, Kal!”

Kal’s eyes were now large and his mind fully awake. “WHAT?!”

Bruce was still holding Kal and continued to beg. “The reason I am so far from my domain is because I ran away. It was not supposed to be a permanent, but if I was with you…”

Kal pushed Bruce away. “You can’t be serious."

“I wouldn’t joke about something like this,” Bruce exclaimed while still clinging to his wrist tightly.

“Oh, so you _can_ be serious?”

“When it's something this important.”

Kal’s eyes softened before they drifted away. “Bruce, I can’t…”

Bruce balled up his fist. “Why not?”

Kal shook his head. “It would never work out between us.”

“Why couldn’t it?” Bruce demanded.

“Well, for one thing. I _hate_ you.”

Bruce’s face dropped and his arms fell to his side. “Why?”

Kal let out a low cynical laugh. “Besides being my sworn enemy, you are a pompous, arrogant, spoiled aristocrat who has given me hell.”

Bruce could fill his eyes growing heavy. “I admit, I can be rather difficult at times, but the only reason I gave you so much grief is because…it was the only way I could get you to look at me.” 

“Bruce…”

Bruce grabbed Kal’s shoulders and forced the hunter to look at him.

“I don’t know why, but the moment I first laid eyes on you, I never wanted to let you go. So much passion, so much spirit, and the way you looked at me set my heart ablaze, and I finally figured out the reason why.

Bruce paused before fervently declaring. "I am completely captivated by you, Kal and whenever I am with you, I finally feel… _alive_.”

Kal looked down at Bruce and smiled at him darkly. “So what you’re saying is you love me?”

“If that is the label that will convince you of my feelings, then yes!”

Kal chuckled again but his tone still far from light. “Is that even possible for someone like you?” 

Bruce’s nose wrinkled. He still couldn’t read the hunter’s face and voice. “I didn’t think so, not until now…”

Kal sighed wearily. “Bruce, I can’t abandon my obligations.”

“Obligations?!” Came Bruce’s incredulous shout. “You mean to the accursed association which sends you off to fight their war? How many of your kind have been slaughtered in the name of their crusade?”

“Slaughtered by _your_ kind,” Kal countered sharply.

Now Bruce was frowning. “That’s not fair. Am I truly guilty by association alone?”

Kal merely lowered his head and grimaced. This caused something in the pit of Bruce’s chest to shake and his voice rose.

“You think I want to be like this? Condemned since the day I arrived in this world? I can’t help being what I am. This is the way I was born. Your god is the one that made me this way! I have no choice but to feed off the blood of the living. It’s the only way I can survive. It’s no different than you feeding off the animals and plants you devour for your own nourishment. Is it really wrong for me to simply want to live?”

“Bruce…”

“Kal, we don’t have to be enemies. Let me show you.”

“Bruce, I…” Kal chocked before his words were suddenly lost.

“Please, just give me the chance your god never did."

Kal finally raised his face back up to meet Bruce's dark eyes, his heart now frozen by the vampire’s entreating gaze. He then eventually nodded his reply, afraid of what his voice would sound like right now.

*************************************************

“A circus?” 

Kal was now looking at the vampire in utter confusion. Bruce just continued to smirk while they made their way onto the grounds.

“Well, if it isn’t the pureblood, and this time he brought a friend,” a voice behind them jeered.

Kal turned around only to be greeted by a stout older man with a smug smile looking him up and down.

“A very _interesting_ friend.”

“Who is he?” Kal blinked while looking at the man and then back at Bruce.

As though no one even heard him, the man and Bruce started to speak with one another.

“So strange one, what brings you here this time? Didn’t I tell you this is a place for wayward souls?”

Bruce raised a brow as he bantered back. “Oh, I thought it was already determined that I was?”

The man’s smile turned up an inch. “It doesn’t look like it anymore, but your friend there seems to be a different story.”

Bruce’s forehead slightly furrowed. “Yes, that is why I brought him here.”

The man glanced at Kal who still had a perplexed expression before pulling out an old watch from his pocket and replying. “Well, we don’t have another show for awhile, but you are free to take a look around.

“Then we shall,” Bruce smiled back.

After a few hours went by, the couple covered most of the camp. The majority of the time, Kal remained silent.

Bruce patiently watched the hunter through the corner of his eye, not even bothering to explain anything. He could already tell from Kal’s observant expression he knew what was going on.

Once they made it back to the main entrance, Bruce stopped and turned to address Kal, however the dhampir was the first one to speak. “Bruce, what is this place?”

“A place of hope. An example of what your god actually intended for this world.”

Kal looked as though he wanted to smile. 

“I never heard of a place like this.” His voice rose with excitement. “Bruce, there are even dhampirs here.”

Bruce let out a pleased sound. “Yes. This is what it looks like to live a truly free life. No one here worries about the rules of the Court, purebloods, or the Hunter’s Association.”

Kal’s eyes were brimming with warmth. “Everyone seems so happy.”

Bruce felt his heart skip. He’d never seen such a soft expression on the hunter's face.

“So Kal, what do you say?”

Kal’s energy dropped and his voice went low. “I…this place is great, but I…”

“Just give it some more thought,” Bruce pleaded.

Kal’s eyes turned hard. Bruce held his breath, readying himself for what he knew was about to be said before they were suddenly interrupted. 

“So pureblood, how long do you and your dhampir friend intend to stay?”

Bruce looked over at Kal with a questioning gaze, but the dhampir was staring at the ground. Translating his unresponsiveness as evidence of his indecision, Bruce replied.

“How long will you allow us?”

The man gave Bruce a reassuring smile, before patting Kal on the back. Kal was instantly shook from his thoughts and looked at the man with question. The man chuckled back at him before leading him by the shoulder and replying.

“As long as it takes. Now, why don’t you come and watch the show?”

***************************************************

“Wow mister, you sure smell nice,” a jubilant voice exclaimed.

Kal blinked, not exactly sure who made the declaration before he looked down and saw a small boy tugging on Bruce’s jacket.

“Really, I don’t smell anything,” a second boy frowned as he ran up beside his companion.

“No, I smell him too,” and even younger looking child confirmed while sniffing in Bruce’s direction.

“Aww, no fair,” the sandy hair boy pouted. “You guys _always_ smell stuff I don’t.”

“I never smelled someone like you,” the kid clinging to Bruce’s coat grinned with a slightly open mouth.

Bruce yamled his jacket free from the child’s grasp and snapped. “I suggest you keep your fangs to yourself you little ankle biters!” 

“You sure dress fancy,” the smallest of the children laughed from under Bruce’s coat.

Bruce’s eyes widened with surprise as though he wasn’t sure how the boy got there. He then opened his mouth to protest, but was stopped by a little girl who was poking his hand. “Are you some kind of a prince?” 

“N-” Bruce started

A girl in pigtails held up a book and shoved it into Bruce’s leg. “You look just like the guy from the book mum reads to me!” .

“He is a prince!” Someone else shouted. “He has to be!”

“Wait-”

“Woooow!”

At this point, there was a parade of small children tugging and pulling at Bruce all while dancing around him and cheering.

Bruce looked helplessly over at Kal who was holding a hand over his mouth and stifling a laugh.

 _“Kal_ ,” Bruce whined, his eyes begging for assistance. Bruce hated children and had no idea how to deal with them.

Kal gave the vampire a sympathetic smile before crouching down to one knee and motioning for the children to come to him. He then brought both hands to his mouth as though he were about to tell them a secret. Naturally all the children came flocking to him, unable to contain their curiosity while Kal whispered. “That’s right, he is a prince.”

Already saucer-sized eyes grew larger and all the children gasped. “Whaaat!?”

Now that an actual adult had confirmed it, there was nothing that could change their impression and the children started to crowd Bruce again and squeal. 

Bruce glared death in Kal’s direction.

“Then you must be a knight!” A boy missing both his front teeth yelled while pulling Kal’s cape.

“Yeah, you look like the knight in the book!” 

Now Kal’s was the one who looked lost. At some point, all the boys abandoned Bruce and started to mob him instead.

“You even have a sword!” another boy chimed while jabbing the sheathed weapon clasped to Kal’s belt.

“He’s as tall as a knight,” a child who somehow managed to climb up on Kal’s shoulders declared.

“Wow you're impressive!” the eldest looking boy exclaimed.

“No, he’s dreamy!” a blonde girl cooed while batting her eyes.

Bruce smirked back at Kal, happy that his misery was now in much deserved company. That is until a tiny little brunet who looked no older than three tugged on his sleeve and questioned in a shy voice. “Mr. Prince, is he your knight?”

Bruce’s eyes dimmed. “No…”

The little girl’s forehead crinkled. “Why not? You don’t like him?”

Bruce knelt down beside her and looked at her sadly. “Actually, I like him plenty. I just do not think he likes me as well.”

Now the little girl’s eyes were glassy and her mouth was forming into a pout. “That’s too bad…how sad.”

“I agree.”

“Mr. Prince! Mr. Prince!” Another girl shouted while tapping his shoulder and looking at him expectantly. “Do you have a princess yet?” 

The girl beside her giggled before he could even answer.

Bruce looked over at the girl before his eyes thoughtfully drifted. He then smiled and answered. “No, not yet.”

The same tiny girl who was holding onto Bruce’s sleeve blushed and whispered in his ear. “Can I be your princess then?”

Bruce’s lips curled. “Well, I do not see why not.”

Her eyes lit up and all the other girls started to whine. “No fair! No fair! You have to share him!”

Kal shook his head when he realized every girl in the vicinity was crowding Bruce. It didn’t seem to matter what the age, Bruce just had that affect.

He was then pulled away from his thoughts by one of the boys who was jumping up and down and waving his arms at him energetically. “Mr. Knight can you show us how to fight?”

“Yeah, I have my own sword,” one of the boys shouted while holding up a wooden toy. He then blushed and stared bashfully at the ground. “It’s not as impressive as yours.”

Kal smiled warmly at the boy. “Actually, when I was first learning to fight, my sword wasn’t much different than this. I think it’s a fine sword for you to use now.”

The boy grinned proudly revealing a mouth with a few missing teeth. 

“Well, it seems these little fledglings sure have taken a liking to you two,” a light voice chuckled from behind Kal. At this point, Kal was smiling proudly at a small group of boys watching them as they practiced the moves that he taught them with sticks. It was then that Kal realized nearly an hour had passed with them playing with the children.

“Oh, haha, yeah. I guess they have.” Kal blushed while turning around to face an older raven-haired man and a darker-haired beauty.

The woman’s green eyes smiled back at Kal. “Thank you for tending to the children.”

“Too bad our own son is busy with practice," the broad-shouldered man grinned. "Otherwise I’m sure he would’ve liked to meet you two as well.”

Kal’s eyes widened as he suddenly recognized the couple. “Oh! You are those amazing acrobats from last night, the Flying Graysons. At first, I thought you were vampires considering the way you moved.”

“No, we are very much human,” the woman laughed. “At least for the most part…”

“I see…” Kal replied with a pensive stare.

Her husband cleared his throat and looked at Kal expectantly. “So, how long are you two planning to stay?”

Kal’s face dropped slightly. “Not for much longer. I have things I need to take care of.”

The man wrinkled his brow. “That’s too bad. I think you'd fit in here pretty well.”

“Your boyfriend over there certainly is,” his wife giggled while motioning towards Bruce.

Currently the vampire was surrounded by a group of girls who were making flower necklaces and crowns and covering him with them. The vampire had an irritated look on his face, but also appeared to have resigned himself to his fate.

Kal smirked before he processed what she had said, and paled. “Oh, he’s not…”

“Oh, I apologize,” she blushed when she realized her mistake. “I just assumed you two were together…”

Her husband just laughed and gave Kal a wry eye making it clear he wasn’t wholly convinced. “Well, if you two change your minds, feel free to join us.”

“Yeah, I bet our patrons would love to see what a dhampir hunter and a pureblood could offer,” his wife added.

Kal’s face lit up. “You know what we are?”

“Yes, Haly told us about you.” 

Kal turned his head as if he was looking for something. “Is that the old man?” he whipped his face back. “Wait, he was the owner of this establishment?”

The woman nodded. “Well, it’s nice to know others outside of our circus can still live peacefully with one another.”

Kal gave her a somewhat guilty look. “Not as well as here. This place is amazing. I just wonder how your circus has managed to stay out of the Hunter’s Association’s eye. There are things going on around here I know they don’t approve of.”

“Ah, yes, about that,” the man’s mouth turned down slightly and his expression seemed confused. “I don’t know the exact specifics, but apparently Haly has made some kind of an arrangement with the Court, and thanks to that, the HA has decided to look the other way.”

He looked back at Kal and smiled. “So as long as we don’t cause trouble for our patrons, we have been free to live in peace.”

“I see…” Kal trailed, though something in the back of his mind felt uneasy.

“Well, it really was good to speak with you…?” The man held out his hand and gestured.

Kal’s eyes grew when he realized his mistake, and he quickly shook the man's hand. “Oh, how rude of me, my name is Kal El.”

The man’s grip tightened. “El? You’re a dhampir from House El? By chance, would your father happen to be Jor El?”

Somehow Kal’s eyes went even larger. “YES! How did you know?”

The man rubbed his nose and smiled proudly. “Well, you actually look _just_ like him.”

Kal’s smile widened. “You know my father?”

“Yes, I _knew_ him.”

Kal’s smile faltered “Knew? Does that mean my father is…”

The man's face darkened and he was frowning right along with Kal. “Yes, he passed many years ago during the Reckoning.”

“You were a Hunter?”

The man shook his head. “Not exactly. You see, I am technically a dhampir too.”

Kal’s eyes tapered with realization. “I see. You are an inactive dhampir who possesses dhampir genes but never actually became one."

“Correct. However, due to my lineage, we were still _managed_ by the HA. Fortunately during all the chaos of the Reckoning, we managed to escape. Actually most the dhampir families here, my wife’s family included, are all those who managed to escape from the HA.”

Kal lifted his head. “Escape?”

The man sighed. “Kal, not all the dhampir families are as devoted to the Association’s cause, however, because of our bloodline we don’t have much of a say in the matter.”

“Really?”

The man brought a hand to Kal’s shoulder and his voice lowered. “Tell me Kal, when they took you away to become a hunter, did you get a say so?”

Kal’s face twisted with uncertainty. “I…don’t remember. I was only three at the time. I…”

“Let me share the reason why we left the HA, Kal-El. You see, any active dhampir born is taken from their parents when they are still young, regardless of their consent, and trained to become a hunter. Those who aren’t up for the task are executed without fail.”

Kal was now staring at the Graysons with a horrified expression. “What?”

“Yes, the HA is quite ruthless,” his wife added with disturbed frown. “Thank goodness we left before our son was born. Luckily, he was born with latent dhampir genes, however, not every family is as lucky as ours.”

Now Kal’s face was serous with rage. “I can’t believe this!”

The woman looked at Kal sympathetically. “Of course not, Kal-El. They brainwashed you at a young age.”

“Good thing you have escaped them now. Your father would be happy to know you are free,” her husband nodded.

Kal’s fist tightened. “So my father was also forced into their service.”

Sensing Kal’s anger, the man softened up his expression. “Well, I wouldn’t go that far. I really do feel he believed in his cause, but shortly after they took you away, your mother became ill and passed.”

“Which is unheard of for a dhampir…” his wife worriedly murmured.

Her husband’s face crumpled. “Your father believed it may have been due to a broken heart. After that, he wasn’t the same, and I think it had much to do with him falling in battle…”

“I…I’m sorry,” Kal choked. “I have to go.”

****************************************************************

“So you say if I wear this for three days, my wish will come true?” Bruce was now looking at the little girl with serious eyes while clutching onto the flower necklace around his neck.

“Yes!” the girl giggled.

Bruce mumbled as he examined the ornament thoughtfully. “Hmm, I never heard of such sorcery...” 

“Believe me Prince, I seen it work plenty of times,” now the girl was motioning at him before cupping her hands to her mouth. Bruce leaned over so she could whisper in his ear. “See that guy and that woman.” She pointed at a nearby couple. “They’re married.”

Bruce gasped with honest astonishment. “Wow, such an _unimpressive_ man is married to _her_?”

The girl was shaking her head furiously while holding in a laugh. “Yup! He wished she would fall for him, and his wish came true.”

Bruce eyed the flower wreath again. “Well, I suppose there would be no harm in giving it a try…" he gave the girl a gratified smile. "Thank you for sharing your secret." Then he then noticed Kal storming off in the distance from the corner of his eye.

He quickly stood up causing a shower of flowers to fly up around him before bowing at the tittering girls and chasing after him. 

“Kal, where are you going? Wait!”

Kal quickly turned around his eyes were furious and red with rage. Bruce took a step back, not sure what was going on before Kal suddenly shouted. “Bruce, I change my mind.”

"What?”

Kal now had tears forming in his eyes threatening to spill. “I, don’t…I can’t go back.”

Bruce started to bring a hand up. "Kal?" he stopped just shy of an inch from Kal but was startled when he was suddenly grabbed.

“I’m saying is I changed my mind, Bruce. I _do_ want to run away with you!”

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, now their relationship is finally going somewhere, although Kal is still pretty wayward about the whole thing. Honestly though, Bruce still doesn’t understand his feelings completely either. He just knows being with Kal makes him happy. Then again, when you first fall in love, does it ever really make any sense? 
> 
> It’s funny, even though I wrote this more open and playful Bruce, he’s still emotionally immature. His whole life he was this spoiled rich kid who never took anything seriously and even though he comes off as charismatic, he’s emotionally detached from everything. Oh well, even though Kal is still a bit lost and stubborn right now, once he falls, there won’t be anything stopping him. Bruce will get more than he hoped for. Makes me excited! I have such great plans for the next chapter. I pushed out so many to finally get to this point.
> 
> Well I hope everyone enjoyed this fluffy chapter, and thank you for all the support. Your kind words have been much of my drive and motivation :)
> 
>   **The Reckoning:**  
> 
> A huge war instigated by the previous head of the Hunter’s Association, Lionel Luthor in an effort to claim several vampire domains under the authority of the HA.
> 
> The plan started off as a success since this was the first time the HA attempted a mass effort against the purebloods. Also, purebloods did not cooperate well with each other at the time, making the HA’s overwhelming numbers enough overpower them.
> 
> This was also when several dhampir families were given high ranking positions in the HA and formed special tactical units with the main purpose of taking out pureblood families. The most powerful groups being House El, Ul, and Zod.
> 
> In the end, the HA’s efforts were halted when the Al Ghuls stepped in along with the assistance of several pureblood families that had allied or were rather assimilated within their ranks. 
> 
> By the end of the war, many pureblood families and half the dhampir population along with several HA members, including Chairman Luthor, were killed. Most of the fallen pureblood families’ lands still remain under the control of the HA, though some were recovered and taken over by the Al Ghuls.
> 
> Since then, the tension between the HA and Al Ghul family has been high.


	8. Vena Amoris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost titled this chapter the Honeymooners, because that’s what Bruce and Kal reminded me of. Too bad I will have to eventually tear their happiness away. Oh well, they can have this chapter for now.

Bruce stared at the shaking Kal not exactly sure what to do. “Kal, what happened? What’s wrong?”

“Bruce…” Kal’s voice was too steady, as though it was taking everything within him to keep calm. “They’re dead. They’re both dead.”

Bruce felt his chest tighten. “Who?”

“My parents.” 

“I see…” Bruce murmured while watching the hunter whose head was sunk so low he couldn't see his face.

“I…after I was taken away for training, I never saw or heard from either of them again, but that's just the way things work in the Hunter’s Association, and for some reason, I accepted it without question.”

Kal let out a bitter laugh. “But now, I find out they’re both dead, and the way that they died…I know the Graysons weren't lying.”

Kal choked for a moment as though he was stifling something. Bruce’s hands which were balled tightly to his sides started to tingle, and he felt a dull ache. Even though this situation didn’t involve him, he still couldn’t help but feel miserable, and he wasn’t exactly sure why or what he could do to stop the feeling.

“I was still very young when they took me away, so I don’t remember either of them very well, but I at least remember a few things. Like my mother’s kind smile, and how strong my father’s grip was, and how sad they both always seemed, and now I know the reason why.”

Kal finally lifted his head, his eyes brimming with tears, but not a single one escaping. “The Hunter’s Association, what they're doing is wrong. I just can’t believe how blind I was until now…”

Bruce gasped and suddenly his body was moving on its own pulling the dhampir into a tight embrace and hiding away his face.

“Kal…I’m sorry…” Bruce whispered softly, his body somehow feeling relieved by the small action despite his heavy heart. “I don’t know much in the way of comforting, but whatever I can do to help, please let me know.”

Kal didn’t even try to fight the hug and instead held onto Bruce even tighter and buried his face deeper into the vampire. “Bruce...this is just fine…” Kal murmured before his voice completely faded.

Bruce closed his eyes and listened to the sound of Kal's quiet sobs. The vampire felt completely dejected. How could such strong unshakable force be breaking so easily in his arms? The thought of that alone made the pureblood clench his fangs and silently curse the people who dulled the flame of his fiery knight. 

*********************************************************

He wasn’t sure how much time passed before Kal had fallen asleep. He just continued to hold the man wishing he could do more to ease his pain. 

When he felt the man’s body draining of its energy, Bruce lured the hunter to the ground . Once they were sitting, Bruce never relinquished his hold until Kal fell victim to the weight of his emotions and lulled to sleep.

Now several hours had gone by with Kal's head in the vampire's lap slumbering. Bruce stared up at the half moon and listened to Kal’s steady breaths.

Bruce resisted the temptation to watch the man sleep. It hurt too much to look into Kal’s anguished face, and Bruce was extremely confused about why. Sure many tragic things had happen to the people around Bruce in his life, but this was the first time he felt so effected. To make matters worsts, there was nothing he felt he could do to comfort the dhampir, and that fact frustrated the vampire the most.

Bruce let out a deep sigh of frustration.

“Bruce?” Kal mumbled as he slowly began to return to the world of consciousness. 

“Sorry to wake you,” Bruce apologized. “It’s just don’t sleep very well during this time.”

Kal’s eyes slightly widened when he realized their position, but instead of his normal overreaction, he merely shook his head and sat up in such a way that their bodies were still touching.

“Of course someone like you wouldn’t,” the dhampir chuckled lowly.

Bruce felt his chest heat when he looked over and saw the small smile on the hunter’s face. His eyes were still glassy, but he looked in much better shape.

For a moment, they just sat quietly, Kal admiring the clear night sky along with the vampire. Bruce never thought silence could be so satisfying. Perhaps it was the company that made the difference?

Eventually, Bruce’s thoughts began to wander, and after a while his heart began to sink, and he finally worked up the nerve to speak what was on his mind.

“Kal, about my proposal, I understand you are upset with the HA, and you probably are not thinking clearly, but I just want to say…” Bruce hesitated. “You don’t have to do this. You don’t have to run away with me…”

Kal shook his head his eyes still fixed in the direction of the moon. “Bruce, my whole life, all I ever known was the Hunter’s Association. So I have no idea what I should be doing, but right now,” he looked down and smiled back at Bruce. “This feels right…”

“Kal…” Bruce whispered before he leaned in and captured the dhampir’s lips. 

For the first time, Kal didn't hesitate and immediately responded to Bruce’s kiss. Slowly their lips began to work against one another, their mouths slightly parted before their tongues began to venture within each other’s inner crevices.

Bruce let out a soft gasp when Kal leaned in further. He then grabbed Bruce by the waist and pulled him into his lap. Bruce slightly shivered but didn’t resist when Kal’s other hand moved to the small of his back and drew their bodies even closer together.

Now Kal’s movements grew needier and he was hungrily overtaking the vampire’s mouth and robbing him of his breath. This time Bruce was the first one to pull away, his head light from the lack of air. Admittedly he’d been too excited about inhaling Kal’s scent and the dhampir’s own aggressive actions hadn’t helped.

His throat trilled out a low moan when Kal started to kiss his lower chin till he eventually made his way to Bruce’s neck and caressed it with his lips.

“Kal, please…” Bruce mewled as he lifted his head to give the dhampir further access. 

It was at that moment, Kal pulled away. Bruce searched his eyes, worried he’d done something wrong, but Kal was smiling at him fondly. He then brought their foreheads together and sighed.

“Bruce, not this way. I…whenever I drink your blood, I lose so much control of myself. I’m not saying it’s a bad thing, but for once, I want to try to look at you the same way you look at me and know this was all just us.”

Bruce’s eyes were now wide. “Kal…” he closed them and smiled. “As you wish…”

Once again, their lips were warring with one another and Kal started to remove Bruce’s jacket and shirt. He then held the smaller vampire in his arms and gently eased him onto his back without every parting their lips.

Bruce panted and sighed when Kal started to trail kisses along his throat. He then lightly nipped at him, teasing the vampire just enough to make him shiver.

Another needy whimper sounded the air, Bruce getting impatient with Kal’s slow movements, but enjoying his tender sweet touches too much to protest further. Everything up until this point in their relationship had been primal, rough, and fast, mainly due to Bruce controlling their pace out of desperation. Now that the pureblood was finally relinquishing control, everything started to slow down and feel so much more _real_.

Bruce arched his back and hissed when Kal took his nipple into his mouth and started to kiss and suck on it. The dhampir’s hands were also lightly caressing the sides of Bruce’s ribs and waist all while working up and down his body as though he was memorizing Bruce’s form through touch alone.

Bruce patiently held his hands to his sides but the moment Kal started to kiss his stomach and travel lower, his fingers involuntarily found a place in the hunter’s hair and were raking through his raven locks, trying his hardiest not to pull or claw the man’s head.

Admittedly, Bruce had never had a sexual encounter that didn’t involve blood, so this was an entirely new experience for him. Typically only his hormonal senses would be heightened by the effects of the venom, but now his entire body, every last one of his senses were burning while Kal carefully worked every inch of him as though he were some kind of a priceless treasure.

“Kal…” Bruce quivered, tears of frustration welling up in his eyes. “I want to touch you too.”

Kal let out a low chuckle which caused Bruce to shudder considering his mouth was now at the vampire’s inner thigh. He then pulled away and lifted his shirt over his head.

“Yeah,” Bruce exhaled his hands immediately reaching for Kal’s abs and moving up to meet his hard chest. Kal smiled in response before refocusing on his task of kissing every inch of Bruce body, starting with his neck again and working his way back down. Every time he found a scar, he stopped and gave it extra attention.

Bruce was now lifting his body up and pressing into Kal whenever he had the chance, his hands sliding down the dhampir’s back and cupping his ass. The longer he had to wait the more painful his arousal got. Once Kal had made his way back to Bruce’s hip, the vampire was on the verge of begging.

He then abruptly grabbed Kal by both his cheeks and forced the hunter to look into his pained stricken eyes. “Kal, just do it already!”

Bruce was frowning when he saw Kal’s smirk, but all his frustration and angry thoughts were fleeting the moment he felt a rough finger slick with Bruce's own precum push its way into his entrance. He then threw his head back and gasped, Kal’s mouth immediately capturing his exposed throat.

“Ka-al” Bruce whimpered once he realized he still wasn’t going to get what he wanted but was too overcome with a wave of sensations to say it.

Bruce’s lower back was now lifting up giving Kal even further access to his tight ass, a second finger working its way in as he stretched the vampire further. Bruce held his breath and bit his own lip, drawing blood in the process.

At this point, Kal was back to kissing Bruce’s thigh and blowing on his shaking leaking member while Bruce gave up some of his restraint and yanked on the dhampir’s hair.

By the time his third finger was able to fit, Bruce had loosened up enough for Kal to reach even deeper until he heard the vampire cry out.

“AH!” Kal had barely grazed Bruce’s prostate sending a wave of electricity up the pureblood’s spine.

Now the vampire was growling, his patience finally lost. “Damn it Kal, don’t make me come like this!”

Kal began to question his own sanity. Something about Bruce’s angry frown and tearful eyes was turning him on in ways he never felt before. Despite his fast pace, Bruce was usually so well in control. To see his typically haughty smirk replaced with agonizing frustration was enough to raise Kal’s own arousal to further heights. Lucky for Bruce, Kal wasn’t nearly as cruel as the vampire.

He kissed Bruce on the forehead before positioning himself and slowly easing his way in.

Bruce nearly came right then in there. Never in his life had he felt so much pleasure just from being entered. All the frustrating preparation had been well worth the wait, though he decided he’d never admit it out loud. Little did he know, he already did through his loud moan.

He then rougly grabbed Kal’s shoulder and held him in place, afraid he would come if Kal started to move before he had time to fully calm down.

Bruce’s eyes were tightly closed, and he was breathing unevenly. Kal waited until Bruce’s vice grip loosened, and he was bucking into Kal signaling he was ready. Kal then began to slowly thrust into the pureblood pulling as far out as Bruce would allow him considering the vampires legs were wrapped firmly around his waist.

“Bruce,” Kal whispered softly. This caused the vampire to mutter something unintellibibe, and he turned and kissed Kal’s lips messily in attempt to shut him up. If he allowed that low voice to tremor in his ear again, he was liable to come. 

“Ahh-Yes!” Bruce caroled when Kal drove into him faster. It had been his intention to take things slowly, but he knew Bruce wouldn’t last that much longer. He was shocked though when Bruce grabbed his own cock and squeezed it painfully in an attempt to force his body to last longer. The pleasure was just too much for him to part with right now.

Watching the vampire’s frantic state was enough to send Kal over the edge, which he certainly couldn’t let happen first. 

Bruce whined when his felt his hands being forced away and then replaced with Kal’s own which started to pump Bruce in time with his thrust. It wasn’t long before Bruce was coming hard into Kal’s hand his claws now fully barred and digging deep into the torturous wrist that had forced his orgasm.

Kal winced, but continued to drive into to Bruce. Not moments later, he was also coming crying out in his release and whispering Bruce’s name.

Bruce buried his face into Kal’s neck and reveled in the feel of Kal filling him up, his ass twitching along with his after spasms. He then collapsed but when he fell it was into Kal’s arms rather than the ground. He then hugged Bruce close to his body and sighed not saying a single world as he held him.

Bruce felt his heart pound hard against his chest. He wasn’t exactly sure what this gesture was supposed to mean, but hoped it meant Kal had finally made up his mind.

*************************************************

_After Kal decided to accept my proposal, we left the circus. I’m sure it seemed like the ideal place for us to live, but at the time, both of us wanted to see what the world had to offer. Neither of us had ever experienced true freedom before. I was bound by lineage, and Kal had always lived by his duty and obligations. So we decided we would travel the world first, and then when we finally had our fill, we would return to Haly’s._

“Although my wounds are quite healed my clothes are in disarray,” Bruce speculated while holding his arms up and examining his appearance.

The two were currently headed to the nearest town, when they had stopped to rest at a nearby river, and Bruce noticed his reflection.

“Then I guess you should buy some new ones,” Kal shrugged while he continued to fill up his flask. 

“Buy new ones…yes…” Bruce’s voice trailed and he looked off to the side in an attempt to hide his coy expression.

The gesture did not go unnoticed. Kal stood up and raised a skeptical brow. “You do have some money, right?”

Bruce was still looking away. “No.”

“Are you serious?”

“I did not take any money with me when I left,” Bruce blurted, his face now looking a slight bit darker. The incredulous look the hunter was giving Bruce had the vampire feeling a little more than self-conscious.

“Bruce, your family is rich, and you didn’t think to take even a handful of change?”

“No, I wanted to do this completely separate from my father’s rule. I wanted to prove myself,” Bruce defiantly snapped.

“Yeah, prove you’re an idiot,” Kal muttered under his breath. Bruce gave the dhampir a chilling glare while the temperature in the area suddenly started to drop.

Kal shuddered before coughing nervously and redirecting the conversation. “Well, I guess you can at least mend your shirt, but you definitely need a new jacket.”

Kal stared thoughtfully at the still glowering Bruce before turning his face away and slightly blushing. “I suppose I can buy you one. I don’t have much, but considering I am the reason your clothes are so tattered. It’s the least I can do.”

Bruce’s face made a complete transformation at the gesture, and his frown turned to a smile. That is until Kal suddenly handed Bruce something from his pouch.

“Here. I already have a sewing kit.”

Bruce blinked at Kal’s hand, before looking back at him with apprehension.

“What? It’s not strange,” Kal defended. “Considering my training, I have to repair my clothes often.”

Bruce reluctantly took the bag from Kal and stared at it numbly.

Kal crinkled his brow at Bruce’s odd behavior before he suddenly realized he’d completely misread the situation. His lips then curled into a smirk as he ribbed out. “ _Ohh_ , I see, you don’t know how to sew…”

Bruce grimaced.

Now Kal’s voice was as smug as his expression. “Let me guess, your butler always took care of this kind of thing for you.”

“That he did,” Bruce grounded. For some reason, Bruce was not finding Kal’s smile very cute.

Eventually Kal'sguilt won him over while staring at the dejected Bruce. He then sighed and reached his hand forward and motioned. “Fine, just, give me your shirt. I’ll take care of it.”

Kal ignored the gruff snort he got in response before Bruce tossed his jacket off in a somewhat frustrated manner. He then pulled his shirt over his head, not even bothering to unbutton it, and threw it at Kal.

Kal’s eyes were immediately drawn to Bruce’s chest before his smile suddenly dropped. Originally, he just planned to cop a stare, but something else ended up catching his eye.

“The scar over your heart is still there…” Kal murmured dimly with grim and guilty eyes.

At first, Bruce seemed confused by the statement before his eyes reflected his understanding and he smirked.

“Ah yes, you cut me deep, Kal,” Bruce mused while bringing a hand over his chest. “I was bedridden for several days. You see, destroying a vampire’s heart won’t kill them…permanently, but it is still a very vital part of our bodies functionality.”

Kal’s eyes lowered shamefully away. ”Bruce…”

A small light laugh pulled Kal from his inevitable loathing. 

“Don’t look so glum,” Bruce chuckled, his eyes looking at the dhampir amiably. “That is all in the past now, is it not?”

For a moment, Kal just stared at Bruce before his face softened up and he smiled back. “Yeah, it is.”

After that, Kal sat down on a nearby rock and started to repair Bruce’s shirt. The vampire leaned against him while he worked and closed his eyes. Admittedly, he was exhausted from running around so much during the day, and the sound of Kal’s heartbeat and his body heat was soothing.

Bruce was eventually shaken out of his dozing when Kal turned to him and proudly smiled. “There, all done.”

Bruce looked at the garment with a blank expression.

Kal wasn’t sure what to make of the reaction and lifted it up closer to the vampire. “Well, what do you think? As good as new, right?

Bruce grinned at Kal devilishly. “You will make a fine mother someday.”

“Shut up,” Kal growled while throwing the shirt over the vampire’s smug face.

*************************************************

“How about this one?”

Bruce turned his nose much in the manner of child and frowned. “I prefer black.”

Kal rolled his eyes. “Of course you do.”

“Well, this one was at least half the price,” Kal replied much in the manner of a parent. “And I think it will look good on you.”

“That’s because it’s blue,” Bruce snorted.

“Yeah, well I happen to like blue,” Kal countered, he then smiled warmly at the vampire and added. “Besides, now we can match.”

Bruce immediately turned his head, but Kal could still see his rosy ears. “I…fine, I suppose this will do for now. It’s not as though I have a right to complain considering I don’t have a penny to my name.”

Bruce put the jacket on and tried to look upset, but the sides of his mouth were turned up too high and his cheeks were still flush. 

“Thank you…” Bruce muttered lowly. 

“Yeah, about that, what kind of person runs away with no money or plan? Are you really that naïve?”

“What do I need money for?” Bruce huffed.

Right as he said that, Kal was paying the merchant and looking at Bruce skeptically. “Well, apparently to buy clothes.”

Bruce crossed his arms and frowned. “Well, that was not something I foresaw. Besides shelter, the only necessity I see in having money is for food, but what I need you can’t buy.”

“Yeah, about that, Bruce,” Kal’s voice dropped. “I get you have no choice but to drink blood, but when you’re with me, I just can’t sit by and watch you doing something like that.”

Bruce’s face twisted. “So what do you expect me to do?”

“You can…” Kal trailed for a moment before swallowing. “Just drink my blood…”

Bruce was finally turning back to look into the dhampir’s face. “Are you serious?” He then brought a hand to his chin and looked at the ground thoughtfully. “Well, it would definitely be enough to sustain me, but…”

“But what?”

Bruce was now looking at Kal strangely. “You are asking me to _solely_ drink your blood.”

“Yeah, well, I don’t want you randomly attacking people,” Kal answered curtly. For some reason, he felt a little flustered by the repeated question and Bruce’s critical gaze. 

Bruce’s eyes dimmed. “Yes, I understand that, but to a vampire what you are suggesting is something very similar to a blood pact.”

“A what?”

“It is a bond formed by two vampires so they only have to drink each other’s blood in order to sustain themselves rather than depending on humans for sustenance. Typically we cannot sustain ourselves off of vampire blood, but if you are in a blood pact, you can.”

Kal’s eyes widened. “Are you serious? That’s an actual option? Then why don’t all vampires do that and spare humans.”

Bruce sighed somewhat wearily. “Making a blood pact is not something to take lightly. It is a very intimate gesture.”

“Really? How so?” 

Bruce slowed his steps so that Kal walked ahead of him. For some reason, the dhampir was now invading Bruce’s space with his curious gaze and intrusive interrogation. In all honesty, this was actually a touchy subject for the pureblood and he wasn’t exactly feeling patient in his explanation.

“Well, once you form a blood bond with someone, you can never form a pact with another.”

“I see…” Kal hummed.

Bruce glanced warily at Kal. “To your people, I suppose it would be equivalent to marriage.”

Kal’s forehead crinkled. “Well, I’m definitely not asking to marry you or anything. I just don’t want to see you hurting people, but at the same time, I don’t want you to starve.”

Bruce’s eyes dimmed at Kal’s reply before he continued on with his explanation. It wasn’t like he liked commitment either, hence the reason he hated this particular subject, but for some reason he still couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed. 

“Well, if you were to be my sole food source, and did not receive any blood back in return, you would become quite anemic, and it would not be good for your health, even if you are a dhampir.”

“Bruce," Kal replied frankly. "I don’t want to drink blood. I’m not a vampire." 

“Yes, I know,” Bruce chuckled. “Also it would be pointless for us to drink each other’s blood if we were not in an actual blood pact with one another. We would just basically be going behind each other undoing the other’s work.”

Now Kal was the one looking solicitously at the ground. “So, the only way this arrangement could work is if we formed a blood pact…”

Bruce could tell Kal was seriously considering the proposal, so he immediately interceded. “Yes, but…”

“But what?”

Bruce’s face fell and his eyes looked sad. “I don’t think that would ever be possible for us.”

“Why not?” Kal questioned a little more desperately than he intended.

“I have never formed a blood pact before, but from what I heard, it requires a vampire dying and being reborn again.”

Kal’s face paled. “W-what?”

“Yes, you see, the procedure requires that two vampires draw blood directly from each other’s hearts via your vena amoris and replace it with their venom. In doing so, both vampires hearts stop, and they temporarily “die.” After the hearts recover from the blood loss and venom poisoning, their bodies evolve and adapt to the foreign venom, and the venom the vampires produce become the same and so does their blood. This is symbolic I suppose to a death and rebirth of the two vampires as one sound body and _soul_.”

For a moment, Kal just stood silently with his mouth slightly open before mouthing out. “That _is_ intimate.”

Bruce shook his head. “In any case, if your dhampir heart were to stop, you would die, but unlike vampires, you would nt come back to life, and also you could not transfuse your venom into me either because dhampirs don’t produce any.”

Kal turned his face again and looked in front of himself and murmured. “I see, so that’s what you meant by us never being able to form a blood pact.”

“Precisely,” Bruce smiled though his expression was devoid of any emotion. He then paused before adding. “However there is another option. As a pureblood, I actually don’t have to feed as often as any normal vampire. So I suppose if I waited till I was at my limit, you would have time to recover.”

“What?” Kal exclaimed, this time not caring that he sounded so anxious. 

“I could feed as little as once every few weeks,” Bruce nodded with a proud smirk.

“Seriously, then why did you even make me consider doing a blood pact?” Kal grumbled. 

“You would’ve done it?”

Kal looked at Bruce with a bit of surprise before his eyes drifted away. “I couldn’t. You already said so.”

Bruce stepped in front of Kal so he was forced to look at him. “Yes, but if you could, would you have?”

“I…” Kal’s voice was firm. “Think that question is irrelevant now.”

Bruce let out an amused sound before turning back around and walking.

“Well, doing something like only feeding once every few weeks would greatly weaken my abilities and leave me quite vulnerable. That is why it is an option I didn’t readily want to volunteer.”

Bruce paused and titled his head in such a way he was staring at Kal through the corner of his eye. “But, I suppose it could work, as long as I have you to _protect_ me.”

Kal stared at Bruce with a grave expression and replied in an even more serious tone. “Bruce, of course.”

Bruce started to laugh lightly his eyes now smiling. “I can’t believe it. My wish really did come true.”

“What?”

Now Kal looked even more confused than before to which Bruce chuckled and wrapped his arms around the damphir’s neck. “That you would become my knight.”

Kal’s expression softened and he leaned in so their faces were nearly touching. “Bruce, I didn’t realize you were so…” he grinned playfully. “ _Sentimental_.”

Bruce pushed off of Kal’s chest and snorted. “Keep those damn lies to yourself, _Mr. Hunter_.”

Kal burst into a small fit of laughter and watched Bruce storm ahead of him.

_The time I spent with Kal were the quietest days of my life. You would think someone like me, who was always looking for a thrill would have grown bored, but when I was with Kal, that longing I used to feel was extinguished. For once in my life, the yearning in my heart was quieted, and I truly felt happy and alive._

_Though our time was short, I will always treasure it, however, a damned soul like me was never meant to be happy, and soon our peaceful life would end._

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, Kal and Bruce won’t be running away and joining the circus just quite yet… I honestly did not realize how ironic of a plot I was headed towards till a friend of mine was like, “really, they’re running away to join the circus,” haha.
> 
> So, I am I loving "Honeymooners" Kal and Bruce (yes I am dubbing them that now because I’m weird). Couples are always the cutest to me right when they first start dating and they’re at that point when they realize their feelings are mutual. Then it’s this really adorable phase where they are getting to know one another better and testing the waters.
> 
> In any case, I feel bad now because it has always my intent to break this all up. I realize though, I am not cut out for tragedy. What was I thinking?! I’m also happy Kal is finally realizing his feelings and Bruce is all stuck in his head learning what it actually means to care about someone, he’s so confused. These two fools are leading each other blindly! Too cute :3
> 
> Well, I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! See you next time :)
> 
>  **Vena Amoris:** One rationale of wearing the wedding ring on the left finger comes from an ancient belief. The Greeks and the Romans believed there was a vein in the fourth finger of the left hand (ring finger), known as the 'Vena Amoris' or the 'Vein of Love'. They believed this vein connected directly to the heart. 
> 
> Side note: it was later proven that this is just a fallacy as all the fingers in the hand have a similar vein structure, but for the purposes of this story we’re going to continue to stick with the myth because this is a freaking alternate universe damnit, and I choose to make even the vein structure in fingers alternate, haha. Also, I always loved the ring finger origin story.
> 
>  **Vampire starvation:** I vampire will not die if they do not drink blood, however, they are required to feed every few days, the longest most can go without is a week. After that, their bodies start to deteriorate, and they will slowly lose their powers and eventually they will fall into a suspended state of sleep.
> 
> Purebloods have been known to go several weeks (some even months) without feeding before they are rendered completely comatose.
> 
> Side Note: There’s a difference between drinking blood and feeding. In the past, when Bruce drank Kal’s blood, he just drank a small amount to arouse him, but feeding requires drinking a larger quantity, and that’s why it would weaken someone since sudden loss of too much blood is not good for us. The first time Kal drank Bruce’s blood, he got carried away and actually drank an amount that was beyond that needed for feeding and that’s why Bruce nearly passed out…


	9. Paradise Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a random note, but I realize this is like a period piece set in a kind of a Romantic time era (pun intended), but sometimes I use modern lingo when the characters are talking. So if anyone notices, please try to ignore it, haha. I wasn’t born in the 1800’s. I don’t know how they talked. I at least manage to catch myself when I write words like “cool” and “awesome” though, lol.
> 
> In any case, I was out of town for a bit and didn’t get to finish working on this chapter for a while so my update is kind of late. So now you get treated to an extra-long chapter. Enjoy!

Bruce watched Kal carefully, his intense gaze fixated on the dhampir’s mouth. His breath hitched in this throat while his eyes intently followed Kal’s movements.

“Well, how does it taste?”

Kal was silent as he licked his lips, his eyes meeting Bruce’s own.

“Be honest, I can’t improve if you are not honest.”

Kal swallowed hard and slowly before he replied. “Well, it certainly tastes _special_...”

In all honesty, when Kal first walked through the door, he hadn’t been prepared for what Bruce was quite literally shoving down his throat. It had definitely come as a surprise to the dhampir. He never expected Bruce to do such a thing.

“Kal,” Bruce growled, still waiting on the man’s reply.

Kal wiped a bit of the liquid that had dribbled from his mouth with the back of his sleeve before letting out a defeated sigh.

“Bruce, you pretty much burnt the meat, you didn’t peel any of the vegetables, and half of them are raw. Also, we usually don’t eat animal blood with our food, and it could stand to be seasoned with, well, anything.”

“Damn,” Bruce cursed while biting the end of his thumb. “Alfred always made it look so easy.”

Bruce’s face dropped, and he looked at the ground miserably. “Vampires don’t really have to eat. We just do it for recreation, so I hardly ever bothered with human food. I honestly had no idea what this was supposed to taste like.”

Kal smiled at Bruce and he forced down another spoonful of stew. “It’s okay. It’s not like it isn’t edible. Maybe next time I’ll just cook instead, and you can watch.”

Bruce’s face twisted with frustration before looked at Kal anxiously. “But I can not have you work and cook. I contribute nothing. We already established I can not clean, or tend, or even mend and in my weaken state I can’t help with the hard labor like you do for odd jobs.” Bruce looked at the floor shamefully. “You were right Kal, I’m just some spoiled frivolous aristrocrat…”

Kal set his now empty bowl down and brought a hand to Bruce’s shoulder. “It’s fine, Bruce. It’s never too late to learn. I’ll show you a few basics, and I’m sure someone as smart as you will pick up on it fast. You aren’t completely hopeless.”

Bruce’s eyes brightened up a bit at Kal’s encouraging words.

Kal’s smile widened before he pulled away and stretched his arms high into the air. He then rubbed his neck before sighing out. “Well, I guess now that I’ve had my fill, it’s about time for you to eat.”

“I feel like I don’t deserve to…” Bruce whined lowly.

“Bruce, its fine.”

Kal met Bruce’s pout with yet another comforting smile. Eventually the vampire shook out of his loathing. He then clapped both his hands together before singing out appreciatively. “Thank you for the meal.”

“Ah!”

Kal barely had time to react when Bruce hopped into his lap and bit down hard on the juncture between his neck and shoulder.

He wasn’t sure if he would ever get use to the feeling. The sensation was like a dull ache immediately followed by a wave of heat that slowly surged throughout his body and burned his veins. However, rather than feel pain, Kal’s body was overcome with a warm euphoria and all his senses besides pleasure were dulled. 

Kal gasped when Bruce sunk his fangs in even deeper, his body pressing further into Kal causing his scent to waft into the dhampir’s nose. Kal shuddered at the sweet yet spicy scent and closed his eyes while he listened to the sound of what was either his or Bruce’s pulse.

When the rhythm began to slow, he realized it was his own, and Bruce pulled away, but not before lapping up all the crimson fluid that had dripped down Kal’s shoulder.

For a moment, Kal’s vision was slightly blurred and he hazily watched Bruce lick his fingers and mouth with a satisfying smile gracing his stained lips.

“Is my blood really that good?”Kal finally managed to ask in a groggy voice.

Bruce blinked up at the dhampir. “What do you mean?”

“Well, I’m not a human or a vampire. So I wondered how my blood taste…”

Bruce crinkled his nose. “Hmm, well, it most definitely is a hundred times better than the monstrosity I cooked up.”

Bruce slightly pulled away, but never relinquished his position in Kal’s lap. He then looked up thoughtfully before responding. “To be honest, Dhampir blood, is not high on the hierarchy as far as sustenance goes. Human blood fits our needs much better. Vampire blood is the least enticing and has no nourishment. So I suppose dhampirs would be right in the middle.” 

“So you going on about how great my blood taste was just lies?”

Bruce closed his eyes and let out a light chuckle. “Kal, I admit, I was teasing you greatly in the past, but your blood taste _divine_ to me.”

Kal’s brow stitched with confusion. “Really? But you just said dhampir blood isn’t as good as human blood.”

“Yes, I know what I said,” Bruce grinned before leaning in closer and placing a quick kiss on the dhampir’s lips. “But because it’s _your_ blood it tastes good to _me_.”

“Bruce…” Kal murmured.

Bruce’s eyes widened and suddenly his face was transformed to feigned shock. “Oh my, Kal, you look to be quite flush.”

Kal’s face heated up even further and he sheepishly looked off to the side. “Oh…well…you know…”

Now Bruce looked even more proud and laughed out. “That’s right, my bite has that effect on you. Just another power pureblood venom has over humans, vampires, and apparently dhampirs as well. I am learning a great deal about your kind these days.”

Kal’s eyes remained averted, his embarrassment clear from the color on his cheeks. Bruce’s smirk grew. “Well, I can’t send you off to bed in such a state, and I know you are quite exhausted every time I feed.”

“Bruce, what are you-” Kal started to interject as Bruce suddenly dropped to the ground and got on his knees. He then began to unfasten Kal’s belt. However, the moment Bruce looked up at the dhampir with mischievously lustful eyes, Kal found himself speechless.

After receiving no further protest, Bruce unbuttoned Kal’s pants and was immediately met with a fully sprung erection. 

Bruce’s lip curled further at Kal’s excitement, before he wet his lips and placed a soft kiss at the tip. Kal jerked in his seat, his cock twitching at the blithe touch. 

Bruce lifted his eyes back up to meet Kal. The dhampir was looking down at him in a dark hazy trance, his lids half hooded. Bruce let out a pleased sound, before redirecting his attention on Kal’s already dripping arousal.

Slowly he brought his mouth to Kal’s cock, dragging his tongue along the shaft and working his mouth against the base, sucking and licking vigorously along the way. 

Kal flinched when Bruce grazed his skin with his fangs in a teasing gesture. He then began to devour Kal’s balls, his fingers wrapped around Kal’s length making lazy circles with his thumb before eventually stroking it entirely. 

Kal let out a heavy sigh savoring the sensation of Bruce’s skillful tongue at his hardened member, pumping his manhood until he eventually worked his way back up to the tip. 

He then blew lightly causing the dhampir to shudder before partially taking it into his mouth. 

Kal shut his eyes tightly and lifted his head up and panted. Currently the vampire was swirling his tongue around and dipping it into the slit of the head, taking his time to relish the salty taste of Kal’s essence. 

This time Kal inhaled sharply, his hands wrapped so tightly at the ends of his chair, his knuckles were turning white. Bruce hummed with amusement, his eyes catching the look of anguished restraint painting Kal’s face. 

The reverberation caused Kal to jerk forward, which indirectly forced his cock further down Bruce’s throat than he was prepared.

Bruce nearly chocked but expertly held back a gag. He then grabbed both of Kal’s hips and forced the dhampir into place before he started to bob his head up and down.

Kal let out a throaty groan, his hands now finding a place in Bruce’s hair. His body involuntarily bucked, but Bruce’s hold was too strong for him to actually move anywhere. At this point, the only thing he could do was wrap his fingers in Bruce’s silky locks and try his hardiest not to shove Bruce forward.

The low primal rumbles and muted gasp sounding above Bruce was enough to arouse Bruce into removing his hands from Kal’s waist and start undoing his own pants.

As soon as he was free, Kal’s hips began to shake in time with Bruce’s head. Bruce expected this and readjusted his position so Kal’s thrust would not make him choke. He then started to pump his own engorged member until his breaths became haggard from his own self-induced pleasure and the large organ down his throat.

“Bruce, I…” Kal garroted.

Bruce took heed of the broken warning and brought his hands back to Kal’s hips. He then began to speed up his pace taking Kal’s cock down as far as it could go until he felt the sensation of hot liquid hitting the back of his throat and heard the sound of Kal’s enraptured cry.

The fingers in Bruce’s hair twisted mercilessly, and it took everything within the dhampir to keep from forcing Bruce in place. This, however, did not stop the vampire from lapping up everything Kal had to offer. 

Kal shuddered and focused on the sensation of Bruce’s tongue licking him clean while he panted lowly and watched Bruce pull away.

Bruce waited till Kal’s eyes were no longer dim making certain Kal could see him clearly before swallowing hard and grinning up. He then licked his lips and chuckled. “Well, now. I definitely am quite _full_.”

“Bruce…” Kal sighed before he pulled Bruce into his lap and forced their lips together. Kal made a strange face when he tasted himself. It was bitter and pungent.

Then, without warning, Kal bit Bruce in the crook of his neck.

Bruce instantly cried out at the unexpected abuse and came all over Kal’s stomach before collapsing into his chest.

After recovering from his own orgasm, Bruce glared at the smirking hunter but smiled when he spoke. “You play surprisingly dirty, _Mr. Hunter_.”

****************************************************************

“I see this time you had the foresight to request an audience,” an imperious voice averred from above the balcony.

“Why Wayne, you look to be in shambles.” Another of the white masked participants crooned. “Whatever is the matter?” 

Thomas balled his fist to his sides in an attempt to maintain his composure despite the groups obvious mocking. 

“It’s my son. He’s gone missing. I’ve searched all or our domains. He’s nowhere to be found. He must be in the HA or Al Ghul territory…”

“Is that so…” The obviously superior member hummed.

“Do you know where he is?” Thomas asked.

“No, we do not, but if he is still alive, we can find him.”

“Then do it!” Thomas shouted before his voice dropped to a pleading tone. “Please… I know you have the resources.”

The senior member leaned in and shrugged. “Wayne we already warned you about your son. If he is beyond your domain and our jurisdiction, what do you expect us to do?”

Thomas clenched his fingers even tighter and grounded out calmly. “I know you can do this.”

The man sighed. “It won’t be an easy task.”

“I am aware, but I’ll do _anything_ to find him.”

“ _Anything_?”

Thomas didn't miss the piqued interest in the man’s voice and decided to elaborate.

“Yes…as long as it does not involve endangering my family, I will.”

“Would you even kill?”

Thomas paused for more than a moment and reluctantly replied. “Yes.”

Suddenly the entire Court was animated and indistinguishable murmurs could be heard in every direction. The senior member whispered to a few of them before he redirected his attention back to Thomas.

“Very well, we do have a task that only someone with your abilities can handle.”

“What is it?”

“We want you to kill the head of the Hunter’s Association, Chairman Berkowitz.”

Thomas looked at them with a face of pure bafflement before he finally managed his reply. “What? But I thought we were in alliance with the HA?”

“To an extent, however we have made arrangements with someone in return for something more valuable than him.”

Thomas stared uneasily towards ground with a twisted expression. “But if I were to kill him, and they found out, would that not cause problems for you?” 

“That’s why you must conceal your identity. Perhaps you should disguise yourself as a member of the League?”

Now Thomas looked infuriated. “And frame the Al Ghuls?”

“That is not exactly what we said,” the man laughed. “But you are a smart man.”

Though his face was covered with white eiree mask, Thomas could perfectly read the man's intent.

“You truly are a despicable group,” Thomas growled. He then lowered his head and went quiet for several moments before lowly replying. “Very well, I will take out Berkowitz, but only once my son is safely back home first.”

“Fine, but what guarantee do we have that you will keep your word?”

“Is my word alone not good enough?”

“No, it is not,” came the firm reply.

Thomas narrowed his eyes on the man, his jaw tightening before he shook his head with frustration and huffed out.

“Very well, then I make this oath in blood.” With that statement, Thomas bit off the entire tip of his index finger causing an outpouring of crimson liquid to spill from it, however, before it got far from its source, it froze in midair. Thomas then began to wave his hand making shape that resembled letters with the blood in the air.

“I, Thomas Patrick Wayne, do hereby declare that if my son is returned home safely by the Court, I will grant your wish and kill the current head of the Hunter’s Association. If my promise is not fulfilled, then my life I do forfeit.”

************************************************************

When Kal walked in the door, Bruce was sitting in the dining room with his head rested on table.

Kal smile down at the slumbering vampire before softly petting his head. Bruce stirred at the contact and dreamily blinked up at the man.

“Bruce, why don’t you ever sleep during the day? I know you aren’t sleeping at night either. This can’t be good for your health.”

Bruce yawned and stretched his arms high before replying. “Well, I am trying to readjust my sleep pattern, but it is a more difficult task than I imagined. I guess a creature like me is just entirely too nocturnal.”

“Well, yeah, that makes sense. You’re a vampire. You aren’t really meant to be running around during the day. You draw all your strength during the night.”

Bruce shook his head.

“True, but the daytime is when you are awake, so I…” he blushed and muttered lowly. “I’d rather give up my nights if it means I can spend more time with you.”

Now Kal’s eyes were large. “Wow, you continue to amaze me, Bruce. I never thought you were so…”

“So what?”

Kal smirked. “Cute.”

“Cute!” Bruce growled before crossing his arms and turning his face away. “I believe the word you meant to say was handsome, enchanting, or sexy, not something as dapper as _cute_.” 

“No, I said what I meant,” Kal smiled back, his expression not wavering.

“Take it back!” Bruce demanded.

Now Kal was chuckling. “How? It’s already been said.”

“You are so infuriating sometimes, Kal,” Bruce ticked before he poked him in the rib. “Just admit you were wrong.”

Kal raised a brow to Bruce. “Okay, now you’re asking for too much.”

“Kal! Just say it!” Bruce shouted while batting the dhampir's arm.

Kal continued to laugh and he playfully countered Bruce’s halfhearted attacks.

It wasn’t until the dhampir ended up pressed against the table with Bruce straddling him that they finally stopped.

“Fine, let me prove to you exactly how _sexy_ I am.”

“Bruce!”

****************************************************************

Kal stared down at the beautiful creature slumbering next to him, a soft sigh escaping his lips. 

Right now the vampire looked incredibly content and had a peaceful look spread across his fine features. 

Kal couldn’t help but laugh to himself. Never in his life did he ever dream he would be where he was at right now. At what point did his enemy become his lover?

Back when Kal told Bruce he hated the vampire, there wasn’t an ounce of give in his words. His hatred already ran deep for Bruce’s kind, but his feelings for the pureblood where much more extreme.

For some reason, the vampire had targeted the young hunter since their first meeting, and after that, the constant torture and torment had been relentless. 

Being of dhampir descent, Kal was very proud of his lineage and skills. His instructors and peers praised his abilities, but Bruce trampled all over them as if they were dust. Time and time again, Kal fell at the hands of the pureblood’s fancies. It had all just been one big game, and Kal was the center of the joke. He could hardly believe how easily Bruce shattered his pride and confidence.

However, rather than give up, this only drove the hunter to push himself further, and with each meeting his heart was only set to burn even brighter. Then at some point, his emotions for Bruce became unbelievably intense and eventually he realized he’d become obsessed and infatuated with the vampire. So much so those feelings of hatred started to become warped.

He just couldn’t understand what it was that drove the vampire to such actions, and the way Bruce would look at him would leave his chest feeling tight and his head dazed and confused. Never mind the bloodlust and forget the arousing effects such a stunning creature had on a normal soul. Bruce had somehow entrapped the hunter till he was at the point of no return.

After that, their relationship became a roller coaster of passion and fury. Kal’s mind no longer his own while he relentlessly chased after the vampire. He thought the only way to quell his unbridled heat was by killing the pureblood, but the few times the opportunity presented itself, he could never bring himself to do it leaving him more confused than ever.

Then, by a twist of fate, he was somehow forced to learn more about the vampire, and what he discovered surprised him.

Bruce wasn’t just some cruel monster. He was actually just another living being with his own hopes, dreams, and desires. However, he was still unlike any person Kal had ever met. His feelings were intense and overwhelming though always hidden under a veil of playful arrogance. Despite his superior attitude, he was surprisingly fragile and insecure, and even though he was selfish and demanding, his actions were thoughtful and Kal could tell his heart was kind.

Kal let out a sound of amusement and continued to examine Bruce’s face. Typically, it was so haughty and indifferent, but Kal knew that hidden behind his lofty smirks was an array of expressions. The way Bruce's face would widen with curiosity and excitement, or wrinkle with frustration, or even how it would soften tenderly or become flush with desire or embarrassment was almost too much for Kal’s heart to handle, and he realized no matter how much time he spent with the vampire, he’d never get enough.

Now Kal was chuckling lowly and his musings finally brought him to a very obvious truth.

_‘Bruce…you fiend. You’ve gone and stolen my heart…’_

And despite his revelation, Kal’s heart still felt incredibly heavy.

Bruce’s eyes lazily drifted open, and he looked up with confusion at the dhampir staring down at him. “Kal? What’s wrong?”

“Oh, nothing…”

Bruce wrinkled his brow and sat up. “Don’t lie to me.”

The uncomfortable lines near Kal’s eyes and mouth were like an open book. 

Kal let out a low sigh, realizing there was no point in hiding his worries. “Well, I just realized, this week is when I would have taken my final examination.”

“I see…” Bruce murmured, already regretting his question.

“I never imagined I would give everything up I worked for and be living quietly like this.”

Kal’s eyes widened with realization. He then quickly looked at Bruce and started to explain. “Don’t get me wrong! I’m happy being here with you.”

Bruce’s eyes were now unreadable. “Do you want to go back?”

“I…” Kal hesitated and Bruce felt his heart sinking. “No, it’s just that…”

Now Kal had a sad smile on his face.

“Even despite the fact that the Hunter’s Association forced me to become their solider, I never really hated what I was doing. I realize now they kept so much from me, but that still doesn’t change the fact that everyday countless people are dying because of vampire attacks.”

Kal raised his head in a reflective manner.

“I know there are good vampires out there, but there are so many more that are not, and normal people can’t protect themselves. Even most of the human hunter’s in the Association don’t have capabilities like us dhampirs. So many of my comrades depended on me…”

Kal’s face was now scrunched as though he were thinking about something for the first time. “Honestly, I really never cared about the politics of it all. I just wanted to help people.”

For the majority of Kal’s speech, Bruce was staring quietly at nothing. Then, without warning, he grabbed Kal possessively around the waist and growled into his chest. “You are a very selfless person. I, however, am someone who is entirely selfish.”

“Bruce?”

The vampire looked up at Kal, his eyes glowing and his fangs barred. “Kal, if you try to leave me now, I’ll kill you.”

Bruce’s face went from furious to annoyed when he felt Kal’s body shake.

“Okay, Bruce,” Kal chuckled, unable to even attempt to hold back his amusement.

“I mean it!” Bruce snapped.

“Fine, fine,” Kal gasped between his laughs while patting the defiant looking vampire on his back.

**************************************************************

Kal wiped the sweat from his brow and looked up at the sky. Luckily the sun was already making its way towards the horizon, signaling the end of a day’s work.

When they first arrived in town, Kal had decided to raise some traveling money for them by offering his hands towards any temporary work. Luckily the town was in the process of constructing a new irrigation system, and Kal’s services were welcomed. Although his usual super dhampir strength was weakened by Bruce’s feeding, he was still able to more than pull his weight, and after a few weeks, the ditch was nearly complete.

“Good job kid,” the man praised while patting the dhampir on his shoulder. He then handed him a small envelop and smiled. “Here’s your payment.”

“Thank you,” Kal nodded.

The man’s eyes only turned even more appreciative before he rubbed his own neck down with a towel and replied. “You're definitely our hardest worker. It’s a shame we can’t keep you longer.”

“Well, I don’t want to overstay my welcome. I do appreciate that you allowed us to stay at that old mill though till the job was finished.”

“Us?”

“Kal, you sly dog,” a second man jeered while nudging the dhampir in the ribs. “You have someone special you’ve been hiding away from us?”

“A handsome kid like you, I bet she’s a looker,” the first man chuckled.

“More like enchanting,” Kal added with an elated smile.

Both men looked at each other with widened eyes and blank expressions before turning back to Kal and chortling. They then playfully pushed and ruffled Kal’s hair and continued to tease him.

“Well, kid, you’re not getting any younger, aren’t you at a marrying age?”

“Uh-“ Kal’s face started to lose color, and he looked off to the side.

“You know those women folk get weird about that kind of thing. If you don’t want her to be snatched up from under your nose, you should really start considering your options.”

“You do love this girl, right?” The older man questioned his face now a bit more serious than his compatriot.

“I…” Kal’s brow furrowed and he seriously debated the question before he looked back at the man earnestly. “Yes, very much so.”

The man’s gaze softened up, and he gave Kal another pat. “Well, if you do decide to bury the hatchet, you should consider living here permanently. This town would gladly welcome your family.”

Kal felt the center of his chest warm at the notion. “I…thanks…” Kal trailed. 

**************************************************************

Bruce tasted the soup for the tenth time and stirred it for extra measure.

“I hope I finally got it right,” he fretted. “It certainly looks and smells more similar to what Alfred makes…”

After giving it one last test, Bruce sat at the table and looked out the window. The sun was already setting signaling Kal would be home soon. Bruce’s heart began to beat rapidly at the thought before he crinkled his nose. When did waiting on Kal become the highlight of his day? 

Bruce let out a defeated sigh. Lately his priorities had changed dramatically, but every time he felt any doubt, he would remember Kal’s kind eyes and smile and immediately be reassured.

_‘I don’t mind if time stood still at this moment…’_

Bruce rested his head against his hand and closed his eyes.

“Is this the place? Is that him?” The man questioned while peering into the house.

His companion nodded his head before signaling to the group behind him. After that, they all took positions at ever single entrance, exit, and window. He then raised his arm in the air and did a silent count down with his fingers.

As soon as his hand made a fist indicating the number zero, they all burst into the hut only to be surprised by an empty room.

“May I help you?” Bruce frowned while leaning against the front doorway.

The group turned in the direction of the voice. Their faces were covered with mask, but Bruce was certain their mouths were wide open as well.

One of the men narrowed his eyes onto Bruce before suddenly gasping. “Are you kidding me? It’s the Wayne boy!”

Bruce’s eye’s sharpened. “Yes, and why does that matter?”

“We came looking for the rumored dhampir hanging around these parts, we never thought we would be lucky enough to find you as well.”

Now Bruce’s face seemed a bit more startled, and he stood up straight. “Dhampir? Do you mean, Kal? What do you want with him?”

“That’s none of your business,” a third intruder barked.

“Yes, right now you should be more worried about yourself,” a female voice snarled.

Now the group began to stalk towards Bruce, their claws releasing while they drew closer.

“It’s time for you to go back home, rich boy.”

Bruce glared at them not seeming even the slightest bit worried. 

“I will not!” He shouted. 

Suddenly all the shadows in the room shot up from the ground and came hurling towards the group causing them all to fly away from Bruce in various directions.

“What the hell was that?” One of them murmured once he regained his bearings.

“Be careful,” the female voice warned. “He _is_ a pureblood.”

Bruce felt his head reel, and he slightly faltered. It was then that he realized his powers were more weakened than he imagined. It'd been nearly two weeks since his last feeding, and he was already at his limit.

Realizing Bruce seemed a bit disoriented, two of the vampires rushed him at once. Bruce quickly shook out of his delirium and started to defend against their advances. Though he was typically faster than a normal vampire, he could tell his movements were greatly impaired, and he couldn’t seem to find an opening to counter.

“Maybe we should try out our new weapon on him?” One of the vampires watching suggested. “We do need him alive.”

His companion shook her head, before she made a loud whistling sound.

It was at that point the two aggressors attacking Bruce jumped away, and before he had time to discern the reason they closed their eyes and covered their ears. After that, a loud piercing noise sounded the room followed by a blinding light. 

Bruce fell to one knee and gasped. “What is this?” 

Eventually the light dimmed and the sound echoed away, but Bruce was still rendered immobilized by the ringing in his ears and the blazing white behind his eyes. 

Unfortunately, the vampire didn’t have any time to recover before he felt the wind suddenly knocked out of him. He then wilted to the ground and held his stomach, until he felt another blow to his head. The room began to spin.

“Kal…” he chocked and then the world fell black.

***************************************************************

Kal slowly made his way up the hill towards the mill just on the edge of town. It was already nearly dark and Kal had been dragging his feet the entire way home. No matter how much he tried, he could not get the words of the older man out of his head.

It wasn’t that he didn’t love Bruce, or that he didn’t feel like he could be content spending the rest of days with him, it was just he couldn’t help but feel apprehensive and self-conscious at the idea.

Kal looked at the ring on his hand. The only possession given to him by his father. He knew he could never form a blood pact with Bruce, and even by human standards no one would accept their union, but would at least offering a similar gesture be enough to let Bruce know how he felt?

Kal barely made it over the hill before he noticed the front entrance wide open and a group standing near the doorway.

“BRUCE!” he shouted while rushing towards them.

The vampire was unconscious and in chains and being held over a larger man's shoulders.

When the group saw Kal approaching their eyes widened.

“I won’t let you take him!” Kal thundered. He then lunged out with all his strength landing right in front of the man who was carrying Bruce.

The kidnapper blinked wildly at Kal, confused as to how he managed to get right in front of him so suddenly. Then, before he had time to react, Kal struck the man as hard as he could with his shoulder, causing the man to topple backwards and drop Bruce.

Kal made a grab for his sword and his eyes with a hard realization. His trusty weapon, which always remained by his side, was still in the cottage. Considering his work, he had no need to carry it anymore, and he didn’t want to alarm the locals.

Recognizing Kal’s distress, the man on the ground smirked up at him before two more vampires were suddenly on Kal.

Kal frantically dodged their attacks, taking a few swings and kicks at them, but barely making any contact. A few times, they managed to hit him, their claws as sharp as blades. If not for his dhampir reflexes, he’d already be torn to shreds. 

Kal cursed when he realized he didn’t stand a chance without his sword, and he was already slightly weakened from his partial anemia and a hard day of work. However, there was no way he could leave from his position beside Bruce.

Without another thought, Kal grabbed Bruce from the ground earning himself a slash in the back and made a dash for the mill.

He barely took two steps inside before he was suddenly tackled. As two vampires wrestled with him to the ground, another vampire started to approach Bruce. 

Kal felt his heart race uncontrollably and searched the area, his eyes finally landing on a nearby fire iron.

The vampire wailed in pain and backed away from Bruce andheld his scarred hand. Kal then managed to kick the other two vampires off of him and stood to his feet while holding his makeshift sword in a defensive stance.

The weight of the iron was a bit heavy and unbalanced. Kal’s timing would be off, but it was still effective enough to ward off their attacks.

Finally, one of the vampires standing in the distance watching growled. “This dhampir is more trouble than he’s worth. Maybe we should expend our efforts.”

“The Overseer would prefer to have him alive,” the vampire next to him warned.

“Yeah, I’ll make sure he’s alive. Just not in one piece.”

Kal let out a shout of pain when he felt something sharp pierce him. His grip on his weapon then loosened and a bit of blood trickled down from the arrow sticking out of his shoulder.

Kal glared at the vampire that was now holding up a crossbow and grinning at him. 

“Perfect shot,” the vampire reveled. “That right arm of yours won’t be working right for a while. Now if you don’t stand down, I can think of a few more uncomfortable places to put my arrows.”

Kal narrowed his eyes on his assailant and suddenly charged him. For a moment the vampire seemed shocked, before he realized what was going.

He then frantically started to shoot at the dhampir, but Kal managed to dodge and parry most of the shots, ignoring the searing pain when one connected in his thigh. However, just as he was about to reach the vampire, he was suddenly struck in the back. 

Kal turned around and saw that one of the vampires had managed to locate his sword.

“You idiot! We aren’t supposed to kill him!” The female vampire scolded.

Kal nearly fell forward before catching himself and stumbling back to a defensive stance. His entire body felt heavy and his now punctured lung was filling up with blood. His vision was blurry, but the only thing he could focus on was Bruce lying on the floor just a few feet away from him.

The vampire with crossbow sighed before he kicked Kal so hard he finally lost his balance and hit the ground. “Doesn’t matter. This one is already half dead and bleeding out, but considering we have the Wayne kid, I think we’ll be forgiven for losing one specimen.”

“Too bad, he was pretty tough. He might’ve actually survived all the testing,” the largest of the vampires commented while slinging Bruce over his shoulder.

“Bruce…” Kal whispered before he closed his eyes and passed out.

The vampire with the crossbow sneered down at him and watched his companion jumped out the window with Bruce.

“Well, do you think he’ll live long enough to be worth anything?” The vampire beside him questioned.

“Not sure. The sword you hit him with looks to be the kind Hunter’s use, so it would impair his healing abilities.”

The vampire holding the sword winced before dropping it to the ground.

“Wait, if he had this sword on him, do you think this dhampir works for the Hunter’s Association?”

“You’re damn right he does,” a voice from the doorway growled.

All the vampires jumped before turning around. They had been so preoccupied with Kal, they didn’t even notice they were now surrounded.

“Well now, it’s about time we pay you back for hurting our comrade,” the blue-eyed hunter grinned, revealing a pair of fangs.

“Shit, another abomination!”

“Yeah, but the name is Lar Gand, not abomination you undead monster.”

To Be Continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well time for the story to trainwreck…
> 
> I have many regrets about tearing my Honeymooners apart, but this was always my intent, and I really wanted to write something different than my normal fluffy stuff (get outside of my comfort zone). I hope I have been doing a good job... I always lose a little confidence when I try new things (though I think everyone naturally does).
> 
> In any case, the story is going to be a bit less focused on romance and more on some plot development that will set the story up for its next round. I’ll try to make the exposition as short and interesting as I can manage. In any case, I hope though that despite the shift everyone will still continue to enjoy this story. I know I am looking forward it. I already pretty much wrote the first meeting stories for Dick and Jay, and I had so much fun writing those well ahead of the other chapters I should have wrote first. I just got excited, haha. I’ve been waiting for weeks to share!
> 
> In any case, thanks for all the support. See everyone next chappie!
> 
> Side Note: As this story progressed, I realized Bruce got less and less intimidating (because he never really was). Then I got inspired and doodled this sketch in my hotel because I really had this fic on my mind but no laptop, lol. I literally just took a picture of the sketch with my phone, haha. My mind is overrun with Superbat. Help! 
> 
>  
> 
> [Comic Strip](http://imgur.com/vrwBZNm)


	10. Impasse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I wrote this chapter, I was reminded of just how stubbornly loyal Clark is. It is definitely one of my favorite qualities about him. Unfortunately, in the comics, and just about every other media I've seen him, it is the thing that gets him hurt the most (physically and emotionally). Unfortunately this story won't be much different.

“What is the meaning of this? Where am I?” Bruce growled while tugging on the chains at his hands and feet. 

When the young vampire finally woke up, he was lying across the seat of a horse drawn carriage, with arms and legs heavily bound, and his entire body aching.

“On your way home,” a vampire sitting across from him replied.

“What!?” Bruce blurted while immediately sitting up. “Where is Kal?”

“Do you mean the dhampir?” another vampire snickered. Bruce hadn’t even noticed him until now. “Such a shame we were unable to take him in.”

“Yeah, but finding you will surely redeem us of our folly,” the larger vampire grinned proudly.

Bruce felt his heart stop. “What do you mean?”

“That one didn’t go down quietly at all,” the other vampire answered as he shook his head. We didn’t have a choice but to take him out.”

Bruce’s eyes were now wide, and he could feel the rest of his body slowly shutting down. “You don’t mean that you…” Bruce lowered his head and chocked. “No…Kal…”

The frantic braying of the horses outside could be heard and they suddenly stopped running and started to wildly buck.

“What’s going on?” The smaller vampire shouted when the temperature dropped down to freezing degrees.

A dark shadow took Bruce's face, and he whispered numbly. "Kal…you promised me..."

Realizing what was going on, one of the vampires attempted to stand up and subdue Bruce, but suddenly felt an invisible pressure pushing him back against his seat.

“You promised you would only die by my hand…” Bruce continued to mouth out in a cold steady voice.

“Someone help us!” the second vampire shouted just before darkness slowly started to collapse around them. 

It wasn’t until he felt the shadows engulfing his body, that the vampire really started to panic. Everywhere they touched him, his muscles felt like they were being torn to shreds.

“HELP!”

“You promised!” Bruce shouted, seemingly unaware what he was doing but causing the entire carriage to shake. His chains then shattered and flew in various directions.

The two vampires cowered in fear when Bruce stood up. His eyes were glowing and his fangs were bared. Several shadows also started to form around him giving the illusion that the pure blood had large tattered wings.

Bruce then began to approach them, his eyes completely red, but before he could reach them, he made a lurching sound and collapsed to the ground.

Then all the shadows devouring the area burst into dust, and the carriage door opened.

“What?” Bruce murmured while he tried to raise his head up from the ground. His body was being weighed down by an transparent pressure. 

“Bruce,” a familiar yet stern voice answered.

“Father?”

************************************************************

The first thing Kal was greeted with was the tears of his friend and then a throbbing pain shooting throughout his body. 

“Kal!” the red-head cried while wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Lana?” 

“Thank goodness,” she lulled softly in his ear. The familiar smell of Lana’s lavender and vanilla scent assured Kal he was not dreaming.

“How did I…” Kal murmured. He then attempted to sit up, but rather than move, he just felt his muscles burn, and he winced.

“You were rescued,” another familiar voice replied. “The HA found out that there’s a group kidnapping lone dhampirs. We aren’t exactly sure why yet, but Sawyer’s team was able to save you before it was too late.”

Kal somehow gathered up the energy to lift his head so he was able to see Pete. “Kal, what the hell happened? Where have you been all this time?”

Kal closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he completely sat up. “I have to go. I have to find Bruce.”

“Who?” Lana replied.

“Kal slow down,” Pete exclaimed while steadying the wobbling dhampir. “You aren’t in any kind of condition to be going anywhere.”

Kal subconsciously leaned all his weight on the arms of his friend, unable to hold his own body up. “It doesn’t matter. I just have to go. He’s waiting for me…”

Kal’s body sagged further. He couldn’t remember the last time it took this much effort just to keep his eyes open.

Pete’s face softened. “Kal, what’s going on?”

“I can’t be here anymore!” Kal shouted . He then willed up the energy to push off his friend.

“What are you saying?”

Kal pulled himself out of bed and heaved through a labored breath. “I’m saying, that I quit! I can’t be a part of this organization anymore. I just can’t do it.”

“Kal?” Pete questioned. He then came running towards Kal who was attempting to leave but nearly fell.

Kal took a moment to collect himself. His head was spinning but he kept moving forward. “This place, these people, the Hunter’s Association, they’re just using us.”

“My family is gone because of them. My race is going extinct. They just use us to fight their battles. I don’t want to be their soldier, their slave, anymore. I just want to be with…”

“Kal…” Pete murmured sadly.

“Kal!” Lana shouted when the dhampir suddenly blacked out and collapsed in Pete’s arms.

“His fever’s gotten worst,” Pete replied lowly. He then cradled his friend back to bed and looked angrily at all the stitches and bandages covering Kal’s body. “Damn it, Kal. What the hell did those vampires do to you?”

*************************************************************

“BRUCE!” the dark haired vampire shouted while rushing down the hall and embracing him at the doorway.

“Mother…” Bruce murmured, his senses slowly returning to him once he felt his father release him from his trance.

“Bruce we were so worried about you.” Martha cried as she continued to kiss and hug him. “Where were you all this time?”

“I’m back home? I…” Bruce took in his surroundings, still not fully recovered from his daze.

Martha took both his cheeks in her hands and forced Bruce to look at her face. Bruce blinked wildly and immediately shook out his stupor and saw her tear streaked eyes. “Bruce why did you run away?” 

Bruce opened his mouth to speak before shamefully turning his gaze towards the ground. He then felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and his father's presence enter the manor.

Bruce immediately whirled around, his eyes fierce and his voice biting. “Father, why did you-”

Bruce hit the ground hard before he even knew what happened.

“Thomas!” Martha shouted with a horrified gasp.

“Martha, please leave,” Thomas commanded. His voice was steady but his face was dark. “I need to speak with my son alone.”

Martha studied her husband before reluctantly nodding and leaving.

“Why am I here?” Bruce snarled while glaring up at his father from the ground. There was already a developing bruise on his cheek where his father struck him. “Why did you send the Court after me? Because of what you did, Kal is…”

Bruce’s voice got lost in his throat when he started to remember what happened.

“Bruce, you left me no choice! You just disappeared for over a month, and we heard no word from you. Your poor mother thought you were dead. I never seen her so upset and heart broken. What you did was entirely selfish and thoughtless!”

Bruce spat out a bit of the blood from his bleeding lip and growled back. “Since when did wanting to live my own life become selfish?”

“When you trounced all over the feelings of the people who care about you in order to do so!”

A wave of guilt washed over Bruce. “I…didn’t meant to hurt anyone. I just, wanted to be free.”

Thomas’s face and posture slightly eased. “Free from what?”

“From this! All these rules, this domain, the Court, my lineage, _everything_!” Bruce shouted while standing to his feet. “I, why are you so insistent on controlling me? Why do you want to force this way of life on me?”

Thomas let out a low sigh his eyes never tearing away from Bruce’s glare. “I do these things because I want to protect you.”

Bruce's eyes flared. “Protect me from what? From the Hunters? the Court? Who?!"

"You honestly expect me to stay here under the rule of the very group you are afraid of? That is beyond absurd! I know you hate the Court. I know you think they are pompous, pretentious, self-important cowards who use their wealth, riches, and influence to control and oppress those they deem beneath them. They are just a group of scheming aristocrats who banded together to protect themselves, but they don’t care about anyone but themselves. They just use our family as a means to scare off any opposition, but they don’t care about us at all.”

Thomas’s gaze finally drifted away. “Bruce, you are right…”

Bruce gritted his teeth not satisfied with his father’s pathetic expression. “Well, if I am, why do you continue to allow things to be this way? You have the power to stop this.”

“No, Bruce, I don’t.” Thomas answered firmly. He then let out a low sigh and closed his eyes.

“Bruce, honestly, I feel the same way as you. When I was your age, I actually went to great lengths to fight back against the injustices of the Court and the Hunter’s Association. However, after meeting your mother, and having you, my perspective changed.”

Thomas finally opened back his dim sapphires, but his head remained lowered.“You see Bruce, as long as groups such as the Court and the Hunter’s Association exists, the world will continue to be this way.”

“Then we should get rid of them!"

Thomas laughed but it sounded weary. “It’s not that simple, Bruce. I am only one man, and as much as I want to save the world, you and your mother mean so much more to me. You _are_ my world, and that is all I need to protect.”

Bruce’s anger exploded with his voice. “Where is your sense of pride! How could you just throw away your ideals so easily?”

Thomas didn’t even attempt to match Bruce’s energy and shook his head. “Bruce, I wish you could understand…”

“Oh, I understand perfectly,” Bruce scathingly sneered. “You had a family and turned soft, but I swear to you father, I will _never_ become weak like you!”

“Bruce…” Thomas whispered dejectedly. The man was completely at a loss and could watch helplessly while his son storm down the hall.

“Kal…” Bruce gritted, his eyes finally brimming with the tears he’d been holding back. “I promise I will avenge you.”

***************************************************************

“He’s in quarantine?”

The older man raised a brow at Pete who just shouted at him from across his desk. 

“Yes," Corporon calmly replied. "We believe Cadet El may have drunk vampire blood, and not just any vampire. It was that of a pureblood.”

Pete eyes enlarged. “What?!”

Corporon sighed and set down the report he’d been working on before prior to Pete's entrance. “If not for that, he surely would have died, but the blood sped up his healing.” He paused and made a face. “Then again, after his committee trial, it might not make any difference.”

Now Pete looked worried. “What do you mean?”

Corporon set both his hands down on his desk and stared at the frantic looking blonde firmly. “We have rules for a reason. Dhampir’s drinking blood is strictly prohibited.”

“Well, how do you know he wasn’t forced to, or he didn’t do it to save his life?”

“Yes, those are all possibilities. That is why he isn’t dead already.”

“This is bullshit!” Pete cursed. “Who cares what he did. He’s still Kal! Just because he did something like that doesn’t mean they should kill him.”

Corporon narrowed his eyes on the sandy-haired cadet. His patience for Pete’s insubordination was wearing thin since hunter's unannounced entrance. “I don’t make the rules. I just enforce them.”

“Well, it’s a stupid rule,” Pete scotted.

“No, it is not,” Corporon snapped. “You are still young, so you didn’t fight during the Reckoning. During that war, several dhampir’s were allowed to drink vampire blood in order to give them an advantage in battle, but there were many that succumbed to their bloodlust. The end was not pretty for either side. It’s one thing to drink vampire blood, but the effects a pureblood can have over a dhampir’s mind…" the man's eyes darkened. "We may have already lost him." 

“I talked to Kal. He’ perfectly fine,” Pete interjected.

Corporon met Pete’s eyes and his voice sounded hopeful. “Is he?”

Pete turned his gaze away when he remembered Kal’s declaration to quit. “…yeah.” 

“Well, the Committee will be the judges of that. For now, El will remain in quarantine. Then they will hold his trial.”

*********************************************************************

Kal stared at his hands which were now bound in chains. If not for his weakened state, he could have easily freed himself, but he knew doing such a thing would not help his situation.

“Cadet El, do you know why you are here?” the voice above him questioned.

The dhampir looked up from the podium he was behind. “Yes.”

“Good, you seem to be of sound mind.” The man replied with a flat tone and expression. “We brought you here today to decide your fate, so be careful how you choose to answer.”

Kal nodded his head and ignored the voices in the crowd behind him. Currently he was sitting on the lower floor level alone, save for a few heavily armed guards standing next to the only exit.

In front of him were several of the HA Committee directors, the men and women who were in charge of running the entire establishment, and behind him were many other high ranking HA members.

Kal had never been to a trail, but the situation he was in was just as intense as he imagined it to be. 

“Cadet El, did you drink vampire blood?” The man questioning Kal asked.

“I did.”

The room began to clamor.

“Did you know that vampire was a pureblood?”

“Yes.”

One of the committee members leaned over and whispered in the interrogators ear, to which the man shook his head.

“Were you forced to do so under duress?”

“No.”

The man raised a brow. “So you admit to doing so of your own accord?”

“I did.”

The entire courtroom erupted. Unfortunately for the young dhampir, his exceptional hearing could make out every appalled and disgusted voice.

“I can’t believe this!” one of the committee members growled. “He willing did it, and he just stands there speaking to us without an ounce of regret or remorse for his actions.”

“We should take him out before he turns on us,” another member suggested.

“No!” one of the others shouted. “We can’t let such a rare specimen go!”

Several members looked at the brunet skeptically and waited for him to elaborate. “Remember the war. None of the dhampirs who fed off of purebloods recovered their minds. They all went mad, but Cadet El seems perfectly reasonable.”

“Director Westfield, we can’t simply let this deed go unpunished. What kind of example will this set for other dhampirs?”

Westfield glared at the man, before looking out across at the one person who’d been silent for the entire hearing.

“What say you Chairman Berkowitz?”

The man eventually motioned his head towards a document sitting at the table in front of them all and replied. “Looking at the record Corporon provided, it would seem Kal El was one of our finest cadets. He's never caused any trouble, and he always had a promising future,” Berkowitz lowered his gaze. “Also, after what happened with his father. I believe we owe him this.”

“Owe him?” one of the younger member’s scoffed. “He’s just a dhampir. The fact that his kind is even allowed to live is penance enough.”

“Director Luthor, such small thinking is the reason our forces are so weak today.”

The green-eyed man made a disheveled sound, but didn’t protest further, to which Westfield interjected again.

“It would be a waste to end his life. The House El dhampirs have proven time and time again to be some of our best warriors, and the fact that he can drink from purebloods makes him even more valuable. Just imagine the unfathomable strength our forces would gain!” 

“Yes, someone on our side who is more powerful than a pureblood! We’d be unstoppable!” Someone else exclaimed.

“But then how can we control him? He’s much too strong.”

Luthor smirked and replied. “Every man has his price. I’m sure we can find what makes him weak.” 

Kal narrowed his gaze on the committee members whispering above him. With all the noise going on in the room, he could hardly make out what they were saying anymore, but from what he gathered, he there was a good chance he wouldn’t be executed. _‘If I don’t make it out of here alive, I can’t save Bruce…’_

“Cadet El, we have a few more questions,” the interrogator finally replied. It was then that Chairman Berkowitz stood up from his seat, and the entire room fell silent.

“Kal El, have you decided to side with the vampires?”

“No.”

“Then why did you drink that vampire’s blood?”

Kal clenched his jaw, before replying in a voice so steady it sounded strangled. “It was a moment of weakness. It won’t happen again.”

“So your loyalty to the association has not changed?”

_‘Bruce…’_

Kal lifted his head and locked eyes with Berkowitz before answering. “No, it has not. I promise with all my strength I will do whatever it takes to eradicate every last tone of those _monsters_.”

The man smiled seemingly pleased with Kal’s resolve. “Good. That is the answer we wanted to hear.”

“Well, we still cannot let your deed go unpunished. You broke our rules, regardless of your reasoning,” the interrogator replied before motioning to the guards. “Therefore, you will be under solitary confinement for an undetermined amount of time, to which you will complete your placement training. Also, we will conduct some psychological tests and treatments on you just to be completely certain your mind was not damaged.”

“Fine,” Kal gritted back. 

_‘Damn it. I have no choice but to play along with them for now, but I promise you Bruce, I will find you, so please wait for me!’_

*************************************************************

“If it isn’t the young master Wayne,” Ra’s hummed with amusement.

Bruce had just burst into the main hall unannounced with Talia by his side.

“Let me join the League of Shadows!” Bruce immediately demanded.

Ra's calmly replied.“And what does your father have to say about this?”

“I…” for a moment, Bruce’s face twisted before his eyes hardened. “My father is weak. He doesn’t have what it takes to do what needs to be done.”

“I see…” Ra’s mused with a thoughtful glance. He then stood up and approached the glowering vampire. “Bruce, you are different than your father. You are not blinded by your sentimentality.” 

“No, don’t misunderstand,” Bruce quickly explained. “I don’t have any ill will towards humans or even non-pure bloods. I just _hate_ the Court and the Hunter’s Association. They need to be eradicated. They are everything that is wrong with this world. If I join your ranks, will you help me accomplish my goals?”

Ra’s crossed his arms behind his back and started to walk past Bruce.

“It seems clear to me that your ideals align with that of the League. However,” Ra’s stopped right beside his daughter and then looked over his shoulder at Bruce. “We do not allow just anyone to join our ranks. Only family and Al Ghul blood servants are allowed to join.”

Bruce narrowed his eyes back at the older vampire and replied. “Well, I’m sure you would have no qualms about your _son_ joining.”

Ra’s smirked, revealing a pair of sharp fangs. “I see. So you agree to marry my daughter.”

Talia’s breath hitched, but her face remained still.

“Yes,” Bruce nodded. “However, I refuse to bond with her. I have decided I will not be bound down by anyone again.”

Talia lowered her head and had an unreadable expression, but Ra’s smile did not falter. “Very, well. If that is how you feel… _for now_.”

Bruce did not miss Ra’s last comment, but merely shook his head. He knew he was making a deal with a demon, but at the moment, he only had one thought in mind.

_‘Just you wait Kal. I will kill every last one of them. They will all pay for taking you away from me!’_

To Be Continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now it appears our protagonists are at an impasse. Both thinks what they are doing is for the sake of the other, but when they finally meet up again, they will be on opposing sides. I sure love to put these two in compromising situations, and I promise, it will only get worst from here.
> 
> Well, hope you guys are enjoying all the needless drama, and I hope to see everyone next chapter. Thanks again for all the support! Honestly since this story is so outside of my normal genre and intended to be long, I may have given up, but you've all been so encouraging! Thank you so much! I love this fandom <3


	11. Red Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My Friday plans got cancelled at the last minute, so what do I do? I finish writing another chapter, haha. Oh well, I also like spending a good night writing with no interruptions, so it was still a productive evening, enjoy :)

The man rushed into the building. His uniform was slightly disheveled and showing signs of having been put on in a hurry. “What’s going on? Why has the alarm been sounded?”

“General Lane!” The officer exclaimed when his superior entered. “Central’s defenses have been breached.”

“That's impossible.”

“No sir,” the man nervously replied with a paling face. “And even worst, Chairman Berkowitz was assassinated!”

Lane’s eyes widened and his scowl deepened. “I can’t believe this? Who is responsible? Vampires?”

“Yes…” the man answered but seemed hesitant. “Actually we believe it was only _one_ vampire. That's why he was able to slip past are defenses undetected....”

 _“One?!”_ Lane all but shouted. “Unbelievable!” Lane brought his fingers to his temple. “Tell me you captured or killed this culprit.”

“He got away...”

Lane growled out his disapproval.

“Continue to pursue him and inform Committee informed immediately. All hell is about to break loose, and I know they’re going to want to be at the center of it.”

*********************************************************

The vampire flipped in the air before he hit the ground hard. He then attempted to stand up but a sword was brought just a few inches to his throat. For a moment, he looked around for assistance, but all his companions were either lying on the ground unconscious or incapacitated by their own injuries.

Realizing there was no escape, the vampire held his hands up in surrender. It was then that the sound of clapping could be heard.

“Well done, Beloved,” a proud voice commended.

“Talia…” Bruce murmured while lowering his sword so his yielding victim could stand.

“You have shown tremendous improvement.” She continued to praise. “Your skills already rival that of every other trainee.”

Bruce sheathed his weapon and frowned. “If that is the case, why doesn’t your father allow me to join in any missions?”

“All in good time, you’ve only been training for three months, and all new members typically wait a year's time before they are even considered for any operations.”

Bruce gritted his fangs. “I don’t want to wait that long.”

“Well, if you continue to show progress like this, I’m sure you will be allowed to participate sooner. Besides…” Bruce’s eyes widened and he blocked Talia’s fist, but in an instant she dropped to the ground and and tripped Bruce with a sweeping kick. She then straddled his waist forcing him in place and brought her claws to his throat. “You still have a ways to go”

Bruce smirked back up at her and leaned forward so their faces were only inches apart. “Then I suppose I will only have to train harder.”

Talia’s own smile curled before she finally stood up and offered Bruce her hand. “I know you will.”

After that, Bruce rejoined the rest of the trainees and continued sparring. Talia stood in the background and watched carefully with her arms crossed over her chest.

“How is he doing?” A voice from the shadows questioned.

Talia slightly tilted her head back and watched her father step beside her. “Father, he is already more than ready to join our ranks.” 

“Yes, but I do not want him to come into our folds as a simple low ranking solider. I have plans for him to take over a position of power. So until you believe he is able to take on our top officers, I will not allow him to join. I know our council will not approve of my plans unless he can show he is worthy.”

“Father…” Talia trailed while continuing to watch Bruce.

“This union of House Al Ghul and Wayne will signify a new chapter in our history. The purebloods produced by our families will be unstoppable and the HA and Court will be no match. Then we can finally fulfill our task of creating a truly perfect world free from any obstructions and imperfections.” 

Ra’s turned to look directly at his daughter. “Have you finally convinced him to form a pact with you?”

Talia made an uneasy face. “No…” she almost smiled. “Though we have formed a bond in other ways.”

Ra’s stalwart expression did not change and he redirected his gaze on Bruce. “It will only be a matter of time before we get him to commit his complete fidelity.”

Talia looked at Bruce fondly. “That is my wish as well…”

*********************************************************************

_‘Bruce…’_

The man looked through the tiny glass window on the door. In a small room that resembled a cell sat Kal who was slumped down on a cot with his head lowered and his face staring dismally into a corner.

The looked back at the folder in his hands before staring back at the very proud looking Westfield.

“This score is unbelievable…and you are absolutely certain there was no more of that pureblood venom left in his system?”

“Not a trace,” Westfield grinned. “This was all his own doing.”

“I haven’t seen numbers like this since…his father came through.” 

the darker haired man looked back at Westfield. “And what of his psychology?”

Westfield nodded. “He appears to be completely fine, if anything, he is more focused than ever.”

“Good, we will need his skills for our upcoming plans.”

“What do you mean?”

The heavily decorated officer’s eyes shrank, and he growled. “As you already know, Chairman Berkowitz was assassinated. I still can’t believe any vampires were actually capable of breaching Central headquarter's defenses.”

“Vampires?” Westfield echoed. “I heard it was only _one_ vampire.” 

The general scowled. “That’s why it's even more unsettling.” He cleared his throat. “In any case, the people are looking for blood, and the Committee has decided we need to retaliate. There's no way we can let those monsters get away with committing such an act against the HA.”

“I see, then I guess my Cadmus division will be quite busy, General Lane, and with our current new weaponry and specimens like Cadet El, we finally stand a chance.”

**********************************************************

“Thomas, what is the matter?” Martha questioned as she entered her husband’s study.

Currently the man was sitting quietly at his desk in complete darkness with his head in his hands and a grave look on his face. At first he didn’t respond to her, but the moment she stepped into view, he shook out of his delirium and replied. “Martha I fear my actions may have put our son in even more danger.”

Martha's eyes softened and she hugged her husband. “Thomas, none of us had any idea Bruce would join the League."

Thomas graciously accepted her embrace and pressed deeper into her waist before sighing. “I never should have made a deal with the Court. They wanted me to frame the League, but I refused to do it because I knew what would happen. However, the Court still somehow managed to convince the HA otherwise. Now everyone is at each other’s throats, and I fear Bruce is now caught in the middle of it.”

Thomas clutched his wife tighter and looked up to meet her soft gaze. 

“Martha, I don’t think I ever truly understood Bruce’s feelings. I just wanted him to have a peaceful, but the harder I pulled him away, the further he was pushed from us." 

Thomas lowered his head back down and buried his face into Martha. "I don’t understand why I keep failing him…”

Martha pet her husband’s head in silence for a few seconds before Thomas finally spoke up. “Perhaps if I were to let the HA know this was my doing, they would end this pointless warring.”

“Thomas, if you do, they will surely execute you!” Martha exclaimed while kneeling down so he could see her face. “Is there really nothing else that can be done?”

Thomas forced his eyes away from her. “I should be held accountable for my actions rather than let others pay for them, and if I can protect our son in the process, then this is a more than worthwhile solution.”

“I understand…” Martha choked before her voice got lost on a sob.

Thomas took Martha into his arm and tried to soothe her.

He then looked up at the family portrait hanging in front of him and sighed. “I will speak with the Court first and ensure that our domain is well taken care of.” 

********************************************************

“Cadet El, or better yet, first lieutenant El.”

“Sir?” Kal answered with a bit of surprise

When the shackles had finally been removed from his wrist and he was brought into Corporon’s office, Kal wasn’t sure what to expect, but now he was standing in front of his former superior’s desk getting the news he’d been waiting to hear for months.

“Your time here is up,” the man replied while sliding a file towards the hunter. “We’ve finally been given the official notice for your release.”

Kal looked at the folder vacuously. A million thoughts were currently running through his head. If not for Corporon calling out to him, he probably would’ve remained dazed.

“El, I just want to say…” Corporn’s voice trailed and his normally stoic face wavered. “Despite everything that has happened,” his mouth slightly lifted. “I'm proud of you.” 

“Sir…”

Corporon looked directly into Kal’s eyes. “Your father would have been proud too.”

Kal immediately perked up. “My father? You knew him?”

Coroporn’s face became thoughtful. “Yes, he was probably the best trainee I ever had the pleasure of graduating.”

The officer stood up and walked around his desk so that he and Kal were now directly facing each other. “Kal El, I know the HA has never treated dhampirs very well, but despite that, your father worked hard to prove himself and your race. He truly believed in our overall cause, and I know you are no different.”

Kal’s eyes immediately became down cast. “I’m not so sure of that…”

“No, I can tell after watching you all these years. Just like your father, I know you will continue to prove to the stiffs up top just how valuable your people are, and that despite our differences, we all just want to make this world a better place.”

“Sir…” Kal’s head fell even lower. For the first time since his incarceration, Kal was feeling regret, but Corporon mistook it for humbleness and gave the young hunter an encouraging pat on the shoulder.

“I’m rooting for you El,” Corporon smiled. “Good luck.”

“Thank you.”

*******************************************************

“The HA has become bold these days, and now they have the audacity to challenge me directly,” Ra’s gritted.

“It is obvious they have some kind of plan in mind,” the man who handed him the latest report stated. "They constantly engage us along our borders, and their attacks are always spread out. It is as if they are not actually trying to conqueror anything of importance, but merely seeking to gain our attention and spread out our forces." 

Ra's skimmed the report while the man continued to speak. “This is not the first time they have attempted a similar tactic, but in the past they were no match for us, and we easily defeated them, however with these new weapons they use, they are actually managing to gain the upper hand in many of our skirmishes.”

Ra's frowned and set the report down. “The new weapons the HA has been developing have become quite a nuisance.” 

“Yes, they have crystals of light and sound, blades that are able to cut through our dark arts, among many other new tricks.”

Another adviser at the table chimed in. “Our intel discovered that the materials used to make these weapons are starting to become depleted. So in order to continue manufacturing, they have been transporting resources from several neutral territories. They even have a rather large transport that they will be moving in just three days.”

Ra’s stared contemplatively at the paper in front of him and silently took in his council’s word. After a few moments of silence he answered. “Then we shall cut off their supply and procure their weaponry for ourselves. Then we will be able to further understand it’s capabilities in order to discover any weakness and countermeasures.” He glanced at the man to his left and instructed. “In the meantime, we shall leak intel that we are sending a large force to attack their central headquarters directly. While they are busy defending against this attack, we will intercept their supplies."

********************************************************************

“Kal!” A bright voice sung out.

“Pete!” Kal answered with just as much enthusiasm.

It’d been months since Kal was able to see or hear from his friend, and he was happy to be greeted by a familiar face. 

“I can’t believe it! They finally freed the beast!” Pete grinned while playfully punching Kal's shoulder. “I’m so happy you're back, and I just knew we'd end up in the same regiment.”

The blond lifted his head in a superior manner. “I mean, I only aim for the best, and I expected no less from you.”

“Of course not,” Kal smiled before he started to glance around.

As if he read his mind, Pete replied. “Oh, Lana is not here, but not for lack of doing well. She was actually inducted into the special Valkyrie unit.” 

“Ross, enough of your yammering!” A rough voice barked from the entrance. Then a familiar blonde woman entered the hall.

Pete’s face paled and his body stiffened. 

“Yes, mam!” The young hunter shouted though it was obvious he was intentionally overdoing it.

The woman rolled her eyes before directing her sights on the rest of the unit which was also standing at attention.

She seemed irritated by the attention and waved her hand at them dismissively. She then glanced at Kal.

The dhampir held his breath, not exactly sure what he was expecting. It'd been several years since Kal last worked for Commander Sawyer, and he wasn’t sure what his standing with the woman was now considering all that had occurred since then.

Kal was already more than aware that he’d been assigned to her unit. He’d actually requested it. 

Sawyer’s regiment was the one that took on the most special missions and had the highest chance of being tasked outsidde the HA's borders. It also appeared she was one of the few commanders that didn’t seem off put by Kal’s current reputation.

Sawyer hardly gave Kal a second look before she started to address the room. “You newbies are still pretty green, but with the upcoming battles against the League, you will be seeing action sooner than later. That's why your training with this unit is going to be more extreme now. We have a lot to show you, so you better keep up!”

“Yes, mam!” the entire room shouted in unison.

******************************************************************

“A special mission?” Bruce echoed while staring at Talia. 

Talia nodded as she carefully watched Bruce’s face grow with further interest. “Yes, one that father plans to personally see to himself. My team will also be assisting, and father has agreed to allow you to participate.”

“Really?” Now Bruce looked a bit excited causing Talia to force back a smile.

“Yes, it took much convincing to persuade him.”

Bruce moved towards her as though he were about to embrace Talia but stopped and smiled warily. “Thank you, Talia.”

“Of course, Beloved,” Talia replied without show any signs of disappointment. She was already past the point of being bothered by Bruce’s emotional reluctance. 

“Now show my father and the rest of the League your place with the Shadows.” 

******************************************************************

“Finally, all our plans are coming to fruition,” the man in a white mask reveled. 

“The only reason we cooperated with those damned hunters is because our forces are not powerful enough to take out the Al Ghuls.” A man in a similar disguise added. “However, thanks to the efforts of Wayne we were able to frame the Al Ghuls and also receivde an item that will tip the scales in our favor.”

“And what of the weaponry we provided the HA?” A female voice questioned.

“It will be put to good use for the trap the Hunters have set.” the leader of the group chuckled. “The League thinks they are the ones surprising the HA, but it is they who will fall prey to their own ignorance and hubris.”

“I heard Master Ra’s and his daughter are even personally seeing to this task themselves.” Another Court member laughed. “If we are lucky, before the Al Ghuls fall, they will pick off a good portion of the HA as well.”

“Yes, the more they quarrel among themselves, the more weakened they all become.”

The head of the group sat back in his seat. Even though his face could not be seen, his presence gave off a sense of joyful pride. “Just as I told you, time and patience is the key to our victory.”

Just behind the entrance door, Thomas stood with a look of pure horror on his face, _‘Oh no, Bruce…’_

He had come with the intention of speaking to the Court, but the moment her heard their scheme, he took off down the hall. 

After he was out of hearing range, a Court member looked up at their leader and asked. “Is it wise that we let Wayne over hear us?”

The man sighed and nodded. “Yes. Despite his _sentimentality_ Wayne is not a foolish man. He knows if he does anything to endanger the Court, his own domain will fall along with us.”

With that statement, the man lifted the glass of wine in his hand and made a toast to the crowd.

“The HA, the League, the Waynes, they are all opposing forces marching towards each other, and no matter how the dust settles at the end of this battle, we will be the victors at the end.”

Everyone cheered at the mans remark and waved their own drinks in the same celebratory gesture.

******************************************************************

“Battle of the century about to happen at Central, and we get stuck guarding wagons,” Pete grumbled while leaning against the cart with his hands behind his head.

“This detail is just as important as the battle at headquarters,” an older man frowned. “You should be honored Ross. Only the best teams were selected for this mission.”

The young hunter immediately pushed off the wagon and stared back at his regiment leader sheepishly. He hadn’t noticed him or the group of hunter’s approaching with him.

“Besides, the Committee is expecting some of the League’s most powerful members here today,” the vice-captain stated. 

“That is very true,” another hunter added. “And when they arrive they’ll be in for a big surprise. With their best men defeated, the League’s forces will seriously be crippled.”

“Yeah, I know,” Pete sighed. “I guess the idea of defending Central just seemed more exciting considering how covert this mission is.”

“If you were looking for glamor you should’ve joined the Committee’s personal guard,” the regiment leader scoffed. “This division has always kept a low profile taking care of all the _real_ work.”

“Yeah, but I prefer to work with the best and do jobs that actually make a difference,” Pete proudly grinned.

“That’s what I like to hear, Ross,” his superior smirked before he and his team walked off to check on the next patrol.

“You’ve been pretty quiet Kal. Are you okay?” Pete asked. The dhampir had been silently standing next to the wagon during their entire conversation.

Kal eye’s flitted as if he’d just been woken up from a trance and smiled at his friend weakly. “Ye-yeah, it’s just. It’s been awhile since I’ve been here. I was just remembering something…”

Pete did a quick scan of the area before his face lit up with realization. “Oh yeah, this is where you used to train a lot when we were younger. I bet this place holds a lot of special memories for you.”

“It does…”

“This is also the perfect place to conduct our mission considering all the traps we already have left over from the old war. Not bad for our first mission, right?”

“Yeah…”

Pete stared back at Kal with a worried look, the dhampir’s eyes were still dark and about a hundred miles away. “Kal, are you sure you’re okay? You seem so…distracted.”

Kal pierced his lips together, and his empty expression twisted. “Pete…” Kal’s eyes glossed over. “I just want to say, thank you for being such a good friend,” he whipped his head up and met Pete’s confused eyes. “No, a great _brother_. When everyone else looked down on me for being a dhampir you and Lana stood by my side. I'm truly grageful that I had you in my life…”

Pete’s brow furrowed, and he laughed at Kal nervously. “Okay, now I know something is wrong. Kal, are you actually worried we are going to lose this battle? Stop talking like one of us is going to die.”

Kal looked back at Pete with an even more pained expression. “No, it’s not that, it just that-”

Suddenly the dhampir reeled, and he brought a hand to his chest as though he were trying to steady himself.

“Kal?” Pete questioned worriedly.

“Bruce?” Kal murmured.

“Who?”

“I-I have to go!” Kal stammered before he suddenly took off.

Pete looked at the wagon they were supposed to be guarding anxiously and then back at his friend. “What! Go where?”

Kal suddenly felt a tug on his arm before he looked back and saw his friend’s hurt expression. “Kal, you’re just going to abandon us at a time like this?”

“Pete…” Kal dropped his head shamefully. “I really am sorry to disappoint you…everyone, but I have to go.”

“Kal, please don’t do this!” Pete shouted desperately. “If you leave like this, there’s no way they’ll forgive you again!”

“Pete, I can’t do it anymore. I can’t pretend to care about this organization,” Kal growled while jerking his hand free. “Thanks to them my family is gone! They took everything away from me and forced me into this life, but I refuse to be their puppet any longer. I won't let them take anything else I care about away.”

“Kal…”

Kal felt his chest tighten when he saw his friend’s injured betrayed expression. His voice then lowered and he smiled back at Pete sadly.

“Pete, no matter what, you will always be my family. I’m sorry things had to end up this way…” Kal quickly shut his eyes no longer able to bear the sight of Pete. “I have to go now. I don’t think you and I will ever see each other again. Good bye…”

This time Pete didn’t even move and let Kal run away. For a moment, the dhampir looked back, but his friend was just staring at the ground in solemn silence.

Once again, Kal squeezed his eyes shut, and turned back to look ahead of himself. His mind had been made up and there was no turning back now.

_‘There’s no mistaking it. Bruce is here! I felt him! Bruce, just wait a little longer. I promise I’ll find you!’_

To Be continued….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to take the time to apologize to two of the side characters, those being Talia and Pete. 
> 
> Talia, because I had to use her as a means to bring Damian into the story, and I don’t like the ruthless cold version of her in the current canon, so I reverted her back to her old comic personality of a duty bound daughter who fell in love with the enemy.
> 
> I truly feel that at one point Talia loved Bruce as much as someone who was raised the way that she was could love another person, and that’s the Talia I wanted to portray in this story, unfortunately for her, Bruce is already in love with Kal.
> 
> I really hate what the current DC writers did to her character. I know they did it to make Damian’s story more interesting, but it feels like a waste of a cool character and interesting love interest. Now Talia is just being used to further Damian's plot…err, I guess that’s what I’m ultimately using her for too, heh-heh, sorry Talia….
> 
> As for Pete, I just wanted to show that there are actually good people in the Hunter’s Association, and Kal was brought up around the influence of loving friends. Honestly, I did write the HA in a way to show how crooked they are, but they aren’t an overall bad organization. Just like any military you see in comics, games, TV, even real life, it’s never really the group as a whole to be blamed. It’s the leadership that keeps them in the dark and feeds them lies. Then again, things always get dicey when politics and government get involved. That’s why I love war series where there really isn’t a well-defined right or wrong side. Just people fighting for what they feel is just in their own ideas and living by their own convictions. In any case, sorry Pete. You are a good friend, but good plot fodder...
> 
> Also as I started writing this chapter, it got too long because I couldn’t find a good stopping point, so it basically ended up getting broken into two chapters, so expect to see the following chapter sooner than later because I am already more than halfway done with it :) 
> 
> So yeah, this chapter was just a lot of set up, but the next one I promise is when the real shit starts to fly, and I think chapter 13 will mark the end of this first part of the story. So thanks everyone for sticking around this long for the ride! I hope you enjoy it to the end :)


	12. When the Dusk Settles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was too much action going on in this chapter, and I just want to be honest and say, I **hate** writing action scenes, lol. They are tiring, and I know I am not the best at being descriptive. Oh well, lots of practice I never wanted, heh-eh.
> 
> p.s if you are having a bad day, you might want to wait to read this chapter because now _i'm_ having a bad day over it...::sulks in corner::

Bruce suddenly stopped in his tracks and clutched his throbbing chest. “Kal?”

Talia lifted her head towards the slightly dazed vampire before turning around completely and questioning him. “What is the matter, Beloved?”

“I…” Bruce’s eyes dimmed. “I thought I felt a familiar presence, but perhaps it was just a bit of nostalgia.”

Talia looked back at her husband with perplexity. “I do not understand.”

“I have been at this place once before. Perhaps old feelings still linger here,” Bruce reasoned.

“Beloved…” Talia was a bit moved by the tender look she’d never seen in his eyes. However, the moment passed and Bruce’s expression hardened.

“However, I no longer have any room in my heart for such sentimentality.”

Talia looked at him with assurance. “Don’t worry, Beloved. I will do everything in my power to make sure you become great and eliminate _all_ obstacles that get in your way.”

********************************************************

“Mistress Wayne, I don’t think it is wise for you to be here,” the Wayne butler cautioned. 

“I’m sorry Alfred," Martha apologized as she continued to trudge towards the distant ruins. "I know I should heed your warning, but I cannot. There is a rift between my husband and son, and unless I find them both and remind them how much they truly care for one another, it will only continue to grow.”

Martha stopped and stared at the ground contemplatively. “I know Bruce is wayward, much like his father was at his age. He didn’t become anchored to anything till he found this family.”

She turned around and looked at Alfred with fervent eyes of sincerity. “Bruce is a good boy. Right now he’s just angry and confused, but I know in my heart he is still the same kind soul we raised. He just needs to see how much he is truly loved, and that is why I will gladly risk my safety to find him and let him know.”

“Mistress…” Alfred trailed, realizing there was no way he could argue against her determination. Eventually he conceded defeat and merely nodded his agreeance. “Very well then. Let us find Master Bruce together.”

*******************************************************

Kal continued to race at top speed each step bringing him closer to the presence he knew by heart. The closer the dhampir got, the quicker his heart began to race.

_‘Bruce! I know you're here. I would never mistake you for anyone else in this world!’_

Kal’s boots slid in the dirt and he halted as fast as his feet would allow narrowly missing the dagger that had been thrown just inches from his face.

“So we finally meet,” a chilling voice called from the shadows.

“Who are you?” Kal snapped while turning towards the dark figure.

A raven-haired beauty slinked from out of the darkness, her eyes sharp and glistening like mesmerizing emeralds.

“Talia Al Ghul,” she answered with an edge of malice. 

“Al Ghul?”

Kal barely got the words out of his mouth before he felt pressure weighing down on his body. He barely had the strength to stand on his feet and helplessly watched the stone-faced creature with deep red lips effortlessly approached him. Her eyes dangerous and she looked ready to pounce.

Kal recognized this feeling. It was the power of a high level vampire trying to force the hunter into quick submission. Luckily, Kal was already more than accustom to this display of power, and only took a moment to regain his composure and break free from her hold.

Talia’s eyes flickered with momentary shock and she jumped a few feet back so she was no longer within Kal’s reach. “You are powerful indeed, hunter. No wonder you struck the eye of my Beloved,” she narrowed her eyes. “Isn’t that right, Kal?”

“What?” Kal exclaimed. “How did you…who exactly are you?”

The green-eyed demon gave Kal a haughty smirk. “Why, I am Bruce’s wife of course.”

Kal’s glare broke and his face looked shocked. “ _Wife_?”

Talia seemed pleased with Kal’s injured confusion. “Yes, Bruce and I are husband and wife, and the households of Al Ghul and Wayne have finally joined. HOEVER-" Kal immediately withdrew his sword and parried Talia’s next attack. Her lips curled back into a tight fanged scowl. “Despite our matrimony, you are still the one who stands in my way!”

“What-”Kal started to say just before he was kicked in the stomach.

He then continued to block and dodge Talia’s relentless attacks, unable to find a single opening, leaving him completely on the defense.

Unlike his many encounters with Bruce, Talia’s attacks were quick, skilled, efficient, and _deadly_. Several times she managed a shallow strike, and if not for his own training and reflexes, he would have already been killed several times. 

It also didn’t help that she was using her own sword, legs, and claws at tandem. 

“Don’t think I didn’t smell your scent all over my Beloved,” Talia seethed behind the clanging of their blades.

“And the pungent odor of your filthy blood still mixed with his!”

Kal narrowly missed the claws at this throat.

“Or the sound of your name whispered from his lips when he slumbers.”

“Bruce…” Kal trailed his heart twisting at the thought.

Talia let out a growl of frustration and struck Kal’s sword so hard he slid a few feet back. She then pointed her sword at him and glared.

“I don’t know what your relationship was with him, but it is over now. Bruce belongs to me, and you will not meet him in this life ever again!”

The area began to darken and all the shadows started to close in on them. Eventually it was so black the only thing Kal could see was Talia’s glowing red eyes.

Kal felt the air turn thin and he struggled to breath. Kal inhaled deeply and closed his eyes and ignored the shadows closing in on him. Years of training taught him that the only way to break a spell this powerful was to focus on something other than the illusion. It could only become real if he allowed his mind to be overcome.

Then again, when it came to powerful purebloods like Talia, Kal knew his will alone would not be enough to cut the darkness.

“I won’t let anyone stand in our way!” A voice from behind him snarled, however, Kal’s keen senses exposed the lie, and he took a step forward and thrust.

“Unfortunately, I can’t either,” Kal coolly replied.

His sword was now pierced cleanly through Talia’s shoulder. “How?” Talia quivered while pulling back from the gushing wound. “How is a mere human able to…”

Kal looked at the blade in his hand in amazement. It was the new sword that the HA recently developed that was issued to him when he was inducted into Sawyer’s regiment. 

_‘These new weapons are remarkable. There’s no way I could’ve cut through Talia’s spell without it.’_

“Impossible!” She thundered and lunged at the dhampir. 

This time her attacks were less fluid. The pureblood obviously shaken by Kal’s upset.

Finally, Kal saw an opening and before Talia had time to regain her bearings, she was on the ground with Kal’s blade at her throat.

“How is it that a proud Al Ghul warrior was defeated by low bred dhampir filth?” Talia hissed.

Kal continued to stare down at her with a cold gaze.

Talia smiled devilishly and lifted her head further. “Do it then.” 

“I…” Kal’s face twisted. “Can’t… If you really are Bruce’s wife, if he really has moved on… then I could never bring myself to take anyone special away from him…”

For the first time, Kal saw Talia’s eyes make a broken expression before they immediately hardened again. 

“Give it up already hunter. Your kind was never meant to be together. Bruce has already moved on!”

Kal grimaced. “I…be that as it may…I need to hear the words from him myself.”

Then, with that final statement, Kal reversed the position of his sword and knocked Talia out with the butt of his hilt.

**********************************************************

“I can hardly believe Ra’s showed up. If we take out the Demon’s head, the League will be finished.” Sawyer exclaimed after receiving the news from her scout. She then began to give out the appropriate orders to all her regiment leaders causing them to run off in various directions aftewards.

“Ross, go get El and let him know it’s time for everyone to get into position,” Pete’s officer commanded.

Pete’s face paled. 

“Uh, yeah…” the hunter nervously replied. After Kal left, he never told anyone about his disappearance and spent the last hour debating on what to do.

“And here you were thinking things weren’t going to get interesting,” the man smiled. Pete nodded weakly before he dashed off.

It was then that a low voice echoed throughout the entire campsite causing everyone toshudder. “If you are seeking revenge, then look no further.”

“Who are you?” Turpin growled while he and his division withdrew their weapons.

“I am the one responsible for the death of your Chairman, not the Al Ghuls," the voice replied. Then the shadows in the surrounding area grew thicker.

“Bullshit!” Sawyer snapped while gesturing a hand at the other regiment leaders signaling them to get ready.

“Perhaps a demonstration is in order?” the shadow replied. Then Thomas stepped out into clear view.

“What in the-”

Before many had time to react, all the frontline soldier’s weapons were thrown out their hands and their shadows shot out of the ground and knocked them away.

Sawyer and a few other leaders managed to evade the attack before several group commanders started to yell out orders.

After that, an all-out attack began to rage with Thomas on the defensive but never relinquishing control of the the momentum.

Sawyer watched the battle from afar, unable to make much sense of the vampire’s actions. Thomas was expertly keeping every single attacker at bay but also making sure none of them got too far out of his reach. She had never seen a vampire with so much precision and control of his abilities.

Lar appeared beside. “What should we do? He's obviously stalling."

“You can either pursue me or the League. The choice is your own,” Thomas replied before she could answer.

“We won’t get another chance like this to take out the Al Ghuls!” Sawyer growled.

“But we can’t let the chairman’s murderer get away either,” Lar pointed out.

“Then let’s divide our forces,” Turpin suggested.

“I’m afraid the numbers you have are not enough to take me on. If you don’t come at me with everything you have, you will never make it past me,” Thomas pointed out.

“Damn it!” Sawyer cursed. She was angry that Thomas kept invading their conversation while still somehow effortlessly defending against their attacks. 

Lar made a tick of annoyance before he shook his head, and then without Sawyer’s direction attacked Thomas directly. The vampire shot several shadowy blades at him, but the dhampir easily avoided them all, and for the first time since the fight started, closed the distance between Thomas and himself.

Lar’s blade connected with Thomas’s claws and with a mighty swing, the dhampir was sent back several feet. 

“He’s so swift!” Lar exclaimed, his eyes wide with excitement. “I’ve never fought any vampire at this kind of level. He _has_ to be a pureblood.”

“We have no choice,” Sawyer grumbled. She then continued to watch her best solider barely hold his own against Thomas. “We have to use the barrier on him.”

“But if we do, what will we use against Ra’s?” Turpin questioned.

“We’ll have to improvise with what we have left and hope Ra’s isn’t at this level as well.”

“Fine,” Turpin nodded. “I’ll notify the clerics.”

A bright light flashed and filled the battle ground. Thomas felt the ground beneath him move but was confused when he noticed no one else seemed off balance but him. That was when he realized that he was the only one shaking, and for a moment he felt dizzy and nearly fell to one knee. 

“Wha-what is this? My power?”

“Are you feeling the effects of our barrier, monster?” Sawyer smirked proudly. “The longer you stay within it, the more your power will become drained.”

“Let’s see how much longer you can last!” Lar sung as he dashed towards Thomas at full force.

********************************************* 

A blinding flash of light could be seen from under the tree line not too far from the group of vampires.

Everyone turned in the direction of the blast.

“It’s one of those damn flash crystals I heard so much about,” one of the purebloods frowned.

Bruce felt a chill run down his spine and a vivid memory took his mind. “Yes, I myself have had the _displeasure_ of feeling the effects of such an attack.” 

“Then that must mean the HA is currently engaged with someone,” Ra’s replied.

Suddenly Bruce’s eyes widened. “Where is Talia?”

***************************************

“I think we're finally wearing him down,” Turpin heaved.

“This monster is truly formidable,” Lar panted while landing right between him and Sawyer. “He’s already taken out half our squadron.”

“Already that many casualties?” Turpin exclaimed.

Sawyer’s mouth tightened. “No. He hasn’t actually _killed_ anyone…just incapacitated them.”

“Unbelievable!” Lar shouted before his blade connected with Thomas own make shift shadow he’d conjured from the shadows. “Are you really so confident that you think you can toy around with us? Why are you keeping us all alive? What is your plan?”

“I have no plan,” Thomas answered with a weary smile. “I just have no intention of killing soldiers who are only doing their duty and seeking revenge against the one who wronged them.”

“What?”

Lar backed away and looked at Thomas with confusion.

“I committed an unforgiveable sin against your organization, so I will accept punishment for my crimes. However,” Thomas lifted his sword and struck Lar’s so hard, the dhampir’s weapon flew out his fingers. “For now, I will impede you as long as there is still breath in my lungs!”

Lar quickly dodged Thomas’s next attack and tumbled towards his sword before he picked it off the ground and pointed it at the vampire. “You're that loyal to the Ah Ghuls?”

“No, I am merely loyal to my family.”

Now Lar was looking at Sawyer who seemed just as troubled and perplexed at the dhampir. That is until the answer to their question suddenly came running to the scene.

“Father!”

Thomas’s fierce gaze dropped when he saw his son racing towards him. “Bruce?”

“Damn it, it’s the League!” Sawyer snarled. “We can barely handle one pureblood let alone them as well.”

“We need to signal for reinforcements,” Turpin exclaimed.

“But we can only do that once the barrier is lifted,” Sawyer explained. “Until then, nothing can either get in or out of here.”

“FATHER!” Bruce shouted before he suddenly made contact with an invisible force that seared his hand when he touched it. “What the hell is this?”

“Bruce stay back!” Thomas commanded, narrowly missing a hunter’s blade due to his distraction. “Get away from here!”

Bruce felt his heart sink and helplessly watched his father get struck by an arrow when one of his shadow barriers shattered. At this point, Thomas’s power had already greatly weakened.

“No, I won’t leave you!” Bruce exclaimed while ramming into the unseen barrier but and burning his shoulder.

“My, so it appears the HA has a few tricks new tricks,” Ra’s hummed while tapping the barrier with the tip of his claw. “What manner of holy construct is this?”

Bruce whirled around and looked at Ra’s frantically. “Whatever it is, we have to destroy it and help my father!”

Ra’s was looking at his now melted nail before casually glancing at Bruce. “No, we will not. What we will do is pull back our forces.”

“What?”

“Whatever this barrier is, we cannot allow ourselves to fall victim to it as well.” 

Now Bruce looked beyond panicked. “You are just going to abandon my father?”

Ra’s frowned at Bruce. “He is no kin to us. I tried many times to get your father to join us, and he refused time and time again. I do respect that his sacrifice has aided in further intelligence gathering. Now let us retreat until a more opportune time.”

“I will not!” Bruce thundered.

Ra’s raised a brow. “You are choosing to disobey my orders?”

Bruce’s eyes narrowed. “Yes.”

“I see…” Ra’s looked as though he were debating something before he titled his head and nodded at Bruce idly. “Then this is the side you have chosen?”

“Yes,” Bruce growled bitterly. “I can tell the League is no better than the rest of them. All you care about is power and justifying the means of your ends.”

Now Ra’s looked bored. “Such a shame. I had high hopes for you. My daughter will be disappointed, but as far as I am concerned, I have already gotten what I needed from you.”

Bruce looked a bit confused by the comment but was too angry to ask the man to elaborate. Instead he just watched angrily while Ra’s gave the signal for his group to retreat.

“The League is going to leave. We have to drop this barrier and stop them!” One of the battalion leaders shouted.

Lar made another sound of frustration before he turned to address his superior. “Commander Sawyer, drop the barrier now.” 

“Gand?”

Lar smiled reassuringly at the confused Sawyer. “This monster is at his end. His attacks are a fraction of what they were before. So I guarantee to you we will finish him off in one attack.”

She hesitated for a moment before nodding her consent

“Damn, I was saving this move for Ra’s,” Lar cursed before he signaled to his own team members who were already in position. “Daxam Division, attack formation Trident, NOW!”

Out of nowhere, several spears came in various directions all aimed at Thomas. The pureblood blocked several of them, but another wave immediately followed, and in his debilitated state, all his shadow barriers shattered, and he was impaled by several of them.

All the lances had chains attached to them, and the moment they connected the hunters pulled them so Thomas’s limbs were tugged in various directions and he could no longer move his arms and legs.

“FATHER!” Bruce screamed while throwing his hands against the barrier and ignoring his burning flesh.

Thomas looked at his son sadly and hung his head. “Bruce, I’m sorry…”

“Well then monster,” Lar growled while dashing towards Thomas. “It ends here now.”

Bruce watched the entire scene in slow motion and pounded his hands on the barrier desperately to no avail. It then suddenly burst causing him to fall forward and hit the ground. For a moment, he started at the dirt in a daze before his mind snapped back to reality, and he helplessly stumbled to his feet tripping several times before his eyes fell on his father’s headless body.

Bruce could vaguely remember hearing the sound of a horrific scream and was confused when he recognized it to be his own voice. At some point, he was no longer walking due to his legs giving out. Instead he could only crawl towards his lifeless father before he eventually reached him.

Lar watched the entire scene and felt a heavy weight on his heart. He had slain many vampires in his lifetime, but this was the first time he honestly remembered feeling guilty. 

For a moment, he watched Bruce weeping over the body of the vampire he’d just killed. He still wasn’t sure what was going on, but Lar knew he had to fulfill his duty, and also a part of him just wanted to put the sobbing vampire out of his misery.

Lar lifted up his blade over Bruce who seemed oblivious to anything going on around him and drove it down with one quick merciful strike.

“What the?” Lar balked. His blade was no longer in his hands. 

The dhampir’s weapon had been knocked out of his fingers so swiftly he still wasn’t sure what had happened. He then looked with confusion at his sword which was sticking in the ground just a few feet away, and then back at the person who’d sent it flying.

“You will not be harming this one,” an older man frowned. “He is under my care.”

“A human?” Lar questioned. “How did you….” He noticed that the sword the man held had a familiar insignia which left the dhampir even more confused. “Who the hell are you?”

“Alfred?” Sawyer exclaimed when she instantly recognized the man.

“Maggie,” Alfred nodded, but he still refused to relinquish his position between Lar and Bruce.

“So you _are_ still alive,” Sawyer gritted. “Stand aside.”

“I will do no such thing,” Alfred bit back. “This one has harmed no one and is no threat to you. He merely grieves the loss of his father.”

“So this is the family he mentioned,” Lar mumbled while lowering his blade. 

Sawyer eyed Alfred severely before eventually sighing out. “Fine Alfred, I still owe you one, so we’ll look away just this once. Besides, we have more important matters to attend.”

She looked back at the dhampir. “Gand, you know what to do.”

“Right!” Lar nodded while sheathing his sword and disappearing.

“Thomas?” Another familiar voice quivered from the distance.

Bruce felt his blood freeze as he finally woke from his delirium and lifted his head from his father’s chest. “Mother?”

“Bruce? What…” The woman’s voice faded

Bruce saw her eyes, they were completely devoid of color and vacant. 

“What is wrong with your father?” She asked, a strange shape edging her lips.

“Mother….”

“Oh no, Thomas, my love!” Martha cried while throwing herself over his body. “What has become of you?” She wept. “Thomas…”

Bruce stood up and shook his head. “I…I’m so sorry,” his mouth trembled. “This is…I…” he balled up his fist and clenched his fangs. “I will make them pay!”

“Master Bruce where are you going?” Alfred called out. He then tried to grab him, but narrowly missed his hand.

“I’m going to kill every last one of the humans and vampires responsible for this!” Bruce declared with flaring eyes.

“No Master Bruce, please, you must tend to your mother. Don’t do this!”

Alfred’s words fell on deaf ears and Bruce faded in the darkness.

********************************************************

“Damn it,” Sawyer complained while watching the ongoing battle. The HA members had finally caught up with most of the League and was currently engaged with them while they waited for reinforcements. “That pureblood has put the League members on edge. They are being extra cautious and making sure to spread out. “

“So many of our tactics rely on them being rallied together…” Turpin trailed.

“And it doesn’t help that half our forces have been taken out already,” Lar sighed while gripping his own nasty wound. Something he’d sustained from his fight with Thomas.

“This isn’t looking good for any of us…” Sawyer growled.

Suddenly all the noise in the area disappeared except the sound of their voices.

“What is this?”

The moonlight completely disappeared, and the already darkened battlefield turned completely black.

“The Hunter’s Association, the League, all of you will pay for your sins,” a cold steady voice sounded not too far in the distance.

Bruce stepped out from the edge of the all-encompassing shadow. Every eye turned towards the glowering vampire. Currently Bruce was the only person anyone could see and the blackness was making everything except his figure opaque. 

It was as though Bruce was lit up by some unseen source, but for some reason his shadow did not appear to be present.

Lar’s eyes widened when he realized what was going on. However, before he could warn anyone, it was already too late.

“AH!” Someone shouted and then he was engulfed by the ground.

“Damn it, we’re all under his shadow!” Lar shouted before he was devoured as well.

Ra’s eyes were now dilating and his heart was moving fast. “This power…” He smiled wildly. “It’s even more fearsome then I imagined.”

Ra’s looked down at his own feet which were being draped by a shadow and smirked. “However, young master Wayne, despite your raw talent and untapped potential, if you do not know how to properly control your abilities, it will do you no good.”

Bruce’s stalwart expression faltered, and his eyes flickered signaling that he was out of his momentary trance. He held his stomach as though he were going to hurl before he actually coughed up a bit of blood.

It was then that the miasma Bruce had produced shattered and the pale moonlight returned to the field.

Bruce glared back at Ra’s his fangs barred and his lungs heaving. All the humans and vampires that got caught in Bruce’s shadows were now unconscious except for Ra’s who was proudly smiling. 

“You are hundred years too young to challenge me!”

However, his triumph was cut short and he faltered before spitting up blood as well.

“MASTER RA’S!” A group of vampires in the trees called out. They then swooped down and grabbed him before Bruce had time to react.

“He was more powerful than I calculated,” Ra’s growled. “Let us retreat for now.”

****************************************************

“Damn, those hunters and that son of Wayne,” Ra’s snarled while he stumbled through the forest with the assistance of his men. It'd been awhile since Ra’s faced off against another high-level pureblood, and he’d completely underestimated Bruce’s untrained abilities.

“Don’t worry, Master Ra’s. We are almost clear…”

Suddenly everyone froze and they met eyes with a person who quite literally ran into them.

“It’s another Hunter!” One of the League members shouted.

“Get him!”

“I don’t have time for this!” Kal growled while withdrawing his sword and charging through them.

Unfortunately for Kal, the first person he locked steel with was Ra’s.

Kal was instantly driven back. Ra’s strike was so fierce and unexpected he nearly dropped his sword. Kal winced when he also felt a sharp pain. During his attack, Ra’s had shot out tiny burst of dark energy in the form of numerous tiny spears, some of them connecting with Kal’s shoulder and legs.

“My you do have some skill about you, _dhampir_. I’m surprised you were able to dodge any of my them at all.”

Not wanting to deal with another lengthy battle, Ra’s snapped his fingers. Suddenly the shadows still impaling Kal began to spread out and cover his body but the dhampir used his sword to cut himself free.

“Even in my weakened state, an ill bred abomination like you should be no match for my skills."

“You know, I’ve been hearing that a lot today,” Kal frowned. He then held his sword up, and stared through his peripherals at the other two vampires coming his way.

_‘I can’t die here…not like this. Not when Bruce is so close…’_

“Kal! WATCH OUT!” A voice shouted just before he was pushed to the ground.

Kal felt the spears that had shot out from his own shadow narrowly miss him, one of them slightly grazing his face and arm. He’d been so preoccupied by his thought’s, he didn’t even feel Ra’s presence sneaking up behind him.

“Damn you!” Kal snapped while picking himself off the ground. Ra’s sneered at the hunter, and that’s when Kal’s heart stopped, and he realized the reason why.

“Let us go,” Ra’s commanded. At this point, he didn’t really want to deal with the dhampir, and he had the impression Kal wouldn’t be chasing after him either. 

“PETE!” Kal shouted when he realized his friend had shoved him away from death only to take his place instead. 

“Ah, I made it in time. I’m glad…” Pete chuckled weakly while Kal held him in his arms.

“Pete, why did you do this?!”

Pete choked up a bit of blood and smiled. “Kal, I know you hate the Hunter’s Association. I know they’ve wronged you and your kind, but that doesn’t mean what we’re fighting for is wrong.”

“Pete, please stop talking, you need to save your strength,” Kal pleaded.

“No, Kal, if I don’t say this now, I may never get to.”

“Don’t talk like this Pete!” Kal shouted trying desperately to refrain from shaking him.

“Kal, you’re the strongest guy I know, so someone like you can do so much more for this world then I ever could.”

Now Pete’s vision was failing and his body was going limp.

“Please don’t turn your back on us. I know despite everything you still want to help everyone. You weren’t born with all that power and talent just to give up. Someone like you has the ability to change the world and make it better so don’t run away from it.”

Now Pete was barely speaking above a whisper.

“The HA isn’t all bad. There are so many good people fighting like you and me…and Lana." He sounded regretful when he said her name. "It’s just rotten at the top, but I know you have what it takes to climb your way up there and change it, so _please_ Kal, don’t give up. Please keep fighting for everyone... Please fight in my place…”

A few tears fell on Pete’s face, but he was unresponsive.

“Pete?” Kal questioned. He then shook his friend gently and spoke louder. “Pete!” 

Still no reply.

“Pete! No!” Kal shouted while holding his friend tightly and crying into his chest.

*****************************************************

Bruce heard the sound of a frantic voice calling him from out of his barren dream.

“Master Bruce! Wake up! Master Bruce!”

His eyes slowly drifted open. “Alfred?”

Light blue eyes and a relieved smile looked down at the young pureblood. “Thank goodness…”

Bruce could feel his eyes watering up and he sobbed out. “I…I wasn’t strong enough Alfred.” 

“Master Bruce…” Alfred’s face darkened. “I wasn’t either. I am sorry…”

“Alfred?” Bruce sat up, his face now filled with alarm. “What are you talking about? What’s wrong?”

“Master Bruce, I am afraid your mother…”

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Bruce stood to his feet and race in the direction where he last left his parents. “MOTHER!”

Bruce stood horrified when he looked at the scene. Once again, he felt like he was trapped in a horrible nightmare he couldn’t wake from but wished that he could.

Alfred’s voice finally woke him into action. “Master Bruce…I’m so sorry. I couldn’t stop her…”

“No! No! No!” Bruce shouted when he ran to his mother’s side. Her body was already cold and rested beside his father.

“Master Bruce…when two vampires form a bond, they become like one being. When your father passed, it was as though her very soul was torn out of her body, and she went mad…” For the first time since he’d known him, Bruce heard Alfred’s voice break. “I have seen this happen to other vampires in the past. That is why I thought if you stayed behind to tend to her, you may have been enough to bring her back to her senses…but now…”

Although Bruce heard every word, he felt like the whole world was being drowned out by his sorrow. His entire body trembled until he eventually buried his face into his hands and cried out. “Alfred, what have I done? I ruined this family!”

To Be Continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went too far... I mean starting off with trampling on Talia’s feelings, then killing off Thomas and Pete, and then finishing it off with Martha’s death… This particular group of characters I killed, I did them all pretty wrong this entire story, and now I just feel terrible. I ended up really liking Pete a lot and siding with Bruce’s parent’s feelings…but I really needed them to die to further the story.
> 
> Oh well, gotta rip it all off and deal with the pain like a bandaid. At least the next chapter will end a bit more hopeful, but don’t expect Kal and Bruce’s reunion to be all warm and fuzzy. These two characters are no longer the same people they used to be at the beginning of this story…sorry.
> 
> Well I hope everyone enjoyed the overdose of drama, and I hope to see you next chapter. Thanks for all the support!


	13. Until We Meet Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter marks the longest story I have ever written, huzzah! I am so proud of myself for not quitting, and believe me, I almost have, but then I kept thinking to myself, I can’t just leave these character is tragic limbo! I love them all too much (even though this will ultimately end as a tragedy). So I just have to keep telling myself this every time I need some motivation, though many of you have also helped in that department :) Thank you so much!
> 
> So, this chapter is kind of long, but after how I ended the last one, and all the depressing BvS stuff, I had to end this on a better note. Btw, the movie was awesome, and I can’t wait for more!

Kal’s muscles were aching, and his chest felt so heavy he could barely keep on his feet. 

Still, despite the pain, the dhampir continued to stumble forward and numbed his mind and senses to any thoughts other than the one that kept him moving forward.

If he could just find Bruce, if he could just see his face again, then all in the world could be right. Even if none of it made any sense, it was the only hope Kal could desperately cling onto, otherwise he would surely fall to the overwhelming pressure weighing heavily down on his body.

Kal ignored the sting of salt that had dried up just below his eyes and continued to aimlessly walk in the direction his heart was guiding him. With each step, he felt the presence he’d been aching for growing closer and closer until eventually he was finding the strength to run again, and just when he thought his heart would burst with longing, he saw him.

“Bruce?”

For a moment, Kal wasn’t sure if he was awake or dreaming and he stood frozen in place only a few feet from the ethereal creature draped in black. Just as beautiful and frightening as the day they first met, Bruce’s presence was overwhelming. 

Every fiber of Kal’s being wanted nothing more than to run to the vampire, embrace him, and never let go, but for some reason, the last bit of his senses were screaming for him to keep his distance rendering Kal motionless. 

“Ha, so it _was_ your blood I smelled,” Bruce chuckled lowly. He had his back to Kal with no signs of turning around. “I truly thought I’d gone mad with grief…”

Kal heard the pang of sorrow in Bruce’s icy voice and took a step forward, but when Bruce spoke again, his apprehension held him in place.

“I thought you were dead,” Bruce sighed while lifting his head and bitterly laughing. “They told me they killed you, but here you stand as gallant the _hunter_ as ever.” Bruce finally faced Kal, tears streaming down his cheeks and his voice dripping with resent. “What happened Kal? Where were you all this time?” 

No longer able to bare the swelling in his chest, Kal cast all his doubts away and ran towards the shaking vampire. “Bruce, I’m so sorry I took so long-”

“Stay away from me!” Bruce shouted. His voice so callous and commanding Kal couldn't help but obey.

“Bruce?”

“I…” Bruce’s face twisted but the empty smile remained. “I don’t ever want to have anything to do with _your_ kind again.” A new flood of tears started to flow. “If I hadn’t ever gotten myself involved with you, none of this would have happened.”

“Bruce…”

“My father and my mother are dead as a result of my selfishness. I was so busy chasing after you like some love struck fool that I was blind to the important things going on around me,” Bruce choked on a sob. He then slowly closed his eyes and lowered his head as though he were recollecting himself.

Kal looked towards the ground just a few feet past Bruce and noticed two lifeless bodies. He didn’t need to see anything further to realize what was going on. He then nearly gasped and took a step back when he saw the cold dead color of Bruce’s once brilliant blue eyes. 

“But I refuse to ever allow myself to be ignorant to this world due to my infatuation with another person,” Bruce grounded out.

Kal knew at this moment he had to do something fast. Without any thought he closed the last bit of distance between the two of them. 

“Bruce!” he shouted, but he was hit with a burst of dark energy that sent him flying several feet into the air.

“I told you to KEEP AWAY!” Bruce snarled.

Kal was now pinned against a tree and several black shadows in the form of daggers that somehow missed all his vital organs were holding him in place.

“Bruce, please…” Kal begged, not a bit of strength left in his beaten body to free himself.

Bruce looked back at Kal sadly, but made no move to help him. “Kal, you and I are no good for each other. We both knew that even since the beginning. Our kind, we aren’t meant to be together, and someone like me doesn’t deserve to be happy.”

“Bruce…” Kal felt his vision blurring, and he wasn’t sure if it was because he was blacking out or if his eyes were filling up with tears.

Bruce let out another callous laugh.

“Kal, it’s over. Pray that we never see each other again, because I will wipe out every member of the Court, Hunter’s Association, and the League of Shadows, and if you intend to continue to work for that despicable organization, I _promise_ I will destroy you along with them, and this is no longer an idle threat. This time, I swear it by my family’s name.”

“Bruce you don’t understand. I only-”

“I don’t want to hear it!” Bruce snapped.

“Bruce…” Kal pleaded the last bit of his strength finally giving way causing his body to sag against the heavy oak.

“You and I are through,” Bruce gritted as he finally started to walk away. “Goodbye, Kal…”

Kal opened his mouth to speak, but no words followed. Instead he just watched helplessly while Bruce disappeared into the shadows taking his parent’s bodies along with him.

After that, the dhampir passed out.

*****************************************************

Bruce wasn’t sure where he was anymore. The only thing he could remember was engulfing himself and his parents in darkness and walking aimlessly within the shadows until he eventually could no longer feel Kal’s presence. 

In all honesty, Bruce never truly understood how his dark abilities worked. He vaguely remembered it being explained to him, more than likely by his father.

This place was as a passage between the living world and the land of shadows where vampires borrowed power from some unknown darker force. Unfortunately, the tradeoff for leasing these abilities required Bruce to levy off a bit of his own spirit in return, and the more he offered up, the greater access he was granted, but if he were to offer up too much of himself, he would be seduced by that power and swallowed. In the past, the fear of such a thing ever happening kept the young pure blood from using his powers excessively. 

However, on this particular night, Bruce didn’t care. At this point, there was no difference between the two worlds to him. Everything for Bruce at this moment was dark, and he didn’t even realize he’d been walking between the boundary so carelessly slowly letting it eat at him until what was left of his spirit no longer remained. 

His mind and heart were completely numb, and just as he felt his consciousness fade away, he suddenly remembered the anguished look on Kal’s face.

Although what he felt shattered his heart, it was still an emotion that had no place in this land of shadows, and before he knew it, Bruce was back in the world of the living, on his knees, sobbing. 

“Demon! There you are!” A lone hunter who suddenly spotted Bruce shouted. “Thanks to you, all our plans completely failed. You will pay for what you did.”

He withdrew his blade and raised it over the kneeling Bruce. The pureblood felt the corner of his mouth twitch and something inside of him snapped.

“How dare you, a mere human stand against me!” Bruce trembled in a low steady voice.

The man was suddenly halted in place. It was as though the very chill in Bruce’s tone had frozen his body.

Bruce stood to his feet and turned around. The man gasped when he realized there was no longer any clear distinction between Bruce and his own shadow. The young vampire’s body was completely enveloped by a shroud of darkness and it looked as though a black demon with two sharp horns and a tattered flowing cape was overtaking Bruce's form.

Every part of the man’s body was telling him to flee, but Bruce’s red glowing eyes were holding him firmly in place.

It was then that the black miasma surrounding Bruce began to spill to the ground and combine and devour every shadow it came in contact with until it eventually reached the man.

The hunter dropped his sword and shouted while his own shadow consumed him and lifted him off the ground. Everywhere his body was touched, a searing indescribable pain shot through his nerves.

Alfred heard a blood curdling scream and raced towards it. For the last hour, he’d been searching intently for Bruce. While trying to procure a carriage for the late Wayne’s bodies, he returned to find them all missing. When he arrived at the scene, he was horrified by what he saw.

There stood a dark fearsome demon-like bat surrounded by every shadow in the area. Beside it was a man whose face was gnarled into a distorted shape of pure agony with his mouth jarred open as though he were shrieking but no sound could be heard.

“Master Bruce!” Alfred gasped.

“I will rip your soul out of you a hundred times,” Bruce hissed with a cruel smile. “Until you beg for the mercy of death.”

“No, Master Bruce, please stop!” Alfred cried while rushing towards the rage possessed vampire. “Your father would not have wanted it this way!”

“Stay out of my way, Alfred!” Bruce commanded his eyes still viciously fixed on his writhing victim. Alfred felt his entire body forcefully halted into place at the sound of the vampire’s voice.

“Master Bruce, please…” the older man pleaded.

Bruce narrowed his eyes and ignored him.

Alfred shook his head with regret before he inhaled deeply.

“What?” Bruce blinked when he realized Alfred had easily broken free from his spell and was now standing beside him. “How did you-”

Before he could finish his sentence, the Wayne butler grabbed Bruce by his shoulders in such a manner, an intense pain surged through his body. Alfred then twisted the vampire’s arm, and even though the pressure and force appeared effortless, Bruce was literally bending to man’s will.

Never in his life had Bruce’s body felt so helpless and at the mercy of anyone besides his own father.

“Master Bruce, don’t do something you will regret,” Alfred warned, his face masked with a thin layer of composure, but his voice strained and on edge.

“REGRET?!” Bruce bellowed with an incredulous tone. “I am already far past that point!” 

Bruce tried to jerk himself free but failed before snarling. “Unhand me!”

Alfred’s domineering posture fell, and he sighed. “Very well...”

Once released, Bruce fell to one knee.The full severity of the pain then shot up his arm all at once. However, during his restraining, a substantial amount of the dark energy surrounding Bruce had been subdued, and his face was no longer covered by the shadowy demon-like mask.

He looked into the face of the man he’d been pulling back and forth between life and death. The hunter’s eyes were now pale and his pupils were dilated and looked nearly white. At this point, the man was mumbling something unintelligible and frothing at the mouth.

Bruce hung his head at the sight, a sick feeling churning in his stomach as he lowly cursed. “…damn it…”

He brought his face to the ground and attempted to muffle out a sob. “Alfred, my parents were good people. They didn’t deserve to die the way that they did. They honestly believed that humans and vampires could coexist.”

At his own words, Bruce pounded a fist in the dirt and spat.

“My father was an extremely powerful vampire. He was twice the vampire I ever was. Even the Court and the Al Ghuls feared him. He could’ve easily destroyed any human that crossed his path, but instead he made the choice to die so that he could protect his pitiful son…”

Alfred rested a hand on Bruce’s shoulder. “Then, do you honestly think what you are wanting to do is what he would’ve wanted? Is this how you choose to honor his memory?”

Bruce looked back at the man he nearly destroyed, a heavy feeling of regret and shame at his actions weighing down on his heart. “No…,” Bruce trailed. He then looked up at the older man with wide tear-filled eyes. “Alfred, what am I supposed to do now? This just isn’t fair. This is all my fault! There must be something I can do to atone for my sins…”

*************************************************

“KAL!” The red-head shouted while running up and hugging him. “Thank goodness you’re okay!”

The dhampir winced a bit. Currently he was heavily bandaged and still in need of medical attention.

“Lana…” Kal returned her embrace. The dull ache in his body seemed like a small sacrifice at the moment. 

Lana attempted to look over Kal who was now refusing to let her go. “Where’s Pete?” 

Kal’s hold on her tightened, and he rested his head on her shoulder. “Lana…I’m sorry.”

She pulled away from him and tried to look into his eyes, but they were firmly closed and his face was twisted in pain.

Now the hunter was shaking her head and trembling. “No, no, no.” 

She burst into tears. “Pete!”

Kal’s head remained lowered. His shame and agony were to great, and he couldn’t bear to face her. 

“Lana this was all my fault,” he apologized while taking her into his arms again. She immediately buried her face into his chest. 

“Pete died trying to protect me. He truly thought someone like me could help this world better than he ever could." 

“…that idiot.” He sullenly laughed. He then lifted his head towards the sky, and several tears escaped his eyes. “I’ll make sure his feelings don’t die along with him. I’m done chasing after shadows.”

**********************************************************************

Several days had gone by with Bruce not speaking a single word. Instead he just stayed cooped up in his father’s study, sitting in Thomas’s favorite chair, staring at the family portrait hanging above the fireplace.

Several times, the Wayne butler tried to console the young pureblood, but he was completely shut down by the vampire’s vacant face and complete lack of response. Then, one day, while feigning the act of cleaning the room, Bruce finally spoke.

“Alfred, I want to eliminate organizations like the Court, Hunter’s Association, and the League. They are a poison to this world.”

Although his face did not show it, the butler was quite shocked. After over a week of silence, these were not the words he was first expecting to hear. He studied Bruce’s face in order to discern his exact mental state, but the clear blue clarity in the vampire’s eyes told the man that Bruce was serious.

“It is true they were originally founded with the intention of bringing about order, but somewhere along the way their ideals and perspectives became skewed, and now they are simply groups that seek out power and control by any means necessary even at the cost of the very people they are supposed to protect.”

Alfred remained still and continued to listen to Bruce.

“But I have seen a place free from their rule, and that is the kind of world I would like to create. One where humans, vampires, and even dhampirs can coexists and live lives of true peace and freedom.”

Finally, the older man replied. “I see… You must be pertaining to Haly’s Circus.”

Bruce’s eyes widened. It was he most emotion Alfred had seen on his face in a while. “You heard of it?”

“Yes, I myself once spent a part of my life there before.”

Bruce made an amused sound. “Alfred, you are a man of many secrets.”

“Master Bruce, I have never kept any part of my life hidden from your family. Your father knew everything about me. All you ever had to do was ask.”

“I was too wrapped up in myself to take the time…” Bruce sighed remorsefully before looking back at the man. “Alfred, the way that I am now, I don’t possess the means to create the world that I speak of. I am too weak in body, mind, and spirit, but I get the feeling someone like you can teach me to become stronger. Will you help me?”

Alfred closed his eyes and a long silence followed. It was apparent to Bruce the man was seriously considering his next words. Eventually he looked back at the young vampire and frowned. “Master Bruce, what you are wanting to do, the path you want to go down, there will be no turning back from it. You can never have a normal life or a family like your father and mother. Is that really what you want?”

Bruce nodded. “I know Alfred, but this is the only way I can think to honor my family and my father’s ideals. True he had his hands tied by more important things, but I already promised myself I don’t need…deserve such a life.”

“Master Bruce…” Alfred clasped the front of his shirt as though it would subdue the ache in his chest. Hearing such words and seeing such a look on the face of his once bright and vibrant Bruce was almost enough to break his heart. 

He knew what Bruce’s parent’s wanted for their son was for him to live a peaceful happy life surrounded with love, but at this moment in time, the young vampire was completely lost, and if he didn’t find something to anchor him to the world, he would lose him forever.

The Wayne butler was at a complete loss as to what he could do for the boy he helped raised, but against his better judgement, he agreed in hopes that Bruce’s quest would lead him to something more meaningful.

“Very well,” Alfred replied. “I will help you on your crusade and teach you to become stronger, even more powerful than your father.”

“Thank you, Alfred.”

***************************************************

_After having my world turned upside down, I was finally able to realize that I never lived my life with any meaning. Maybe that was part of the reason I was first so drawn in by Kal, before I truly knew his heart._

_He had such a passion burning within him, and for the longest time, I wanted to capture that fire for my own because deep down I knew I myself was just a lost empty vessel. I thought I could find my purpose through him, and maybe at one point living a life for him would have been enough to sustain me, but that was not what fate wanted for either of us._

_However, now, I finally felt that I was walking a path that led me to a direction where I could actually move forward, and in theory the idea seemed like a noble and just cause. The execution, however, was something I was not exactly prepared for._

“Rise and shine Master Bruce!”

The young pureblood nearly jolted out of bed when a bright blinding light flooded his bedroom chamber. Its effervescence was like a punch to the face that Alfred hit him with when he suddenly and without warning pulled the curtains open. 

“All- _fred_ ,” Bruce whined. “Why have you woken me up so early?”

“Because it is time to start your training,” Alfred replied while yanking away the covers Bruce was attempting to hide under.

“Can’t it wait till nightfall?”

“No, now stop your bellyaching,” Alfred chided while removing the pillow over the vampire’s head. “You will never conqueror your habit of sleeping during the day at this rate.”

“But that is when I’m supposed to sleep,” Bruce grumbled.

“If you intend to train with me, don’t expect to be getting much of that.”

Bruce let out a chagrined groan and started to once again regret his life choices.

_I thought my training with the League had been tough, but that was before I fell under the tutelage of one Alfred Pennyworth. Then again, I should not have been surprised. My education was closely monitored by the man, and those were long nights of study I will never recover from my youth._

_With the League, I was taught to be a quick and precise killer, but with Alfred I learned the grueling definition of stamina, patience, and control._

_My League training consisted of me taking my natural talents and honing them. Alfred forced me to develop skills I never even thought I needed and showed me the importance of working for the things I was not good proving that anything was possible with enough grit and hard work. To this day, I will always value the things that he taught me. Alfred was one of my greatest mentors and my invaluable family. I wish I could’ve properly repaid him for his boundless love and loyalty. I will never know another friend like him in my life._

“Your skills are nothing like what I was taught by the League,” Bruce heaved wearily before dropping to the ground. For the last several hours, Alfred had Bruce doing weighted sword conditioning drills while balancing on a two-inch wide beam. At this point, the young vampire was beyond exhausted.

“Alfred, what did you do before you worked for my family?”

Alfred didn’t even attempt to look up from the sword he was sharpening and casually replied. “Master Bruce, I was once part of the Hunter’s Association.”

“I thought as much,” Bruce mumbled while flopping onto his back.

“My family actually founded the Hunter’s Association,” Alfred added.

“What!?" Bruce blurted as he suddenly sat back up. "Are you serious?” 

Alfred’s cool demeanor did not change and he continued to explain to the dumbstruck vampire. “However, the ideals that the HA were originally founded on have long since been degraded. Once my grandfather realized this, he left.”

Alfred sighed somewhat regretfully. “But I was not much different than you were at your age. Rebellious, headstrong, stubborn, I thought I knew better than my father and his father before him claiming they were just a bunch of vampire sympathizers. So I joined the HA of my own accord. However, once I moved up in the ranks, I discovered what it was my father was trying to tell me, and I left.”

Alfred finally looked up from his task and stared at the vampire with a grave expression. “Master Bruce, power corrupts people. When an establishment allows too much of it’s authority to fall into the hands of a few, those individuals often become besmirched. My grandfather tried to fix the HA, but by then, the damage was irreparable, and my family was nearly wiped out. Had it not been for your father’s assistance, none of the Pennyworths would still be alive.”

“I…” Bruce dropped his head and peered dismally at the ground. “I’m sorry to hear that.”

“However, my family, and your father never did give up the good fight. They merely changed their tactics.”

Bruce looked back at Alfred curiously to which the man stood up and motioned for him to follow. “Let me show you something.”

“What is this?” Bruce questioned once they stepped down the long winding staircase hidden behind the grandfather clock Bruce never gave any notice to during his 22 years at the manor.

“Your father used to joke and call it the “Batcave” and I suppose the name stuck."

Bruce gasped when they finally made it to their destination. The young vampire had no idea such a vast expanse of caves resided under their home.

As he examined the cave, Bruce noticed that the central part was broken into several areas. The largest section appeared to be a training arena with weaponry and armor the young pure blood had never seen before in his life, but the area to the left was what caught Bruce’s attention the most.

“Is this some kind of a lab?”

“Yes,” a voice from behind them answered.

An older man with thick framed glasses appeared from behind a nearby bookshelf.

“Alfred, what brings you here today…” His breath hitched when noticed Bruce, and his eyes enlarged. “You’re Thomas’s son, Bruce.”

“Master Bruce, I would like to introduce Mr. Lucius Fox,” Alfred smiled while motioning a hand towards the man. 

“Mister, er Master Wayne?” Lucius stumbled while holding out his hand.

“Just Bruce is fine,” Bruce replied as he accepted the shake.

“Bruce…” Lucius mumbled somewhat reluctantly, before shifting his lenses and recovering a bit of his demeanor. “It’s good to finally meet you. I’m very sorry to hear about your father and mother. They were good people.”

Bruce eye’s softened and his gaze went dimmed. “Yes, they were…thank you.”

Before the atmosphere darkened further, Alfred interceded. “Mr. Fox has been employed with your family for quite some time now.”

“Doing what?”

Alfred looked at Bruce knowingly. “I told you already, fighting the good fight.”

The butler turned towards their guest. “Mr. Fox, if you could explain to Master Bruce what it is you are working on at the moment.”

Lucius’s face instantly brightened. “Oh yes, currently I am working on developing synthetic blood.”

“Are you serious?” Bruce exclaimed. “That is amazing!” 

Lucius grinned at Bruce sheepishly. “Don’t praise me just yet. I still haven’t quite gotten it figured out yet, but I’m getting pretty close.”

As though he didn’t hear him, Bruce continued on with his elated acclaims. “This could change everything!”

Now Lucius was laughing lightly. “You sound just like your father.” His face fell a bit. “You know, Bruce, I actually used to work for the Hunter’s Association.”

“What?”

Now Lucius’s expression was completely grim. “I worked for their science and alchemy division. Our main job was to craft new weapons to assist in the fight against your kind. I always thought what I was doing was for a greater good, but then things started to take a turn for the worst.”

Lucius focused his eyes onto nothing.

“Some of the experiments they were working on, I didn’t quite agree with. Some of the things they did were just _inhumane_. I mean, I get that we want to protect the human race, but is accomplishing such a task really worth losing our own humanity?”

The man let out a deflated chuckle.

“Needless to say, the guys up top didn’t like my way of thinking, and I got demoted fast, which was fine by me. Then I started working on my synthetic blood, but the HA thought I was wasting my efforts. They didn’t care about making peace with vampires, they just want them all eradicated. Only my skills crafting weapons mattered to them. In the end, I got fed up and left the HA, but not soon after, I was kidnapped by the Court.”

Suddenly Lucius’s eyes became alert, and he stepped even closer to Bruce. “the Court is up to something, something big.”

“What do you mean?” Bruce worriedly questioned.

“I don’t know the full details, but they were very much interested in my research involving blood manipulation, but not for the same reasons that I had hoped. They are not looking to find peace either. They are looking for an edge against your kind.”

“Vampires?”

“No, purebloods.” 

The line’s on Bruce’s face tightened. The vampire wasn't exactly sure how to respond, but his anger was growing.

“Luckily, before I could help them any further, I was rescued by your father." 

“I see…” Bruce’s voice lowered along with his head. “I had no idea just how much my father was doing…I was so wrong about him…the things I thought...the things I said…I can’t even take it back and now…”

Bruce was shaken from this looming thoughts when Alfred brought a comforting hand to his shoulder. “Don’t worry, Master Bruce. Your father understood your feelings better than you know.”

Bruce smiled weakly. “I swear, I will take down the Court, the Hunter’s Association, and even the League. My father’s ideals and dreams…my wishes, I won’t rest until they are fulfilled. This needless struggle has to end!”

Bruce turned back towards Lucius, this time offering his own appreciative hand. “Thank you so much for you service, Mr. Fox.”

“Lucius,” the man corrected while accepting the gesture.

Bruce smiled. “Lucius, thank you. I promise I will continue to support your efforts just as my father did.”

Lucius returned the expression. “I look forward to working with you as well, Bruce.”

*******************************************************

Bruce smirked at the Wayne butler who was now sitting on the ground staring at the sword that was inches from his face. Bruce let out a small sound of triumph before lowering his blade. The aftermath of an intense battle was still present from all the damaged foliage and dirt in the air.

Bruce sheathed his sword and offered a hand to the man who was proudly looking up at him. It may have taken over a year of training, but Bruce finally bested the man without having to rely on his shadow abilities.

No further words were exchanged between the two men, and Alfred accepted the peace offering and stood to his feet Bruce let out a long overdue sigh.

His body was a bit sore, and he had several old scars healing on his body and from their recent fight. Honestly, he didn’t look like the winner. Not when Alfred appeared untouched and Bruce was the one in shambles. 

“Master Bruce,” Alfred finally spoke while dusting off his pants. “I can teach you everything I know about combat against humans, vampires, and even dhampir, but as a pureblood the edge you have lies in your dark arts. They far exceed anything any human or vampire is capable of. It is the part of your lineage that the Court and even the Al Ghuls feared the most. Your father was skilled in his own right, and I have seen you exhibit raw talent yourself, but that alone will never be enough to defeat vampires like Ra’s. You need to actually learn how to hone your skills to their full potential. Unfortunately, I do not possess the competencies to teach you.”

Bruce’s face crumpled. Alfred’s words were already something the vampire considered many times after his miserable defeat against Ra’s. However, Bruce knew of no one besides his late father who was a match for the man, and learning from him was a missed opportunity the pureblood regretted every day. 

“But I do know of someone who can teach you," Alfred added. "An old friend of your father who goes by the name Giovani Zatara. I’m sure when he hears your story, he will lend you his assistance.”

************************************************

Alfred stood by heavy iron fence that was just on the edge of the manor grounds and gave the pureblood a small bow. “Good luck, Master Bruce.”

Bruce pulled on the leather strap one last time securing his bag to the saddle of his horse before turning around to face the man. Then, without warning, he hugged Alfred, smirking at the uncharacteristically shocked expression on the butler’s face. “Thank you, Alfred, for everything. If not for you, I would have lost sight of myself and the person my father and mother wanted me to be.”

Alfred smiled warmly and returned the embrace. “You are very welcome, sir. Now please return home safely.” 

Bruce pulled away and nodded. He then hopped on the back of his steed and murmured softly without looking back. “Goodbye Alfred. Until we meet again…”

To Be Continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t help but feel sorry for Kal, and of course Bruce, but mostly Kal. He honestly didn’t do anything wrong but become another casualty of Bruce’s life. At least now both of them have reset their priorities. When they meet again (and they will), they will be two very different people. Though, the saddest part is neither of them broke it off because they stopped loving each other…
> 
> So I guess this chapter marks the end of the first part of this series. I thought later on how I should’ve split this story into parts what with the way I tagged it. In any case, for those of you who patiently waited all this time for the Robins, the next several chapters will be focused on them. So also in that sense, for those of you who mostly came for the romance, there’s going to be a shift away from that. Well at least as far as Kal and Bruce are concerned, not so much the batfamily, though. I hope regardless you still continue to enjoy the fic!
> 
> Thanks again everyone for all the support! See you next chapter.
> 
> Side Notes:
> 
>  **The Pennyworth family:** Rumored to be the founders of the Hunter’s Association. At one point, their family employed human hunters with skills so great they were even said to be on par with dhampirs. One day, the Pennyworth family broke off from the Hunter’s Association due to a disagreement with some of the Hunter’s practices. Since then, no one knows what happened to them.
> 
>  **Cadmus:** The Science and Alchemy division of the Hunter’s Association that consist of smiths, craftsmen, and clerics. Their main function is producing weaponry and armor. However, they also have several departments dedicated to research and development typically in areas creating new weapons, armor, and research on vampire and dhampir weakness, strengths, and physiology. The current head of Cadmus is Director Paul Westfield.
> 
>  **Hunter’s Equipment:** Weapons and armor are forged using pure metals (usually steel) and during heat treatment they are cooled in holy water. The finished products are also blessed by clerics. This is why Hunter’s weapons are so effective against unholy opponents such as vampires. The pure and holy nature of these weapons has an adverse reaction that repels and destroys dark energy. This is why it takes a vampire longer to recover from wounds inflicted by said items. They can only regather the lost dark energy after the repelling effects of the holy influence has worn off.
> 
>   **Flash Crystals:** One of Cadmus’s latest inventions. A combination of magnesium, aluminium, and potassium nitrate that is oxidized and housed within crystals. When the crystal casing is shattered, it causes an explosive reaction that produces a blinding flash of light and an intensely loud sound. Due to their heightened senses, it has a stronger effect against vampires and dhampirs.


	14. Romancing the Stone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone, you have no idea how long I waited to release this chapter. I wrote this chapter over a month ago, and I can honestly say part of my motivations for writing so much faster than I normally do, and making my chapters longer than usual, was so I could hurry up and get to this point, lol.
> 
> I honestly can say this is one of my favorite chapters, and I hope you all enjoy it as well!

_Before I met Dick, I was in a very dark place in my life, but that child gave me something I didn’t think I had room for…hope. If I even had a soul to save, that boy was my salvation._

********************************************************

_At Alfred’s suggestion, I found Zatara, but once my training with him was complete, I became wayward. A part of me did not want to go back. As if putting off my return would save me the burden of facing my fate._

_Along my travels, I did happen upon many others I would later call master. I learned a great deal from them. Maybe this was all for the best. Perhaps this was what I needed to become the man that I would later need to be._

_Still, despite my motivations, my heart was still lost, and eventually I ended up where all wayward souls seem to find their way._

_However, the influence of this inexorable world can spread its corruption to even the most peaceful of places. Nothing is safe from the grip of this cruel reality…_

The smoke that was billowing high above the circus top was just as thick when Bruce arrived to the main grounds. When the vampire first made it over the hill and saw it, he didn’t waste a second of his time racing towards the entrance. 

“This is terrible!” Someone yelled.

Members of the troupe were running about frantically, and it was impossible to make out what was going on through their scattered cries and shouts. A majority of the members were working on putting out a rather larger fire that was threatening to bring the whole place down, but what alarmed Bruce even more was the group of men grabbing picks, axes, and other makeshift weapons.

“What’s going on?” Bruce asked the first person who decided to make eye contact with him.

“Who are you?” The woman snapped while pulling her arm free from his hold. Her face was filled with alarm and fear at his presence.

“It’s the Prince!” the little girl beside her exclaimed.

Bruce instantly recognized the child as the girl with the flowers from his past. Even though she'd grown several feet since their last meeting, he couldn’t forger her bright green eyes.

Bruce knelt down beside her and looked into her tear stricken eyes before softly asking. “Little princess, what happened here?”

“It’s horrible! A group of monsters came and took them,” the girl sniffled while rubbing her nose into her mother’s dress.

“Took who?”

“Most of the children,” the woman finally replied. 

“What?”

“A group of our members went after them, but none of them have returned.”

“Damn it!” Bruce cursed before running out of the camp.

**********************************************************

“Vile Court!” Bruce spat. He then kicked the man so hard in the face he did three flips in the air before hitting the ground and passing out. “How many more lives do you intend to ruin?

After getting the details of the event, Bruce immediately raced down a large road he noticed when he was making his way towards the circus. 

If any group was hauling off that many children, they would need a rather large carriage and would be looking for a quick escape. This particular road seemed to meet all those specifications, and in the end Bruce’s hunch was on the mark.

In no time, he caught up with the bandits, and to his surprise, they appeared to be members of the Court’s guard. Although they didn’t bear the same familiar white mask, Bruce recognized the style of clothing from when he himself was once kidnapped.

After a short battle, Bruce successfully took out most of the kidnappers until members of the circus who were also in pursuit showed up to help take care of the rest.

“Thank you stranger. You've saved our children.” One of the men commended while he shaking the vampire’s hand. There were tears of appreciation donning his face and was he holding one of the children close to his side.

Most of the children were being taken care of by other circus members, undoubtedly their parents or other relatives, however, just as the pureblood was about to leave, he noticed one lone boy huddled behind the carriage away from the rest of the group.

Though he appeared to have long slim limbs, the boy was curled up in such a tight trembling ball, he looked incredibly small. For a moment, Bruce thought about calling one of the troupe members to tend to the unaccounted child, but every single one of them seemed busy.

Against his better judgement, Bruce approached the boy. “You are safe now.”

The boy gasped when he saw Bruce’s glowing eyes peering back at him from the darkness. Bruce realized what had startled the child. More than likely, he looked no better to the frightened boy than his vampire kidnappers.

Bruce smiled somewhat sadly at the child. “Are you afraid of me?”

“N-no,” the boy quivered out, his voice muffled due to has face still being tucked behind his knees.

Bruce softened his expression not sure or familiar with any methods of comfort but assumed such a gesture would help. 

“Then why are you shaking?” Bruce questioned but immediately regretted asking. It probably wasn’t best to force the child to remember why he was so afraid, but Bruce was just trying to fill the silence so he could distract the boy long enough to ease him closer.

“They…they killed them,” the boy stammered before burying his face back into his legs.

Bruce froze. “What?”

“Mom and dad!” the boy shouted through a new bout of tears. “They killed them. They’re both gone!”

Suddenly all the loss and pain the boy was feeling washed over Bruce. He wasn’t sure if it was because the boy’s presence, or if his words had somehow reopened Bruce’s own wounds, but before he knew it, the vampire was overwhelmed by the child’s feelings. 

Although several years had already passed since his own parent’s death, Bruce could never forget the feeling of agony and sorrow that was clearly being shown on the boy’s face.

Now the boy was shaking uncontrollably, and his breathing was erratic and labored. “They just killed them, and then they took me, and then I-”

Bruce kneeled beside the boy, not sure when his feet had decided to move again. For some reason, he felt incredibly drawn to him. He expected the child to shy away, but before he knew it, the boy sprung free from his withdrawn sphere and jumped into the vampire’s arms.

At first, Bruce froze. He was completely blindsided by the unexpected action. The boy buried his face into Bruce’s chest and gripped to him as if he was holding on for dear life. He then tried to sputter out more words, but they were all incoherent and lost on sobs.

Without giving his mind time to process what was happening, Bruce returned the embrace and covered the boy’s entire body in a protective manner.

Even though Bruce pushed everyone away at the time of his parent’s death, he vaguely remembered the only thing he wanted was for someone to hold him and never let go. 

“Ah, I’m…sorry…” Bruce whispered while holding the boy tighter. He then listened quietly to his faint sobs until the boy eventually cried himself to sleep. 

*******************************************************

Bruce felt the vein on his forehead throb before he finally growled out. “Why are you following me?”

For the last two hours, the boy was stumbling around in the bushes alongside the road in a not so quiet manner. He was apparently under the very poor assumption that Bruce didn’t know he was there.

At the sound of Bruce’s gruff voice, the boy was startled and tripped so hard he rolled out of the foliage and onto the road. He then looked sheepishly up at Bruce and replied. “I owe you.”

“You don’t owe me anything,” Bruce grumbled while continuing to walk ahead.“

The boy staggered to his feet and ran alongside the vampire. "But you saved my life!”

Bruce gritted his teeth. “It wasn’t my intent. You are just a product of me taking out those Court members, a lucky coincidence.”

As though he didn't hear a single thing Bruce said the boy grinned up at him and declared. “You’re really strong."

By then, the vampire’s patience was lost. 

He turned around quickly and flashed his most dangerous glare at the child. “Do you know what I am?”

For a moment, the boy looked startled, but in an instant, he was smiling even wider than before. “Yes. You’re a really strong hero.”

Now Bruce was leaning down towards child, practically hovering over him and baring his fangs. “I am _not_ a hero. I am a _monster_! The kind of monster that _eats_ children like you."

The boy’s smile never faltered, and he replied knowingly. “If you wanted to eat me, you would’ve done it when we first met.”

Bruce sighed wearily. “Well, it’s something I failed to do that I’m starting to regret, but I can easily rectify my mistake.”

Now the boy was laughing.

“What’s so funny?” Bruce snapped.

“You are,” the boy answered in between his chuckles.

“How so?”

The boy pointed. “Your face, it’s _sooo_ ridiculous right now.”

“You think my face is… _ridiculous_...” something inside Bruce faltered, and it must have shown. 

The boy stopped laughing and smiled at him curiously.

“I hardly remember the last time someone told me that…” Bruce mumbled while staring thoughtfully past him. 

The boy’s eyes were now glistening with awe at Bruce’s surprisingly soft expression and he answered. “Yeah, it’s all frowny, but it doesn’t match your eyes at all.”

So distracted was the vampire by his thoughts, he didn’t even have time react as the kid brought both his index fingers to the vampire’s mouth and forced it into the shape of a smile. “Haha, much better.” The boy laughed while gazing up at the vampire amourously.

For the first time in years, Bruce truly felt his heart move. How was something so pure and innocent able to peer so easily into his dark heart?

“Ah!” the boy pulled his finger back and winced. Somehow he accidentally managed to scrape his finger against Bruce’s fang, inadvertently drawing blood.

Bruce stood up and smirked at the boy, but his eyes looked pained. “You see. I _am_ a monster.” 

“So it’s just like I thought…you’re a vampire,” the boy mumbled more to himself.

“That’s what I told you,” Bruce sighed.

“No, you said you were a monster.”

Bruce raised a brow to child who was now staring up at him defiantly.

“What can I do to make you leave me alone?”

“Make me like you.”

Bruce froze. “What?”

The boy’s smile had completely faded and his once bright eyes were now dark and firm. 

“I know you can do it!” he shouted. “Then I can kill every last one of those bastards who murdered my parents!”

Bruce frowned. “Even if you killed them, you would not be happy.”

“How do you know?” the boy bit back.

“I know.”

For a second the boy looked at a loss not exactly sure how to process Bruce’s frank reply. He then lowered his head and mumbled. “Well, that isn’t something for you to decide.”

“Yes, it is,” Bruce snapped. “Especially if you are asking me to help you commit murder.”

“What does it matter to you?” 

“Go home, child,” Bruce sighed while waving a dismissive hand.

“What home? They took my home away from me!”

Bruce’s scowl deepened at the small child who was staring furiously up at him. However, the boy was no match for Bruce’s icy gaze, and he soon averted his eyes. “You don’t understand what I’m going through at all.”

“I understand better than you would know.”

The boy whipped his head back up. “Then why? If you really understand me, why won’t you help me?”

“I am.”

“No, you aren’t,” the boy grounded harshly. He then began to stomp away. “Fine, if you won’t do it, I’ll find someone else who will!”

“Are you really willing to give up your soul for revenge?” Bruce called out.

The boy halted and went silent. After taking some time to consider his answer, he turned back towards Bruce and revealed his determined blue eyes. “Yes!”

Bruce sighed. “I don’t think you fully understand what you are saying,” he stared at the ground for longer than a moment before exhaling deeply. “Fine, I will do it.”

Somehow the boy’s eyes managed to grow twice as large. His mouth then opened wide, and he started to suck in a large amount of air and curled his lips. However, before he had a chance to say, or shout, or celebrate, or whatever it was Bruce didn’t want to see or hear, the vampire was already walking away.

“Whe-where are we going?” the boy stammered while racing beside. “Aren’t you going to do it?”

“Patience,” Bruce ticked. 

“But-”

“How old are you?” Bruce interrupted.

“13…” the boy stood a little taller. “and a half.”

Bruce rolled his eyes.

“If I turn you now, you will remain as you are forever. Do you really want to be a 13-year-old boy for the rest of your life?”

“I…” the boy seriously looked confused as if it was the first time he was actually thinking things through.

“Besides,” Bruce continued to grumble. “How effective do you think you will be on your quest for vengance when you have such an,” he looked the child up a down with a critical gaze. “ _Unimpressive_ stature?”

A puff of frustration escaped the boy’s nose, and his face turned red. “Okay, fine, I get it. So then when will you do it?”

“When you are at your physical peak. Perhaps when you are 18…or 21.”

The boy’s jaw dropped and his eyes threatened to pop out of his head. “What?! That long?! That’s practically forever from now!”

Bruce shrugged. “That’s no time at all to a vampire.” 

“Okay fine. When I’m 18!” the boy declared as if it’d been his idea all along. He then brought a hand out and smiled at Bruce proudly. “It’s a deal.”

Bruce stared at the boy’s hand and then at his triumphant face before ignoring the gesture and walking away. “Very well, maybe by then you will develop some sense of reason and give up your absurd crusade.”

Less than two minutes went by with them walking before Bruce growled again. “Why are you still following me?”

“You think I’m letting you out of my sight so you can welch on our deal?” 

“I don’t break my promises,” Bruce replied flatly.

“How do I know that?”

“Because I said so.” 

The child laughed. “Mister, I hardly know you, besides I still owe you,” he furrowed his brow. “Actually, now I owe you even more.”

“Oh,” Bruce smiled grimly. “And how do you intend to repay me? There’s nothing a little _pint_ like you can offer me that I would ever need.”

The boy’s face was now in the shape of a pout. “I don’t know. I’ll figure something out. I got till _forever_ to figure it out.” His nose wrinkled, and he groaned. “Ughh, I can’t believe I have to wait so _looong_.”

“So now I am stuck with you for the next 5 years?” Bruce ticked.

“4 and a half,” the boy corrected.

Bruce grimaced at his proud expression. “I thought you were supposed to be repaying me, not punishing me.”

The boy let out another hearty laugh. “Mister, you’re so funny. What with that _ridiculous_ frown of yours.”

Bruce tilted his chin high so the boy couldn’t see his face, but there was no denying his mild smile.

“Oh yeah, I almost forgot!” the boy exclaimed almost too excitedly. He then jumped in front of Bruce with his hand outstretched. “Richard. My name is Richard Grayson, but everyone calls me Dick.”

Bruce let out a resigned sigh and accepted the shake. “My name is Bruce.” 

_I realize there have been many things in my life I have been wrong about. The words I told Dick being one of those cases. I was so certain there was nothing he had to offer me that I needed, but I was never so wrong in my life._

_Before I met Dick, I was in a very dark place in my life, but that child gave me something I didn’t think I had room for… hope. If I even had a soul to save, that boy was my salvation. I wish I was a stronger person at the time, but back then, I was still so young and naïve. To this day, I still regret not sending him away the moment we first met. His life would’ve been so much better for it, but back then, I was still very weak._

_One more year passed with Dick and myself traveling together. I still wasn’t quite ready to go back to my home. The place that held so many painful memories. The place were all my problems waited for me. Honestly, I may have never made my way back, but I did for Dick’s sake. No matter how much I tried to persuade him, he was still determined to become a vampire._

_Eventually, I thought I could bring him to meet Alfred. Alfred was always better with his words. I really thought Alfred would have talked some sense into him._

“Come on Bruce. Is that the fastest you can walk?” the boy whined while looking back towards the vampire who was slowly making his way over the hill.

Bruce shook his head and sighed. “Why are you always in such a hurry?” 

The boy let out a small snort and impatiently shifted his weight back and forth. As soon as Bruce came up beside him, he tugged at the vampire’s coat. Bruce let out a tired sound and slightly picked up his pace.

“Oh!” Dick gasped when he looked out at the expanse of land just across the horizon. “Is this really your home? It’s amazing!”

“Wait until you see the manor,” Bruce smirked. 

Though his note had been vague about the exact day they would be arriving home, as sure as clockwork, Alfred was waiting at the manor gate when the two of them finally arrived.

“Hello old friend,” Bruce smiled as soon as the two men made eye contact.

“Master Bruce, it is so good to see you. Welcome home.”

Though his face and voice seemed subdued, it was clear from the butler’s eyes just how elated he was. 

For a moment, the two men just stared at each other reminiscently as though at any time one of them would finally cave and give the other a proper greeting. The moment, though, was quickly disrupted by Dick who raced from behind Bruce and started making sounds of excitement while standing on his toes and looking toward the far off manor.

“And who is this bit of scruff?” Alfred asked not at all surprised by the boy’s presence due to the letter Bruce sent ahead of them.

“This is Dick.”

Alfred raised a wry eye. “ _Dick_?”

Bruce coughed uneasily. “I mean, Richard. He will be living with us from now on.”

Alfred turned his back to Bruce so that he could face the boy causing the vampire to miss the older man’s pleased smile. Alfred had hoped Bruce would find something meaningful during his four year absence, and now it seemed he did.

Alfred cleared his throat so he could catch the boy’s attention. “Well then, Master Richard, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance.” 

“Nice to meet you Alfie. The name is Dick Grayson,” Dick grinned widely while offering the man his hand.

Alfred furrowed his brow. “ _Alfie_?”

He looked over at Bruce, who now had a desperate expression. “Alfred, I need your help.”

The butler sighed. “I will certainly try my best.”

************************************

“Happy Birthday, Master Richard,” the butler replied. Typically, it would be a twenty minute endeavor to get the boy out of bed, but when he entered the room, Dick was already wide awake and fully clothed.

“Thanks Alfred!” Dick smiled brightly. He then took the glass of juice off the tray the man was holding and downed it all in one gulp while shoveling several pieces of bacon into his mouth.

“So where’s Bruce?” Dick asked through the toast sticking out his mouth. Currently he was struggling to lace his boots and simultaneously eat.

Alfred made a face of disgust while he watched Dick’s terrible eating habits but didn’t even bother to complain. He could tell Dick was just excited from the way his hands were shaking making it even more difficult for him to fumble with his shoes.

“I do believe he is in the cave.”

Dick grinned at Alfred and then ran out of the room.

“Bruce!” He shouted from the top of the stairs while basically skipping down the entire flight.

Bruce smiled weakly. “Dick…”

Now Dick was hovering over Bruce’s seat. His eyes were almost as wide as his smile. “So Bruce, today’s the day! It’s finally my 18th birthday.”

“Happy Birthday, Dick…” Bruce mumbled while avoiding Dick's eyes.

Almost all the energy left Dick’s face. “Bruce…”

“So Alfred will be preparing your favorite dinner tonight, and a new suit…”

Now the young man’s tone was firm. “Bruce, when will you do it?”

“I also bought you a new horse,” Bruce continued to prattle.

Dick narrowed his eyes. “Bruce, you know that’s not what I want.”

Finally, Bruce looked up at Dick, his face full of frustration. “Dick, after all these years, you still want to go through with this?”

“Yes.”

A look of desperation took Bruce’s eyes. “Did Alfred talk to you?”

“He did. Every year,” Dick snorted. “His speeches are always the best on my birthdays. I even had a nice long talk with him last night.”

Dick frowned. “Bruce, you promised.”

The man shook his head and turned his eyes away. “I know I did, but…”

“You told me you never break your promises, and since the last four years I’ve known you, I don’t remember a single time that you have. So I don’t expect you to start breaking your word now!”

Now Bruce looked visibly upset, and he desperately tried one last approach. “I also remember you saying you owed me for saving your life. If you truly want to repay me, don’t make me do this.”

Dick’s face twisted into a mix of hurt and disbelief. “Bruce, that isn’t fair!”

Bruce continued to stare at the table defiantly. A long silence followed until eventually the pained look on Dick’s face turned to resentment. He then let out a bitter laugh and scowled.

“Fine, if you want to play things that way, I will return the favor I owe you, because I would do _anything_ for you Bruce, but I can’t believe that you would deny me the one thing I want most. I’ll never forgive you for this.”

With those final words, Dick stormed out of the cave. Bruce listened to Dick’s full departure before bringing his face into his hands.

By the time Bruce finally left the cave, several hours had passed, and the sun was already setting.

“Alfred, how Is he doing?” Bruce asked.

“He hasn’t left his room all day,” the man replied with a look of worry. “Master Bruce, you…”

Bruce smiled grimly. “I know Alfred, but…I have to do this.”

When he entered the room, Dick was lying on his stomach across his bed with his face smothered in a pillow and his back to the door. “Please leave me alone, Alfred. I don’t feel like talking right now…” he sat up. “Bruce?”

Bruce stood reluctantly in the doorway. “Dick.”

The young man searched his eyes. “Bruce…”

For a long moment, they stared at each other intently before Bruce willed up the nerve to finally enter the room and sat at the edge of his bed. When he finally spoke, his voice was low and tired.

“Dick, after all these years, do you really think your quest for vengeance will still satisfy you? Do you honestly believe your parents would want you to forfeit your soul?”

Dick looked dismally at the ground. “No, they wouldn’t.” 

He smiled wistfully. “Bruce, spending all this time with you and Alfred, I learned a lot, and I realize all these years you were right.” His deep blue eyes glistened back at Bruce. “I gave up looking for revenge a long time ago. There are just too many more worthwhile things in life.”

Bruce looked back at Dick with a bit of confusion. “If that is how you feel then why do you still want this?”

“Because…” Dick paused, and his eyes softened. “I don’t want to leave you.”

Bruce felt his heart twist. “Dick…”

“After Alfred and I die, it will just be you, all by yourself, making that same _ridiculous_ face all alone, and every time I think about it,” Dick’s voice wavered. “It breaks my heart…”

Bruce slightly backed away when Dick suddenly leaned in and brought both his hands into the man’s lap. His eyes were frantic and his voice sounded distressed. “Bruce, revenge isn’t worth giving up my soul, but you are!”

Bruce was at a complete loss and he stared at Dick through wide eyes. At what point did this boy’s feelings for him become this strong?

Bruce lowered his head, all the fight completely wrung out of him, but he still had to try. “Dick, I told you already, if you want to truly make me happy, don’t make me do this.”

Dick forced Bruce to look at him again. “Bruce, I told you already. If you want to truly make me happy, then you will.”

Although he felt like fleeing, Bruce was trapped under Dick’s pleading gaze. Despite his iron clad resolve, Bruce knew since the day he took the boy in, he was never a match for Dick’s determination.

Eventually he sighed lowly. “Fine, Dick. As long as you are _happy_.”

“Bruce…”

Without looking into his eyes, Bruce brought both his hands to Dick’s shoulders and turned the boy towards him. At this point, his heart couldn’t bear to look at his face. He knew if he peered into the bright blue sapphires he’d grown to love so much, his resolve would completely shatter.

Slowly he undid the top four buttons of Dick’s shirt and eased it down so it was hanging from his upper arms. Dick’s muscles tensed when he felt Bruce’s hair brush against his shoulder. For a moment, the vampire rested his head against the young man and inhaled deeply with tightly closed eyes. It wasn’t too late to turn back. He could still runaway.

Bruce was certain his heart was beating fast, but at this moment, he felt nothing but a deep sadness. 

Dick gasped when Bruce’s breath touched his neck, and he held his breath and clenched the hands in Bruce’s lap.

Bruce hesitated, his fangs barred at the boy’s throat, his lower jaw trembling, and his heart frozen.

“Ah!" Dick hissed.

Slowly Bruce sunk his fangs into Dick’s plush skin, a flood of sweetness filling his nose and throat. Just as Bruce always imagined it, Dick’s essence was exhilarating, pure, and intoxicating. So full of vigor and life, and now Bruce was greedily taking everything he had to offer all for himself. Bruce always felt a yearning in his heart for the boy, and now all that spirit and warmth that first drew him in was overwhelming the vampire and setting his cold lifeless heart on fire.

“ _Bruce_!” Dick strangled out, his grip on Bruce’s leg tightening. The boy then began to pant and make small whines of desperation. His back arched forward and he tried to lean further into Bruce’s touch. Dick wasn’t sure what to do with the flood of sensations overtaking his body, and as much as he wanted to writhe around, he was rendered paralyzed by Bruce’s bite.

Slowly Bruce closed his eyes, the arousing noises Dick was making fading away until the only thing he could hear was the faint beating of the boy’s heart. The cadence of a jubilant song of joy slowly dying down to a soft pitter patter until eventually there was nothing.

Bruce buried his face into Dick’s neck, a once vibrant body now still and lifeless in his arms. 

_Ah Dick…my beautiful little bird. All these years I didn’t realize how I slowly poisoned your soul and turned those pure feathers pitch black. My beautiful little robin…no, my stunning nightwing…I’m so sorry…_

The sound of an agonizing scream filled the manor halls. 

Bruce paced about the room in a frenzied mess and shouted. “Alfred, what’s going on?”

The Wayne butler looked down at the bedside of the boy who was flailing and sadly replied. “He’s dying, Master Bruce.”

“H-how much longer will this take?” Bruce stammered, his hands wrung messily in his hair and his eyes wide with fright.

“However long it takes for a soul as bright as his to burn out.”

Bruce shook his head furiously. “Alfred, I should’ve never done this. This was a mistake!” 

Another blood curdling shout could be heard, and Bruce brought his hands over his ears and bowed his head.

Alfred winced a bit as well before bringing a comforting hand to the vampire. “Its fine, Master Bruce. This is what he wanted. This was his choice…”

_There haven’t been many times in my life I can truly say I’ve known love. Of course, the first time was the love a person experiences from their parents, my mother, and father, and Alfred. Then there was the romance between the man I abandoned all those years ago…Kal._

_I thought after that, there was nothing left, but I was wrong yet again. It is one thing to experience the love between a parent and a child when you are the child, but when you are the parent, it is so much more agonizing. On that night, I ruined the life of yet another person I cared for. With the exclusion of my infancy, that was the third night in my life I can remember crying myself to sleep._

_To Be Continued…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do ship Bruce with Dick (not as much as superbat), but that is not at all what I was going for when I wrote this chapter. Then I went back to proof read it, and I was like, holy hell, what did I do? Haha, it can't be helped. Vampire bites are either intimate or carnal or both! Also, even though I don't intend to romantically tie these two characters at all, I do think Bruce and Dick love each other on a whole different level. 
> 
> Though I feel Bruce relates to Tim the most, and even Damian and Jason more than Dick, I can tell Dick is the one he is the closes to. Maybe because Dick is the one who really emotionally understands him (though Tim can get in Bruce’s head the best), but when I see them interact, Dick is like both a son and a close friend, and often times he and Alfred are bringing Bruce back up to Earth, and I love their relationship to death! I don’t know if it’s because he’s known Bruce longer, or if it’s because he has such a big heart, or the fact that he often times has to stand in Bruce’s shoes, but I am so happy Bruce has Dick in his life.
> 
> Well, in any case, next chapter will be dedicated to Jason, my favorite little shit. Even though I liked Dick’s story the most, Jason is the most fun to write! Dick’s story was written romantically. Jason’s story will be a little more dramatic…
> 
> Thanks again everyone for all the support!


	15. To Kill a MockingJay: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I like to be silly with chapter titles. Just ignore my stupidity. I really feel like they are more for my amusement then anyone elses at this point, haha. Oh well, hope you enjoy a Tale of Two Robins (okay I deserve to be hit for that one)...

_After what I did to Dick, I never intended to ever turn another soul again. The sin I committed against Jason is one that I will never forgive myself for._

*******************************************************

_My first encounter with Jason was far from what one would call a story book meeting. He actually did something very unexpected, but I guess that was Jason’s way. He was always so full of surprises._

Bruce stopped walking and blinked. Dick looked over at his bewildered companion before the older man eventually growled. “My wallet is missing.”

“What? Are you serious?” Dick blurted before turning around and looking towards the ground. “Maybe you dropped it?”

“Impossible,” Bruce gritted. “Someone _took_ it.”

Dick rolled his eyes.” Of course, someone _robbed_ a vampire without him knowing because God forbid you make a mistake.”

***********************************************************

The boy’s eyes grew incredibly large as he went through the wallet he’d snatched not a few moments earlier. ”WHOA! How lucky am I? This guy was rich!”

“Is.” A deep voice boomed from behind him.

The boy felt his blood freeze and when he turned around he saw the man’s chilling gaze.

“Wha-what?” he stammered. “How did you-”

Before finishing his sentence, the boy jumped over a nearby fence and took off.

“Haha, he ran,” Dick chuckled from the roof just above Bruce.

“They always run,” Bruce frowned.

**********************************************************

The boy looked over his shoulder but didn’t see or feel the presence of anyone following him. He then ducked behind a dark alley and let out a relieved sigh.

“I believe you have something of mine,” the same dark voice called from the backstreet shadows.

The child’s face went pale when he saw two rather aggravated looking eyes glaring at him.

“How the hell did you? Shit!” Once again, the kid took off. 

“He’s still running,” the overly amused Dick pointed out.

“I am aware of that,” Bruce grimaced.

********************************************************

“Hey kid, you probably should stop running. He doesn’t have a lot of patience.”

The boy nearly tripped when he heard the light voice running alongside him. Just a few inches away from him was a younger and less angry looking man casually following beside him. 

At this point, the kid looked seriously confused and frustrated. No matter how skillfully he scaled walls and ducked under fences, his pursuer effortlessly chased after him with the same bemused expression.

Dick stifled a laugh when he noticed the kid’s breathing was becoming uneven. It was obvious he was finally reaching his limit. He was then surprised when the boy let out a growl and suddenly stopped.

“Fine, take it!” he shouted while throwing the wallet at Dick’s face. 

Dick easily caught it, but when he looked back, the kid was already far from sight.

“Well, that wasn’t so hard,” Dick smirked. He then threw the wallet behind him which was caught by a hand that suddenly appeared.

Without even opening it, Bruce made a sound of disapproval.

“What’s wrong?”

Bruce threw the wallet back at Dick and replied. “He switched all the money with rocks and leaves.”

Dick looked inside the wallet in utter disbelief. “How in the hell? When did he have time to do that?”

***************************************************

The kid whistled proudly to himself while twirling the coin bag that was filled to the brim in his hands. 

He then knocked on the door of a back alley exit. He waited for a few moments with the bag slung over his shoulder before the door was suddenly thrown open.

A burly stubbly looking man glared out and searched the alley. He narrowed his eyes with irritation when he saw no one was there before he suddenly looked down and saw the smirking kid waving at him.

“Hey brat, you got what I asked for?” the man growled.

The kid’s lips curled before tossing the bag at the man. “Here, this should be enough to cover me for the next month.”

“My, aren’t you a resourceful little brat?” the man sneered while sifting through the ban. His toothy grin grew while he silently counted the contents. He then eyed the boy shrewdly before motioning him to come inside.

The kid rested his hands behind his head and followed the man before a sack was suddenly shoved into his chest.

After recovering from the rough treatment, the kid’s eyes brightened up, and he started to rummage through it.

His face stitched with confusion. 

“Hey what gives? I gave you a month's worth of payment, this is only enough for two weeks.”

The man gave the kid a roguish smile. “Price went up.”

“Since when!”

The man scowled. “Since I said so.”

Now the kid was practically trembling with rage and he fisted his hands.

The man’s smile returned. “Whatcha gonna do about it? You know you can’t buy this from anyone besides me. Not with your family’s reputation.”

The kid eased up his posture and looked at the ground in quiet defeat.

“That’s what I thought,” the man laughed before pushing the kid back into the alley and slamming the door.

The kid kicked the doorframe a few times and cursed before storming away. Eventually, he reached an even more run down looking part of town and started to make his way towards a busted building. The door to the entryway was already half-jarred open. Only a haphazardly nailed on piece of wood was holding it in place. He entered the home and nearly flinched when the first thing that greeted him was a frowning man.

“Jason, there you are!” The man grumbled. There was an empty bottle in his hand, and the heavy smell of liquor was wafting off of him. “You have any money?”

The kid lifted his shoulders and turned his eyes with disgust. “No, dad. You know I don’t.”

“Worthless brat!” the man spat. He then he shoved Jason to the side and started to make his way out the door. “Ain’t you old enough to get a job yet? What’s the point of even having kids if they can’t be useful?”

The boy shrugged. “I don’t know. You probably should’ve thought about that before having any.”

The man snarled and backhanded Jason before he had time to react. He hit the ground.

“Don’t sass me!” the man thundered.

Jason reeled for a moment before he turned and glared back at his father. For a moment, the two of them sized each other up, but the man lost interest first and kicked the door so hard it finally fell to the ground. After that he stumbled out onto the street and disappeared.

Jason rubbed his already bruising cheek with the back of his hand. His eyes then looked at the bag he’d been carrying in a wide panic. He quickly checked the contents of his sack. Once he realized everything was fine, his let out a relieved sigh.

The boy stood to his feet and made his way to the only other room. Unlike the rest of the house which was littered with empty bottles and busted furniture, this area was organized and tidy.

“Hey mom,” the kid whispered while approaching the bed where a weary looking blonde was laying.

“Jason,” she murmured, her tired eyes momentarily brightening when she saw him.

He pulled up the chair that was already beside her bed even closer. He then began to dig through his bag before pulling out one small vial, removing the top, and cupping it in her hand.

“I brought you some more medicine,” he smiled softly.

She brought her free hand over his own and squeezed it. “Oh Jason…my sweet little man…”

She started to cough uncontrollably.

“Hey, take it easy,” Jason lulled while helping his mother sit up and patted her back.

It was at that moment, she noticed the sack beside him which was filled with several more vials of medicine.

She looked at him with worried eyes. “Jason, how did you afford all of this?”

Jason smirked. “I have my ways.”

She frowned. “Jason, you aren’t pickpocketing again, are you?” 

“No mom, of course not,” the boy lied without even changing his expression. “Now drink up.”

She looked at him skeptically before sighing and complying. 

From the rooftop of the building next to them, two figures stood silhouetted against the moonlight. 

“Bruce…” Dick murmured with glossy eyes.

Bruce narrowed his gaze at the window and replied lowly. “Let’s go.”

*******************************************************

“Hey, its Moneybags and his lackey!” The kid sung with a wide grin.

“ _Lackey_?” Dick repeated.

The two vampires had been walking down the busy market street, but when they made a turn into a less inhabited area, the first thing they were greeted with was a very familiar looking boy and his smug smirk.

The kid hopped down from the pile of crates he was standing on and started to approach the pair. “A rich guy like you shouldn’t be hanging around these parts. You guys stand out so badly, you’re just _begging_ to be robbed.”

“That’s not something I usually have to worry about,” Bruce growled without even looking at the boy and walking past him. “Most people don’t have quick enough hands.”

Jason snorted and started to follow. “Yeah, look who you’re telling that too.”

“Hey you little brat. The only reason you got away last time is because we let you,” Dick snapped.

“Much obliged,” Jason smiled with a half salute. “So, what brings you to my neighborhood?”

“None of your business,” Bruce answered sharply.

“Hey, keep at least three feet away, sticky fingers,” Dick ordered when Jason started to get too close to them.

The boy threw his hands in the air and replied with a fabricated pout. “Aww, I just wanted to see if I could help you _frillies_ out. You know, kind of my way of saying thanks for last time,” he winked. “Your money definitely went towards a worthy cause.”

Dick rolled his eyes, and Bruce continued to ignore him.

Jason glanced at Bruce from his peripherals and let out an amused sound. “Heh, I see you have a nice new chain on your wallet, and Lackey over there doesn’t even carry any money.” Jason sneered at Dick. “Does Moneybags always pay for you?”

“You cheeky little…” Dick started to seeth.

Suddenly the boy who’d been walking ahead of them stopped causing them to brush past him. He gave them both a light pat on the back when they went by and smiled. “Well, I guess if you don’t need any help, I can’t do anything else to show my gratitude, but do keep coming back. You are definitely welcomed by me.”

Dick glared at the boy who was waving them a farewell before he turned down a nearby alley and disappeared. He then looked over at Bruce who was scowling deeply.

“What?” Dick asked.

“He stole my pocket watch,” Bruce gritted.

Dick’s eyes widened before he fumbled with his own jacket and shouted. “He stole mine too!”

********************************************************

Dick sat at the bar and glanced over at Bruce who was talking to a rugged looking man. Though he was quite some distance from them both, he could still make out their conversation perfectly. 

Eventually Bruce nodded and handed the man some money before making his way back towards Dick.

When Bruce sat beside him, Dick slid a glass towards the older man. Bruce let out a chagrined sigh. Dick was fully aware Bruce didn’t like cheap alcohol and knew the younger vampire only ordered the drink with full realization Bruce would drink it so they wouldn’t look suspicious. 

The vampire downed the questionable glass in one shot and glared at the grinning Dick. He then opened his mouth to chastise him, but the door to the bar suddenly flew open, and a familiar voice called out.

“Well, if it isn’t my two favorite _frillies_ , Lackey and Moneybags!”

Dick groaned. He didn’t need to turn around to recognize who it was.

“Jason, what are you doing here!” The bartender barked. “You know you aren’t allowed in here.” 

The boy made a pouty face but it was much to haughty looking to be convincing. “Aww, too bad. I just wanted to say hi to my _friends_.”

“Get out!” the man shouted while pointing at the door.

“Well, maybe next time,” Jason shrugged before obediently turning and walking out the bar.

Dick smiled appreciatively and took another drink, however, the moment they left the bar, his expression changed.

“You have GOT to be kidding me!” Dick all but shouted from inside the stable. “That little shit stole my favorite horse!”

He turned towards Bruce with an incredulous look and sputtered out. “How did he even know it was _my_ horse?”

“Because you always pick the fanciest ones,” Bruce replied as he calmly untied his own steed. He then jumped up on it and tilted his head in a familiar manner Dick recognized all too well.

“Did you just smirk?” Dick exclaimed. “I swear I just saw you smirk!”

Bruce stared down at Dick with an even expression and didn’t reply leaving the question unanswered. Dick hated when the man did that.

The younger vampire ruffled his fingers through his hair and growled. “That brat is singling us out on purpose!”

“Because we’re letting him, and he knows it,” Bruce sighed while offering Dick his hand.

“Damn it, I have half a mind to,” Dick grumbled while accepting the gesture and allowing himself to be pulled onto the back of Bruce’s horse. 

“That brat is lucky I’m so soft,” Dick muttered sourly under his breath. “So what are we going to do?”

Bruce went silent for a moment and then looked over his shoulder at Dick.

“Have you ever heard the saying about teaching a man to fish?”

Dick looked at Bruce blankly and waited for him to finish explaining. 

“That kid has a great deal of potential that is being wasted. Maybe we can do something a little more permanent and a little less dishonest to help him and his mother.”

*******************************************************

When Jason returned home, it felt colder than usual. Sure his father never bothered lighting the fireplace, but for some reason, on this particular night, it felt a bit chillier than usual. It was also strangely quiet.

There was no drunken father there to greet the boy with an array of verbal and sometimes physical abuse. Admittedly, the man had been missing for several days, but that was usually the case after he received his monthly wages. Undoubtedly, he was passed out somewhere in an unknown alley or was off squandering their already meager income gambling on a fight or buying cheap booze. 

“Hey Jay.”

The boy nearly jumped in the air when he heard the icy voice. It had been so long since his father sounded this lucid. Jason almost didn’t recognize that it was him.

The slightly startled boy narrowed his eyes into the dark room but could not see anything. It was already well past sunset, and not a single light was lit.

Slowly Jason made his way inside, the hairs on the back of his neck standing. Jason wasn’t exactly sure why he felt so apprehensive, but for some reason, his instincts were screaming for him to run.

Luckily the moonlight shining from the window provided the boy some visibility and after his eyes adjusted, he finally noticed his dad sitting in the only chair in the house which was usually by his mother’s bedside.

“D-dad?” Jason stammered as he approached the strangely still man. His eyes then widened when he noticed his mother sitting in his lap. 

At that point, Jason immediately cast all his fears away and raced up to him, but he reeled when the heavy smell of blood hit his nose.

The boy nearly stumbled backwards when he saw the horrific sight. His mother’s white gown was stained red, and her cold lifeless body cradled in his father’s arms dangling loosely like an inanimate doll.

However, despite the sick feeling in his stomach, and the overwhelming feeling of loss the boy, the thing that had Jason's heart stopped more than anything else, was his father’s glowing eyes and his twisted blood stained smile.

“Wha-what did you do?” Jason eventually managed to stumble out.

The man stood to his feet, carelessly dropping his wife to the ground like some forgotten object. 

“Come her boy,” he sneered.

“Mom!” Jason shouted while immediately falling to the ground and shaking her motionless body.

“Not so fast, Jay,” the man snarled as he grabbed the kid by the scruff of his collar and forced him back to his feet.

“What did you do to her you BASTARD?!” Jason shouted while struggling against the man’s firm hold. “I’ll KILL YOU!”

The room fell silent, or at least all sound drowned out for the boy along with many of his other senses. 

Jason looked down at his own hands which were now covered in blood and stepped back. Without even thinking, the boy pulled out the dagger he always kept in his boot, and in a blind rage struck his father in the side.

“Wha-what?” the boy sputtered when he looked at the knife sticking out of the man.

His father chucked lowly. “Oh Jay, the literal thorn in my side.”

He tossed the small blade casually to the ground as if it was nothing, and licked a bit of the scarlet liquid from off his fingers.

“Don’t worry about your mom. You'll be joining her very soon.”

The boy took a step back, but was suddenly frozen in place. Something about the way his father was gazing at him had his muscles locking up, as if he was under some kind of spell and his body was no longer his own.

The older man sneered revealing sharp fangs, and he reached for the boy’s neck with grotesque claws that had taken the place of his nails.

The only thing Jason could do at this point was close his eyes and gulp. 

_‘No!’_

When the boy opened his lids, he was greeted with a warm smile and two bright sapphire eyes. “Hey brat.”

Jason took a moment to assess his current situation. At one point, he was rendered paralyzed only inches from death, and now he was being held in the arms of one grinning Dick Grayson.

“L-lackey?”

Dick frowned. “Damnit kid, stop calling me that!”

However, despite his obvious annoyance, he still refused to let go of the boy, and it was obvious he was shielding him from whatever commotion was happening behind him.

“What’s going on? What are you?” Jason questioned while looking over Dick’s shoulder.

Suddenly the older, darker man appeared beside them. “It’s too late. He’s already gone berserk. I can’t help him.”

“Damn, so our serial vampire strikes again,” Dick cursed. “This is his fifth victim.”

Bruce glanced at the pale-faced Jason and made a sound of frustration. 

“The first people berserkers go after are always those they are the closest too. They’re merely operating off of instinct.”

Out of nowhere, Jason’s dad lunged at the boy, but before he could even get close, he was roughly kicked by Bruce. Then as if by magic, the man’s shadow began to pull up from the ground and gathered into Bruce’s hand in the form of a black blade.

“What are you going to do with my dad?” Jason asked, his throat now impossibly dry and his eyes glued to Bruce’s sword.

Bruce’s pupils shrank and focused on Jason’s dad. He then clenched his jaw and didn’t reply.

Eventually, Dick was the one to speak and he looked apologetic. “Sorry kid, it’s too late for him. He’s already dead…”

Jason’s eyes grew larger. “You’re going to kill him?”

Dick nodded and held the boy tighter.

Jason lowered his head and went quiet. When he raised his face back up, his eyes were cold and dark.

“Good,” the boy replied with a blank unreadable expression.

*********************************************************

“That kid is following us,” Dick clenched from under his breath.

“I know,” Bruce replied back flatly.

After taking care of preparations for Jason’s parents and taking the boy to a local church for orphans, the pair of vampires started to make their way back home but soon realized they were being followed.

However, unlike Dick, Jason was actually well hidden, and had it not been for his vampire senses, Bruce probably wouldn’t have even noticed him.

“What should we do about him?”

“Typically I would say confront him,” Bruce glanced over at Dick wryly. “But the last time I did something like that, _you_ came along.”

“Tch,” Dick ticked, before he eventually turned around and shouted down the alley. “Hey brat! Why are you following us?”

Realizing he’d been discovered, Jason gave up his ruse and stood up from the pile of trash he was crouching behind. 

“Because I know if I follow you two, I’ll find who I’m looking for."

Dick narrowed his eyes. “And who is that?”

The boy’s normally amiable face darkened, and he spoke through a growl. “The one who is responsible for my mom’s death.”

Now Dick looked slightly confused. “Your dad killed your mom.”

“Yeah, but only after some monster made him that way!” Jason countered. “I heard you say it yourself. There is some serial vampire on the loose.”

“And what will you do when you find him?”

“I’ll kill the bastard of course!” Jason answered with pure bravado.

Dick let out a small laugh. “You? How?”

Jason’s posture wilted, and his head lowered towards the ground. “I don’t know. Ill figure it out when I find him.”

“Listen kid,” Dick impatiently snapped. “Just beat it. You’re only going to get yourself killed.”

“Says you,” Jason quipped back.

“Yeah, that’s just what I said, are you deaf?” Dick grumbled while waving a dismissive hand and walking after Bruce who’d already left the bickering pair. 

“Maybe,” Jason answered as he hurriedly ran up behind them.

“This kid,” Dick groaned to himself before he noticed Bruce’s raised head. 

“Bruce, this is not funny at all,” Dick complained. He knew the man usually made this gesture when he was trying to hide his face. 

“He reminds me of a kid I used to know,” Bruce smirked.

Dick looked at Bruce with disbelief. “Bruce there is no way I was anywhere near as annoying as that brat, and I was ten times cuter.”

“Who wants to be cute, princess?” Jason called out from behind them, making it obvious that he was ease dropping. 

“I thought you said you were deaf!” Dick barked back.

“I recovered,” Jason wryly smiled.

Dick let out a long groan. “ _Ughh_. Bruce just make him go away.”

“How?” Bruce balked. “Would you have gone when I asked you?”

Dick glared at the uncooperative man before grumbling. “Fine. I’ll take care of him myself.”

The boy’s breath hitched in his throat when he was suddenly shoved roughly into a wall.

“Hey kid, do you have any idea what we are?” Dick hissed with glowing eyes and his fully barred fangs.

The boy’s eyes looked wide with fright. “M-monsters.”

“That’s right,” Dick grinned devilishly while pushing his sharp claws into the boy’s chest. It wasn’t enough to actually hurt Jason, but it was just the right amount of pain to make a point.

“But frilly ones.”

Dick blinked. “What?”

Jason’s eyes were now back to normal size and had a curl shape on his lips. “I’m not afraid of you. I know you guys aren’t bad.”

Dick pushed harder on the boy. “And what makes you say that?”

Jason’s smile lifted further. “If you wanted to kill me, you would’ve done it the first day we met.”

“Maybe I didn’t want a stomach ache from drinking _spoiled_ brat blood.” Dick sighed tiredly as he finally released the boy. At this point, he knew Jason wasn’t buying his charade.

“You guys could’ve easily killed me or turned me into the police, but you never did. You just kept letting me get away with it because you were trying to help me.” Jason’s voice suddenly began to rise. “So now if you really want to help, you will let me get my revenge on the bastard that stole _everything_ from me!”

Something within Dick faltered at Jason’s determination. He was then slightly surprised when he felt Bruce’s presence coming towards them.

Dick looked up at the man with question. “Bruce?”

The older vampire gave Dick a reassuring look. He then approached Jason.

The boy felt his heart skip and couldn’t help but take a step back. Dick never once frightened Jason. His face was much too gentle, even when he was trying to be scary, but for some reason, Bruce had a domineering presence that perfectly complimented his grim expression and stone cold form.

The boy wasn’t sure what the man was about to do. He knew he had to respond bravely if he wanted to prove his place, but instead he just cowered and cursed himself for doing so.

Jason then glanced over at Dick, as if the other vampire would help, but Dick looked just as lost as him. 

Bruce reached out a hand towards the boy, and Jason held his breath and nearly closed his eyes. However, he was soon surprised when Bruce gently placed a hand on his shoulder and replied evenly. 

“Try to keep up.”

Then, without another word, Bruce turned back around and continued to walk ahead. Both Dick and Jason looked at each other with baffled expressions. Dick shrugged his shoulders at the boy and turned to follow behind the older man.

After his heart finally calmed, Jason sucked in a large amount of air and ran up behind the pair. His typically smug features were now spread back across his face. “So you two frillies got names?”

“Oh, I see we’ve been promoted to our actual names,” Dick scoffed.

Jason shrugged. “Yeah, I figured it’s the least I can do."

“I’m Dick, and that frowny guy over there,” Dick motioned towards Bruce who didn’t even seem to be paying any attention to either them. “He’s Bruce.”

Jason grinned widely and pointed a thumb at himself. “Well, my name is Jason, Jason Todd.”

Dick glanced at Jason before nodding and muttering lowly. “I think I prefer _brat_.”

“HEY!” Jason shouted while he resisted the temptation to kick Dick in the back of his ankles.

To Be Continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, welcome to the VampBat family you little shit! I love Jason. I get to write fun dialogue again now that he is here. He will definitely liven up the dynamic.
> 
> So yeah, my version of Jason’s mom isn’t a scumbag bitch (I hate that woman), so it made it much easier for me to write her as someone for Jason to love. Once again, I had to kill someone’s parents off though. What does that make it, like 3 or 4 sets…whooo im on a roll. Damn, DC, why all the orphans?
> 
> In any case, Jason’s story isn’t done yet. I want to build his relationship with Bruce and Dick before the actual drama comes along, because the killing of his parents wasn’t it. So I think his story will be a few more chapters before I move on to Tim.
> 
> Well, I hope you are enjoying the arrival of the cute little birdies, and for those of you who miss Kal, he’ll be back after the reign of Robins that have suddenly taken over my fic, haha.
> 
> In any case, thanks for all the support! I’ll try my best to keep this story interesting. Once all the players arrive, I can get to the final act! In my head, I have an ending. It’s all the other crap in between that’s killing me (isn’t it always that way). Thanks again!


	16. To Kill a MockingJay: Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I very much enjoy writing Jason. He almost makes me want to write something outside of superbat, haha.

“Your stance is all wrong.”

The boy nearly toppled over when he heard the man. As usual, Bruce was never standing in the direction where his voice was first heard.

“What?” The boy snapped, more irritated with his clumsiness then Bruce’s uncanny ability to sneak up on him.

“You have to bend your knees more,” Bruce explained while he demonstrated the pose. “It gives you better balance and quicker mobility. Otherwise I can easily do this.”

Bruce’s claws struck Jason’s weapon so swiftly and with a force so great, the boy fell backwards.

“Hey!” The kid complained while he rubbed his lower back.

“Does Dick know you took his sword?” Bruce asked while offering Jason his hand. 

Jason reluctantly accepted the gesture and stood to his feet. “I _borrowed_ it. He just doesn’t know it yet.”

He mimicked Bruce’s stance. “This better?”

“Much.” Though his face didn’t show it, Bruce was actually very impressed with how flawlessly the boy copied him. He then reached over and brought his hands around Jason and held his wrist firmly so he could easily place him into the correct position.

“Also, don’t move so much of your upper body,” Bruce instructed while slowly guiding Jason’s swing. “That way you are protecting yourself better from attacks and wasting less energy. Keep your strikes even and focused.”

At this point, Jason’s heart was racing uncontrollably and he just numbly stared out in front of himself and surrendered complete control of his body to the man. Even though Bruce’s temperature was unusually cold, everywhere he was touching the boy felt hot. Jason wasn’t exactly sure why, but for some reason, Bruce’s presence always left him feeling a bit restless. In all honesty, Jason was quite afraid of the vampire but in a strangely thrilling way.

“You have a perfectly tight grip though,” Bruce added before giving his hand one final squeeze and stepping away.

“Thanks…” the boy blushed and forced back a smile. For some reason, Bruce’s praise made him feel happy.

“So, why are you doing this?” Jason inquired while swining the sword as closely to Bruce’s instruction as he could remember.

Bruce nodded his head proudly and watched him before he registered what he’d been asked. “Doing what?”

Jason glanced over at him. “Well, taking out your own kind?”

Bruce narrowed his eyes onto nothing. “I’m cleaning up my mistakes…”

“How so?” 

Bruce let out a despondent sigh. “This town and several around it, they are all part of my domain. They didn’t use to be so out of control like this, but a long time ago, I ran away from my responsibility, and many took advantage of my absence. Now people are suffering for it.” His face darkened. “If I stayed and did my job, your father and mother would still be alive. I failed you…”

“I see,” Jason mumbled while striking the air again. “So that explains it.”

He lowered his blade and faced Bruce who was now staring dismally at the ground. “Well, if blaming yourself is what it takes for you to let me stick around, then by all means go ahead.”

Jason’s eyes sharpened and he stared at Bruce. “But if I really thought it was your fault, I’d be pointing this sword at you right now.”

For the first time, Jason saw Bruce make a startled face. He wasn’t sure if it could be interpreted as lost or shocked, but regardless of its meaning, Jason couldn’t help but feel proud for accomplishing the feat of breaking the vampire’s typically solid countenance.

After getting his fill of Bruce’s rattled expression, Jason returned his attention back to practice. 

“You know you shouldn’t be so hard on yourself,” he looked over his shoulder and winked at Bruce. “Like my mom used to say, everything happens for a reason.”

Bruce’s face slightly lightened back up.

“So what’s the deal with you two?” 

Once again, Bruce was confused. “What do you mean?” 

“Is Lacke- er Dick your son?”

“No,” Bruce said in a strange tone.

Jason furrowed his brow. “Is he a relative?”

“No.”

Now Jason was staring at Bruce incredolously. “So you just decided one day to start slaying vampires with some strange kid you don’t know?”

Bruce’s mouth turned up a tinge. “Well, I suppose you are not exactly wrong with the way you put it.”

Jason let out an amused sound. “You guys are weird.”

“And you’re the one following us of your own volition, so I wonder what that makes you?”

Now the boy couldn’t help but laugh, and Bruce was almost smiling.

“Haha, good one. You aren’t as stuffy as I thought, Bruce.”

Bruce shrugged.

“So my guess is you feel like you failed Dick too.”

Bruce’s eyes darkened and Jason almost regretted asking. 

“I did…if we would have stayed at the circus, then I’m certain his parents would still be alive…”

“But by that logic no one would have been taking care of your domain. Then I bet I’d be as good as dead right now.”

Bruce opened his mouth to speak, but retracted his words. He then twisted his face into a perplexed shape, as though he were just now realizing something. “You’re right…”

Jason smiled knowingly. “See, Bruce, you can’t cheat fate. Everything happens for a reason.”

“Your mother was a wise woman.”

Now it was Jason’s turn to drop his smile. “Not really, otherwise she wouldn’t have ended up with my no good dad.”

Bruce sighed somewhat reminiscently. “You can still be wise and foolishly fall in love.” 

“Is that so?” Jason chuckled. He then dug in his satchel and tossed something at Bruce. “Here.”

Bruce’s eyes widened, and this time Jason knew without a doubt the man was surprised.

“What? When did you take this?” Bruce exclaimed. In his hands was an old familiar dagger, the kind only issued to Hunters after they graduated from the academy. 

“When I took Dick’s sword,” Jason replied before he quickly started to defend himself. “I wasn’t going to keep it or anything. I just wanted to use it to practice, but I can tell it’s really important to you.”

“How so?”

Jason smirked. “You can tell a lot about how much a person cares about a possession by where they keep it on them. This thing was the closes to your heart and you always have it on you. I actually thought about stealing it from you the first time we met, but I changed my mind. Seemed like you cared less if I took all your money instead.”

“I’m glad that you did not,” Bruce replied as he stared at the weapon thoughtfully and unconsciously smiled warmly.

For some reason, Jason felt his heart skip.

“So, your girlfriend give that to your or something?”

“Wha-what!?” Bruce sputtered a slight hue of pink taking his face.

Jason was elated to see such an uncharacteristic expression and knew he’d hit the mark.

 _“Ohh,_ that _would_ be something strange for a woman to carry. So guess it was your _boyfriend_.”

Bruce frowned, but it didn’t look near as threatening as usual considering Bruce was trying to avoid eye contact. “Why would you think such a thing?”

“Because you sure look at it like it’s something special”.

“I…” Bruce’s voice softened. “Someone important gave this to me…well more like I _took_ it without asking.”

“ _OHHhhh_ ,” Jason hooted. “So you stole it. Ha! I guess you and I aren’t so different?”

“No, actually I don’t think that we are,” Bruce shrugged before his voice and face suddenly turned more sober. “Jason, after you get your revenge, did you ever consider what you want do with your life?”

“I…” Jason finally stopped swinging the blade and looked at Bruce with confusion. “No…”

“Well I have.”

Bruce kneeled down so he and the boy were level. “You know, us coming to rescue you was not just by accident. We were actually coming to meet you and your mother.”

Jason blinked. “You were?”

Bruce nodded. “Yes, I wanted to offer you an apprenticeship with a friend of mine.”

“Huh?”

Bruce internally smiled at Jason’s slack jawed expression.

“You have very skilled hands. So much so that you can even rob vampires without them knowing. I thought perhaps those hands would be better suited helping people as a doctor.”

“ _WhaaAAT_ ,” Jason exclaimed. “Me? A _Todd_ as a doctor? Now that’s funny!” Jason laughed. “You’re so crazy, Bruce.”

“Perhaps, but not about this notion,” Bruce replied evenly not at all giving the impression that he was joking. “In any case, I have a friend who is a doctor who will gladly take you under his tutelege, and he also could have supplied your mother with her needed medication…”

Bruce immediately regretted his words when Jason’s voice dropped at the mention of his mother.

“Bruce. I don’t need any hands out.”

Bruce quickly recovered and smirked at the boy. “Oh, I assure you, it’s not a hand out. My friend will make certain you earn your keep. He is a tough but fair doctor.”

Jason started to turn his face away, but Bruce brought both his hands to the boy’s shoulders and forced him to look in his eyes. “Jason, I am sorry about what happened to your mother, but that does not mean it is too late for you. I will assist you in seeking your revenge, but afterwards, please take the time to consider my offer.”

The boy’s eyes began to gloss and he remained trapped under Bruce’s earnest gaze. For some reason, this fearsome yet captivating creature was giving the boy an insistent look, as if he was seriously concerned with the child’s well being, and Jason wasn’t exactly sure how to respond.

Finally, he managed to mumble out a very unrefined. “Fine…I’ll think about it…”

His face went hot when he saw the vampire smile warmly at him much in the same way he looked at his dagger. 

Jason quickly turned his head to the side looking for any kind of distraction before he suddenly blurted loudly. “But for now, why don’t you show these _skilled_ hands how to slay some monsters!”

He swung the sword clumsily as he spoke before a far off shout nearly caused him to drop it.

“JASON! Did you take my sword!?”

“Uh oh.”

******************************************************

“Haha, too slow Jay!” The young vampire sung while dodging the strike.

“Easy for you to say! You’re the one with super reflexes!” Jason snapped before swinging at the grinning Dick a few more times.

Dick easily parried the attacks and smiled. “Kid, I don’t need to use any of my special abilities to see your attacks coming a mile away.”

He slightly turned his body so he was able to use the momentum of Jason’s thrust to get right in his face and winked. “You are much too aggressive and straight forward.”

Jason growled with frustration and attempted to hit Dick with his free hand, but the vampire did a somersault over him and chuckled.

“Your moves need a little more-” he patted the boy in the butt “…finesse.”

“DAMN IT!” Jason shouted. Completely aware and infuriated Dick was teasing him.

“Haha! Your face is all puffed up like a squirrel. So cute!” Dick jeered.

“SHUT UP!”

Bruce watched Dick and Jason in the distance, his arms crossed and his lips pierced firmly together.

“Master Bruce,” the Wayne butler replied shaking the vampire out of his thoughts.

“Alfred.”

The older man looked over at dueling pair. “Master Jason is actually quite skilled for someone who has never picked up a sword until now.”

Bruce frowned. “Yeah, he’s talented in a lot of ways, but he doesn’t need to be at this.”

Alfred’s face slightly furrowed. “Master Bruce, why did you take Jason in?”

“I had no choice. It was the only way he could truly be helped.” Bruce sighed and looked up. “Jason is so much different than Dick in the way he thinks and expresses his feelings. I saw it the moment we first met,” Bruce’s eyes shrank. “But when I killed his father, I saw something else, and that’s when I realized I couldn’t leave that child alone. Jason needs a good outlet to channel his emotions…and his darkness.”

Bruce finally looked at Alfred. “It’s the same darkness that I see in myself and Dick, but as I said, he is nothing like Dick. He’s actually much more like me.”

Alfred’s eyes softened. “Bruce…”

“That’s why, I don’t think he can stay with us for too long. I can’t risk pulling him in like I did Dick. So for now, I just need to gain his trust, and unlike Dick, I think you will actually be able to reason with him. They both are extremely stubborn, but Jason is much more sensible.”

“I see,” Alfred replied before nodding his agreeance. “Very well, Master Bruce. We will both try our best.”

*********************************************************

“Mom…” the boy sobbed, fresh tears pressing from his tightly closed eyes and a heavy amount of sweat pouring from his tousled hair. 

Dick brought a comforting hand to the boy’s shoulder and squeezed it before whispering softly. “It’s alright, Jay.”

It was the second night that week the vampire heard the boy flailing around in his bed. The seemingly same reoccurring nightmare tormenting him in his sleep. Though he didn’t wake up, the gentle sound of Dick’s voice and his tender touch caused the boy to finally stop thrashing, and he let out a soft sound.

Dick wiped away the salty liquid rolling down Jason’s cheeks. He then looked up and noticed Bruce who’d been standing in the door way.

He gave the older man a somber smile and chuckled weakly. “He tries to act so tough, so much so sometimes I forget he’s just a kid.”

Bruce remained silent and didn’t move, but Dick continued to speak. “After his mom died, he didn’t even cry, and how cold he seemed about his father, I was shocked.” He looked down on the boy and brushed the loose strands from his face. “But then most nights he ends up like this, crying in his sleep, calling out for his mom.”

Dick gave Bruce a pleading gaze. “Bruce, I wish there was more we could do for him!”

Bruce sighed. 

“There is,” he looked at Dick firmly. “This boy is better off not being a part of our world. I’m warning you Dick, _don’t_ get too attached. It will only lead to heartache for that boy.”

Dick’s face fell, and Bruce turned and left without another word.

*******************************************************

Jason’s eyes widened when he entered the room. He’d decided to take a peek in the library, one of the few rooms in the manor he’d never visited before but was soon surprised when he noticed the older vampire sitting in complete darkness, reading a book. “Bruce, er sorry, I…” Jason’s face looked nervous and he started to leave.

“Oh Jason, before you go, do you mind handing me that book on the shelf next to you?” Bruce asked.

Jason’s face paled. “Umm, sure…which one…”

“Don Quixote. It should be right next to you,” Bruce pointed.

The boy turned towards the shelf and stared apprehensively. He then lifted his hand but it just hovered in place.

“Jason what’s wrong?” Bruce questioned.

“I…”

Bruce closed the book he was reading and set it on the stand before calmly folding his hands in his lap and replying. “Just as I suspected. With the exception of your own name, you can’t read or write.”

“I…” Jason lowered his head and replied lowly. “yeah…”

He suddenly turned around and shouted. “Please don’t tell Dick or Alfred!”

Bruce’s face seemed slightly startled before it softened to something more assuring. “Jason, it’s perfectly natural for a non-aristocrat to never been formally schooled. Neither of them will think any less of you.”

Jason stared at the ground again and tried to hide a shamed look. “I know that, it’s just if they found out, Dick will look at me with those dumb eyes like he feels sorry for me, and even though Alfred’s face doesn’t change, it still feels like he’s doing the same thing, and I just _hate_ it.”

Bruce’s mouth twitched as though he was perfectly envisioning what Jason described, and he grimaced. “Yes, I know what you mean.”

He stood to his feet and started to approach the boy. “Very well, I won’t tell anyone but only on one condition.”

Jason looked up at him with question. “What?”

Bruce was now examining the shelf. “After dinner each night, I want you to meet me here straight away.

“Um, okay, but why?”

Bruce gave Jason a side long glance. “So we can start your reading and writing lessons. That way, neither you or I will be required to keep anything from Alfred and Dick,” Bruce smirked. “But until then, you and I are partners in this crime.”

All the tensions left Jason’s face and he smiled widely. “Okay, deal!”

Now the boy was staring at Bruce slyly. “Heh. Bruce, just when I think I have you figured out, I realize I still have a lot to learn.”

Bruce’s mouth turned up further. “That makes two of us.”

***************************************************

The boy was breathing heavily as he ran down the alley. He searched the area intently before his eyes suddenly locked onto to something on the ground and wall.

He looked back up and anxiously surveyed the area. Thoroughly satisfied he was alone, Jason began to frantically kick up the dirt where he was standing and wiped the wall with his sleeve. 

“Jason, what are you doing?”

The boy jumped when he heard the sound of Dick’s voice.

“He’s destroying the evidence,” Bruce answered.

Dick’s face twisted with confusion. “What?”

Jason looked at the two vampires nervously, and opened his mouth as though he was about to speak, but no words came. He then slightly cowered away when Bruce walked from out of the shadows and started to come towards him.

“I thought something was wrong,” Bruce brought a hand to his chin and examined the ground at the boy’s feet. “We’ve been tailing this vampire for months, and he would always leave clues for us to follow, as though he were playing some kind of game, but shortly after Jason came along, the clues started to become less frequent. I thought maybe we were dealing with two different culprits considering the pattern change,” Bruce looked directly at Jason causing the boy to flinch. “And I guess in a sense I was right.”

“Jason, I don’t understand. I thought you wanted to find your parent’s murderer?” Dick questioned with a pained look.

Jason’s face was now panicked and his voice was shaking. “I do…I did…” the boy’s word’s got lost on heavy uncontrolled breathing, and the boy looked as though even the slightest movement might cause him to take off. 

Dick’s face relaxed, and he spoke softly. “Jason, you can tell us if you’re in some kind of trouble. We'll help you.”

No longer able to bear Dick’s eyes, Jason tightly closed his own and shouted. “I…I’m sorry! Okay! You’re right. It was me. I did it!”

He balled his fist tightly as if the action would help settle his trembling. “It’s just that…I don’t want my parent’s murderer to be found. I don’t care about that anymore.”

Now Dick was the one with wide eyes. “Jason, why?”

“Because it was the deal!” The boy snapped. “I already know it. Once we catch the murderer, it’s all over. Then I have to go.”

“I see…” Bruce finally replied, his expression completely unreadable.

Now Jason was on the verge of hyperventilating and he started to clumsily sputter everything that he tried so hard to hold back. “I don’t want it to end! I don’t want this to be over! I don’t want to be sent away!”

The boy finally opened his lids, revealing a pair of tear-filled eyes. “Most my life, my mother was sick and my father treated us both like crap. I never knew what it was like to have a real family, but then I met you, and Dick, and Alfred and, I…”

Jason’s speech was abruptly stopped on a strangled sound, before he suddenly grabbed Bruce’s arm and yelled. “Bruce, please don’t make me go! I want to be with you! With everyone! Please don’t take me away from this family! I know you want me to lead a normal peaceful life or whatever idea you have in your head and you think I’d be happier without you, but you’re wrong!”

He buried his face in the vampire’s sleeve and sobbed. “Please…I don’t want to lose the people I care about…not again.”

“Jason…” The older man sighed.

“Bruce!” Dick pleaded, his eyes also glossing over.

Bruce lifted his head high and closed his eyes. For several minutes, he didn’t speak. Only the sound of Jason’s muffled cries and Dick’s strained breaths could be heard, but overall, everything around them was incredibly quiet, neither boy aware of the raging battle warring between Bruce’s heart and mind.

Eventually, the pureblood exhaled deeply. He then knelt down and rested his hands on Jason’s shoulders.

The boy mustered all his courage to look back at the vampire, his eyes now puffy and his nose runny and red.

Bruce brushed away a stray tear and smiled. “Jason…let’s go home.”

_There is a difference between being compassionate towards a person and actually caring for them, and there are also many forms and ways to love someone. Looking back on it, the things my father did for me make so much sense now._

_Even if it meant me resenting him, or hating him, he made hard choices because he truly understood what it means to love someone even more than his own desires and selfishness. Back then I didn’t understand that. I wonder if there will ever come a day that I can finally catch up to my father?_

_I should have sent you away back then, Jason, but my heart was too weak, and I didn’t love you in the right ways…_

To Be Continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was more focused on Bruce and Jason, then anyone else. Their relationship is very different than what Bruce and Dick have. I always felt Dick idolized Bruce more than Jason, and immediately accepted him, whereas Jason was awed and inspired by Bruce as well but was much more apprehensive and reluctant to accept him. He’s been burned in the past by people he’s trusted so you can’t really blame him. I wanted my story to also parallel this aspect about them.
> 
> Also, Jason is really good at reading people, but he can’t quite figure Bruce out, so it leaves him even more wary. It’s interesting how different the two Robins are. Dick just sees (or wants to believe) there is inherit love in everyone and feels Bruce cares about him for the same reasons he cares about Bruce, whereas Jason surprisingly acts all superior, but has a huge inferiority complex. So when someone treats him kindly, his first thought is “Why would you even bother with me? What’s the catch?”
> 
> It’s kind of sad how Bruce can give two children the same opportunities and affection, and yet they both still turn out perceiving his love so differently. The way a child is brought up makes a huge difference. Dick grew up in an environment where everyone takes care of each other, but Jason grew up in a life where he had to earn everything he got, so much so, he thinks he even has to earn Bruce’s love as well. Bruce realizes this also, so he handles Jason differently than Dick (it’s almost impossible not to).
> 
> In any case, you might notice their differences even more in the next chapter. 
> 
> On a side note, the whole bit about Jason being unable to read, I thought it would make their relationship seem even more special because in the comics, one of Jason’s favorite hobbies is reading, and in this story, it will be no different, only now, Bruce helped the boy discover this.
> 
> Well, I think this chapter pretty much established the Bruce and Jason relationship, now its time to move on to Jason and Dick! I know I'm going to love writing that chapter! The prince of banter vs the king of sass! I love it!
> 
> Well, hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, and thanks for all the support! See you next chappie :)


	17. To Kill a MockingJay: Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a random detail, but I just wanted to point out, Bruce’s speech is starting to get less and less formal than before. It’s because Dick and Jason are rubbing off on him. Which is actually probably a good thing (not for the English language, but for his humanity, lol).

**********************year one*********************

“Dick, you’re getting sloppy,” Bruce scolded.

Dick wiped a bit of blood from his mouth, his eyes then widened when Bruce narrowly missed hitting him with a burst of dark energy.

“I’m not Jason, you can’t fool around with me!” Bruce snapped while shooting several black daggers at him.

“Yeah, yeah,I know,” Dick groused while dodging all the attacks and then quickly charging Bruce.

The pureblood smirked just before Dick reached him. He then conjured a black sword from his hand just in time to thrust it towards the younger vampire’s chest. Dick did a backflip away while simultaneously kicking Bruce.

The hit barely connected, but Bruce seemed pleased. “Better!” He shouted back.

Jason’s eyes were now as wide as saucers and his mouth was partially opened as he watched the two combatants from the bush he was hiding in.

Bruce’s attacks were fierce and relentless, but regardless of the fact that Dick appeared mostly on the defensive, he still looked as though he were effortlessly dancing around the pureblood. Just like their personalities, their styles were completely different but complimented each other so well. It was like poetry in motion.

“So, I guess you were watching us.” Dick hummed.

“WHA! How did you?” Jason exclaimed when he realized the vampire had gotten behind him somehow. At the end of their practice, Jason would’ve sworn he saw the two vampires leave in the opposite direction.

“My brat senses were tingling,” Dick chuckled while lightly pushing the boy.

Jason who was already a bit startled easily fell over and rolled out the bush.

“Sh-shut up!” Jason stammered as he jumped to his feet.

Dick let out a light laugh and stood up as well. “You know you don’t have to hide. It’s not like both Bruce and I didn’t know you were here.”

“I wasn’t hiding,” Jason lied through a blush. “I just didn’t want to bother you is all.”

Dick’s grin widened, and Jason felt his face get hotter. He then quickly tried to change the subject. “Bruce sure is ruthless. I wish he would train me like that.”

The vampire raised a wry eye. “Jay, you are about 100 years too young to train with Bruce. Hell, even I am. For now, just stick to what Alfred is showing you, and I'll gladly keep sparring with you too. Then maybe one day you will be ready to get your ass kicked by Bruce.” He sighed and rubbed his bruised ribs suggestively. “Sure would be a nice break for me.”

“Well, you aren’t too bad yourself.””

Dick’s playful smile turned up further. “Oh, so you finally recognize my skill?”

Jason snorted. “Yeah, don’t read too much into it. You’re still lousy compared to Bruce.”

“Ouch,” Dick mumbled with a slightly hurt look. Though it was obvious it was mostly fabricated.

“But in some ways, I like the way you move even more,” Jason added while furiously averting his gaze.

Dick cocked his head. “Really?”

“Y-yeah, I mean, Bruce is always so sharp and collected, but for some reason you look much more agile and… _graceful_.”

Dick noticed Jason’s head was lowered so low he couldn’t see his face. Why were Jason and Bruce so keen on using their height differences to try to hide their expressions? As if Dick wouldn’t notice.

The vampire smiled to himself before replying. “Well I suppose that makes sense. Before I got turned, I used to be an acrobat in a circus, or at least that was what I was training my whole life to be one day.”

He laughed somewhat reminiscently. “I guess you can take the boy out of the circus, but you can’t take the circus out of the boy!”

“Are you serious?” Jason gasped, his eyes larger than Dick had ever seen. “That sounds incredible!”

“You think?” Now Dick couldn’t help but blush from embarrassment. Also, it didn’t help that Jason looked about as excited as a kid on Christmas, and the vampire found it completely adorable.

“Yeah! I would have loved to live at a circus!”

Dick’s eyes softened. “Well, maybe one day I can take you to meet my other family.”

His smile suddenly transformed to something wily. “You would definitely fit in with all the monkeys.”

“HEY!” Jason snapped as he kicked the vampire in the shin.

Dick jumped back and rubbed his leg in an exaggerated manner. Jason rolled his eyes and pushed him. This eventually led to a small shoving match, until Jason started to blush and mumble lowly.

“You know, I don’t have all the same abilities like you and Bruce, but do you think maybe you can…” he darted his eyes anxiously to the side. “Teach me how to move a little like you?”

Dick felt his chest swell with several emotions all at once. As much as he enjoyed Jason’s attempts at acting tough all the time, it was rare moments like these where the boy’s bashfulness really shined.

“Of course I can,” Dick exclaimed happily. “As I said already, you would make a perfect monkey, so I know you could manage to learn.”

Jason gave Dick a haughty smirk. “Oh, so that’s the reason you’re so good yourself.”

Dick’s nose wrinkled. “Hey now brat,” he growled before putting the boy in a headlock and ruffling his hair. “Is that any way to talk to your future teacher?!”

“Ah, stop messing up my hair, DICK!” Jason whined while struggling to free himself.

******************************************

“Really now, you are such a little kid, Jay.” Dick laughed. “Only babies are as picky as you.”

The boy looked up, and Dick was leaning over him from behind his seat staring down at the boy’s plate. There was one piece of beef left, but all the asparagus still remained.

Dick shook his head. “Alfred actually goes to the trouble of making this stuff taste good, and you don’t even want to try it. Don’t blame me later when your growth gets stunted and you remain a tiny brat forever.” Dick chided as he reached over and took the last piece of meat off Jason’s plate and ate it.

Jason frowned and swatted Dick’s fingers away. Dick easily dodged the half-hearted attacks and chuckled while Jason growled. “I won’t! Just you wait and see, Dick! I’ll get bigger than you and then it will be me looking down on you laughing!”

Dick’s amused expression twisted into mocking doubt. “Wow, can’t wait to see that cold day in hell.”

Jason threw his fork at Dick in response and then proceeded to shovel all the remaining food into his mouth with his hands when Dick tried to steal more of it.

Alfred shook his head in mild disgust at the terrible table manners before he noticed Bruce. “The manor sure has become quite the lively place after Master Jason arrived.”

Bruce smirked. “Yes, it has. I’m glad. Even though Dick was turned, he’s still always seemed so…human. I was worried he might lose that part of himself the longer he stayed with me.”

“Yes, he stopped eating when he realized he did not need to anymore, even though it was something he enjoyed so much, but now that Jason is here, he does not miss a meal.” Alfred’s mouth turned up. “I’m glad these skills of mine do not have to go to waste.” 

“I thought the extra work might have been a bother.”

Alfred shook his head. “No, Master Bruce, it is quite the contrary,” the butler looked at Bruce through the corner of his eye. “Perhaps one day you will actually join us.”

“I think…” Bruce smiled. “I might like that.”

He suddenly furrowed his brow and looked at the older man with worry. “Alfred did I…am I doing the right thing?”

The butler sighed and continued to watch Dick and Jason. “I wish I could answer that question for you, sir. However, I will say this. When I watch those two boys as they are right now, I feel like I am not so concerned about realizing the answer to that question.”

Bruce let out a satisfied sound. “Thank you, Alfred.”

******************************************

“Wow Jay, you certainly are improving,” Dick hummed as he felt the sword in his hands reverberate from the boy’s solid strike.

“Of course!” Jason smirked proudly.

Dick grinned. “Too bad you still can’t touch me.”

Jason’s lips curled. “We’ll see about THAT!”

The boy did a sweeping kick at the vampire’s legs and then followed it up with a rising swipe in the direction he anticipated Dick would dodge.

Although he’d accurately predicted Dick’s direction from the way his feet turned, Dick had caught the movement by the way the boy’s arms swung, and quickly blocked the attack. “Nice try, but your attacks are still so incredibly wide.”

“Yeah, yeah. You sound just like Alfred,” Jason grumbled.

“Because Alfred is right,” Dick laughed while ducking so low Jason didn’t see where he went. He then suddenly appeared a few inches from the boy’s face and winked. “He always is.”

Jason tried to back up, but I was already too late. 

“So how about you start listening!” Dick shouted.

Jason let out a grunt when he was suddenly kneed in the stomach. “Ughh!”

The sword fell out of his hand, and he stood for a moment just looking at the weapon lying on the ground, waiting for his breath to return.

Dick lightly stomped on the tip of Jason’s hilt causing it to do a flip in the air and then caught it with his left hand.

“How about this,” Dick started to suggest as he handed the sword back to Jason. “If you actually manage to land a hit on me, I’ll I owe you a _treat_.”

Jason’s eyes, which were previously glaring at Dick, lit up, and he snatched the weapon back. “You’re on!”

Without warning, he thrust his blade at Dick. The vampire easily dodged the attack. “Come on Jay, it’s like you’re standing still.”

Jason threw a punch.

“And coming a mile away,” Dick added as he backed up just in time.

“Damn it!” the boy cursed.

After that, Jason started to double up his efforts, all while Dick continued to taunt him and easily avoid his strikes. 

The boy could feel his strength leaving him as he panted heavily, but Dick just stared at him looking perfectly unaffected and laughed.

Jason gritted his teeth together and inhaled deeply. He then briefly closed his eyes, taking the time to refocus and calm down. If Bruce and Alfred got onto him about one thing more than any other, it was the fact that Jason often let his temper cloud his judgement. 

It was at that point, Jason suddenly had an epiphany, and he grinned roguishly at the vampire.

“Don’t sound so smug, Dick,” Jason trilled. He then charged the vampire and yelled. “because when I get that hit on you…”

Dick easily blocked the attack with his sword, but Jason twisted his blade in such a way, it forced both swords towards the ground so they both were locked in place. He then leaned in only a few millimeters from the vampire’s face, and smirked. “You’re going to owe me a nice big _kiss_.”

Dick’s eyes widened. “A what?”

“HA!” Jason shouted. Dick’s who was momentarily caught up in his own confusion subconsciously loosened his grip, and that was when Jason forced Dick’s sword out of his hand and far across the yard. For a brief second, Dick followed the blade’s movements with his eyes and immediately regretted doing so. 

“Got you!” Jason triumphed as he tripped the distracted vampire.

Dick landed on his back hard, and Jason let out an amused laugh. “Oh man, if you could see your own face right now.”

Jason thrust his sword into the ground just inches from Dick’s neck and leaned in over him. “Dick, you are always so easy to fool. I can’t believe you fell for that,” he smiled smugly. “Like anyone would want to kiss your big _stupid_ mouth.”

Dick frowned. “You cheated.”

Jason stood taller and folded his arms together and mimicked a very familiar pose and voice. “ _It’s not called cheating, it’s winning. Get in your enemy’s head_ , as Bruce would say.”

Dick’s eyes sharpened. “I should’ve known you’ve been training with Bruce on the side.”

“Heh,” Jason replied. He then pulled his blade out of the ground and very unnecessarily twirled it in his hand before sheathing it and backing away.

Dick finally stood up, his face still miffed which only caused the boy’s smile to grow further. He then threw his hands behind his head, and looked up at Dick proudly. “Alright, well tonight Alfred is making a strawberry torte. I know it’s one of your favorites, so I think I’ll be taking your piece.”

“Fine, you little brat,” Dick grumbled lowly. He then brought his palm completely over Jason’s head and roughly squeezed it.

Jason let out a surprised yelp, and before he could react, Dick was ruffling his fingers in the boy’s hair.

“Ah stop messing up my hair DICK!” 

***************Year two***************

“You like Bruce don’t you?”

The question came out of nowhere. One minute the duo was taking a break by a nearby stream, and the next moment the vampire was spitting out the water he’d hardly gotten downed before Jason was asking Dick something straight out of the blue.

“Wh-what!?” Dick stammered while trying to make it not sound like he was choking on the liquid that went down the wrong pipe.

The boy’s face remained unmoved, and he just continued to watch Dick with a blank expression. He then casually rested his hand on his cheek which was leaning against the rock he was sitting on.

Dick wiped a bit of water from his chin and finally answered while darting his eyes. “Yeah, sure, of course I do. He’s like a dad to me.”

Jason finally sat up so their faces were closer. “Yeah, that’s what makes it so weird. The fact that you _like_ him.” 

“Jason…” Dick mumbled while wondering why the boy suddenly looked so intense.

Jason smirked. “It’s okay, Bruce is really great. Even I kind a _like_ him too.” His smile deepened but for some reason Dick didn’t see any warmth in it. “But you know Dick, that’s just how Bruce is. He can’t help it. Even though you’re sort of like him, he’s still completely different.” The boy let out a dry laugh. “Maybe it’s one of his pureblood powers. The ability to _lure_ people in.”

Jason narrowed his eyes. “Still, you and I both know, no matter how much you try to win his affection, he’ll never look at you the same way. He’s too busy pining after someone else.”

Dick finally tore his gaze away from Jason and looked towards the ground. “So you noticed that too…”

Dick closed his lids and shook his head. “Well, it’s okay. As long as I can be with him, I’m happy. I owe Bruce a lot, and I want to repay him for everything.”

He let out a nostalgic sigh. “The first time I met Bruce, he seemed so lonely and sad but now, things are different. I can tell he’s happier,” Dick reopened his eyes and smiled warmly at the boy. “Especially now that you came along.”

Jason’s own eyes betrayed him and his irises lit up. “You think?”

“I know it.”

The boy blushed, and turned his face to the side, his earlier somewhat disturbing expression was now completely gone.

“So then what about you?” the boy eventually murmured.

“What do you mean?”

Jason looked at Dick with an entreating gaze. “What about your happiness?”

Dick hesitated on his reply, an indecipherable look flickering across his soft features before answering. “I told you already, just being with Bruce makes me happy.”

“So _Bruce_ makes you happy…”

Dick laughed at Jason’s obviously jealous tone.

“Haha, and you too of course,” the vampire chuckled while ruffling the boy’s head.

“Ah, stop messing up my hair, Dick!” Jason growled, which only made Dick chafe it more.

“We’re all family now. Bruce is the dad, Alfred’s our _mom_ , and you’re my cute smart ass little brother.”

Dick was slightly startled when Jason suddenly slapped his hand roughly. He then stood up and snapped. “Listen Dick. I’m _not_ your brother and Bruce is _not_ your dad. If you like Bruce so much, then stop acting like he is and let him know!”

“Jason?”

Now the boy was practically shouting and railing into the confused vampire. “The way you look at him like a love struck school girl is so annoying. Both of you make me sick! Bruce is looking one way, and you’re looking at him, and as long as you keep doing that you’ll never look anywhere else!”

For a second, Jason faltered at Dick’s pained expression, but he immediately shook away his regret and growled out. “ _Ughh_ , This is stupid. I’m out of here!”

“Jason! Wait!” Dick shouted, but the boy didn’t even try to turn back.

********************year three********************

Two glazed over sapphires began to dance in awe at the sight before him. It wasn’t often Bruce and Dick practiced so close to the manor. Alfred always fussed that the two vampires would get a little out of hand, and on more than one occasion, the rose bushes had suffered for it.

As Jason watched from behind the window, he subconsciously reached his hand out but was abruptly stopped by the glass. That was when he shook out of his trance, and he stared at his obstructed hand with a solemn expression.

“Master Jason.”

“Alfred!” Jason exclaimed a little louder than he intended.

He always understood how Bruce and Dick were able to sneak up on people, but Alfred’s abilities continued to remain a mystery. 

“I wasn’t watching them or anything.” Jason stammered. “I was just…” he abandoned his lie. There was no point in trying to fool the butler.

Alfred smiled. “It’s alright, I understand. Sometimes I watch them too.”

“Really?”

Alfred nodded and stared out the window, his eyes focusing on the dueling pair as he spoke. “Master Bruce and Master Richard truly are two captivating creatures.”

“Yeah…” Jason mumbled not really able to say much more.

“They are much like wild beast you watch from afar, beautiful yet deadly. You want nothing more than to reach out to them, but you know such an act is dangerous. So instead, you just admire them from a distance.” Alfred finally directed his gaze at Jason. “Master Jason, have you ever considered becoming like them?”

Jason’s eyes widened. “I…” he lowered his head. “yeah…”

“But?” Alfred inquired as he forced the younger man to continue his thought.

Jason sighed. “Alfred, I’m nothing like Bruce and Dick. No matter what I do, I’ll never be. Besides,” he looked back towards the yard. “I don’t want to be like them at all. I much prefer looking from the other side…where I belong.”

Alfred placed a gentle hand on Jason’s shoulder. “Me too.”

“So I guess that means I’m more like you then?” Jason smirked, his typically haughty features quickly returning.

Alfred nodded. “It would seem so.”

“Ha, then I guess I’m still doing pretty good!” Jason chuckled.

“That you are,” Alfred agreed.

*********************year four****************************

“A new coat?” Jason echoed.

Currently they were all sitting at the table eating breakfast, the one meal Bruce always seemed to actually make time for, when he suddenly brought up the suggestion.

“Yes, let’s go into town this afternoon and get you one,” Bruce continued to explain. 

Jason made a face. “Why?”

“Well, with winter around the corner. I thought you needed one.”

Jason let out a chagrined sound. “Don’t waste your money Bruce, I’ll just take one of Dick’s old coats. He doesn’t wear or seem to know about half the stuff I take from him.”

“Hey!” Dick snapped from across the table. 

Bruce sighed. “Yes, I realized that you do that, but I don’t mind getting you your own clothes. You don’t always have to feel bad about me spending money on you as well.”

“I know, but…” Jason eye’s drifted to his plate, and his voice dropped.” Bruce I already owe you so much…”

Bruce’s brow crumpled. “Jason, after all these years, you still haven’t changed. You know, you don’t owe me anything. You may not understand it, but allowing me to offer up gestures like this is all the payment I need.”

Jason looked back at Bruce who was now giving the young man an imploring gaze.

“I guess you’re right,” Jason mumbled. “I don’t get it.”

“Enough beating around the bush,” Alfred snapped while suddenly invading their conversation. “Master Jason, you are quite some inches over Master Richard now. So I insist you accept Master Bruce’s offer, and allow him to get you attire of a suitable fit. I won’t have those under my care looking like ragamuffins with sleeves that are too short and buttons that are tight!”

“Wait! No way!” Dick suddenly shouted. He then came around the table and forced the slightly dazed Jason to his feet. He then brought a hand to his forehead and moved it back and forth between the two of them.

Eventually he let out a frustrated sound and stood on his toes before letting out an even louder sound of annoyance once he realized he was still a bit shorter.

“When did this happen…” Dick mumbled while backing away.

“Well, it only makes sense,” Bruce replied. “I warned you Dick that once you were turned, you’d stop growing, but you were so impatient. Now Jason is at an age that is a whole year older than when you were turned. It was only a matter of time before he started to outgrow you.”

“And will continue to,” Jason smirked. Dick glared back at him.

“Then again,” Bruce continued, not seeming to notice the silent battle going on between the two boys. “I’m not so sure it would have made much of a difference. I mean, your father was a man of large stature, but when I look at your frame and features, I get the impression you resemble your mother a great deal more,” Bruce brought a hand to his chin as though he were trying to envision it. “So perhaps you were never meant to get any bigger than this.”

“You hear that, _princess_?” Jason sneered. “Even Bruce agrees that I’m the _bigger_ man.”

Dick’s eyes narrowed.

“Well, that was not exactly what I said,” Bruce corrected with a troubled expression. “I was just pointing out the facts-”

Jason’s grin widened as he cut in. “See Dick, _factual_ evidence.”

Now Dick’s face was red and puffed up. “Bruce! You aren’t helping!” He then stormed out of the kitchen without another word.

Bruce looked flabbergasted and watched Dick’s departure before turning back towards Jason. “What did I say wrong?”

Jason was now laughing uncontrollably before wiping away a stray tear and bringing a hand to Bruce’s shoulder. “Nothing, Bruce. As usual, you said everything perfectly right.”

*********************************************************

Jason hit the ground with one knee and used both hands to catch the dirt so that he wouldn’t completely fall. His sword came shortly afterwards and landed a few inches from where he fell. 

“What’s wrong Jay? I thought you were the _bigger_ man?” a haughty voice sung from above him. “But I guess it doesn’t matter what the size, you still can’t land a hit on me.”

Jason quickly picked the sword up and thrust it at his smug foe the moment he heard his footsteps come into range. 

“Whoa!” Dick whistled, his unbelievably flexible body twisting in an even more impossible position so that the blade whizzed past his face. 

He then arched backwards and hung slightly in the air before flipping backwards out of the way. “I admit though, you have gotten a lot better.”

Jason spat the bit of blood that had pooled in his mouth from the small cut inside his lower lip and quipped. “Yeah, and if not for your abilities, you wouldn’t be a match for me.”

“Is that so?” Dick chuckled before his stance suddenly changed. He brought one hand behind his back and pointed his sword level with his eye towards Jason. “Then how about a gentlemen’s duel Formal fencing rules. That way I won’t be able _abuse_ my abilities.”

Jason smirked and mimicked the stance, however the position of his sword was slightly different. “You’re on, and how about we make it a little interesting.”

“Oh?” Dick trilled. Something mischievous flickered in Jason’s eyes, and the vampire couldn’t help but be enticed.

“If I manage to get a hit on you, then you owe me a _treat_.”

Dick snorted. “Haha, okay, fine, but if I get five hits on you before, I win and you have to call me Mr. Big for a week.”

“Fine,” Jason shrugged. He then did a small bow to which Dick answered back with his own curtsy before their blades immediately met.

Dick was instantly on the defense, which was exactly what he expected. Jason was always so aggressive and forward with his style.

Dick handled the barrage of attacks the best way he knew how, with patience and careful planning, until Jason tired himself out just enough to make a mistake.

“That’s one!” Dick sung while knicking Jason just across his right upper arm. The taller boy slightly winced at the pain, and suddenly the flow of his movements were off. 

Dick smirked. This was exactly what he was waiting for, and he quickly took advantage of the situation. “Two!” he shouted as he a made swipe at his thigh.

Dick’s smile widened at the small sound of frustration he heard sound in Jason’s throat.

Their swords clashed several more times afterwards, Dick easily parrying everything, making note that the weight of Jason’s strikes were dying down. It wasn’t till he felt them weaken to just the right force, that Dick decided to finally make his advance.

The sound of his blade singing across Jason’s own echoed across the field. Dick's strike had been so swift and fast, Jason’s hilt slightly shook in his hand causing his grip to loosen and his control to be lost. 

Before he had time to recover, a proud voice was laughing in his ear. “Haha, three!” 

Jason nearly dropped his sword at the sensation of pain searing from the large welt Dick had landed across the back of his hand. It wasn’t enough that Dick had hit him, but the fact that he had time to maneuver his blade so that he could swat him with the blunt end of his blade rather than simply cut him was somehow even more infuriating.

Dick tilted his head to the side in an innocent gesture but his grin was completely guilty. “What’s wrong, _little_ bird?”

Jason glowered through a dangerous looking smile. “Laugh all you want Dick, because when I win,” he charged. “You’re going to owe me a nice big _kiss_!”

Dick used the force of Jason’s attack to roll past him and laughed. “Oh like I’d fall for the same trick twice,” he smacked Jason in the rear as he went by. “Four!”

“Damn It!” Jason cursed while resisting the urge to grab his own butt.

“Only one more hit to go,” Dick gloated. “I think I’ll call you Half Pint that week too, and-”

Before he could finish his sentence Jason was lunging at him again.

Dick rightly brought his sword up in a defensive position, but the attack never came. Instead, Jason ran past him and then quickly turned his body so they were facing the same direction. He then rammed both their shoulders together. 

Despite Jason’s larger size and weight, Dick still had the edge in strength considering his vampire abilities, so he wasn’t exactly sure what the point of this attack was. The only thing he could imagine was that Jason was trying to limit Dick’s mobility in hopes that Dick wouldn’t use his superior power to push him away.

His gamble paid off because Dick had intended to prove to Jason he could beat him without his vampiric abilities and instead allowed Jason’s to push against him.

A pleased sound could be heard coming from Jason, and that should have been the first sign something wasn’t right. 

I an instant, Jason's sword was meeting Dick’s own, but there was no way it could do anything considering they were still side by side. That’s when Dick’s eyes widened, and he realized what Jason was up too.

The taller boy twisted his wrist and the position they were both in forced both their swords downward and suddenly the tips of their blades were sliding in the dirt.

Dick leaned forward and followed the movement, readying himself for when their arms would both lock and he could counter. However, when he felt his sword stop, he noticed Jason was still moving along, till eventually he was able to slide a little past Dick and hook his blade under Dick’s sword so that he could knock it off the ground. 

Dick immediately lost his balance and started to fall face first. It was too late for him to catch his balance, so he twisted his body so he could at least fall on his shoulder instead. However, before he hit the ground, Jason caught him with his free arm.

“Got you.” Jason smirked while tapping Dick in the nose with the hilt of his sword.

Dick's eyes were large. “Wha-what? How did you?” He stammered.

The boy’s lips curled, but his expression seemed more soft than cocky. “I guess Bruce was right, I can use my height and reach as an advantage against you. By the way, Bruce said you’re getting sloppy.”

Immediately Dick deciphered what happened. As their blades pushed along the ground, Jason used the superior length of his arms and legs to reach past Dick. He only fooled the vampire into thinking they were going to both stop by bending his knees a little lower. Once again, Jason had tricked him.

“ _UGH!_ ” Dick growled while pushing out of Jason’s embrace. “You and Bruce are always teaming up against me!”

Dick threw his arms in the air and turned his back to Jason while huffing. “Fine, Jason, what do you want this time?”

“I already told you, Dick,” Jason replied somewhat quietly. So much so, Dick thought he hadn’t heard him right. He quickly turned around, but was surprised to find Jason standing directly behind him.

That was when his breath hitched in his throat, and Jason grabbed the smaller vampire around the waist. He then pulled their face’s together, and before Dick had time to react, their lips were meeting.

To Be Continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to hate me for ending this chapter on a cliffhanger, then go ahead. I probably deserve it XD I just really didn’t feel like writing a make out scene or whatever till the next chapter, and this one was long enough as is.
> 
> So this chapter was really more about Jason and Dick’s relationship, and how over the years Jason’s feelings very gradually began to change. He went from seeing Dick as a friend and brother, to looking up to him, to becoming captivated, and eventually falling for him completely.
> 
> Of course, Dick is just oblivious to how charming he actually is and was confused most the chapter. He just freely loves everyone he cares about, so much so that he can easily overlook any romantic aspects of it. It also doesn’t help that he has complicated feelings towards Bruce so he kind of numbed himself to those kind of emotions, and yes I do think at one point every Robin (besides Damian) may have had a small crush on Bruce. It tends to happen a lot when you idolize a person for so long. However, Dick has already decided never to go down that road, and I guess he’ll explain himself in the next chapter, so let me just stop ruining stuff in my comments.
> 
> Aww, well the next chapter is the end of Jason’s arc, so I will be very sad while I write it up. I always feel bad when I have to move away from these happy times, but of course this story is meant to be a tragedy, so it was inevitable.
> 
> Well, I hope everyone enjoyed it all the same, and I hope to see you all next chapter. Thanks again for the support and feedback :)
> 
> Side Note: At the end of this chapter, Jason is 19, Dick is 23, and Bruce is 33, for those who were wondering.


	18. To Kill a MockingJay: Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is long… Also, it took me longer to write it than usual because it made me feel a little down, and I wanted to end it at just the right spot. Well, I hope you enjoy it in all its long dramatic glory :)

His fingertips were tingling. He wasn’t exactly sure why, but out of all the sensations that were currently overwhelming his senses, that was the thing that stood out.

Never mind the strong arms wrapped firmly around his waist, or the scorching heat infiltrating him everywhere their bodies met. Forget about the heady fragrant scent of sweat, or the creases stitching desperate lines against softly pressed lips with enticing machinations from a mouth that was as skillful as it was shrewd. 

There could really only be one explanation for missing all these tihngs. Dick was in shock.

With eyes wide open, and a body frozen still, the only thing Dick could manage to feel at this point were the dull sensations at the ends of his hands.

Though, if Dick were to really analyze his current suspended state, he probably would’ve buckled under the weight of his conflicting thoughts and emotions. 

No, rather than fall to the pressure of trivial sensibility, it would be so much easier to give into his simpler and baser instincts. To just let his eyes slowly meld shut and surrender to the feelings of the one working his mouth in ways he didn’t even know possible. Trying his best not to shiver against the rough grip holding firmly to the small of his back and the one cradling his waist.

To just let the bittersweet taste of trace blood pooling from the injury he himself caused linger against his lips, the very mouth that tempted him on more than one occasion to partake in the forbidden crux that was one Jason Todd's blood. 

Dick couldn’t even count how many times the boy’s alluring scent had caught the tip of his nose during a night of training, or a mishap while on patrol together. How he had to hide his starved eyes and salivating tongue behind a thinly veiled smile or a cheap distracting quip. Chaining back the very primal cravings of his body, trying his best to remember the grueling abstinence training Bruce had pounded into his psyche.

So why now of all times would Dick let his mind rob him of what he had deprived himself of all these years? When said provocation was willing giving himself over to the vampire, kissing that sweet crimson honey into his mouths with emotions Dick didn’t even realize or consider until now.

Though he never would admit it out loud, Dick was the kind of person who craved emotional contact. He was raised in an atmosphere where he got constant affirmation and love from his family, peers, and adoring fans. Then by a horrible twist of fate, it was all cruelly taken from him in one night. 

Sure Bruce provided the boy with plenty of love in his own right, but it was nothing like what Dick was accustomed to.

There was only so much someone as emotionally stunted as Bruce could provide, and on more occasions than not, it was Dick pouring himself out, trying his best to mend the heart of broken man or keep a damaged human child from falling apart. 

Of course, it was something he willing and happily did for the ones that he loved, but that still didn’t leave the vampire any less wanting.

So why now, when someone else was so enthusiastically siphoning off his feelings into the vampire would Dick’s chest feel so heavy and his head be so numb? His heart and mind were in complete conflict while his body continued to act on its own.

His mouth hungrily lapping and licking, while small flashes of white barred between lips. His breath now short and haggard, and yet despite it all, Dick could not forget the dull ache writhing at the tips of his fingers. The hands that wanted nothing more than to return Jason's desperate embrace.

Dick kept his arms firmly at his sides and finally accepted the reasoning behind it all.

The realization that he was now kissing Jason. The scrappy little boy that he proudly watched grow into a strong, proud, and capable man. The beloved member of his makeshift family. The one he considered his brother and best friend. The person whose feelings he was now taking advantage of for the sake of his own emotional discrepancies. 

If Dick was himself, he'd have to admit his head and feelings were a complete mess. So much so, he was just operating off of pure lust rather than love, and that was absolutely not something he wanted to convey to someone he cared so deeply about.

Finally, they pulled apart. Jason’s eyes were now the darkest shade of blue Dick had ever seen them, and for some reason the vampire was fixated on watching the other’s heavily panting mouth.

Eventually Dick blinked, and confusion overtook his voice. “I don’t understand…”

A heavy smirk painted Jason’s kiss swollen lips. “Of course you don’t. Because I’m just your _little_ brother. Right, Dick?”

Dick opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

Now Jason was frowning and his words turned sharp. “But that’s just it, I’m not. I’m neither a little kid, and I am _not_ your brother.”

“Jay…” Dick mumbled softly while reaching towards the taller man.

“Stop looking at me like that!” Jason thundered. He then slapped Dick’s hands away. “Look Dick, I get you’re in love with Bruce or whatever, but I’m tired of playing this game. Unlike you, I have a big enough spine to actually tell the person I like how I feel.”

Dick’s face twisted to an even more warped shape of perplexity before furrowing into a stern yet troubled look. “Jason, it’s not what you think. Sure I love Bruce, but it’s not like that at all. Maybe at one point I might have been a bit infatuated with him and mistaken those feelings for something else, but I realized a long time ago that wasn’t the case. I just,” his eyes drifted towards the ground. “I know we aren’t related by blood, but Bruce is my family, and so is Alfred, and…”

“Me as well?” Jason caustically finished.

Dick didn’t reply.

Jason narrowed his eyes further, his scowl growing even deeper and leaned in close. “Dick do you think my feelings are just an _infatuation_?”

“I…”

Jason closed his eyes and sighed. When he eventually replied, Dick felt this chest twist even tighter than before. All the venom was completely drained from his voice, and when Jason spoke, he just sounded tired.

“It’s okay, you can think whatever you like. I know you don’t feel the same way about me. I’ll always just be a little brother in your eyes. I never meant to force my feelings on you, but I just, I couldn’t go on living a lie anymore.”

Jason reopened his lids revealing a cold expression before following it up with an empty smile. “I just wanted you to know I have _never_ seen you as my older brother, Dick, and I _never_ will.

The words stung Dick like the burning welling up in his eyes. “Jason…”

Whatever face Dick was making must have stirred something inside Jason. Instantly his vacant face quickly turned to a pained expression, and before Dick had time to fully see it, Jason quickly turned around and started to run. “I have to get out of here.”

“Jason wait!” Dick called.

“Just leave me alone, Dick!” Jason bit so harshly Dick unconsciously obeyed. He then watched helplessly while Jason disappeared into the night.

*********************************************

“Dick, where’s Jason?” 

Dick nearly jumped out his seat when he heard Bruce’s booming voice. For the majority of the night, he’d been caught in a daze, trying his hardiest to get everything in his head straightened out waiting and counting the minutes until Jason return. However, the minutes soon turned into hours, and now night had fallen with no sign of his return. 

Dick felt his face turn pale when he realized he’d been staring at Bruce without replying for more than what was considered comfortable. “I…” Dick’s voice trailed along with his gaze. “don’t know.”

“He did not show up for dinner either,” Alfred added with a perturbed tone. “That is not like him…”

“He and I…” Dick’s voice lowered. “We kinda had a fight…”

Bruce snorted. “What’s new?”

“It was different this time. I think I seriously hurt his feelings…”

Bruce examined the dejected Dick for a moment. His cheeks were tinged red with frustration and his eyes were glossy. It was clear that something serious had occurred between the two of them, but Bruce was confident the two boys were too close to let anything drive them apart. Surely Jason was just taking some time to cool off, and this would all blow over after a nice long talk.

He placed a comforting hand at Dick’s shoulder. “Let’s go on patrol, and while we’re out, we can look for him together.”

Dick smiled up at Bruce weakly. “Okay…”

***************************************

Jason let out a dry laugh when he realized where he had wandered. Of course, when he was feeling his lowest, he would return to this place. For a moment, he debated on entering the abandoned flat. The remnants of a busted door were long gone and the place somehow looking more run down then it usually was.

His foot barely entered the doorway when he suddenly heard the sound of a blood curdling scream. Without a second thought, Jason headed down the familiar alleyway till he arrived at the location of the shout.

A woman was cowering against a rotting wooden fence staring white faced at the body of a lifeless man near her feet whole blood poured from his gnarled throat. Standing over her were two dark figures with scarlet stained faces and glowing red eyes

“Leave her alone!” Jason thundered when he saw one of the shadows reach out to her. He then proceeded to rush them, but they both effortlessly evaded his attack. Jason glared in the direction of the pair of piercing eyes glowering at him and stood between them and their would be victim. 

“My what a tasty little bird you are,” the haughty voice of a woman cooed in his ear. Jason jumped back just in time to miss the claws at his throat. He’d been so preoccupied with the two monsters in front of him, he completely missed the presence of a third vampire. 

She smiled at him wryly. “Your master smells so sweet. You’re practically drenched in his lovely scent.”

Jason reached for his sword, before he felt his stomach turn. In his haste, he’d left his weapon back at the training grounds. 

“Get out of here, run!” Jason ordered while pulling out the spare over-sized knife. It wasn’t nearly as effective as his sword, but it was better than nothing, however he knew in this predicament, he couldn’t fight three vampires while trying to protect a bystander.

At first, the woman was forzen, but when the female vampire lunged at her and was swiftly kicked away by Jason, the woman jumped to her feet and took off.

Another vampire tried to pursue her, but Jason threw the small dagger he kept in his boot at him. The vampire hissed before turning his attention back on Jason.

“Where are you going snaggle tooth?” Jason roused. “Did I say we were done?”

“Hey, Ten,” the vampire next to him gasped. “That’s one of prince’s brats, and he’s all alone.”

“Perfect,” the larger man smirked. "Didn't the boss say to take him out?”

“Wait!” the female vampire interjected. “I think we should take this little birdie alive.”

“What, why? The boss said to kill them both.”

“Yeah, but he’s still human. Just imagine the mischief the boss can make if he was able to turn this one to our side.”

The vampire narrowed his eyes on Jason and growled. “Fine. Have it your way. We’ll take him alive.” 

“I still can’t believe a mere human has been giving our kind so much trouble,” the smaller vampire growled.

“Oh, let me show you how trouble a _mere_ human can actually be,” Jason laughed back. 

**************************************

Dick could barely keep up with Bruce as they raced across the rooftops. His mind was too preoccupied with thoughts concerning Jason. 

What would he say when he saw him again? There was no denying the meaning behind that kiss. Jason’s feelings for the vampire weren’t just some idle infatuation or passing fancy. No, the strong emotions that Jason so boldly and bravely barred out were definitely those of someone in love.

So what about him? How did Dick feel?

The vampire finally stopped his pursuit of Bruce, though at this point he was pretty certain he’d already been left behind. He leaned against the side of the bell tower and let out a rueful sound.

In all honesty, Dick had never seen Jason as more than just his little brother and his best friend. 

The moment they first met, Dick felt incredibly drawn to the boy. Though he often tried to mask his feelings behind arrogance and bravado, he knew Jason was a deep, sensitive, and thoughtful person. Someone who was extremely intuitive and could easily see past Dick and Bruce’s masks, and then somehow force them to take them off. 

There were parts of Bruce he’d never even seen until Jason came along, and just as Dick started to feel himself losing his grasp on humanity, Jason pulled him back. Such a lively spirit couldn’t help but be contagious. Jason had no idea how much happiness he’d brought along with him when he joined their family.

Still, Dick knew there was a deep darkness the boy kept hidden within his heart. One that was cultivated by the hardship and loneliness he had to endure for so many years on his own, and Dick wanted nothing more than to protect and pull that boy away from his shadows. His insistent need to nurture those around him wouldn’t allow him to ignore it, but the simple fact was Dick cared deeply for Jason, and he only wanted to save him as much as he’d been saved.

So when did the bond between them turn into something like this? It was true that Dick could be content spending the rest of his days with Jason, and that he made Dick happier than he could remember being. That he had the human’s smile and laugh memorized, and the feeling of warmth he received from him were now engraved into his heart, but how were these feelings any different than what he felt for Bruce?

Up until this point, everything about their relationship had only been looked at from a familial perspective. Honestly, Dick had actually considered feelings of romance between him and his mentor, but before that tiny flame could be ignited, it was immediately spurned and snuffed out. Bruce was too focused on the mission to consider romance, and it was painfully obvious his torch was already being held by someone else.

Due to this fact, Dick forced himself to emotionally numb his feelings, so much so he didn’t even notice the ones blossoming right under his nose.

It wasn’t exactly as though someone so near and dear to Dick’s heart wasn’t someone he could love romantically. Hell, if anyone was so deserving of his feelings, Jason was definitely it. In all honesty, Jason was the person Dick had grown the closest too, and it was because of him, Dick realized his feelings for Bruce were merely just infatuation built from his appreciation, and if not for this realization, Dick’s heart would've remained closed forever.

So what exactly was holding him back? Why was he still feeling so apprehensive about this entire situation? True he had never considered Jason loved him romantically, and he himself never thought to do the same in return, but now that he was finally being forced to face idea, could such a relationship really be possible between them?

Dick felt his heart hit his chest hard.

_‘I need to talk to Jason! I’m sure once I see his face, hear his voice, all of this will finally make sense to me.’_

And that’s when Dick caught the faint aroma of something that used to excite him, but now made him feel sick.

“Jason?”

The heavy smell of blood filled the air, and in an instant Dick was racing in the direction of its source.

***************************************

“JASON!” Dick shouted when he finally arrived on the horrific scene.

Currently, Jason had his face to the ground and was lying in a pool of his own blood. A larger man was also holding him down while another was putting him in restraints.

“Oh my, another pretty little bird” a voice lulled in Dick’s ear. “And he smells just as nice.”

Dick immediately struck the air, his sword barely connecting as the female vampire jumped away from him and landed next to her companions.

“Yeah, but he’s already been claimed,” the smaller vampire snorted.

“Then that means I can just _eat_ him all up!” the woman smirked while licking the bit of blood from her own injury off her fingers.

The hairs on the back Dick’s neck stood up, and his eyes began to glow with rage. Never before had the vampire felt such and intense fury welling up inside him. One of the vampire’s shuddered when he heard Dick’s low growl and saw the white flash of his fangs. Then, before any of them had time to react, Dick was on them. 

The female vampire managed to dodge his attack, but here two compatriots were not so lucky. In one swift strike, Dick swung his sword and sliced them both. They jumped back to avoid any further assaults. As soon as they moved, Dick took a defensive position over Jason’s body.

“Jason are you okay?” He questioned while cutting the ties forcing Jason’s hands behind his back.

“Ahh, yeah, I’ll be fine,” Jason groaned. He then stumbled to his feet and his voice dropped. “Be careful, Dick, these guys are strange. There’s something different about them. They don’t move like any normal vampires…they’re more like _you_.”

Jason’s warning immediately became clear. Dick already felt a strong aura from the vampires, and even though they didn’t appear to be purebloods, it was obvious they were high-level and the possible servants of one.

Dick glared back at the trio, their own fangs and claws now released while they slowly started to circle them. He then glanced at Jason and saw the large gash over his chest.

Dick squeezed his eyes together with frustration and silently cursed.

_‘Damn it! This is all my fault. If I hadn’t let Jason run off on his own, he’d never been alone, and this never would have happened.’_

“Aww, what’s wrong pretty bird,” the female vampire sung. It was at that point Dick realized his folly and quickly reopened his eyes, but by then it was already too late. 

It'd been obvious to her that Dick was distracted, and she had taken full advantage of his mistake by kicking him in the stomack.

“What the hell, Dick!” Jason shouted.

He immediately picked up Dick’s fallen sword. “You’re being sloppy. Get out of your head!” 

Dick shook out of his delirium and looked over at his companion with worry. “Jason, what about your injury?”

“Ughh, it’s fine,” Jason winced before bringing his back against Dick and lifting up his blade. “Let’s just take these three out fast before I pass out.” 

“Three?” A haughty voice sounded from above. “Don’t you mean five?”

Dick looked up towards the sound of the voice, but in an instant a pair of sharp eyes were in his face.

“Where the hell-” Dick balked just before he was hit so hard he was sent flying towards a nearby wall.

However, his well-trained body immediately went into action and twisted in midair in such a manner he was jumping off the wall and back towards his aggressor. Their claws collided. Luckily Dick had a slight edge in strength and he sent the man sliding back several inches.

“Dick look out!” Jason shouted. He then covered Dick’s backside and parried the attack of another vampire. Unfortunately, the strike had been too much for Jason’s already weakened state, and he was sent flying into Dick.

They both stumbled towards the ground, and allowing vampire Dick pushed back to attack.

“JASON!” Dick shouted while he watched vampire’s sharp claws pierce Jason through his chest. He then jumped away just before Dick had time to counter.

“Damnit, King! We wanted to keep that one alive!” the female vampire scolded.

“Just forget about it, Queen.” The man scowled. “You three are taking too long. Just kill them both and get it over with.”

“Jason!”

Dick’s eyes were now brimming with tears, and caught Jason in his arms before he hit the ground.

“Oh man, I guess this isn’t looking too good for me, huh?” Jason chuckled back through a gargled cough.

“Shut up, Jason,” Dick snapped, though his voice was too frantic to sound angry. “Just hang in there, and let me think of something.”

Jason shook his head and smiled. “Dick, just run and find Bruce…I’m already pretty much done for and there’s no way you can take all these guys out on your own.” 

“I won’t leave you!” Dick shouted.

Jason’s dimming eyes softened. “Dick…”

After that, Dick gently placed Jason on his back and stood to his feet.

At this point the five vampires had already surrounded them completely.

“I can’t wait to eat you up little birdie!” the female vampire laughed merrily.

After that, all five of them pounced, but Dick swiftly evaded and blocked every attack.

“He isn’t even a pureblood, but he almost moves just as fast!” one of the vampire’s growled out. “His master must be really powerful.” 

“That’s what the boss said,” another one of them commented.

“Too bad it won’t be enough,” the obvious leader of the pack sneered while pointing his bloody finger at Dick. “You’re outnumbered.”

“Then how about we even the playing field?”

All five of vampires froze at the sound of the deep voice that somehow echoed from every direction.

It was then that the darkness around them began to shake and tremble till it started to gather and form into a large mass. Then an ethereal figure cloaked in shadows stepped out of the blackness.

“Shit! It’s him!” One of the vampires sputtered. “Wh-what do we do?”

“Get him!” Their leader barked, and with that command, they all attacked.

“Not so fast!” Bruce thundered while flicking his shadowy cape. It then burst into various directions sending the group of vampire’s flying away.

“Bruce!” Dick exclaimed, causing Bruce to look in the direction of the trembling Dick holding a motionless Jason.

“Dick?!” Bruce looked down and saw the blood covered pair. When he noticed Jason’s labored breaths, it didn’t take him long to figure out what happened. “Get Jason to Alfred _now_! I’ll take care of this lot.”

“O-okay!” Dick stammered. He then cradled Jason in his arms and took off.

“Jason, just hang in there! I’m not going to let you die on me,” Dick assured before he suddenly stopped in his tracks.

“Jason?” 

There was no response.

“Hey Jay,” Dick shouted while shaking his body. “Wake up, Jason! Jason?!”

*********************************************

On a typical night, Bruce would've pursued the fleeing vampires for questioning. However, at this moment, the only thing he could think about was making sure Jason and Dick were alright.

He immediately headed back towards the manor, but he didn’t get too far before he caught the heavy scent of familiar blood.

In the shadows just on the outskirts of town, Bruce saw the pair huddled beside a tree.

“Dick, what’s going on?” Bruce questioned while approaching them. “I thought I told you to take Jason…”

Bruce froze and felt his heart stop at the sight. “Dick, what have you done?”

Dick looked up at Bruce, his lips and fangs stained crimson and his red eyes brimming with tears. “He was dying, Bruce. Jason was almost dead. I didn’t know what else to do…”

His voice strangled on a sob before he finally shouted. “Bruce! I couldn’t lose him. Not like my parents, and this time I finally had the power to save someone, so I…” Dick burst into tears and buried his face into Jason’s neck. “Oh god, Bruce, I-”

Bruce knelt down beside Jason and placed a hand over his chest. Dick just watched in horrified dismay while the pureblood closed his eyes and remained silent for what felt like forever.

Eventually, Bruce reopened his lids, revealing a pair of hardened sapphires. “He’s not fully turned yet. Your venom hasn’t reached his heart. We still have time. “

“Bruce?”

Suddenly Bruce began to gather a ball of black shadows in his hand and formed a black sword. He then lifted it up over Jason’s body.

“No STOP!” Dick cried while throwing his body over Jason. “What are you doing?”

Bruce grimaced.

“Dick, what you did, it’s not the same as what I did to you. I’m a pureblood, my servant’s won’t go mad, but Jason, he won’t ever be able to sate his bloodlust, and he’ll turn berserk.” Bruce looked at Dick earnestly. “Do you really want to see him end up like that?”

“No…” Dick chocked, the full realization of his action’s finally hitting him. He then stared down at Jason’s cold body before suddenly looked back at Bruce. 

“Bruce, it’s not too late for you to turn him, though, right? I read about it before.”

Bruce’s eyes widened. “I…yes…” they slowly drifted back to normal size. “As long as a vampire is more powerful than the one who turned him, and the venom hasn’t fully taken his heart ts possible…however, such a feat is extremely difficult, and it’s something I’ve never been able to do in the past. If I fail, he’ll instantly turn berserk…”

“Please Bruce! You have to at least try and save him!” Dick begged while grabbing the pureblood’s sleeve.

Bruce gritted his fangs. “That’s what I intend to do.” 

With those words, Bruce brought his sword back out, but Dick quickly pushed him away. “No Bruce, not like this,” Dick sobbed with a shielding gesture. “Bruce, _please_.”

The integrity of Bruce’s sword wavered, and he knew it was because his concentration was completely shot. His mind and heart were racing with a hundred thoughts as he looked into the faces of an anguished Dick and a lifeless Jason.

“Bruce, you love Jason too, right?”

Bruce tightened his grip and forced his eyes away from them. “Dick, turning a person is equivalent to damning their soul. Before it’s lost completely, I have to do this.”

“I know, but I will take full responsibility!” Dick shouted back.

“How?”

Dick lowered his head. “I don’t know.”

The sword in Bruce’s hand burst as Dick abruptly grabbed his arm and threw himself into the pureblood’s chest. “Bruce, I’m sorry to ask something like this of you again, but I can’t do it myself.” 

Dick clung to the front of Bruce’s shirt and buried his face deep causing his tears stain all the way through. “Bruce, you aren’t some soulless monster. If you were, that would mean I’m a monster also,” Dick looked back up. “Do you think I’m a monster too?”

Bruce felt his resolve completely shatter when he saw Dick’s tear stained eyes, and he replied unsteadyily. “N-no, of course not.”

Dick hugged the pureblood even tighter.>“Bruce, please. I promise if you save Jason, I’ll never ask you for anything again."

“Dick…”

_I knew Dick was wrong, but at the same time, I was being just as selfish as him. I really loved Jason like my own son, and I wasn’t ready to give him up either. What I did was wrong. Even after all these years, you would think I learned what it really means to truly love someone. To show them real mercy._

_After what I did to Dick, I never intended to ever turn another soul again. The sin I committed against Jason is one that I will never forgive myself for. Once again, I gave into my weakness. I don’t blame Jason for hating me afterwards, but I couldn’t bear watching him hold that same contempt for Dick._

Bruce pulled Dick away and raised his head high enough so the young vampire could not see his expression. “Fine Dick, I’ll do it, but only on one condition.”

“Anything!” Dick shouted.

Bruce sighed and looked down at him. “Don’t tell Jason about your involvement.”

Once again, panic took the boy’s eyes. “What? Why? You told me to take responsibility!”

“I know what I said,” Bruce snapped. His voice then lowered. “But if I’m the one doing this, then this is my burden to bear.”

“Bruce, this is my fault, you shouldn’t have to shoulder this all by yourself!” 

“Dick!” Bruce thundered.

For a second, Dick cowered away, but he quickly swallowed back his hesitation and shouted. “No, Bruce, I won’t let you-”

Bruce’s eyes lit up, and his voice turned fierce. _**“Richard John Grayson, I command it!”**_

Dick suddenly made a lurching sound before grabbing his own chest and taking a step back. There was a tight feeling twisting around every one of his muscles, and Dick felt as though he were about to hurl.

“Bruce…what is this?” Dick chocked while looking at the pureblood with confusion. “My heart… it hurts…”

Bruce swiftly caught the young vampire as he sfainted and collapsed into his arms.

“I’m sorry Dick...” Bruce whispered softly.

 _I never used a command spell before. I saw my father do it a few times. Afterwards, he always seemed so pained. Now I understand why. Forcing another living creature to do something against its will truly is a cruel deed._

*****************************************************

“Master Bruce? What is going on?” Alfred exclaimed. However, when he saw the blood covered Jason cradled in the vampire’s arms, he immediately rushed to help. “Oh no, Master Jason!”

As soon as he got closer, Jason swung at him. That’s when the Wayne butler realized Bruce was holding Jason so tightly in order to keep the boy’s failing under control.

“Bruce what did you do?” Alfred gasped with horror. “You didn’t…”

Bruce shook his head and replied lowly. “Alfred, please help me restrain him.”

Alfred nodded his head with compliance and rushed away. Bruce then lowered Jason onto his bed. His shirt was completely mangled and his chest covered with the claw marks Jason had torn into him.

He grabbed both of Jason’s wrists and forced them against the sheets before leaning most of his body weight into the boy so that he couldn’t move his lower body. Jason snarled and bit down hard on Bruce’s arm. The vampire winced at the pain, but still refused to relinquish his hold until Alfred returned with the thick leather straps they used to tie their horses.

“Bruce? What’s going on?” Dick shouted from behind them. “What’s wrong with Jason?”

“He’s dying.”

“What?”

“Dick, this is just a consequence of our decision,” Bruce explained. “I hope you remember this the next time you decide to _save_ someone’s life.”

“Jason…”

_Jason’s death was much more violent than Dick’s. We had to strap him to the bed so he couldn’t hurt himself. I guess even subconsciously it was obvious what I did to him wasn’t something he wanted. He fought so hard against it…_

_With Dick, it took 8 hours before he completely turned, but with Jason it took 12. At that time, I thought it was a side effect of his unorthodox turning, or that he was fighting for his life, but now I realize it was because Jason always had a stronger soul than the others. Of course it would take longer for it to be snuffed out._

**************************************************************

The mattress was soaked completely. That was the first thing he felt when he awoke. His body should have also been drenched as well, but he got the impression someone had been wiping away the sweat.

The second thing he felt was an intense ache over his body, and a sick feeling in his stomach. It was then that he realized he wasn’t even breathing, and he panicked and gasped out.

“Jason! You’re alright!” Dick shouted before throwing his arms around him. “I’m so glad!”

Jason groaned. The heavy scent of blood was still lingering in the air, so much so, Jason felt as though he were about to throw up. He also felt an intense ringing in his ears, and it took him a minute to realize that it was the sound of Dick’s sobbing. He then attempted to open his eyes, but immediately shut them when the intense brightness of the room overwhelmed him.

After sitting still for long moment, Jason growled out. “Bruce, what did you do to me?”

“Jason…” Bruce murmured.

Jason quickly sat up, and nearly reeled from the action when his head started spinning. However, once he recovered, he pushed Dick to the side and forced his eyes to adjust. He then glowered at the man standing behind Dick and snarled out. “Bruce, I…I didn’t want this at all!” 

Bruce lowered his eyes shamefully towards the ground. For some reason, it angered Jason even more. He then attempted to stand up but immediately collapsed.

“JASON!” Dick yelled while rushing to assist him.

Jason managed to catch the end of his bed, and rested his face against the sheets and cried out. “Now I’ll never get to see her again.”

“See who?” Dick asked.

“My mom!” Jason snarled.

Dick was slightly taken aback and took in the full implications of Jason’s words.

“How could you Bruce?” Jason trembled lowly. He then pounded his fist against the mattress and shouted. “How dare you turn me into _this_! How dare you _damn_ me!”

“Jason, you don’t understand,” Dick exclaimed. “This wasn’t Bruce’s fault! I was the one who-”

Suddenly Dick chocked on his words before grabbing his own chest and falling to his knees.

“DICK!” Jason shouted while grabbing the vampire and keeping him from completely falling.

He then glared up at Bruce who’d remained silent up to this point. “What the hell did you do to him?”

Bruce closed his eyes and shook his head. “Jason, I’m sorry. You were dying. I didn’t have a choice.” 

“It wasn’t your choice to make, Bruce!” Jason spat back. “This is my life… _was_ my life…”

“Jason, please, stop…” Dick gasped as he brought a hand up to the angry vampire’s face.

“Dick, are you alright?” Jason questioned worriedly while redirecting his attention back on him. “What’s wrong?”

Dick looked up at him weakly with tears in his eyes and pleaded. “Jason, please don’t hate Bruce…”

Jason’s face twisted with a mix of hurt and fury before he growled out. “Bruce! Bruce! Bruce! Just stop it already, Dick!”

He then forced himself to his feet so that his eyes were level with the pureblood and snarled. “Bruce, I _HATE_ YOU! I will _NEVER_ forgive you for this!” And with that final declaration, Jason passed out.

**********************************************

Alfred entered the library and lit a candle before nearly jumping back. Bruce had been sitting so still in the over-sized chair, he didn’t even feel the vampire’s presence.

“Master Bruce, what is the matter?” Alfred while looking at the man who had his elbows rested on his knees and his face buried in his hands.

“Alfred, he’s not here,” Bruce mumbled almost inaudibly. “This is where he usually is at this time.”

“Bruce…”

Bruce shot his face up at the butler, his eyes void of tears but completely puffy and streaked red. “He’s gone! They’re both gone.”

“What?” Alfred blurted with confusion.

Bruce shook his head and looked past the man and explained. “Jason left, I felt it, and Dick went after him. Alfred, what should I do?”

The Wayne butler remained speechless, and before he could answer, Bruce started on a delirious tangent. “Is there anything I can say now to convince him? I knew I shouldn’t have turned Jason, but I just…I didn’t want to lose him, but now it seems I have in the worst possible way. I never should have brought Jason here. This never would have happened if I hadn’t. Why is it that I continue to ruin the lives of everyone I care about?”

“Master Bruce…” Alfred attempted to approach the pureblood, but Bruce stood to his feet and strode over towards the fireplace.

“All those years ago, I said I would make this world a better place, but I haven’t changed anything!”

He stared up at the family portrait above him as though he were talking to it and shouted. “What is the point of all the strength I’ve acquired if I can’t protect the ones I care about most? Why am I still so weak?”

He turned back towards Alfred, a defeated smile on his face and a bitter tone in his throat.

“I don’t have any right to chase after them. I’ll only make things worsts. I know Dick can help Jason better than I ever could. They’re both better off without me. Everyone…this entire world would be a better place without me…I just...I just give up.”

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that’s the end of Jason’s Arc. When he comes back (and he will), he won’t be the same Bruce worshipping little boy. Then again, he was already starting to resent Bruce indirectly due to his feelings for Dick. I’m sure many of you guessed that Jason’s turning was going to be the catalyst for his Red Hood(like) era. I also wanted to get Dick out of the picture for a while. Now it’s Tim’s turn with Bruce!
> 
> I feel bad, for what I am doing to these characters, but it had to be done. As much as I love how fluffy they can all be, the fact of the matter is that even in the actual Batman series, these characters are destined to have a hard time, and I really wanted my fic to parallel their stories in a way.
> 
> So Tim’s story will probably be the least similar to his actual comic story, but that’s because I decided I wanted to have his story more involved with the actual main plot, because I finally need to start building it a bit more solidly. Also he is the only Robin who’s origin story I never read (though I am familiar with it), and he is also the Robin I have written about the least. I hope I can do him justice! I really feel like Tim is the one who is the most similar to Bruce though, and maybe that’s why even though Bruce was at his lowest when he came around, they were able to click so well.
> 
> Poor Tim. You get to deal with the grumpiest Bruce of them all. Good luck to you!
> 
> Well, once again, thanks for all the great feedback, and I hope you enjoyed this and the next part :)


	19. Home is Where Your Heart is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to take a break from the Wayne boys (AKA, I am trying to draft the next part of the series and it’s taking me some time to figure stuff out, and yes, this is honestly the first fic where I had to predraft ideas since it's such a long and detailed fic with many intersecting plots. Come on stupid brain, work!). 
> 
> Also, I just really missed Kal, and I think this side story of sorts is important to his character development, because there are two very important characters in Superman’s life that I think Kal deserves to have as well. I hope this chapter will in some small way make up for all the suffering I put you through, Kal! 
> 
> P.S I also kind of wanted to write this chapter because Clark's role in BvS and lately in the comics too is making me feel really sad, and I wanted to write something comforting for him. Quit torturing Kal DC!

Two blue orbs blinked with confusion before moving along with a stitched brow. Currently his body was on fire and every one of his muscles ached.

“Good morning,” the man with salt and pepper hair replied.

“Wha-where am I?” Kal mumbled. His voice was hoarse from obvious disuse.

“The South Branch Medical Center.”

The man’s once welcoming face began to form a grave shape. “Son, I hate to tell you this, but you’ve acquired some heavy injuries.”

“What?” Kal exclaimed as he attempted to sit up.

The older man immediately brought a hand to Kal’s chest and eased him back down. He then shook his head and continued to explain.

“Currently, you are paralyzed from the waist down. Then again, after that fall, I’m surprised you didn’t end up in worst shape.

Thanks to your _special_ abilities, you’ll eventually be on your feet again, however, even the mightiest dhampir can’t easily recover from a broken spine and the dozen other injuries.”

As the man spoke, vivid memories of what occurred began to return to Kal, and he felt his chest twist and his jaw quiver at the thoughts.

“How long till I can go back to work?”

“Work!?!” The man blurted before he burst into laughter. “Work he says,” eventually he stopped chuckling and brushed away a stray tear. “Maybe right now you should be more focused on healing.”

Kal stared dismally back at him before lowering his head with defeat.

Eventually the man began to scribble some notes into a journal he’d pulled from his coat before he started to casually speak.

“You know son, I noticed a lot of old wounds covering you. As if you aren’t giving your body time to fully heal before getting new ones,” he looked up from his writing and eyed Kal reprovingly. “You know what your problem is? You don’t value your life.”

“No, that’s not true!” Kal immediately defended. “I can’t die! Not yet. I have too many things I need to accomplish. I made a promise…”

“Yes, that’s why you keep coming back here and not there.” The man gestured towards the window behind him, revealing a nearby cemetery. “But that isn’t exactly what I meant.”

He finally put his journal away. 

“What I mean is, you’re the kind of person who always values other’s lives but not so much your own,” he patted Kal reassuringly on the shoulder. “It’s okay, I suppose we all find different meanings for our lives.”

“So, you have a name?” The man asked with a smile.

“Kal…Kal El.”

“Well, Kal, considering the condition you’re in, I suppose this will be one of your longer stays.”

Kal’s face crumpled into an even more dismayed shape. 

“Well then, I think I talked your ear off long enough. Right now, you need some rest and peace of mind if you want to fully heal,” the man’s smile slightly dropped. “and I’m just not talking about your back.”

“I…” Kal’s voice began to fade along with his thoughts. The older doctor gave the dhampir an understanding look and started to make his way out before Kal called out. “Sir, I didn’t catch your name.”

The man gave Kal a strange look before he let out another amused sound. “My name? Well, I lost use for that a long time ago. Folks around here just call me, Pa and you’re free to do the same.”

Kal nodded compliantly, and Pa waved a dismissive hand back. “Well, I need to take care of some other patients. I’ll be talking to you again, Kal.”

After Kal heard Pa’s footsteps exit down the hall, he brought both his hands to his face and started to cry. “I…I couldn’t save them. They’re all dead…I failed them all…” 

**********************************************************

“So you’re the head of this medical facility?” Kal questioned. 

A few weeks had already passed since Kal first arrived at the South Medical Branch, and the only person who ever came to visit him besides the attendees was Pa. Sure the man appeared to be the doctor assigned to him, but more often than not, Pa spent the brunt of his time in casual conversation with the damphir instead of actually tending to his injuries. Then again, there wasn’t much more he could do for Kal. His body was in a brace and the only thing he could really do was wait for his spine to finish reattaching itself.

“In title only,” Pa replied. “My wife is the one who handles all the real work. You know, when it comes to all that administrative mess, I’m just no help.” He gave Kal a sheepish look. “The only reason I was even given this job is because the HA didn’t know what to do with me. I guess this is their version of “putting me out to pasture.”

“I…you’re a dhampir…” Kal’s face scrunched into a perplexed look. “So you must’ve been a solider at some point.”

“Haha, that I was,” Pa chuckled.

“Well, wouldn’t someone like you…” Kal hesitated on his words.

“Someone like me? You mean and old man?” Pa laughed. 

Kal’s face immediately turned to that of an apologetic expression, to which Pa only laughed harder.

“I…well, I wasn’t trying to be rude…err, I just mean, I don’t know of many dhampirs as old as you that are still alive that aren’t part of the Committee or a high ranking military official.”

Now the older man was practically chortling before he finally caught his breath and answered. “HAHA! The HA wouldn’t dream of giving someone like me a seat on the Committee, if that is what you mean. I would cause them too much trouble, and as far as some high and mighty military position, I gave all that up a long time ago.”

Pa’s face softened up. “It’s okay though, I much prefer a job like this. One where I can actually help folks.”

Kal’s own smile warmed as he looked into the man’s eyes and saw genuine sincerity reflecting back at him. 

“Well, Kal, it’s about time we get ourselves something to eat,” Pa stated while pulling up Kal’s wheel chair. “And my wife cooked up my favorite!”

“How do you know?”

Pa’s grin widened. “Oh, I can smell her chicken dumplings from miles away.”

**************************************************************

Kal wasn’t sure how long he’d been spacing out. The breezy spring air left a sweet scent in his nose, and the mountainside view had a very peaceful presence about it. However, despite the surrounding serenity, Kal still felt incredibly anxious.

“Hey Mister! Can you pass us the ball?” A red headed boy shouted.

Kal looked at the ball that had rolled by his feet. “Oh, sure.”

Unconsciously, he attempted to stand up, and nearly tumbled out of his chair. Luckily he caught the edge of the porch just in time to prevent the fall. He then eased himself back into his seat before leaning down to scoop up the ball and tossed it back to the boy.

“Thanks!” the kid smiled.

After watching the boy run off towards his friends, Kal gritted his teeth together with frustration.

_‘I need to hurry up and heal… I don’t have time for this. I can’t believe I was so reckless… I wish…I need to get stronger.’_

“Mister, do you want to play with us?”

Kal was startled out of his thoughts.

“I-”

For some reason, the boy had returned, and was now leaning over the porch rail looking Kal square in the eyes.

“You always just watch, so I thought you might want to play.”

Kal’s head lowered. “I’m sorry, I wish that I could, but I can’t stand right now.”

The boy’s bright sapphires blinked curiously at Kal before he looked down at the dhampir’s casted feet. “Oh no, did your legs break?”

“Yeah… they did…” Kal mumbled lowly.

“Well, we can play a game where you don’t need to use them,” the boy smiled. “I mean, you do throw really far!”

“I…” Kal looked back at the boy, his eyes wide and entreating, so much so, Kal just couldn’t bear to say no. “Okay…”

The boy’s face lit up, and he waved back towards his friends, to which they cheered and came running.

“Children! How many times have I told you not to bother the other patients?” An older woman called from the doorway. About an hour had gone by with Kal playing with the kids, and he was already at the point of wondering where all their energy came from.

“Aww, we weren’t bothering him,” a little girl mewled with half a pout. “We were just playing together.”

“Yeah, he looked really lonely so we invited him to play,” the ginger-haired boy from earlier added.

“I did?”

After that, the woman began to make a shooing motion and eventually the kids laughed and ran away.

“I’m sorry,” the elderly woman apologized. “These little rascals are pretty pushy when they make new friends.”

“Oh, it’s fine.” Kal assured. “I was actually a little bored.”

“I bet!” the woman exclaimed with a wide-eyed look. “I heard you fell down a gulch and broke your back. Good thing that’s all you did.”

Kal nodded somewhat weakly before a bowl of pecans were suddenly placed in his lap.

“Well, then, if you're looking for something to do. Do you mind?”

“Oh, sure!” Kal nodded, but she was already handing him a nutcracker before he even finished answering.

The woman then smiled appreciatively before pulling up a nearby chair and going to work deshelling her own bowl of nuts. After several minutes of silence, Kal eventually spoke up.

“Umm, you wouldn’t happen to be Pa’s wife, would you?”

The woman chuckled. “What gave me away?”

“Well, he told me you took care of all the meals at this facility,” Kal glanced at the nuts. “and considering…”

“I see,” the woman smiled.

A small blush formed over Kal’s cheeks, and he looked at her from the corner of his eye. “By the way, your cooking is the best food I’ve ever eaten in my life. My rations are never going to be the same thanks to your wonderful meals.” 

“Military grade rations aren’t much to go by, but I'll gladly take your praise as a generous compliment. Thank you.” the woman smiled warmly.

“Well, Mam, I honestly never had many opportunities in my life to have a home cooked meal, but from what I have had, yours are certainly the best.”

“Haha, _Mam _!?” the woman exploded. “My you certainly are such a well-intention young man, but please, Kal. Just call me Ma.”__

__Kal’s blush deepened. “Oh, uh, sure…”_ _

__A few more moments of quiet went by, but for some reason the woman’s presence felt strangely calming to the dhampir._ _

__Eventually though, his mind began to wander again. Not wanting to ruin the moment, he spoke out again. “So, I was wondering…why are there so many children here? Most of them don’t appear to be injured.”_ _

__“Oh the children?” Ma parroted. She then looked fondly out at the group playing in front of them. “They're kids from districts whose parents were lost during battle. Until they are old enough to join the HA, they usually end up at the Central facility, but from time to time, Pa brings some kids in for us to take care since the South district gets less traffic than any of the others. It’s part of the reason you were transferred here since you're on medical leave for a while.”_ _

__Her eyes narrowed a bit._ _

__“These days, Central is too crowded with injured folks and orphaned children, so we don’t mind taking up a bit of the slack when we can.”_ _

__She looked back at Kal._ _

__“You know, some of these children are actually here because of you.”_ _

__“What?”_ _

__She nodded. “Yes, they’re from the town you helped before coming here. You saved their lives, Kal.”_ _

__Kal’s face darkened. “But their village was completely destroyed, and almost everyone was slaughtered. My whole regiment was wiped out too,” Kals voice started to break. “I, everyone was counting on me, but I wasn’t strong enough, and now all these kids are without their homes and families…”_ _

__Ma’s eyes softened. “Yes, it’s very unfortunate what happened…”_ _

__Suddenly she gasped._ _

__“Wow, you work really fast!”_ _

__Kal seemed a bit uprooted by her abrupt subject change, and it took him a minute longer than usual to realize what she was talking about._ _

__She lifted up the bowl of pecans from his lap and smiled. “Though, this wasn’t exactly a race, I'm still rather impressed. Are you always so diligent with everything you do?”_ _

__“Oh? I guess so…” Kal mumbled his cheeks once again growing hot._ _

__Her face slightly twisted while she examined his bowl further. “Well, I appreciate your intent, but because you were so focused on finishing, you ended up missing some of the good parts.”_ _

__Kal looked at his bowl and then to hers before he realized he’d actually cracked off several chunks of nuts along with the shells leaving his pecans looking a bit smaller than hers._ _

__“Oh, I’m so sorry!” Kal blurted with embarrassment._ _

__“It’s fine,” Ma reassured before she took the pliers from his lap “Let me show you the trick to getting it just right.”_ _

__Kal watched as she cracked the nuts from both their ends first rather than directly down the middle like he’d done. She then carefully peeled away the shell revealing a large and nearly perfectly intact pecan._ _

__“There, now you try.”_ _

__Kal warily took the nutcracker and mimicked what he saw. “That _is_ better and so much easier!” Kal acclaimed._ _

__Ma smiled brightly. “You see, Kal. You can always learn from your mistakes and get it right the next time,” she patted his lap. “So let’s not worry too much about what you didn't get right. I’m sure these next ones will turn out just right. Then I’ll make us a really great pie, and I’ll be sure to save you the first piece._ _

__“Th-thanks…” Kal smiled. His chest suddenly feeling a little less heavy._ _

__**************************************************************_ _

__Kal hit the ground and cursed. “Damn it! I don’t understand what the problem is? You said I was completely healed. So Why can’t I walk?”_ _

__Pa knelt down and started to help Kal up._ _

__“Well, medically, your muscles deteriorated quite a bit. Then again, they should still be strong enough to walk due to your dhampir physiology, however, your dhampir abilities can’t make up for muscle memory loss.”_ _

__Kal eventually made it back to his seat before Pa suddenly thumped him on the forehead and frowned. “However, if I had to put my finger on it, the problem is what’s going on up here.”_ _

__Kal rubbed his head and stared up at the cross armed man._ _

__“Did you really expect that after an injury that had you bedridden for over 3 months, you could just pick up where you left off? You're too busy thinking about how things _used_ to be, that you can’t ever focus on how they _can_ be._. Stop looking over your shoulder towards the past. There’s nothing you can do about it. It’s done and over with now. When a baby takes his first steps, he just looks ahead, and focuses on walking. If he were to remember all those times he fell trying before, and how much it hurt him, he would just give up and never figure out how to walk."_

__Kal looked at the ground solicitously before Pa suddenly reached a hand out to him and smiled._ _

__“So Kal, are you ready to start over from scratch. Are you ready to just put one foot in front of the other and look ahead?”_ _

__Kal looked at the hand and then back up at Pa before accepting it and nodding._ _

__**************************************************************_ _

__“My goodness, Ma, if you keep tearing up like that, you'll only make the boy feel worst,” Pa scolded._ _

__“Oh hush up,” the woman snapped while elbowing him in the ribs. “If I want to cry, then I’m going to do just that.”_ _

__Currently the couple was standing out at the end of the yard where the road started, a group of children hiding behind Ma’s dress, sniffling almost as badly as her._ _

__Ma dabbed the sides of her face with her apron and handed the dhampir a lunch box wrapped in a red clothed napkin. “Kal, dear, we're really going to miss having you around here. Please promise you’ll come by and see us some time.”_ _

__“And we don’t just mean when you're half dead,” Pa chuckled earning himself another jab in the side._ _

__“I…of course…” Kal smiled while accepting her gift. The smell of his favorite dumplings caught his nose._ _

__“Don’t forget, the first and third Sunday of every month is chicken dumpling night.”_ _

__“Then I'll make sure to request leave for one of those days.”_ _

__The sound of a carriage could be heard trotting from down the road. Kal looked over in the direction of the noise before turning back towards the group. “Well, my ride is here, so I have to get going.”__

Kal’s smile faltered and his eyes moved to his feet. “Thank you for everything you’ve done for me. You did so much more than help me with my injuries...I just…I don’t know what else to say besides…” Kal finally raised his head. “Thank you….” 

__Before he could finish getting the words out, Ma rushed the fidgeting dhampir and pulled him into a deep embrace._ _

__“Kal dear, please take care of yourself, and remember, if you ever need a place to rest more than just your head, you're always welcomed here. Don’t forget, you are our family now.”_ _

__After that, all the children also began to rush and hug him as well, and Pa smiled warmly back at him and nodded his head._ _

__“I, thank you so much,” Kal sighed contently._ _

__**************************************************************_ _

__“Well, well, well, if it isn’t our boy, Kal,” the man sitting outside the wooden porch proclaimed. “You don’t appear to be crippled and bleeding, so I wonder what brings you all the way out here?”_ _

__Kal came up to the man, and they patted each other on the shoulder in a cordial fashion._ _

__“Oh, well, I heard today was Ma’s birthday, so I wanted to come by and wish her well.”_ _

__Kal’s eyes began to dart away shyly. “I, um, also made her something.”_ _

__“Oh my, Kal, I didn’t know you were so talented!” Pa praised while looking at the carved wooden box with decorative designs on the top._ _

__“Well, I believe Ma is out back taking care of some laundry. Why don’t you give her a nice surprise?”_ _

__Kal nodded and began to make his way around the hospital, but he didn’t get far before a familiar chorus of voices called out to him._ _

__“KAL!”_ _

__“Look, it’s Kal!”_ _

__A group of children, not many coming up higher than his chest, came running up to greet the dhampir._ _

__Hey Kal, did you come to play with us?_ _

__Actually, I don’t have much time, but maybe I can before I leave, but first, I would like to wish Ma a happy birthday._ _

__The red headed boy’s cheeks puffed with disappointment. “Fine, then we’ll be here waiting when you get done.”_ _

__Kal patted the boy on the head. “Okay, Jimmy. See you later then.”_ _

__When he finally made his way around back, he could see the silhouette of the person he came to meet behind a large sheet that was currently being slung over a clothes line._ _

__He carefully crept up on the woman before giving her a light hug from behind the waist. “Hi, Ma.”_ _

__“Oh, Kal!” the woman shouted with surprise before returning the embrace. When she pulled away her face was a bit flush and her eyes were smiling as brightly as her lips. “My, every time I see you, I swear you get a little taller. “_ _

__Her face immediately turned to one of worry. “Are you alright? Did something happen?”_ _

__Kal chuckled at the woman giving him a quick scan._ _

__“I’m fine,” he assured. “I just came by to wish you a Happy Birthday.”_ _

__The woman’s eyes widened. “Oh goodness, Kal. You came all the way out here to fuss over me? You know you didn’t really have to,” she laughed lightly. “When you get to be about my age, birthdays are just a reminder of how much younger I’m not getting.”_ _

__“Yeah, but that still doesn’t mean you aren’t worth celebrating over.”_ _

__Ma’s cheeks went red, and she began to bat Kal’s shoulder playfully. “Kal, you are such a charmer. Why is it you aren’t married yet?”_ _

__Now it was Kal who looked embarrassed. “Err, umm, well…”_ _

__“Ma! Ma! Happy Birthday Ma!” two small shoeless girls shouted._ _

__“Oh Hey Kal!” they giggled as they immediately recognized their friend._ _

__“Ma, lookie, we made this for you!” the shortest of the two girl’s exclaimed while holding up a white flowered wreath._ _

__“Oh my, how gorgeous!” Ma exclaimed._ _

__The other girl nodded vigorously and blurted. “Ma, if you wear this, you can make a wish, and it will come true!”_ _

__Marth lowered her head enough for the girls to put the necklace and a matching crown on her. “Oh goodness, well I will certainly make sure to make a good one. Thank you so much for the lovely gift.”_ _

__She glanced over at Kal, but the dhampir had a lost and somewhat solemn look on his face._ _

__“Kal, are you alright, dear?”_ _

__The color suddenly returned to Kal’s eyes and he smiled down at her weakly. “Oh, umm, yeah, sure I’m fine…I was just remembering someone, er…something from a long time ago…”_ _

__For a moment, Ma continued to give Kal a worried look before deciding not to push the subject further. “Well, Kal, will you be able to stay for dinner?”_ _

__Kal shook his head. “Unfortunately, not, I actually need to head back to Central on the next carriage out. Tomorrow we're leaving for a big mission. I’m not exactly sure when I'll be able to come by again, but I'm happy that I was at least able to see you on your birthday.”_ _

__“Well then,” Martha replied while picking up the rest of the unhung laundry. “I know you can’t stay long, but I won’t have you leaving on an empty stomach. Come with me. I believe I still have some chicken dumplings left over from last night that I can warm up for you real quick.”_ _

__Kal took the basket of clothes from the woman’s arms, and looked at her with a bit of excitement. “Oh, haha, okay, thank you!”_ _

__*********************************************************_ _

__“Kal?”_ _

__Every time he sensed the dhampir’s presence coming from down the road, the man would make an effort to wait for him outside the front porch, however, this time, something felt a bit off.__

Pa smelled the heavy stench of blood in the air, and when his eyes finally caught a clear vision of the dhampir, he couldn’t help but feel his heart sink. 

__The young dhampir was dragging his sword along the ground stumbling towards the man and a good portion of his body was colored red._ _

__Pa rushed to meet Kal just in time to catch him before he fell. ”What happened to you son?”_ _

__Kal was now on his knees, forcing the man to kneel down beside him in order to properly hear him._ _

__“Why is it always only me who survives?”_ _

__“Kal…”_ _

__The dhampir lowered his face and struck the ground. “Why am I still so weak?”_ _

__Pa pierced his lips tightly together before speaking a bit more sternly than before. “Kal, you aren’t weak. You're actually one of the strongest young men I ever met. Both in body and in soul. The problem isn’t your strength. The problem is your mind._ _

__Kal, there's only so much one person can do, but until you can wrap your head around that fact, you're always going to feel this way.”_ _

__Kal didn’t respond and eventually Pa had to force his eyes forward._ _

__“Listen to me Kal, I was once like you before. I thought I had strength to carry the weight of world on my shoulders, but the truth of the matter is that you’re not some kind of a Superman and even if you were, you have to stop believing you're responsible for everyone's fate.”_ _

__Pa’s face twisted._ _

__“Every person makes their own choices, and the results of their decisions are what drive their destinies._ _

__Stop being so damn arrogant and thinking you can control the fate of another man. The only thing you need to focus on is your own life, and what you can and want to do with it.”_ _

__Kal’s sapphires enlarged with realization before he mumbled back. “But I want to help everyone. Especially the people I care about most.”_ _

__“Then that’s all you can do. Just help them as best as you can, and the rest of how their life goes is up to them, not you. As long as you help them to the best of your abilities, then you've done what you sought out to do.”_ _

__Kal looked at Pa desperately. “Is that really enough?”_ _

__Pa smiled back. “Yes son, it is.”_ _

__***********************************************************_ _

__“Are you feeling any better?” Pa asked when Kal made his way onto the front porch._ _

__Kal seemed only slightly surprised by the man’s presence._ _

__“I…yeah, I am, thanks to you and a nice big helping of Ma’s dumplings. She wouldn’t let me leave till I cleaned myself up, rested, and finished a plate.”_ _

__After Kal’s appearance, he ended up staying the night. When he tried to leave the next morning, Ma fussed at him till he agreed to wait it out another day._ _

__Pa let out a pleased laugh. “Well, she surely can make what one would call comfort food.”_ _

Kal nodded his agreement. 

__“So, I heard the news about what happened. Seems like several of our main forces took a pretty heavy hit during that last bout with the League,” Pa glanced up at Kal._ _

__The dhampir’s face darkened. “Yeah…my squadron, was…we…there aren’t many of us left. So few that they actually decided to just assimilate what’s left of us with other groups.”_ _

__Pa shrugged. “So, I guess it’s gonna take some time before all the arrangements are taken care of?”_ _

__“I guess so…” Kal mumbled._ _

__“I know so.”_ _

__“Pa?”_ _

__The older dhampir stood up from his seat, and patted his trousers. “That’s why I told Sawyer you’re going to be staying here for a while.”_ _

__Kal’s face was the picture of confusion. “What? Why?”_ _

__“To train,” Pa smirked while handing Kal back his own sword. All the blood and dirt was now wiped clean, and he could tell it'd been recently sharpened._ _

__“Train?” Kal echoed back._ _

__“Kal, I don’t think you lack the strength and the means to do what it is you are seeking out to do. Because true strength comes from what’s in here,” he tapped Kal on the chest. “And I can honestly say I haven’t known many with a heart as big as yours.”_ _

__Pa turned to look out at the mountains, his face transforming into a thoughtful shape._ _

__“Kal, I bet you wondered how a dhampir like me was able to end up with a normal human woman like Ma.”_ _

__“I, well yeah, I have wondered, considering the HA’s rules against interspecies marriages…”_ _

__Pa’s nose wrinkled._ _

__“Yeah, I know, that stupid law was made because the HA is so stuck on controlling the dhampir population, but Ma…she is barren and unable to have children of her own,. Due to her unfortunate circumstance, we were _allowed_ to wed.”_ _

__“Oh no,” Kal gasped. “I never knew. I'm so sorry-”_ _

__Pa began to chuckle and pat Kal on the back. “Ah, calm down Kal. That is a bridge she and I crossed together a long time ago, besides, she has plenty of children now to call her own, so there’s no need for you to worry over us.”_ _

__Kal still seemed troubled but decided not to question it further._ _

__“In any case, I didn’t bring this up so you could give me the sorry look you’re giving to me now. It’s because I told myself if I ever had kids of my own, I would pass my legacy to them. Up until now, I thought I would die with it, that is until I met you.”_ _

__Kal’s eyes widened at Pa’s suggestive look._ _

__“I know we aren’t kin, but if I ever did have son, I’d imagine and hope he would be someone like you.”_ _

__Kal’s eyes softened. “Pa…”_ _

__“You once mentioned a curiosity over how a dhampir like me was able to live so long, considering most dhampir’s die young and on the battlefield. Well, there are several ways I can answer that question for you, and I intend to reveal them all, however, the key to my longevity is the fact that I don’t hold back.”_ _

__Pa’s smile slightly dropped._ _

__“Kal, the HA is a group governed by humans, and their ways, but you and I, we are only part of that world, but the other half of our blood is something humans frown upon. That is why the HA tries so hard to control us._ _

__Everyone always fears what they don't understand and unfortunately, our forefather’s made some hard choices, and casted their lot with the humans. However, that still doesn’t mean we should deny what we are.”_ _

__Kal’s eyes shamefully drifted, but Pa wouldn’t let him fully look away._ _

__“Kal, I’m not telling you to cross any of your moral boundaries, but I will say this. Stop hating yourself so much. Learn to accept yourself for everything that you are. I know you have a lot of hatred for vampires, and they're responsible for the deaths of many of your friends and comrades, but that doesn’t mean you need to hold yourself in contempt as well._ _

Pa's eyes narrowed.

__I don’t know why creatures like us were created, but nothing and no one was ever made by mistake.”_ _

__Pa turned to face Kal directly and Kal was surprised to see that the man was now baring his fangs and had a pair of matching claws released._ _

__“Kal, there are abilities and skills you have buried deep within the parts of yourself that you want to deny so badly, but no matter how much you turn your eyes, there is no denying that you are what you are."_ _

__"A person’s blood and lineage isn’t what makes the man,” he pointed at Kal’s chest. “It’s their heart. So stop thinking yourself a monster. Once you're able to do that, then I can teach you the techniques I uncovered that allowed me to live to these old and grey years. Besides, I know someone like you can use these abilities for far better than I ever did.”_ _

__“I…” Kal lifted his head up higher and raised his shoulders. “Okay, I understand. Please teach me.”_ _

__To be continued…_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, for those of you wondering, Kal has actually been left in some pretty good hands during his separation from Bruce. Timeline wise, he met up with Ma and Pa four years after he last appeared in this story. It was a pretty rough time for him though. He kept pushing himself too hard, trying to make up for Pete’s death, and he felt like he failed Bruce as well. 
> 
> In any case, I really felt like he needed some real emotional support so he could heal his heart, and I want him to become more like Clark, and Martha and Jonathan had a lot to do with the calming of his soul. They are such great characters!
> 
> Okay well, for those who missed Kal, this story was for you, and for those who didn’t, don’t worry, the next chapter will be back on track and focused on Tim. 
> 
> By the way, Kal has not met Conner yet (or will I call him Kon, which would work better for this story?), but next time he appears, he’ll be around. I got plans for that guy! I did though finally get to sneak Jimmy into this fic, but he will have a bigger part later as well. I also really want to find a way to fit in Lois too!
> 
> Well, as always, thanks for all the support. See you next chapter :)


	20. Arkham

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this story was not abandoned, haha. I just kind of had an unlucky run with technology and lost a lot of data due to my writing tablet dying and my files not backing up properly. I had to rewrite this chapter, and I was so unmotivated to do a rewrite so I took a break. I am also sad because I lost the awesome chapter I wrote about Dick and Jason and also some drafts I did for other future chapters :(
> 
> It’s okay, I decided to make some changes now since I had more time to think over it. In any case, I hope this rewrite is okay. In my mind I keep telling myself the original was better, but I think that is just me being a pessimist…

_I was not the one who turned Tim, but I still bear the weight of responsibility for what happened to him. When I was ready to give up on everything, that boy brought me back to life, and in return, his was taken…_

***************************************************************

“Damn it!” the vampire snarled as he hit the dirt. His claws then dug into the gravel just before he felt the impact of his companion landing on top of him.

The second vampire let out a pained gasp trying his hardest to breath after the violent kick just received. 

“I suggest you leave and never return to this domain again.” A deep booming voice gnarred harshly.

“And who the hell are you to tell us what to do?” the first vampire spat while pushing his companion away and stumbling to his feet.

“Yeah this is unclaimed territory now!” the other vampire growled while frantically searching the dark alley for the source of the voice. 

Two glowing eyes appeared mere inches from the vampire’s face. “Wrong, this is _my_ territory."

A chill ran down the vampire's spine when he heard his aggressor’s icy tone. Then before he had time to respond, he was howling out in pain.

The thick splatter of crimson began to dress his face and clothes, and he watched in horror while his own severed arm flew out in front of him.

“What the hell?!” his companion balked while looking at his collapsed partner writhing and shrilling on the ground. 

“Are you with the League or the Court or something?” The vampire stammered. His eyes then widened with realization. “No, wait you’re _him_!”

He started to shake his head and back away before stumbled over his partner. “W-we have to get out of here, _now_!”

he shouted while grabbing his floundering friend.

After that, the two vampires shot off towards the rooftops leaving a trail of blood behind them.

Bruce silently watched the pair till he was certain they were on their way out of town. He then turned towards the woman cowering behind him and commanded. “Go home, now.”

“O-okay…” the woman stammered. She then scrambled to her feet and started to leave but not before turning towards her rescuer and quivering out, “t-thank you.” 

Bruce also watched her departure. Once he knew she was safe he tilted his head upwards and growled. “I know you're there. Show yourself.”

“Wow! That was incredible!” An elated voice sounded from the darkness.

Though the movement was too faint to detect, Bruce’s eyes slightly enlarged when he saw a boy who didn’t look more than 13 years old step out of the shadows and clap his hands.

“It’s really you, isn’t it? You’re the Dark Knight?”

The bridge of Bruce’s brow creased, but he didn’t reply.

This time the boy noticed the change in Bruce’s expression and was quick to address his confusion. 

“Oh, haha, I guess you don’t go around addressing yourself by that name, but that’s what the locals started to call you.”

The boy crossed his arms behind his back and herald in a generic voice. “The Dark Knight! A figure cloaked in shadows who protects the citizens from criminals and vampire attacks. Protector and defender of the Gotham territory!”

The boy looked over his shoulder and back at the silent Bruce. “And just as I thought, you’re a vampire yourself.”

He chuckled. “Most people thought you were a rogue dhampir, but from the stories I heard, it was obvious you were using shadow magic, and that’s not something dhampirs can do.”

Bruce’s eyes shrank into a dangerous shape. “Who are you?”

The boy’s smile tipped further. “Well, I’m actually one of your biggest fans. I have been since I was little.” His expression suddenly deflated, and he frowned. “That’s why I’m really sorry I have to do this.”

“What-” 

Before Bruce could finish speaking, the boy pulled something out of his satchel and threw it to the ground.

Suddenly a bright light and a tearing sound filled the alley. Bruce’s heightened senses screamed out in agony.. This was an attack the vampire was already familiar with, but no matter how many times he experienced it, it never got any less painful.

“GOTCHA!” The boy cheered just before Bruce was kicked so hard he had to stumble backwards.

Unable to see or hear, Bruce wrapped himself in a shadowy cloak and readied himself for a second attack, but it never came.

Eventually, the ringing in Bruce’s ears went away. He strained open a blurry eye and saw them image of a smiling boy triumphantly standing in front of him.

Bruce gritted his fangs and stepped towards the child but was immediately met with resistance.

A small jolt of pain washed over the vampire when he ran into an invisible obstruction.

“What is this?” Bruce asked while examining the very faint field around him.

“It’s a light barrier,” the boy answered.

Bruce’s muscles tensed when he vaguely remembered his last encounter with such a device. Then again, something about this one was different. It was much smaller than he remembered and he didn't see any clerics generating it.

“Are you with the HA? Is this some kind of new weapon?” 

“Ha!” the raven-haired child scoffed. “The HA wishes they came up with this, but they're still using those outdated clerics barriers." His grin widened. "No, with the exception of my father’s sword, I’ve created all my own weapons.” 

Bruce eyed the barrier one last time before redirecting his scowl towards the boy. “What do you want?”

“What I want?” the boy echoed before his voice dropped an octave, and he lowered his head. “What I want is to clear my family’s name, and unfortunately the only way I can see myself doing that is by turning you in first. 

He lifted his eyes back to meet Bruce's face. “You see, the HA was perfectly fine with you kicking the League out of this territory. They thought after you did that, this area would be ripe for the taking, but then you started to viciously attacking them as well, and now thanks to that, there's a hefty bounty on your head.”

“None of them had any business trespassing here,” Bruce growled. 

“Why?” the boy asked with a quirk of his head. “Because this territory belongs to you, Mr. Dark Knight…Mr. _Bruce Wayne_.”

Bruce’s face immediately betrayed his surprise, and the boy couldn’t help but chuckle in response. “Yeah, I figured out who you were a long time ago. Bruce Wayne, the son of Thomas and Martha Wayne, the former proprietors of this domain.”

Bruce pierced his lips together, his glare growing more intense. The boy merely shook his head and continued on with his explanation.

“Several years ago, the Court claimed they were killed during a battle between the League and the HA, and their son disappeared shortly after. Everyone assumed you were dead, and since then this territory has become a war zone.”

The boy’s face darkened as though he were remembering something, and he balled up his fist. “The League and the Court were the first to take advantage of the opportunity, but because of their feuding, neither side was actually able to claim this land. They did, however, take up residence in the areas they conquered.” He smirked at Bruce. “That is until you showed up and kicked them out."

"Then you spent the last eight or so years driving them all away, cleaning up this land, trying to put it back to the way that it was before the Waynes passed.” He paused and looked at the ground thoughtfully. “Despite being vampires, the Waynes really were the protectors of this land. They went to great lengths keeping this domain peaceful for humans and vampires alike, and that's why the HA never bothered them. That is until they started creating new weaponry and discovered many of the materials they needed were here.”

A moment of silence went by before the boy’s glossed over eyes reanimated, and he smiled back at the pureblood knowingly.

“Anyways, your pattern got me thinking, and after I started to gather all the information of your sightings, I realized you kept your exploits contained in a very well defined region, but there was no way that was just a coincidence, right Bruce? You were just simply kicking out all the trespassers from your land.”

Bruce’s glower dimmed, admittedly he was more than a little impressed with the child’s deductions, and at this point he wasn’t exactly sure how he wanted to respond. That is until the boy’s face suddenly turned frantic, and he began to shout. “I don’t get it Bruce. Why did you leave? And when you returned, why didn’t you make it clear to everyone who you were? Wouldn’t it have made things easier?”

Bruce lowered his face and bitterly replied. “Nothing is ever simple when it comes to the League, Court, and the HA.”

“I guess not, but still…” the boy let out a resigned sound. “You went too far, Bruce. I don’t know what exactly changed, but over the last several months, you’ve become ruthless. Although the HA was never very pleased with you opposing them, the things you’ve started to do now are unforgivable. Before they it was just a few bruises and damaged egos, but now you're actually crippling people?”

Bruce leered back darkly and smirked. “I told them to leave, and they kept returning. So I finally got fed up. Now I hope my message is clear. There's a price to pay for trespassing in my territory. They should be happy I at least let them leave with their lives intact.”

The boy looked back at Bruce with a bit of shock. He then smiled somewhat sadly and sighed. “I was afraid you would say something like that…well, at least this makes it a little bit easier for me,” and with that statement the boy struck the ground with his boot revealing a small stone buried under the ground. He then stepped on it causing it to shatter, and the barrier wall where the stone was hidden dissolved.

He then immediately threw something else towards the ground,. The moment it made contact with the dirt, it burst into a cloud of billowing smoke.

“What is this?” Bruce flinched while backing away from the gas.

“Aconitum,” the boy replied. He then threw another stone in place of the one he’d shattered, trapping Bruce back inside the barrier with the smoke. 

“I figured out a way to convert it into the form of a gas. It kills normal humans, but only _temporarily_ kills vampires. Which is perfect for knocking you out.”

Bruce attempted to cover his face with his cloak, but it was already too late. He’d already breathed in too much of the toxin and was now violently coughing. 

“I really am sorry things had to be this way,” the boy apologized while watching Bruce collapse to the ground. “I really have no other choice…”

After watching the pureblood’s boy go still, the boy removed the stone he placed causing the wall to come down. He then backed away and waited for all the smoke to clear before he started to fish in the dirt for the other three stones he’d hidden. He then stared sadly at the vampire, before he taking restraints out of his bag.

However, before he could even finish pulling them out, he was suddenly slammed to the ground.

A pair of fierce claws sunk into his arms, and Bruce's knee pressed down on hard into the boy’s rib cage so he could barely breathe.

“What?” the boy gasped out in pain. 

“How did you?” He attempted to raise his head, but Bruce grabbed his neck and slammed it back down.

“Unfortunately for you, child, I once had a rather wicked master who subjected me to intense training. Thanks to her, I developed an immunity to many poisons.

Bruce let out a dry laugh.

"Did you really think you could take me to that accursed group _alive_? I will admit, you've gotten closer than the others they sent. Such a pity your talents are wasted working with the Hunter’s Association.”

“Screw the HA!” the boy managed to spit back. “I could give a damn about them!”

Bruce slightly eased his grip. “Then why are you so intent on turning me into them? Is this really just about money?”

“No!” the boy shouted. “I just...I have to turn you in. It’s the only way they'll let me come back and clear my family’s name!”

Bruce glared at the boy and debated what to do before eventually releasing him from his unforgiving hold.

“I don’t understand what you are talking about, nor do I care,” Bruce muttered. “Since you aren’t actually associated with the HA, I will refrain from breaking all your limbs, but this is your last warning.” He started to wald away. “Pray we never cross paths again,”

“Bruce wait!” The boy called out.

Bruce stopped, but made no attempt to turn around.

“I…” they boy’s voice started to drop, and he lowered his head. “You’re right, I can’t kill you, and I didn’t even rwant to capture you either, but meeting you at least confirmed one thing. You really are the person I thought you were,” he lifted his face back up and his voice began to rise. “Just like you, this place is my home, and I want to protect it too. That’s why I'm asking you to at least hear me out.”

Silence followed before Bruce quietly replied. “You have five minutes.”

The boy’s face crumpled to relief. “Thank you."

Bruce just grunted and waited for the child to plead his case.

The reason I was trying to capture you was so I could return to the HA and retrieve something my father left behind. You see, my father used to be a member of the Hunter’s Association, he even held a seat on the high committee. Because of that, he kept a log of many things that happened.”

The raven-haired child let out an idle sigh.

“I thought if I captured you, the HA would allow me to return to Central, and then I could retrieve it.”

Bruce lifted his head. “Return?”

The boy’s eyes got darker. “Well…my family was excommunicated. My father was accused of being a League spy. As a result he was stripped of his title, and…put to death...”

Bruce felt the boy move closer, and his voice rose. 

“But none of that makes sense. Why would my father give up everything he worked so hard for? There' no way any of it's true. I don’t know anyone more devoted to the cause than him. He would _never_ betray this city!”

Now the child was shaking on the verge of tears.“No one believed, and I had no evidence. That is until I received a letter from my father a week after his death. I guess he knew he was going to be framed, so he arranged for a message to be delivered to me. The message was very vague though. I think he was afraid it might be intercepted by the HA, but I did manage to get one important thing out of it. A place called Arkham.” 

Finally Bruce turned to face the child. “As in the Arkham family?”

The boy looked back at Bruce.

“Yes, the vampire family that used to be you sublords. I spent months investigating their hospital, but I never found anything, but there's no way my father sent me that message by mistake.”

The boy took another step forward, his eyes now pleading and brimming with tears.

“Bruce, I know my father was framed! He found out something about Arkham that the HA wanted to keep hidden. That's why they killed him and dragged the Drake name in the dirt. What the HA did though was unforgivable, and I won’t rest until I restore my family’s honor. The HA needs to be held responsible for what they did!”

Bruce felt something inside him stir when he looked down at the wide-eyed desperate boy. How many times had the vampire seen this sight? How many more times would fate tempt him with inevitable tragedy?

“I see,” the vampire finally replied with a detached. “Fine, I will investigate this matter _by myself_ ," and with that final statement the pureblood whipped his cape and disappeared into the night.

********************************************************

Bruce made his way down the long dark halls of the empty hospital. In his younger days, he remembered this place as a flourishing clinic where both human patients would go.

Though the staff members were all human, the establishment was owned by the Arkhams. They were an old wealthy family of elite vampires who oversaw this particular region of the Wayne’s domain.

That is until the matriarch of the Arkham family disappeared without a trace. Bruce vaguely remembered his father mentioning the event, but the young pureblood was not at all interested in the happenings of any family but his own. The only thing he knew was the mystery was never solved, and when her son Amadeus Akrham took over, the hospital was shut down.

When Bruce first approached the building, he didn’t detect anything out of the ordinary, however, the closer he got to the center, the more he felt a very faint and peculiar power.

“I had a feeling you would come here,” the boy smiled when Bruce eventually entered the room.

Bruce frowned. “What are you doing here? I told you I would handle this."

The boy’s amused expression dropped, and he looked back at the vampire in a challengingly manner. “If you think I'm going to sit idly by and not do anything when my family’s honor is at stake, then you are sorely mistaken.”

He stood taller. “And if you have a problem with that, you mine as well just kill me now, because I promise as long as there is breath in my lungs, I won’t stop fighting.”

The vampire let out a frustrated sound and started to inspect a nearby wall. 

“Very well. Do as you like,” he muttered. 

The boy let out his own strained breath and seemed relieved Bruce didn’t take him up on his offer.

“So I bet you're wondering how I knew to come here,” the boy replied while standing beside Bruce. He then leaned downward in such a way Bruce couldn’t help but see his smirk. “It’s for the same reason you did. I investigated this entire hospital inside out. I even went as far as looking for any secret passageways, but I came up empty.” He pulled out another crystal from his satchel and waved it by the wall Bruce was examining causing the stone to light up.

“The only anomaly I managed to detect was at the center of the hospital. I kept getting a strange energy reading, but I never managed to uncover anything. It’s just a wall, and behind it there's nothing out of the ordinary.”

“Perhaps to the human eye.”

“What do you mean?” the boy asked while he watched Bruce place his palm against the wall.

The pureblood face twisted face and he jerked his hand back. “There is a shadow barrier here.”

“A what?”

Bruce’s mouth slightly distorted revealing a pair of clenched fangs.

“It is a high level barrier that vampires are able to create. To put it simply, it is a misdirection spell we use to hide things within our shadows so no one is able to see or approach it without our permission.

Bruce's eyes tapered.

It is, however, a very complicated and taxing spell that requires a tremendous amount of energy. An extremely powerful vampire must be responsible for creating this. Especially since I wasn’t even able to detect it until I came this close.”

Bruce’s voice lowered and muttered more to himself. “How could I have I missed something like this…”

“Can you break it?” the boy asked.

Bruce looked at his hand which was now red and slightly swollen. “No, but perhaps I can…” Bruce took in a deep breath and in one quick motion slammed his hand on the wall. “Tear it!”

“Ah!” the boy gasped when a dark smoky substance shot out from behind Bruce’s hand. It then started to spread across the wall until the entire edifice turned black.

The vampire immediately pulled his hand back and held it to his chest. There was a pained expression in his eyes and his fangs were pressed tightly against his lips.

“Bruce are you okay?”

Bruce slowly exhaled before mumbling. “I will manage. It just took a bit more energy then I imagined…” 

After confirming that the vampire was alright, the boy returned his attention to the shadowy tunnel thatjust formed in place of the wall. “Well, then, what are we waiting for?”

Just as the boy took a step towards the darkness, Bruce grabbed him and pulled him back.

The boy looked at the vampire and saw almost undetectable concern in the pureblood's eyes.“Drake, once we enter through this barrier, my abilities will be greatly limited. A vampire’s shadow is the very essence of their spirit and for me to enter into another vampire’s realm means the loss of my own abilities.”

The boy looked at Bruce supisciously. “Why are you telling me this?”

“Because I want you to be prepared, otherwise you will become a liability.”

The child’s lips slightly curled. “Liability? Does that mean you’re actually going to work with me?” 

Bruce’s frown deepened, and he let out a sigh. 

“As long as our goals align, and you continuously ignore my warnings, I supposed it would be best maintain a… _brief_ alliance, but once this case has been resolved, you and I will never meet again.”

The boy turned his face away from Bruce, but the vampire could still clearly see his smile. “Okay, Bruce. I accept your temporary partnership.”

To Be Continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, sorry Tim and Bruce’s meeting wasn’t all warm and fuzzy like with Dick and Jason, but at this point in the story, Bruce is just not the same person he used to be. He just wants to be left alone because he is afraid that if he gets close to anyone, they will become another victim of his life. Good thing comic Tim was overly persistent, and I intend to make this Tim do the same. Grumpy Bruce needs his Robin.
> 
> Also, I have finally sneaked some of the main plot into this chapter, and I felt maybe I should do a little bit of explaining about what Bruce was doing all that time with Dick and Jason because I don’t think I really ever made it very clear before. 
> 
> What it came down to was a huge turf war over the Wayne land between the Court and League (everyone thought Bruce killed himself or something), and the people of Gotham (okay I finally decided just to call it that) all became the victims and bystanders of the feuding. When Bruce returned home, everything was in pretty bad shape, but with the help of Dick and Jason, they managed to get closer to returning things back to the way they were before Bruce left. However, Bruce never revealed that he returned because he just did not want to be at all involved with the Court or the League. Instead he just took on the persona of this shadow figure who went around cleaning up Gotham and getting rid of the Court and League presence with the exclusion of any of the previous Wayne sublords. Okay, so I hope his conversasion with Tim made that bit clear for those who don’t want to read my long ass author notes, lol.
> 
> In any case, goodluck to you, Tim. Luckily you are the clever and patient Robin Bruce needs right now. I have a lot in store for you :)
> 
> Well, I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. sSee you next chappie and thanks for not giving up on this story just yet, haha!


	21. Asylum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was another rewrite due to me losing all that data, but I changed the direction of the story a little, so it felt less boring to write, and I think it's actually better than the original. I guess the one good thing about my tablet breaking is it gave me time to rethink this story and make it better :)

“What…what is this place?” The boy stammered as he stared wide-eyed at the large facility.

When the pair first entered into the dark unknown, he wasn’t sure what to expect. Admittedly, Bruce had alarmed the boy with all his talk of vampire shadows and realms, but when they stepped past the dark entrance, what he saw was much less foreboding than what he imagined.

“It looks like a hospital…” the boy paused. “Or a prison?”

“I think more so the latter,” Bruce replied while critically examining the barred rooms around them. “Everyone appears to be locked in their rooms. Also, several of the patients here are criminals I incapacitated and left for the Court and HA to deal with,” he gritted his fangs. “I had no idea they were being brought here…”

“What?” the boy blurted, before he was roughly grabbed by the wrist and pulled behind a nearby crate.

“Shh, someone is coming,” Bruce warned. He then placed a hand near the child’s mouth in a suggestive manner. “Keep your breath as still as possible. They are all vampires.”

The boy shook his head obediently before he and Bruce both turned their attention back on the pair.

“Did you find anything?” One of the men asked while looking at the wall Bruce and the boy had entered through. Luckily for them, the tear in the barrier was already closed.

“No,” the vampire’s companion replied. “But he said there was some kind of disturbance at this location.”

The first vampire let out an irritated sound. “The barrier is perfectly fine. You can see so yourself. The doctor is just as paranoid as ever.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” the second vampire groaned with a slight eye roll. “Let’s report back.”

After the pair was far from sight, Bruce finally stood up and growled. “It appears the Court is definitely involved in this matter.” 

“How do you know?”

“The armor they wear is that of members of their special tactical unit. They generally take care of jobs outside of guarding Court members which typically include kidnapping and espionage.” Bruce’s fists tightened. “I’ve had the displeasure of dealing with them on more than one account.”

“What do you think is going on here?”

“I don’t know, but I intend to find out once we find Arkham.”

*************************************************

Not much time had passed with Bruce and the boy investigating the facility. From what Bruce gathered, there were more than a hundred human and vampire prisoners being kept in the hidden facility. He also noticed several examination rooms with the faint scent of blood and chemicals coming from the tables, floors, and walls.

Not exactly sure what they should be looking for, Bruce headed in the direction of the strongest presence he could make out.

“Ah, that’s him! It’s Amadeus Arkham,” the boy exclaimed when they turned their next corner. Not too far down the hall was an older looking vampire with pepper speckled hair and a clean cut beard. Currently he was exiting an examination room and his white lab coat was splattered with blood.

Bruce quickly pulled the boy back behind the wall and covered him with his cloak so they both blended into the shadows. He then placed a finger to his mouth, and the boy nodded back his understanding.

“Doctor? How did it go?” The guard who was waiting outside the room asked.

Amadeus pierced his lips and scowled. “This one died too, and he only lasted half as long as the last one. Damnit, I told the Court that I need dhampir specimens! The humans just don’t have what it takes!”

“Well, you know it’s extremely difficult for them to locate any dhampirs that are not under the HAs care.” a woman trailing him replied.

Amadeus glared back at the woman and snorted. “That town in the Southern region, I thought they said there were dhampirs hiding out there?”

“There _were_. However, the HA’s Special Operations unit arrived and managed to rescue and procure all the survivors. You will just have to wait till this Spring after the Induction Trial. There are always a few scraps leftover that don’t seem to have what it takes.”

“I don’t want to wait that long! I’m on the verge of a break through!” The doctor grumbled. He then continued on a rant that none of his companions seemed all that excited to hear.

“Induction trial?” Bruce unconsciously questioned.

The boy made a pained expression. “Maybe they mean…well, I hoped the rumor wasn’t true, but whenever dhampir children are first brought into the HA, they undergo special training to rid them of their...vampire instincts. They call this initiation the Induction Trial.”

Bruce continued to stare at the boy wordlessly pressing him to further explain.

“Rumor has it that the dhampirs that fail are…executed.”

“More like, they are brought here,” Bruce grounded bitterly.

“This is terrible,” the boy exclaimed. “They're sending those dhampir children here to be experimented on?”

“It would also explain the stories about dhampirs that not part of the HA being abducted,” Bruce added. “How long has this actually been going on?”

 _‘Even back when my father was still alive?’_ 0

The boy brought a hand to his chin and stared thoughtfully at the ground. “But what is the nature of these experiments?”

Bruce stood a little taller. “We'll just have to ask the doctor himself.”

***************************************************

Amadeus scribbled furiously in his notebook, his soiled lab coat thrown carelessly to the ground amongst piles of books and papers.

When he heard the door to his office open, he didn’t even bother looking up to address the person who entered. 

“I told you already not to disturb me!” the doctor snapped.

“Hello, doctor."

Amadeus’s hand froze as the chill he felt run down his spine made its way to his fingertips. Slowly he raised his head and his eyes reluctantly met those of his unknown visitor.

He gasped and somehow his already pale face turned whiter. “T-thomas? Is that you? Impossible!”

Still paralyzed with the fear, Amadeus didn’t have time to react before he was roughly slammed face first into his desk. 

“Dr. Arkham, what exactly is going on here?” Bruce gritted through a voice that was both furious but tamed.

“That’s none of your BUSINESS!” Amadeus snarled while trying to lift his head.

“Ahh!” The doctor shouted when he felt his arm being twisted behind his back in a direction it was never meant to turn.

Bruce waited for the doctor to stop whimpering before growling out again. “As I was saying, what is going on here? What are you doing here, and who is creating this barrier?”

“Who is creating this barrier?” the doctor repeated incredulously. “The question here is how did you get past it?”

The doctor wailed out in pain again as a sharp knee ground into lower spine. 

“I’m the one asking the questions here,” Bruce spat. He then lowered his face just a few inches from the doctor’s ear. “Now unless you want to be bitten and have the truth forced out of you by becoming my slave, I suggest you answer me.”

“So you _are_ a pureblood…” Amadeus gasped while trying to get a better look at Bruce but only earning himself another face plant into his desk.

Amadeus grunted, and then eventually let out a resigned laugh. “Fine. I guess I don’t have a choice but to answer.” 

He proudly smirked. “ _I’m_ the one creating this barrier.”

“Impossible. You don’t have the abilities to do such a thing.”

“Oh, don’t I?” the doctor sneered. “That’s just like you purebloods. Thinking you’re so high and mighty and above the rest of us. Well, when my work here is complete, that will no longer be the case.”

“You aren’t making any sense,” Bruce gritted.

“Of course I’m not to a feeble minded plebeian!” The doctor scoffed but was quick to regret his insult when he heard the sickening sound of bones and muscles tearing.

Bruce took a step back and waited for the doctor’s writhing cries of agony to die down, Amadeus’s left arm was now rendered useless. 

When the doctor’s breath started to normalize, Bruce continued with his interrogation.

“Now I won’t ask again. Who is creating this barrier? Who is responsible for all of this?”

“I told you already,” the doctor sniveled while nursing his broken arm. “I’m creating the barrier, but not by any means you would use. I’m sure you noticed several captive vampires here when you first entered. Well, I figured out a way to harness their energy, and with their combined strength, I was able to create a barrier more powerful than any pureblood ever has.”

Bruce’s eyes widened with disbelief, and Amadeus must have caught the expression because his own pain twisted features started to turn smug.

“You see, the HA has discovered all kinds of interesting ways to harness vampire energy through the use of crystals and very special blood.”

“What?” Bruce balked.

Amadeus smiled. “Yes, as mighty as we are, a vampire’s major crutch is their dependence on blood. It reigns and rules over our very existence. So much so those who have the purest of blood are able to control those who aren’t. Hence the reason you purebloods have gone so many years lording over the rest of us, but there is one person whose is even more powerful than the purest of our kind, and even you have to kneel to that power.”

“What do you mean?” Bruce questioned with a bit more alarm. 

“The age of purebloods ruling over the vampire race is coming to an end,” Amadeus herald proudly. “When I complete my research, we’ll finally have the means to fight against you!”

Bruce felt his apprehension rise further at Amadeus’s fanatic expression. He then started to question him further but the door suddenly swung open.

“Bruce,” the small boy called out nervously. “I think we need to go. I don’t know how, but he somehow alerted the guards and there's a whole group of them coming this way.”

“Bruce?” the doctor uttered back once realization took him. “You are…you’re Thomas’s son?”

Bruce narrowed his eyes before dashing towards the door and commanding. “Let’s go.” 

********************************************************

“I don’t know how you two managed to get in here, but you aren’t going to be leaving,” the vampire snarled while lunging at Bruce earning himself a hard kick to the ribs.

He cringed and stumbled backwards into another vampire who’d seemed just as disoriented. 

“Who the hell are these guys? I’ve never seen anyone move like him…” the vampire ticked as he wiped away the bit of blood from his lips.

“And the kid is just a human…” his companion huffed back. “Is he part of the HA?”

Bruce had to admit, despite his small stature, the young boy had quite an interesting and rather impressive fighting style. No doubt someone had already trained this boy, and though his skills were a bit stiff and mechanical, he seemed to have a solid handle on the important fundamentals and good instincts. Combined with his gadgets and tricks, the boy was doing a good job holding his own.

However, Bruce knew that these vampires were on an entirely different level than most the thugs he dealt with. They were elite members of the Court who were bred for battle, and the boy still had quite a bit of training left.

“Drake! Watch out!” Bruce shouted when one of the vampires hiding above them threw a chained spear at the boy.

“Bruce!” the boy shouted when he was suddenly shoved. He then watched in horror as the pureblood was cleanly impaled through his right shoulder. The attacking vampire tugged hard on the chain and pulled back through Bruce.

Bruce let out a pained hiss. The groves of the serrated spearhead were digging and snagging into his muscles. 

Another vampire tried to take advantage of Bruce’s impairment, but the boy was quick to parry his attack.

Once again, the vampire above them jerked on the chain and started to reel Bruce backwards, but he underestimated the pureblood’s strength. Bruce managed to grab the chain with his left hand and yanked the vampire down from his ledge. He then wrenched the spear out of the vampires hands. Once the slack returned, he ripped the spear out of his shoulder causing a large amount of blood to pour out along with a sizable mass of flesh.

Bruce cursed lowly under his breath. He knew this particular style of spear was meant to only be removed surgically or deadly fashion, but he couldn’t risk someone else snagging him during battle.

“Bruce, are you okay?” The boy asked.

Bruce pressed against his injury and nodded.

It was at this point he realized that a majority of their pursuers had disappeared with the exception of the vampire Bruce forced from the rafter who was groaning on the ground and slowing regaining consciousness.

That's when a flash of light suddenly blazed around them, and both Bruce and the vampire fell to their knees.

“Damn it! How could you guys set up a barrier with me still inside it?” the vampire shouted.

“Sorry, those are the breaks,” one of the other vampires shrugged from outside the field. “This guy is obviously a pureblood so we rather not take any more chances, but considering his injury, it won’t be long till he’s sapped of all his fight.” 

“Bastards…” the vampire growled as he watched his compatriots laugh and walk away.

“Oh my god, you're losing so much blood!” the boy shouted. He then ripped a large strip of material from the front of his shirt off and dressed Bruce’s wound. 

“Of course he is,” the Court member chuckled. “And inside this barrier, he won’t be able to heal any time soon. Not unless he…” the vampire smirked through his fangs and started to draw closer. “… _eats_ you.”

“Keep away, or I’ll-”

“Or you’ll what?” the vampire jeered while continuing his approach.

Although his body felt impossibly heavy, Bruce tensed his muscles and started to will his battered body into a pouncing position, however, before the vampire could even get into range, the boy threw a strange vial of liquid onto him.

“What is this?” the vampire blinked before he was suddenly collapsing to the ground. “Ughh…my body can’t move…”

The boy stood proudly and watched his victim writhe on the floor. Bruce, didn't even hide his smirk and eased up his stance. He had to admit, the kid was beyond resourceful.

“I’ll get you for this, kid…” the vampire idly threatened before he eventually passed out.

******************************************************

“Bruce?”

The pureblood blinked a blurry eye open. He wasn’t sure when, but he was now sitting on the ground rested against a nearby pillar clutching his makeshift bandage which was soaked all the way through with blood.

“Drake…” Bruce murmured lowly. His voice was more ragged than he actually felt.

The boy’s concern eyes brightened, and he smiled at the vampire weakly. “Oh good, I thought you passed out.”

Bruce let out an idle laugh. “No, I am not that far gone, but this barrier,” he exhaled wearily. “This barrier is quite draining…”

“Yeah, I guess the HA also figured out a way to create light barriers with just crystals,” the boy looked up and studied the field around them. “Except it’s much stronger than mine…but then to share their discovery with the Court? ”

Bruce closed his eyes and sighed. “I suppose they are just waiting for me to expire before coming back to handle us.”

The boy’s face crumpled.

“Bruce, I’m sorry I got you into this mess. I was just so focused on figuring out why my father was framed, and I knew if I could get your help…” his voice began to shake. “This is all my fault, just like my father’s death. When will I learn to stop getting other people involved?”

For a moment the boy grew silent and head lowered his head and whispered. “Bruce, the truth is…my father’s death is all my fault.”

Bruce reopened his hazy blue eyes and looked at the trembling boy with question.

“He and I were never very close. He was too busy with his work. Fulfilling his duties on the Committee, just like his father, and his father before him. Of course, it was expected to one day take his seat, but I was never interested in politics. I actually was more fascinated with the HA's Science and Alchemy division. As you can tell, I've always shown an interest and talent for that kind of thing.”

The boy grimaced.

“But I’m the only son of the Drake family, and my father _“can’t have the Drake legacy wasted away on daydreaming and reverie,”_ as he always put it. _“Being a scientist is not a serious job, and it definitely won’t get a seat on the Committee.”_ So he forced me to join the academy as a hunter instead.”

Now the boy’s hands were balled so tightly, his nails were digging into his palms and his voice turned even harsher. 

“But the night before I left for training, I happened to overhear my father talking to another Committee member about a case involving several missing HA members. My father was confronting this man over it. However, the man eventually convinced my father to turn a blind eye. He said it was for the safety of his family. After that, I confronted my father, but he told me to drop the matter. That I was getting in over my head, and some things weren’t worth fighting over.”

The boy shook his head with frustration.

“But I was already so upset with him, and the things I said…I called him a coward and discredited his pride. I said so many other terrible things, but I didn’t fully understand what was going on. I was just angry that he was forcing me to join the academy, but I guess what I said really did end up getting to him, and he dug a little too deep, and the end result was….all of this.” 

Now the boy was shaking uncontrollably, and his voice was quivering. “If I hadn’t said those things, he'd still be…” he brought his hands to his face. “I wish I could just take back everything. I don’t care anymore about being a scientist, or about honor, or the HA! I just want my father back…”

After a few moments of silence, the boy let out a cynical laugh, and lifted his teary eyes back to meet Bruce’s gaze. 

“But he won’t be coming back. Not in this life. So I thought if I could at least restore his honor…” his face began to twist. “But now I just, I got myself in more trouble, and now I dragged you down with me, and I’m…” no longer able to hold back his feelings, the boy burst into tears. “I’m so sorry.”

Bruce closed his eyes and lifted his head while listening to the faint sobbing and gripping his shoulder. Right now his chest felt tight, and his heart was beyond heavy.

This was a story the pureblood knew all too well. A boy who didn’t realize the depth of his father’s love until it was already too late. It was the type of regret Bruce never wished upon another living soul.

“Do not give up just yet, Drake,” Bruce finally replied.

The boy’s cries began to stifle, and he stared back at Bruce in a daze.

Bruce winced as he finally removed his hand from his shoulder so he could use both his hands to help support his body and lean closer. “You told me you would keep fighting until there was no longer any breath left in your lungs, did you not? ”

The boy nodded back at Bruce numbly while wiping away some tears.

Bruce let out a thin sound of satisfaction and continued with his speech. 

“Hopes and dreams are kept alive by the ones who make them, and they will only die if you give up. You are the only one who holds authority over your own aspirations. Your fate is for you to decide. Men and monsters can take many things away from you, but they can’t take what’s in your heart.”

He placed a comforting hand to the boy’s lap and even though he didn’t smile, he gave the boy a tender eye. 

“I promise you, Drake. As long as you are willing to fight, I will do everything in my power to see to it that you achieve your wish. So don’t lose your determination. If you do that, then you will truly lose.”

“Bruce…” the boy mumbled before he sniffled on one last tear and started to laugh.

Bruce’s brow furrowed. Though his goal had been to cheer the boy up, he wasn’t expecting this kind of reaction after his heartfelt speech.

“What’s so funny?” Bruce asked.

“That you keep calling me Drake,” the boy finally managed answer through a chuckle. He then looked back at the vampire with a bright grin. “But I guess it’s my fault for never telling you my name.” He held out his hand. “It’s Tim, Timothy Drake.”

Bruce accepted the boy’s gesture and smiled back. “Ah, Timothy? That’s a good name…”

To Be Continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started to notice something. I sure like to beat the snot out of Bruce and Kal in this series. I mean, I guess I did kind of kill Jason for a second, but Bruce and Kal I just keep writing into bloody near death situations. I promise I really do love them, but they both lead very dangerous lives, so I guess it can’t be helped.
> 
> Tim is such a sweetheart though. I am glad to finally be writing a story about him. I know he is the most calculative of the Robins, but I think his intuition also makes him very patient and sensitive, and the fact that he dealt with Damian’s shit for so long (how many times did Damian try to kill him?) makes so much sense now, haha. But he also has demonstrated many times in the comics how tough he is and he was a great leader for the Teen Titans, and I feel he is a seriously underappreciated Robin. I mean, he is the Robin that pulled Bruce out of his mental and emotional hell and put him back together! In any case, he still has a little ways to go to win over Bruce in this story, but it will be worthwhile to them both when he does, and he is good at giving Bruce insight to a lot of things, so I hope he can play that role here too.
> 
> Well, hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. It won’t be long till part two of this story is complete. Then I can finally bring everyone together! I don’t think Damian will be showing up till the third part though, and I am currently working on the return of Jason and Dick, and finally introducing Kon. So much left to do, but it’s been a fun ride. Thanks again everyone!


	22. Unbound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can see the light at the end of the tunnel, and I think I have recovered from the funk caused by the loss of all my data. So now I started to get back in the groove of writing this story again! It’s good to be able to be excited to write again :)

“Bruce?” the boy stammered. When there was no response, he lightly shook the vampire’s arm.

His fingers tingled at the sensation of icy skin, and though he knew the body temperature of vampires was usually low, the pureblood felt colder than he remembered him being. 

“Bruce!” Now Tim’s voice was on the verge of a shout as he shook him with more desperation. “BRUCE!?”

“Ah, so the mighty have finally fallen,” A haughty voice hummed from the shadows.

Tim quickly whipped his head in the direction of the sound.

Two pair of glowing eyes stepped into view and the shadows of a few more lurking vampires appeared. “I guess that means the not so mighty will too.”

Tim clenched his fist and readied his sword.

“Good, I’ve been looking forward to sinking my teeth into that sweet little bird for a while now,” one of the vampires chuckled. 

“Don’t be an idiot,” the first vampire scolded. “Arkham is going to want to keep him for testing.” 

“Who’s to say the boy didn’t put up a fight that ended with him having a little mishap?” One of the vampires sneered. “Arkham will be too ecstatic to have that pureblood specimen to even care about one kid.”

“Good point. I like the way you think,” his companion laughed back.

The boy stood to his feet and got into a defensive position. He then watched carefully while the vampire took an odd crystal from his pocket and tapped it against another crystal on the ground. It was at that moment, the barrier wall dissolved.

“Come here little birdy,” the vampire cooed while motioning his gnarled claw. “Don’t be afraid. We might bite, but we promise it won’t hurt.”

Tim’s eyes were now large and he took several steps back until he was almost against the wall.

The entire group of vampires circled him with wolfish grins. 

The boy dropped his stance, and the first vampire smirked as his resignation. That is until Tim smiled. “You’re right. It won’t hurt…well not me at least.”

“What?”

Just as the words left his mouth, the vampire felt his skull get bashed against his nearby companion. The other vampires instantly whirled around, but by then Bruce had already kicked two of them to the ground.

“Nice one!” Tim cheered. He then snatched up the crystal that was dropped by the first vampire before leaping over his incapacitated partners, and landing beside Bruce. 

“We heard your heart stop.” One of the vampires sniveled out. 

Bruce smirked. “No, you just thought it stopped because I slowed it to a rate that was nearly indetectable.”

“Y-you were just faking?” 

“Yup,” Tim grinned. “Just long enough for you idiots to drop the barrier.”

Tim looked up at Bruce, who nodded back, before they both took a few steps back. One of the vampires realized what was going on, but Tim spoke up before he had a chance to warn them.

Tim examined the outside of the barrier. “Wow, this _is_ a really interesting invention.” He twirled the crystal he plundered in his finger. “So now how does this thing work again? I just tap here?”

“WAIT!” the vampire shouted, but by then the barrier was already back up. 

************************************************

“What are we going to do now?” Tim huffed while trying to keep up with Bruce’s long strides. 

“We need to destroy this Shadow field. It’s the only way we can free all these captives.”

“How are you going to do that?” Tim asked while eyeing Bruce’s hand which was still clutching his injury. “You’re already seriously weakened and hurt. Do you really think that's something you can do?”

Bruce grimaced. “It doesn’t matter what I _think_ , what matters is what I _have_ to do.”

Tim suddenly stopped running which caused Bruce to break and turn around.

“Bruce is it true…” the boy paused and glanced hesitantly at the ground. “Is it true what that vampire said? That if you drank my blood, you would be able to heal?”

For a long moment, Bruce didn’t answer.

“Yes,” he eventually replied. “I could probably even break this shadow field if I was offered enough…”

“WHAT!” Tim exclaimed. “If you could do that, why didn’t you just do it at the beginning?”

Bruce made a strange expression, but the look of uneasiness was clear in the pureblood’s eyes. “Tim, I don’t drink the blood of humans without their permission.”

“You could have asked!”

“And you would have said yes?”

Tim closed his gaping mouth and lowered his head. “…I’m not sure, but I…” he lifted his face back up and smiled. “But I trust you now, Bruce. So go ahead and take my blood. Let’s end this!”

Bruce read the boy’s expression as one of complete faith and trust. It'd been so long since he remembered someone so innocent, so small, looking at him in such a way. The thought shook Bruce’s heart in a painful way.

The pureblood pushed the thoughts away and stood over the boy. “Very well, but I will warn you, my bite has an…” Bruce frowned, not exactly sure how to phrase it. “ _adverse_ effect on humans.”

Now the boy looked a bit more nervous. “Umm, it’s fine. I figured it would be something… _abnormal_.” He closed his eyes tightly. “Just, do it already.”

Bruce knelt down so the two of them were level and brought both his hands to the boy’s shoulders. Tim’s muscles stiffened, but the moment he felt Bruce draw closer, his heart began to race at an alarming speed.

Bruce let out a resigned sigh, before closing his own eyes. He could smell the faint odor of something sweet lingering off the boy’s skin. The sound of his racing heart and quickened breath were a dim distraction to the pureblood. Tim’s alluring scent was stirring the vampire’s darker instincts.

Bruce could feel the boy’s fear and anxiety radiating onto him and eventually the vampire decided on a different approach.

“Tim.” Bruce keened softly. 

Slowly the boy opened his eyes, and the moment he did, his gaze locked onto Bruce’s dark sapphires. 

Bruce couldn’t remember the last time he tranced a human. It was a technique vampires used to charm their victims into submission. 

Tim’s eyes went hazy and his pulse became steady and calm, however, the moment of peace was soon cut short when Bruce ceased sunk is fangs into the boy’s soft flawless skin. 

“Br…” Tim trembled before he suddenly gasped. “ _uce!_ ”

A surge of sugary crimson filled the vampire’s mouth. It was always the same with everyone. The terror of knowing some dark monster was grasping them by throat, their life dangling on edge of demise always caused Bruce’s victim's adrenaline to rush which led to an outpouring of sugar into their blood stream.

Why did it always have to taste so sweet? As if this sinful debacle he was committing was actually be so rewarding.

The boy’s once tense body slowly began to melt into the vampire’s arms and before he realized what he was even doing, Tim dug his nails into the pureblood’s biceps and letting out a cloying sigh.

“Bruce, I feel…” Tim gasped.

Bruce pulled away. He could see the desperate look in the child’s eyes. “It’s okay, Tim,” Bruce lulled while brining a hand over the boy’s face. “Just sleep for now. I will take care of the rest.”

And with those words, Bruce used his power of persuasion to force the boy to dream.

In his dreams, Tim was about half the age he was now, and he was in his favorite part of their garden holding hands with his mother and father.

One of Tim's fondest activities growing up before his mother passed from illness and his father became completely immersed with his work was their evening strolls.

Tim swung against his father’s strong hold, never once fearing he would let go. The man smiled and placed his large hand over the boy’s head and gave him a tender caress.

The feel of his father’s large and protective hands warmed the boy’s heart and sent waves of pleasure throughout him. However, Tim was confused. Why his father’s hands so cold?

“What!” The boy gasped while shooting up into sitting position. For a moment, he was completely lost and his mind was blank.

There was still a vivid sensation of someone touching his head lingering. Tim brought his fingers to his forehead and felt the icy temperature where he thought he’d been touched. He then looked about the room but was completely alone.

“Where am I?” Tim mouthed aloud.

“Good morning, Master Timothy,” a voice replied from the doorway.

The boy blinked back at the elderly man with confusion before taking a defensive stance. “Who are you?! How do you know my name? Where am I?”

The man’s composure didn’t falter even despite Tim’s frantic shouts. When the boy finally calmed, he answered. “I am Alfred Pennyworth, the caretaker of Wayne manor.”

“Wayne manor?” Tim gasped. His eyesthen darted about the rather large bedroom. “This is Bruce’s home?”

“Yes,” Alfred nodded. 

When he saw Tim finally relax, Alfred continued entering the room, and set down the tray he’d been holding on the stand next to the bed.

“I will inform Master Bruce that you are awake. Please, rest up and have some of the food I prepared for you. You need to regather your strength.” 

“O…okay…” Tim warily trailed. 

**************************************************

When the vampire entered room, the boy nearly leapt out of bed to meet him. “Bruce!” 

“Tim, you look much better,” Bruce replied evenly. 

“What happened?” Tim asked.

“Well, typically when a human loses that much blood at once, they become anemic and lose consciousness.”

The boy’s brow and lips impatiently creased. “No, I mean, why am I here? What happened after I passed out?”

“I destroyed the Shadow barrier. After that, I notified the human authorities which got notice from the HA and the Order. The Court may not answer to a higher power, but the HA certainly does. There is not much they can do to cover this up now.”

Bruce’s eyes narrowed past the boy.

“However, the Court won’t go unpunished either. I’m sure the sublords who were not involved with this matter won’t be happy to hear about the kidnapping of vampires and human criminals that were meant to be their sacrifices, and the League is sure to confront them as well.” 

“And what about Arkham?”

Bruce’s face darkened. “When I found Arkham…he was already dead.”

“What!?!” 

“No doubt the Court took him out in an attempt to cover up as much evidence as possible. I did, however...” Bruce dug in his coat and pulled out a leather bound notebook. “Manage to procure this.”

“What is this?” Tim asked while taking the journal from the pureblood.

“Arkham’s notes. I have reviewed them, and I can say without out a doubt, you will find evidence needed to make your case with the HA and clear your father's name.”

The vampire had to stifle back his own surprise when he watched Tim’s bright blue eyes light up to a color that would even shame the sky. 

“Bruce!” The boy exalted and without thinking he jumped into the vampire’s arms and hugged him. “Thank you so much!”

For a moment, the vampire hesitated. He was wary to respond, but eventually brought a hand over the boy’s forehead, and patted it. 

“You’re free now, Tim. You can finally clear your father’s name and your family’s reputation. After you do that, you can do whatever it is you like with your life.”

Bruce knelt down and looked Tim firmly in the eyes.

“Listen to me, Tim. If your father is the man that I believe him to be, then he wouldn’t want you to suffer any longer. He would want you to be happy. It’s true that he made difficult choices in order to protect you and your family, but he only did so with the intent to laying out a better life for you. 

Bruce stood back up. "So now that you are free from the chains of your vows, don’t let the weight of your guilt weigh down your future happiness. If you truly wish to honor your father, your family, then be happy with yourself and your life.”

Tim felt his chest well up with an indescribable feeling, and he realized Bruce’s hand felt similar to the cold yet familiar touch he felt while he was sleeping. 

“Bruce…” was all he could manage to murmur before his eyes began to tear up.

Realizing what was about to happen, Bruce's tender gaze hardened. “Well, now that this matter is settled, per our agreement, this partnership is over. When you are feeling well enough, Alfred will see you out.”

Tim’s eye’s widened, and he started to protest, but Bruce instantly cut him off.

“Goodbye, Tim,” and without another word he left.

The vampire didn’t get far down the hall before he heard a chiding voice. “Sound advice, sir. Perhaps you should take the time to listen to your own advice.”

Bruce stopped, but didn’t look at the man.

“Alfred, I am far from wiping my slate clean.” 

“But at least you have helped another do so. Wouldn’t you say you are now one step closer to fulfilling your vow?”

Bruce didn’t reply and continued to walk away.

****************10 hours ago*****************

The man felt a rumble, and the whole room began to shake.

A female guard burst into his office. “Doctor, the Shadow barrier has been broken!” 

“What!?” Arkham exclaimed while rushing outside. 

His mouth opened wide but no words followed as he took in the scene of his hospital collapsing. "Impossible!” 

“We need to get out of here!” the guard commanded. The bottom of Arkham’s jaw quivered, and he let out a frustrated growl before he ran back to his office and started haphazardly throwing various items into a large black bag.

“Doctor, let’s go!”

“Damn it, I know!” the man snapped. He then started to make his escape with a group of soldiers. However, when they exited the building , a sudden chill took the entire area and everything around them grew dark and dim.

The sound of a jovial laugh filled the air but the menacing undertone made Arkham’s stomach turn.

“Ughh, that laugh,” one of the vampires shuddered.

The first thing they saw was a bright twisted smile, followed by two yellow eyes. “Oh my, doctor,” the man chuckled. His face was amused and lit up. “Looks like the _bats_ out of the bag!”

Arkham narrowed his eyes on the slim man clad in a dark purple coat. Most of his features were partially covered by his oversized hat. However, when he tilted his head forward and revealed his white face, the doctor gasped.

“It’s you! I thought the HA destroyed you.”

The man wagged his finger at the doctor and clicked his tongue. “Oh, they certainly _tried_ , but how many times can you try the same thing with the same results before giving up, and they have the nerve to call _me_ insane?”

He held his sides and let out another hearty laugh. Arkham scowled in response.

Eventually the mystery man’s chuckles died down. He then took in a deep breath before closing his eyes and lifting his head. “I felt it. I felt him. He's here, isn’t he? Oh how I wish I could see him, but tonight is not the time.” 

“Who?” The doctor questioned sharply. His patience was already far from lost.

When the man looked back down to eye the doctor his smile was a bit less sadstic, but his pupils were wide and an excited. “Why, _my_ blue-eyed prince.”

Amadeus groaned. 

“This again? This is why you are such a failure. Your damn obsession has rendered you useless. That’s why the HA was better off letting me handle these experiments. They don’t know what the hell they’re doing!" Arkaham started to brush past him. "In any case, I don’t have time to deal with you right now.” He walked away, but in an instant the grinning stranger was pouncing on him.

“Not so fast, doctor,” he crooned while choking Arkham’s collar.

“Let go of him!” One of the guards thundered. Then they all rushed him.

The man’s dark eyes ignited and his grin turned to a snarl. “Was I talking to any of you?”

Every one of the guard’s shadows shot up from the ground, and before they could react, the dark masses formed into the shape of blades and severed all their heads.

Amadeus was shaking uncontrollably while watching the scene through horrified eyes.

“W-what do you want?” the man quivered out.

For a moment, the man’s face remained twisted with rage, but eventually his smile returned, and his expression transformed back to a familiar gleam. It was almost as though he hadn’t just murdered a dozen soldiers in a matter of seconds. 

“Oh doctor, you and all your secrets stayed so carefully hidden behind this barrier for years. I honestly didn’t think it was even possible to get past it, but I guess even I underestimated _my_ prince’s abilities.”

He relinquished his death grip on the doctor’s shirt and looked genuinely sorry for his oversight.

“In any case, I can’t have your failed plans causing mine to end.”

“Wha-what are you planning to do?” Amadeus stammered even though he didn't want to know.

The man’s grin widened. “You know what they say about the cat that knew too much.”

Though he tried to feign bravado, the doctor unconsciously took a step back. “If you kill me, you won’t just have the HA to worry about. The Court will come after you too!”

The man clapped his hands together and squealed in delight. “Oh goodie! I was hoping to run into those old birds. I have some words for them…” his lips pulled back revealing long crooked fangs. “And the only thing I have to do is kill you to finally get their attention?

Without another word, the doctor took off running, but he didn’t get far before something took hold of his ankle.

When Amadeus looked down, his own shadow was twisting around his leg, and the longer he stood in place, the further it started to grow until it slowly began to devour his entire body.

“N-no. Don’t…STOP!” The doctor shrilled, but his own cries were overshadowed by a merry laugh.

**********************************************************

“HELP!” the man shouted while racing down the alley away from the two vampires chasing him.

Bruce let out a low growl and started to jump off the roof he was perched on before he saw the flip of a cape and a puff of smoke.

When the pureblood reached the scene of the attack, the victim was already racing away, but the two vampires were unconscious and lying on the ground.

“Tim?” Bruce questioned as he approached the figure standing over their bodies. “What are you doing here?” 

The boy turned around and smiled at the vampire. “What does it look like? I’m patrolling.”

Bruce frowned. “Why? I told you already-”

The boy waved a dismissive hand. “Yeah, yeah, I know, but you also said I am free to do whatever makes me happy.”

The boy straightened up his stance so he looked more intimidating.

“Listen, Bruce, regardless of my father, one thing I’ve always known to be true is that I want to help people and protect my home. That's why I originally wanted the join the HA, but I realize now they aren’t the organization I thought they were." 

"However, after following you around for the last several months, I saw how much good you did for this city. You may not think you're making a difference, but you are. You saved so many lives, and given this city faith that someone cares for everyone. Whether they are big or small, human or vampire, it doesn’t matter, and in doing so, you’ve given us all something very important…” his grin widened. “hope.” 

Bruce grimaced. “You over heard me talking to Alfred."

The boy threw his hands and smirked. “Maybe.”

He shrugged. “In any case, being able to protect my home is something that will truly make me happy, and I don’t have to be a part of the HA to do that.”

“I told you already to stay out of my way,” Bruce growled.

“I am. Now if our ways happen to cross from time to time, then so be it. I mean, this city is my home just as much as it is yours, and I have every right to protect it.” He pointed his finger at the vampire and looked at him in a challenging manner. “Now if you don’t like it, you are free to stop me, but you will have to break all my bones and take my last breath before I give up on my new dream.” 

For a moment, the pair stared at each other, deadlocked in a silent battle,but Bruce was the first to concede. 

The vampire let out a sound of frustration before flipping his cape and walking away. “Do whatever you like."

Tim’s smile grew to twice its normal size. “I will. That’s what a wise man once told me.”

“Ttt." Bruce ticked.

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, well that is kind of Tim’s introduction to the story. His tragedy that Bruce mentioned at the beginning of Tim’s part won’t be coming till a little bit later when other characters arrive on the scene. Though I will say he still hasn’t won Bruce over completely. It’s okay, Tim has already made an impression on Bruce’s heart. Bruce just has to get past a few more emotional hurdles… it will work its way out.
> 
> Also, yes, the mystery vampire is Joker. I was hesitant to put him in this story because I’m not sure I am a good enough writer to write a character like him. Admittedly, all the batfamily and superfamily characters I have written about in the past, I can only do so because I actually think I truly understand them because they all have qualities I possess or personalities people I’m really close to have, but I am actually nothing like Joker, and I know no one like him. So with that being said, if I don’t do Joker any justice, I'm sorry. I just think he would really fit in well as one of the villains in this story for many things I have planned. I wish though I could write him better because Joker is one of my all-time favorite supervillains. Oh well, I can’t become a better writer if I don’t try…
> 
> In any case, the next couple of chapters or so are going to focus on some other characters, then I will finish up Tim’s and Bruce’s part, and after that I think I will finally be moving on to phase 3! Yay, after so many months of working on this story, I can finally get to the part of the story I looked forward to most. I have so many ideas in my head. I can’t wait to share. I really wanted to take time to develop everyone's background stories though, so thank you everyone who was patient and stuck it through this far.
> 
> Well, hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and thanks again for all the support!


	23. Cadmus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost wasn’t going to write these next two chapters. I was just going to have the characters talk about it in conversation since I had intended this story to be more focused on Bruce (since it is an interview with a vampire), but I changed my mind because this fic honestly is about Bruce and Kal, and not writing about this takes away from the development of some other characters.
> 
> I guess it does kind of take away from the whole idea that this fic is Bruce telling a story about his own life events, so I guess from now on, when the story jumps to Kal like this, I’ll just say these are side stories. Yeah…that’s my story, and I’m sticking with it, lol (work with me here).

_Our first meeting was a pretty good indication of what our entire relationship would be, trouble…_

It stung. Not in the same sense as it would for a normal person, an actual human being. No, it would take a lot more to actually hurt the dhampir and his pain tolerance was already well above average, and yet for some reason it still stung.

The raven-haired beauty pulled her hand back, and from the way she held her wrist afterwards, he knew the slap she just gave him probably hurt her more than it injured him, and despite him noticing that fraction of a second where her eyes winced, the wrinkle in her brow, and the purse of her lips never once faltered.

“You think you’re so great, don’t you?” The woman spat out harshly, her blue-violet eyes edging into the iciest glare Kal had ever seen.

Instinctively, Kal held the side of his face where he’d been hit. There wasn’t any physical pain for him to acknowledge. More than likely, it was the emotional shock that made him do such a thing.

“Um, I’m sorry…wha-what?” the dhampir stammered back with a wide confused expression.

Both the back of her fists made their way to the crest of her hips, and she leaned down on him. In response, Kal pulled even deeper into his seat and that action somehow made the tiny woman who probably only came up to his chest, look bigger. Then again, he had to admit, her domineering presence was rather intimidating.

“Oh, and now you have the nerve to play stupid!?!” the woman exclaimed with an incredulous shout. “I hope you’re proud of yourself you glory seeking military lap dog!”

Then, with that final outburst, she let out a puff of fury and turned around so sharply her hair flipped over her shoulders like a whip. She then stormed out of the room much in the same blurry she’d entered, Slamming the door hard enough for it to echo down every hall.

From his peripherals, Kal saw his companion’s mustache ruffle. It was obvious the man was failing to contain his laugh. “Haha, Kal, I thought a nice guy like you always had a way with the ladies.” he muted his snickers. “Who is she anyways, an old girlfriend?”

Eyes still fixated on the door where she exited, Kal replied. “I have no idea.”

“I think…” a third man mumbled before his face light up. “I think that was General Lane’s daughter.”

“Really?” Everyone else blurted in unison.

The chuckling red-head twirled his mustache through his fingers and let out an amusing hum. “Wow, who knew that old codger had the ability to produce such a jaw dropping, hip swaying, piece of-”

“LOMBARD!” The blonde woman behind him scolded while slapping the man so hard in the back of the head, he nearly tipped out his seat.

For a few seconds, he made an exaggerated display or rubbing his head before eventually redirecting his sheepish grin towards Kal. “So what did you do to steam her up?”

“I’m not exactly sure…” Kal honestly replied.

*****************************************************

Not even a week had passed since the incident before Kal found himself running into the woman again.

When the unsuspecting dhampir turned the corner and caught a wave of familiar raven locks, no one could really blame him for making a swift retreat. Luckily he was pretty certain she hadn’t seen him, or so he thought.

“Oh, it’s you!” the woman called out. The click of her heels quickened and she hurried in his direction.

Kal debated on pretending he hadn’t heard her, but that moment of hesitation was just enough time for her to actually catch up.

Slowly Kal turned back around. An uneasy smile formed on his lips as he forced out a reply. “Miss Lane….”

Her anxious expression crumpled into a guilty look. “I’m so glad we were able to run into each other again. I’ve really wanted to apologize to you for the longest time now.”

Kal’s forehead furrowed. Those were not the words he was expecting to hear.

She laughed nervously while folding her hair behind her ears and shifting her eyes. “About the last time we met, I’m so sorry for hitting you. You see, I just got some really mixed up information regarding the Liendelle incident.”

She lifted her head up but still hadn’t gathered up the nerve to look at Kal directly.

“They told me you were the one responsible for destroying the dam, and I knew how important it was considering how scarce was is in that region,” her voice faded a little more. “So without getting all the facts, I guess I reacted rashly when I was told you were in the office beside mine.”

Despite the circumstances of their first meeting, Kal had to admit that he did find the general’s daughter quite attractive. However, seeing her now in such a timid position definitely had his heart shifting in a different direction. It was pretty obvious her apology was genuine, and from the light pink hue on her cheeks, he gathered she wasn’t the type who was used to admitting when she was wrong.

Kal eased his stance and gave her a sympathetic gaze. “Well, I was the one who broke that dam, and you’re right. Water is scarce in that area, and what I did ended up causing a lot of people trouble and costing the HA a large amount of money." He grimaced. "I had the pleasure of being chewed out by two Lanes that day.”

She was quick to interject.

“Yeah, but you only did it to save all those trapped townspeople. If you hadn’t done what you did, they would have all been burned alive, not to mention completely losing their homes. Water and money can be replaced, but not people’s lives. You made the right call.”

“Heh, well I’m glad at least someone believes that,” Kal half laughed.

Her own lips slightly lifted. “Don’t mind my dad or those stuffy Committee members. They only look at people and soldiers as resources and numbers. It’s good to know there are guys like you around taking care of what is actually important.”

Kal felt the heat in his chest move up to his face. “Thanks…”

The woman smiled at him before offering her hand.

“In any case, how about we start over? My name is Lois, Lois Lane. I work for the HA’s Defense Intelligence Agency. I know it sounds fancy, but I’m basically just a glorified secretary and snoop.”

Kal accepted her gesture with his own warm smile. “Haha, well, my name is Kal-”

“Kal El, right?” She immediately interrupted. “Second Lieutenant of the Combat and Field Tactical regiment, son of renowned dhampir, Major Jor El, and former member of the esteemed Survey Corps.”

Kal blinked at Lois wildly. “Wha-how do you…”

She smirked back. “Because it’s my job to know about the inner workings of the HA. Well, my particular department is more focused on economic, industrial, geographic, and medical intelligence, but I have to admit, your name does come up on a lot of paperwork.”

“I-it does?”

Lois shrugged her shoulders. “Well, it’s not exactly like you’ve got the quietest military career, Kal. I’ve read many reports outlining your exploits. You're usually so quick to jump into battle head first, which leads to the filing of a lot of medical reports, and your score on the property damage scale isn’t that low either. To be frank, you aren’t exactly the most… _cost efficient_ soldier…”

Kal looked shamefully away, but Lois forced his eyes back in the direction of her reassuring gaze. “But when I dug further into all your cases, I discovered, that each time you were severely injured or did something destructive, it was because you trying to save members of the HA or innocent bystanders. Of course, when they create formal reports, they leave those details out. Luckily my office doesn’t. We keep all the gritty details.”

“I see…” Kal mumbled his voice still pained despite her attempts at assurance. “Well, it certainly was a pleasure to meet you officially, and under better circumstances Miss Lane…”

“Lois,” she corrected.

“Lois…” Kal mouthed back before giving her a feeble nod and turning to walk away.

“Wait, Kal!” Lois blurted while suddenly grabbing his sleeve. “I really feel bad about what happened. So I want to make it up to you,” she batted her eye up at him. “How about I buy you dinner?”

Kal felt even more at a loss as he tried to interpret the implications of her invitation. “Oh no, you don’t-”

Her mouth formed into an impatient pout. “So you’re going to turn down an invitation from your _boss’s_ daughter?”

“It’s because you _are_ his daughter that I am.”

“Come on Kal,” Lois smiled while tugging his arm so that it was barely brushing against her chest. “Let me do this for you. I promise I’ll make it worth your while.”

Kal swallowed on the lump that formed in his throat when he heard the suggestive tenor in Lois’s voice. At first, he didn’t reply, but when he realized her penetrating stare would not wane until he did, he eventually mumbled out. “Okay, fine…”

*********************************************************

Kal arrived at the restaurant 15 minutes early. Lois arrived 15 minutes late.

He stood up when he noticed her approaching the table and started to offer her a seat. 

As he opened his mouth to greet her, she chucked a rather large and overstuffed binder onto the table.

Kal’s fingers moved from the chair he was holding out to the folder. “What is this?”

Lois plopped down in the seat. “It’s a report.”

Kal looked down at her skeptically. “Something tells me this isn’t really about dinner…”

“Oh, I still plan to get you dinner,” Lois smiled while pointing a finger at him. “but why not kill two birds?”

Kal narrowed his gaze but her own confident expression did not change. Eventually he let out a sigh and started to flip through the documents while slowly sitting back down.

“Feel free to read through everything I gave you to confirm what I’m about to say, but here is the short and sweet gist of it,” Lois brought both her hands to the table, her face turning very grave while she leaned forward. “The HA is up to something shady.”

“You’re kidding,” Kal sarcastically snorted.

Lois chuckled. “Fair enough response but let me clarify. Ever hear of the special Science and Alchemy division, Cadmus?”

Kal suddenly stopped fumbling through the paperwork and grimaced. “Yeah…I’ve actually been there before…”

“REALLY!?” Lois practically shouted with excitement. “Did you happen to see anything odd?”

Both Kal’s face and eyes darkened. 

“Honestly, Lois, at the time I was a bit… _incarcerated_. So I didn’t exactly get the visitor’s tour.”

“Oh, you mean that incident with you and the pureblood back before your official induction?” 

Kal looked at her strangely. Completely misinterpreting his grim expression, Lois further explained. “I told you, Kal. I’m pretty well informed.”

Kal was on the verge of getting up to leave before Lois suddenly started to question him. “Didn’t you ever wonder why they brought you there?”

“I had to undergo some test and psyche evaluations due to my interaction with _that_ pureblood,” Kal shrugged. 

“But they don’t normally send military criminals to Science and Alchemy departments. Didn’t you think it was kind of strange?”

Kal’s eyes drifted to the table. Though he knew it wasn’t her intent, Lois’s interrogation was bringing back some heavy memories.

Eventually, he forced himself to answer. “Honestly, I didn’t have much on my mind at the time besides figuring a way out of my mess.”

At that point, Lois finally read the dhampir’s discomfort and was immediately overcome with regret. “I see. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to dredge up your past…”

Kal shook his head dismissively before quickly changing the subject.

“Lois, what is this all about?”

“Well,” Lois sighed while fiddling with her napkin. “I was working on developing a new filing system for our financial data due to a report requested by Parliament. I’ll spare you the boring details and make a long story short. I started to notice a lot of missing funds, and after going through several painful weeks of digging, I noticed a pattern that all pointed to one department, Cadmus.”

She lifted her eyes back to Kal’s.

“I know the Science and Alchemy division has been developing a lot of rather impressive and effective anti-vampire weaponry lately, but Cadmus is mainly a research department. It doesn’t make sense for them to be getting more money than any development groups, and even if that was the case, why would the transactions all be buried so deeply under questionable sources and distribution methods?

“I’m not really sure,” Kal exhaled wryly. Admittedly now he was no longer in the mood for Lois’s pushy personality, and he just wanted her to get to the point so he could leave. 

“So why are you telling me all of this? Your father is the highest ranking military official in the entire Association and holds one of the highest seats on the Committee. Don’t you think he would be more help to you?”

Lois’s nose wrinkled, and her own annoyance became visible. “I told my father, and he said he doesn’t even want to begin to get involved with the Science and Alchemy department because the Military and Science divisions are always butting heads over budget and opinions. It’s given him nothing but grief. Then he said this was Director Westfield’s jurisdiction, but Westfield has avoided any and all my attempts to question him.”

Lois slammed her fist on the table. “They’re up to something. I just know it!”

For a moment, Kal looked at her with mild shock before he eventually asked. “Okay, so let’s say something is going on. Why involve me?”

“Because I consider myself a pretty good judge of character,” Lois candidly replied.

Kal’s stared back at her blankly, not sure how to take her response.

Once again Lois read his confusion and elaborated. “Kal, after reading up on you and meeting you in person, I can tell you're a good solider.”

“Then wouldn’t that mean I wouldn’t want to get myself involved in something that could get me thrown back in prison?"

“Maybe, but if that were the case, you wouldn’t be coming up on my reports so frequently and getting chewed out by my father on a regular basis.”

Lois’s face softened. “Kal, you are a good solider, but more importantly, you are a good _person_. Unlike so many of the ambitious members of the HA who just want to keep their heads down till their next promotion, you actually want to help people rather than your career.”

“Sometimes I think I should. Then maybe I'd get promoted faster…” Kal sighed.

“But is that really important to you?”

Kal stared at Lois dejectedly. “No, not to me…but I made a promise I would make a difference in the HA, and where I’m sitting at now, I can’t really do much.”

“You can help me.”

For a long moment, the two just stared at each other in silence. To anyone else in the room, they looked like two lovers having an intimate moment, but in reality, Kal was seriously struggling over what he wanted to do.

When he finally spoke, the resignation was clear in his voice. “What do you want me to do?”

Lois’s face brightened back up. “I want you to help me investigate Cadmus.”

“How?”

Lois looked guiltily off to the side. “I may have written up some paperwork that can get us access.”

“You mean, _forged_ ,” Kal snorted.

“Well, it helps that my father has a nice seal he uses to sign all his paperwork that he happens to keep in his desk at home.”

Kal shook his head with disapporval.

“Look Kal, if just the credentials were enough to get me in, I’d go do this on my own, but I need someone with actual military experience and a bit of rank just in case they start asking questions.”

Kal let out an uneasy sound.

“Hey, were just going there to investigate what’s going on. What’s the worst that can happen?”

“Why do I have a bad feeling about this…” Kal mumbled under his breath.

***********************************************

The two men gave each other hearty handshakes.

“Lieutenant Kal El, welcome to the Science and Alchemy Department, my name is Officer Mickey Cannon, I am the head security administrator of this building. I will be your escort for the duration of your visit.”

Mickey glanced over at Lois who’d just been quietly watching the two men.

Reading his gesture, Kal quickly replied. “This is Sgt White. She will be assisting me today.”

Mickey nodded his full acceptance of the lie before shaking her hand too. He then gestured for them to follow him and started to speak. “I have to admit, I was surprised to hear that General Lane decided to send one of his men out here to do a security and hardening analysis, I didn’t get any prior word about it till today…”

“We sent notice over a month ago,” Lois interjected.

“Yeah, I guess that’s what your paperwork says,” Mickey mumbled while rubbing the back of his neck. “It must’ve never made it to my desk. I’m so sorry for the mix up. In any case, let me show you around.”

******************************************************

“And that's the tour. Is there anything else you need me to show you?”

Kal and Lois glanced at each other at the same time, before Kal looked back at Mickey and answered.

“Thank you, Officer Cannon, but I think right now Sgt. White and I would like to do a detailed analysis of the outside perimeter.”

“Okay…” Mickey trailed as though he weren’t sure what else to say.

“Considering it’s outside it’s not necessary for you to guide us during our investigation so I think we can manage without you for the time being.”

“Are you sure?” 

Kal smiled reassuringly. “I think we already took up enough of your time. When we're done, we'll let you know.”

“After that, we will also need to take a look at the following records,” Lois added while handing Mickey a few papers from her folder.

“Do you think you can gather them while we're away?” Kal asked.

“Of course,” Mickey nodded. He then escorted Kal and Lois to the closes exit and hurried off to gather the requested forms.

When the door closed behind them, Lois let out a triumphant laugh. “You're better liar then I thought you would be.”

Kal smirked. “Should I reallly consider that a compliment?”

“You tell me?” Lois winked back.

Kal let out his own small chuckle before his face turned a bit more serious. “So, I didn’t notice anything out of the ordinary. Even when he took us to the Cadmus department. It just appeared to be a normal research facility.”

“That’s because we were only able to see what he showed us,” Lois scoffed. “In any case, I managed to unlock the west exit when you and Cannon were preoccupied. So why don’t you and I take the _special_ tour?”

**********************************************************

“So far no one is questioning our presence,” Kal whispered lowly to Lois while the two of them walked past several open rooms. 

“Well, they saw us with Cannon earlier, and now they just assume we’re still conducting our business,” Lois smiled proudly. “See, Kal, I told you this plan would work.”

She crumpled her brow. “Too bad we haven’t actually managed to uncover anything. Could I have made a mistake?”

Kal suddenly stopped walking. “Maybe not…” 

He slowly turned and started to walk towards a large empty storage room. “Although it’s very faint, I think I detect a vampiric presence.”

“What?” Lois questioned, but Kal was already too preoccupied with his search to actually hear her.

When the man stopped in front of a bare wall, Lois was more confused than ever. That is until Kal placed his hand on the hard cement and immediately pulled it back.

“What?! What’s the matter?”

Now the hunter had a disturbed look on his face. “I have no idea. I just touched this wall and got…bit?”

Slowly Kal leaned forward to examine the bricks inlays, and Lois started to do the same.

“There is…” Once again, Kal edged his hand near the seemingly harmless wall. “Some kind of an illusion here…” he hesitated. “But vampire tricks like these don’t work on me.”

Lois’s eyes widened when she noticed Kal started to reveal his normally well-hidden fangs. Due to his mild demeanor, Lois actually forgot that behind his soft blue eyes, there was a fearsome dhampir lurking.

“A very special friend taught me the trick to beating this kind of thing though,” Kal finished explaining, just before he took a deep breath, and willed the nerve to push against the wall.

“WHAT!” Kal balked when he lost his balance. After stumbling a few steps forward, Kal regained his bearings and took in his surroundings.

He gasped at the large entry way leading to a facility four times the size of Cadmus.

“I see…that wall was just an illusion used to hide what's really here” Kal mumbled before looking over his shoulder and realizing he was alone.

"Lois?" When Kal looked behind him, there was nothing there but another wall. Kal clenched his fangs together tightly.

_‘Sorry Lois, I guess you can’t follow me here, but I will say one thing. You were definitely right. Something _is_ going on in Cadmus.’_

To Be Continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Lois. Even though I am a hardcore Superbat fan, I still ship Lois with Clark in the comics, though in all of my stories, she just ends up being one of his best friends. That will be the case in this story too…well, overall. Just like how I suggested a little bit of romantic feelings between some of the Robins and Bruce, I don’t think it’s completely unbelievable that Kal and Lois wouldn’t play with the idea as well, but of course, Bruce is Kal’s true love, but at this point in the story, Kal has some rather complicated and bitter feelings towards Bruce (can’t blame him after the way Bruce treated him). Too bad Kal loves too hard to just fall out of love with someone so easily. This is why he’s remained alone all this time. It’s not that he is holding out for hope that he would every see or be with Bruce again, but he just never got over what happened. He needs proper closure...
> 
> Anyways, I am so off point right now. So yeah, Lois has been added to the story, and I am loving their banter. I gave Kal a good family when I added Ma and Pa. Now he needs to have a good friend like Lois in his life too. Also for those familiar with the comics, the Cadmus story is what usually leads to the appearance of Kon (finally :D)!


	24. True Lies

“The specimen escaped!” the man shouted while pointing at Kal.

Prior to his arrival, Kal had been examining the facility, and was shocked to find many imprisoned vampires and dhampirs. At first, he debated on releasing them all, but decided finding out what was going on and who was responsible took priority. After that, he began to search the lab-like building and was surprised he hadn’t run into anyone until now.

“You idiot! Why are you so stupid?” the second man snapped while smacking the other man. “That guy is bigger than the specimen, and he’s wearing a military uniform.”

His companion let out a dopey laugh and looked sheepishly back at him. “Oh, I guess I got mixed up since they look alike…”

None of what they were saying was making any sense, but Kal continued to listen to them in silence until they both turned their attention back to him.

“Who are you? How did you get in here?”

Kal’s face went stern. “I am Lieutenant El, Second Lieutenant of the Combat and Field Tactical regiment.”

As he spoke, the two guard’s faces started to grow pale, and they both seemed a bit nervous and at a loss. 

It was then that Kal began to wonder if the men were also members of the HA. Taking this into account, Kal started to speak in a more authoritative tone. “What’s going on here? Why are all these people here?” 

“Uhh,” one of the men stumbled while eyes shifted back and forth between Kal and his companion.

“What should we do? Should we tell him?” He whispered unaware that Kal was a dhampir with heightened hearing.

“Of course not, idiot. He’s obviously an intruder.”

Kal patiently waited as the two soldiers argued among themselves. Eventually they both agreed to apprehend him.

They drew their weapons.

“Come with us!”

Kal didn’t even bother to reach for his sword. “Okay.”

“R-really?” the guard stammered with obvious disbelief.

Kal let out a tired sigh. Apparently these weren’t the brightest soldiers, but at least this meant he could use them to his advantage.

Kal lifted his wrist out towards the men and made a submissive gesture.

“I want to know who is in charge here. Just take me to them, and I won’t resist.”

The men looked back at each other warily still not exactly certain how to take Kal’s behavior.

“Umm, okay,” one of them mumbled. Hethen took the bait and started to restrain Kal not realizing the dhampir could break free at any time. 

****************************************

Kal recoiled at the smell when he entered the room. Underneath the thick chemical odor was the heavy stench of fresh and stale blood.

Standing beside a table working on some unidentifiable creature was an older man with light stripes of white streaking the sides of his thick auburn hair.

“Lt. El. It's been awhile since we last met,” the man greeted while turning to face the dhampir.

“Director Westfield?” Kal exclaimed before he tightened his jaw. “What’s going on here?”

Westfield let out a blithe laugh. “Research, experimentation, development, this _is_ a science department.”

KaI’s eyes shrank. “I don’t think experimenting on _live_ vampires and more importantly live dhampirs is authorized.”

“Maybe not by _your_ superiors,” Westfield shrugged while he casually pulled off his soiled gloves and tossed them in a nearby wastebasket.

Kal clenched his fist tighter, Westfield’s casual attitude was starting to work his nerves.

“So Lt. El. How did you get pass the barrier?”

“I walked through it.”

For the first time, the older man’s smug countenance dropped, and he looked mildly surprised. “Really? Just like that?”

Kal didn’t reply and continued to glare at Westfield and for some reason the director started to laugh.

“You really are a remarkable specimen,” Westfield mewled proudly. “I always knew you were though. Ever since the first day we met. You’re placement scores were, _unimaginable_ , and you’re ability to withstand the effects of pureblood venom…”

Westfield's eyes glossed over and his face took on a wistful expression.

“I’d been waiting a long time for someone like you, but the situation you were in at the time made you much too visible for me to keep,” the doctor smiled. “But it’s okay, now you’ve come to me all on you own, and so perfectly unattended, unaccounted, and” his voice sharpened. “Against orders.”

“What are you-” Kal started to question just before he heard the sound of a familiar voice.

“Let go of me!” The woman demanded while struggling against the the man who was forcing her into the room.

“LOIS!”

Her violet eyes widened when she noticed the dhampir. “Kal!”

“You think I wouldn’t notice General Lane’s daughter and the HA’s _poster_ boy here at my facility?” Westfield jeered. “I didn’t think you would find your own way through my barrier, but truthfully, I was already planning on bringing you here. I just wasn’t sure what to do with Lane’s daughter, but when I took a look at your documents and realized they were falsified, I knew you two came here in secret. Meaning, if you suddenly went missing, no one would know where you were.”

Westfield’s smirk twisted. “And with the exception of you, Lieutenant, no one can detect or get past our shadow barrier.”

“What do you plan to do with us?” Kal growled back.

“Well, honestly, I have no use for a human woman,” Westfield gestured towards Lois before leaning towards Kal. “But you, I have plenty in mind. As you can see, there are many dhampir specimens here that I’ve been testing on.”

“What kind of test?”

The corner of Westfield’s mouth curled. “My, you are curious. That’s okay, even though I know you’re trying to get information out of me, I don’t mind sharing. Honestly, I rarely have the opportunity to talk with anyone about what goes on here.”

Kal’s scowl deepened, but he held back his words. Obviously Westfield was a cunning man, but hopefully Kal could use his pride against him.

“You see,” Westfield started to explain while pacing the room. “Over the recent years, we developed many effective weapons in our battle against the vampire race, however, the ones we still have difficulty subduing are purebloods. Due to their innate shadow abilities, they've turned the tide in many battles. However,” he stopped and looked over his shoulder towards Kal. “The thing that's kept this organization from completely being over-powered is _your_ kind.

Westfiled let out a sigh. "Unfortunately, as the years have gone by, less and less dhampirs are born. That's actually the true reason your breeding is so carefully regulated. Not because illogical prejudice. It’s actually because not all children produced by dhampir parents even become dhampirs, but the chances are higher if both their parents are dhampir.”

The director turned back to face the frowning Kal. “Did you know there is less than 15% of your race since dhampirs allied with the HA?”

No longer able to contain his anger, Kal gnashed back. “Well, it doesn’t help when we're constantly being sent off into battle to die, and then also finding out you're doing things like _this_.” 

Westfield let out a light chuckle. “Well, these are simply the dhampirs who decided not to follow the HAs rules. They would’ve eventually been eliminated anyways. With the exception of that Circus _farm_ , most dhampirs who try to live on their own are eliminated by the League, and do you know why that is?”

Westfield eyed Kal expectantly, but the dhampir remained silent. Eventually Westfield grew impatient with the lack of response and answered for himself. “Because they’re afraid of you.”

The director’s voice lowered. “Lt. El, how were you able to get past my barrier?”

“I told you,” Kal replied through an obviously strained voice. “I just _did_.” 

Westfield’s pupils dilated, and Kal wasn’t sure if it was due to excitement or something else, but when the man started to speak again, his voice was noticeably more enthusiastic.

“Because you are a dhampir. A creature who exhibits the best traits of both worlds! No dependence on blood and higher powered specimens such as you even prove invulnerability to shadow magic.”

Westfield started to walk towards another door on the other side of the room, and motioned for his men to force Kal and Lois to follow. 

“We can’t let your race die out,” Westfield continued to rant. “No, we need to harness your abilities, and that's what I intend to do!”

“Wha…what is all of this?” Kal gasped when then entered the room.

Lined about the walls were several large glass chambers with various animal like creatures none of which Kal could actually recognize. There was also the heavy scent of human and vampire blood mixed in the air coming from various concealed compartments.

“Chimeras,” Westfield answered while taking in Kal’s shocked expression with an amused smile.

“Chimeras?” Kal echoed.

“Yes, creatures I have spliced together using science and magic to form a more perfected being made up of all their best attributes.”

“You MONSTER!” Lois finally erupted, but Westfield ignored her outburst and continued on with his speech.

“Unfortunately, my experiments haven’t been so successful, that is with the exception of one case.”

Westfield approached a large curtain and looked up at it proudly.

“Remember when you came here all those years ago to undergo a few tests, Lt. Kal? Well, I seized that opportunity to get plenty of samples so I could create my greatest master piece.”

He pulled the sheet back, and Kal felt his heart drop at the sight.

“Say hello to the future in vampire slaying!”

Lois gasped out, and looked over at the white faced Kal before turning her eyes back on the person Westfield had just revealed.

Inside a glass chamber sleeping was a person who looked almost identical to Kal but several years younger.

“What have you…” Kal started to stammer before his voice got lost on horrified silence.

“It’s amazing what you can splice together if you have just the right dhampir, human, and vampire samples,” Westfield smiled while looking back at the slumbering chimera proudly. “Of course my first several attempts had to be eliminated. They were a bit…aggressive and didn’t follow orders, but later I realized it was because I didn’t give them time to properly develop making them much too primal and raw. However Specimen 13 is my crowning achievement!”

He pressed his hand up against the glass as though he was touching the chimera’s face and sighed. “I don’t know what it is about your genes, but you are the only dhampir whose blood and tissue I used that wasn’t completely devoured by the vampire samples. Rather than be assimilated, they combined perfectly.” 

Westfield lowered his head. “All my other subjects died after a few weeks, completely consumed by their vampire counterparts, but Specimen 13 has been alive for the last five years, and all tests indicate he has the same traits and abilities as any normal dhampir. He’s practically a carbon copy of you, but just a bit younger considering an adolescent mind is much easier to manipulate.”

Westfield finally stepped away from the chamber and looked back at the alarmed Kal and Lois.

“But as powerful as you are, I can do even better. I will create the ultimate soldiers for the HA, and we will wipe out every last one of those monsters from our world. Isn’t it truly wonderful that you can be a part of this?”

At this point, Kal was trembling.

“You are…” his eyes flared. “You're out of your mind! What you’re doing here is inhumane! Unnatural! There is no way the HA would allow something like this!”

“Who do you think is funding me?” Westfield laughed.

“Is that why this facility is hidden?” Kal snapped back.

“Yes…I admit, not everyone on the Committee agrees with my methods, but the few true visionaries made sure this could happen.” 

“Now everything makes sense,” Lois exclaimed. “The reason why all those funds were so well hidden and disguised.”

“Yes, until you stuck your nose where it didn’t belong,” Westfield snapped. “But thanks to your meddling, you brought Lt. El right to me. Admittedly, I ran out of his samples a long time ago, and that's the reason I was only able to produce one successful specimen, but now that I have the whole man, imagine the army I can build.”

“You think I’m just going to stand by and let you do that?” Kal snarled.

“Ah, ah, ah, Lieutenant,” Westfield cooed while wagging his finger. “If you make any rash moves, Ms. Lane might meet with an unfortunate accident.”

With those words, the guard restraining Lois brought a sword to the woman’s throat.

“Damn you…” Kal growled lowly.

“No,” Lois gritted. “Damn you!”

Before anyone had time to react, Lois threw her elbow into the man’s rib cage. The action effectively caught him off guard, and in one swift movement she grabbed his wrist and twisted s, the man was forced to drop his weapon. After that, Lois rammed her hip into him, throwing the solider off balance so she was easily able to throw him over her shoulder.

She then swiftly picked up the sword he dropped and cut the restraints on Kal’s hands.

“What!?!” Everyone blurted in unison.

Lois pointed her weapon at Westfield and blew away the bit of hair that had gotten in her face.

“You think I’m just some harmless damsel in distress who needs rescuing? You think the daughter of General Sam Lane was raised to be some helpless civilian.” 

She scoffed. “Typical men! My father actually taught me everything he knows about combat, I just never joined the HA because I don’t like being a government tool.”

Lois smiled over at the gaping dhampir. “So as you were saying, Kal.”

Kal’s eyes turned back to normal size, and he smiled at Lois before redirecting his smirk at Westfield. “As you were saying, director?”

“Damn it!” Westfield shouted before he suddenly turned tail and ran. 

“Kill the woman and _try_ to keep the dhampir alive,” the director commanded while he made his way out the door. “He’s more useful to me that way.”

“Yes sir!” All the guards replied in unison.

After that, they began to charge Lois and Kal, but by then, Kal had drawn his own weapon, and Lois was already taking the lead on countering their attacks.

“Pretty nice moves!” Kal praised while he watched Lois kick a man out of consciousness.

“For a human?” Lois smirked.

“Umm, well, I didn’t quite mean it like…WATCH OUT!” Kal warned when one of the guards threw a dagger at the back of her head. Kal immediately jumped beside her and sent projectile flying with his sword.

“Pretty nice moves,” Lois hummed before winking back at him. “For a dhampir.”

After that, the two of them continued to successfully take out all the guards. However, just as the last man hit the ground, the entire room began to shake.

“What was that noise?” Lois asked while warily looking over at Kal. 

Kal tilted his head and crinkled his brow. He then began to concentrate on the low rumble he was hearing just outside the room almost certain he heard the sound of scratching and snarling on the other side.

Cautiously they approached the doorway where Westfield had escaped, but when Kal reached the exit, he was instantly pounced on.

“What the hell is that?!” Lois shouted as Kal and the beastlike creature crashed through the wall. Kal immediately threw up his arm, successfully protecting his throat from the rather large jaws coming down on him. 

He heard the leather from his arm guards creak. The beast’s sharp fangs were easily piercing through them and sinking into his arm. 

Kal twisted his foot into the monsters stomach and then rolled backwards while kicking it away, praying that the momentum of the force would pull its incisors loose from his arm.

The creature howled out, freeing Kal from his grasp, but was sent hurdling into the chamber where specimen 13 was being held. 

The glass shattered and Kal rushed to catch the boy before he hit the ground.

To Kal’s surprise, specimen 13’s body felt incredibly warm and was unexpectedly light. The boy stirred and started to cough up some of the strange fluid he’d been suspended in before slowing straining a pair of deep blue eyes into focus.

Kal felt something in his chest twist when he stared back at the startled boy he was cradling. His face was filled with fear and confusion but the pure and innocent look in his eyes told Kal he was no threat and just another victim of the HA.

“KAL! Look out!” Lois shouted, she then threw her sword up and tried to parry the creature’s attack, but her weapon was instantly flung from her hands.

Kal snapped back into action and grabbed Lois just in time to throw the three of them out of the way of the monster’s strike

They hit the ground hard but Kal hugged both of them close to his body so he would receive the brunt of their fall.

When they recovered, Lois was the first to jump back on her feet. 

Kal started to examine the boy for injuries, but found he had passed out. No doubt the shock of everything had been the reason, but Kal was thankful that he did. It just didn’t seem right for the boy’s first experience to be something so violent. 

“Kal, are you two alright?” Lois asked, her concerned eyes looking at the unconscious boy and then back towards Kal’s bloody arm.

“I’ll be fine, I heal fast,” Kal reassured. He then gingerly set the boy on the ground, and looked over at Lois. “Please watch him. I'll take care of this guy.”

Lois started to protest. Considering Kal had no weapon and was injured she was worried, but the determined look in his eyes stole her words, and she just nodded.

The monster snarled and growled at Kal, and the dhampir looked back at him with a sympathetic gaze. No doubt this creature was also just another victim of Westfield’s experiments. Just some poor confused beast that was turned into an unidentifiable monster and no longer had control of its mind.

“I sure hate to have to do this,” Kal mumbled softly while withdrew his well-hidden claws. “I know what’s happened to you isn’t your fault, but I have to make sure something like this never happens again…”

************************************************

“It’s unfortunate he’ll more than likely be mauled,” Westfield grumbled to the guards walking behind him. “But I'll take whatever is left of him and anything else I need I can extract from Specimen 13.”

“Is that so?” a wry voice replied back.

Westfield quickly turned around and let out a gasp. All his men were now writhing on the ground and Lois was pointing her sword directly at his face.

“It’s over Westfield,” Kal frowned. “I don’t care who's backing you up. All of you are going to answer for what you did.” 

“D-damn you,” Westfield cursed.

****************************************************

Kal winced as the woman gave the bandage around his arm one last tug. “This should hold you over until we can take you to a proper facility to be stitched up.”

“Thank you, doctor,” Kal smiled back.

After taking down the shadow barrier, Officer Cannon and his men arrived and seemed honestly shocked about the hidden laboratory that appeared afterwards. Apparently the security administrator had not been aware of what was going on in Cadmus, which only confirmed Kal’s suspicion that not everyone in the Science and Alchemy division had been a part of Westfield’s schemes. 

Once Kal and Lois explained the situation, Cannon sent for the HA’s security police, but neither Kal nor Lois would leave until they knew what was going to happen afterwards, and Kal refused to leave the unconscious specimen 13’s side.

“So are these the two I have to thank?” a cheerful voice called out from behind them.

“President Luthor!” Lois and Kal exclaimed.

All the soldiers in the room stood at attention when they realized who the man was.

“At ease,” the man chuckled while waving his hands at them dismissively.

He then turned towards officer Cannon and the doctor who'd been treating Kal. “Do you mind if I have a moment alone?”

Both of them nodded their heads and walked away.

“So I finally get to meet Sam’s daughter,” Luthor exalted while shaking Lois’s hand. He then turned towards Kal and offered him the same gesture. “I also heard so much about you as well Lt. Kal El.”

“You have?” Kal blinked while accepting his gesture.

“Oh yes, your exploits have been known since your run in with that pureblood.”

Kal’s excited expression faded. “Oh, that…”

Luthor laughed and gave the dhampir a friendly pat. “Don’t worry yourself over it. That’s all in the past now. Over the last several years you’ve more than proven your loyalty and dedication to this organization. We are lucky to have a fine solider like you.”

Kal’s face slightly heated. “Thank you, sir.”

“In any case, I want to thank you both deeply for uncovering this travesty.”

“Yes, I can show you all the documentation and financial reports,” Lois started to reply. “There's plenty of evidence proving that even some Committee members are involved with this case.”

“Is that so…” Luthor trailed, and though his voice still sounded pleasant his eyes didn’t seem to match. “We will definitely uncover all the culprits, however…” his voice lowered to a deep tenor. “This matter is something that shouldn’t be made public.”

Lois narrowed her eyes. “What are you saying?”

Luthor’s smile tightened. “What I’m saying is that we wish to keep this matter as quiet as possible.”

“What? Why?”

Luthor raised his hand in a motion to calm the frantic Lois.

“Ms. Lane, we’ve already been getting a lot of heat from Parliament and the Order. There’s even been talk of assimilating the HA into the Order. They are starting to question whether this organization is still worth the cost. That’s why you were requested to make that financial report to begin with.”

Luthor fixed his gaze on the seething Lois and gave her an insistent look.

“So for the greater good of the HA, now is not exactly the best time to be uncovering scandals for the whole world to see.”

“So you’re just going to let this go?”

Luthor shook his head. “Of course not. We will investigate this entire matter thoroughly and make sure everyone involved is properly punished. I only ask that you allow this to be handled internally, within the HA. There is no need for the Military police or the Order to be brought in.”

Finally Kal spoke up. “But we don’t know who is and isn’t involved in this matter. What if someone really important is involved? What if _you_ were? If we don’t have some kind of impartial authority assisting with the investigation, how could we be certain everyone will be held accountable?”

Luthor closed his eyes and let out an amused sound. “My, you would even go as far as to point blame at _me_?”

“No, that’s not what I was saying-” Kal started to interject just before Lois suddenly cut in.

“No deal, Luthor! We didn’t just almost die to have everything swept under the rug!”

Luthor let out a resigned sigh. “Well, then, I ‘m sorry to hear that we can’t come to a civil agreement. Fine then, Ms. Lane, Lieutenant, I won’t force your silence.”

The fist Lois was holding up towards Luthor loosened. “Really?”

“Well, what can I do?” Luthor shrugged. “ _Kill_ you?”

Both Lois and Kal stiffened, neither one of them missing the emphasis used in Luthor’s words. It also didn’t help that the man now had an unreadable expression. Eventually, though, the man burst into laughter. 

“My goodness, you two are still so on edge. Perhaps that joke was inappropriate,” he gave Kal a small tap on the shoulder. “Don’t worry. I assure you, I am not the bad guy here. I’m just as concerned about the well-being of the HA as you are,” his eyes darkened. “But sometimes in order to protect what is truly important, you have to resort to less than wholesome tactics.”

“Well, good thing we don’t think like you,” Lois snorted.

Luthor let out another long breath and started to walk away. “Very well, I guess you leave me no choice, but I assure you,” he paused and glanced over at Kal. “By the time you notify Parliament and the Order, all of the evidence concerning this matter will have been _destroyed_. Including all test subjects and _experiments_.”

“What?!” Lois shouted. “But if you do that, how will anyone be able to investigate this case properly?”

Luthor turned back around but all the warmth had left his face and his voice was sharp. “I told you, protecting this organization comes first, even if that means we have to let a few culprits get away!”

“You can’t!” Kal thundered as he slammed his injured arm on the table. “You can’t do that!”

Both Lois and Luthor seemed momentarily startled by Kal’s outburst.

“Kal?”

“That boy…” Kal clenched his fist in an effort to cease its shaking. “You'd just kill him?”

Luthor’s smile rose. “You mean, that _experiment_?” Kal’s eye contracted at the choice of words.

“Yes, I told you _all_ the evidence.”

Kal felt his fingers twitch over his sword, not realizing he’d moved his hand to his sheath.

Luthor followed the movement with his eyes but didn’t seem fazed in the slightest. 

Eventually Kal lowered both his hands and his head and barely whispered out. “Okay, so let’s say that we don’t decide to tell anyone about what happened.”

“Kal!” Lois protested, but Kal continued to speak over her.

“What will become of the boy then?”

Now Luthor was practically grinning.

“Why Lieutenant, are you asking to make a deal?”

Kal didn’t reply and continued to stare at the ground with shame.

Luthor gave the dhampir a sympathetic smile, though at this point Kal was no longer sure how sincere the man actually was. 

“Okay,” Luthor nodded. “If you can manage to keep this matter quiet, and if we don’t deem him a threat, we will release the experiment under your care. Does that sound like a good enough compromise?”

Kal looked at Lois and then back to Luthor. “…and you'll make sure this investigation is properly inspected?” 

Luthor’s smile softened. “Yes, of course, and if it makes Ms. Lane feel any better, we'll even allow her to assist with the investigation.”

Kal looked back at the frowning woman. “Lois, _please_ …”

She crossed her arms over her chest and let out a frustrated huff. “Fine! I won’t say anything,” she whirled back around and glared at Luthor. “But you better believe, I will be investigating this case _thoroughly_.” 

“Of course,” Luthor laughed back. “I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

The woman merely scowled back at him, but Luthor’s spirits didn’t seem effected. Instead he clapped his hands together and let out a triumphant sound. “Well, I’m glad we were able to come to an understanding.” 

“Like we had much of a choice,” Lois grumbled.

Luthor nodded and then looked Kal square in the eyes. Though his face still seemed bright, there was something dark reflecting back at him.

“You will understand one day, Lieutenant. When it comes to the greater good, sacrifices have to be made, even at the cost of truth and morals.”

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I know he showed up way back when, but now Luthor has officially be introduced, because if I’m going to have Joker in this story, I have to have Luthor too. Honestly, they are my two favorite (male) DC villains. 
> 
> So, even though this is an AU, I still wanted it to mirror a medieval, 18th century type world, so since cloning wasn’t exactly a thing, I decided Conner being a chimera would be more believable. 
> 
> Alright, now I have introduced all the major players. Just a few more chapters, and I will be ready to bring everyone back together. I just need to revisit the whole Dick and Jason situation, which is what the next chapter will be about, and then I will finish up Tim and Bruce’s thing, and then, finally, part two of this fic will be over, and I can reunite Bruce and Kal (I’ve waited months for this)! I actually wrote the Dick and Jason chapter a while ago, but it got lost when my tablet died, but I am in the process of rewriting it, and I think it’s turning out better.
> 
> In any case, thanks again for being patient and sticking with me through this really looooong story. I know I had a lot of plot and not enough romance going on, but believe me, I’m just about as ready for it as everyone else! It’s the kind of stuff I love writing the most, so I’m about ready to explode, lol.
> 
> Okay, well, enough rambling, see everyone next chapter!
> 
>  
> 
> **Side Notes:**
> 
>  
> 
>  **Hierarchy of the HA:** Although the Hunter’s Association operates as its own separately governed organization, they still fall under the jurisdiction of the royal military. This is an AU and a work of fiction, so it doesn’t exactly follow any real history, but I still wanted the world to have an old medieval feel to it. In this world, as far as human politics go, everyone is ruled by a royal family which has a Parliamentary system of government.
> 
> Government lesson aside, what to take from this is the fact that the Hunter’s Association is still funded and controlled by a royal family, and they are often dictated by the Parliament and royal military.
> 
>  **Order of the Church:** Although everything is ruled by the royal family, the Church is the second most powerful organization and many believe their influence over the country even rivals the royal family. Like the HA, they also have their own special military which is led by a group called the Order. Members of the Order serve as guards and soldiers for the church, but they have also been known to assist the royal family in wartime, can perform exorcisms, and server their own part in slaying vampires and keeping the peace. I will go more into detail about their role later. Just know they are the HAs rivals.


	25. Brother's Keeper

How many days had it been now? 

He was starting to lose track. At the beginning, he was easily able to keep up with him, and the few cases when they did get separated, it never took him very long to find him. 

However, the more he started to get a handle on his abilities, the better he got at eluding him, and it also didn’t help that his scent was starting to change. No longer did it have that familiarly sweet anthropocentric fragrance that all humans seemed to permeate. No doubt it was the result of his steadily changing physiology.

Then again, because of this, his odor was starting to take on a very familiar signature. One that actually made the vampire feel a bit nostalgic. 

_‘Bruce…’_

When all turned vampires fully transformed, they naturally inherited the same venom as their master which consequently effected their scent. Although he still had his own unique aroma, the faint presence of Bruce now lingered in his blood. Dick began to wonder if this was also the case with him.

Dick had left without saying anything and didn’t even have the foresight to leave a note. Then again, at the time, he’d been so certain he and Jason would only be gone for a short period of time. 

Jason had a pretty hot temper, but when he eventually cooled off, he was more reasonable than anyone else at the manor. Just like every other altercation in the past, Jason would return after he'd blown off some steam. Then Dick could finally talk some sense into him, and the two of them could go home together. Jason and Bruce could sort out their feelings and everything would go back to how it always was before.

_‘But it won’t…’_

No longer able to bear the weight of his own feelings and thoughts, Dick collapsed against a nearby tree and slowly slipped towards the ground. He then crumpled his body into a tight ball and brought his face into his palms and tucked his chin between his knees.

The last time he remembered keeping track of the time, three months had gone by, and every time he got remotely close to approaching Jason, the other vampire would run away. At first, Dick allowed him to escape, believing that Jason just needed some time and space, but eventually Dick realized he'd made a grave mistake. 

Even as a human, Jason was always stealthy, but once he started to get a better grasp on his vampire abilities, Dick started to realize how seriously outclassed he was. If not for his scent, Dick would've lost track of him completely, but Jason was fully aware of this and had tricked Dick on more than one occasion. However, this time, things were different. Dick hadn’t seen the other vampire in over two weeks. Had Jason finally lost him?

_‘Jason…’_

Dick closed his eyes and rested his head against the heavy oak trunk. He couldn’t remember the last time he had a proper days rest, and he hadn’t fed for well over a week. When he used to go out on patrol, he would feed on the blood of the criminals they apprehended, but due to his current circumstances, he barely had enough time to hunt, and he couldn’t bring himself to attack any innocent citizens. Also, they were far from Bruce’s territory now, and Dick was not at all familiar with the current area. If he got caught hunting on another pureblood’s domain, he was liable to be killed.

The vampire wrecked his fingers through his messy hair and let out a weary sigh. At this point, Dick was both physically and emotionally drained. Why did things turn out this way? At what point did everything go wrong?

“This is…this is all my fault,” Dick tremored his voice hoarse from disuse. 

_‘If I just replied to Jason’s feelings…If I hadn’t let him run away…If I hadn’t tried to turn him…if I hadn’t begged Bruce…’_

The corners of Dick’s eyes began to sting.

_‘And now Jason hates Bruce because of me…and everything is all wrong now and…’_

Dick squeezed his legs closer together and dug his nails into his knees...

_‘Things can never go back to the way they were before because I…’_

Now Dick was on the verge of sobbing. “I ruined everything…”

Even though so many hopeless months had gone by, besides the night Jason was first turned, Dick refused to cry. As heavy as his heart had been, he refused to shed a single tear. If Dick were to do that, then it would mean he was finally admitting there was no longer any hope, and that was something Dick could simply not do.

********************************************************

“Wake up…”

Though he heard the voice clearly, Dick was hesitant to respond.

He was much too afraid that he was dreaming, and if he opened his eyes, the illusion would disappear.

“You idiot,” the rough voice chided. “Someone with a face like yours has no business passing out in the middle of an open road. As usual, you’re much too sloppy.”

“J-jason?” Dick mumbled while struggling to open his blurry eyes. 

Crouched over the smaller vampire was a haughty looking Jason Todd with one hand against his knee supporting his resting head and the other waving at the hazy Dick.

Maybe he was dreaming. After chasing after the elusive vampire for months, Dick was not expecting Jason to ever come looking for him.

“JAY!” Dick shouted, and then without out another word he threw his arms around him.

At this point, Dick didn’t care if he was real or not. If he wasn’t, then it was the best dream he could remember having, and if he was, he promised he would never let go of him again.

“Dick…” Jason sighed, and though he didn’t return the hug, he didn’t struggle against it either. However, when he realized Dick had no intention of releasing him, he eventually maneuvered himself out the other ’s grasp and pulled away.

Dick rubbed the bit of sleep from his eyes but kept one hand firmly clutched to the front of Jason’s jacket. 

Once he refocused, he could plainly see Jason’s frown. “Go home, Dick.”

Dick’s grip tightened. “Not without you.”

Jason’s eyes shrank before he stood up and easily brushed Dick’s hand away. “Well then, I guess you won’t ever be going back then.”

“Jason, please,” Dick pleaded while springing up in the direction of Jason’s inevitable retreat. “Things don’t have to be this way. If you and Bruce would just talk-”

Jason gritted his fangs before spitting back, “The time for talking passed the moment Bruce took it upon himself to turn me into _this_!” 

“So you would have rather died?”

Jason’s voice turned sober. “I did.” 

“Jason…”

“That little boy who used to chase after your heels, the one who idolized your every move and worshiped the ground Bruce walked on, he died and now…” the corner of Jason’s mouth twisted into a sneer as he outstretched his hands and gestured. “The only thing left is what you see now.”

Dick searched Jason’s eyes for any signs of deception, but the only thing reflecting back was the bleak truth behind his even darker words.

The smaller vampire opened his mouth but no words followed, and the only thing he could communicate back was his troubled face. 

Finally growing tired of Dick’s wretched expression, Jason turned away from the staggered vampire and let out a dry chuckle. He then combed his fingers through his hair, before he suddenly stopped and turned back around.

“So Dick, what do you think of my hair?”

Dick blinked his eyes, confused by the sudden change in subject and the smug curl that had taken Jason’s lips. However, it didn’t take long for his mind to refocus.

“It…” Dick’s eyes widened with realization. “It turned black…”

Jason’s grin tightened with mock amusement.

“Yeah, I remember reading once, back when I played with the idea of becoming like you and Bruce, that if a servant had a particularly high affinity with his master, he would start to take on some of his physical traits.”

Jason let out a derisive laugh. “Kind of pisses me off when I think about it. That I’m so compatible with _him_.”

Dick felt his chest tighten as he watched Jason’s features darken and listened to his voice drop.

“My red hair was the only thing I inherited from my father that wasn’t all rotten, but Bruce took that away from me too…”

With a twisted smirk, Jason’s entire demeanor transformed back into something light yet completely eerie and unsettling. He then leaned into Dick’s space and motioned towards the small yet noticeable tuft of white scruff sticking out of his head. “Except this right here. _This_ I can actually call my own,” he winked. “My rebellion against Bruce.”

Dick started to respond but Jason quickly pulled away and immediately spoke over him.

“But you know, when I really think about it, I guess I just traded the blood of one monster for that of another.”

Finally Dick found his voice. 

“Jason, you’re not a monster.”

“Hah!” Jason thundered back, his voice dripping scorn. “Says you!”

Dick let out a small grunt, when he was suddenly grabbed by the font of his shirt and practically pulled into Jason’s face.

“If your nose is as any good as mine, then you can’t tell me you don’t smell it.”

Dick grimaced and turned his face away. “Jason…” 

Jason leaned in closer so Dick had to strain to keep from touching him. “Maybe you need to breathe it in a little deeper?”

Dick’s eye’s squeezed shut and he started to hold his breath. “Jason, please…”

Jason let out another idle jeer before roughly pushing the smaller vampire away. “I know you can smell it, Dick. Your mouth is practically watering up. When’s the last time you fed?”

Dick looked shamefully at the ground and didn’t reply earning himself a mocking snort from the smirking Jason. 

After a few more moments of silence, Jason eventually started to speak again, however this time his voice resembled a tone Dick was more familiar with.

“You know, that first night I ran away, I was so terrified. Transitioning completely away from my humanity was a living nightmare. It’s not at all beautiful and romantic as people would like to believe.”

Jason turned his back to Dick and lowered his head.

“With my heightened senses, I couldn’t get a moment of rest because you hear it all, Dick, everything. All the horrible things that go bump in the night, the things that make kids hide under their beds and cry for their mommies, and also…” Jason bit down on his words as though he was remembering something unsettling before finishing his sentence. 

“The smell is almost…unbearable. So much decay, and filth, and death, this world is practically rotting at the core, and don’t fool yourself in believing that you will find your escape after the darkness fades. No, the sunlight is so much worst. It only blares down on you relentlessly bringing to light all the ugliness surrounding us.” 

Jason clenched his fist. “I see so much now, things I never wanted to see…”

As Dick listened to Jason speak, he watched helplessly while the larger vampire’s body began to shrink and his once brilliant blue eyes became dull and sullen. No longer able to watch his beloved family member slip into such a state, Dick finally blurted.

“Jason, I’m sorry you had to go through all of that alone. Even when I first turned, it was tough, but Bruce helped me learn to control-”

Jason’s nostrils flared and his eyes lit up. “Bruce _helped_?! You mean when he poisoned your heart and made you believe this was something anybody could possibly want, or maybe he _helped_ when he led you to believe you couldn’t survive without him?”

“Jason…”

Now Jason was practically shouting, and Dick couldn’t help but freeze under his rage. 

“Just stop it already Dick. Stop following me! If you want to live in your pretty little world of lies then go ahead, but just leave me out of it! I am done being the little project Bruce keeps around to help him pass time as he rots through his own pathetic eternal existence!”

“Jason, wait!” Dick begged as Jason started to storm towards the nearby forest. 

“Let go of me!” Jason snarled when Dick latched onto his arm.

“I won’t!” Dick cried while tightening his hold.

“Why are you so damn stubborn?!” Jason thundered.

“Why are you?!” 

Jason let out a low sound before growling back. “Fine, then. I guess I have no choice.”

Realizing what Jason was about to attempt, Dick dug his heels into the ground and braced himself for Jason’s rejection. However, no matter what, he was determined to not let him escape.

“Hungh!” Dick gasped when he was roughly slammed into a tree, His body was then flung backwards as though he hadn’t put up any resistance. Then, without any added effort Jason wrenched his arm free from Dick’s fingers and pulled away.

“You look a bit confused,” Jason triumphed with a smile. “You want to know why I’m stronger than you?” 

Dick’s brow furrowed, and Jason took this as provocation to continue his explanation.

“I bet you already know the answer though, right Dick? Can’t you smell it?”

“Jay…” Dick mumbled back in a pained voice.

Jason brought his hand against the tree Dick was now pinned to and leaned inches from his face. 

Dick wanted to be happy that Jason was no longer trying to flee, but the dangerous look in the vampire’s eyes told him he would regret what he was about to hear.

“Let me tell you what happened the first night I disappeared. The night I realized how far gone I actually was. You see, I just wanted to get out of that place, as far away from Bruce as possible. I was so angry I couldn’t think straight, so I left hoping I could clear my head. Then I heard a woman screaming for help, and of course, me being the _hero_ that I am, because God forbid I learn my lesson about being a do-gooder, I went to help her.”

Jason’s smile slightly faltered.

“It wasn’t a vampire attacking her though, just some petty human criminal, but despite being outclassed, the man still thought he could fight against me, and well, things kind of got a little out of hand, and he eventually met the wrong end of my sword. Of course it wasn’t a mortal wound, because that’s not what Bruce taught us, but then I smelled it. Something so sickeningly sweet it made my stomach turn, and yet despite the overwhelming stench, my mouth was watering.”

Jason started to chuckle, but the sound was far from pleasant.

“Can you believe it? How revolting! This guy is gushing out all over the place, and rather than feel disgusted by it, I’m salivating at the mouth.”

Jason’s voice turned to ice.

“And then what happened next, the details are still a bit hazy. I just remember my throat burning like it was on fire, and then my body moving on its own, and before I knew it, my mouth was at his throat.” 

Dick slightly flinched when Jason brought his other hand up, and then started to gesture with his fingers as though he were trying to visually show Dick what he'd done.

“There was just so much of it too. So much of that bitter copper fluid washing over my tongue, pouring down my throat, and even though my mind was telling me to be repulsed, that what I was doing wasn’t natural, that I shouldn’t have felt so satisfied, that it shouldn’t have tasted so delicious, I just kept tearing into him.”

Dick felt his heart twist when he looked back at Jason. The vampire’s eyes had turned so cold and dark, they were almost black, and yet despite his desperate desire to turn away, Dick remained trapped under Jason’s lifeless gaze.

“And the guy, he was screaming for his life. I could just feel the terror shaking through his body, and it was just so loud and unbearable, and my head was already pounding and aching, and he just wouldn’t shut up, so you know what I did next?” 

“Jason…” Dick trembled, his mind too blank to say anything else.

“I just… _crushed_ it.”

Jason’s smile faded completely and Dick watched with horror as the hand in front of him curled on itself painting a perfect picture in Dick’s mind of what happened.

“It was so easy too. I just sunk my fangs in a little deeper, and the sound his trachea made as it collapsed in on itself, the way that he gagged on all that blood, choking so desperately for life…”

Now Jason was scowling.

“And I still didn’t let go. Even after his body went limp and lifeless, I just kept drinking, and the worst part of it was, I didn’t even feel any remorse. Rather than feel horrible for devouring this guy alive, I felt…at peace.”

Jason let out what sounded like a laugh, but his tone was much too dark for it to be called that.

“ Isn’t that just… _messed_ up?”

Jason lowered his hand and eyes, and Dick finally felt the strangled breath he’d trapped in his throat release. Unfortunately for him, Jason still wasn’t finished.

When Jason started to smirk again, Dick felt a sense of dread overtake him. Something definitely wasn’t right. How could he recover so easily from what he just said, as though it were something so easy to shrug away? Was this really the same Jason? It certainly sounded like him, but at the same time, his voice was completely foreign to Dick now.

“But what really confused me was what happened afterwards,” Jason continued to speak, a sly shape edging his mouth. “Even after he went completely cold, I could still hear the screaming. It took me a moment to realize though that it wasn’t him. It was actually the woman I saved. She was yelling and ranting and raving about some terrible monster, not at all appreciative over what I had done for her.”

“Jay stop…” Dick pleaded. He was afraid what his heart might do if he heard another word.

Jason’s smile only deepened, and he completely ignored the quivering request.

“So you want to know what I did after that?”

“JASON STOP!” Dick bellowed while throwing his hands over his ears. “I don’t want to hear anymore!”

Jason jerked both of Dick’s wrists away and forced them to his sides.

“I bet you’ve never taken another person’s life before, have you Dick?”

Now Dick was shaking his head and trying desperately to break himself free. Jason couldn’t help but laugh at the pointless flailing and continued to prod him.

“Oh no, god forbid Bruce let his innocent little Dickiebird be tainted in any kind of way. He would do anything to keep you pure. Even take your place in hell if you ever committed a sin.”

“Jay…please…” Dick sobbed the tears he'd spent months holding back threatening to spill out.

“He tried to do the same for me, but you know what Dick? You can’t take something black and turn it white!”

Dick lowered his head and listened to Jason’s voice turn flat and bitter once again.

“But Bruce is so conceited, and he tried to anyways. Such an arrogant man, thinking he can control our lives any way he sees fit.”

“No, Jay, it isn’t like that. Bruce wouldn’t-“

“But he did!” Jason snapped while throwing Dick’s hands free from his grasp. “Rather than just let me die in peace, when I was finally at some sort of semblance of redemption, he pulled me back into the pit of hell!”

Jason whirled away and started to storm opposite from Dick.

“Who was I kidding? He actually had me fooled there for a while, made me think that even I, Jason Todd, could be saved! But he couldn’t rescue me because when he found me, I wasn’t lost. All that darkness that he saw, that he thought he could pull me out of, those shadows weren’t my prison, they were just me!” 

Jason finally turned around, and though his voice had finally gone back to a normal volume, his face was still far from calm.

“When I look at you Dick, all I see is something beautiful, and when Bruce turned you, he just brought out what was already inside of you and magnified it. That’s why no matter what, I knew I could never be like you, because deep down inside, there isn’t anything pretty about me.”

Now Jason’s voice was low, and if not for his heightened senses, Dick wouldn’t have heard him.

“Even before everything, I was already a monster, and when he turned me, he just brought everything to light.” 

“Jason…”

“Just a cold, ruthless, murderous mon-”

Before he could finish his words, Dick burst into tears and threw Jason’s face into his arms. “No! No Jason! You aren’t just a monster!”

Dick had been certain Jason would reject him again, but instead the younger vampire just laughed into Dick’s chest.

“Oh, Dick, but I am.”

Dick tightened his hold. “Well, even if you are, I don’t care! I don’t care what you _think_ you are. No matter what, I still love you.”

This time Jason’s chuckle sounded a bit more genuine. “Of course you will, because that’s just the kind of person that you are.”

Jason slumped further into Dick’s embrace and gripped onto his sleeves. When he eventually spoke his voice was tired and withdrawn. 

“Oh kind Dick…sweet Dick…gentle Dick...the one who gave up his humanity for love, the person who will forgive even monsters and murderers…”

For a moment Jason grew still before he suddenly jerked himself away and frowned.

“I don’t need, no, I don’t _want_ that kind of love.”

“Jason!” Dick protested when Jason started to walk away. He then attempted to bring a hand to his shoulder, but Jason immediately slapped it away.

“Go back home to _your_ Bruce, Dick. He _needs_ you.”

Dick gave Jason a slightly injured look before clenching his fangs. “I’m not going anywhere without you.”

“Stop it, Dick, just stop!” Jason gnashed back through a pained expression. “You think I would ever go back there? Back to _that_ man? You and I both know that the life we once shared is over! You seriously think we can just go back to the way things were before, as if nothing has changed?”

Dick’s face crumpled along with his posture.

Jason let out a furious breath. “I know you live in this special little idealistic world of romance, but the reality of life isn’t so pretty. You can’t have it both ways, Dick. You can’t have it all. You either get Bruce or you get me, but you can’t have us both! You have to choose!”

Dick looked back at the frantic Jason, and could tell Jason was searching his eyes for his answer. When Dick lowered his head, Jason finally lost his patience.

“That’s what I thought.”

Dick felt his whole body tremble and his vision began to blur as he listened to the sound of Jason’s retreating footsteps. The further he got, the less distinct they became, until eventually the only thing he could hear was the sound of his own erratic heartbeat, and yet, despite the relentless drumming overwhelming his senses, Jason’s words were the only thoughts running through his mind. 

This was Dick’s last chance to reach him, but the cost was something that made Dick’s heart feel like it was ripping apart.

Just as Jason reached the edge of the road, he heard the last words he expected to hear.

“Then I choose you.”

Jason’s stern face instantly fell to one of complete bafflement.

“What?”

Although his head was still lowered and his fists were clenched tight enough to shake Dick’s voice was as clear as his eyes. 

“If I have to choose, then it has to be you.”

“Are you out of your mind?” Jason exclaimed while rushing back towards Dick. “Just…just go back home! You don’t _belong_ with me!”

Dick shook his head and whipped his face back up to meet Jason’s shocked expression. “I can’t. If you aren’t there, then there’s no point in going back.”

Before Jason knew what was happening, Dick threw himself into the vampire’s chest.

“Dick!”

“Jason, when you told me your feelings, when you said that you loved me, I was beyond shocked, but at the same time I was happy, so unbelievably happy…”

Dick sighed into the material of Jason’s shirt, and let his heavy scent fill his lungs. At this point, all the words he wished he would've spoken to Jason that fateful night were now freely spilling from his lips.

“Honestly, I still don’t understand the true depth of my feelings because I had to numb my heart for so many years, but on that night, when you were dying in my arms, when I thought I would never get to hear your voice, listen to your laugh, see your face, I just…”

Dick lifted up his head to meet Jason’s eyes.

“I realized just how much you really mean to me, and that I…I can’t live in a world without you.”

Dick felt Jason’s breath hitch through their tight embrace, the larger vampire’s heart beat betraying his every thought.

Dick smiled and pressed his ear even closer to the sound.

“So even if I had to do the unthinkable, even I have to abandon Bruce, I don’t want to be without you…”

“Dick…” Jason murmured barely above a whisper. He then reached out a hand towards the smaller vampire, but stopped just shy of his face. 

Jason wanted nothing more than to believe Dick’s words. That even in his dark world there was still room left for hope, but the vampire had been fooled too many times in the past, and he wasn’t sure he was ready to relinquish the last bit of himself, the part he was so desperately clinging onto.

Sensing Jason’s hesitation, Dick leaned forward and closed the distance between them.

Though his palm was cool to the touch, Dick’s entire body heated up when he felt Jason’s pulse race against him. 

Instinctively, Dick’s eyes fell shut and he focused on the erratic cadence of Jason’s heartbeat. 

Thoughts of when the younger vampire’s hands started growing so large edged the back of his mind. He then cupped his own hand over Jason’s and let out a soft sigh.

Jason shuddered when he felt Dick’s breath tickle his palm, both his mind and body frozen in a state of disbelief, afraid that if he made any sudden movements, this impossible dream would disappear. 

In the end, Dick was the first to make a move, his fingers tracing the outline of Jason’s jawline, pulling the undecided vampire into the space between their breaths, lips so close, Dick could practically taste the bittersweet flavor of copper.

Who initiated first contact, Dick didn’t care to remember, but the moment their mouths met, any trace of doubt and hesitation was completely lost. With lips pressed tightly together and fangs fully bared, the two vampires hungrily devoured each other.

Dick felt as though his heart would burst. As usual, Jason didn’t hold back. All his desperation poured out from his lips, overwhelming every one of Dick’s senses, pulling him even deeper into his fury. It was almost too much for Dick to bear, and yet he realized that this kind of raw emotion and adoration was exactly everything Dick had ever wanted. Even if it was something that threatened to consume him completely.

Craving even more of what he had to offer, Dick stood on the tips of his toes and desperately tried to reach further inside Jason’s mouth. With his arms wrapped tightly around the other’s neck, Dick struggled to pull himself even closer, cursing Jason’s superior height while he strained to reach him.

What happened to the little boy whose hair he used to ruffle and could barely keep up with his stride? At what point did Jason grow so big that Dick couldn’t even fully embrace his broad shoulders?

Jason let out a sound of amusement when he felt Dick tug on his neck for leverage, and for a moment he let him struggle. So divided was the smaller vampire’s attention, Jason was easily able to conqueror his mouth, giving him complete reign to explore every inch of the tongue and lips he craved so desperately to devour.

Eventually though, he reached his arms around Dick and lifted him up by the small of his back, leaning downwards so he and Dick were perfectly level. The reward for his gesture was Dick pressing his body even deeper into him, and the saccharine scent of Dick’s fragrance caught Jason’s nose in the most enthralling way.

Dick had no idea how much his smell had comforted Jason. When his senses first became heightened, Jason thought he would go mad. The world had such a rotten stench. However, for the first time, Jason also realized just how truly sweet and alluring Dick’s aroma was. 

For months Jason had avoided Dick, too ashamed to face him, not wanting to reveal the monster he’d become to the one person he loved most, but, whenever he thought he’d finally reached his limit and was ready to give up on his life, Jason would catch that soft fragrance, and remember that Dick was close by. Watching over him, just like he always had in the past, and that presence alone, even if it was just faint, was all Jason needed to keep going.

Even after Dick thought he’d lost Jason’s trail, the vampire always remained close by him. Honestly, he thought several times about leaving Dick and that life completely behind, but Jason knew deep in his heart, that Dick was the only thing left in his life that had any meaning. Dick was the one who kept Jason’s from falling completely into his own despair, the one who sustained his humanity.

_‘The keeper of my soul…the one who holds my heart…’_

Dick was the first one to pull away. His breath was haggard and he panted into Jason’s neck.

Dick wasn’t sure when his eyes had fallen shut. No, he was much too fixated on how his lack of sight only heightened his sense of hearing. The steady yet strong beat of Jason’s frenzied heart mixed with his own starved breaths only lulled Dick deeper into his warm embrace.

At this point, no further words needed to be spoken. Dick knew that all his emotions and the sincerity of his feelings and reply had been fully conveyed.

The way the other vampire was tightly holding him was evidence of that fact, and yet, even though Dick felt as though his heart would burst from joy, a heavy feeling was still weighing down his inevitable bliss. 

Dick had made his choice, and even though he fully intended to stand by his decision, it still didn’t make the feeling of loss any less painful.

_‘I’m sorry Bruce, but this is…goodbye…’_

To Be Continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry everyone, I know it’s been a long while since I updated my fic. At first it was just because I was busy due to having to travel a lot for work, but later I realized it’s more that I just can’t really write anymore. I don’t know what happened, but every time I start something, and then go back and reread it, I hate it and scrap it. I don’t know what’s going on, but maybe I am starting to lose my touch, or I burnt myself out.
> 
> In any case, the only reason I am able to release this chapter is because I actually managed to recover the draft I’d written awhile back. I thought I lost it when my old tablet broke, but apparently I had saved it somewhere else, and it actually got backed up (thank goodness because I worked hard on this chapter and was dreading rewriting it). I still had to finish it up, which was a struggle. I hope my current rutted state didn’t mess up its flow...
> 
> In any case, I certainly don’t want to give up on this story, so I will try to keep writing, but I think I won’t be updating as frequently because where I stand now, I can only write when I’m in the mood (which isn't often these days).
> 
> Anyways, enough of my whining. I hope all the JayDick fans liked this chapter. I definitely missed writing them and had been looking forward to this chapter for a while, but after I looked back on it, I felt kind of depressed. I’m happy they finally got together, but it still felt pretty bittersweet, and I just know Dick’s guilt over Jason’s turning is going to get in the way of their relationship. Also, Jason’s ultimatum is going to affect them too. I know from personal experience that when it comes relationships, forcing ultimatums onto someone is never a good thing. In any case, they will have to figure it out together.
> 
> Also, I know Jason seemed pretty rough right now, but he went through a lot, and was so confused, and not sure how to direct his frustration and loss. He is definitely at that stage in his Redhood career where he is just full of bitterness and hate and feels betrayed and isn't the wisecraking hero we all know now. I am so glad that Jason has returned back to the batfamily though in canon, even though that won't be his place in this story (at least not for now).
> 
> Well, once again, sorry for the delay, and thank you so much to the ones who haven’t given up on this fic yet. I promise just a few more chapters, and I will get back to all the Superbat goodness too. I just have to lay out a few more details so part three will be that much better. Maybe bringing Kal and Bruce back together will renew my writing spirit! I know JayDick has started to already make me feel more inspired :)


	26. The Boy and the Beast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much everyone. Your encouragement motivated me to work on this chapter, and I already started the next one too :)

“Watch out!”

The boy shouted while knocking the chain spear out of the way just before it could reach Bruce’s back. The boy then somersaulted off the ledge he was perched on and landed next to the vampire.

Tim smiled up at the pureblood, to which Bruce replied back with a deep frown. After that, the duo worked back to back parrying and countering every attack that came their way.

“Good thing I showed up when I did,” Tim chuckled after he finished tying up the last unconscious hunter. 

Bruce clicked his fangs irritably together. “Tim, I already warned you to keep out of my way.”

“I am,” Tim countered with a coy smile. “I just saw someone in distress and decided to help them. Now if that someone happens to be you…”

Bruce muttered something under his breath and started to walk away. As the vampire expected, Tim came racing up beside him.

“Ever since the Arkham incident, the HA has doubled their efforts towards taking you out. I guess they aren’t happy you got them in so much trouble with Parliament and the Order.”

The boy let out a nervous laugh.

“Then again, they weren’t very happy with me either when I turned in Arkham’s notes, but to save face, they still had the Drake name pardoned, and even offered me my father’s seat. That is, pending the completion of my training. Of course, I turned them down.”

Bruce merely shrugged in response, and that was all the encouragement Tim needed to continue.

“In any case, there is a lot of dissonance in the HA now between members that knew about what was going on and those that didn’t, but regardless of the side, one thing they can all agree on is the fact that you are a problem they want to eliminate. So with that being the case…” Tim glanced up at Bruce who still didn’t seem particularly vested in their conversation. “You need someone watching your back now more than ever!"

“No, I don’t,” Bruce replied flatly. He then waved his shadowy cape in such a manner Tim stumbled away from him. When he finally recovered, Bruce was already standing atop an adjacent roof looking down on him. 

“Go home, Tim.” Bruce commanded, and then he disappeared.

*****************************************************

It'd been three days since Bruce returned to the manor. He’d gotten so caught up investigating a dangerous new gang, he lost track of the time and didn’t think to return until his exhaustion started to catch up.

“Wow! Really?” an excited yet familiar voice echoed from the center of the cave. “That’s amazing!”

“What is going on?” Bruce growled when he entered.

Tim was currently seated in the lab area where Lucius typically worked holding some unidentifiable object in his hand gawking at scientist with wide admiring eyes. 

“Tim, how did you get down here?” 

The boy slightly flinched when he heard Bruce’s biting tone. “Oh well…”

“I brought him here, sir,” Alfred replied from behind the scowling vampire.

Alfred?” Bruce questioned. He wasn't exactly sure when the butler had appeared behind him.

“Master Timothy came to the manor to speak with you, but I was not exactly where you were and when you would return.”

“So you brought him _here_. To the _cave_?” 

Alfred set down the tray of tea he was holding and calmly ignored Bruce’s sour expression.

“Timothy mentioned a fondness for inventions so I thought he might enjoy a chat with Mr. Fox while he waited.”

Lucius, who remained silent up to this point finally cut in.

“Yes, Tim is extremely bright and has some really great ideas. We were passing along some concepts. Now I have so much to work with!”

Bruce frowned in the man’s direction without a word before redirecting his glare at Alfred. 

“I’m sorry, Bruce. Please don’t be upset with Alfred,” Tim pleaded. “He told me to leave several times, but I wouldn’t listen, and said I would just wait till you came back. I guess after the second day of sitting outside the manor, Alfred felt bad…”

Bruce took in a strained breath before finally gritting back. “What did you need?”

Tim smiled weakly at Bruce with downcast eyes before he reached in his coat pocket. “Well, I finally went back to Central and retrieved my father’s notes a few months ago.” The boy handed a journal to Bruce. When the vampire just stared at him, Tim set it down on the table and slid it closer. 

“I hadn’t thought to look at them until recently, but then I came across something I thought you would be interested in. I think it's connected with the Arkham incident…”

Finally Bruce spoke up. “Then leave the notes here, and I’ll look at them when I have time.”

“But I could just tell you what I found-”

“Tim, I told you already. I don’t need your assistance,” Bruce quickly snapped. “Unless it’s something urgent, I don’t need to hear it from you.”

Now the boy looked visibly hurt, and he let out another uneasy laugh.

“Oh yeah, I guess it wasn’t. Just take a look at them when you get the time. I already marked the areas I thought you would be interested in…so umm, I guess I better leave now.”

Tim still refused to make eye contact with Bruce and just slid out of his chair and made his way towards the exit.

“Don’t bother walking me out, Alfred. I know the way.”

Bruce watched in cold silence during the boy’s entire broken departure. 

When he was certain Tim could no longer hear them, Alfred whirled back around on Bruce. “Master Bruce!”

Bruce shook his head and turned his back to the older man. He already knew what the man was about to say and was in no mood to hear it. 

“Alfred, I told you several times already, I don’t want Tim getting involved with us.”

“Master Bruce, that child has been following behind your heels for the last several months now. You and I already know that your relationship with that child is already well past the point of mere involvement!”

Bruce clenched the end of the table and tightened his fangs, but Alfred didn’t seem to notice or care. 

“I admit, I had my concerns when you first brought Richard and Jason here, and the events that led to their departing were tragic, but the time you spent with them were some of the happiest in your life.”

“I don’t deserve to be happy,” Bruce grounded back.

Alfred made an impatient sound before replying.

“Perhaps not but that still does not change the fact that you were not simply put on this Earth to suffer. There is a difference between actually living and just idly going through the motions waiting for the day a lucky hunter or vampire finally gives you the release you seem so desperate for!”

“Alfred, I don’t want to hear this,” Bruce hissed dangerously low, but the butler completely dismissed the vampire’s frustration.”

“Bruce, if you want to die, then why not end it all now since you have obviously already given up on actually living. Then maybe the rest of us who actually give a damn about you will not have to see you suffer anymore!”

“Alfred…”

Upon getting a better view of Bruce’s pained expression, Alfred’s voice turned softer.

“That child cares deeply for you, and although he does not understand why or how, he is trying to do everything in his power to help you.”

“I didn’t ask him to. I don’t _want_ him to…” Bruce finally grimaced back. “He would just be better off without me.”

“Well, Timothy does not seem to think so.”

Bruce let out another exasperated breath, but Alfred was determined to get his point across.

“That child told me that he lost his family and any meaning in life. Then he met you and his hope and purpose was restored.”

Bruce slammed his fist on the table and shouted.

“So what are you telling me to do, Alfred?! You want me to take him in so he can end up like Dick or even worst, like Jason? I ruined their lives, and I don’t intend to make the same mistake with Tim!”

“Master Bruce…” the butler trailed as he searched Bruce’s torn eyes. 

“You can do as you see fit, though I will give you this bit of advice. When it comes to relationships, one person does not get to be the sole decider of the overall outcome. It is a two-sided effort, and you can not control the other person’s feelings merely by shutting them out." 

Alfred picked up the tray he came in with. "In any case, if you really want to rid yourself of that child, you need to do a better job of making that point clear. Sitting on the fence over this matter the way you have been will only end up hurting you both.”

Bruce stared at the table in thoughtful silence. Even after Alfred was long gone, the vampire continued to quietly contemplate his words.

*****************************************************************

“Tim.”

The boy’s muscles tensed. Had it not been for his firm grip on the side of the building, he probably would've jumped.

Tim wilted when he turned around. “Bruce…

“I need to talk to you,” Bruce replied. His face was completely unreadable through the black shadowy mask he usually conjured to hide his identity on patrol. However, his voice sounded much less stern then Tim remembered.

“Okay…”

Bruce sat down at the edge of the building next to him and Tim reluctantly took a seat too. Something about Bruce’s behavior felt out of place.

For a moment, Bruce just stared out quietly across the city. When he eventually spoke, his voice was as soft and tired as the night he and Bruce had their heart to heart after the Arkham case.

“Tim, I want to explain to you the reason why I have tried so hard to push you away,” Bruce finally turned his head so he was facing Tim. “You see, I’ve made a lot of mistakes in my life and hurt many people. My selfishness led to the deaths of many I cared for, and those that are still alive I have hurt deeply.”

Bruce lowered his eyes, and a look of shame flashed over his features.

“I am not the great person that you think that I am. I’m actually quite the opposite. Just someone who is struggling to gain penitence for all my sins, but my transgressions are heavy, and anyone who follows me will only be weighed down as well.”

Tim caught the bit of white in the darkness surrounding the vampire’s face. His teeth were tightly clenched together causing his fangs to show.

“That is why I don’t want you involving yourself with me anymore. I’m afraid I will just make the same mistakes with you, and I don’t want to see you suffer. I don’t want to see you get hurt so…" he looked into Tim's eyes. "Now do you understand?”

After a long pause Tim finally replied. “That’s not fair."

“Tim?”

The boy threw his lowered head up and shouted angrily. “Everything you said isn’t fair!”

Bruce was a bit taken by Tim’s outburst. Though the boy was beyond stubborn and passionate, he didn’t usually display such a fierce and harsh attitude. However, the boy never got another chance to elaborate before the two of them were suddenly thrown from the building.

When the dust cleared, there was a ringing inside Bruce’s ears, and his vision took a few seconds to finally focus.

It was then that Bruce realized that they'd been hit by some kind of explosion.

“TIM!” Bruce shouted while looking at the boy cradled in his arms. Luckily Bruce managed to throw his cloak over the two of them just seconds before the blast, absorbing most the impact before they fell.

Bruce knew whatever they’d been hit with must've been powerful. The cape he usually conjured with his shadow abilities had completely dissipated.

“Bruce?” Tim murmured once he recovered from his own disorientation. 

Although the boy didn’t appear to have any injuries, Bruce couldn’t help but let out a sigh of relief. He then gently eased Tim to his feet, before pushing Tim behind him.

“Tim get out of here now.”

“But you’re hurt!” Tim protested when he saw the large purple bloody gash on Bruce’s back. “And you’re being surrounded!”

“TIM!” Bruce thundered, to which the boy shrank and reluctantly ran away. Bruce watched his departure through the corner of his eye, thankful no one was trying to pursue him. Undoubtedly they had no idea Tim was working with him.

“Well, well, well, looks like we got ourselves a direct hit!” a smug voice sounded from above Bruce. “Too bad the monster actually survived.”

Bruce narrowed his eyes through all the smoke and flames. Half the top of the building they were previously sitting on was now completely demolished, and in the distance he could hear the shouts of many confused and dismayed citizens fleeing the wreckage.

“You destroyed that building without any thought for the people living there,” Bruce growled back lowly while glaring at the smirking redhead. 

“Well, if you're so concerned, then why not quietly turn yourself over?” the man goaded back. “We only had to resort to such drastic measures because of you.”

“And leave this city to you lot?” Bruce frowned while gesturing to the wreckage. “No, you’ve already shown me how much care you would take if I did.”

The man seemed more amused than disappointed with Bruce’s defiance. “Okay, well I guess we’ll do things the hard way.” He man chuckled.

After that, another projectile came tumbling in Bruce’s direction. The vampire narrowly missing the impact and lunged out of the way.

“How do you like my Conduit cannon, monster?!” The hunter’s voice triumphed from behind the rubble. 

“Damnit!” Bruce cursed when yet another building was hit in his place. “If this keeps up they will destroy this entire end of the city!”

“Lt. Braverman, we're demolishing this block,” another hunter warned from behind the grinning man. “Maybe we should-”

“It’s fine!” Kenny snapped back. “He’s headed right where we want him.”

The red-head’s voice suddenly dropped and his face darkened. “I’m going to put that monster six feet under and prove we don’t need those damn dhampirs to get the job done.”

Bruce just barely dodged another blast and skidded across the dirt while landing on one knee. It was clear to the vampire multiple cannons were being shot at him, and he already had a general idea where they were located after calculating their trajectory.

Bruce clenched his fist in the dirt and planned his retaliation before he was suddenly pushed hard.

“BRUCE MOVE!”

A bright light suddenly flashed, and Bruce was overcome by a familiarly sick and draining feeling.

“TIM!” Bruce shouted once he realized he’d been pushed out of the light barrier just as it was activated.

“Thank goodness,” Tim sighed while he picked himself off the ground.

When the boy shoved Bruce out the way, the two of them lost their balance and were sent crashing to the ground.

“I told you to leave,” Bruce sternly snapped while expertly hiding his own relief.

“I was going to, but then I saw a bunch of hunters setting up that barrier, and I just knew they were trying to trap you.”

“DAMN IT!” Kenny shouted. “Who the hell is that kid? Ughh, blast them both!”

Bruce’s eye’s widened, and he immediately grabbed Tim by the waist, but by then he was already too late. 

“You let your guard down monster!” were the last words Bruce heard before blacking out.

When Bruce finally regained consciousness, he could hear the footsteps of the soldiers closing in on him.

He tried to sit up, but his body felt hot and heavy. Lucky he’d managed to cover Tim with his own body, but now the boy was unconscious. Bruce knew he wasn't in any better shape considering the fact his arms and legs were not responding.

The sound of the voices just a few feet away were hazy and the only thing Bruce was concentrating on was the gash over Tim’s head and the few broken ribs he was certain were the cause for the boy’s uneven breathing.

“Looks like we finally got him,” Kenny laughed. “Though I’m amazed he’s still breathing.” 

“It’s one thing to come after me…”

“Huh?” the hunter blinked when heard Bruce’s strangled voice.

“but to harm this child…”

“Any friend of a vampire is an enemy of the HA,” Kenny jeered back. “Human or not!”

Bruce lowered his face to the ground and growled before lifting his head up and revealing a pair of glowing red eyes.

“I am through being civil with _your_ kind.”

Kenny and all the hunters felt their blood go cold asndthe temperature dropped to dramatically icy levels.

“If you want to hunt a monster,” Bruce trembled in an even more chilling tone. “Then a monster I will give you!”

**********************************************************

Tim awoke to the sound of a blood curdling scream.

“Wha…what’s going on?” 

The boy’s eyes widened to twice their size and a wave of terror and panic overtook his body.

Standing before him was a large black monster holding the ginger haired hunter firmly by the neck, strangling his shouts and stealing his voice.

Large black wings stretched to an expanse twice the length of the creature’s body, and his crimson red eyes reflected back nothing but malice. 

The ground around them was littered with the bodies of several dozen unconscious hunters, most of which were pinned in place by black shadowy spears.

Kenny gurgled on a shriek of pain when the batlike monster conjured up several more shadowy spears and drove them into the man’s arms and legs.

“What is…” Tim started to murmur before a sickening realization hit him. “Bruce?”

The creature lifted his head as though recognized the name, but then immediately went back to torturing his victim.

“Bruce what are you doing! BRUCE STOP!” The boy shouted.

For a moment the monster let out a garbled growl and froze. It then shook its head and continued on with its merciless attacks.

No longer able to bare the sight, Tim acted without any further thought.

“Bruce please stop! This isn’t you!” 

Despite the shaking of his legs and the pulse of fear shooting through him, Tim ran up to the monster and hugged him from behind. “Please, just stop!”

Though his eyes remained tightly shut, Tim felt the change the moment they embraced. Suddenly the area spiked back to a normal temperature. When the boy managed to brave his eyes open, he saw Bruce had returned back to his normal state. 

“Tim?” Bruce chocked out. His face was completely white and twisted with confusion.

“Bruce!” the boy exclaimed. There was a sting in the corner of his eyes, and he tightened his hold.

“What was I, what did I…” Bruce's voice got lost on a strangulated sound and then he blacked out.

To Be Continued…

*************EXTRA****************

I originally drafted this section for this chapter, but then decided to scrap it. It just didn’t really seem to fit in the way I wanted it to. In any case, it seemed like a shame to just delete it, so instead, I decided to just add it as a little side story. You don’t really have to read it. Whether you read it or not won’t affect your understanding of the rest of this fic, but it still has some nice to know information and a bit of character development between Alfred and Tim. Hope you enjoy ;)

BTW, this takes place just before Bruce came back to the Manor and found Tim in the cave.

****  
“Young master Timothy, you are still waiting out here?” the Wayne butler questioned while stepping out onto the front porch where the boy was sitting.

Tim smiled up at the man, though his gaze seemed a bit less energetic than the day before. 

“Oh, yeah...” Tim mumbled. He then stopped swinging his feet against the steps and sat up straighter.

The older man gave the boy a sympathetic look before piercing his lips together as though he were trying to bite back a comment. He then cleared his throat and spoke in his typically stalwart voice. “As I told you before, I do not know when Master Bruce will be returning. It would probably be best for you to return home for now.”

“Maybe,” Tim shrugged before looking at the ground a bit dejectedly. “But I don’t mind waiting a little longer for him.”

Alfred let out a quiet breath before setting a tray beside the boy that had a dish of food and a cup of tea. “Well, I do apologize for the lack of hospitality. Master Bruce is very frank about not allowing anyone in the manor when he is away, but at least I can offer you this much.”

Tim’s eye’s slightly widened, and he started to wave his hands at the butler apologetically. “Oh, thank you, but you didn’t have to go to the trouble-”

“It’s no trouble at all, I assure you,” Alfred immediately countered. “If anything, you are doing me a favor.”

“Really?” Tim asked just as the tray was set in his lap.

The corner of Alfred’s mouth slightly turned up. “Yes, it’s been awhile now since I’ve had to prepare a meal for anyone besides myself. I do not wish for these skills of mind to go dull.”

Tim lowered his head and smiled sadly at the food. “So Bruce doesn’t eat?”

Alfred sighed and Tim watched the man’s eyes slightly darken. “Not since Richard and Jason left…”

“Who?”

For the first time, Tim witnessed Alfred’s face change from anything but firm indifference. The man actually looked a bit startled. “Oh, my. I did not mean to...”

“You must mean those two vampires that used to run around with Bruce?”

Alfred’s eyes went a little wider before they steadily fell back to normal size. “Yes…”

“I heard rumors that the Dark Knight had two vampires he used to work with, but when I finally met Bruce, he was all alone, and it seemed like he had been for a while…” Tim spooned through his food and grimaced. “I get the feeling those two being gone has a lot to do with why Bruce’s tactics changed so drastically and why he always seems so lonely…”

For a while, no further words were exchanged and Alfred just watched the boy in thoughtful silence. Eventually, though, he replied. “Master Timothy, you truly are an intuitive young man.”

Tim’s smile slightly rose before he finally bit down on his food.

His eyes lit up. “Alfred, this is amazing!”

“You exaggerate,” Alfred somewhat scoffed. 

“No, I really mean it! I haven’t had a meal this good since before my mother passed.”

At the mention of his mother, Tim’s face suddenly fell and was overcome with a look of nostalgia.

After a short silence, Tim let out a small laugh. “Who would’ve thought the great Penny Slayer could make meals fit for the Queen.”

Now Alfred couldn’t help but slightly smile and sported his own reminiscent look.

“Penny Slayer, well, I haven’t heard that name in quite some years.”

“That’s right,” Tim smirked while giving the man a lofty eye. “I know all about you Alfred and your career as the HA’s famous Penny Slayer.” 

Tim set his spoon down and started to speak in a broadcasting voice. “You are the last remaining survivor of the Pennyworth family, the HA’s founding family.

However, after many disagreements with the Committee, your grandfather stepped down as the chairman, and it was the first time a Pennyworth no longer held the seat.

Shortly after, the Committee found evidence that the Pennyworths were plotting a coups d'état, and it didn’t take long before your entire family was completely exiled. No longer under the protection of the HA, all the members of House Pennyworth were picked off by the League and Court.”

Tim glanced up at Alfred curiously. “So I wonder, after everything the HA did, why did you return?”

Alfred’s expression dimmed, and he eventually let out a sound of resignation before finding a spot next to the boy.

“Probably much for the same reason you were so driven. I wanted to restore honor to my family’s name You see, I never agreed with neither my grandfather nor my father for their decision and thought I knew better than them both. So rather than blame the HA for the fall or our household, I pointed the fault on them.”

Alfred’s lips tugged into a frown. “I risked my life and tried to join the HA against my father’s will. Lucky for me, that organization had become quite a mess after the Pennyworth family left. So much had changed and the HA had seriously become divided between the upper and lower class members who had not been happy by the Pennyworth’s forced abdication. " 

Alfred cleared his throat. "In any case, they gladly welcomed me back in hopes they could use my name to boost morale, and I spent most my career as somewhat of a poster child, which was fine by me at the time. With skills and techniques that were unique only to my family, I rose in the ranks fast, and truly I felt I was on my way to restoring my family’s honor.”

Alfred let out a loose chuckle.

“I look back now and realize though so many of the mistakes I made. I destroyed the lives of countless vampires, and committed so many dishonorable acts. What I did back then was far from restoring anything for my family. I see now casting myself with that organization was the furthest I could possibly get from bringing honor to anyone.”

Alfred’s brow furrowed.

“Long story short, the more power I gained, the more access I was granted to the inner workings of the HA. That's when I realized how truly corrupt everything had become at the top. The final push I needed was when I discovered that the HA had lied about the Pennyworth coup and also leaked the information of the whereabouts of all the Pennyworth family members. That is why they were all so easily taken out by the Court and the League.”

Now the butler looked visibly upset.

“Several of the members of my family weren’t even soldiers. They were actually peaceful scientist and mere doctors. They didn’t deserve to die the way they did, but the HA always resorts to destroying that which they fear.”

Alfred turned to look at Tim, his face back to its normal poised state.

“After confronting the HA, I barely escaped with my life, and the one who rescued me was Bruce’s father, Thomas. Apparently he had met with my father through his work as a doctor.”

“Bruce’s father was a doctor?” Tim instantly blurted.

“Yes, a doctor for humans no less.”

“Wow, being around all that blood as a vampire, and still holding back his bloodlust…”

Alfred shook his head and smirked. “Thomas always had the resolve of a saint. Besides other vampires and members of the HA, none of the human citizens of this domain even knew he was a vampire, though there were rumors.

Alfred stood back up and dusted off his pants.

"In any case, I am truly in debt to Thomas. Besides saving my life, he took me in, and taught me much, and our time together is a story all in itself. He was one of my best and dearest friends. I will always cherish the time we spent together. He truly restored my life's purpoe…”

Alfred’s voice dropped as though he were speaking in an afterthought. “I regret that I was never able to do much more for him than my work as the keeper of this manor...Taking care of Bruce though, that is something I do more for Bruce than for Thomas. I’ve known Bruce since his infancy and helped raised him, and that is why…that is why I will remain by his side for as long as he will allow it.”

Both Tim’s eyes and mouth smiled up at Alfred. “I guess you and I are a lot alike.”

Alfred nodded. “Yes, that we are. We both sought out to restore our families’ honor, believing that the HA was the only ones who could grant it, but then we both realized that the HA was the last place we would find it.”

The boy slowly shook his head. “Yeah, that part is most definitely true, but I mean more so that not only was your life rescued by a Wayne but so was your future.”

Now Alfred was giving the boy a questioning look to which Tim explained.

“My father and I also never saw eye to eye either. I actually didn’t want to become a soldier. I wanted to be a scientist. I always liked the idea of creating things to help people over taking lives…"

"In any case, thanks to me, my father ended up getting killed and my whole family collapsed,” Tim’s expression softened. “But Bruce helped me restore my family’s name, and even though we accomplished that, I still felt so incredibly lost because I realized that still didn’t change the fact that my father was dead because of me, and I thought there was no way I could ever redeem myself for causing such a thing.”

Tim let out a long sigh, his deep blue sapphires glistening as he looked fondly across the manor yard.

“But then Bruce told me…what he said helped me realize a lot of things. That it’s never too late to move forward from our mistakes, that we shouldn’t let our pasts weigh us down, that we are the ones in charge of our fate and in control of our happiness.”

Tim looked directly into Alfred’s eyes, and the man had to admit he was so captivated by the boy’s expression he was actually holding his breath.

“What Bruce said to me…it truly saved me, and that’s why…even if it takesthe rest of my life…I want to save Bruce too.”

“Timothy…” For the first time, Tim witnessed the butler’s honest and sincere smile. “I see. You and I are very much alike…”

“Well then, if that’s the case, I guess I’m not doing so bad, am I?” Tim laughed lightly behind a slight blush. He then suddenly stopped when he noticed Alfred had a hand to his mouth and looked a bit choked up.

“Alfred?”

Alfred couldn’t remember the last time he heard such words and suddenly he himself was overcome with a wave of deeply buried pain and emotions. As much as the man tried to remain strong for the sake of Bruce and even his own self, he knew in his heart he’d been just as affected by the loss of Dick and Jason, and now Tim’s words had touched the Wayne butler in more ways than he realized.

“Master Timothy,” Alfred sighed. “I don’t know how it was you and Bruce came to meet, but I am happy that you have.”

Tim would have sworn the man’s eyes looked a bit glossy, however when he raised his head to get a better look, Alfred’s face had returned to its normal unreadable expression.

“In any case, Master Bruce said he did not want anyone in the manor when he was away, but he never said anything about company in the cave.”

Tim blinked up with question. “The cave?”

The butler gave the boy a dubious smile. “Yes, there is someone there I would like you to meet. I get the feeling you two will get along very well.”

Fin!

Hope you guys enjoyed this short but sweet tale! See you next chapter ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, one more chapter to go before I can move on to part three of this fic. I just really wanted to showcase Bruce’s dangerous abilities because they will be very important to the story later on down the road. Hopefully by the next chapter everyone will understand them ever better. Plus Bruce just needed one last push before he finally accepts Tim.
> 
> I am so happy to have made it this far. Part three is what I have looked forward to for months! I really want bring everyone back together and also I have to introduce Damian. 
> 
> Though this chapter doesn’t seem like much on the outside, its actually setting up a lot of future stuff, so thank you so much for all your patience, and I still hope everyone enjoyed it! As a reward, I’ll see about sneaking in a little bit of Superbat in the next chapter!
> 
> Okay well thanks again everyone for all the support. I am starting to feel my writing vigor slowly return!


	27. A New Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, no, I didn’t write a whole chapter in one day (I wish I was that good). Originally these last two chapters were one, but it was just too freakin’ long, so I broke them up and added a few things. Also I just got really excited when I wrote this small superbat section, and it put me in the mood to write :)

*********************************************************  
“Oh my lord!” The Wayne butler gasped when he saw the boy just beyond the horizon.

Alfred wasn’t exactly sure what had given him the urge, but just as the morning sun started to peek its way into the dawn, the man felt the need to go out on the front porch. As usual, the butler’s instincts paid off as he saw a limping Tim carrying an unconscious Bruce.

**********************************************************

“Alfred is Bruce going to be okay?” the boy asked. “Why isn’t he waking up?”

Alfred gave the sleeping pureblood a pensive look, before shaking his head and looking back at the boy sternly. “Do not worry about Bruce. He just over exerted himself. You are actually the one I am more concerned about.” He brought a cloth to the gash just below Tim’s right temple and began to dab at it. “To think you carried Master Bruce by yourself in such a state!”

Though the butler was glaring furiously at the boy, Tim knew that most of his anger was rooted in worry.

“Well, I just couldn’t leave him there for the hunters to find, and I knew he would be safer here than anywhere else. I thought about making a stretcher to pull him in, but those tracks would be too conspicuous, and I was never able to find anything else to carry him in…”

Alfred let out a resigned sigh, not exactly sure how else to argue with the boy’s logic. What Tim did was not wrong, but it still didn’t change the fact that he seriously aggravated his own injuries carrying Bruce the several miles.

Tim hissed when Alfred started to stitch up his injury. Even though it was a small cut, and he numbed the area, he could tell out of his anger Alfred wasn’t being delicate. Perhaps this was the man’s on way of castigating the boy.

After Alfred finally calmed down and finished his treatment, he instructed Tim to remove his shirt. He could already see the bruising through Tim's ripped material.

“Alfred…” Tim mumbled while slowly pulling his shirt over his head. “Bruce…when we were fighting he…” the boy’s face twisted. “He _changed_ …”

For a moment, Alfred looked at the boy restlessly. 

The boy continued to stare in Bruce’s direction without another word until Alfred finally broke the silence.

“Yes, I have seen it before myself, the _black_ creature.”

Tim’s eyes widened and he finally looked back at Alfred with an entreating gaze.

“Timothy, there is a reason purebloods are such fearsome members of the vampire race, and it mainly has to do with their ability to manipulate shadows.

I myself don’t understand the full details, but I do know that when Master Bruce uses abilities such as those, he is conjuring up borrowed power.”

“Borrowed power?” Tim echoed back.

Alfred nodded.

“Yes, the simplest way it was explained to me is that there is another world beyond that which you and I live in, and creatures such as vampires have the ability to tap into that realm, and that is the reason they have abilities that are so unexplainable to humans. 

Alfred pursed his lips.

However, using powers from another world comes at a cost, and in exchange for the use of these abilities, a vampire must offer an amount of their own spirit that is equal to that of the power that they wish to use.”

Alfred paused for a moment and narrowed his eyes on the large purple bruise along the boy’s ribcage before digging in the bag he brought and continuing.

“That is why purebloods wield so much more power compared to any normal vampire, because they have more spirit to offer up, but there is a risk in this exchange. If they use more power than they have spirit to offer, the power will consume every bit of their soul and without that they become empty vessels ripe for the taking by any of those shadow creatures.”

Tim lifted his arms so Alfred could bandage him and his face furrowed from both discomfort and his confusion.

“Is that why Bruce turned all black? His body seemed like it was _possessed_?”

Alfred shook his head. “I am not certain. Something seemed different when it happened to Bruce. I have dealt with my fair share of purebloods in my youth, but none as powerful as the Waynes. It’s almost as though their spirit energy is limitless, however, it takes much training to learn how to control their abilities. Power that is too great will corrupt their minds. Unfortunately, the madness that lurks inside Bruce’s heart is something truly fearsome. That's why Master Bruce left for many years to learn now to control his darkness.”

“So that’s why he left…” Tim mumbled more to himself.

Alfred’s eyes shrank and his face dimmed. “I have not seen Master Bruce lose control of himself like this since he was young…”

Alfred’s hand froze and he felt the boy’s entire chest quake. He then pulled back and saw liquid filling up in Tim’s eyes.

“He lost control because of me. He saw me get hurt, and he…” Tim lowered his head and tried to force back his tears. “This is my fault. If I just stayed out of the way, Bruce wouldn’t have done such horrible things…”

Alfred gave the boy a light pat and smiled reassuringly. “It is fine, Timothy. I’m certain had you not gotten involved, Master Bruce would be in even worst shape.”

Tim chocked back while wiping his cheek with the back of his hand. “I just wanted to help Bruce, but instead I almost got him killed. It doesn’t seem to matter what I do. I just keep making things worst…”

Alfred brought his hands to both of Tim’s shoulders and forced the boy to meet his tender gaze. “Master Timothy, it is true that what happened tonight was very unfortunate, but I do believe I would be apt to mention this.”

The butler released the boy and then tugged at the sheets covering Bruce.

“See these scars?” Alfred while motioning towards the many marks littering the vampire’s otherwise perfect body.

“Yes…” Tim sniffed.

“Vampires, especially purebloods possess rather impressive healing capabilities. So don’t you find it rather odd Master Bruce’s body is in such a state?”

“Yes, you’re right,” Tim finally replied while staring thoughtfully at Bruce.

“Well, despite his abilities, some scars still take time to heal. Alternatively, if Master Bruce were to actually divert his energy towards healing his wounds, he could recover faster.”

Alfred gave Bruce a look of disapproval.

“Things did not used to be this way, but prior to your meeting, events occurred in master Bruce’s life that changed his perspective and suddenly wounds such as these started to become more frequent and much more severe. I got to the point that Master Bruce’s healing capabilities were no longer able to keep up with his injuries. However,” Alfred turned his eyes back on Tim. “Over the last few months, I started to find less and less new wounds, and the ones that are here now have become less defined than before.”

Tim lowered his head and smiled weakly. “Alfred, I’m not sure I understand what you're trying to tell me…” 

Alfred recovered Bruce and turned in his seat so he was facing Tim directly.

“This crusade of Bruce’s is something that he will continue to pursue due to the promises he made long ago, however, his will to survive to then of those vows is something entirely different.

I was truly worried for Master Bruce. Despite working towards his goals, his attitude, his mentality, his actions all painted the picture of a man who no longer had anything worth living for. Every night he went out, I feared it would be the last I would ever see him.”

Alfred placed a hand in Tim’s lap, and they both locked eyes.

“That is until he met you.”

“W-what?” Tim stammered. 

Alfred smiled deeper. “Bruce may say you are in the way, that you are a liability, and to an extent these things are true. Tonight is a perfect example of how he was willing to risk his own life for your well being. however, in that sense, you also keep him alive.

A small curl formed on the butler's lips. "The thing that drives Master Bruce, gives him meaning in his life, are the ones that he loves, but when he lost that, he lost himself.”

Alfred finally released the boy from his gaze and handed him back his shirt. He then started to collect all the medical equipment and casually added.

“Master Bruce worries for you greatly, and I believe that need to protect you has given him a reason to be careful with his own life as well. When it comes to preserving himself, he does not care, but if he knows his existence means the survival of someone he cares for, he will continue to push forward. In any case,” Alfred stood up and started to make his way to the door. “Don’t be so hard on yourself. You may not feel like you are doing much, but you are helping in more ways than you realize.” 

“Alfred,” Tim mumbled before the butler could finally leave. “Thank you…”

The older man merely nodded and slightly bowed before making his way down the hall.

****************************************************

“Bruce.”

When the vampire heard the not so distant voice, his heart skipped and moved in a way he didn’t even think was possible anymore.

“Kal?”

The warm hand touching his head and combing through his hair made his chest ache.

“Bruce, you’re so stubborn,” the man lightly chuckled. “How many times have I told you, if you’re tired, just sleep. You don’t have to force yourself.”

“KAL!” Bruce exclaimed while leaping from the table and into the dhampir’s arms. He then began to hug the man tightly, all while heavily taking in the scent that was nearly drove him to tears. 

Although he was completely baffled by the vampire’s reaction, Kal sensed something was wrong and immediately returned the embrace. 

“Bruce, what’s the matter? Are you okay?” came Kal’s worried voice.

“Kal, I missed you!” Bruce all but cried into his chest. 

“Bruce, I was only gone for the day,” Kal laughed. The vampire ignored the halfhearted jest and started to attack his face and lips. 

“Wow,”Kal gasped in between kisses. “I didn’t realize leaving for work would bring me this kind of welcome,” he let out a sheepish laugh. “Not that I’m complaining or anything.”

At this point, Bruce had his face buried in the dhampir’s neck and refused to relinquish his death grip.

“So cute,” Kal murmured while resting his chin on the vampires head. He then wrapped his arms completely around Bruce’s body content with remaining in their completely intimate position. 

Kal’s heat was exactly as Bruce remembered it. So full of warmth and life, it made the vampire feel completely at ease and protected, and right now the pureblood felt so incredibly tired.

“Kal…”Bruce sighed with a longing that seemed to stretch across a decade.

“Bruce…” Kal whispered back.

The vampire suddenly broke into a fit of uncontrollable sobs.

“Kal, I lost them.”

The dhampir’s grip tightened. “Who?”

“Everyone…” Bruce chocked. “My father and mother…Dick…Jason and…” Bruce lifted his head and gave Kal a miserable look. “You?”

The vampire blinked and suddenly all the warmth engulfing his body disappeared, and he was left standing in complete darkness.

“Kal?” Bruce trembled before falling to his knees with a new set of tears brimming his eyes. 

“Kal, don’t go!” Bruce shouted desperately while his entire body shook with loss. “I didn’t mean it! I didn’t want you to go! So please don’t leave me, Kal!”

Now Bruce’s face was pressed to the ground and wading in a pool of tears. “I’m sorry, Kal. I’m sorry…”

When Bruce woke up, he felt the remnants of warm fluid staining his face.

“Kal…” he whispered in the darkness. He couldn’t remember the last time that name left his lips. Hearing it now almost sounded foreign and made his eyes sting.

The vampire let out a groan. His entire body was stiff and achy and he struggled to lift himself up.

It was then that he realized he'd somehow made his way back to the manor and was tucked safely in his own bed.

“Tim?” Bruce questioned when he finally found the energy to sit up.

The boy was seated in the chair next to his bedside but had fallen asleep in such a manner half his body was rested in the vampires lap. It'd been Tim’s warmth that Bruce felt, though it had reminded him of someone he once left behind.

“Thank goodness you’re safe…” Bruce whispered while bring a soft touch to the boy.

Bruce then stared down at the boy with an admiring gaze and started caressing his head.

No matter how much he tried to push the light away, it always seemed to find its way back to him, and now, once again, in the form of this passionate young boy, Bruce knew his heart had been captured.

“Tim, why are you wasting your time with a _monster_ like me?” Bruce sighed out with weary sadness. “If you aren’t careful, I’ll devour you…”

_‘Just like all the others…’_

******************************************************

Tim breathed in heavily and smelled something so alluring it sent an odd sensation down his spine. He then stretched his body, and melted deeper into the soothing scent and soft comforter.

Suddenly realization hit him and the boy shot up fast. “Bruce?!”

Currently the boy was sitting in the vampire’s bed, and said owner was standing by the window looking over his shoulder at him. “Tim.” 

Tim's face brightened up. “Bruce, you’re alright!”

Bruce smiled at the boy. “Yes, like you, I just needed some rest, and thanks to you, I will be fine. Thank you for bringing me home safely.”

Tim felt his heart flip when he saw the pure expression. “Bruce…” Why did his chest suddenly feel so tight?

Tim’s fist tightened against the sheets and his voice and demeanor dropped. “Bruce, about what you said to me the other night, before we were attacked. What I wanted to tell you. What I was trying to say…” Tim lifted his head ad his eyes became frantic.

“Bruce, I don’t know what kind of mistakes you made before, but I do know this. What you said isn’t fair! You don’t deserve to live your life alone. Just because you messed up doesn’t mean you're a bad person. At least not the Bruce I know.” 

The boy finally willed himself out of bed and approached the speechless vampire. 

“You put your life on the line every night protecting this domain, you’ve saved countless lives, including mine. Your body is covered in scars, and your life is completely devoted to helping others! If everyone who slipped up in life was nonredeemable, then why bother fighting at all? We all make mistakes. Even I…" Tim's voice dropped. "My childishness led to my father’s death, but you told me… you said it’s okay for me move past that and live my life happily." He looked into the pureblood's eyes. "Was everything you told me just a lie?” 

“Tim…” Bruce’s irises flashed a blue hue of pain and the only answer he could murmur back was the boy’s name.

“You say we should never give up hope and how we're in charge of our own destinies, but you’ve already given up yourself, haven’t you?!”

Bruce lowered his head, but Tim refused to let up and stood directly under Bruce and stared at him fiercely.

“I'm here to prove those words you told me weren’t wrong. What you said, what you told me, I sincerely believed those words and they've given me hope and are the reason to live! So even though I fell so far and hard,” Tim’s voice started to stumble over a painful recollection, but he quickly shook away his doubts. “And despite all my failures, I can learn from my mistakes, and I still have a right to be happy because I am the one who is in charge of my own life. Not anyone else! Certainly not curses, or fate, or whatever it is you think is controlling your life.”

“I just hope one day, you'll believe those words too, and that’s why, even though you’ve given up…” finally the boy’s nerve began to falter along with his voice, and he quickly turned his gaze away. He then spoke in a whisper and his face grew hot from embarrassment. Why was something he already said in his head, and even told Alfred so hard to say to the person who needed to hear it the most? 

“So even though you’ve already quit,” Tim’s eyes continued to dart. “I won’t give up on you…”

The vampire started to shake.

“Bruce?”

It took him a moment for him to realize the pureblood was stifling back his laughter.

How was it Bruce Wayne, one of the most formidable and powerful purebloods of his time, Gotham’s infamous Dark Knight, the man feared by the Court, League and the Hunter’s Association, was once again defeated by a tiny human boy? This child who was blushing fiercely and nearly on the verge of tears. This small person who made Bruce’s chest ache with worry but at the same time turned it unbelievable light.

“Very well, Tim,” Bruce contently sighed. He then knelt down and made sure the boy could see his smile “Then continue to live your life the way you see fit. Force your destiny down the path of happiness because those words I said…those things I told you. For you, I truly wish them to be true…”

Bruce…” Tim’s entire face was now red, and he had to force his eyes away from Bruce’s smile. He then tightly pressed his lips together for fear of what his voice sounded and shook his head vigorously.

Bruce squeezed the boy’s shoulder and gave him a pat. 

_‘Tim, no matter what, I will make sure your wish comes true…’_

***********************************************************

“Alright Tim,” Bruce replied while looking up at the boy. “Make sure you take care of everything before you return. When you come back, we will start your training hard, and you won’t have time for much else.”

“Okay,” Tim nodded with a look of pure excitement in his eyes. “I promise I won’t be long. See you later, Bruce.”

Tim nodded behind the vampire. “Goodbye, Alfred.”

After that, Tim gave his stallion a firm squeeze with his heels and took off down the road. Bruce watched until he could no longer see the two of them.

“So Master Bruce, I see you have finally made up your mind.”

“Well, as you said, it wasn’t just mine to make up,” Bruce thoughtfully gazed back in the direction the boy rode off. “I was so certain Tim would be better off without me, and a big part of me still believes that to be true, but Tim…he hasn’t given up hope. Not in himself and not in me either, and if I were to deny those feelings…” Bruce’s smile faltered. “It would be worse than breaking his body.”

“So in other words, there is actually someone in this world who is more stubborn than you?”

Bruce smirked at the butler. “It would seem that way.”

His face suddenly turned sober. “In any case, I can’t get Tim to stop following me any less than I can bring myself to force him, but one thing I can do is try to eliminate some of the danger in my life.”

Suddenly Alfred’s own haughty expression dropped. “What are you saying?”

“Ever since meeting Tim, I started to realize many things. The work that I've done all these years as this Dark Knight figure, it’s not enough. I understand now why my father, even though he hated the Court and all its politics, ended up getting himself involved.”

Bruce narrowed his eyes onto nothing. “There are so many things going on within the Court and the HA… obviously, they are up to something big, and have been for a while now. 

I had hoped to keep my distance from that life, but if I truly want to know what they are up to, if I really want to protect what is important to me, I need to get closer to the truth.” 

“What are you suggesting?”

Bruce’s expression turned grim, and he let out a defeated sigh.

“That it’s time for me to face the world I’ve hid from for so long. That it’s time for Bruce Wayne to return from the dead.”

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to make the Superbat moment sweet, and then it went and got all angsty on me…At least it shows how much Bruce actually still cares about Kal.
> 
> Well part two, “the reign of the robins” (as I had dubbed it), is complete. Now onto part three, which I will call the reunion story. Time to bring everyone Bruce left behind back into the folds!
> 
> Yup, you guessed it though. The return of Bruce Wayne will be the catalyst for their reunion. I debated on whether or not to bring the Brucie character back to this story (though this one will be a fabricated persona now), and later on I realized it would really work for the direction this story is going. Also, I love writing scenes where Bruce and Clark have to pretend they don’t know each other’s identities. They are always such fun situations full of strain and stress (usually more so for Clark than Bruce).
> 
> I am so incredibly thrilled to finally bring Kal and Bruce back together! This is the moment I have been waiting for. Also, Dick’s return and Jason's return to the family are right around the corner too, and I can finally introduce Damian! Part three is going to be so great. I really look forward to sharing it with everyone.
> 
> In any case, thank you so much everyone for all the support up until this point. I hope what I have in store will have been worth all the waiting!
> 
> 7/17/2016


	28. Return to the Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When creating Kal’s character in this AU, I made him neither Superman or Clark Kent per say. I honestly think he is a cross between the two, maybe more like the real Clark Kent, the one who doesn’t pretend to be a mild manner reporter. That’s why he is a bit more frank but a lot more playful in my story, but he still knows when to get serious and keeps his heroic qualities. I guess he is this way because he doesn’t really have to hide who he is in this AU.
> 
> But yeah, I read issues of Batman/Superman or seen Clark interacting with people from his past before he became Superman, and I really feel that is the real Kal's personality. Superman and the reporter Kent are all just disguises though they still embody parts of his what lies inside his heart. In any case, my point is that Kal in this story is like a cross between Superman and Clark, as you will see when you read on…

Maybe if her hands weren't so full that she couldn’t see her own feet, she would’ve been less irritated when she arrived. 

As Lois Lane stumbled her way into Central Headquarters, she was immediately blocked by the crowd overtaking the hall.

“I can’t believe it’s actually him!” A woman squealed from the fray.

“What’s going on?” Lois aked while attempting to push through the throng. The question was mostly rhetorical, but the woman standing beside her seemed all too thrilled to answer.

“The head of the Special Operations unit is here!” she exclaimed with starstruck eyes that made Lois roll her own.

“Oh, _that_ guy,” Lois droned, but her wry words were drowned out by another excited shout.

“Oh! There he is! It’s Major El!”

After that, the horde of woman started to rush the hall, and everyone behind Lois, pushed her to get a better view.

Considering the unstable load, Lois lost her balance and fell forward, but before she hit the ground, she was caught in a strong embrace.

“I got you.”

Her face went hot when she immediately recognized the voice.

“K-kal,’’ was all she managed to stammer out.

Her blue-eyed hero smiled down at her before releasing Lois and bending down to pick up a few stray papers and folders. “As usual Ms. Lane,” he handed her a notebook. “You took on a load too big to carry alone.”

Lois frowned at Kal’s superior expression before snatching the book out of his hand. 

Kal let out a loose chuckle before surprising the woman again an unexpected hug. “Lois! It’s been too long.”

Lois’s eyes widened and she felt the heat forming in her chest rise. Then moment was interrupted by several jealous and angry murmurs from the crowd.

“Hey now, don’t be too happy to see me,” Lois stammered. She then shoved all her paperwork into Kal’s hands and pushed him towards an empty room. “I don’t want to get mauled by your _adoring_ fans.”

Kal’s face paled. “Oh, yeah, _them_ …”

Somehow the two made their way inside the office. Lois slammed the door behind her and ignored all he pouts and shouts at her back.

She blew the stray strands from her face and groaned. “Kal, ever since you were assigned your own squadron, your popularity has shot through the roof.”

Kal grimaced. “Yeah, it doesn’t help when the HA strategically gives us tasks that would do only that.”

“Well, can you really blame them?” Lois sighed. “Ever since you formed the SO, your team hasn’t lost a single battle, and that stunt you pulled at Queen’s island was unbelievable! To think a single squadron was able to do something the HA hasn’t been able to pull off for years. You completely drove the League out in a matter of days!”

She gave Kal an approving thump on the shoulder. “Even I was impressed.”

“Well, the men and women I work wtith are all remarkable,” Kal smiled with a proud look in his eyes.

“Of course they are. You hand-picked and trained most of them,” Lois continued to praise while taking the files from Kal’s arms and setting them on a nearby desk. “I know my father wasn’t thrilled when Luthor first decided to give you a separate detachment after the Cadmus incident.”

Kal’s face tightened, and he crossed his arms over his chest. “Luthor claims he gave me this squadron as a reward for all my help, but I know he just did it to keep me tied down.”

“But regardless of knowing that fact, you still accepted the offer." 

“Because, despite his intent, I wanted to prove that all the wrong going on in the HA, can be turned to good by the right people.”

Lois’s own smile curled with satisfaction at his reply.

“Yeah, and I bet Luthor didn’t expect your team to be such a raving success. Your popularity is even greater than his. He underestimated you.”

Kal let out a pensive sound. “Maybe he did, but Luthor is a cunning man. He didn’t become the youngest Chairman in HA history by making mistakes,” his eyes narrowed. “It’s okay. Everything I do now only brings me one step closer to fulfilling the promise I made.”

_‘Pete…’_

Lois stared thoughtfully at Kal. The hunter’s eyes were reflecting a slight hint of sadness that made her quickly change the subject.

“So what brings you here to headquarters?”

Kal’s face shook out its dismal state. “Actually, general Lane summoned me. I suppose they have some kind of special mission for the SO.”

Lois started to idly thumb through her papers. “Well, I guess I shouldn't hold you up any longer. My dad hates when anyone is late.”

Kal shook his head back with vigorous agreement and started to make his way towards the door. He knew all too well what she was talking about. 

“You know Kal…” Lois called out somewhat softly. “It’s been too long since we last seen each other. If you aren’t busy afterwards, maybe we can catch up later?” 

Kal’s smile widened. “Sure Lois, I’d like that a lot.”

Lois quickly turned her face away from his bright expression and started to wave him off in a shooing motion. “Well, you know where to find me.”

“Usual time, usual place.” Kal chuckled before finally leaving.

*****************************************

“Major El, it’s so good to see you again!”

Kal’s expression of bafflement was hard to miss when he was greeted by the last person he wanted to see.

“President Luthor?”

Luthor’s lips curled even further when he took in Kal’s demeanor. 

“I bet you were wondering why General Lane summoned you here personally, but it was actually I who wanted to see you.”

Lane cleared his throat and glared at Kal. It was then that Kal understood the reason why and reluctantly accepted the hand that Luthor was offering him. 

After going through the motions, General Lane began to speak. “As you may have already guessed, we have a special mission for the SO.”

“More like a special request,” Luthor cut in.

“President Luthor has been requested to meet with the Court.”

“I do from time to time,” Luthor interjected again. “I know our alliance with them is loose, but whatever it takes to keep the peace,” he gave Kal a wry eye. “Right Major?”

Kal’s jaw tightened in an effort not to reply.

General Lane didn’t seem to notice the internal battle waging between the two men and continued on with his explanation. “But this particular meeting actually requires the Chairman to go right in the middle of Court territory.”

“However, it’s not as though we can take a large military force out on a goodwill mission,” Luthor laughed before leaning closer to Kal and smirking. “That’s why I need our best men protecting me.”

Kal looked at Lane and then back at Luthor. “So you want the SO to be your body guards during this meeting?”

“Precisely. The SO is highly esteemed within the HA, but even the League and Court know of your power and exploits,” Luthor tapped the patch on Kal’s shoulder. “Whenever they see those blue uniforms with the renowned S, they think twice before picking a fight. Many times, your presence alone is enough to quell back any confrontations, and that is what I'm hoping will happen this time as well.”

“President Luthor,” Kal started in a strain voice before he went quiet for a few seconds. “I’m… _flattered_ that you would consider the SO for such a task. However, you don’t have to make any special requests in order to get us to do such a thing. We might be seen as something special in the public eye, but at the end of the day, we’re still only soldiers. “

Kal lowered his eyes so they were directly locked with Luthor’s. “So it’s not as if I would do something like this for you as a _favor_. I do it simply because it’s my _job_.” 

Luthor’s smile slightly faltered. Kal’s words were quite clear to the man.

“Hmm, I see,” Luthor hummed while his eyes never backed down from Kal’s gaze. “I knew I could count on you, Major.”

************************************************************

“How ironic. Luthor asked you guys to be his personal body guards? Is this some kind of a challenge?”

Lois looked at Kal devilishly. “I mean, how easy would it be to just let something _accidentally_ happen to him?”

Kal huffed with resignation. “I couldn’t allow that for a lot of reasons, but I guess it’s kind of his way of testing me.”

“Or his way of reminding you who’s really in charge,” she snorted into her glass.

“More than likely…” Kal frowned.

“So what kind reason does Luthor have to put himself in danger by going right in the middle of Court territory? Did he forget what happened to the last Chairman?”

Kal shrugged his honest ignorance. “I guess the latest up and coming member of Court has some kind of proposition or something that he plans to reveal at some big fancy party, and whatever it is, I guess Luthor thought it was beneficial to the HA.” 

“So guard duty at a fancy event…” Lois mumbled while shaking up the ice in her empty glass. “I guess that means you have to wear your best uniform.”

“Unfortunately…” Kal sighed.

“Well, it’s not all that bad,” Lois smiled behind slightly flush cheeks. “I think you actually look pretty sharp in your service uniform.”

“Lois…” Kal murmured as he started to remember just how honest tipsy Lois was.

The red hue in her face deepened. “Just a little…”

Kal turned in his seat so he was facing Lois directly, her eyes widening at the gesture. “You know Lois, I was wondering if maybe…” Kal’s voice started to fade. “if you and I…”

She looked up at him with a more sober expression. “Yeah?”

Now Kal couldn’t help but turn his eyes away from her expectant gaze. “That is to say…”

“Look what the cat dragged in!” A boisterous voice bellowed from behind them. “If it isn’t Lieutenant, excuse me, _Major_ El and Lois.”

Kal nearly jumped out his seat and Lois spilled her mostly empty glass all over the table.

“Hey, Jeb…” Kal answered back weakly.

“Long time no see!” The man smiled back brightly, and tense mood from earlier couldn’t help but disappear.

“You know, Lois only ever comes around here if she needs information or if you’re in town,” the man threw his arms around both their necks and pulled them closer together. “Considering this time it’s the latter, I think we need to celebrate your return and promotion.”

The man suddenly threw his hand on the table. The wad of cash under his palm was mostly covered by his large fingers. “So what can I do you two for?”

Lois let out a small laugh and lifted up Kal’s half empty drink. “How about another round of something twice as strong as this? Kal’s been away for a while, and he’s looking a little dry.”

“Sure thing!” Jeb beamed.

“Well, Kal,” Lois smirked mischievously. “I’m done with my interrogation, but you know me. I have to know about all the happenings in the HA. In any case, it’s been almost half a year since I last saw you, so it’s time we play catch up.”

Kal’s face went white. “Lois, last time you drank me under the table.”

She slammed her hand on the table next to Jeb’s own and grinned triumphantly. “Well, then. I hope you’ve been practicing because I won’t let you off easy this time either.”

“That’s our girl!” Jeb chortled proudly, and Kal already knew he was going to regret the rest of his choices that night. 

********************************************************* 

“John, Kara, your teams are in charge of watching the outer perimeter. My unit will take care of watching Luthor from the inside. If you notice anything out of the ordinary, report it to me immediately.”

“As diligent as ever, Major,” a haughty voice replied from behind the hunter. “But I guess it would not be very good for your reputation if the president expired under your watch.”

Kal turned around and frowned at Luthor. “It’s not a matter of upholding our reputation, this is just our job.”

Luthor’s lips loosened so that could see the gleam of his teeth. “Yes, I suppose that is true,” his voice suddenly dropped to a more serious tone.

“Listen, Major, I know quite some years ago you and I got off on the wrong foot. I had hoped to extend an olive branch by assigning you this squadron, and I also knew that someone like you would do great things for the HA. I won’t apologize for my decision all those years ago, but I thought maybe by now you and I could finally see eye to eye. After all, we’re both fighting for the same cause,” Luthor pointed towards the ballroom. “and our enemy is inside there.”

“I thought we were allies with the Court?”

Luthor 's mouth twisted into a strange smirk. “For now. As long as it’s still _convenient_.”

Kal leveled his gaze so that Luthor didn’t miss his sharp eyes. “Then is that what this is too? A _convenience_?”

For the first time, Kal watched Luthor’s eyes flash something dangerous but his veil quickly returned. “Fine. I understand,” Luthor shrugged before turning to walk towards the crowd. “Well then, I will let you do your job, _Major_.”

Kal watched the man’s full retreat. Of course it was his job to keep an eye on the man, but his protection was the last thing Kal was thinking about at the moment.

“Oh whoa!” came an incredulous voice. “I heard _ALL_ of that!”

The smaller hunter smiled up at Kal with a look of pure amusement. “I guess the rumors that you and President Luthor don’t get along are true.”

“Kon.”

The younger soldier stared out towards the crowd in the direction of the mingling Luthor. “So what exactly did he do? I know you usually don’t get riled up so easily, and you usually get along with everyone.”

Kal let out a deep sigh. “It’s a long story…”

His brow wrinkled. “In any case, why did you leave your post?”

Now it was Kon’s turn to breathe out heavily. “Kal, you have me patrolling an _empty_ balcony, which I can see perfectly from here.” 

The boy let out a groan. “Really, Kal, I finally graduate from the academy and even get scores high enough to join your unit, I was at the top of my class, and you still treat me like your helpless baby brother.”

Kal frowned. “I have most of our men watching the larger entryways and exits for a reason. It’s not as though I’m giving you any kind of special treatment.”

“Yet you let Kara have her own unit, and she gets to guard the outer perimeter!”

Kal lifted up his hand in a gesture to stop Kon’s complaints.

“Kara is older and has twice the experience. Just because you’re the only other dhampir in our squadron doesn’t make you invincible. You just graduated from the academy less than a month ago. You’re lucky I even allowed you to come on this mission, but I need your keen senses to watch what’s going on.”

Kal pointed. “Out on the balcony.”

Kon groaned out loudly. “Fine, I get it. I think I liked the company out there better anyways.”

He muttered lowly under his breath. “What with all these vampires everywhere. The stench of blood is so thick in here. I _hate_ it. Even if these guys look fancy, it still doesn’t change the fact that their blood sucking _monsters_.”

Kal looked out towards the crowd thoughtfully. “Well, I’m sure they aren’t all bad.”

“Really? Tell that to our dead parents!”

Kal dropped his foreboding posture and looked back at the boy who now had angry grief-stricken eyes. “Kon…” 

“How can you and Luthor be so calm right now?” the young hunter started to growl while motioning towards the crowd. “We’re surrounded by the enemy. I don’t get why we have to pretend to be friends with these monsters. Don’t we just want to eventually eliminate them all?”

Kal’s sympathetic gaze instantly went stern. “No, we don’t.”

The boy blinked back at Kal with confusion.

“Listen to me, Kon. Not all vampires are bad. They’re living beings simply trying to survive like the rest of us, and unfortunately they don’t have very many options. What the HA is trying to do here, this alliance with our so called enemies, it’s so one day we can make a world where everyone can co-exists without either side having to live in fear.”

Kal’s voice softened up and gestured his eyes for Kon to follow.

“I don’t know if you noticed, but you and I are probably the only dhampirs half this crowd has ever encountered in their lives, and they’re terrified of us.”

“They are?” Kon mumbled while he redirecting his attention towards the mob of vampires who were trying desperately to avoid his eyes. His own face dropped with realization. “They are…”

Kal brought a gentle hand to Kon’s shoulder and gave him a reaffirming gaze. “I can understand your hatred for vampires, but they’re living and breathing just like us. They have hopes and fears just like we do. At least this group is trying to work with us, and maybe sometimes they have ulterior motives, but if we don’t at least try to make an effort, we’re all just going to end up killing each other.”

For a moment, Kon was silent. Then a look of shame spread across his face. “Sorry, Kal,” the boy apologized. “You’re right…now that I think about it, that’s what you mentioned this whole event was about, right? Some Court member invited Luthor here because he said he has some kind of plan that will bridge the gap between the Court and the HA.”

Kon looked up curiously towards the empty podium atop a balcony just above them. “I wonder what all this is going to be about?”

Kal shrugged, happy he’d apparently gotten through to his protege. “I guess we’ll find out when our mystery host arrives. Even Luthor doesn’t know who this person is.”

Kon’s eyes lit up, his previous grief quickly vanishing. “Oh, I heard some of the vampires whispering over it, they said it was some rich kid come back from the dead, and he’s a pureblood too!”

Kon’s voice rose with excitement. “I never thought I’d see an actual pureblood so soon out of the academy! Now what was his name again...”

For some reason, Kal felt his chest tighten and Kon’s voice began to fade. The only thing he could hear was his heart hitting his chest asnd his eyes felt incredibly drawn towards the balcony. 

“Wayne,” Kon’s words immediately cut through Kal like a knife. “It was a Mr. Wayne I believe?”

The erratic beats stopped along with Kal’s heart.

“Wayne?” 

“Ladies and gentlemen,” A heralding voice called out from the podium. “I’m sorry to have kept everyone waiting, but our host has finally arrived.”

Kal eye’s widened but his soul felt everything even before his sight.

“Without further ado, I’d like to introduce our newest member-”

Kal’s voice quivered and the name he hadn’t uttered for over a decade slipped from his lips. “Bruce…”

To Be Continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY! I can finally bring my two star crossed lovers back together again! It took a lot of build up to get to this point, but I hope the third Act of this fic will be really good because of all the long and careful planning.
> 
> So a lot of information was passed in this chapter. Bruce has his own agenda going on (which will be explained in the next chapters), Kal has his own special squadron called the Special Operations unit (SO for short), and yeah I know it was kind of a cop out, but on their uniforms everyone has a very familiar S logo. Also Kon believes he is Kal’s little brother and has no idea what he really is (that will be explained later too).
> 
> With Kon’s personality, I also decided to mix it up a bit. So he will resemble a cross between his comic and animated persona. I love slightly cocky Superboy from the past, but I also love sweet straightforward Conner from Young Justice, so I guess I will just have a little bit of both :)
> 
> Well I hope everyone got properly hyped in this chapter which was basically a lead in for everything. The real fun happens next time.
> 
> Thanks again for all the support and kind words :D It’s really got me pumped again. See you next chapter!


	29. Let's Go Back There

“Blood tablets is what we started to call them. Of course, I’m not a very creative man. I pay a guy to do all my thinking for me as you can see why. It’s just my job to stand here and look good so I can distract you from yourselves for more than five minutes,” the vampire gave the crowd a lopsided smile and winked. “Though I do think I’m doing a rather excellent job upholding that part.”

The entire party burst into a fit of laughter causing the pureblood’s foppish grin to widen. For a moment, he feigned a bow of acceptance much like a well-seasoned performer before lifting his hands up in a modest gesture for the group to clamor down. 

“In any case, just one of these tablets is enough to sustain a pureblood like myself for at least a week, though they are more effective in keeping my cravings at bay if they are taken on a daily basis. The non-pureblood vampires who volunteered for my trial studies needed to take two pills…”

The man’s voice started to fade and Kal’s thoughts became louder than anything else in the room.

_‘Bruce, it’s really you. After all these years…’_

“Kal, are you okay?”

The hunter broke from his thoughts, but his eyes were still distant. He blinked warily at the younger dhampir as though he were lost. It was as if his mind had returned to a place over a decade away and then was forcefully jolted back to this time.

Kal couldn’t even manage a smile, but attempted to move his lips into one. “I-I’m fine, Kon…please get back to your post.”

His voice sounded broken and almost foreign to Kon. Never before had he seen such a look in his brother’s eyes. Kon wanted to push Kal for more of an explanation, but the broken look on his commander’s face made him unable to deny his request.

“O-okay…” Kon mumbled back while reluctantly walking away.

By that point, the host had finished his speech. Even though it was short, the pureblood’s announcement left quite an impression on the room. Everyone was speaking with enthusiasm that caused entire hall to turn to a rora of voices.

The overall reception was a mix of approval, skepticism, and excitement, but despite the clashing opinions, all those present could agree that they wanted nothing more than to find the party’s host, and speak with him.

“Hello, President Luthor, it’s quite a pleasure to finally meet you.”

Kal froze and held back a shiver when the smooth voice reverberated in his ears. It was deep and filled with a confidence that could command an entire room. It was then same voice that once conquered and tamed Kal’s heart.

“Mr. Wayne,” Luthor smiled while accepting Bruce’s hand. Kal could tell that even his own typically poised and collected president seemed a bit shaken by the vampire’s presence. The chairman’s normally cool eyes were now awe stricken. Kal had never seen the man look so anxious.

“Please, just call me Bruce,” the vampire chuckled while his fangs flashed behind his amiable smile. “Mr. Wayne was my father’s name, and I don’t think I’ve earned a place in those shoes just yet.”

Finally Luthor regained his composure, and let out a shallow laugh, while his voice returned back to its usual business demeanor. “Well, I think you’re certainly filling them quite nicely after that announcement you just made. Do these blood tablets of yours really work?” 

Bruce nodded proudly. “Yes, they do. As a matter a fact, I’ve been taking them myself for quite some time. Before you leave, we will be sure to give you a large enough sample to take back to the HA so your own researchers can test them. Part of my distribution plan relies heavily on the HA’s cooperation…”

Kal didn’t even hear a single word from either man’s exchange. Instead he stood behind Luthor while being completely ignored by the pureblood. Bruce’s eyes never once turned in his direction. It was as though he wasn’t even present in the room, and at this point, that was exactly how Kal felt. 

_‘Bruce…’_

Kal’s eyes stared in the direction of nothing.

_‘I thought I would never see you again…’_

Kal’s hand twitched, as though it wanted to move but didn’t know where to go.

_‘Bruce, I wish…’_

“Major El.”

The dhampir blinked when he heard the familiar words but didn't exactly process them.

“What?” He balked when he realized both men were staring at him expectantly. How much time had passed and at what point had they started to speak to him.

“ _Major_ El,” Bruce echoed back. The inflection in his words caused Kal’s muscles to tighten. Had Bruce’s voice turned harsh or did he just imagine it.

When Kal looked at Luthor, the man didn’t seem in the slightest bit wary or alarmed. Instead, he just gave the dhampir a rough pat on the back and started to praise him.

“Yes, he is one of the HA’s finest officers. Although today he is assisting as my personal body guard, I assure you the feats he has accomplished go far beyond that.”

Bruce smile’s curled and he finally locked eyes with Kal. Something precarious flashed behind his auzure orbs. “I bet they do.”

Bruce’s voice was not void of warmth, but nothing at all felt pleasant about the delivery. He extended his hand to the hunter. “Well, Major, it’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

Kal hesitated, almost afraid and distrusting of what his body might do if he were to make contact. Eventually though he accepted the shake.

“Mr. Wayne…” Kal mumbled, and it felt nothing at all like he expected. No jolt of electricity, no fluttering of the chest, just a cold and almost foreign greeting. One that even strangers could have put more passion and enthusiasm behind.

Bruce was quick to withdraw his hand and completely dismissed Kal afterwards. It was as though it'd been nothing more than a forced formality. Nothing at all in Bruce’s face revealed any kind of longing or regret. All he reflected back was a feeling of unfamiliarity like it was the first time they met.

Kal actually felt pretty foolish and wanted nothing more than to leave. Even if their relationship ended poorly, was this really all Kal ever meant to Bruce? A cold handshake and practiced smile.

“In any case,” Bruce started while turning his attention to Luthor. “As much as I’ve enjoyed our chat, I have several other members who I’m sure want a piece of me. Before you leave, please make sure you send someone to pick up your samples, and once again, thank you so much for taking the risk and coming out here. We at the Court certainly do appreciate your trust,” and with that final statement, Bruce disappeared into the crowd.

Kal stared after him with an emptiness that wasn’t there before. How upsetting it was when he realized with little to no effort, Bruce had destroyed his night.

************************************************

“Well, I’m glad to say, this night went off without a hitch,” the older man sighed with a look of relief. 

The party was finally drawing to a close, and most of the hunters who’d been guarding the outer perimeter were making their way to the yard were Luthor was bidding his farewells. 

“Yes, the Court vampires really are on a different level,” another hunter replied while eyeing the crowd. “Though I could tell some were unhappy about our presence, I didn’t even feel the slightest bit of violent aura coming from any of them.”

“That’s because they know better than to tangle with the Special Operations unit,” a female officer added with a proud smile.

“They were also completely shocked by that Wayne guy’s announcement,” the darker man from before nodded. “We even heard about the commotion from our outside posts.”

“So Konnie,” the blonde huntress smirked while looking at Kon. “You got to meet your first pureblood. What did you think?”

Kon’s forehead wrinkled. “Well, Kara, the guy was really cool looking, and his presence was unlike anything I ever imagined, but for some reason…the guy just really rattled my nerves.”

She blinked. “Really? How come?”

Kon crinkled his nose. “Well he just felt incredibly arrogant and _fake_.”

Kara let out a small chuckle. “But that’s how most high society vampires act. Hell, even high society humans.”

Kon shook his head. “Yeah, but that guy just felt more phony than the rest, and it bothered me how he acted like he was better than everyone.”

“Well, to this crowd, he is,” the taller hunter replied. “There aren’t many purebloods left in the world. So to the vampire race, they are practically royalty.”

“Yeah, I get that,” Kon sighed. “But I’m not a vampire so I have no reason to pretend to actually like the guy,” he shrugged his shoulders. “Oh well, if his blood tablet actually work, I guess I can’t actually hate the guy. They do sound pretty amazing.”

“Speaking of blood tablets,” Kara mumbled while looking towards the building. “We need to pick up the samples Wayne offered before we go.”

“I’ll take care of getting them.”

Everyone in the group nearly jumped when they heard the voice. They’d all been so caught up in their conversation none of them even noticed Kal’s arrival. 

“Are you sure?” the older hunter questioned while looking at Kal with a bit of confusion. It wasn’t typical for their commander to take care of menial tasks. 

“Yeah, just wait here and keep an eye on Luthor. You’re in charge till I get back, John.”

*************************************************

Silhouetted against the large double windows, the vampire’s flawless form cascaded across the moonlight into a perfect balance of light and dark.

When Kal entered the office, Bruce had his back to the hunter and was staring at the sky.

“Why did I know it’d be you they would send?” Bruce sighed while making no effort to turn around.

Unconsciously Kal’s thoughts turned into his voice. “Bruce…it’s really you…”

The vampire chuckled dryly. “Of course it is.”

Kal’s fists tightened, as though he were trying to desperately hold onto something that would keep him in place.

“They told me that you died.”

Kal watched while Bruce’s body shook. The pureblood’s laugh was a bit heartier than before. “Yes, the Court’s always been particularly anxious to see an end to my family. I guess they got a little over zealous and killed me off too soon.”

Kal swallowed hard on nothing, hoping his words would disappear, but instead he made the mistake of speaking them. “I knew you weren’t dead. I could just _feel_ it.”

Bruce exhaled deeply and finally faced the dhampir. His eyes were cold but his face was still poised. “Kal, what you need is there on the table. Take it and be on your way.”

Kal’s chest stirred with a dull ache. “Bruce…”

Kal felt defeated under Bruce’s icy gaze. Not long after the two of them parted ways, back when he still was a naïve hopeful young man, Kal used to play with the idea of one day meeting his long lost lover again. However, as the years passed, the reality of life hardened his heart and that hope turned into something angry and bitter.

There were so many things he decided he would say, no, shout at the vampire, but now that the time was finally here, he couldn’t find any of the words or any rage. Instead, he just felt incredibly helpless and small.

Kal’s eye’s fell to the table where Bruce was gesturing. It was the perfect distraction from Bruce’s stern glare. Slowly he reached for the bag. Maybe it was best for him to take what he came for and never speak to the vampire again.

Why tear at the flesh of old wounds? To do such a thing was always more painful and would only leave bigger scars. Then again, Kal had always been the type who willing stepped into the fray.

“Bruce, tell me why? Why did you…all those years ago, why did you leave?”

Bruce’s mouth turned into fang revealing smirk. “Why did I leave you? Let me ask you something first, _Major_. Why are you still working for the HA? I thought you hated them, but now here you stand as one of their most decorated officers?”

The vampire’s eyes flared.

“You think I don’t recognize that symbol on your uniform? Every vampire has heard of the Special Operations unit, I just had no idea that you were their leader.”

Kal could feel Bruce’s rage rise with the intensity of his words, but as he spoke, Kal felt his own fervor return.

“I did what I had to do because I vowed to make this world a better place.”

“And so did I!” Bruce snapped back.

“So that’s why you left?”

“Yes,” Bruce replied without a bit of hesitation or doubt behind his words. “I left so that I could become a better man. Someone who is well past the frivolity of playing house with my _enemy_.”

Once again, Kal’s voice was subdued. “Bruce, we aren’t enemies.” 

Bruce sneered. “Yes, Kal. We are.”

The jarring sensation returned to Kal’s chest.

“I swore that I would put an end to the HA and anyone who stands with them, even if that included you. You think those words I told you that night were a lie?”

Kal’s face twisted and formed to frustration “If that’s the case, why did your bring Luthor here? I thought you wanted to make peace with the HA.”

“I don’t have any reason to explain myself to you,” Bruce scoffed.

“Yes you do!” Kal shouted while slamming his hand on the desk.

For the first time that night, Kal saw something in Bruce’s countenance stir, but whatever it was quickly disappeared and was replaced with a scowl.

Kal lowered his head so Bruce could no longer see his face. When he spoke his voice was low and unnaturally steady. “Bruce, what you did to me, the way that you left, without any explanation…”

The hunter went silent for what felt like too long.

“Bruce…all those years ago,” his voice began to shake along with his body. “I would have done anything for you. I would have even _died_ for you.”

“Would have?” Bruce echoed back in a mock tone. “So I guess that time has passed now?”

Kal lifted his head and revealed his dark eyes.

“Yes, it has. Now I have my own goals and wishes, my own responsibilities...”

“As do I,” Bruce answered back.

Kal let out a bitter laugh. “So that’s how things are going to be now?”

Bruce didn’t even hesitate his response.“Yes.”

Kal’s face fell to an unreadable expression and his voice turned just as detached. “Fine, then I guess I won’t take up anymore of your time,” the hunter replied while gathering the bag on the table. 

The last thing Bruce saw before the hunter turned his back was Kal’s empty eyes. However, just as Kal made his way to the door he stopped.

Bruce felt his breath hitch when he heard Kal’s tired beaten voice. Though the hunter didn’t turn to face him, Bruce already knew what kind of anguished expression was there.

“Bruce, I wish things didn’t have to be this way…but if it’s any consolation, I just want to let you know that I’m sorry.”

Kal’s voice faltered, but he pushed past whatever caused it to shake.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t strong enough back then to protect you all those years ago. I’m sorry that I failed you, and I’m sorry this is the way things have to be between us…”

“Kal…” Bruce murmured so lowly he couldn’t be certain he’d even spoken out loud.

At this point, Bruce’s fingers were curled so tightly into his palms, he was nearly drawing blood.

Eventually, though, he unhinged his grip and spoke with just as much release.

“Kal, you must understand our positions now. This place is not somewhere we can speak freely…” 

Kal felt his heart beat return when something he didn’t expect to hear edged Bruce’s voice. Maybe he was kidding himself again, but it almost sounded hopeful.

“Do you think…” Bruce’s voice softened to something almost uncertain. “Perhaps you can meet me later tonight?”

Kal turned back around. “Bruce?”

The vampire was staring at the floor. His eyes were hidden by the shadows,and the rime was gone from his voice.

“I know that Luthor plans to stay the night at the outpost on the edge of my domain before returning back to your headquarters.” Bruce looked up at Kal expectantly. “So, do you think you can meet me before you leave?” 

“Bruce…”

Kal’s eyes began to gloss over which was all the response the vampire needed. 

“Meet me at the place we first met four hours from now. Then you and I can properly talk.”

Though he didn’t smile, Bruce could hear it in his voice. “Okay, Bruce,” Kal replied and then he stepped out the door and disappeared down the hall.

“What a formidable spirit I sense from that one,” came the steady voice in the shadows.

Bruce flinched. “Alfred?” Once again the man showed up when the pureblood was too distracted to sense him. “How long have you been…” Bruce clenched his fangs. “No never mind. Where’s Tim?”

“He has already headed back to the manor.”

“Good, a few hours from now, I‘ll be finished up here. Tell him to have his report ready for me by then.”

**********************************************************

By the time Bruce entered the cave, half his suit was already been discarded. The bow tie had been the first thing to go. Bruce always hated how it nettled against his throat. Then again, despite its tight unforgiving twist, it still wasn’t nearly as suffocating as the crowd. 

Even back when he was a young pureblood, back when his life was woven deeply into that life, Bruce always hated events like this. The shallow laughs and counterfeit smiles surrounded him from every direction, and he was the player at the center of the farce. Just another member of a campy troupe, and the ringleader of deception and lies.

“Tim, your report.”

When the vampire arrived, the boy was already geared up and in the dark mask and armor Bruce made him wear during patrol.

“They had four teams watching the outer perimeter. Each team consisted of six to eight members." 

“And what of any special weaponry?” Bruce asked while kicking off his shoes.

He then looked at Alfred who'd entered the cave holding several articles of Bruce's discarded clothing and scowling at him with disapproval.

Tim held back his smile when he saw Bruce slightly wilt under the butler's glare.

“Well, I can’t say if they had any light barriers or blast crystals, but they were definitely only carrying normal weapons. No conduit canons or anything else of that nature.”

The vampire snorted.

_‘Of course Kal would run such an honest and straightforward team…’_

When he realized Tim was looking at him strangely, Bruce cleared his throat and started to speak again. “Inside there was only one team of eight.”

“Not a very large number of soldiers to take right in the middle of enemy territory. Maybe this won’t be so bad,” Tim chuckled.

Bruce frowned and shook his head. “No, perhaps not, but this is the HA’s infamous SO unit, and I also sensed a female dhampir as part of their outside guard in addition to their leader whose presence was twice as strong as hers.”

Tim’s eyes widened so large, it was even noticeable through his mask. “Whoa, they have two dhampirs on their team? That’s pretty rare for the HA.”

“Yes, I noticed that it doesn’t happen very often. Why exactly is that?”

Tim’s brow furrowed. “Honestly, I think the HA is just as scared of dhampirs . That's why they don't usually too many of them congregate together.” 

“I see…” Bruce hummed.

“Bruce, I heard rumors about the leader of the SO. He’s supposed to be an extremely powerful dhampir with unbelievable abilities…” Tim’s voice lowered to an even more serious tone. “Do you think our plan will even work on a guy like that?”

Bruce’s face darkened. “Don’t worry about him. I’ve already seen to it that he remains _predisposed_ for a while.” 

“Whoa! You already took out their leader?” Tim blurted out with honest acclaim. “Bruce, that’s amazing.”

“It wasn’t so much that he took him out,” Alfred scoffed while picking up Bruce’s shoes and eying the vampire curtly. “It was more like he tricked the poor trusting fellow.”

Bruce’s narrowed. “So you were there the _entire_ time…”

He shook his head. “It doesn’t matter what means I used. All that matters is that he won’t get in our way. Besides…”

_‘It’s probably best that you hate me, Kal…’_

***********************************************************

_‘Bruce…’_

Kal brushed a hand against the dusty aged edifice. For a moment, his fingers lingered against the chipped stone, a vague memory of when he himself put the scar there slowly creeping into his mind.

 _‘How long has it been?’_

Though it’d been over 20 years, Kal could still remember their first meeting like it happened that night. The race of his pulse when his eyes met with the pureblood for the first time sent shivers through his soul. If only Kal had known that the trembling was never going to stop. Maybe if did, he would have had the sense to run and never look back.

The hunter let out an idle sound. “What am I even doing here?”

He brought his hand down slowly and balled it into a fist. “What is there to even say now?”

Kal lifted his head and looked up towards the moon peeking its way through the tattered roof. There were words at the tip of his tongue but somehow they couldn't leave his mind.

 _‘That I hate you? That what you did to me was unforgivable? That you trampled all over my heart and made me never want to love again?’_

Kal lowered his face.

_‘That I could never let go of the past…that my heart was never able to move on…”_

He laughed quietly.

_'That I missed you and never stopped thinking about you and despite everything you did, I still…’_

Kal slid down the wall till he was crouching so low to the ground he was practically sitting with his face against his knees.

_‘Bruce, I know things can’t ever be the same between us, but I…if there is any possible way…’_

Kal opened his mouth and made a hard gasp for air. At this point, his chest was so tight he could barely breathe, but somehow he managed to whisper out.

“Bruce, this time it’s my turn, so I promise I’ll wait, so please…”

_‘Return to me…’_

To Be Continued…

Poor Kal. I always mistreat this character. He was actually getting to a point in his life where he was ready to move on. He finally became successful in his career and he was even starting to accept his feelings for Lois, but now, Bruce comes back in his life, and once again he’s wayward. 

And of course, Bruce is being unbelievably cold, and even using Kal’s feelings against him. Well, I kind of felt compelled to write another side story due to this, because Bruce is a big fat phony. So I wanted to rewrite that scene with them talking, but this time from Bruce’s POV. Honestly, this was written as an afterthought (and the reason this chapter was posted so late), but this was what I was thinking in my mind while I wrote their dialogue and it seemed like a waste not to write down, and after I typed it, I decided to share, lol. I know its rough and a completely different style than the rest of this fic, but I hope you still enjoy it :)

*******************Side Story*************************

_Kal! I can’t believe it’s actually you._

_Like the pages straight out of a fairytale, the dashing knight blazes his way back into my life._

_I must admit, when I stepped out on that balcony, my eyes were immediately drawn to you. Even if I’d never met you before, there’s no way I would have missed you. You are like the light that shines in the middle of the darkness. Despite how black the hearts are in this crowd your radiance still finds a way to cut through the night so that the only thing left standing is your luminosity._

_That brilliant blue uniform doesn’t even compare to the dazzling azure of your eyes. So cool and royal, but behind them razes a fire with embers that even the sun cannot touch. How I long to be devoured by those flames again…_

_You’re taller than I remember, and somehow your frame is even wider, more muscular, more defined. The years have been kind to you, but you aren’t the only one who has changed. If you look at me, I wonder what you see? I’ve grown too. I’m not the same weak little vampire you remember. My body has also gotten stronger, so why is it when I look at you now, I still feel so incredibly small?_

“Bruce…it’s really you…”

_When you entered the room, I half expected you to come shouting and raving at me, demanding the answers I never gave with a voice filled with rage and betrayal, and could I really blame you? What I did to you was…is unforgivable. You should hate me, but instead you’re just standing there hesitant, uncertain, and with longing in your eyes that makes my chest ache._

_Are you actually serious? You idiot! Even after all these years, after everything I’ve done to you, your heart still yearns for mine?_

"I knew you weren’t dead though. I could just _feel_ it."

_And I as well, because there was no way my soul would have called out all these years to one that already left this world, and I knew you would never break your promise to me. That you would never leave this world unless it was by my hands. That until that day, you would continue to live on. I know it was silly of me to expect you to hold onto that vow, but despite the foolishness of my own weak heart, I never stopped believing._

"Bruce, tell me why? Why did you…all those years ago, why did you leave…"

_Finally the question I dreaded comes, but your voice isn’t demanding or filled with spite. Instead it sounds with a sadness and regret that I can’t quite understand._

"Why did I leave you? Let me ask you something first, _Major_. Why are you still working for the HA?" 

_No, this isn’t what I wanted to say!_

"I thought you hated them, but now here you stand as one of their most decorated officers?"

_No, these weren’t supposed to be the words!_

"Yes, I left so that I could become a better man, someone who is well past the frivolity of playing house with my enemy."

_I wanted to whisper sweet words and infinite apology…_

"I swore that I would put an end to the HA and anyone who stands with them, even if that included you. You think those words I told you that night were a lie?"

_But they were…are. All of them. I’m nothing but a coward and a liar! Please, Kal, you know me. Please look past these false words of mine!_

"Bruce, what you did to me, the way that you left, without any explanation…"

_Here it comes. The moment I’ve been waiting for. The words of hate and resentment that I deserve to hear. I’m not even certain my frail heart can take it, but no matter what torturous truths you need to say, I will stand here and listen and accept my fate._

"Bruce…all those years ago, I would have done anything for you. I would have even _died_ for you."

_No! no! no! Kal! That wasn’t what you were supposed to say. That wasn’t what I prepared my heart to hear. These words aren’t the ones that I can take. Please stop!_

"Would have? So I guess that time has passed now?"

_Yes, Bruce. Lash out and force his hand. Make him say the words he won’t utter. If he does, it will make it easier for you to run away, because that’s all you’re ever good for, Bruce Wayne, you coward._

"Yes, it has."

_He said it, just as I had hoped. So now why do I feel so hurt and angry? As if I’d been holding out some kind of pitiful hope, but now with those words everything has been crushed and smothered out and the darkness creeps back in._

"So that’s how things are going to be now?"

_Unbelievable. You’re giving me one last chance?_

"Yes."

_Yes, Kal. Because this is the way things should be…have to be, for the both of us…_

"Fine, then I guess I won’t take up anymore of your time."

_Good. Leave and never return. Walk out that door, out my life, and never look back._

_Wait, why are you stopping? Why are you turning around? No, please, just go, because right now I can barely keep on my feet. How much more do you intend to torture my heart? I know I deserve to suffer, but honestly, I’m just not strong enough to take it…_

"Bruce, I wish things didn’t have to be this way…but if it’s any consolation, I just want to let you know that…I’m sorry."

_What are you even saying? Why are you looking at me like that? I don’t understand! Please don’t look at me with those kind eyes. Please don’t speak with those tender words. My armor is already full of cracks, and I can’t afford to let it break!_

"I’m sorry I wasn’t strong enough back then to protect you all those years ago. I’m sorry that I failed you, and I’m sorry this is the way things have to be between us..."

_His words are like daggers piercing my heart, and I can no longer feel anything else but this pain._

_Kal, you really are a fool. I’m the one who abandoned you, and yet you are the one apologizing to me!?_

_You really always were…are…too good for me…_

_I don’t deserve you at all, and that’s why…for your sake…even though I want nothing more than to run to your arms, I will push you away._

_If I truly wish for your happiness, if I really do love and care for you, then I will make you run from me as far as you can possibly go because a life with me is nothing put a pain you never deserved._

_So even though I will cruelly tear your heart open again, know that I only mean to rip out that last bit of myself that still occupies your soul, because I see now, that’s the only way I can truly save you._

"Meet me at the place we first met four hours from now. Then you and I can finally talk."

_His stunning sapphires light back up with a hope that shreds my heart._

_I can see it in your eyes. That if were to ask you right now to drop everything in your life you've worked so hard to accomplish, you would abandon the world for me. That we could actually start over again, that you could just forget this decade of lost time between us and pick up where we left off._

_You are such a kind and forgiving man, and right now I want nothing more than for you to hate me with the loathing I so rightfully deserve, but that isn’t the kind of person you are._

_No, that’s my place in this world, not yours. I am the bringer of darkness. The beast of the night that delivers nothing but pain and sorrow. The destroyer of hope, the devourer of light. I will make you forget all about me, I will make you move on, I will make you hate me._

"Okay, Bruce."

_Yes, run off now soldier of the sun. Bring with you every last bit of love that still remains in your heart for me. Wait for me with all your faith and hope because I…will never come…_

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there you have it. Bruce and Kal meet again, and as most of you guessed, it wasn't sweet or romantic at all. As usual, Bruce pushes any kind of love out of his life because he is afraid of destroying everything he cares about. Of course, he doesn't even attempt to communicate this at all to Kal, but even if he did, would it even make a difference to him? 
> 
> Admittedly, writing this chapter was a little hard on me. It reminded me of a lot of break up scenarios. In any case, all hope is not lost. Kal and Bruce just have to let go of their past selves because they really are two different people now, and then they can move forward, and since their fates are intertwined, they will never get to far from each other :)
> 
> Ughh, I promise sweet times will come for them eventually, they just have to get past all of this! 
> 
> Well, I hope everyone still enjoyed this chapter, despite its sad moments. I even added an extra bonus of angst at the end, haha.
> 
> I probably won't be updating for awhile either, since I will be out of town for awhile without time for my computer, but I hope this long chapter and its bonus will tie you down for now.
> 
> As always thanks for all the support! See everyone next chapter ;)


	30. Steel of the Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back from vacay! I actually worked on this chapter during my long 13 hour flight back home :PPP I would have worked on another, but then I got distracted watching some in flight movies, haha.

“The female dhampir and her team have been incapacitated.”

It sounded less like a question and more like a statement, but this manner of speech was something Tim was already used to. When Bruce asked for something to be done, he didn’t expect anything less.

Still, regardless of how Bruce meant it, Tim answered.

“Yes, thanks to the upgrades Lucius made to my sleep screens I was able to take out her entire group with one dose. Their range and effect is so much greater than before." Tim's excitement rose. For a normal human they should last the rest of the night, and a vampire at least a few hours. I’m not exactly sure how long they will work on a dhampir.”

“Then we will need to work fast.” 

Tim nodded agreement before cocking his head and looking down towards the building Bruce was eyeing. “You finished setting up the shadow barrier?”

“Yes, unfortunately it has drained quite a bit of my strength, and I can probably only maintain it for half an hour,” Bruce sighed somewhat wearily. “That should be enough time for me to meet with Luthor.”

“Wow, this barrier of yours is incredible! Even better than the one Arkham created,” Tim exalted while narrowing his gaze in an attempt to see anything out of the ordinary. “I didn’t even realize you’d put it up already. From as far as I can tell, this is the real inn that Luthor is staying at.”

“Yes, it’s been awhile since I’ve created one, but this illusion should work on all the human soldiers guarding the outer perimeter. If they do decide to step inside the building, they will fall into a trance that will cause them to immediately turn back around, and once they fall out of the spell, they will continue to believe at one point they actually stepped inside.”

“Amazing,” Tim thralled before Bruce suddenly placed a hand over the boy’s face.

“I will make you immune to the illusion.”

Tim’s pupils dilated. After blinking a few times, the boy suddenly saw the dark fog covering the entire building. Tim let out a small gasp before Bruce stood to his feet and started to make his way towards the edge of the roof.

“I will take care of Luthor. You stay here and keep watch.”

“Okay,” Tim nodded while watching Bruce disappear into the shadow.

***********************************

“Luthor.”

For a moment the man just sighed and turned over in his bed before he was grabbed roughly by the shoulder and slammed into the headboard.

“W-who are you? What are you doing here?” Luthor quivered. His were eyes frantic and searching the room as he shouted. “Major?! GUARDS!?”

“Save your breath,” Bruce growled. “He won’t be coming. None of them will.”

“Damn it!” Luthor cursed. he then made a grab for his nearby sword and lunged at the dark shadow perching over his mantle.

Bruce dodged the first few attacks before eventually conjuring his own dark blade and effortlessly parrying him.

“Nice moves,” Bruce praised . However, when he saw his opening, Bruce struck Luthor’s sword so hard, it was sent flying from the man's fingers. Bruce then pointed his blade straight at Luthor’s neck and smiled darkly. “Your position aside, I suppose you are still a member of the HA.”

Luthor’s eye’s narrowed, and his lips turned to a scowl. “Who are you?”

“I am darkness. I am the night.”

Luthor’s eye’s widened with realization. “You are the Dark Knight?”

Bruce let out a derisive noise. “So your kind proclaims.”

“Have you…” Luthor hesitated. “Have you come to kill me?”

Bruce’s teeth cut the shadows revealing his fangs. “No, not yet.”

“Then what do you want?”

“Answers.”

Bruce leaned in, and for the first time, Luthor was able to distinguish Bruce’s form from the darkness.

“On the night of former Chairmen Berkowitz’s death, what did the vampire who killed him retrieve?”

Luthor’s face twisted, but rather than turn to a look of confusion, he appeared more alarmed. “What are you talking about? How should I know?”

“The Court wouldn’t have completed your deed if they weren’t receiving some kind of payment. They even sacrificed one of their most valuable members, so I’m certain the price for that service was something high.”

“My deed?” Luthor echoed through an incredulous laugh. “What are you talking about? I have absolutely no idea what you are going on about?”

Bruce let out an impatient growl. “So you want to do things the hard way?”

“AHHHH!” Suddenly Luthor was wailing out in pain. Bruce grabbed the man’s right wrist and bent his fingers back. A bone shattering snap sounded the room, and the man’s hand went limp.

“You won’t be picking up a sword for a while. Want me to make that arrangement permanent?”

“Damn you, monster….” Luthor hissed back through clenched teeth. His eye were serous with rage and agony. “You can break all the limbs you want, but you won’t make me admit to treason.”

“As if I want to condemn you,” Bruce scoffed. “I could care less about what goes on in your own organization. Honestly, I’d be happy if you all killed each other. The only time I do care is when your problems find their way _here_ , on _my_ territory.”

Bruce grabbed Luthor by the front of his shirt and pulled him in closer. “Now I won’t ask again. What did the vampire retrieve? What was it that was so important to the Court?”

“I…” Luthor’s eye’s turned away.

Bruce let out a frustrated sound in response to the man’s silence. 

“Fine. I know other ways of make humans talk.”

The vampire fully barred his fangs which glistened perfectly against the moonlight. “Perhaps if you were to become my servant, I could command the information out of you.”

Luthor gasped. “You wouldn't!”

Bruce’s mouth turned up even further causing Luthor to sag his shoulders in defeat.

“I suppose I have no choice…”

“Glad you understand,” Bruce smirked back.

***************************************************

“Wow, Bruce’s barrier is amazing!” Tim exclaimed while watching the fourth guard that night turn and walk away. “These guys are just walking in and out of it’s like nothing! Then again, I guess I would have fallen for it too.”

The boy lowered his head. “I sure did get fooled by Arkham’s barrier. If it hadn’t been for Bruce…”

_‘Where would I be today?’_

For a moment, Tim got lost in quiet thought. It wasn’t until he caught a flash of azure that he suddenly stirred from his daze.

“Who is that guy?” Tim breathed out wgeb he felt his interest pique. “He looks much younger than all the other soldiers…”

Now the boy was leaning forward causing half his body to tip over the roof while he struggled to get a closer look. “Maybe only a little older than me…”

His voice faded to a mumble, and all his words became thoughts.

_‘He’s got really cool blue eyes. Even deeper than Bruce's…’_

Tim blinked wildly and shook his head. “What am I even thinking?” the boy blurted behind a blush. It was then that he realized the person he’d been gawking at suddenly disappeared.

Swooning soon turned to panic. “Wait, where did he go?”

Then realization. 

“OH MY GOD! He just walked right into Bruce’s barrier! Is he a dhampir?” Now Tim was scrambling to his feet. “I thought Bruce said there were only two of them!”

***********************************************

“Where the hell did Kal go?” Kon grumbled. He sniffed the air, but no matter how hard he breathed, he couldn't find the dhampir’s scent. “He puts Lt Irons in charge, and then he disappears?”

Kon turned his head in the direction of the weathered looking inn. “Maybe Irons knows where he is?” he mumbled while making his way towards the building. 

“I’m so sick of Kal babying me!” the young hunter seethed. “He didn’t even put me on tonight’s patrol!

He let out a long sigh. “Ever since what happened to me three years ago, he’s always been overprotective, and he got so upset when I decided to re-enlist into the academy. If it wasn’t for Pa’s help, I never would've convinced him to let me go back.”

Kon rubbed the back of his neck. “I know the accident I got into was pretty bad, but that doesn’t mean I want to sit still for the rest of my life working with Ma and Pa at that boring old hospital. Doesn’t Kal know I just want to help? Doesn’t he realize I just want…”

_‘To be like him…’_

Kon’s frown faltered and turned to an admiring gaze. 

_‘My brother Kal is so amazing. Everyone respects and looks up to him, I know do. I just wish he would give me a chance to prove myself…’_

“Ughh!” Kon gasped when he felt his muscles ache and his nose turn. “The air feels so thick…”

He looked up and realized he was standing at the entrance of the hotel. “Something doesn’t feel right…”

Cautiously he opened the door and poked his head through it. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting to find, but when he finally stepped through, nothing appeared to be out of the ordinary. There was just a dark hallway that led to several mostly empty rooms. However, despite the seemingly peaceful atmosphere, Kon’s dhampir senses were on full alert.

“It’s so quiet,” Kon murmured.

_'Too quiet…’_

That was when a realization hit him.

_'Where is Kara? She or someone from her team should have met me by now.'_

The sound of a feather light footstep tapped behind him. There weren’t many Kon knew who could step so softly, and if not for the extra amount of focus he was currently giving the area, Kon may have missed it. 

“Kara?”

Suddenly a cloud of smoke burst in his face. “What the hell?” Kon coughed while he tried to cover his face with his cape, but by then, he’d already huffed in a generous amount of the substance.

“GOT YOU!” a voice triumphed from the shadows.

“What is this?” Kon chocked. Both his head and eyes had turned hazy.

At this point, Kon’s body felt incredibly heavy, and despite his best efforts, he couldn’t help but fall to one knee.

“That’s right big guy,” the voice cooed softly. “Just go to sleep.”

Tim cautiously watched from a short distance while the hunter’s shoulders sagged, and he slowly teetered towards the ground.

Currently the boy had a mask covering his face so he wouldn't fall under the effects of sleep gas. 

Kon’s thoughts began to fade, and he knew he was on the verge of blacking out. It was then that he started to think about his brother, and suddenly he was shaking his head and growling out loudly.

“Who are you! What did you do to me?” 

Tim nearly jumped back when the dhampir snapped to his feet and snarl. 

“Why didn’t it work?” Tim gasped.

“Hey, you better answer me!” Kon shouted while looking straight through smoke and darkness and directly into Tim’s wide eyes.

“Shit!” Tim cursed. He then leapt away just in time to dodge the charging hunter.

_‘Bruce still isn’t done interrogating Luthor. I have no choice but to take this guy out.’_

Tim tightened the grip on his hilt, and for a moment he felt his nerve falter. _‘I’ve never fought a dhampir before…’_

He sucked in a deep breath. _‘But considering the hell Bruce puts me through on a daily basis, this guy should be nothing.’_

“Alright,” Kon thundered angrily while withdrawing his sword. “If you aren’t going to answer, I’ll make you!”

Expecting his attacker to draw his sword as well, Kon took on a defensive position, but to his surprise, rather than fight, Tim dashed off.

“What?” Kon balked. “You’re running away?” 

_‘First of all, I need to get him as far away from Bruce and Luthor as possible… ’_

Tim looked over his shoulder he started to deliberate his plan but was seriously confused when he realized his pursuer was nowhere in sight.

“Where did he-”

Just as Tim turned back to look forward, Kon came flying out in front of him. “Don’t think I’ll let you get away!” 

Tim barely had time to parry Kon’s strike, but the attack had been so fierce, the smaller boy was sent flying in the air.

_‘So fast!’_

“Ughhh!” Tim hit the ground hard and tumbled a few feet. Hes cradled his sword to his chest and struggled not to lose hold of it.

“And strong…” Tim mumbled while immediately rolling into a kneeling position. 

The wind had nearly been knocked out of him, but Kon gave Tim little time to recover and immediately followed up with another barrage of attacks.

It was taking every bit of Tim’s skill just to defend himself and the grip on his sword became less and less tight with every one of Kon’s merciless strikes.

“But…” Tim somersaulted away so that he was a good distance from the hunter. He then smirked with a confidence that Kon wasn’t quite sure he understood.

_‘He’s brash and predictable, and he relies on his dhampir strength too much.’_

Something about the way the intruder was smiling was really irritating Kon. It was obvious to the dhampir that he was winning their fight, so why did his invader look so smug?

Kon pointed his sword at Tim again and started to taunt. “Just give it up, _tiny_. You’re no match for me.”

“T- _tiny_!?” Tim sputtered back through a heated face.

He then charged Kon, and growled under his breath. “I’ll show you!”

Kon smirked back, satisfied he’d goaded his enemy into making a brash mistake, or so he thought.

Just as Tim came within striking distance, the boy slid down on his knees. Kon’s eye’s followed the movement, which caused him to miss the sling that Tim had thrown towards his hands.

The leather rope wrapped around Kon’s wrist, forcing them together so tightly, pushing against his tendons and forcing him to drop his weapon.

He then watched in slow motion as Tim skated underneath his legs, crisscrossing between them so the binding also snared the dhampir’s legs.

It only took one quick flick of his wrist when Tim stood to his feet to cause Kon to tumble backwards.

“The bigger they are. The harder they fall,” Tim smiled. “How’s that for tiny?”

Kon felt his anger boil. How could he, a proud dhampir of House El, be so easily tricked and beaten by a human?

“What the…” Tim mouthed out when heard Kon's primal growl. The dhampir then effortlessly ripped the thick leather bounding that Tim was certain even a carriage of horses couldn't break.

Kon’s eyes were filled with rage, and Tim could see the dhampir was starting to bare his claws and fangs.

“This isn't good…” Tim gulped while taking a step back.

*********************************

“Well, now that you got your answers, what more do you want from me?” Luthor gritted while glaring at Bruce.

The pureblood drummed his fingers along the man’s bedpost. “I was considering the fact that you may not have been completely truthful with me.” He leaned in closer so his fangs lined up with Luthor's gaze. “Perhaps if I were to make you into my servant, I can be certain of the validity of your words.”

Luthor’s face twisted. “You wouldn’t dare!”

Bruce’s voice dropped to a deadly tone. “Listen to me Luthor. You and your hunters better tread lightly in this domain because as long as I’m alive, this land will never fall into your hands.”

“You damn monster,” Luthor cursed.

Bruce started to respond with his own chide remark before he suddenly felt a presence that caused his spine to tingle. 

_‘Kal?’_

Out of nowhere, Tim burst through the window. The boy rolled a few times until eventually jumping to his feet and shouting. “B, I hope you’re done because we have company.”

As soon as the words left his mouth, Kon came barreling behind him. 

For a moment, Bruce felt his breath hitch and he locked eyes with the young dhampir. Immediately a feeling of nostalgia hit him when he saw the hunter’s face.

The two of them stared at each other without action for a few seconds. Bruce was completely baffled by the boy’s appearance, and Kon was confused about what was going on.

It wasn’t until the dhampir noticed the injured Luthor, that he finally regained his senses.

“Chariman Luthor! Are you okay?”

“Lieutenant!” Luthor thundered. “It’s the Dark Knight! Kill him!”

“Yes Sir!” Kon nodded while he withdrew his weapon and immediately attacked the pureblood.

Bruce still seemed a bit shaken and narrowly missed the dhampir’s blade. 

“You’re not Kal?” Bruce numbly murmured while haphazardly parrying Kon’s strikes. “But I sense his presence…”

Bruce gritted his fangs and regained his bearings. Now was not the time for him to be questioning such things. As soon as the dhampir swung too wide, Bruce leapt towards the windowsill that Tim was at.

“I got the information I needed, and I can feel my barrier waning. Let’s go!”

"I can’t out run this guy at all,” Tim exclaimed. “He’s too fast!”

“Then I’ll handle him. You just worry about meeting at our rendezvous point.”

“Okay,” Tim nodded. He then watched as Bruce threw a few daggers at the glowering hunter obviously trying to draw all of Kon’s attention towards himself.

“You have an interesting scent about you boy,” Bruce sneered.

Kon smirked back while pointing his sword at the vampire. “Why don’t you come a little closer and get a better whiff?”

Bruce felt a genuine smile grace his lips. It'd been a long time since he was given such a dangerous provocation.

“Very tempting. I think that I will.”

**********************************

It had already been well past an hour since their agreed upon meeting. 

_‘Bruce…where are you?’_

Kal stared down at the ground and tried to steady his thoughts. What could be taking the vampire so long? Had someone interfered with their meeting, or maybe he’d been stood up? 

Suddenly a bright flash of light lit up across the heavy night sky.

The color was much too distinct and familiar for Kal to miss as it pierced through the cracks of the old church roof.

“That was a blast crystal?!” 

Kal jumped to his feet. _‘And it came from the direction of the Inn!’_

“Damn it!” The dhampir cursed while making his way out the door.

**********************************

“Shit! Is this guy even for real?” Kon cursed. He then slid in the dirt just low enough to miss the burst of dark energy coming at him.

“We’ve faced so many purebloods before, we’ve even fought the league countless times, but never have I ever dealt with someone like this guy!” the older man exclaimed.

“So you’re saying this guy isn’t normal?” Kon wiped away the bit of sweat that had trickled down his brow and laughed nervously. “Okay, good, because I thought I was just doing really bad considering this is my first time fighting a pureblood.”

Lt Irons shook his head. “No, kid, you’re doing absolutely fine. Unfortunately, both Kal and Kara are gone, but you are definitely keeping us all alive.”

Bruce shot out a few more warning shots, not taking particular aim at any individual hunter, but making sure they kept a steady distance.

_‘I can no longer feel Tim’s presence. I suppose I can finally leave now.’_

The pureblood flicked his cape, and from that motion alone, Kon could tell he was about to retreat.

“Not so fast!” the young dhampir shouted. He then raced towards Bruce head on. “I’m not done with you yet!”

Just as Kon got within striking distance of the vampire, Bruce smirked at him and whispered, “Scatter.”

“What!?” Kon balked, and suddenly Bruce exploded into a flurry of black bats.

“He just…erupted?”

“No, he ran away,” Irons pointed at the pack of winged beast that started to disperse. The majority of them flocked in two separate directions. 

“Which direction should we go?” the lieutenant asked.

Kon sensed a strong force heading towards the East. 

“I’m going this way!” the dhampir shouted while chasing after the flight.

Irons started to follow him, before he heard a familiar voice call out to him.

“John what’s going on?”

The man’s eyes lit up. “Kal, thank goodness it’s you!”

“What happened here?” Kal asked while he examined the area and noticed several broken windows and busted doors.

“The Dark Knight attacked Luthor.”

“What?!” Kal blurted. “Is Luthor-”

Irons gave the dhampir a reassuring nod. “He’s fine…for the most part, thanks to Kon, but the Dark Knight just ran away.”

Irons pointed in the direction where he last saw the younger dhampir. “Kon went after him.”

Kal clicked his fangs. “He went the wrong way.”

“What?”

“He went in the direction of the most energy, but it was a trick…” Kal narrowed his eyes and turned his head towards the West. “Don’t worry though. It’s better this way.”

He withdrew his sword. “I’ll take care of the Dark Knight myself, the rest of you stay here and watch Luthor.”

*******************************************

That kid is actually tailing me?” Bruce frowned when he felt a presence approaching him fast. “I guess he didn’t fall for my trick.”

_‘I was so certain he would considering his straightforward style.’_

Bruce let out a frustrated sigh. _‘I can’t have him finding our rendezvous spot…’_

The pureblood stopped and stood his ground. _‘I guess I have no choice but to incapacitate…him…’_

This time there was no mistaking the energy. Sure the young dhampir had confused the pureblood with his familiar aura, but this tremendous presence was one Bruce memorized a long time ago.

_‘Kal?’_

“There you are!” the dhampir shouted. He then rushed Bruce with a full force. “Don’t think you can get away!”

Bruce didn’t even have time to conjure up his sword and withdrew his claws instead.

_‘Damn it! I guess I have no choice…’_

The feel of steel vibrating off the tips of his fingers sent a tremor spiraling through Bruce’s core.

_‘Still so swift.’_

Both combatants were sent flying backwards as the force of their attacks cancelled each other out.

“You’re pretty strong. I’ll give you that,” Kal smirked grimly. It'd been a long time since he felt a blow heavy enough to send him sliding.

Bruce clenched his jaw and pierced his fangs tightly. Admittedly, he was already feeling pretty drained due to the conjuring of his earlier shadow barrier, and the younger dhampir he'd fought hadn’t given him much time to recover.

Sure there were plenty of things he could do at the moment to settle this battle early, but none were things he wanted to resort to.

_‘I don’t wish to get in a long confrontation with you, Kal. I think I’ve already hurt you enough tonight…’_

Kal jerked his head up, and suddenly he was dodging the black spear that formed from his very own shadow. Catching Bruce’s sneak attack just in time, the dhampir was fast to counter the dark weapon.

“Oh, that’s not going to work,” Kal all but laughed. 

Bruce only intended to temporarily pin Kal with the spear so he could escape, but when he saw an opening, he was quick to take it.

Just as Kal turned his back to him, Bruce conjured up a shadowy sword and lunged towards the hunter’s blindside.

He didn’t even see the strike until it already came.

Fragments of black shards dusted the area between them, and Bruce watched his weapon shatter into a million pieces.

Kal had predicted the vampire’s movements long before he could even strike. Without a second thought, the dhampir immediately swung his sword around and met Bruce’s blade.

“What?” Bruce mumbled. He then staggered backwards, and a trail of blood painted the ground where he wavered.

“Just like the rest of your kind, your arrogance was your mistake!” Kal smirked while pointing his sword at Bruce’s face.

“How did you…” Bruce looked at the broken blade in his hand.

Somehow, Kal had destroyed Bruce’s weapon, and in doing so, he’d just narrowly sliced Bruce across chest. 

The cut wasn’t deep. Luckily the vampire had moved just in time to avoid anything serious, however, what was troubling him the most was the fact that Kal had shattered his blade as if it was something as frail as glass.

As if he read his mind, Kal answered the vampire’s thoughts.

“Oh, your shadow skills have no effect on me, and that’s why your sword is no match either.”

Bruce didn’t reply and merely clutched his wound tighter. _‘Damn…’_

At this moment, his current predicament was the least of his worries. His actual dilemma was what he knew was coming next.

Kal’s eyes widened. “Wait a minute.”

He lowered his blade. “This blood…this scent…”

Bruce’s chest tightened and he watched the realization pool in Kal’s eyes.

“You are… you’re Bruce?”

To Be Continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so a lot is going on in this chapter. I actually hate writing all those action sequences, but I hope what I wrote made enough sense, lol.
> 
> I’m so glad to finally have Tim and Kon meet. Of course it wasn’t sweet or romantic because nothing in this story ever starts out easy. Maybe one day the two of them will look back on this moment and laugh about it, haha. In any case, I have lots of cute things in store for those two. Bruce and Kal get to have the angsty romance, Dick and Jason have the complicated one, and Tim and Kon can have the sweet one :)
> 
> I debated on having Bruce’s identity revealed so early on, but I think things are going to work out better this way. As for Kal and Bruce’s relationship, unfortunately Bruce is going to keep pissing Kal off. Still, the two of them are actually working towards the same goals, so let’s see how long Bruce can _try_ to ward Kal off. So far, he is batting zero in the department of driving people who care about him away, and just like in the comics, Kal is pretty damn stubborn and persistent.  
>  Oh well, it will work its way out somehow. It always does for these two.
> 
> In any case, thanks for all your support, and I hope everyone continues to look forward to what I have in store!


	31. Farewell to Love

“Bruce?”

The puzzlement stitched across his brow was only accented by the paling blue shade of doubt in his eyes.

“Damn it…” the pureblood cursed lowly while cluthing his wound tighter.

He debated on lying, but knew it was pointless. The probability of Kal mistaking his scent was about as likely as Bruce forgetting Kal’s. No, the bond they had shared was too deep, and the blood they once exchanged was like a fingerprint to the soul. 

“You’re the Dark Knight?” Kal questioned. Even though he already knew the answer, his disbelief still forced the words.

Bruce didn’t reply. He was too busy debating on his next move. Should he run? Should he attack? Should he _kill_ him? 

Kal let out an wry laugh.

“Now your pattern makes so much sense. The reason the Dark Knight was only ever sighted in this region,” he lifted his confused eyes back up. “But I don’t get it. This is already your domain. Why are you hiding your identity? Wouldn’t it make things easier if everyone knew you were still alive?”

Finally, Bruce spoke. Kal was a lot of things, but one thing he wasn't was unreasonable. Perhaps it was best he took a gamble, and if Bruce didn’t think the stakes were turning in his favor, he would simply take the hunter out.

“If certain individuals knew that Bruce Wayne and the Dark Knight were one in the same, I would not be able to accomplish the things I needed to get done.”

“Such as luring the chairman of the Hunter’s Association into your territory as Bruce Wayne so that you could try and assassinate him as the Dark Knight?”

Bruce eyed Kal warily, not exactly sure how to discern the hunter’s shrewd tone. 

“I wasn’t trying to kill your president,” Bruce answered honestly. “Though I’d be lying if I didn’t say I considered it. I just merely sought out some information from him that he wasn’t willing to give until I was a bit more _forceful_.”

Kal’s foreboding gaze dropped and was replaced with a look of disappointment. “So all of this, this attempt to make peace with the HA, the blood tablets, it was all just some scheme to get to Luthor?”

He sighed. “Typical selfish Bruce. Using people without any thought about how his actions might dash the hopes of those around him. To think I was fooled… _again_ …”

“Kal…” Bruce murmured lowly. His chest felt tight as he watched the hunter’s torn expression. Then, without further provocation he started to defend his actions.

“The blood tablets really do work. I really do wish for the HA and the Court to work together to distribute them. That’s why I can’t have people finding out who the Dark Knight really is.”

Kal looked up at Bruce and the pureblood could tell from the hunter’s eyes, he understood what Bruce was asking.

“It’s also the reason Luthor is still alive,” Bruce continued to explain. “Despite the fact that he’s involved in schemes that certainly earned him a special place in Hell.”

Kal’s face turned to confusion. “What do you mean?”

“Kal, your organization rotten, and the trail of filth has encroached its way onto my territory. Many individuals in the HA, including that president of yours cannot be trusted.”

“Tell me something I don’t know,” Kal shrugged.

Bruce eye’s darkened and narrowed on the dhampir. “You are aware of your group’s corruption, and yet you still raise your sword for them?”

Kal smiled grimly. “Bruce, what I do is not for the HA. What I do is for those who can’t protect themselves from groups like the HA, and the Court and League too. Sure it’s tough, swallowing my pride every day, knowing there are terrible things going on right under my nose, but that doesn’t mean I can simply quit and give up fighting the only way I know how.”

He frowned at the vampire. “Unlike some people I know, we can’t all just run away when things get hard.”

Bruce fully understood the implications behind Kal’s words, but kept his mouth shut. At this point, it wasn’t the worst thing the hunter could have said.

“But Bruce,” Kal paused for a moment and looked reflectively at the ground. When he lifted his face back up, his eyes were a bit softer. “Even someone like me…even I can’t take on this fight alone. That’s why I have so many wonderful people in my life helping me because…” he took a step forward while uncoupling his fist. “This isn’t just a one man fight. There is a lot at stake for so many people, and if we could all work together-”

“I don’t need help from my enemy!” Bruce spat back venomously while swinging his hand in the air the moment he saw the hunter move towards him. “The minute you put on that uniform, regardless of your reasoning, you and I became enemies no matter what you would like to believe. We are a monster and a hunter! It couldn’t be any simpler than that!” 

Bruce lowered his head. “And right now, at this point in our lives,” he stared back up with an icy gaze. “There doesn’t exists a world where you and I could be anything else.”

“Ah, that’s right…” Kal chuckled softly. “How stupid of me…how could I been led to believe anything less?”

For a moment, an empty silence followed. Bruce continued to watch the dejected Kal stare at the ground. Eventually though, the hunter re-sheathed his sword and started to retreat.

After only making it a few steps, Kal suddenly stopped.

“You know Bruce,” Kal sighed, but his voice was void of any discernible emotion. “Even after everything that happened between us, after all these years of being apart, I never could bring myself to say the words out loud because I thought if I did…” his voice wavered. “They would become real…”

Kal turned back around. “I guess I was only delaying the inevitable, but now I know I can finally say them.”

Bruce felt his heart stop when he met Kal’s cold hollow smile.

“Goodbye, Bruce. I hope you and I never see each other again…”

Bruce turned his eyes away and feigned indifference to which Kal shrugged and walked away. 

After the vampire was certain he could no longer feel the man’s presence, his heart beat returned. Something he hoped wasn’t possible anymore. 

“Kal…” Bruce chocked out as the words he held back finally left his mouth. “If the world truly is as merciful, you and I never will…”

*****************************************

“I truly am sorry such a thing happened to you, and on my territory of all places!”

His eyes were full of sympathy, and his voice was laced with concern, the perfect actor, Bruce Wayne. As usual, no one even suspected. No one saw through the lies.

Luthor smiled weakly at his host, happy to hear his condolences, but still shaken from the events that had occurred.

“Yes, and that is why I have come to see you before my departure.”

Bruce blinked at the man and gave a visibly puzzled look. This was all the encouragement Luthor needed to explain.

“I would like to formally request that you allow me to station camps in your domain so my men will be able to hunt and take down this Dark Knight menace.”

Bruce’s lips pulled into a weird shape. “President Luthor,” he hesitated for a moment, as though he were choosing his words carefully. “Whereas I believe what happened to you and your men was unfortunate, I don’t think this is something I can allow."

"For centuries, my father’s land has been neutral territory. Sure we’ve cooperated with the Court, but when it came to League and HA affair, we always chose a peaceful stance. Also,” Bruce eyes turned sharp. “With my return, and the plans I have in store, I simply can not allow this territory to turn into another warzone. Why, just a year ago, during my absence, your men demolished an entire neighborhood in my domain with those canons of yours. So no, I can’t risk compromising this territory any further by allowing more occurrences like that to ensue.”

He leaned in and gave the frowning Luthor a reassuring smile.

“In any case, if this Dark Knight character believes he can take on a Wayne, then it’s about time I teach him who really runs this domain. It’s my duty as the lord of this land to take care of challengers. So you leave this rogue to me. However,” Bruce added with a hopeful glance. “If I do feel it necessary to seek any assistance, I would like to hope your offer will still extend.”

Though it wasn’t quite the answer he’d been looking for, Luthor perfectly understood what Bruce was getting at.

“Of course,” the president smiled back. “Our offer will always stand because I truly hope the Wayne family will continue to remain the HAs lucrative allies.”

The two men stood up signaling that Luthor was ready to leave. Bruce glanced over at Alfred, but the butler was already two steps ahead of him and holding the man’s coat. 

“Forgive me if I don’t shake your hand,” Luthor somewhat grimaced while slightly lifting up his bandaged arm.

“It’s fine,” Bruce nodded, turning towards his butler so Luthor couldn't see his proud smirk. “I understand.”

***********************************

“Where’s Kal?” Kon asked as he walked up behind the female dhampir.

“He was over by the carriage last time I checked,” Kara shrugged. “He won’t even take one step inside that manor.”

Her nose wrinkled. “He’s actually in a really bad mood. Not that I blame him. I’m pretty pissed off myself. To think my entire team got taken out so easily, and Kal got an ass chewing from Luthor. It’s no wonder he’s avoiding him right now.”

She let out a dejected sigh.

“I’m sure there will be even worst consequences for him when we get back to Central and General Lane finds out. Our first failure as a squadron involves the chairman of our entire organization. We’ll never be able to live this one down.”

Kon slightly flinched when the Lieutenant suddenly slammed her fist into her hand. “I really hope Luthor talks that rich kid into letting us take down the Dark Knight. I’m itching to get some payback. Anyways,” she smiled and winked at the boy. “I heard you did a pretty good job yourself, Konnie. If it wasn’t for you, who knows what would’ve happened to Luthor.”

Now it was Kon’s turn to restlessly breathe out. “Yeah, but I still got tricked.”

Kara poked the dhampir in the nose and shook her head. “Doesn’t matter. Kal didn’t get fooled and he still lost the guy. That Dark Knight is worsts than the rumors say.”

“Yeah, and his _little_ friend with all his tricks was a pain too,” Kon grumbled under his breath.

“Well, I heard that Dark Knight guy, even though he tangles with the HA, many of the citizens of this domain see him as a hero, hence his nickname Dark _Knight_.”

Kon hysterically gaped at her. “You’ve got to be kidding."

“Yeah, I guess he goes around helping humans too,” Kara shrugged. “No doubt some kind of trick to gain the people’s trust, but I guess it works if he has humans helping him do his dirty work.”

“Well that kid wasn’t some normal meddling citizen,” Kon growled lowly. “He moved like someone who’s been trained…”

“Kara, Kon, we’re leaving,” a firm voice called out from behind the two dhampirs. 

“What? Really?” Kara exclaimed while turning towards her commander with anxious eyes. “Luthor wasn’t able to convince Wayne?”

Kal let out a deep sigh. “No, but its fine. I just want to get back to Central and forget about this place.”

Kara’s look of disappointment immediately turned sympathetic. The deep scowl on her commander’s face was definitely something she wasn’t used to seeing. She started to say something comforting, but Kal immediately turned to leave.

For a moment, the trio walked in silence. That is until Kon finally spoke up.

“Kal, about last night…” he stopped on his words as though he was about to give up his question but eventually continued on. “What were you doing?”

Kara glared at Kon, causing him to shrink under her reproving gaze. Why would he ask something like that right now?

“Making a mistake and failing this team,” Kal replied frankly.

“Kal…” Kara mumbled softly.

Their commander finally stopped and turned to face them. “What happened last night wasn’t your fault. It was mine. So don’t take any of this as a failure on your part.” His voice and face softened. “You did you’re best. You did a good job,” he patted Kon on the shoulder. “ _All_ of you.”

Kon lowered his face and tried to hide his blush. The young hunter was ashamed he'd asked the question, and felt even guiltier knowing that despite his brother’s distress, this was actually one of the happiest moments of his life.

Kal turned back ahead of them, and even though his voice sounded reassuring, his face looked dark.

“The only thing we can do now is take what happened here and learn from it. I know I have.”

***********************************

“Luthor wasn’t really happy with your reply,” Tim chuckled loosely.

Currently the boy was perched with his legs crossed atop one of the examination tables when the vampire finally entered the cave.

“No, not particularly,” Bruce nodded while discarding his tie. “Now I know he and his accursed organization will keep their presence out of my territory. Both the Dark Knight and Bruce Wayne have made that quite clear now.”

“Yes,” Alfred added as he came up behind the pureblood and started to collect the jacket Bruce had been so quick to remove. “Now that you’ve taken your proper place as the head of this domain, the League and HA have no choice but to relieve this area of their presence.”

“Good, thing too. That’s one less problem we have to deal with,” Tim signed while flopping down on the table. “Those hunters sure were getting relentless chasing after you. Speaking of which,” he suddenly sat back up and gave Bruce a worried look. “The head of the SO got you pretty bad?”

Bruce held a hand to his chest and frowned. “Yes, apparently he has some kind of immunity to my shadow abilities.”

Tim’s eyes enlarged. “Really?! I knew dhampirs were immune to vampire persuasion and venom, but they can break shadow spells too?”

Bruce clutched the fabric of his shirt. “Apparently _this_ one can…from now on, I will carry an actual sword with me. Perhaps Lucius can fashion me up something strong enough to go up against a hunter’s blade.”

“Well, injuries aside, the mission itself was quite the success?” Alfred asked while handing Bruce the uniform he usually donned on patrol.

“Yes, but even with the information Luthor provided, I’m still not exactly sure what it is they have planned.”

Bruce brought a hand to his chin in a reflective manner.

“According to Tim’s father’s notes, before my father killed Berkowitz, he went to Cadmus and retrieved an item as payment to for the Court. After speaking with Luthor, he confirmed that it was a special sample of blood that his family had been holding onto for many years now.”

“Special blood?” Tim echoed. 

“Yes,” Bruce nodded. “ _Allegedly_ , it was the blood of a very powerful pureblood, actually the most powerful pureblood of them all.”

He looked up at Tim grimly.

“The very first vampire to ever walk this earth. The one vampire that even purebloods have to bow down to, the progenitor.”

The boy’s mouth practically dropped at Bruce’s statement. “No way.”

Bruce snorted and shook his head. “Well, this is what Luthor _alleges_ , but even I have my doubts. How could such a thing be possible? The progenitor is just a myth, and even if he did exist, he would have died a millennia ago.” 

“However, if this could even possibly be true, then much of the HA and the Court’s activities would make sense,” Alfred cut in again.

“Arkham was trying to create a weapon to defeat purebloods,” Tim added. “And Cadmus was trying to create soldiers more powerful than dhampirs.”

Bruce eyed the two of them warily, almost ready to buy Luthor’s story before turning and nodding his disbelief. “But no matter how much I combed Arkham’s journal, and his hospital, I never found any trace of said item both physically or in his notes, and he never used any such item in his experiments either.”

“But what about the missing pages?” Tim asked. “On the night you went to retrieve them, Arkham was dead, but his journal remained. You said there was an entire section that'd been ripped out.”

Bruce stopped his pacing and mumbled thoughtfully. “Whoever killed Arkham didn’t want us to know something and the only thing Luthor was able to tell me was that at one point, Arkham met with director Westfield, the former head of the HA’s Science and Alchemy department. Shortly afterwards the Cadmus division was created, but at the time, Luthor was not president so even he was not certain what Westfield had worked on back then.

Bruce looked towards the ground. 

"Whatever it was, the project was scrapped due an incident that led to the deaths of everyone who worked on the experiment, that is everyone but Westfield. Shortly after, Luthor became the new HA Chairman, and the Cadmus project started working on new experiments involving alchemic science.” 

“So whatever it was they worked on before must have been a huge failure if they just gave up on it completely and even went as far as destroying all the evidence.” Tim looked up at Bruce. “Do you think Arkham was in on it too? Westfield did go and see him before he started his experiments.”

“More than likely,” Bruce nodded. “Perhaps for that reason the Court eliminated him, though it seems rather odd they waited so long to do so and only after we infiltrated his facility.”

Tim brought his thumb to his mouth and bit the tip of it. “So at the moment, only Westfield knows what really happened, and he’s currently being held in custody by the HA.”

“If only I could question Westfield,” Bruce sighed out. “Then perhaps everything would be answered.”

Suddenly the pureblood’s eyes lit up.

“Bruce?” Tim asked when he noticed the look of shock of the vampire’s face. 

“It can’t be…” Bruce quivered out.

“Bruce!” Tim shouted when Bruce suddenly tore out of the cave.

The boy struggled to chase after him, but the vampire disappeared at top speed. Tim wasn’t exactly sure which direction Bruce had gone but made a gamble to head towards the front entrance.

His guess paid off as he finally caught up with the pureblood. 

Bruce stood frozen in the doorway, and Tim felt his chest sting when he saw the vampire’s still lips and glassy eyes. Was Bruce about to cry?

Finally the boy looked in the direction the vampire was staring, and that’s when he saw him.

“Hey Bruce…” the raven-haired stranger smiled weakly. “Long time no see…”

“Dick…” Bruce whispered back.

To Be Continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I left Bruce and Kal’s relationship off on a bad note, but now the story is about to shift its focus to Dick and Jason. 
> 
> Next time Bruce and Kal meet up, I promise they will be less at odds with each other. They just basically had an official breakup because Kal has actually decided to give up. Well, at least on their old relationship. He’s finally realized there’s just no chance of ever going back to what they once were.
> 
> Yeah, I know it’s a little sad, but they’ve both changed a lot, so of course their relationship would be different now. In any case, one thing that didn’t get lost was how much they both still care for each other. It’s not like they broke up because they stopped loving one another. So I guess what I’m saying is it’s never too late to start over :) 
> 
> In any case, it’s time to see what Dick and Jason were doing over the last few years and also the reason Dick suddenly shows up on Bruce’s doorstep _alone_. As usual, the characters in this story continue to fall down the path of tragic romance…sorry.
> 
> Well, hope everyone still enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you like what I have in store. Thanks again for reading!


	32. Honey Thicker Than Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized Jason’s birthday was coming up, so I pushed really hard to get this chapter completed today. Happy Birthday Jason! My gift to you is some sweet times with Dick <3

The first few days were a bit awkward to say the least. After their kiss, Jason never made another move. Rather, the other vampire seemed a bit edgy and apprehensive around Dick and would go to great lengths to avoid direct physical contact with him.

Of course, one logical conclusion could be that Jason was still nervous after their reunion. After spending so many months apart, it was only natural that the younger man would act a bit strange around Dick. So much had changed during their time apart.

Jason had already gone through the complete transformation from being a human to turning into a vampire. Also, Dick could not forget the dark words Jason had revealed to him that night. The final act every vampire has to commit in order to turn completely, their first feeding. 

However, Jason’s story was a bit more violent than Dick could have ever imagined. A reminder of the darkness that lay buried deep within Jason’s heart. Something that Dick always knew was there, but tried so desperately to discount. Even when he was younger and they used to patrol together, there were times when Jason would go too far.

How many times did Bruce have to scold the younger boy or jump between him and some thug when Jason unnecessarily broke limbs or caused some kind of permanent injury? Jason had a strong sense of justice and an even greater hatred for those who preyed on the weak. Dick could understand Jason’s heart though. 

That those who committed unthinkable acts and murdered innocents deserved an equal punishment, but at the same time, he also wanted to believe Bruce’s sense of justice as well. That even the most brutal criminals could be rehabilitated. That no one was past the point of redemption, that even someone like Jason could be saved.

“Hey, how about this one?” Dick asked while he pointed towards the oddly shaped plant.

Jason raised a skeptical brow to the smaller vampire. “Dick, that’s poisonous.”

Dick snorted and threw his hands behind his head. “Seriously? Ughh, they all look the same. I don’t know.”

“Apparently,” Jason half smirked. 

Dick glared at Jason through the corner of his eye, not missing the other vampire’s superior smile. He hated when Jason gave him that superior look.

“Well, we all can’t be boring bookworms who spent all our free time locked up in that dusty old library. Some of us had more important things to do with our time.”

“Like chasing after the skirts of all those tedious women,” Jason shrugged with an eye roll. 

If there was one thing Jason hated the most about Dick, it was all the needles flirting that older vampire would do. As a human, Jason could only imagine how attractive Dick had been to other people, but as a vampire, he was damn near irresistible. 

He may not have had the same persuasive aura that a pureblood like Bruce was naturally gifted with, but he was able to work his vampire skills so well, sometimes it was hard to tell the difference. Often times, Dick would use his charm to gather information from both vampire and human men and women for cases where violence wouldn’t get them the answers they needed.

The “Honeypot” was what Bruce would sometimes call Dick. Those deep blue eyes veiled behind long lashes, the way he would work his supple lips, and how he would push his hair back behind his ears while laughing sweetly with his enticing voice was irresistible. There weren’t many who could resist Dick’s charm, and the vampire knew it. So much so, he would even use his powers for some of the most trivial things. Such as getting a free drink out of some slovenly drunkard, or having the frivolously rich wives of royal court members buy him fancy gifts he didn’t really need. 

“Some of us actually paid attention when Alfred was trying teach us something,” Jason continued to chide while he reached past the plant Dick had pointed to, and picked the one behind it. “And that’s why I know how to survive better.”

Jason bit into fruit he was holding and smirked for added emphasis.

Dick locked eyes with Jason and the corner of his mouth made a weird shape. He then leaned in, and Jason felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand when Dick’s hands glided up his chest.

“Well, there are some things books can’t teach you about surviving.”

Dick’s arms moved past Jason’s shoulders before his face rose up just a few inches from Jason’s own.

At this point, Jason’s heart was beating rapidly and his eyes couldn’t turn from Dick’s lips. 

Dick’s mouth curled and he batted his eyes up at the paling vampire and hummed. “Mmm, that sure smells sweet. I wonder what it tastes like?” 

Jason held back a shudder when Dick pressed his body deeper into him. His scent filled the larger vampire’s lungs causing him to struggle to keep a steady pulse.

Afraid that Dick would feel the thrumming through their embrace, Jason suddenly took the fruit and shoved it into the smiling vampire’s mouth before pushing him away. “Well, it’s not like I’m going to describe it to you!” 

Dick chuckled at Jason’s false bravado and bit down on the fruit.

“That does taste good!” Dick exhaled while thumbing away a bit of the juice that had trickled down his chin. “Thanks for picking it for me.” Dick winked.

Upon realizing Dick’s deception, Jason growled lowly. He then grabbed the vampire roughly by the wrist and pulled him into his chest. For a moment, Dick’s eyes widened before they suddenly softened to an alluring shape.

Even though Dick had been the one to take the longest to recognize his feelings, now that he’d finally realized them, he wanted nothing more than to experience the full extent of Jason’s love. However, for some reason, Jason was hesitating. 

At the beginning, Jason came at Dick with such a passion and fury. So where had all that fervor gone? Was it possible, that despite his rough exterior and blunt attitude, Jason was actually…shy?

Perhaps the vampire needed a little coaxing.

“I’d be glad to show you what I learned all that time you were wasting away with those books,” Dick smiled while leaning in closer.

Jason’s breath hitched at the sweet fragrance wafting towards him. He wasn’t sure if it was the remnants of the fruit he’d just eaten or just Dick’s scent alone. 

Dick brought a hand to Jason’s face. “What do you say?”

Though he’d seen it a million times in the past, this was the first time Jason experienced Dick’s seduction first hand, and even though he knew he was playing right into the vampire’s fingers, he really didn’t care. This was the kind of web he didn’t mind getting caught in.

Slowly Dick lifted up on his toes, his hands interlacing together while his arms wrung around Jason’s neck, and he pulled their faces closer together. 

Their lips just millimeters apart, Dick stopped. He’d brought the two of them this far, now it was Jason’s turn to make a move.

Realization slowly crept into the back of Jason’s mind.

_‘I see…’_

This was how Dick worked his magic, and Jason had fallen under his spell a long time ago.

He wrapped his arms around Dick’s slender waist and finally closed the last bit of distance between them.

The pot of honey was much sweeter than he’d ever imagined. No wonder so many willing dipped their fingers into the sticky mess. Even though they knew they would get caught in the trap forever.

 _‘Yeah, mess me up…’_

Dick let out a small whimper and felt his lungs burn while he struggled to breathe through his nose.

Whatever Jason had been holding back was finally being released as his lips and tongue worked every inch of Dick’s mouth. Fangs and tongue explored his inner crevices, searching deeper and deeper for something, everything, as if he meant to devour Dick whole.

This was the kind of fire Dick had hoped to stir. This was the fever he wanted to engulf his entire being. The passionate flame he knew burned deep inside Jason. The light that had drawn the vampire in since the moment they first met.

Their lips finally came apart, but only because Jason had decided to explore Dick’s jaw and fully exposed throat. Dick’s sweat was just as appetizing as his mouth. His skin was hot as it melted against Jason’s tongue like sugar.

He could feel Dick shiver while he nipped at the sensitive area just above his collar bone. 

Jason briefly pulled away to examine his work. 

Dick’s eyes were half-lidded, and his breathing had turned labored. His body was scorching, and his hands had moved from Jason’s neck and were now gripping his forearms tightly. 

Lips slightly apart and swollen, Dick rested his head against Jason’s chest and sighed heavily. His mind was dizzy, and he could barely keep on his feet, and that’s when he suddenly passed out.

“Dick?”

The moment his body went limp, Jason felt it and his worry immediately took over any previous thoughts.

“Dick, wake up! Dick?!”

**************************************************************

Dick coughed and nearly gagged on the liquid spilling down his throat.

“Damn it,” Jason cursed lowly. “I should have known this would happen. How could I let this…” his voice trailed off.

“Jay?” Dick murmured when he slowly came to.

“Dick?” Jason blurted while he clutched the smaller vampire’s shoulders even tighter.

Currently Dick was being held firmly in Jason’s strong embrace, his body rested in his lap with his back against Jason’s left arm.

“Dick, you idiot,” Jason growled. “How long have you gone without feeding?”

Rather than reply, Dick closed his eyes and nestled deeper into the crook of Jason’s neck. At this point his thoughts were too hazy to form a response.

“I knew I couldn’t leave you on your own! First you pass out in the middle of a road, and now this! Why are you so damn-”

Jason gritted his fangs together.

“This is all my fault…you were so worked up over chasing me, that you forgot to take care of yourself…”

He brought the flask he was holding back to Dick’s lips, and forced the liquid into his mouth.

Dick lapped at the fluid vigorously before his mind suddenly began to clear, and he jerked his face away. 

_‘Fresh…warm…’_

“Jason, this isn’t your blood,” Dick gasped while finally sitting up. “Where did you get this?”

The vampire’s eyes darkened. “Does it matter?”

The edges of Dick’s mouth tightened. “Yes, it does.”

“You passed out Dick, and you were on the verge of falling into stasis,” Jason started to defend.

“Jason,” Dick warned with a low growl.

“Stop arguing with me and just finish drinking-”

Dick smacked Jason’s hand away and then stood to his feet. The movement had been too sudden, and he would have toppled over if Jason hadn’t caught him.

Once his head stopped spinning, Dick pushed out Jason’s arms and snapped. “Jason, where did you get the blood?”

Jason pursed his lips together and glared at Dick.

Dick immediately looked over Jason’s shoulder, and started to sniff the air, but there was no sign of what he was looking for.

“Dick,” Jason replied lowly, his voice unnaturally even as he spoke. “No matter how much you want to deny it. You and I are no longer human. The moment you decided to become like Bruce, you forfeited your humanity.”

They locked gazes, and Dick saw the cold tint in Jason’s eyes. “I may have not willing chose to become this monster, but I do have the right to choose to survive, no matter what it takes to do that.”

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean you have to forfeit your soul!” Dick shouted back.

Jason let out an mocking laugh. “Soul? How naïve. Do you seriously think creatures who can only live by devouring the life of God’s most precious creations actually still have those?” He leaned in and smiled grimly. “We are the devil’s children now.”

“No! It doesn’t have to be like that!”

Jason chuckled and finally turned his eyes away. “Relax Dick, the guy I took out. He was just a worthless thug.”

“What?” Dick blinked back.

“Part of the Sionis gang, a crime boss who practically took the small town west of here hostage.”

Jason thrummed his fingers through his hair and smiled. “Those two weeks you couldn’t find me, it was because I was picking off his members.”

“Jason…” Dick mumbled with a bit of relief. He knew upon their first meeting, Jason smelled heavily of blood, but at least now he knew the other vampire wasn’t indiscriminately attacking just anyone. Even though he’d been turned, his sense of justice still remained.

Then again, Dick still couldn’t help but wonder what the end result had been for Jason’s victims.

Dick swallowed hard, and willed the words he was afraid to speak. “What…what did you do with him?”

Jason’s grin widened, and he made a gesture with his hand. “Slit his throat.”

“What!” Dick exclaimed.

“It was the best way to get the blood flowing.”

Dick pushed Jason hard against a nearby tree and shouted. “Why did you do that? Why did you kill him? You didn’t have to do that!”

Jason’s smile disappeared. “Yes, yes I did.” 

His face dimmed. “I warned Sionis and his gang, but they didn’t take my threats seriously, but the moment his men started turning up on the streets with their throats ripped out, his gang quickly started to disperse. One after another, the thugs with actual sense started to leave town, and now their numbers have dwindled down dramatically.”

“So you went that far just to save the town?” Dick asked.

Jason did not miss the bit of hopefulness in the other vampire’s voice.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Jason snorted. “I was just hungry, and I thought the HA and Order would be less concerned about looking for a vampire killing off criminals. Me rescuing some townsfolk I know nothing about was just a coincidence.”

Dick narrowed his eyes on Jason and replied sharply. “You’re lying. If you just cared about feeding, then you would have never even bothered threatening Sionis’ gang in the first place. If anything, it would have been better for them to all stay in town so you could pick them off easier.”

Jason threw his fist out and snarled, “Just stop it already, Dick! Quit trying to make me into some kind of a hero! I’m not Bruce!”

“I know that!” Dick immediately shouted back. “I know you aren’t, but I also know you aren’t some kind of monstrous murderer!”

Jason’s eyes flared, and he grabbed Dick by the front of his shirt roughly. “Really? Then why couldn’t I stop?”

“Jason?” Dick questioned while the other vampire’s body began to tremble. 

Jason then dropped his head into Dick’s chest and started to quiver out, “Why is it that every time I bite into someone, I can’t keep myself from wringing out their life?”

Dick felt his own heart tremor as he listened to the shake in Jason’s voice.

“My mind keeps telling me what I’m doing is wrong, but I just can’t keep myself from killing them.”

He let out a quiet laugh that bordered on a sob. “Yeah, I really do believe some of those murderers should die. When I see some of the things they do to those helpless people, but regardless of whether they deserve it or not, I can’t stop myself.”

Finally Jason looked back up at Dick. His pupils were large and his eyes on the verge of tears. “What's wrong with me?”

No longer able to bear the sight of an unraveling Jason, Dick immediately took the vampire into his arms and held him tightly. “Nothing is wrong with you. That’s just your bloodlust taking over. It’s perfectly natural.”

Jason pushed out of Dick’s embrace. “ _Natural_? Are you kidding me? Holy shit, Dick. What kind of lies has Bruce been feeding you that you think something like this is actually _natural_?!”

Though his voice was full of venom, Dick could tell that Jason didn’t really have the energy to fight. So instead of taking the bait, he merely sighed and answered back softly. “Jason…what you said earlier was true. You and I are not human anymore. We’re vampires now. So for us, the act of feeding off the blood of humans is natural…” he lowered his eyes so they were even with Jason’s and smiled reassuringly. “But that doesn’t mean we have kill them. You can control your bloodlust, Jason. I know you can, because if I can do it, then so can you.”

Jason’s face crumpled at Dick’s kind expression, and he turned his face away. “Dick…I’m nothing like you at all.”

“Yeah, I know that,” Dick chuckled while bringing their faces together. “You aren’t Dick Grayson, nor are you Bruce Wayne. You're Jason Todd, a straightforward, rough around the edges, smart ass. Someone who is entirely too sensitive for his own good, and tries to hide his emotions behind jests. You are so good at peering into the soul of those around you, digging deep for the best parts of us, trying to bring out those qualities in hopes that we can compensate for what you _think_ you lack.”

Jason didn’t reply, but Dick could feel the heat move to his face. Right now, Jason had no idea how unbelievably cute Dick found him. Watching the other struggle to hide his emotions when he was the kind of person who didn’t know how to do anything but live by them, all his actions, his words, always driven by his deep and furious passion. Who exactly did Jason think he was fooling?

Dick couldn’t help but laugh at the thought as he betrayed his own musings and started to do just that. 

“The list of the things you do to upset me and how much you frustrate me is endless, but one thing you are not is some kind of soulless monster. You are a lot stronger than you give yourself credit for. I know it, I can see it. So please Jason,” Dick pleaded as he pulled the vampire back into his arms. “Let me help you. Let me do for you what you’ve always done for me. Let me help you be the person I know you really are.”

For a moment, Jason didn’t reply. Instead he just closed his eyes and took in Dick’s scent. Somehow the smaller vampire’s presence always had this uncanny way of clearing his mind.

After what felt like more than several minutes, Jason finally let out a deep breath and returned Dick’s embrace. 

“Okay, Dick…” Jason sighed while he continued to fall deeper into Dick’s embrace. “If you say this is something I can do, then I know I can do it.”

Dick felt his heartbeat flutter at Jason’s words, but the ones that followed immediately had his chest aching.

“I **trust** you, Dick. I know you wouldn’t **lie** to me.”

“Jay…” Dick mumbled while gripping onto him tighter trying desperately to move past his own hidden sorrow and guilt.

_‘I’m sorry Jason, but I’m not as great as you think, but if I have to continue to pretend to be in order to save you…then let me lie my way into Hell…’_

To Be Continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was supposed to be a sweet chapter about Dick and Jay, but then I guess it still ended up having its own dark moments. If I was a better writer, I would have tried to complete the next chapter by today also, because that is the one with the JayDick fun times ;) Chapters like that always take me longer to write though, so it didn’t happen. Oh well, it can be a belated gift to you Jason next time :D
> 
> So I guess I just wanted to work on developing Jason and Dick’s relationship. They’ve definitely started to move past the big brother, little brother dynamic, and as typical of my writing, I don’t usually jump into things without first building up to it. Maybe because this is how I handle romance in my personal life, lol. Gasp! A writer projecting her views onto her characters. Who does something like that, haha?!
> 
> Well, I hope the JayDick fans still enjoyed this appetizer. After the last chapter, I really needed to write something fluffy, and I intend to do the same in the next chapter too. It’s the only way I can emotionally prepare myself for all the past and upcoming drama.
> 
> Okay, well, hope everyone is still having fun, and once again, thanks for all the lovely feedback and support!


	33. The Outsiders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay Jay, here is a better birthday gift to you, haha. Good things come to those who wait ;)

In his current position, he could feel all the blood rushing to his head.

“You’re pushing too hard,” Dick whined while his legs tighter around the other vampire’s neck.

“Stop your bitchin,” Jason ticked before his lips curled into a smirk. “You know you can handle it.” His grip tightened around Dick’s ankles. “Damn, I love how flexible you are.”

The wrinkles on Dick’s forehead creased, and if he hadn’t been turned completely upside, the deep frown on his face would have looked like less of smile to Jason. 

“Well, that’s beside the point,” Dick grumbled. “And it still doesn’t change the fact that it’s uncomfortable for me.”

Jason shrugged. “You can take it.”

“Just because I can, doesn’t mean I want to!”

Jason rolled his eyes before his smile turned fiendish. “Dick, you I and I both know you love being in this kind of position.”

The smaller vampire’s eyes lit up while his face turned a even brighter shade of red. “Sh-shut up!”

“Hey!” Jason shouted when a foot was suddenly shoved into his face. “If you keep kicking me like that, I’m going to leave you like this.”

Dick’s nostrils flared and his face puffed up. “You wouldn’t dare!”

“Are you two boys alright?” A worried voice called out to them. “Do you need any help?”

Dick stared back at the elderly woman who was looking up at him from the chimney Jason was dangling him from. His face somehow managed to turn even rosier and he smiled down at her sheepishly.

“N-no, mam,” Dick stammered nervously. “We got everything perfectly under control.”

**********three months prior************

“Men for hire?” Jason echoed while cagily looking at Dick. “So…mercenaries?”

Dick shook his head. “Well, not exactly something that extreme. I just mean, we can take on odd jobs that folks need done that non one local in town would do.” 

Jason’s look of skepticism only grew at the remark. “Why would people want to hire outsiders to take care of odd jobs for them?”

“Well, if we don’t charge too much for our services, I’m sure we can draw in business. Also, there are plenty of other ways we can attract customers.” 

“I bet you would know all about that,” Jason chuckled while idly flipping through the book he was reading.

Dick slammed his hand down on the page so Jason’s attention was completely back on him. “Just trust me, it’ll work out. We used to do it all the time at Haley’s whenever we were low on funds and in between shows. It might take some time before we gain a decent reputation, but after a while our business will grow.”

Jason studied Dick’s entreating gaze. His eyes were bright and lit up with hopeful optimism. It was a face that was almost impossible for Jason to turn down.

He let out a heavy sigh and muttered, “Fine, Dick. I trust you.”

Dick’s deep royals turned two shades brighter, and just for that look alone, Jason felt like his choice had been worthwhile. 

“Great, so the Outsiders are now ready for business!” Dick exclaimed.

“ _Outsiders_?” Jason snorted with a haughty smirk. “What a stupid name.”

**********present************

“When you said we were going to be men for hire, I never thought we would just be taking care of all the shit jobs in town,” Jason griped while dusting all the soot off his clothes.

“It’s not that bad,” Dick defended.

Jason raised a wry eye to the smaller man whose face was currently dusted blacker than his smeared clothes. He then lifted up his hand into the air and started to do a count with his fingers.

“Let’s see, last week we were digging ditches, the week before that we took care of a vermin infestation problem, today we pulled a dead cat out a chimney, and yesterday…” Jason let out a cynical laugh. “Yesterday was my absolute favorite, cleaning up horse crap after a parade. I mean, we _literally_ took on a _shit_ job.”

“No one ever said honest work was easy."

“It would be if you didn’t insist on us refraining from using our _special_ abilities,” Jason grumbled under his breath.

“Well, of course we can’t,” Dick sighed. “If folks found out what we were, not to mention if the lord of this region knew about us…”

“So what if he did?” Jason immediately countered while looking at Dick with a challenging expression. “The pureblood that used to lord over this domain died ages ago, and now the only one left in charge is some stuffy aristocrat.”

His mouth turned to a dangerous smile. “If you ask me, we should just snatch up this territory right from under his over privileged ass. I know for sure we could take him, hell I could probably do it on my own.”

“No, I don’t want to do something like that,” Dick scowled. “I don’t want to get into a bloody affair, and I definitely don’t want to attract the attention of the HA or the Court.” 

All the energy left Jason’s face and turned to a deflated frown. “You know what you lack, Dick, ambition. You think the guys in charge got where they were by playing it safe?”

“What’s wrong with wanting to live quietly?”

“What’s wrong with wanting to take all our talents and hard learned skills and making them into something worthwhile?”

Dick looked towards the ground wistfully and replied, “I don’t need any of that.” He smiled up at Jason fondly. “The only thing I need in my life is you.”

For a moment, Jason just stared at Dick with wide eyes before quickly turning his head and covering his mouth with his hand. 

“Fine, whatever,” he muffled through the fingers that barely covered his flushing cheeks. “It’s not like I want to be in charge of a whole damn domain anyways. Sounds like real pain, having to watch over a bunch of people I don’t care about. It’s already bad enough I have to take care of you.”

Dick’s grin widened as he watched Jason turn his back in a sad attempt to hide his already noticeable blush. Dick loved how embarrassed Jason would get whenever he was confronted with such direct and honest emotions, especially when he got caught off guard and couldn’t think of a clever comeback.

Dick brought both his hands to Jason’s back and leaned his face against the vampire’s broad shoulders. “Aww, is it really all that bad?”

“On most days,” Jason groused while still refusing to face him.

Dick slipped his arms around the sulking vampire’s waist. “You know you love it.”

“Speak for yourself,” Jason snorted.

“I am,” Dick chuckled before his voice suddenly dropped to a sober tone. “Jay, thank you…thank you for always putting up with my selfish demands. I know this isn’t the life you hoped for, but at least you're trying and stick it out with me.” 

Suddenly Dick was caught by the wrist and pulled into Jason’s chest. “You know, Dick,” Jason hummed with a mischievous grin. “I’m not the only one of us who likes to play dirty, what with you always using those damn doe eyes to settle arguments.”

Dick’s mouth made a sly shape. “Hasn’t failed me yet.”

“Only because I _let_ you win.”

Dick quirked a brow. “Oh? I wonder why that would be?”

Now Jason’s lips were so close, their mouths were practically touching. “Because I expect my reward at the end.”

Dick turned his eyes to the side and feigned an innocent expression. “I have no idea what you mean.”

Jason grabbed Dick’s jaw and forced their gazes back together. “Stop pretending you know how to play hard to get.”

“Jas-” 

Dick’s sentence got lost in a bruising kiss as Jason forced his tongue past the vampire’s lips and stole his words.

Dick barely had time to gasp for air when the larger vampire crushed their mouths togetherbiting and licking his way further than Dick had prepared himself for.

It didn’t matter how many times Jason tasted those sweet delectable lips. He knew he would never get enough of Dick’s intoxicating flavor. 

_‘Breathe it in deeply. Take it all in. Devour everything.’_

Jason’s mind was always such a complete wreck whenever he held the other vampire in his arms like this.

Before he confessed his love, Jason thought he would go crazy with longing, but now that he finally had him, the vampire realized those feeling would never be sated. 

It was like an unquenchable thirst far worse than any starving vampire had ever experienced, because no matter how much he tore into his victim, Jason never felt full, satisfied maybe, but never appeased. There was just no way he would ever get tired of what Dick had to offer, and if the other allowed it, Jason would devour Dick a thousand times over.

“Jay!” Dick gasped when he felt the sting of fangs sinking into flesh.

He arched his back to the point of pain. Then in retaliation he dug his claws further into the ravenous vampire’s back.

How many times had he warned Jason not to bite him when they were at work, especially in an area so sensitive and visible.

Dick didn’t realize how vulnerable the area between his shoulder and neck was, then again, with the exception of the night he was turned, Dick had never been bit before. He did vaguely remember Bruce’s bite causing a shiver to run down his spine, and how hot his body felt afterwards, but that memory was hazy and something he’d pushed to the back of his mind.

However, the way that Jason would carve into his flesh was something Dick could never forget. Even after the marks had long since disappeared, all he had to do was close his eyes and remember the image of Jason’s ivory fangs and crimson painted lips boring into his skin. So starved, so hungry, so full of desire for him and him alone.

As much as the sensation of Jason’s venom running through his veins left him breathless and aching, nothing compared to the feeling of knowing how much the other vampire wanted and craved him. How wonderful it felt to be so deeply loved and cherished.

Finally, Jason released Dick from his paralyzing bite causing the smaller vampire to collapse in his arms.

_‘So damn greedy…’_

Jason always had a way of drinking just the right amount of blood, trading the perfect amount of venom so he could leave Dick writhing with the feeling of Jason invading his body inside and out.

Dick shivered when he felt his captor lap at the bit of blood that trickled down his chest. Another shirt stained red. He would be sure to make Jason take care of cleaning it, that is if it somehow managed to make it through their encounter still intact.

He hissed when he felt the cool air touch his skin. Then the sound of buttons popping caught his ear.

Another shirt ruined.

“That’s coming out your cut,” Dick somehow managed to rasp out.

“Worth it,” Jason chuckled through the skin at Dick’s ribs.

Another shudder ran through Dick and realized he was getting caught in Jason’s pace.

Even though his blood felt hot and his mind was hazy, Dick refused to let the smirking vampire win their battle without a fight. Where would the fun be in that?

Jason felt Dick’s foot slip between his legs before they were swiftly kicked apart. 

Jason let out a grunt when fell on his back and the weight of a smiling Dick Grayson landed on top of him.

Dick leaned down and trilled in Jason’s ear. “I want my payment now.”

Jason threw his shirt over his head and smiled back. “Well, come and get it.”

After that, Dick’s mouth was at his neck, throat, and collar. He licked and nipped his way along the most sensitive parts of Jason’s skin. Every so often he would pause causing Jason to hold his breath with anticipation, but the bite never came. 

_‘Tease.’_

Eventually Dick slid down Jason’s body, a trail of hot kisses left in his wake before he finally reached his prize.

“Shit,” Jason cursed when he nearly sat up. All the blood immediately rushing to his groin when Dick pulled down his pants and bit down on the inner most part of his thigh. 

The area where he’d been attacked wasn’t as paralyzing as a bite to the neck or throat, but the sensation alone was still enough to knock the breath from his lungs.

Dick felt a hand twist in his hair, and a throaty groan sound above him. The muscles at Jason’s stomach were visibly tightening as he struggled to keep from coming undone.

It wasn’t till he brushed a few loose bangs behind his ear that he came into contact with Jason’s fully sprung erection.

Jason let out another surprised sound as he felt Dick’s skillful hands wrap around his manhood and start to work up and down the length.

The pressure wasn’t enough to be fulfilling. Dick was too much of a tease to let things end that easily.

Dick pulled away and licked his lips. His eyes never once broke contact with Jason’s tightly closed lids.

Jason’s face was just too perfect at the moment. A light hue of red had taken his cheeks and his brow was furrowed in a mix of pleasure and strain.

He blew on the tip while his hands continued to pump Jason at a slow and agonizing pace. It wasn’t till Jason felt a light nip and a tongue drag up the base, that he finally lost the last bit of his restraint.

“What!” Dick blurted when he was roughly pinned down onto his back in such a way his legs were hanging over Jason’s shoulders

Despite the awkward and compromising position, Jason was easily able to maneuver Dick’s body and leaned his weight down so Dick was basically folding into himself. 

Dick started to protest, but his voice got lost on a moan when he was rewarded for his limberness.

Both of Jason’s hands moved down to cup Dick’s ass. He then spread the cheeks apart and devoured Dick's supple hole.

“AH!” Dick gasped and his body involuntarily lifted up towards Jason’s face in an attempt to move closer to the heat. 

Jason’s hummed a low chuckle at the vampire’s flailing, but his grip was too strong for Dick to control where he wanted to be. 

Eventually, Dick buried his face into his hand and attempted to muffled his cries of pleasure and broken words. Jason's skillful mouth was licking and lapping so greedily and completely sweeping him away.

“J- _aay_ -”

Tears started to pool in Dick’s eyes and his fingers clawed so deep into Jason’s calves he was drawing blood.

Then, just when he thought he was at the point of release, Jason pulled away and lulled back smugly. “Damn, I love how flexible you are.”

Dick willed a foggy blue orb open and growled a throaty warning. “Put it in already!”

“So impatient,” Jason tsked.

Dick responded to the gesture by wrapping his legs roughly around the back of the smirking vampire’s neck. Jason’s eyes widened when he realized what was happening, but before he could react, Dick was already flipping Jason onto his back, and impaling himself on the vampire.

Jason laughed between a gasp. It was always so much fun backing Dick into corners until he was turning so primal and raw. The beautiful beast Jason knew was always there was finally unleashed.

Dick’s pace while he danced above him was relentless. His hands were sliding up and down Jason’s chest supporting himself through each of his frenzied thrust.

Jason watched Dick with enamored captivation, completely hypnotized by the sight and didn’t dare look away. There was no way he would miss even a moment of this bliss.

Dick’s fangs bit down on his own bottom lip while beads of sweat poured down his brow. His tousled hair was damp and beating wildly against his face.

A bit of flush painted Dick's cheeks and his eyes were tightly creased shut. Jason couldn’t see those gorgeous blue jewels, but it didn't matter. He already had their beauty memorized and engraved into his mind.

_‘Perfect…’_

Recovering a bit from his daze, Jason started to meet Dick’s thrust and his hands abandoned their exploration of Dick’s body and moved to support his waist.

He watched while Dick’s erection bounced vigorously between them, and just as he started to reach over to give it attention, Dicks own hands beat him to the mark.

Dick threw his head back as he started to jerk himself off, somehow managing to perfectly time his movements with their wild thrust. 

That was the final sight that forced Jason to close his eyes. He could no longer bear to watch the vision of a completely undone Dick Grayson. Just the sight alone could have made the vampire come, and at this point he was amazed he hadn’t.

Dick’s muscles were clamping down hard, trying with all their might push deeper than either had ever gone before. Jason hissed and cursed and tried desperately to hold out, but in the end he was the first one to come. He was just no match for Dick’s tight hot ass.

Dick whimpered and cried out when he felt Jason empty inside him. His body was now hotter on the inside than out. 

He continued to ride out Jason’s orgasm, but when he felt the fangs at his neck, Dick finally met his end as he messily spurted all over both their stomachs.

The perfect finish to their salacious dance. 

Completely tired and spent, Dick collapsed on top of Jason. Their bodies were slick and sweaty, but neither cared about the hot sticky contact. 

Somehow Dick managed to find the energy to pull up for one last kiss relishing the taste of his own crimson fluid still lingering inside Jason’s mouth.

Dick let out a long sigh, and nestled his face at the crook of Jason’s neck. The larger vampire wrapped his arms around Dick, and mumbling lazily, “I love you...”

Dick’s chest fluttered at the words. Jason was always the most honest at times like this.

“I don’t know what I did to deserve you in my life…” Jason continued to murmur in his dozing.

Dick closed his eyes and his smile slightly fading. He then clutched onto Jason with a desperation the other vampire didn't understand.

_‘You got it all wrong Jason…I’m the one who doesn’t deserve you…’_

To Be Continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really do so much enjoy writing JayDick. I can do a lot of fun things with them that I can’t usually do with Superbat. Also, their dialogue is the best ;D
> 
> Well, I hope all the JayDick fans enjoyed the sweet times (I know I did) because as usual it’s time for me to start doing something dramatic. There is only a limit to how much happiness I can give these characters before I have to move along with the story :P
> 
> Alrighty, well this was a fun and exhausting chapter. Maybe one day I’ll get better at writing actions scenes (this includes smut), and then it won’t take me twice as long to write chapters likes this. I’m gonna take a nice break though to recover, but I hope it was worthwhile to everyone.
> 
> Thanks again for all the support ,and wonderful commentary, and just sticking around and reading for this long. See you next chapter ;)
> 
> 08/19/2016


	34. Undisclosed Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, so last chapter I guess was just a little fun more so for me than anyone else. I know it lacked a lot of actual content, and I’m not the greatest smut peddler, but I at least try attempts every once in awhile. I’m always so apprehensive about writing chapters like that since I know I’m not terribly great at that stuff. I have a tendency to embarrass myself too, and I know I have a weakness with writing actions scenes (what I see in my head doesn’t get conveyed well in writing) :P Anyways, now it’s time to get the story back on track!
> 
> So, even though I write Jason as the top, I honestly think when it comes to the dynamic in their relationship, he is the housewife. Like, I don’t mean personality wise, just habit wise.
> 
> I’m not exactly sure if it’s canon or not, but I see too many examples of him being a neat freak and being very particular about how he organizes things or keeps his belongings, and he is just all around extremely self-sufficient, especially since he’s probably been on his own longer than the other Robins.
> 
> I do think Dick is a very capable person, but at the same time, I just see him as the guy who is a little bit sloppier, maybe less concerned if his shoes are kept on the rack, or if his bed is always made (probably because he is so tired all the time especially during his time as both a cop and Nightwing, like when did he sleep. Half the time the bed probably wasn’t even used!). So if he can get away with it, he will let people like Alfred clean up behind him.
> 
> In any case, I think this makes Jason and Dick’s dynamic even cuter and strangely domestic in a sort of backwards way…

The smell was thick in the air, so sharp and pungent it hit the back of his throat and turned to a bitter taste.

Dick’s pupils dilated and constricted and he took in the sight with a tight sickening feeling creeping inside his stomach.

A pile of corpses lined the floor, and the only white he could make out from the crimson painted man was a peak of ivory glistening underneath a pulled back smile.

“Jason, what have you done?” Dick chocked out.

The vampire’s lips curled revealing two scarlet stained fangs. “What do you mean?” he snickered. “I only did what's natural for a _monster_ like me.”

“Jay…”

Jason wagged his finger in the air in an admonitory manner. “Don’t look at me like that, Dick. After all, you’re the one who made me this way.”

“What?” Dick gasped before his shocked expression turned to stunned realization. “How did you-”

Jason’s laugh was pure but somehow managed to send a chill down Dick’s spine. “Oh, you think I wouldn’t find out?”

Before Dick even saw the movement, Jason was on him. He slammed the smaller vampire’s back against a wall and leaned in just inches from Dick’s face.

“How long did you think I’d be fooled?”

Dick turned his face away.

Jason let out a disapproving tick. He then grabbed Dick’s jaw and forced his face back to meet his eyes.

“You have no right to judge me, especially when you’re the worst kind of monster of all, Dick Grayson.”

He whispered into Dick’s ear. “A selfish, cowardice, manipulative, _liar_.”

Dick smacked the vampire’s hands away, but Jason didn’t even seem the slightest bit phased and continued with his taunts.

“You were so afraid of being alone.”

“Sh-shut up…” Dick stammered.

“Admit it! A life with Bruce would have been an eternity of loneliness. Always chasing after the affections of a man who could never return your feelings, but then I stepped in, and I made all that pain go away,” Jason’s smile twisted. “A perfect _substitute_.”

“No, you’re wrong!” Dick shouted.

Jason brushed aside the outburst and answered back with a sneer.

“So on that night, when you decided to steal my life and turn me into this, this _thing_ , you did it for yourself, right?”

Dick brought both hands over his ears and shook his head furiously. “No!”

“So that you wouldn’t have to be alone.”

“Stop it!” Dick screamed.

Jason went silent. When Dick eventually willed the nerve to reopen his eyes, he was shocked by the chilly stalwart expression the other vampire was donning. 

“Dick,” Jason asked quietly with a hint of ice edging his voice. “How much longer will you continue to string me along? How much longer do I have to stay chained to you,” he sighed with resignation. “How much more of my life do you plan to take?”

Dick felt his eyes well up. “Jay…”

“Dick Grayson, you pretend to love me, but just admit the truth.”

“Jason please…” Dick sobbed, but his words were immediately drowned out by a growl. He was then grabbed roughly by the front of his shirt and brought into Jason’s snarl.

“The only person you care about is yourself!”

“That isn’t true!” Dick cried.

The larger vampire smiled. “Okay,” he suddenly let go of Dick and briskly pushed him away. “Then prove it.”

Dick felt his body turn weightless as he fell backwards. Dick attempted to make a grab at the air. His hands were outstretched towards Jason, but he couldn’t regain his balance. 

The other vampire just stared at him with a steely expression and Dick felt himself fall endlessly into the abyss.

Suddenly Dick’s eyes flew open and the first thing to greet him was the blaring rays of the late morning sun.

“You finally awake?” a voice complained from the doorway.

Dick blinked up at the ceiling. The weight of dried liquid was still fresh on his cheeks. 

He sat up and felt the room spin before bringing a hand to his forehead and resting it there for the remainder of his daze.

“Geez, I swear, if I didn’t wake you up every morning, you’d sleep the entire day,” Jason grumbled before he disappeared down the hall. “You are such a hopeless slob. I don’t know how Alfred dealt with you on a daily basis.”

Dick clasped onto the front of shirt. There was still a heavy feeling in his chest and he struggled to find his grasp back on this time and reality.

When he eventually found the footing to make his way into the kitchen, Dick saw Jason standing over the sink with an apron tied around his waist clattering away while he cleaned a few items.

“Well, I already ate breakfast, so don’t expect to find anything left for you, Sleeping Beauty.”

Dick stared down at the cup of coffee sitting on the table. It smelt fresh, and he was almost certain it'd been placed there for him. His eyes darkened as he examined his own tired reflection. His mind was still hazy and whirling with thoughts from his dream.

“Oh, and I’m not your mother or your maid,” Jason griped while he finally finished wiping down the counter and turned to face Dick. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed you sneaking your laundry in with mine. I can tell the difference between your terrible clothes.”

His reproachful expression quickly turned to one of concern. “Hey, are you alright?”

Dick winced and suddenly snapped back to attention when realized he was being addressed. “Y-yeah…”

Jason’s raised a brow. “Okay…” He ruffled the back of his neck and let out a deep sigh. “Well, maybe there might be some food left if you check the stove. You know me, I don’t really care that much about eating...just a bad habit.”

He walked away and towards a nearby pantry. That’s when Dick saw a perfectly untouched plate of food sitting on top of the oven.

Now Jason was standing over Dick waving something in his hands.

“And here’s your dumb shirts,” he threw them over Dick’s face. “I guess there’s no point in keeping them hostage since they’re too damn small.”

They smelt fresh and of the same lavender scent that was distinct to the soap Jason used in all his cleaning.

Without any fight, Dick removed the shirts from his face and set them in his lap. “Thanks…”

Jason brought a hand down to the edge of the table where Dick was sitting and worriedly stared back at him. “Dick…” his voice was now soft. “Are you sure everything’s alright?”

Dick forced a smile. “Uh, yeah…I guess I’m just a little bit tired is all.”

_‘More lies.’_

Jason didn’t look convinced but still pulled away. “Alright, if you say so.”

*****************************************************************

“Well, that’s the last of them,” Jason sighed while he watched the group of men dash off from a nearby rooftop. 

Dick and Jason had spent the last few months picking off the gang, but these were the last set of men who had decided to stubbornly stick it out.

“Hmm,” Dick hummed while wiping the bit of blood from his lips. “Since there aren’t any more nearby towns, I guess that means we’re going to have to move again.”

“Yeah…” Jason trailed. He then turned his back to Dick and mumbled under his breath. “You know, I hate to admit it, but that little town we were shacked up in wasn’t half bad, not that I’m going to miss it or anything…”

Dick examined the side of Jason’s face and easily read the bit of disappointment the other man was trying to mask. Though they traveled quite a bit over the last year, this was the one town they’d stayed at the longest.

“Yeah…sorry,” Dick apologized while staring at the ground solemnly. “Since we don’t have our own domain, and we can’t hunt anywhere nearby, we don’t really have much choice but to keep moving like this.”

He chuckled weakly. “When I think about it now, I kind of feel sorry for all the vampires we used to chase out of Bruce’s territory. Maybe some of them were just homeless drifters like us…”

Dick’s eyes narrowed on his own feet. “Well, I guess if we had our own territory…” he shook his head at the thought and all the trouble he knew that could bring. “And then there’s also the option of pledging our allegiance to a new lord…”

“Like hell I would ever do that!” Jason snapped while whipping his head back to face Dick. “I will never, NEVER, let someone control me again! I don’t need any more Bruces in my life.”

Dick’s eyes widened. “Jason…” his voice dropped. “You really hate Bruce that much?”

“Dick, Bruce stole my life from me, from both of us! His arrogance and selfishness is the very reason we’ve been condemned to this kind of life! Always on the run from other vampires, hiding out because if we don’t keep moving the humans will discover what we are. We’re never going to have a chance at normal life now thanks to him!”

Dick’s chest felt numb as he listened to Jason’s steadily rising voice. Eventually though, he mumbled a retaliation. “I don’t think Bruce intended for things to be this way…he was just trying to help…” 

“It doesn’t matter what he intended,” Jason spat back. “What matters is what happened!”

Dick’s voice turned more insistent. “But he was just trying to save you.”

“Save me?!” Jason incredulously laughed. “Save me from what? You know, there are worst things in life than actually dying. Such as condemning a person’s soul so they’re forced to rot for eternity.”

The taller vampire frowned. “I guess Bruce really didn’t want to suffer alone. He’s so pathetic. Just to avoid an eternity of solitude, he drags us along with him.”

“So it’s wrong to not want to be alone?”

Now Jason was the one to look confused . Why was Dick trembling?

“What’s wrong with wanting to be loved?!” Dick shouted. 

“Dick?”

“Fine, Bruce made a mistake. So what? So you’re never going to forgive him?!”

Jason glared at Dick. “Why should I?”

Dick’s face crumpled at the frigid reply. “Jason, Bruce loves you so much-”

“Love!?” Jason furiously exploded. “Bruce doesn’t understand the meaning of it. If he really loved me, he would have just let me die, but instead he chose the selfish route and turned me into this, _thing_!”

Now Jason was angrily sifting his fingers through his hair and laughing out wryly. 

“That kind of egotistical self-centered arrogance is not love! Maybe he can fool himself into thinking so, but when it really came down to what mattered to me most, he chose what was best for him!”

“Jason…”

After letting out a few more loose laughs, Jason’s mouth turned to a scowl and his eyes turned a hard shade of blue.

“Just drop this already Dick. Nothing you can do or say is ever going to change my mind about that man. You think just because a year has gone by, I would forgive and forget? That eventually time would heal the gouge he scored in me? As usual, you’re living in a pretty little world of romance.”

Dick couldn’t even find the words to reply and watched helplessly as Jason jumped off the roof and stormed down the alley.

***************************************

_‘Cold.’_

Jason watched the smaller man from the corner of his eye. Dick’s empty tired smile was starting to become a permanent expression on the vampire’s once bright face.

Jason told himself it was because the two of them had spent the last several weeks fumbling from town to town, failing to find a new temporary residence.

Usually the ideal location would be one that was far from a surveying pureblood, though honestly in their travels, Jason realized there weren’t really many of them left. Rather, many of the territories now belonged to the League, or were under the protection of the HA. Only the area around Bruce’s domain seemed to have ideal hunting grounds considering all that land either belonged to him or the Court. Which meant there would be very little League or HA opposition.

Also, the Court’s domain was usually governed by high-level sublords, but these vampires were usually too caught up in the frivolity of their own riches and fame to notice or police small time hunters like Jason and Dick, especially when they only really went after criminal organizations and gangs. If anything, they were doing these sublords a favor. 

Still, Jason hated the fact that they had to stay so close to Bruce’s territory. If he had things his way, he would've traveled to the farthest reaches of the planet to get away from that man.

This was why insistented on claiming his own territory, especially if he could find one that was far from Bruce’s influence. Also, as much as he hated to admit it, he knew that with the training they obtained from Bruce, and the fact they were blood servants of such a powerful pureblood, there weren’t many vampires who could even come close to matching their skill and power. 

How easy it could be to claim their own land, but at the same time, he knew it was also a huge political mess, and Jason could agree that living quietly with Dick was a much better alternative.

“Well, let me see about finding us somewhere to stay,” Jason suggested when they finally made their way into a nearby town.” I don’t think I really feel like sleeping outside another night.”

“Sure…” Dick nodded passively. “Then I think I'll walk around town and gather information so we can get a better idea of the situation here.”

Before Jason could even acknowledge Dick’s reply, the other vampire walked away.

Jason watched helplessly and debated on calling out to him but couldn’t think of a good enough excuse to explain why.

“Damn it…” Jason cursed under his breath.

_‘Ever since we got in that argument, Dick has been acting so distant. Maybe I went too far?’_

He shook his head. “No, I’m not wrong about what I said!” Jason huffed out loud.

_‘But…’_

A slow realization took Jason’s mind before hhe was rustling his fingers furiously through his hair and cursing.

“I’m such a damn idiot. How could I say such things to Dick? Going on about how miserable my life is now. No wonder Dick is so upset. I have to talk to him…”

*****************************************

“Hey, Jason,” Dick half smiled as he approached the slumbering man. Jason was taking a nap in a nearby tree, or at least it seemed that way, but really he was just listening to the sounds of the city, waiting for the other vampire’s return. 

Almost the entire day had gone by since Dick left, but Jason knew Dick would eventually come find him. Even in a city as large as this, Jason always felt connected to him. Dick’s scent was unforgettable, but most importantly, Jason could always feel his presence. Even before he was turned, he always felt they had a link. That no matter what, Dick was always around watching over him, protecting him, and once he became a vampire, their bond only deepened further.

“I think I found us some work,” Dick started to ramble off as Jason jumped down to meet him. “Which is pretty good considering we haven’t found a place to settle since we left Havenwood and our funds are looking low.”

Jason watched Dick warily and made note that the other vampire was trying to avoid eye contact with him while needlessly brushing hair behind his ears. One of his many tells that he was nervous about something.

“One job was a temp position as a host for the local tavern, and the other was a security detail. Apparently there is some kind of festival about to start, so they need the extra hands. I signed you up for the security position since I know you aren’t exactly thrilled about customer related jobs.”

“Oh…” Jason finally replied. “So we can’t work either job together?”

“Yeah, sorry,” Dick apologized, his eyes still fidgeting from Jason’s gaze. “Neither position needed two people…”

“Okay,” Jason shrugged.

“Another downside…” Dick added in an even more anxious tone. “Is that my job is during the night, but yours is during the day.”

“I see…” Jason trailed, this time his voice actually revealing his disappointment. It wasn’t often Jason spoke so unguardedly.

Dick felt the guilt that was already overtaking him rise further. “Well, this won’t be permanent,” he tried to reassure. “After the festival, we won’t be so broke, and I’m sure we’ll find somewhere to settle a little longer in the next town.”

Jason just nodded apathetically, and Dick wasn’t exactly sure how else to take the reply.

********************************************

“There’s been an increase in female presence here lately,” the man grumbled from behind his mug.

“Might have something to do with the new _decorum_ ,” another man suggestively chuckled.

Jason ignored the man’s shady grin and frowned in the direction of the women. In the center of the gaggle was one smiling somewhat overwhelmed looking Dick. 

Three of the women were standing in front of him giggling and bating their eyes, while the rest of them were sitting at the table admiring him from behind.

Dick had one of his charming practiced smiles while he conversed with the flock. It was the same smile he’d polished back when he was a performer for Haley’s. If Jason tried hard enough, he could have made out their conversation, but at this point, he already had a general idea of what was being said, and in his current mood, he didn’t really feel like listening to nonsense.

“That brother of yours sure is popular with the ladies,” the same smirking man jeered while elbowing Jason’s ribs.

During one of their breaks, a group of Jason’s coworkers suggested going somewhere to eat. Usually Jason would have declined, but when he found out it was the same tavern Dick was working at, he had a change of heart. However, now that he was finally there, he wished he hadn’t shown up.

“He’s not my brother,” Jason growled under his breath.

“Oh, then he’s your partner?”

Jason eyed the man dourly and muttered lowly. “Yeah, something like that…”

The man’s grin widened. “I see…”

It was hard for Jason to hide his eye roll, so instead he just got up and walked over to where Dick was working.

He brushed roughly through the throng of women,earning several pouts and complaints, and even a few dirty looks, before he stood in front of Dick.

“When’s your shift over?”

Dick seemed a bit off taken by Jason’s sudden and abrupt appearance. Even though he’d seen Jason the moment he arrived, he never expected him to come barging up to him in such a manner.

“It actually should have ended 30 minutes ago,” Dick answered before side glancing towards the group of frowning women. “But my last set of customers don’t really seem to want to leave.”

Jason let out a strained breath.

“Dick,” Jason started. His voice was coarse with frustration before it suddenly trailed. 

“No, never mind,” Jason muttered while walking away. “I have to get back to work.”

**************************************

Dick let out a tired sigh as he entered the room. Even though the morning sun was already high in the sky, the window was closed making everything pitch black. Not that it really mattered considering the vampire could see perfectly in the dark. That was why it was always a wonder to him when he missed things. Like Jason sitting at the table waving at him the moment he arrived.

“Jason, what are you doing here?” Dick asked. Despite his obvious surprise, he seemed more worried and surveyed the room for any signs of trouble.

“I took the day off,” Jason shrugged before hoping to his feet and approaching the wary Dick.

“Really? Why? Are you feeling alright?”

Jason smirked and Dick seemed even more confused when his smile eventually dropped.

“Dick, I’ve been meaning to talk to you for a while now, but because of our inconvenient schedules, I haven’t had the chance…”

“Jason?”

“Dick, I know why you’ve been acting so strange.”

Dick felt his worry rise. “You do?”

He held his breath and waited for what he thought was coming, but instead Jason let out a long sigh and turned his dodgy eyes away.

“I’m not going to apologize for how I feel about Bruce, but I should have never said some of the things I did.”

Dick blinked. This wasn’t what he was expecting to hear at all.

“Honestly, the idea of living forever seemed like Hell to me, but then I ended up suffering with you…” Jason felt his chest swell with the rapid beating of his heart.

“I mean, these past few years with you, it’s actually been pretty bearable, and suddenly I stopped noticing how terrible it was, and…umm,” Jason’s voice fell down to a murmur. “No that’s not what I mean either…”

He cursed lowly. “Damn, I’m not good at stuff like this…I had it all figured out in my head, but now that I’m saying it out loud, I can hear how stupid I actually sound.”

Dick’s eyes were as blank as his expression and he struggled to figure out what was actually going on. Right now Jason was an incoherent blushing mess, and as cute as seemed to him, Dick still felt apprehensive.

Jason covered his hand with his face and felt the heat flushing off his cheeks.

“Look Dick, I don’t care if we're on the run, or settled, or whatever, just as long as I’m doing it with you, but if you want to live a somewhat normal life, then why not form a blood pact with me?”

“Wha-what?!” Dick blurted so loudly Jason almost jumped. “Jason, do you know what you’re even saying? A blood pact isn’t something to take lightly. Once it’s done, there’s no taking it back. It’s forever…”

“I know that,” Jason answered. “But just think about it. If we form a blood pact, we wouldn’t have to worry about feeding off of humans anymore. Then maybe we wouldn’t have to move so much, and you can have your boring domestic life instead of looking so tired and worn out all the time and...”

His voice faded out, and he lowered his head.

“Jason…”

The taller vampire let out an idle laugh before he looked back at Dick with a defeated smile.

“Okay, I know that didn’t sound romantic at all. So let me try this again…” he paused for a moment before prattling his sentence in a single nervous breath. “Dick Grayson, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I can’t think of anyone else I would ever want to be with besides you, so will you form a blood pact with me?”

Now it was Dick’s turn to go silent. His face hung so low his hair started forming a dark shadow over his eyes.

“You love me, huh?” Dick replied in a quiet steady tone.

“Dick?”

Something wasn’t right. Why did Dick sound so restlessly still?

“You truly and honestly love _me_?”

Even though he asked twice, it almost felt rhetorical, but Jason wasn’t sure what else to do but reply.

“Well, yeah…” he mumbled.

Dick finally lifted his head, but his face was still unreadable. “And you want to love me _forever_?”

“Of course!” Jason answered with even more candor than before. No matter what, he had to convey his feelings to Dick and make him understand.

“And you'll always feel this way about me?”

Worry started to creep its way into Jason’s heart. “Dick…”

Dick turned his back to him and shook his head. “So no matter what I do, you'll always love me?”

Jason recognized the gesture of doubt, and grabbed Dick by the arm. He then spun the vampire back around so he was forced to see Jason’s clear and sincere eyes. “Dick, there'is nothing you could ever do to make me change the way I feel about you.”

The corner of Dick’s mouth twitched, and for a moment there was a hint of a smile before it turned to a frown.

“Really…just like you used to love Bruce?”

“Dick,” came the stern warning.

Dick wrenched his arm out of Jason’s grasp and stood at a more defensive position. “Tell me the truth Jason, did you ever love Bruce?”

Now Jason was the one who was turning to leave. “Dick, I told you already not to do this.”

Dick ran to cut him off. “Well?!”

Jason clenched his jaw tightly before grounding out. “At one point, maybe, but that’s an entirely different story.”

“Is it?” Dick snapped.

The dim color of Jason’s azures suddenly lit up to a shade of blue rage. 

“Bruce selfishly took my life!” 

“And what if I’d did the same?” Dick immediately countered.

“You would never do something like that! You’re nothing like Bruce!”

“How would you know?!” Dick thundered back.

At this point Jason’s eyes were wide with anger and confusion. How had a moment like this turned so hostile? Where had he gone wrong? Why was Dick acting like this?

His mind swirled with all these thoughts and questions, but it wasn’t until he reached his conclusion that he finally felt his words return.

“Dick,” Jason sighed. His voice was weary but still rough and bridled frustration. “If you don’t want to form a blood pact with me then just say so, but don’t bring Bruce into the middle of of _us_.”

He lifted his head so Dick could barely see his fae.

“I’m so tired of that man ruling every aspect of my life. I just want to finally be free from him, so why, Dick? Why of all times do you have to bring him up now?”

Dick felt his heart twist when he saw Jason’s forced smile. It was the same one the younger man always used whenever he needed to mask his feelings. How he always pretended he wasn’t hurting when on the inside he was falling apart.

“Jason…” Dick softly replied. “I didn’t mean to bring Bruce into the middle of our relationship, I just…I just wanted you to be absolutely sure that you knew what you were getting yourself into so later you wouldn’t wish you hadn’t done something like this...that you wouldn’t change your mind…”

Now Dick was the one feigning a shallow smile. “Because you see…I’m not as great as you think.”

“Pfft,” Jason snorted with obvious disbelief. “Really?”

“There are things you don’t know about me…”

Jason stared back down at Dick and gave him a genuine look of understanding. “Okay, then just tell me. Whatever it is, just let me know, and I promise you Dick, it won’t change how I feel about you.”

“Jay…”

With all his heart, Dick wanted to believe Jason’s words. How easy life would be if people always meant what they said. If only feelings weren’t so fragile and easy to change, if people weren’t so fickle, if life wasn’t filled with so much uncertainty, and the future wasn’t so bleak.

“Well?”

“I…I can’t…” Dick answered honestly, but at the same time he wondered why he felt so relieved that it was true.

“That’s what I thought,” Jason scowled. “So stop trying to make excuses. If you don’t like the idea of being with me forever, I get it. Even I would get tired of me.”

Dick’s face paled when he realized that Jason was completely misunderstanding the situation.

“No, it’s nothing like that at all! It’s just…Jason you love me so earnestly, but I don’t deserve it. I don’t deserve you.”

“What the hell are you even talking about?” Jason furiously snapped back. At this point his patience was far from gone, and he had no idea what Dick was talking about.

Dick’s face dropped along with his voice. “You don’t understand…” 

“Then make me understand!”

“I can’t!” Dick shouted while squeezing his eyes shut.

Jason threw his hands into the air and let out a furious huff before pushing away.

“Okay, Dick, fine, whatever,” he growled. He then grabbed his coat off the table and headed towards the door. “I’m not going to pressure you into doing anything you don’t want to…” he stopped just as he made his way through the exit and mumbled lowly. “I guess you were right. I was wrong about you…about _us…”_

__

__

As soon as the door shut, Dick collapsed into the chair in front of him and brought his face into his hands.

“Jason…I’m sorry…”

***************************************

Dick watched from a distance as Jason flopped down on the bed face first. After their argument, the vampire decided to go into work in hopes that keeping busy would help settle his mind.

This was usually the time Dick would also be heading to his job and was part of the reason the two of them spent the last couple of weeks with very minimal contact with each other.

His eyes softened and he admired Jason for a moment longer. Right now Dick was perched atop the roof of an opposite building surveying Jason from the window. For several moments, Jason didn’t stir, and Dick was almost certain he’d probably fallen asleep.

Dick stood up and tugged at the collar of his coat in hopes it would protect his face from the winter night air.

_‘If I leave now, and ride all night, maybe I can make it to Bruce before Jason even suspects and be back before he comes looking for me…’_

He jumped off the roof and started to walk towards the horse that was already saddled and waiting for him.

_‘Jason…I’m so sorry I can’t accept your feelings, but it’s not for the reasons that you think. I thought I could keep lying, but now once again I’m sending you down a path of no return.’_

He could see his hands trembling as he unlatched the horse from its post. Maybe the cold was getting to him worst than he thought.

_‘If you form a blood pact with me, you can’t take it back, and if you were to find out the truth…’_

The shaking somehow made its way to Dick’s chest, and he struggled with his last thought.

_‘I just know you would hate me…but regardless…’_

He inhaled deeply, and his heart stilled with determination. _‘I have to tell you the truth.’_

To Be Continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, well that ends the small backtrack into what was going on with Dick and Jason and the reason why Dick came back to meet with Bruce.
> 
> Well, as some of you already guessed, Dick’s secrets finally came back to bite him, but it takes two to mess up this relationship… 
> 
> I really did enjoy writing Jason in this chapter (for the most part). He was rather cute trying to fumble around with honest feelings. It was definitely uncharted territory for him.
> 
> I know he gets portrayed often as an angry violent guy, but I think really he’s not as bad as he seems on the outside and the reasons for his actions are actually complicated. He is a very guarded person, whether it’s through anger, violence, or jokes because he’s been burned a lot in his life. Even his own damn mother betrayed him (in the comics). Most of what he learned growing up is that nothing is free and everything comes attached with strings. That’s why he is so wary when people like Dick and Bruce and Alfred come around and offer him their affections so freely. He wonders what he did to deserve it, and so he spends a good part of his life trying to earn something he’s already received.
> 
> So what makes matters worse is he has such low self-esteem and as Robin, he tried to hold himself up to an unrealistic standard. Eventually he realizes he can’t meet it and becomes frustrated and lashes out, but at least the Jason in the comics has grown a lot and has finally realized he is his own person. Unfortunately, the Jason in this story hasn’t gotten to that point yet, so his own insecurities are going to cause himself and the ones he loves a world of trouble.
> 
> Anyways, hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Might be a minute before the next update since I am getting ready to go out of town (again). Thanks again everyone for all the support, and I hope you continue to enjoy this story :D


	35. It's a Thin Line

“Dick?” Bruce questioned, as though the figure in front of him was some kind of an illusion. That all his senses were now working against him, tricking him into believing what his heart hoped for so long.

The smaller vampire just smiled back at him weakly. Apprehension had taken over his body and was holding him firmly in place. 

“Bruce…” Dick whispered before suddenly breaking into a blathering mess. “Bruce I’m so sorry I left without any word and for so many years, but I-”

No sooner did the words leave his mouth than the unthinkable happen. Without any further hesitation, Bruce dropped every last one of his restraints and smiled with a look so pure, Dick almost didn’t recognize him.

“Dick,” Bruce breathed while embracing the trembling vampire. “Welcome back.

“Bruce…”

Dick closed his eyes and returned the hug while breathing in deeply the scent he’d missed but never forgot. The one that always made him feel so safe and homespun. Nostalgia took his heart as he remembered a time long ago when a vampire once held a little lost boy in such a kind and protective manner all his pain had been erased for just one moment.

Tim watched the entire scene from the manor entrance with closed fists and tightly pursed lips. _So that’s Dick…but where's Jason?’_

*********************************************

“Wow, Alfred,” Dick sung out cheerfully. “I think maybe I missed your cooking even more than you and Bruce.”

“Oh come now,” the butler scoffed.

“It’s really great to be back and everything’s exactly as I remembered!” Dick exhaled while eyeing the dining room before his gaze suddenly fell on the frowning Tim. “Well, almost everything…”

He gave the boy a dopey smile.

“So, umm, you are…”

Both Bruce and Alfred looked at each other with pale shock before Alfred finally intervened. “Oh, I can not believe you were not introduced!”

“The name is Timothy,” the boy instantly answered. “Timothy Drake.”

Dick smiled at the boy warmly. “Nice to meet you, Tim. I’m-”

“Richard Grayson,” Tim finished flatly.

“Y-Yeah,” Dick stammered, his bright expression slightly waning. “I guess Bruce told you about me.”

“Actually, he hasn’t,” Tim shrugged while spooning through his food. “Never even mentioned you once…”

“Really…” Dick mumbled while solemnly looking down at his plate.

Tim slammed his fork on the table and suddenly growled. “Why did you leave Bruce?” 

Once again, Bruce and Alfred looked surprised, but this time Bruce was the one to speak. “Tim, Dick just got back home. Let him rest a bit first before-”

“No!” Tim snapped while jumping out his chair and shouting. “This meal is beyond awkward because everyone in the room is thinking the same thing, but no one has the guts to say it.”

He whirled back around on Dick.

“You left Bruce. You left him all alone, and he almost…” Tim tripped on his words for a moment when vague memories took his mind before shaking his head and restarting. “Do you know what happened to him after you left? How could you just leave like that? Why are you back now? Where were you all this time and where is Jason?”

“Master Timothy!” Alfred admonished to which the boy gave the butler a betrayed look.

He then stared back at the deflated Dick who was still staring at his food in silence before his eyes met with Bruce’s wounded expression.

Tim felt his chest tighten. He then exploded with a loud frustrated huff and stormed out of the room.

Alfred made a move to stop him, but Dick finally intervened. “No, its fine Alfred, Tim’s right…”

Dick started to explain, but still did not have the nerve to remove his gaze from his plate. “Bruce, I’m sorry I left, but I had to follow Jason,” 

“I know,” Bruce calmly replied.

Dick tugged on the napkin he was holding in his lap.

“I never thought that I...that we were going to be gone so long. I really believed I could bring Jason back home, but I…I failed, and I’m sorry,” his voice started to break. “I’m so sorry I failed you, and I’m sorry I abandoned you.” 

He brought his face into his hands. “I’m so unbelievably sorry. After everything you did for me, how could I…I don’t deserve to ask you to forgive me but I…”

“It’s okay Dick,” Bruce soothed. “I understand. You merely left to do what I could never accomplish, and as you promised me, you took responsibility for your actions.”

Dick forced a small smile. “Yeah, and also, I just…I couldn’t leave him Bruce, even if it meant having to choose between the two of you, and so I…” 

Finally Dick lost control of his resolve and broke into tears. “I’m sorry Bruce. I’m so sorry…”

*******************************************************

When Bruce found Dick, the young vampire was sitting outside on the terrace watching the morning sunrise. 

“You finally calmed down?”

“Yeah,” Dick nodded while still staring out at the pastel sky.

Bruce took the seat across from him. “Good, now we can talk

For a moment the man paused before finally willing out the thought he’d wanted to ask since the moment they were reunited. “Where _is_ Jason? What happened?”

Dick let out a long exhalation. He wasn’t surprised at all by Bruce’s question.

“I’ve been with Jason all this time. It may have taken me several months to finally get him to calm down, but for the last year and a half we’ve been together.”

Bruce managed a half smile. “Then he was in good hands.” His brow furrowed. “So then, why are you back?”

“Because…” Dick’s calm demeanor began to wane. “I had to ask you one last favor, and also because…I had to tell you properly this time.”

He finally looked at Bruce, the somber azure hue in his eyes telling the older vampire all he needed to know.

“I see…” Bruce sighed while sparing Dick the words. “Well, its not as though I didn’t expect this. That one day you would be showing up on my doorstep to finally say goodbye.”

“Bruce…” 

The man stood up making it impossible for Dick to clearly see his features.

“Jason’s feelings…I knew he would never return back to this place. I cherish the time we all spent together, but that chapter in our lives has ended." Bruce voice slightly faltered. "I’m just sorry that I wasn’t able to do more for you two and that I pulled you both into my world and left you to fend for yourselves. I just hope what I taught you has helped you both even a little.”

“Of course!” Dick exclaimed while rising to his feet and meething Bruce’s solemn face. “We owe our lives to you.”

“You mean I took them.”

“Bruce, don’t do that,” Dick growled with warning. “Don’t blame yourself for what happened to me. I asked for this.”

“But Jason didn’t.”

“Well, I asked for that too!” Dick instantly countered. “It’s always me and my selfishness forcing you to do things you hate,” Dick lowered his head and gritted. “I’ve never done anything right by you Bruce. I see that now.”

Bruce’s apologetic expression turned frank. “That’s where you’re wrong. You saved me Dick, when I was ready to give up on everything. You gave my life purpose and focus and for that I will always be grateful.”

He brought a hand to Dick’s shoulder which caused the vampire to inadvertently look at Bruce’s sincere eyes.

“So Dick, what is it that you need from me now?” 

“Bruce, I want to know…” he hesitated, almost afraid to hear Bruce’s reply. “Are you able to remove the command spell you placed over me?”

Bruce’s eyes darkened to something Dick couldn’t quite read, but before the man could answer, Dick broke into a full confession.

“Bruce, I love Jason, and I want to spend the rest of my life with him, but I can’t…I can’t do this anymore. I can’t keep lying and wondering. I want to tell him the truth, but at the same time I’m so afraid I’ll lose him. I…I don’t know what I should do, but I at least have to know if it’s possible.”

“Dick…” Bruce started before letting out an uneasy breath and rethinking his reply. “Let me ask you this…if you were to tell Jason the truth, would he be able to handle it?”

“I…” Dick turned his eyes away. “I’m actually not sure…”

“You don’t need to be sure. I just want to know your honest opinion.”

“I…” Dick closed his eyes and for the first time he finally voiced what he didn’t want to say. “No, as he is now, I don’t think that he could…”

“Then why would you risk losing him to the truth?”

“Because,” Dick clutched the front of his own shirt. “I can’t keep lying, Bruce. My heart, it can’t take it anymore!” His lids squeezed even tighter together. “I look into his face, and I just…I feel so terrible, and I...” half a sob took Dick’s voice.

“So it’s less that you are worried he will find out, and more that you can’t handle the guilt?”

Dick could only manage a nod.

Bruce let out a censured sound and crossed his arms.

“Dick, when Jason left, I expected you to follow, and I never thought less of you for doing so. However, on that night, when I turned him, you made me a promise, and that vow was the only reason I was able to do what I did,” Bruce narrowed his eyes on the dejected Dick his voice growing more firm as he spoke.

“You told me you would accept responsibility for your actions, but I know your heart well, Dick Grayson, and even though it is full of nothing but good intent, I knew you didn’t have what it took to keep that promise. That’s why I forced your hand.”

Suddenly Bruce’s tone and stance dropped to something grim.

“There is a darkness inside of Jason, one that I was never able to quell, but I knew if anyone could, it would be you.”

“Bruce…” Dick murmured.

“You think after what we did to Jason, life would be easy? That your promise was something so idle?”

Dick didn’t reply, but Bruce answered for him.

“No, Dick. I don’t expect you to return to me. That night that I turned Jason, I knew it meant losing you both, but I did it because you begged me and because I wanted to save Jason too. Not just his body but the soul I failed as well,” Bruce lifted his head but Dick didn’t miss the pain spread across it. “And even though the price was the heaviest I could pay, it didn’t matter as long as he could be saved…”

He looked back at Dick, but his face was now stern and resolved.

“So I expect you keep your oath and take responsibility for your choices. We took it upon ourselves to put Jason’s life into our hands, and these are the consequences. So no matter how much time it takes, how much you have to suffer along the way, I expect you to endure it.”

“So what should I do?”

Bruce closed his eyes and let out a troubled sigh.

“That I can’t really say. If I knew that answer we wouldn’t even be in this mess,” his jaw tightened. “The line between truth and lies and protecting those that are important to us is extremely thin. Sometimes we do things and mean well but only succeed in making things worst, and other times it is the most necessary sin we can devise…" 

In any case,” Bruce gave Dick a genuinely sympathetic look. “This is a hard choice you must make, but if you need me to continue to carry this burden for you, I will for as long as you need. If Jason needs to hate someone, then he can hate me to his heart’s content, but from you, the thing he needs is love. It’s the only thing that can truly save him. So let him love to his fullest.” 

“Bruce…” Dick trembled while taking in the full weight of his words. “Why does it have to be this way? I just…” a sob started to slip between his words. “Why am I so weak?” 

Now the vampire was fully breaking into tears. “I’m sorry that I had to do this to you both.”

“No, Dick,” Bruce murmured while allowing Dick to fall into his chest. “I’m the one who should be sorry…”

*****************************************

“Hey,” Dick called out while waving at the small boy. “Mind if I have a seat?”

Tim shrugged from the bench he was working at but didn’t verbally reply.

It was all the invite Dick needed and he sat down beside him. 

For a few minutes, Dick just watched with curiosity while Tim tinkered with some unknown device before the boy finally lost his patience and spoke. “So you’re leaving again?”

Dick let out a sheepish laugh. “Heh, I guess Alfred wasn’t kidding when he told me you were sharp.”

Tim shrugged again.

“But I think…” Dick paused for a moment before smiling to himself. “This time I can leave and not feel worried because now I know Bruce will be in good hands.”

Dick cleared his throat and started to nervously fidget with his hands “Tim, I know you don’t like me very much, and I know you don’t need to hear this, but I still couldn’t leave without saying it,” he finally looked at Tim and gave him a look of pure admiration. “Thank you so much for everything you’ve done. I’m so happy Bruce has someone like you in his life now. Someone better than me. Please keep taking care of him. Bruce is just so hopeless on his own.”

Tim finally abandoned his work and cursed lowly under his breath.

“Look, I’m sorry for blowing up on you,” Tim blurted with a furious. “I just…after you and Jason left, Bruce was so lost and lonely, and I just couldn’t understand how the two of you could leave him like that!” 

He lowered his head with shame. “But I don’t think that’s the real reason I got so upset, plus I don’t know the complete story about you two. Bruce wants to hold onto that pain all on his own. So I guess I have no right judge anybody without all the facts. The only things I do know is what Alfred has told me and of course he only has wonderful things to say about you both.”

Tim’s eyes softened with his words. “Bruce really loved and cared about you two, and I can tell he still does, and that he doesn’t hate you at all, and I just…” Tim turned his face completely away. His own ignominy was too deep for him to face Dick directly. “I worked so hard to find my place in Bruce’s life, but even after you leave, you were able to just come back, and all was forgiven, and the look he had in his eyes...”

Tim’s voice dropped to a murmur. “Bruce has never looked at me like that…”

A muffled sound clamored above him, and Tim couldn’t help but feel his cheeks grow even hotter.

“What’s so funny?” the boy snapped when he recognized the noise.

When he looked up, Dick was holding a hand to his mouth and completely failing at covering his laugh.

“Tim, you are…” he tousled the boy’s hair. “You are just perfect!”

Tim’s flush deepened.

“Of course you don’t see the way Bruce looks at you,” Dick continued to chuckle, “Because he's so stuffy and uptight and only looks at us honestly when we can’t ever see it.”

Dick brushed away a tear and grinned. “Tim, I haven’t even been back a day, and I can already tell you I seen Bruce look at you in ways I never even knew were possible, and he did the same for Jason as well.

That guy is actually frustratingly prideful, but even more so then that, he is unbelievably shy and terrible about expressing himself.”

A wistful look took the vampire’s eyes.

“I’m not exactly sure who he is trying to fool with that ridiculous frown of his, but I know deep down he’s all soft on the inside.”

Dick gave Tim a impish smile. “If you just poke at him enough, you’re sure to get plenty of surprises out of him.”

“P-poke at him?” Tim echoed. 

“Yeah,” Dick laughed before lightly nudging the boy. “For instance, did you know Bruce really has a thing for dogs?”

“He does?”

“Yup,” Dick nodded excitedly. “I knew he did because one day I brought a puppy back to the manor, and of course he told me I couldn’t keep it. I was in the middle of training at the time, and he said I wouldn’t have time for it at all, but then he went out of his way to find the puppy a good home, and before that, I caught him sleeping with the little guy, and even talking to him, and he just made the cutest face when it talked back.”

Tim’s eyes widened. “He made a _cute_ face?”

“Yeah!” Dick triumphed while his face brightened at the memory. “Just bring a dog by sometime, and I bet you’ll see it to.”

“Also Bruce hates scallions and ginger. He’ll make a really funny face if he ever happens to eat any. He always got onto Jason for being picky, but then he'd tell Alfred never to put any in his food. Out of revenge Jason would sometimes switch plates with Bruce, and the face Bruce would make was priceless.”

Now the vampire was laughing loudly again before his eyes suddenly lit up with realization.

“Oh and he’s also extremely superstitious. You wouldn't imagine some of the stuff he used to believe, especially when it comes to human lore that he isn’t familiar with.”

Dick’s grin widened.

“He also really likes wild flowers. Especially the really weedy kinds, though he’ll never admit it. I even once caught him trying to make one of those flower necklaces. It.looked. _terrible_!”

Tim lowered his face and smiled while he listened to the vampire explode with laughter.

“Wow, Dick…” Tim mumbled his hands clutching the material of his pants as he struggled with his words. “I can tell how close you two were. I hope I can be like that one day.”

Dick examined the blushing boy and couldn’t help but smile even deeper.

He laid a hand on Tim’s shoulder causing the boy to look up at his reassuring gaze. 

“Believe me it will happen. Bruce puts up a wall, but I can tell you already put a huge hole in it. Now the only thing left is for you to just step inside. Bruce is definitely waiting.”

“Dick…” Tim trailed, before his mouth tugged into a smile. “Thanks for all the information. I’ll be sure to use it to my advantage one day when I need it.”

“ _Ohhh_ ,” Dick hummed while going the boy a coy smile. “So you’re one of _those_ type of kids?”

Tim’s face turned to panic. “Wh-what do you mean?”

Dick winked back at him. “The scheming type.” He stood to his feet and laughed. “Bruce really has his work cut out for him!”

“Th-that’s not what I meant at all,” Tim stammered defensively while jumping to his feet.

Dick raised a brow towards the pale faced child. “Then what did you mean?”

“I..well that is…”

Dick nodded his head and gave Tim a superior eye. “Yeah, I know I don’t look like much, but I’m actually pretty sharp,” he smirked and ruffled Tim’s head. “I already have you figured out, Timothy Drake.”

The boy’s face puffed up, and he slapped the playful hands away. “Now wait just a min-”

“Dick?” Tim questioned when he saw the look of horror suddenly take the vampire’s face.

“Oh no…” Dick chocked out.

“What?!”

Now the vampire was practically shaking. “He’s here.”

Tim began to frantically look about the cave. “He who?”

Dick’s eyes were frantic. “Jason. At the manor! With Bruce! We have to go now!”

*************************************

The atmosphere in the room was fierce and electric. 

Bruce actually felt the presence approaching long before he arrived. The other vampire wasn’t even trying to hide his animosity. If anything, he had magnified it, erasing any doubt in the pureblood’s mind that the other vampire felt anything less than rage and hatred for him.

Two fangs peeled back behind a lofty smile piercing the darkness with their malevolent glow.

“Hey old man,” the vampire chuckled lowly. “Long time no see.”

Bruce maintained a reasonable distance, but didn’t betray a single bit of alarm.

“Well, I knew you wouldn’t be too far behind Dick,” the pureblood smiled. “Welcome back, Jason.”

To Be Continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Back from my trip. I wanted to get this chapter out sooner, but I got a little sick (never fails when I travel).
> 
> Well, I hope the wait was worthwhile. I will admit this now, but Dick and Jason’s problems aren’t going to wrap up into something as nice as some might have been expecting. What a perfect world it would be if Dick could just tell Jason the truth and they could work everything out, but of course the world in this story is anything but that! It’s time for Jason’s insecurities to come into play :P
> 
> I any case, I really did enjoy the cute moment between Dick and Tim. Even in the comics, I really like their relationship, and I wanted to add a bit of that to this story as well. Dick has this uncanny way of getting along with everyone so well :)
> 
> Tim can sometimes be a little more serious than the other Robin’s, and he is extremely loyal towards Bruce, and a little too similar to him at times, but deep down he really is just sweet and sensitive and very protective of the ones he loves. Tim and Dick are going to get along just fine now. He cracks a lot easier than Bruce ;)
> 
> Okay, well yeah, I guess it’s another bit of a cliffhanger (sorry), but I should be able to update sooner this time, and I promise to have a lot of crap go down in the next chapter to make up for the wait. Thanks again for all the support, and I hope everyone is still having fun with this story!


	36. Prodigal Son

“Hey, Old Man,” the vampire waved nonchalantly.

“Jason…”

Though Bruce could tell every inch of space between them was saturated with hostility and violent intent, the pureblood still couldn’t help but feel the desire to be fooled by the casual smile spread wryly across Jason’s face. 

The same familiar smirk that the vampire had once been accustom to seeing on a daily basis. Whenever the young man greeted him at breakfast, or right when he was on the verge of starting a playful encounter, or at the times when they crossed paths in the library where Jason often spent his free time.

However, as much as Bruce’s heart desired nothing more than to accept the gesture, to rush to the boy he’d lost, to take him into his arms and endlessly apologize, every one of Bruce’s senses held him firmly in place.

This energy between them was not that of adoration or familiarity. The smile he was seeing was just a guise, a trap devised by an enemy ready to pounce the moment Bruce showed any signs of weakness. 

“Wow,” the boy chuckled while throwing his hands behind his head. “Your prodigal son returns after years of wandering the desert, and I don’t even get a welcome back hug?” He tilted his head so he was looking at Bruce through the corner of his eye. “At least in that bible story I read, the son got a party.”

Jason’s smile twisted. “Oh, but I guess all the killing aura you’re feeling coming off of me is making you wary.”

His voice darkened along with his face. “That’s right, Bruce, I really wish you would just drop dead and _die_.”

“Jason-”

“I don’t want to hear it, Bruce!” Jason snarled as he instantly bit back Bruce’s words. “Nothing you have to say to me right now is going to make any difference. You and I both know that.”

Now the false bravado the young man had been exhibiting earlier was transformed into honest fury.

“The only reason I’m even here is for Dick. He’s masking his presence so I can’t find him, like I wouldn’t figure out this would be the first place he would come after _leaving_ me.”

Jason barred his fangs and Bruce could see the hairs on the back of his neck stand up like a rabid dog.

“Bruce, if I had the means to do it, I would kill you where you stand, but even with these monstrous abilities of mine, I know I don’t stand a chance against you, and just like any wild animal, I’d never pick a fight I know I can’t win,”

He brought a hand to the hilt of his blade and clutched it tightly.

“But mark my words, Bruce Wayne, one of these days your time will come!”

“JASON!” Dick shouted while rushing into the room and jumping between them.

“Well, lookie who came running to Bruce’s rescue,” Jason sneered as he steadied his previously offensive stance. “I knew you’d take the bait. Always so easy to read.”

“Jay…”

“So, this is your answer?” Jason laughed bitterly, his face contorting as he struggled to hold his smile. “But rather than give me the courtesy of an actual reply, you come running back to _him_.”

“No, Jason, it’s not like that at all. I only came to talk to Bruce!”

Jason crossed his arms and looked at Dick suspiciously. “About what, hm?”

Dick lowered his eyes. “I came to tell him goodbye.”

Jason’s expression grew firmer. “Then why didn’t you just tell me? Why did you sneak off like you had something to hide?”

“Maybe because I knew you would react this way,” Dick stammered back.

“Bullshit, Dick!” Jason growled. “You think after all these years I can’t tell when you’re lying? Just admit that no matter what, you’re never going to forget about him!”

“Of course I can’t forget about Bruce!” Dick snapped back defensively. “But that doesn’t mean I love you any less. I told you already Jason, I chose you. You’re the one I want to be with.”

“Only because Bruce wants it that way,” Jason scoffed.

“What?”

A haughty curl took Jason’s lips.

“Bruce makes a mistake, and Dick comes to his rescue, because you would do anything to make Bruce happy, right? That’s what your whole life’s been about, chasing after that man’s cold shoulder, trying to win his love and approval.”

Dick’s eyes narrowed and his jaw tightened. “Jason, what are you even saying?”

“So when the guy finally slips up, you leap at the opportunity to right his wrongs.”

“Jason.” 

“I bet you just came back here to get a pat on the back, let him know what a fine job you've been doing taking care of his runaway mutt.”

“Jay…” Dick murmured. There was a plain look of hurt dimming his typically clear eyes.

Jason felt a tinge of guilt when he saw it, but despite his regret, he continued to mouth off. 

“Why, I bet all this time you’ve just been lying to me about how you really feel, just stringing me along, keeping my leash tight in Bruce’s plac-”

Jason doubled over and nearly hit the ground. Dick’s strike had been so swift and fast, the taller vampire just barely had time to roll his shoulders and miss its full force.

“HOW DARE YOU!” Dick thundered. His fist was still balled up tightly and he was trembling. “How dare you belittle my feelings and accuse me of something like that! After everything we’ve been through…” his voice softened. “Everything we’ve shared…” he lifted his eyes back angrily towards Jason. “After everything I’ve given up to be with you!”

Jason spit out the bit of blood from his mouth, and had his rested on the ground where he caught himself before standing back up and facing Dick.

Dick felt his breath catch when he met Jason’s heart-stilling eyes.

“You don’t have to give up anything on my account, Dick.” Jason replied evenly. “If life with me is so hard…” his voice began break. “If it’s such a sacrifice being with me…” Dick could tell Jason was starting to lose his composure by the way his hands were shaking. 

“Then don’t bother me anymore!” Jason shouted. 

“Jason wait!” Dick called out. The last thing he saw was Jason’s anguished expression before the vampire kicked the door open and fled out the manor.

Dick started to chase after him but hesitated for a moment before looking back at Bruce. Up until this point, the pureblood remained silent and watchful.

“Bruce…I’m sorry…” Dick apologized, knowing this was more than likely be the last time the two of them would ever meet.

“Dick, go,” Bruce commanded, and that was all the consent and farewell the two of them exchanged before Dick ran out of the door.

*************************************************

“Jason, stop!”

They didn’t get far from the manor before Dick caught up with the other vampire. Sure Jason was pretty elusive when he wanted to be, but Dick had always been faster, and Jason seemed too flustered at the moment to devise a proper escape.

“Dick, leave me alone!” Jason shouted while turning his face away just as Dick caught up.

“Jason, I told you already, I love you! You’re the one I want to be with, not Bruce!” Dick desperately tried to explain.

“That’s what your mouth says, but that’s not what I see in your eyes,” Jason gritted back while shaking his head. “When I asked you to form a blood pact with me, the look you gave me…it was all the answer I needed.”

His voice went still and his brow twisted. 

“That pained look…your hesitation…”

He finally raised his face back to Dick, but there was no longer any anger edging his features. Instead, all Dick saw was defeat and resignation.

“No matter what I do I’m never going to be able to measure up to Bruce, am I?”

Dick’s face crumpled with his heart. “No, that’s not it at all!”

A tired smile took Jason’s lips. “I see now what I have to do to get you to look only at me.”

“Jason?”

“Because as long as Bruce exists in our world, he’ll always be there for you to run back to. So when you finally get tired of me…when you finally realize what a mistake it was to pick me, you’ll go running back to him, the one you _really_ love.”

“No, that’s not true!” Dick shouted, but his words fell on deaf ears and Jason continued to speak over his defense.

“But if I kill him you’ll hate me, won’t you?” He looked at Dick expectantly.

“Jason…”

Jason’s eyes went black. “But if I don’t, he’ll always stand in my way.”

“Listen to me, Jason,” Dick pleaded while taking a step closer.

Jason started to laugh and Dick froze due to the sheer eeriness of the sound.

“So basically I’m damned if I do and damned if I don’t.”

Jason’s snickers finally died down, and his face went blank before it suddenly transformed to the last thing Dick expected.

“Dick,” Jason whispered as he reached out both hands towards the smaller vampire.

“Jay?”

Dick was completely taken by the sudden change. So much so, his instincts were telling him to be cautious. Had it not been for the pure look of sincerity in Jason’s eyes, Dick would have never accepted the gesture.

Jason hugged Dick to his body. The fragrance of Jason’s odor now mixed with sweat and scent of the entire countryside drew him closer. Dick could tell the vampire more than likely spent the entire night racing to the manor on foot so that he could find him. 

Dick felt a tinge of guilt. It'd been a mistake for him to leave without saying a word. Dick promised himself he would never do something like this again. All the hiding and sneaking around, all the lies had to end.

“Kind Dick…” Jason whispered, the smooth roll of his voice reverberating against Dick’s ear and sending shivers down his spine.

“ _My_ Dick…” 

Dick felt Jason’s grip tighten, and then a sharp pain took his chest.

Dick let out a gasp and tried to pull away but Jason’s hold was as relentless as his voice was dangerous. 

“Even if I can’t have you, I’ll make sure Bruce never does either,” Jason gritted between clenched fangs.

Dick felt his body ache and slowly start to shut down. 

“Jason?” Dick chocked. His eyes were wide with confusion, but his muscles were no longer responding.

It was then that he realized the two of them had somehow made their way towards the ground. Jason cradled Dick in his arms before finally pulling away.

The front of Jason’s shirt and jacket were now painted red, and Dick could smell the scent of his own blood in the air.

Dick watched with horror when he saw Jason’s shaky fingers pull back from the dagger that was now sticking out Dick’s chest.

Gently, Jason positioned Dick on his back before standing up and looking down at him coldly.

“This should stop you for a while,” he muttered. “So don’t come chasing after me Dick, because this time you won’t find me. The only reason you were ever able to before was because I _let_ you,” he grimaced. “But don’t worry. Just sit tight by Bruce’s side and say your final goodbyes, because I promise when I return, I will take that man’s life just like he’s taken mine.”

“Jason…no…” Dick tremored before he felt his world go dark. 

“OH NO! DICK!” A voice shouted, and suddenly there was a sword coming at Jason’s face.

Jason jumped back just narrowly missing the attack before he met Tim's furious eyes.

“What did you do to him?!” Tim snarled while holding his sword up and defending Dick’s motionless body. He then lunged at Jason but was met with a hard kick in the stomach.

“Are you serious kid?” Jason snorted as he watched the boy instantly recover from the blow and land swiftly on his feet. He then immediately went on the offense forcing Jason to finally draw his sword.

“DICK!” another voice shouted and suddenly Bruce was at the lifeless vampire’s side. At this point, Dick was completely unresponsive. The damage had already been done, and his heart had been stopped.

Jason let out a disapproving tick watching the scene while still evading Tim’s attacks. His frustration finally got the better of him, and Jason struck Tim’s blade so fiercely it was sent flying from his hands.

“Tim keep away from him!” Bruce warned when he finally pulled his attention away from Dick, but by then it was already too late. Jason grabbed the boy by the throat and lifted him off the ground. Tim struggled and clawed at Jason’s wrist while kicking him, but the vampire refused to let go.

“Jason ENOUGH!” Bruce thundered before a burst of dark energy shot out of him.

“Guh!” The wind was knocked out of Jason and both he and Tim were sent flying in the air.

Bruce caught the boy, but Jason hit the ground hard.

“Tim, are you alright?” Bruce exclaimed. His eyes were wide with worry and he worked the boy over examining him frantically searching for any signs of damage.

“Yeah,” Tim growled before pushing away and furiously shaking his head. “But Dick…” he glowered at Jason who had recovered but was wiping away the fresh flow of blood pouring from his brow.

“How could you do such a thing to Dick? Don’t you realize how much he cares about you?”

“What do you know, brat?” Jason spat back. “Who the hell are you anyways?”

It was at that point Bruce finally intervened and he stepped in front of Tim and frowned at Jason.

“Tim, stay behind me.”

Tim started to protest, but when he saw Bruce’s stern eyes, he lost his words.

For a moment, Jason looked perplexed before his irises lit up with realization, and he started to laugh.

“Oh, I see. It’s all makes sense now.”

He leered at the pureblood. “Bruce, you are such a fiend. I see now if I don’t rid the world of you, the innocent bodies will just keep piling up around you.”

He pointed his sword directly at Bruce’s face.

“Just you wait you monster! I’m going to free the world from your curse!”

And with that final declaration, Jason burst into a cloud of black energy and disappeared from sight.

*****************************************************

“Jason…” Dick garbled, his throat hoarse and completely on fire.

“Dick!” the anxious voice replied back.

Though he knew his eyes were open, Dick’s vision was still completely unfocused. “Bruce?”

He tried to move, but his muscles ached far too much to register anything but pain.

“Where’s Jason?” he mumbled. His memory was still hazy, but his thoughts and heart were still only concerned about one thing. 

When there was no immediate reply, Dick willed up enough strength to sit up.

“Dick, calm down,” Bruce warned while steadying the shaky vampire. “You shouldn’t move like this in your condition.”

“I have to go find Jason!” Dick exclaimed while pushing back on the hands that were trying to force him down. 

“Dick…” Bruce sighed dimly. “You’ve been out for over a week. Jason is gone…”

“No…” Dick chocked before he glared at Bruce and found the energy to shout. “Why didn’t you stop him?! I know you could have,” he started to pound Bruce’s chest. “How could you just let him leave, Bruce! How could you? Why?!”

Finally Dick ran out of energy and ended up resting his fist and forehead against the pureblood. “Bruce…what am I going to do? I can’t…I can’t go on…not without him…not without Jason…”

“I’m sorry Dick,” Bruce apologized. “This is entirely my fault. As long as I continue to exists, I’m only going to bring both of you nothing but pain. Maybe you would be better off if I really did just-”

Claws jarred into Bruce’s skin, and though they didn’t draw blood, the message was clear. “Stop it Bruce. Don’t even think about saying it. Don’t even think about taking the selfish road.”

“Dick…”

“You have a responsibility to more than just me and Jason now and don’t you dare forget it! If you do, if you leave it all behind like this,” Dick looked up at Bruce fiercely. “Then I will _never_ forgive you!”

“Dick…you’re right,” Bruce trailed, his own guilt rising as he realized that once again he'd sought out permission for release and failed. How could he be so selfish at a time like this?

Dick finally pulled away, and rested his head back down on the pillow while turning his face away from Bruce. 

“I’m sorry Bruce, but could you please just leave. I’d rather be alone right now.”

Bruce’s face fell at the sight of the dejected Dick. “As you wish…” he sighed before rising up and making his way out the room.

“Jason, you big idiot…” Dick whispered while squeezing his eyes so tightly all the tears were forced back. “Fine, I’ll wait for you until you return, and the next time I see you, I’m going to clock you so hard, and then after that…”

His entire body began to shake.

_‘And then what?’_

********************************************************

“Dick, you don’t have to do this.”

“Its fine,” the vampire reassured while stretching his arms high into the air. “I think I’ve been cooped up in that dusty mansion long enough now.”

“I beg your pardon?” Alfred snorted while handing the vampire his coat. “Where exactly did you happen upon this _alleged_ dust?”

“Haha, you’re right Alfred,” Dick chuckled with a sheepish grin. “I guess the only thing that was collecting dust was me.”

He turned back towards the pureblood who was still looking at him with concerned eyes and smiled brightly. “Well then Bruce, how about a nice run around the city for old time’s sake? Let me see how much things have changed since I was gone.”

“They hardly did,” Bruce frowned. Then without another word he started to exit the cave.

Dick knew this was the closes he would ever get to actual consent and chuckled while following along.

Tim trailed behind them while quietly observing the pair. 

It'd been nearly a month since Dick’s return. The first week he’d spent sleeping, recovering from the injury Jason caused, but what had taken even longer was the emotional repair.

Admittedly Tim didn’t know Dick very well, but from their first meeting, Tim got the impression he was a cheerful friendly person. However, after the incident involving Jason, Dick had remained distant, barely talked, and hardly ever left his room. Except during the night where he would disappear and sometimes be gone for days.

Tim knew more than likely it was because Dick was looking for Jason, but as Bruce predicted, Jason’s trail had gone completely cold. He intentionally incapacitated Dick so he could completely cover his tracks.

Whenever Dick did his disappearing act, Tim could feel Bruce’s anxiety, though the pureblood would never voice it. However, Dick always ended up coming back. No doubt it was because he could not forget Jason’s promise to return, and at this point, it was Dick’s best chance to ever meet him again. Even if that vow came with deadly repercussions. That he would not rest until he had the means to take Bruce’s life.

Tim thought several times about asking Bruce what he planned to do, but was never able to work up the courage. It didn’t help that Bruce never once brought up the subject again.

It was so unlike him. Usually the pureblood was all about devising plans and contingencies for those plans should they fail, but in this particular case, he seemed perfectly apt with leaving himself wide open. 

Tim wasn’t sure how to approach either Bruce or Dick. Just the mention of Jason’s name usually brought such a look of hurt in Dick’s eyes, and though Bruce didn’t show it, Tim knew the pain ran just as deeply. In the end, the only thing the boy could do was prepare himself and wait. No matter what, he could not allow Jason to have his way.

“Just like old times, huh Bruce?” Dick breathed out wistfully while placing his hands on his hips and smiling over at the older vampire.

Currently the three of them were standing atop a cathedral roof overlooking the city.

Bruce did not reply but slightly nodded his recognition. Then again, this was a pretty typical response for the man. Actually, everything about this situation was strangely typical. As if Dick had always gone out on patrol with them.

Tim wasn’t exactly sure what had happened, but early that morning, Dick finally came out of his room and joined Tim and Alfred for breakfast. While they ate, Dick seemed cheerful, and kept babbling about how much he missed Alfred's cooking and questioning why Bruce wasn’t there. All around, it was just the nosiest the manor had been since Tim started living there. 

Was this how things used to be before Dick and Jason left? Tim felt his heart ache at the thought. How much had Bruce actually changed after they left? Also, why was Dick acting like he was suddenly alright? Then again, there did seem to be a renewed sense of clarity in Dick’s eyes. They were no longer dim and downtrodden. Maybe the vampire had finally found some kind of personal resolution. Whatever the case, Tim didn’t feel he had any right to ask and admittedly, he preferred this brighter version of the vampire.

“Hey Tim,” the boy shook from his thoughts and looked up at the vampire smiling down on him. “How about we check the east side of town? What do you think…Bruce…”

Dick let out a despondent sigh when he realized Bruce had already disappeared.

“Geez, I hate when he does that,” Dick grumbled before he suddenly jumped off the roof. “He’s even grumpier than before.”

Tim’s eyes went wide as he watched Dick chase after the pureblood. 

He’d watched Bruce a million times by now. Considering the differences in their abilities, Tim was usually chasing after Bruce’s back. 

Whenever they went on patrol, Tim had always been amazed with how impressive Bruce looked gliding across the city. His movements were always so quick and precise, his body perfectly attune with the city as though they were one perfectly harmonized being. 

However, when Tim watched Dick move, it was like poetry in motion.

“Whoooa...” Tim breathed while standing frozen in place. “So _this_ is Dick Grayson?”

Never before did the boy think someone could move with such effortless grace. It was as if the vampire was dance partners with the night sky itself.

Tim could feel his heart tremble along with his hands. “Amazing…” he whispered. “So this is what it looks like to see a person fly…”

“Tim, you coming?” Dick laughed from a distance. “You’re going to get left behind.”

“R-right!” Tim stammered before he chased after the pair.

To Be Continued...  
___________________________  
Notes:  
___________________________

It really killed me to write this chapter (I had ice cream afterwards). I feel bad about separating Dick and Jason like that, but it had to be done for the story to progress in the direction I planned (months ago before I got so attached). Once again, I want to remind everyone, you have fallen into a tragic story, and Bruce and Kal aren’t the only unfortunate characters, and yes it does somehow manage to get worse by the end. You have been warned for those who want to turn back now! 

So now Dick is back with Bruce again, and when Jason returns, he will resemble his Redhood persona more. I am happy in the comics he gets along with everyone now, though no matter what phase he’s in, I love Jason. He is such an intricate character. He’s come a long way from the Robin readers cared so little about they actually voted to off him (shame on you!).

I know Jason has been building up to this meltdown for a while, but I actually did write a small bit that I later scrapped that kind of shows his mentality right before he went to see Bruce and Dick. It didn’t fit in the flow of the story like I wanted it to, so once again, here is another side story for those who just want to read a little bit of the extra content. As usual, if you decide to skip it (because I know I write long chapters), it won’t affect your understanding of the story, it’s just a little extra character building ;)

***********************************

Jason let out a long yawn. He hadn’t really slept well the night before. After his argument with Dick, he felt too restless to stick around their room and ended up going back to work. When he returned, Dick was nowhere to be found. No doubt he was avoiding Jason and made sure to go into his shift early so they would miss each other.

It seemed to be Dick’s routine these days. The way he would avoid Jason, not to mention they hadn’t been intimate for a while now either. It'd gotten so bad, Jason almost believed Dick intentionally found them jobs that were on different shifts just so he could have a justifiable excuse to dodge him.

After their argument about Jason’s feelings towards Bruce, Dick really hadn’t been himself. Jason tried to tell himself it was because Dick was tired from all the traveling they’d been doing, but deep in his heart, he knew that wasn’t the reason.

No matter what he did, he would never get Dick to forget about Bruce. Then again, even if his feelings towards the pureblood were much more bitter, Jason had to admit that he himself could never do the same either. The man’s impact on his life was too great, and Bruce was not the kind of person anyone could forget.

Jason had truly cared for and trusted Bruce and that made his betrayal all the more devastating. Jason had been burned many times in his life by people he knew, but this was the first time it was by the hands of someone who actually mattered to him. What a miserable feeling it was. So much so, Jason just wanted to close his heart completely so he never had to experience such a feeling again, but at this point, it was too late. His heart already belonged to Dick.

Now all his love and attention was solely devoted to Dick, and at the beginning, everything was perfect. Jason actually believed he could be happy again. That maybe he really could forget about Bruce. That he could just move on with his life.

So then why had things turned out this way? When did everything start to fall apart? Maybe Jason fooled himself too well. He should've known better. You can’t just ignore ugly scars as deep as these ones, especially when you did nothing to dress them and simply pretended they weren’t there.

Maybe Jason should've tried harder to understand Dick’s feelings. It was blatantly obvious he still loved Bruce, but in the end, he'd chosen to follow Jason. He said it was because his feelings for Jason were even greater than what he felt for Bruce but was that really the case?

Every time Jason put himself up against the scale that was Bruce Wayne, his mind couldn’t fathom why Dick chose him. Then again, half the time he never really understood what was going on in Dick’s head. The world really was viewed differently through the eyes of Dick Grayson. He had this uncanny way of seeing the good in people that most didn’t even notice, and if not for that ability, Jason would've never believed there was actually anything worthwhile about himself. Dick really was the only person who gave his life any real meaning.

“Is that…is that Willy?” An older man asked while looking at Jason apprehensively.

Currently Jason was stationed at his post doing ground control for the festival. Apparently the town they were staying at was big on farming and did a two week long festival in celebration of the harvest. If not for this fact, an outsider like Jason would’ve never found work like this, but at this point, the town could use all the extra hands they could get.

“There’s no way that’s Willy,” the man’s companion scoffed. “This guy is much too young and his hair is wrong.”

“This kid is…” the first man continued to eye Jason suspiciously before his face lit up with realization. “Are you little Jay?”

For the first time since they approached him, Jason finally gave them his attention. “Do I know you?”

A partially toothless grin gleamed as the older man’s lips folded back. “You’re Todd’s boy, aren’t you?”

“You knew my father?”

“Of course we did,” the man chuckled. “We all used to be mates.”

“Yeah, before he abandoned us for that dame,” the second man grumbled sourly under his breath.

The first man crossed his arms and nodded his head. “Yeah, Cat sure was a looker,” he eyed his companion wickedly. “I’d rather have ended up with her too than deal with your ugly mug all these years.”

For a moment the two men started to shove each other before Jason finally got tired of their antics.

“So you knew my parents?”

“Sure did,” the man puffed up proudly, “And I can tell you’re his kid.”

“Yeah, you look just like Willis,” the shorter man snickered before blinking back at Jason with perplexity. “Minus the ginger locks, though I would have sworn you two had the same color hair when I saw you as a babe.”

“So how are things going with those two?” The taller man asked, but before Jason could answer, the man continued to ramble off. “Knowing Willy, he screwed it all up. Willy always knew how to mess up a good thing.”

“Yeah, I still wonder how he managed to sucker Catherine into falling for him,” the second man laughed. “Damn Willis and his good looks.”

“Are you sure you two were his friends?” Jason frowned. Even though he was never fond of his father, he was almost feeling sorry for the guy.

“We never said we were his friends. We were just mates. Fellow gang members.” The man’s smile darkened. “Speaking of which, seeing as how you’re Willis’ boy, maybe we wouldn’t mind cutting you in on a little deal.”

“Yeah, Mr. Security man,” the other man grinned. “So, how about you let us sneak by. We noticed this town is a bit preoccupied at the moment with their little festival, I doubt they will notice if we slip into their treasury. We’ll make it worth your while.”

“Piss off,” Jason snorted. He wasn’t even the least bit interested in the half-baked scheme these two idiots had concocted. 

The man’s face twisted with rage. “Oh, so that’s how it’s gonna be? You think you’re better than us just because you got a job with a little bit of pull?”

Jason rolled his eyes which only raised the man’s fury.

“As far as I can tell, you’re just another no good Todd, just like your worthless old man!”

“Yeah, that’s why his first lady ran off on him for someone better,” the second man added. “And I bet your mom did the same.”

“Yeah, if she knew what was good for her, not unless she somehow managed to get dragged down with him.”

Something in the pit of Jason’s chest stirred.

“Eventually everyone looks pasts Willis’ looks and sees him for the nobody he really is!” the man continued to sneer. “That guy was such a loser, and I bet you are too. No Todd ever amounted to anything!” 

“YOU’RE WRONG!” Jason thundered, surprised when he heard the intensity in his own voice.

Both men looked at him wide eyed, and Jason had to take a minute to recollect himself.

He gritted his fangs not even caring if either man saw them. “I’m _nothing_ like that man. I’ll _never_ end up like him.”

The man chuckled and started to walk away. “Yeah, you keep telling yourself that kid, but one day you’ll see.” 

“Yeah,” his partner snickered while following behind him. “You Todds are all the same.”

**************************************************

_‘No! It’s not true. I’m not going to let things end like they did with my parents. I’m better than that man and what Dick and I have is real!’_

After his encounter with the men, Jason abandoned his post and ran straight to their room. When Dick wasn’t there, he headed to the bar where the vampire worked.”

_‘I won’t lose Dick…not like my mom…’_

Jason burst through the tavern doors. “Dick?” He sniffed the air and his eyes darted across the room frantically, but he couldn’t make out any bit of Dick’s presence.

“Hey, where’s your new kid?” Jason asked when he locked eyes with the owner.

“Oh boy, not another one of Richard’s followers,” the man sighed with annoyance. “Look buddy, I’ll tell you just like I told all the others. Dick left town.”

Jason’s heart stopped. “What?”

The owner shrugged. “Yeah, not sure when or if he’s coming back either. He just bought my horse from me and took off.”

“No…” Jason chocked before tearing out the pub. “It can’t be! Dick!”

Jason dashed down the city streets blindly. His thoughts were a complete flurry as he ran with no direction.

_‘I’m sorry Dick, I didn’t mean what I said…’_

Eventually Jason reached the edge of town and nearly collapsed against a nearby tree while he struggled to catch his breath.

_‘…I can’t feel his presence anymore…Dick…did you really leave me?’_

No matter how much he gagged for air, it still wasn’t enough. The tight feeling in Jason’s chest was twisting up inside his throat.

_‘I knew it…that you would finally get tired of me…’_

Jason felt his vision blur.

_‘Can I really blame him though? After all…I’m just another worthless Todd…’_

He let out a sad laugh and shook his head with resignation. “Well, I guess if that’s all I’m ever going to amount to…” his smile twisted. “I should at least get that right.”

End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, well, I hope that gave people better insight on Jason’s feelings. I think that the more he cares about someone, the more severe his reaction is when he feels betrayed...Also, his mentality and self-esteem was hanging on by a thread, and Dick was his life line. 
> 
> Argghh, such failure to communicate! I know I’m writing it, but stuff like this happens all the time (well minus the vampire and supernatural stuff). Then again, it’s easy for people to just say “talk it out,” but then we tend to forget emotions have a way of taking over our reason and rationale. It’s the wonderful and terrible part of being human!
> 
> Alright, well enough of my two cents. I hope everyone was entertained by this little arc. I was going to say words such as “liked” or “enjoyed” but this chapter was kind of depressing, so the best I can hope for is that you were entertained (Are you not entertained?! lol).
> 
> Next chapter might not be out as soon as usual. I actually got my copy of the Batman TellTale game, and I get obsessed when I play games and can’t do anything else until I beat them, so I think I will be preoccupied with that. Time to enjoy the writings of people who know what the are actually doing, haha.
> 
> Okay, well thanks everyone for all the support. See you next chapter!
> 
> 09/16/2016


	37. Then and Now

“So I guess you heard the news about Westfield’s transfer to the prison at East Headquarters?”

She raised her brow to him. “Of course I did. Knowing what’s going on around the HA is my job.”

Her lips curled. “Now do you know the reason why?”

“No, not exactly,” Kal nodded.

“Parliament and the Order are coming.”

Her smile only widened when Kal’s eyes went large. “What?!”

“I’m sure my father will be briefing you about this soon,” Lois shrugged before further explaining. “Because of the war with France, funds have been low. Now Parliament is looking to make cuts.

As you know, the HA has always been under high scrutiny considering the Order has been around for so much longer. As soon as the Order’s budget started to get reduced, they wanted to throw heat the HA’s way claiming funds shouldn’t be going to separate organizations doing the same thing. Now they’re suggesting that the HA be assimilated into the Order.”

Kal’s forehead furrowed and his nose wrinkled.

“Yeah, but the Order hardly handles vampire cases. They’re too busy being the church and the empire’s holy crusaders. They hardly tend to any matters outside the mainland, and they never acted like they cared about the colonies before. Then again…” Kal’s expression went thoughtful. “I wonder if letting the HA fall into their hands might not be for the best. Then maybe we can finally root out all the corruption here.”

Lois snorted her skepticism. “Kal, no organization is without its flaws. Sometimes jumping out of a pot only land you in the pan.”

Kal let out a tired sigh and nodded his concession.

“Anyways,” Lois continued. “I think since Parliament and the Order are coming to Central to do an assessment, Luthor wants to hide as much of the HA’s dirty laundry as he possibly can. That’s why he is sending folks like Westfield to areas where Parliament and the Order aren’t even going to bother looking.”

“Such a crafty man,” Kal gritted.

However, his stewing was soon cut short when the door to Kal’s office suddenly flew open.

“Kal!” the young solider growled furiously.

“Kon?”

The dhampir’s eyes scanned the room, and he barely acknowledged Lois’ presence before storming over to Kal’s desk.

“Why didn’t you include me in tomorrow’s mission?!”

“Kon...” For a second Kal’s eyes met Lois’s gaze, and he gave the woman an admonished look before he redirected his attention back onto Kon.

His face turned stern and his voice dropped. “First Lieutenant, I’m in the middle of business right now.” 

“More like in the middle of a date,” Kon dryly laughed.

Lois gave Kon a sympathetic look when she saw Kal’s eyes light up. She knew where this was going.

Kal stood up from his seat and Kon slightly shrank under the dhampir’s domineering presence. 

“If you have concerns about any missions, I suggest you make a formal request for a meeting with me, _lieutenant_.”

For a second, Kon averted his eyes, before swallowing hard, and regathering his nerve.

“Oh, you don’t get to do that now Kal!” He snapped while trying to stand a little taller but still falling several inches short. “You don’t get to start acting like my commanding officer and not my overbearing brother when it’s convenient for you!”

“Well, if you want me to stop treating you like my brother and more like a solider, then maybe you shouldn’t come into my office unannounced with an _insubordinate_ attitude. We don’t talk down to our superior officers in the military I was trained in."

For a moment, the two dhampir’s just glared at each other, but it was Kon who ended up withdrawing.

“Fine. _Major_ , El,” Kon clenched in a strained voice. “I would like to talk to you about being included in tomorrow’s mission.”

“It’s not going to happen,” Kal instantly replied.

“But-”

“The orders were already handed out. This is just a simple transportation mission. We don’t need every one of our men working on this. Just one of our teams will be supporting Central with this.”

“If that’s the case, why are you going?” Kon asked with a bit more desperation.

“Because I was personally asked.”

Kon lowered his head and Kal could just see the boy’s dejection. 

“Listen, lieutenant…” Kal sighed while the tension left his face. “Listen, Kon. Sometimes as the commander of this squadron, there are certain things that need to be done that I can’t always explain. I just hope you can learn to trust me more as your leader and not always take my decisions as a personal slight against you.”

Kal walked around his desk and stopped in front of Kon.

“Kon, I more than already recognize your remarkable abilities and growing potential. You did a wonderful job back when we escorted Chairmen Luthor.” 

Kon slightly jolted when Kal placed a hand to his shoulder and his breath hitched when he looked up and saw the Kal’s soft expression.

“Don’t worry Kon. Your time will come. I know one day you will play a big part in shaping the HA, you just have to learn how to be patient. It’s actually a very important quality most leaders have to struggle with developing,” Kal lightly chuckled. “Believe me, I had to swallow my words and pride on more than one occasion to finally get to where I am today. We all have to pay our dues.”

Kal leaned in closer so Kon could get a better view of his pleading eyes.

“So please, Kon, just _trust_ that everything I do is only for your well being.”

“Kal…” Kon murmured before lowering his face shamefully towards the ground. “Commander, I’m sorry. Please forgive my insubordination.” He backed away and stood at attention. “Umm…if I may be dismissed…”

Kal nodded his approval. 

While still avoiding his eyes, Kon turned around but not before giving Lois a guilty look and mumbling. “Sorry, Lois…about what I said before…umm…goodbye.”

Lois just smiled and Kon slightly blushed and hurried out the office. Lois watched his full departure before turning to frown at Kal.

“Nice speech you gave there _commander_ , but you and I both know the real reason you didn’t include Kon in that mission.”

“Lois…” Kal groaned while preparing himself for the speech he’d already heard a million times.

“How much longer are you going to keep hiding the truth from your _brother_?”

“For as long as I need to,” Kal flatly answer back.

Lois made an impatient sound which forced Kal to elaborate.

“I just want Kon to have a normal life. I really didn’t even want him joining the HA. I wish he would have taken more after Ma and Pa. I really thought if he stayed with them, he would have eventually taken over the hospital, but he…”

“He’s more like you than in the obvious ways?” Lois finished.

Kal sighed tiredly and nodded.

“Still, if you were in his shoes, would you appreciate being lied to?

I mean, telling the kid that he was your long lost brother who had an accident that led to him losing his memories? There are just too many holes in that story not to have him eventually find out the truth.”

Lois looked at Kal with less scrutiny and more sincerity.

“Maybe it’s better you come clean before he finds out the hard way?”

Kal continued to fix his sights at the ground and replied “Maybe…but that’s not something I can think about right now.”

“You mean something you don’t _want_ to think about.”

Kal growled but caught himself before speaking his frustration.

“Lois….” He paused before turning his dismal gaze in her direction. “When I first took in Kon, he was out for weeks and wouldn’t wake up. I was so worried. I didn’t know what was wrong with him! I read every last one of Westfield’s notes trying to learn more about him, and then I found out about all the horrific things they did to him.”

Kal grimaced as the memories started to return. “They literally tortured him with their experimentation, and he ended up killing so many of his own brothers. They saw him as just some kind of an expendable lifeless weapon, and every time he got too out of hand for them to control, they messed with his head.”

Kal’s fingers twisted into a fist.

“I’m afraid if I reveal the truth to him, all those memories they suppressed will start to come back, and if they did…” his words started to break. “How exactly would he take it? Would he even be able to handle it?”

Lois couldn’t seem to find her voice and she looked back into Kal’s pain stricken eyes. He smiled at her weakly and started to pace the room.

“When he did finally wake up, he had no memory of what happened to him. Everything was blank. 

So I thought…I thought maybe that meant he could have a new beginning, a clean slate. That he could have the life he deserved and not the terrible one that was dealt to him against his will.”

He stopped and looked at Lois with honest question.

“So I ask you, Lois. If you were in my shoes, what would you have done?”

Lois let out a long breath before mumbling back.

“I guess I would be making the same sorry expression you are right now.” She blew at the hair in her face. “Why do things always have to be so complicated with you?”

“In any case,” Kal sighed. “I will be glad when Westfield is far from Central and out of Kon’s life. That’s why I wanted to personally see to it that his transfer goes well. Originally my team was asked to take on this mission, but I formally denied the request.”

“Oh boy, I bet my dad wasn’t happy about that,” Lois chuckled.

Kal looked at her with just as much discomfort. “Not so much, but I really didn’t want Kon anywhere near Westfield, and if we took on the request, our entire squadron would have been deployed, including Kon.”

“Well, there goes your chance of winning the General’s favor again.”

Kal shrugged. “It’s okay. I don’t care so much about that. I care more about Kon than my reputation. Luckily commander Free accepted the request in my place…”

“Commander Free?” Lois’s face lit up. “You mean Barda Free of The Valkyrie Fury division?” 

Kal looked at Lois strangely and nodded. He’d seen this expression several times before, the face of complete fanatical admiration, but never before had Lois directed it at him. Not that she really was right now either. Instead she was dreamily looking off into space.

“No offense Kal, as great as the SO is, you don’t even come close to comparing to the Valkyrie Unit. I mean, they are an all female squadron, so of course they know how to get things done a little better than most.”

“Not sure if I agree with that sentiment entirely,” Kal muttered back dryly. “But I will admit Colonel Free is a much more competent leader than me.”

“Hey now, Kal,” Lois laughed while patting his back and winking. “Don’t sell yourself so short. That’s my job.”

****************************************

“Kal?” A familiar voice called back.

When the dhampir turned around he immediately recognized the bushel of red hair.

“Jimmy?”

Emerald eyes sparkled with realization. “It _is_ you!” He raced up and hugged him. “KAL!”

“Jimmy!” Kal laughed and returned the embrace. “What are you doing here?”

Jimmy’s chest swelled and he grinned widely. “I recently got promoted and transferred to Central!”

“Really?” Kal’s face slightly dropped to concern. “So you aren’t in the South region with Ma and Pa anymore?”

“No, but now I finally get to be where the real action is!” 

Jimmy’s smile crumpled. “I mean, when I first joined the academy, I tried my hardiest to join your squadron. Unfortunately my scores didn’t even come close to being considered. Instead, they sent me to the boonies.”

“But you were closer to Ma and Pa...”

“Yeah, but I wanted to be closer to you!”

Jimmy’s voice and eyes softened. “Kal, I’ll never forget what you did for me and the other kids at the hospital. You saved our lives! I really look up to you, and I just hope one day I can become half the solider you are.”

“Jimmy…”

“OLSEN!” An enraged voice bellowed from down the street. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Uh oh,” Jimmy groaned.

“Is this any kind of way to act around a superior officer?” the older man asked when he finally approached the pair. “I didn’t even see you salute major…” he glanced at Kal’s uniform and gasped. “Major _El_?”

His eyes enlarged and his mouth dropped before he was pointing and shouting. “You’re the head of the Special Operations Unit?!”

He quickly stood at attention and saluted Kal.

“Sir!”

Kal saluted him back and then made a motion for him to stand down. “First Sergeant, it’s okay. Olsen and I actually know each other very well,” his smile deepened. “We’re family.”

“Kal…” Jimmy murmured.

“R-really?” The man stammered.

“Judging from your insignia, you two are part of the 35th combat unit?” Kal asked.

“Y-yes.”

“Great,” Kal smiled. “It looks like our teams will be deployed together during this transport mission. I really look forward to working with you.”

The sergeant blushed and averted his eyes. “N-no, sir. The honor is all mine…”

“Okay, well, I need to speak with your squad leader,” Kal nodded before walking away. “Maybe we can catch up some more, Jim- er Sgt. Olsen.”

“Sure!” Jimmy waved back before turning back towards his superior who now had a sparkle in his eyes.

“You never told me you knew Major El. Do you think you can get him to sign one of my patches?”

**********************************************************

Kal approached the carriage and frowned. Unlike the other prisoners that were being transported together, this cart held only one man.

Two hands dangled from the window, and the chains around his wrist curled up around the bars where he rested them.

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t the perfect specimen,” the man smirked when he instantly recognized the dhampir. “It’s been awhile Kal-El.”

“Westfield,” Kal clenched back. “I hope you’ve taken all this time to reflect on your actions.”

“Oh yes, I most certainly have,” the man chuckled wryly. “Now I know where I went wrong with Specimen 13. Next time-”

“There’s nothing wrong with Kon,” Kal immediately snapped. “And there won’t be a next time for you either!”

“Kon?” Westfield blinked before his mouth twisted with realization. “So you named _it_.” 

“Listen here you! Kon is not an _it_ and he is no longer your tool. So why don’t you think about that while you rot!”

“Hmm,” Westfield mumbled before leaning back into his cell. “Yes, I wonder how much longer that will be for?”

Kal narrowed his eyes and glared. “What did you say?”

Westfield let out a trite sound and smiled. “No matter how hard any society tries to fight it, progress always wins. For centuries monsters have walked the Earth, but in the end, human beings always prevail.

You yourself are just another obsolete creature, and that is why your race slowly fades from the pages of history. Why else do you think so few dhampirs are born each year?”

Westfield paused but when Kal made no attempt to answer, the man continued on with his rant.

“The obvious truth is human beings are indeed the superior race. So much so, even our genes triumph over yours, but don’t worry,” Westfield laughed. “We will put your kind’s short existence to good use.”

“I don’t have any idea what you are up to,” Kal growled. “Or think you're planning, but whatever it is, I will always be here to stop you.”

“I certainly hope so,” Westfield chuckled. “I can’t have a perfect specimen like you getting too far from me or dying. You are very important to me Kal El.”

*********************************************************

“Commander Free.”

“So you're the Major El I’ve heard so much about?” A lively voice chimed the moment Kal entered the room. 

“It’s an honor to finally meet you,” Kal nodded with a slight bow.

“Same here!” the woman smiled. “For such a new Unit, the SO sure has made quite a name for itself, thanks to you I’m sure,” she nudged Kal in the ribs. “I hear you have some pretty interesting skills. I would love to spar with you one day.”

“Oh…umm…” Kal mumbled nervously. He’d heard many rumors about Commander Free’s fighting spirit, but he had no idea she was this direct.

The commander laughed at Kal’s paling expression. “I’ve fought my fair share of purebloods before, but never any S class dhampirs. I would love to have one in my squadron, but for some reason, not many female dhampirs join combat units. Though I hear you have a pretty formidable one yourself.”

Now Kal looked even more anxious resulting in Barda laughing out even more vigorously. 

“Don’t worry El. I don’t plan to snatch your girl up from you… _yet_. In any case, let’s take care of the details for transferring these guys.”

********************************************************

Kal let out an exasperated breath and exited the building.

Colonel Free was nothing at all like he expected. Though she was much more boisterous than he expected, she was still a shrewd woman and a remarkable tactician. Just being in her presence had been both physically and mentally taxing. She was definitely an intimidating person but at the same time a pretty down to Earth commander.

Kal really hoped one day he could be somebody as impressive as her.

“Colonel Free has her sights set on your squad leader. You better watch out.”

Kal’s face perked up and he felt his heart skip. How many years had passed since he heard this voice?

“Lana!”

“Hello, Kal, ” the woman gently smiled. “It’s been a long time.”

“Lana!” Kal beamed as he approached the red-head with his arm stretched out but hesitated. “When I heard we were meeting up with the Valkyrie Unit, I really hoped I’d get to see you again.”

Recognizing his apprehension she closed the space between them and completed the hug. “Same here, Kal!”

She eventually pulled away, and there was a light hue of pink covering her cheeks and her eyes were glassy.

“Wow, Kal, you sure have done some amazing things with your career. Pete and I always knew you would.”

“Lana…” Kal murmured dimly. He hadn’t heard that name in over a decade.

“Kal, I’m so sorry we lost contact with each other all these years!” Lana immediately blurted before Kal could even respond. “I know you sent me so many letters, and I thought so many times about writing you back, but I…”

She lowered her face and lost her words.

“It’s okay,” Kal reassured. “I understand.”

She let out a soft sound. “I think though, you and I have both been working hard.”

“Yeah,” Kal mumbled back.

“We just have to do all this extra work so we can pick up Pete’s slack, but that was just the way he always was,” she laughed.

Kal shook his head and smiled reminiscently. Though his heart felt a little heavy the only memories he could recall were light.

Lana grabbed onto Kals sleeve tightly, her hand shaking while she still continued to avoid his eyes. “Kal, I want you to know I never blamed you for what happened, and I’m really proud of you. I know sometimes it’s tough trying to keep our heads up in organization, but that doesn’t mean we can give up.”

Kal brought his hand over hers. “Yes, you’re right. I will continue to work hard. I’ll make sure Pete’s wishes all come true.” 

Lana clasped Kal’s hand and squeezed it. “I know you will Kal!” 

Kal deepened the hold. “Thanks Lana…”

***********************************************************

“Well, I guess we’ll be heading back to Central in the morning,” the squad leader yawned. “Things should be fine now that the Valkyrie have taken over, not that we ever had to worry since the SO covered us this far.”

He laughed before looking at Kal expectantly.

“Major, after dinner some of the men are going to head into town for drinks. Would you like to join us?”

Kal smiled back. “Mmm, maybe a bit later.”

The man shrugged. “Ah, I see. Well, we hope to see you there.”

Kal just nodded and watched the man leave.

Usually Kal would have joined his men, but tonight he had a lot on his mind and decided he would take a walk and clear his head. 

It was surprising how much his past had been catching up to him today, first Jimmy, then Westfield, and now Lana. A lot had happened to him over the past several years. So much of his life had changed and shaped him into the man he was today. 

It was kind of surreal thinking back on the person he used to be. Just another ignorant HA tool. His life had been so simple back then. The only thing he had to do was follow orders and be a good solider, but now his eyes were finally opened, and surprisingly he felt like his path was more clear.

At what point had it all turned out this way?

_‘Bruce…’_

Just as his mind began to wander into waters he didn’t want to row, Kal felt an ominous premonition shudder down his spine.

“This feeling…” he quickly turned in the direction his hairs were now standing and all his senses spiked. 

_‘Isn’t that the direction the Valkyrie just went?’_

He started to race towards the presence. “Something’s not right!”

Kal was nearly out of breath when he made his way to the top of a hill overlooking the road.

His eyes then widened when he noticed the dark wall of black energy just a few miles ahead of them. 

_‘The Valkyrie are headed straight towards that Shadow barrier! I have to warn them!’_

He frantically searched the terrain.

 _‘I’ll never catch up to them on time, but maybe…’_ He saw a dried out river that cut across the road, and instantly dashed towards. _'If I cut them off…’_

Kal thought about heading back to camp to get reinforcements, but he knew he didn’t have any time to spare. He would have to run at full speed to beat the Valkyrie to the barrier.

It was a pretty bad risk he was taking, but if he confronted the creator of the barrier, he could have it disabled before the Valkyrie fell into its trap.

“I know you’re out here!” Kal shouted while dashing straight through the barrier and stopping a few feet inside it. “Whatever you have planned, you mine as well just give up! I’ve already seen through your tricks.”

“Hmm,” a voice echoed from every direction.

Kal felt his heart instantly drop when he heard it. Even though it was much deeper than he remembered, Kal could never forget the sound that made his soul shake.

“The Valkyrie don’t have any dhampirs in their unit…” the figure cursed before finally stepping out of the shadows. “This all should’ve been so easy…”

The pureblood frowned. “But once again, you show up to ruin my plans, Kal.”

To Be Continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah! Reunited again! 
> 
> I know this chapter was pretty uneventful till the end, but I just wanted to do some more setup that seems unimportant now, but won’t be later.
> 
> Honestly, this story has gotten A LOT longer then I first planned. I guess if I hadn’t added all those Robins, it would probably be over already, but I just really had to have them! Oh well, I hope people still enjoyed their addition, even if it did make this story substantially longer. I mean, I still haven’t even introduced Damian!
> 
> Well, gears are going to switch over into the Superbat direction for some chapters now. There were things I really feel like should have been done during their last meeting, but the place and situation where they met made it very unlikely. Also, this time Kal is a little less lovesick over Bruce. He’s pretty upset with him (not that I can blame him). Maybe this meet up will be more like what everyone expected the last one to be?
> 
> Well, I don’t want to give away too much but I will definitely say there is some dialogue between them that I have been itching to write for months now! As slow as this story seems for you, it is so much worst for me. I know how things are going to end up, and I just can’t wait to share! Sometimes it’s painful since I just want to skip to all the good stuff, lol.
> 
> In any case, thanks again to everyone who is still sticking with this story. You’re encouragement means so much when writing something long like this! I WILL finish for everyone’s sake (me, you, and the characters, haha).
> 
> 9/29/2016


	38. Wild Card

Dick had seen many unsettling things in his life, especially after meeting Bruce, but when he walked into the room, he nearly gagged and lurched from the smell and sights he was experiencing.

“Oh god…this is terrible, what is this?”

Bruce was kneeling down examining something on the ground.

“Just another message,” he calmly replied before standing up to face the vampire who now had a hand covering his mouth and nose.

“Do you remember the vampire we were investigating back when we first met Jason? Remember the special clues he would leave behind?”

“Yeah, he would always leave you messages written in the blood of his victims, but it was never anything _this_ disturbing. I mean…” Dick shuddered while eyeing the blood and entrails strung around them. “The entire room?”

“Yes, over the years the size of his messages started to get larger and larger, but they all had one thing in common.” 

“Yeah I remember,” Dick answered. “It was always a line from Hamlet’s famous speech. Act three, scene one... _To be or not to be_ …”

Bruce merely nodded. “Well with each incident I discovered the message itself got larger, and not just the size of the letters.”

“Oh my god,” Dick gasped. “He adds a line for each murder?”

“Yes, and now he’s almost reached the end of the scene…”

Dick’s eyes widened. “What do you think is going to happen when he does?

“I don’t know,” Bruce honestly answered.

“After Jason willing destroyed that evidence, I knew it was a step in the right direction for him. That he was finally starting to think about other things besides revenge. That maybe he could have a life that meant something more worthwhile. That maybe I finally pulled him out of his darkness...”

“Bruce…” Dick murmured while watching Bruce’s face darken.

“In any case, after that, I backed off my efforts towards pursuing this vampire. Even though I still knew he was out there. At the time, his attacks weren’t very frequent, just a few instances every several months or so.

I knew he was a problem I would eventually have to deal with, but I didn’t want Jason getting involved with the case. I didn’t want him going back down that path again. So I just secretly investigated things on my own, but I didn’t put much effort into it when you two were living with me.”

Bruce’s voice dropped.

“But after you both left, that changed. Those vampires you fought, the ones that were involved with Jason almost dying, I went after them. _All_ of them.”

“You did?” Dick blinked back.

Bruce narrowed his eyes and nodded.

“One by one, I hunted them down, and with every one I spoke with, I was able to gather more and more information.

I found out they were part of a group known as the Royal Flush Gang. Each member named after a different card suite. Ace, King, Queen, Jack, and Ten. 

Though they were all part of a collective gang, none of these five members ever claimed leadership. They told me there was a sixth person in charge, a nameless vampire they referred to as their wild card member.”

“So like their Joker?” Dick suggested.

“Tim started to call him that as well,” Bruce slightly mused.

“Of the five I caught, I never found this _Joker_ , and part of me wanted to believe he wasn’t even real. Then again, I was only able to find those five because I remembered their scents, but their leader was someone I’d never come into contact with.”

Bruce brushed his fingers against a nearby wall and sighed. 

“I almost believed he was just made up until one of the members told me this.”

Bruce clenched the hand into a fist and gritted.

“He told me what happened to you and Jason that night was not a coincidence. That the Royal Flush members had been tasked by Joker to kill you and Jason.”

“What?!” Dick exclaimed.

Now Bruce’s fangs were showing, and he continued to explain through a painfully subdued voice.

“Apparently their boss was upset with you two. He said ever since Jason showed up, I'd become distracted and forgotten all about my mission. That he wished he’d killed the boy along with the father…”

Bruce turned to face Dick and the vampire took a step back when he saw the angry glow in Bruce’s eyes. 

“And that’s when I realized, this Joker character and the serial vampire I’d been pursuing, they are one and the same,” Bruce’s fist was shaking. “If only I hadn’t stopped looking for him, then maybe Jason…”

“Bruce, what’s done is done,” Dick immediately defended. “You did what was right at the time.”

“Sometimes I wonder…” Bruce trailed with a faint look of regret.

Eventually he stopped trembling and his features fell back to a stalwart shape.

“But there is more to this story. Those vampires you and Jason fought, you had quite some difficulty subduing them?”

Now Dick was the one making a frustrated face.

“Yeah, they weren’t like any of the vampires I fought before, and I remember beating gangs of vampires with twice as many members.”

“Yes, I will admit, even when I went after them, I had my own difficulties,” Bruce agreed. “The higher up I got in the suite, the more difficulty I had defeating them.”

Bruce crossed his arms and titled his head forward. Dick knew this meant that the pureblood was about to go into a lengthy explanation.

“As you are already aware, not all vampires are created equally. Purebloods, of course, have the greatest abilities. Then there are vampires that the humans have identified as _high level_. Typically they are sublords of pureblood domains, and they belong to old wealthy families who've been around for centuries."

"This is partly due to the fact that their blood is closer to being pure, and there isn’t a lot of mixing of their blueblood with lesser vampires. These families usually only marry other families of their kind in order to keep their bloodlines pure. Due to this, there aren’t many who can surpass the power of a high-level sublord with a few exceptions; humans who have been turned by a pureblood or vampires who've formed a blood servant pact with one.”

Bruce glanced over at Dick to make sure the vampire was still paying attention. Even though Dick heard this explanation before when he was younger, he knew Bruce was getting to some kind of point.

“In the days of old, when the great wars between men and vampires were waging, several vampires formed these servant pacts with purebloods. More than likely those vampires are the same families today that make up all the high level aristocrat families.”

Bruce finally stopped looking at Dick and started to examine the blood on the walls again.

“History lesson aside, I believe the Royal Flush Gang members are all servants of this Joker character, and the fact they never turned berserk and have such high power levels must mean-”

“The Joker is a pureblood!” Dick blurted with disbelief. “So all this time, another pureblood has been running around your territory trying to take it over?”

“Actually,” Bruce eyes shrank and he stared pensively at the ground. “That is something I am not certain of. His motivations still remain unclear. If he wanted to claim this territory, he could have easily done it when I was away. Also, why has he never confronted me first hand?”

“Well, Bruce,” Dick half laughed. “There aren’t many vampires or purebloods that would confront a Wayne directly.”

“Perhaps,” Bruce shrugged. “But I feel like there is something more to it than that. Also, the thing about this case that bothers me most is the trail of berserk vampires. Even Jason’s father was a victim of this gang.”

“Well, maybe the Joker’s members were trying to turn humans just to leave you some kind of message?” Dick suggested.

Bruce shook his head. “I thought so too, but when I asked the members, they said they were not the ones who were responsible. They just kept going on about how those berserk vampires were _unworthy_.”

His eyes dimmed. “I wish I knew what he was up to…”

“Well, why don’t we find his gang members again and ask them better questions?” Dick suggestively smirked.

“I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“They’re all dead.”

Dick’s face paled. “Bruce, I know you were angry about what happened to me and Jason, but you didn’t-”

“No,” Bruce quickly explained. “I didn’t kill any of them,” his fangs clenched. “Though I seriously considered it....”

He let out a controlled breath and his voice calmed.

“After questioning them, I exiled the gang members from this domain, but in the end, they all turned up dead and found mutilated around my territory in the same manner as these victims.”

“The Joker killed them?”

“Yes, but over the years, Tim and I have met up with more Royal Flush members.”

“There are more of them?” Dick asked.

Bruce’s brow furrowed. “It would seem that this Joker found replacement servants…”

He shook his head. “In any case,” the pureblood sighed. “Finding this man has become one of my top priorities now. With the reappearance of Bruce Wayne, the HA and League have finally backed off their presence in this territory so I no longer have to divide my time between keeping them at bay and searching for this figure.”

“I was wondering why you suddenly resurfaced liked that,” Dick mumbled more to himself.

“Yes, it was something I should have done a long time ago, but I…” Bruce lowered his eyes with a guilty expression. “I was content with the way my life was back when it was the three of us, so much so…maybe the Joker was right. Perhaps I did lose sight of my objectives.”

“Bruce, it’s okay for you to be happy,” Dick assured.

“No, it’s not,” Bruce frankly countered. “Not as long as there are threats like the Joker out there. Not as long as the HA, Court, and League are still around.”

“Bruce…”

“I won’t rest until I complete my mission,” Bruce growled furiously. “I can’t…I won’t die until I do.”

************************************************************

As soon as Bruce and Dick entered the cave, they were immediately intercepted by a anxious looking Tim. “Bruce! I have some really important news!”

“Tim?”

“I went back to my home at Central to gather intel like I usually do, and that’s when I found out they're transferring Director Westfield to a facility at Eastern Headquarters.”

His eyes widened with excitement. “Bruce, this is or chance to finally question Westfield!”

***********************************************************

“So the barrier has been set?”

“Yes,” the pureblood nodded. 

“Just like we’ve done before, Bruce will trap everyone within his shadow barrier, and I will use my sleep screens to incapacitate them,” Tim explained to Dick. “That should give Bruce enough time to capture Westfield for questioning.”

“Luckily the Valkyrie Unit doesn't have any dhampir members,” the boy added with a loose chuckle.

“Well, what if they are working with another division that does?” Dick asked while holding up one of the sleep screens and examining it against the moonlight.

“The Valkyries don’t work with other units unless it’s some kind of a battle situation, but it’s not like they really need to. They are even worse than the SO!” Tim exclaimed with a bit too much enthusiasm. 

“The leader of the VFD is supposed to be really strong. Out of all the generals that participated in the Reckoning, she is the one that took out the most purebloods, _single-handedly_ , and much like with the SO, all her soldiers are handpicked and trained by her. There aren’t many people who can beat a Valkyrie Fury in a one on one fight. It doesn’t matter if they are a vampire or a dhampir.”

“Well then, I certainly hope we don’t have to deal with any of them directly."

“If all goes well,” Tim nodded.

“I already think it will,” Dick suddenly chimed in. 

“Why is that?”

“Because that guy there just strolled into your barrier,” Dick answered while pointing down towards the soldier running into the black fog.

“What?!” Tim nearly shouted as everyone turned to look at the figure. “He must be a dhampir!”

“But he’s all alone, perhaps this is just a coincidence?” Dick hopefully suggested.

“No, that man…” Bruce bit down on his fangs and cursed lowly. “Damnit…”

“Bruce?”

“I’m not sure what is going on, but this plan has failed. Let’s retreat for now,” Bruce commanded while walking away.

“But Bruce, we may never get a chance like this again!” Tim pleaded.

“That guy doesn’t look so tough,” Dick chuckled darkly while unsheathing his claws. “I know we can take him.”

“That’s not what this is about!” Bruce suddenly snapped.

Both Dick and Tim looked at Bruce with a bit of surprise at the pureblood’s sudden outburst.

For a moment, Bruce looked a little shocked himself before he regained his composure and gritted lowly.

“The fact that he’s here already means that our intel of the situation is inaccurate. Who knows how many more of him there are, and we don’t want to get into a head on battle with those Valkyrie you mentioned either. Also, part of what makes my barrier so strong is its overall deception level. However, the moment that illusion is broken, it starts to weaken, and now I’m not sure how effective it will be.”

“I see…” Tim mumbled.

“Well, it’s too bad, but Bruce is right,” Dick sighed with resignation. “We better just get going.”

Tim nodded his concurrence.

After that, the three of them headed for the trees. As usual, Bruce took the lead and disappeared far ahead of them.

As he glided through the forest his mind started to whirl with a hundred thoughts.

_‘I wonder though…why is Kal here? Was he somehow able to perceive my location because of the barrier I created?’_

The pureblood stopped.

_‘This could be a problem for me in the future…’_

Bruce clenched his hand tightly and balled it into a fist.

_‘Kal back then, you and I connected in ways that were taboo to both our kind. I wonder if the repercussions of our actions will affect my future plans…also I cannot forget about the new abilities you exhibited back when we last met.’_

Bruce suddenly turned around and started to race back towards the barrier.

_‘Perhaps I should find out the answers to these questions before it’s too late…’_

***********************************************************

“I know you’re out here!” Kal shouted angrily into the dark. “Whatever you have planned, you mine as well just give it up! I’ve already seen through your tricks.”

For a moment, Bruce debated on how he was going to confront Kal. Should he approach the dhampir as the Dark Knight, or as Bruce Wayne? Which character could he use to manipulate the answers he needed from the man?

Bruce shook his head. Unfortunately he knew the obvious choice was the one he least liked.

“Hmm, the Valkyrie don’t have any dhampirs in their unit…” Bruce echoed against his barrier so that he could test whether Kal could perceive his location. 

Though he looked a bit disoriented the dhampir looked straight into the darkness and in the direction Bruce was hiding. 

The vampire let out a defeated sigh. Just as he feared, there was no fooling Kal.

“This all should’ve been so easy…” the pureblood growled with annoyance while finally stepping out of the shadows. “But once again, you show up to ruin my plans, Kal.”

To Be Continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ughh, sorry everyone, but I really decided later this would be the perfect place to insert some of the Joker stuff that will be coming up that is going to be really important later on (I was having a hard time finding a place for it). So I didn’t get a chance to get to the good parts like I wanted.
> 
> To make up for it, I spent most of last night and today after work finishing this chapter so I could update early. That way I can release two chapters this week instead of one.
> 
> I am already halfway through chapter 39! I hope to have it finished so I can release it around the time I usually update this fic. I am really super excited though about it, so I don’t think I will have any issues releasing it on time. Superbat moments always get me excited :D
> 
> Alright, well thanks for being patient, and I know it doesn’t seem worthwhile now, but Joker’s part in this story is very important to the main plot. His level of chaos is going to affect a lot of different groups in this story (as typical of Mr. J), so it’s time I start building his story now.
> 
> Well, see everyone next chapter! I hope it will be worth the wait :)
> 
> 10/05/2016


	39. Long Kiss Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so excited to share this chapter, I was working double time. I hope everyone enjoys it :)

It wasn’t like the first time they met, or even the time they were reunited. 

No chest pain or a fluttering of the heart. Not even that tiny little ache the dhampir used to feel at the mere thought of the vampire’s name. Instead, there was just a deep empty feeling of nothing.

“So it _is_ you, Bruce,” Kal replied as he watched Bruce stalk carefully towards him.

The pureblood was still a substantial distance away, but Kal could see the tension in the vampire’s movements. All signs of Bruce’s complete lack of trust. As if at any moment the pureblood would either pounce on him or flee.

“Yes, though I wonder, why it is you're all the way out here?” Bruce questioned while still cautiously making his way closer.

“I’d like to wonder the same thing about you,” Kal countered.

“Did you track me?”

“Track you?!” Kal incredulously balked. “You think I was going out of my way to actually find you?”

Bruce’s eyes slightly changed to a curious shape. “So you weren’t?”

Kal let out an irritated sigh.

“Bruce, if you want to know whether I’m able to distinguish your presence from other vampires, then the answer is yes.” 

Kal’s voice started to soften. “You’re scent, you’re blood, I have it all memorized because those things remain the same no matter how much you’ve changed.”

“Still…” Kal trailed before flashing the pureblood a cold glare. “It’s not as though I was actually going out of my way to find you. I told you already before that I _never_ wanted to see you again.”

Bruce’s jaw tightened when he caught the bitter undertone.

“However,” Kal added. “Regardless of my own personal feelings, when it comes to protecting the members of my organization, I will jump through Hell for them. Even if the _devil_ I have to face is _you_.”

“I see,” Bruce replied with an unchanged expression. “So then you just happened to be nearby when you sensed my barrier. This was just a matter of bad luck on my part.”

The pureblood started to walk away. Now that Kal had confirmed his suspicions, there was no longer any need for him to be there. Also, judging from the hostile attitude, he knew Kal probably wouldn’t want tell him more.

“Bruce,” Kal called out. “Why are you here? What are you planning?”

Against his better judgement, Bruce stopped and replied. “Why should I tell you?”

“Because then I will tell you the things you want to know.”

Bruce let out a dry laugh. “I don’t need anything from you.”

“Really, so then you didn’t come here to meet with Westfield?”

Bruce whirled back around. “You know about Westfield?”

At this point, Kal had a proud look on his face.

“Of course I do. Who do you think put him away?”

Bruce’s lips pierced together and he searched Kal’s eyes for any signs of deceit. When he saw nothing misleading being reflected back, he finally spoke.

“Okay, talk,” Bruce commanded.

“Wow, but you didn’t even ask nicely,” Kal jeered with feigned offense. “What happened to you Bruce? You used to be so sweet.”

“I have no idea which Bruce you are talking about,” the pureblood bit back. “I was never _sweet_.”

“Oh yeah, now that I think about it, you were always pretty demanding,” Kal chuckled loosely. “But at least you used to smile. Now you always seem…” he looked Bruce up and down. “ _Upset_.”

“I knew this was a waste of my time,” Bruce growled while flipping his cape and stomping away.

Kal let out an exasperated sigh and called out again.

“Look, Bruce. You and I don’t have to be enemies. I really do get the impression you and I are after the same things.”

“Oh?” Bruce teemed before turning back around and snapping. “And how would you know anything about me now? Do you have any idea what I had to endure all these years?”

“No, of course not,” Kal shrugged. “Don’t you remember? _You_ were the one who left _me_.”

For the first time that night, Kal saw Bruce’s eyes light up with something other than frustration. However, the flicker was brief, and in an instant Bruce was scowling and glaring at the dhampir again.

“Look Kal, if you have information for me, then I will gladly accept it, but I’m not about to beg you for it either.”

“Oh, so you’re okay with accepting information from your _enemy_ now?” Kal mocked.

Bruce smirked back grimly. “My enemy you might be, but a dishonest person you are not.”

“How would you know?” Kal scoffed. “You don’t know anything about me and what _I_ had to endure all these years. You aren’t the only one who’s changed.”

Bruce closed his eyes and sighed. “That might be true, but we are still what we are at our core and no amount of change will transform us into something we are not. You Kal have always been the _hero_ , and I have always been the _monster_.

“Bruce…” Kal mumbled before letting out a frustrated breath.

“Fine,” the dhampir grumbled. “I guess that’s about as nice as you’re going to ask, huh?”

Bruce didn’t answer and just looked at Kal expectantly.

Kal ruffled his fingers through his hair restlessly. He couldn’t decide what was more irritating. The fact that he couldn’t read Bruce at all, or the fact that Bruce could still see right through him.

Even now, while facing off against his former lover, the man who’d coldly abandoned him and shirked his feelings, Kal still felt the incessant need to help him.

Kal exhaled lowly and finally replied.

“As far as I understood, Cadmus was a department of our science and alchemy division that was given the task to produce super soldiers for the HA. Basically, they were looking for replacements for dhampirs because for some reason, less and less dhampirs with active genes are being born, and my population is slowly dwindling down to nothing. So the HA feared that once all the dhampirs died out, they would have no real defense against purebloods. In theory, this all sounded like a good idea, but the means to create these soldiers required a lot of,” Kal grimaced as he chose his words. “ _Unethical_ experimentation, something that most members of the HA didn’t agree with. So the Cadmus project was scrapped, or so the higher ups thought. A few members of the Committee along with the head of the S  & A division, director Westfield, took it upon themselves to continue on with the Cadmus experiments, and even created a secret laboratory.”

While he was talking Kal’s gaze started to drift. When he was done with his explanation, he looked back and saw a slightly slack jaw vampire gaping at him. 

“Kal, if you know all of this information, why have you not made it public? With this kind of evidence, surely you could make a case with your higher human government powers.”

“I…I can’t,” Kal stammered with a guilty expression. “I’ve been sworn to secrecy.”

“What!?” Bruce exclaimed angrily. “But I thought you wanted to put an end to the corruption going on in the HA. Don’t tell me you are so concerned with your status that you would-”

“Of course I’m not!” Kal snarled while slamming his hand against his thigh. “You think I give a damn about my rank and position?! Hell, if anyone ever found out I hid this information, I might go down with the rest of them!”

For a moment Bruce just looked at Kal with mild shock before he quietly replied. “Then I don’t understand…”

Kal’s eyes were now tightly closed and his fist was shaking. Eventually though, he started to calm down and lowly gritted. “They were going to kill him…”

“What?”

Kal reopened his lids revealing to Bruce glassy azure defeat. “If I told on them, they would have killed Kon.”

“Kon?” Bruce mumbled before his face lit up with realization. “Do you mean that young dhampir look alike of yours?

“Kon is not all that he seems to be,” Kal dimly answered. 

“Yes, even I can tell that,” Bruce snorted. “At first I thought he was your son, but his appearance, his very presence is much too similar to yours,” Bruce’s voice went thoughtful. “He actually looks exactly like you did on the day we first met, and I even mistook him for you…”

“Kon is a product of Cadmus,” Kal frankly answered. “The one and only successful soldier they were able to produce before Lois and I shut them down. A chimera made after my own image.”

“What?!” the vampire gasped. Now there was no doubting Bruce’s surprise. 

Kal crossed his arms and let out a heavy sigh. Usually just thinking about what happened at Cadmus upset the dhampir but having to talk about it was even more frustrating.

“Several years ago, when I was apprehended by the HA, they took samples from me and used them to create Kon.”

“Apprehended?” Bruce echoed with question.

“Yes Bruce,” Kal replied sourly. “What do you think happens to dhampirs who abandon their post to run away with vampires?”

Once again, Bruce didn’t answer and merely clenched his jaw.

“It was…” Kal’s face darkened as he debated on revealing his next thought. “Actually, it was the reason I disappeared for so long that time we were separated.”

“I see…” Bruce mumbled while looking down at the ground.

Kal didn’t seem to notice though and shook his head furiously. “Due to my carelessness, so many were made to suffer, and then someone as innocent as Kon was created,” He looked at Bruce with growing desperation.

“Bruce, Kon didn’t ask to be brought into this world, and then they were just going to throw him away so they could cover up their tracks! I couldn’t let that happen! Even though he wasn’t made by natural methods, that boy has a soul. I could just feel it and see it in his eyes."

"So that’s why…” Kal’s volume dropped back down as he shamefully lowered his head. “Even though I had a chance to put away all those crooked members, I couldn’t take it because I refuse to sacrifice anymore innocents lives at the hands of the HA, and that’s why,” Kal’s voice slightly faltered. “Even though I despise what this organization has become, I can’t just walk away. Even though I know Luthor only gave me this position as a means to control me, and has threatened to expose Kon, I will do everything in my power to fight back.”

Kal looked back up at Bruce with a renewed sense of determination. “I’m going to turn this all around on him and every last corrupt member.”

“Oh Kal,” Bruce chuckled wryly, his own royals glimmering with mock amusement. “Even after all these years, you still haven’t changed. You’re still the valiant hero who continues to sacrifice himself for everyone,” Bruce’s pupils went dark. “Even us soulless monsters…”

“Bruce…” Kal murmured when he heard the bitterness in Bruce’s words.

“But I suppose that was one of your better qualities,” Bruce sighed. “I’m glad that despite everything the HA has put you through, that feature has not been lost.”

“But Bruce, how is what I’m doing any less than what you do?” Kal interjected. “I’ve heard the stories. I know the real reason why the HA, Court, and League despise the Dark Knight. It’s not because you are the menace they claim you to be. It’s because they fear you, and what you stand for. A crusader for justice who fights for humans and vampires alike, someone who doesn’t play by their rules…someone they can’t control…” 

Kal went silent for a moment before speaking up again in a much softer voice. “So even though our methods are different, you and I are still the same.”

“No, you’re wrong. We are nothing alike!” Bruce snarled while stepped into Kal’s face. “I haven’t changed one bit. I’m still the same selfish vampire you always knew me to be. 

Bruce pointed at Kal.

You have taken on your crusade because you are ultimately a good person. Even when we first met, you were always someone who wanted nothing more than to help others. I, however, I don’t do what I do because I _want_ to do it, I do it because I _have_ to. Because it’s the only way I can atone for my sins, the only way those that are dead because of me can truly find their peace!”

“Bruce…” Kal whispered while looking solemnly away.

Bruce’s eyes flitted when he saw Kal’s sympathetic expression, but rather than let his frustration get the best of him, Bruce took a step back and let out dry laugh. 

“Fine, Kal,” Bruce smirked as he expertly covered up his agitation. “Because I see you aren’t the mere puppet that I believed you to be, I will share with you a little bit of knowledge as well.”

Just as Bruce hoped, when Kal heard these words, his face instantly transformed from injured to curious. 

“The HA and the Court are in cohorts with one another, and not just this faux alliance they pretend to have. Both the Cadmus and the Arkham projects are one and the same.”

“Akrham?” Kal echoed with obvious confusion.

“Yes,” Bruce nodded. “Many years ago, Director Westfield met with an Aristocrat vampire named Amadeus Arkham. During their meeting they exchanged research notes and judging from what you told me, I am certain now the nature of those notes involved methods for taking out purebloods.

This probably also accounts for all the recent technology that the HA has been producing that has been quite effective towards incapacitating vampires.”

“Well, the whole reason our Science and Alchemy department even exists is because of that,” Kal added. “But you’re right, about twelve or so years ago, there was a dramatic increase in the amount of new anti-vampire weapons being produced.”

“I suppose both the HA and the Court feel that if they are able to eliminate us purebloods from existence, then they can finally focus their attention on taking each other out,” Bruce mused thoughtfully before continuing on with his explanation.

“In any case, both sides are looking to produce soldiers that have skills on par with that of purebloods. However, information was not the only thing that was exchanged. There was also something else both sides needed that would make this feat possible.”

“You must be talking about the special blood then?” Kal asked.

“So it is true!” Bruce exclaimed.

“Well, I’m not certain, but when I read Westfields notes, he did mention obtaining a special sample of blood from Luthor. He claimed it belonged to the vampire progenitor and had been in his family’s possession for centuries. Whether this is true or not, this blood was used in several of the experiments Westfield conducted.”

“Then everything is connected as I believed…” Bruce gritted lowly.

“So this is why you wanted to confront Westfield?” 

Bruce looked and Kal and shook his head.

“Well, the Cadmus project is over now. Lois and I shut it down.”

“Is it?” Bruce asked though the question sounded more like a statement.

“Do you think the HA has given up just like that, especially after you allowed those responsible to get away with their acts?”

“I…” Suddenly Kal remembered Westfield’s words. “I don’t know…but I’m going to find out.”

“Yes, and that is what I had intended to do as well. That is until you came along and ruined all of my plans.” 

“Well, it’s not like I had any idea what you were planning!” Kal growled back defensively. “Maybe if you would have just taken up my offer to work together, I could have helped you-”

“No!” Bruce suddenly snapped back. “I don’t want to have anything to do with you, Kal!”

“Why?” Kal exclaimed. “You already basically said so yourself. You and I are not enemies!”

Bruce took in a sharp breath as though he were about to say something before quickly gritting his fangs together and withdrawing his gaze.

“Do you really hate me that much?”

Bruce’s bit down harder when he heard the hurt in Kal’s voice. 

“Bruce, I’m sorry about what happened all those years ago,” Kal fervently apologized. “I know back then, I wasn’t strong enough, but I’ve changed now. Just like you, I spent all these years trying to become an even better stronger man…someone with the strength to never lose any more of the important people in my life…”

Bruce felt a heat form in his chest, and quickly spat it out in the form of furious words.

“You think that’s what this is about!”

“Isn’t it?” Kal countered.

“You are so ignorant,” Bruce sneered with a laugh. 

“Only because you won’t even talk to me!” Kal shouted back.

Bruce felt his panic rise as Kal suddenly advanced on him. Every one of his senses told him to flee, but for some reason the vampire was trapped under Kal’s miserable gaze.

“All those years ago, you just left, without any explanation, and to this day, I still don’t understand why!” Kal growled while inching his way closer. “Bruce, I thought what you and I had was special, but maybe I was only kidding myself.”

Now Kal was only a few steps away, and Bruce knew he had to act fast. The pureblood tried to turn around, but the instant his eyes left Kal’s face he was caught roughly by the wrist. 

“Just tell me, Bruce,” Kal demanded as he squeezed Bruce’s hand so hard it would have bruised a normal human. “Just spare my feelings and tell me the truth!” The dhampir snarled with rising desperation. “Just let me know that I was being a naïve child back then. That none of it really mattered. That I was the only one who’d fallen in love!”

Bruce tugged on his arm with a halfhearted effort, but Kal refused to let go.

“Tell me, Bruce!” the dhampir all but shouted. “Just end this now. Just say I was another one of your passing fancies! Just another victim of Bruce Wayne’s lies!”

Bruce felt his jaw quiver and he tried to form the words, but no matter how much he wanted to, his mouth would not move. There were so many lies the vampire knew he could tell the man, but these were the words his heart would not allow.

“Just tell me the truth, Bruce” Kal chocked on the edge of a sob, his grip on Bruce’s wrist finally releasing but his head dropping to the vampire’s shoulder. 

“Please just say them so that I can finally move on with my life. Don’t you think you at least owe me that much after you _tricked_ me and _stole_ my heart…”

Kal’s last sentence barely formed into an audible whisper but Bruce heard is as clearly as he felt his heart shake.

“Kal…” Bruce sighed with a longing he could no longer hide. “Is that what you are wanting? Is that what it will take to finally end this thing between us?”

Kal’s eyes widened and he felt a tender caress brush against his face, and before he knew it, Bruce was cupping both his cheeks in his hands and forcing Kal to look into the his endless pools of blue.

“Do you want a proper farewell?” Bruce crooned before his fingers traced the dhampi’rs lips. “A long kiss goodbye?”

“Bruce…” Kal mumbled. 

“You’re right, Kal,” Bruce sighed dismally. “The way that I left wasn’t something a man like you deserved…”

He pulled away. “So now I will give you the sendoff you so rightfully earned.”

“B-bruce?” Kal stammered when the vampire suddenly grabbed his hand and brought it tight against is chest. He then smiled fiendishly at the dhampir, and for a moment, Kal saw remnants of the man he’d lost so many years ago.

“Carve your final farewells into this body of mine,” Bruce heaved while he slipped Kal’s fingers under the material of his shirt. “Use me to your heart’s content. Then when you’ve had your fill, we can finally end this thing between us.”

Kal jerked his hand away and frowned. “Bruce, this is not what I want.”

Bruce’s questionable smile deepened and he wrapped both arms around the dhampir’s neck while leaning in.

Kal tried to hold back a shiver but failed when he heard the vampire lilt in his ear.

“Well, this is all I am capable of offering you. This is the only way I know how to say goodbye…”

Kal knew what Bruce was up to. He knew that the vampire was only looking for the easy way out, and he knew if he fell for such a shallow provocation, he could never bring this matter up again. That he would never get to hear the answers he so rightfully sought. 

Then again, did Kal really want to hear them? What difference would they make now? Wasn’t he the one who was looking for the end, the way out? The thing that would smother and snuff that last bit of hope his heart so stubbornly held out for.

“So selfish…” Kal muttered as he wrapped his hands around the vampire’s waist.

“I believe we already established that fact…” Bruce chuckled faintly.

“Fine Bruce…” Kal sighed while resting their foreheads together. “If this is all you can give…” he tilted the pureblood’s chin forward. “Then this is what I’ll take…”

“Kal…” Bruce whispered before their lips finally met.

To Be Continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! Finally, sweet and tender Superbat moments. I waited so many chapters for this! 
> 
> It’s kind of sad how much both of them desperately want to give up on each other but can’t. They both know being together won’t work and is all wrong, but the heart wants what it wants. Such a tragic pair, these two…
> 
> We’ll see if Bruce’s plan to spend one last night with Kal will be enough (lol it won’t). Well, let me stop giving away the story, though I’m sure it’s obvious to everyone that these two will always be drawn to one another. It is their story after all. 
> 
> Guh, the dialogue in the next chapter is killing me worse than this one! I can’t wait to share it, but I am so slow when it comes to writing smut. I better get on it! Thanks again everyone for all the support. It's like fuel for my writing spirit, haha ^_^
> 
> 10/06/2016


	40. Save Tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What even is this chapter? I was going to say porn with angst, but I think it’s was more like angst with porn. If you are a sap for this kind of thing, by all means enjoy. I think I’m going to go off now to recover…
> 
> Sidenote: This chapter really made me think about the song "Save Tonight," by Eagle-Eye Cherry. I didn't intentionally write this chapter with this song in mind, but it made me think about it, and I guess I'll just title this chapter as so...

His breath hitched as he gulped down hard on the air inside his lungs. It was the only way to stifle back the moan threatening to escape his throat.

The fingers working his body were tender yet anxious and explored every inch of his raw being. Caressing and kneading him with a ravenous fervor like it was the last time this skin and these hands would ever meet, and that thought alone and this cruel reality only caused him to drive his nails deeper into the cold skin that rose a degree with every touch.

Lips deftly etched a trail from his chest down to his stomach. The vampire trembled when he felt the warmth and wetness dip inside his navel.

He felt rough fingers meet the curvature above his hips, steadying him in place and involuntarily arched into a heat that somehow worked its way through his skin and brewed a fire at the center of his core.

The pureblood’s lower muscles shook with need, and he tried to bring his legs together so he could get the friction he so desperately craved, but the weight of the dhampir’s body pinned them firmly in place.

Kal did not intend to take things fast. Instead he wanted to savor this body, this skin, this scent, memorize every scar and brandish them with kisses.

“Yo-you don’t have to treat me so gently,” Bruce stammered while somehow managing to find his voice beneath a shudder.

Kal looked up from the thigh he was kissing. “Why not?” 

Bruce swallowed hard when he met those deep blue royals. Though they were dimming with lust and want, the clear boundless adoration reflecting back at him was almost enough to shake the vampire to tears. 

Bruce turned his eyes away. He couldn’t bear to look at them any longer. He didn’t deserve to be seen in such a way. Instead he just breathed in deeply and sighed.

“Because this is your chance to repay me for all the slights I’ve caused you. To do whatever you want to me. I won’t…” Bruce slightly wavered. “I won’t fight against you…”

Kal just smiled sweetly and Bruce was almost certain the dhampir felt the shaking that tender look stirred inside his chest. 

“I know,” Kal whispered while brushing another wound with his lips. “That’s what you first told me.”

“Then why?” Bruce quivered as he shivered against the touch. “Why are you…”

He couldn’t finish saying it. Instead Bruce just closed his eyes and tried to focus on the ache inside his heart. It was the only thing that reminded him of all the sins he committed. The reason he had no right to truly relish this moment.

He wanted to be punished not cherished. Why couldn't Kal understand this?

Kal slid up Bruce’s body and replied quietly through the skin against his neck. “Because you said this was my opportunity to say goodbye.”

Kal inhaled deeply and held in Bruce’s scent for longer than a breath before letting out a long sigh and speaking.

“I know the Bruce I’m holding now is not the same one I fell in love with. I know you’ve changed…both of us have, but I…tonight is the night I get to say goodbye to the Bruce I loved.”

Kal paused for a moment and brought a warm palm against Bruce’s cold yet flush cheek.

“And _that_ Bruce, no matter what he would’ve done to me, I would have never been able to treat him in any way but this.”

Bruce wanted to protest, but the swelling in his chest had made its way into his throat. So instead, Bruce closed his eyes and tried to pretend he didn’t see the glassy look of sorrow shadowing Kal’s eyes.

Kal’s voice was unbearably smooth, and the sensations it was stirring inside him were starting to invade more than just the vampire’s ears.

“That Bruce I only wanted to treat kindly,” Kal lulled. 

“To hold gently,” Bruce shivered when he felt large arms wrap around him.

“To kiss tenderly,” their lips met for a brief but soft moment. 

Now the smoothness left his voice and Bruce heard a broken staccato take Kal’s words. He wanted so badly to open his eyes. To gaze and admire the face of the only person he ever loved in this way, but he could already see it clearly through Kal’s words. The tortured expression the man was making. The one that was liable to make Bruce’s resolve collapse entirely. So instead he squeezed his lids tighter and pressed his face against Kal’s form.

“And even if he told me that he no longer loved me,” Kal sighed. “I would never hate him back. Even if one day we had to part ways and say goodbye…I could only think to treat him like this because this is the only way I knew how to love _that_ Bruce.”

“Kal…” Bruce whispered before his voice choked on a sob. “You truly are the cruelest man I know.”

This was so much worse than the retribution he was expecting, but then again, in the most bitter of ways, this was the punishment he deserved.

Harsh words of anger and rage, to have his body bruised and thrashed beyond recognition, those were the kinds of things Bruce could handle, was able to prepare for, but not these loving words, these sweet caresses, this flood of emotions threatening to burst him apart. 

No matter how much he tried to harden it, to put a wall around his heart, to spend countless years hiding it away and raising his defenses, it still remained the part of him that he could never truly cure.

As though Kal had peered straight into his soul, the dhampir struck the vampire with the same swiftness and precision he always displayed.

It caused his chest to ache and his body to shiver. Bruce could feel his heart slowly crumble and the rest of his body fall along with it.

His muscles were shaking and it was hard just to breathe, but as he collapsed into the very despair he himself created, he felt strong hands brace him and hold him in place, supporting him but also delaying his escape.

“Fine then, Kal…” Bruce tremored back, though he cursed his voice for shaking as he spoke. “Then say your goodbyes the way you see fit. I won’t fight against you, and I hope this body of mine will relay those feelings to _that_ Bruce. Wherever his soul may lie…”

Kal brushed away the one stray tear that Bruce failed to keep at bay. “And you call me the cruel one?” He laughed sadly before placing a kiss in its place.

He could see what he was doing was tearing the vampire apart, the exact opposite of his intent. No matter how angry and heartbroken the pureblood left him, this was not the kind of thing he wanted to do.

The words that he said were the deepest of truths. He only wanted to relay to Bruce the feelings that were still left in his heart, but for some reason, the harder he tried to love him, the more pain he only caused.

Kal hugged Bruce flush to his body so that the vampire could hide away his face. Maybe then he wouldn’t have to try so hard to hold back his pained expression. Maybe then he didn’t have to feel the quiet shaking between their embrace as Bruce struggled to keep it all in.

Why did things have to end up this way? Why was it so hard to love and be loved back?

Maybe Kal should spare the vampire this pain? Then it wouldn’t have to hurt either of them so badly. Then again, that was not what this night was about. This was the last chance he had to let it all go. To finally say farewell and let loose all the love and all the pain they both desperately clung onto for so many years. So no matter how much it hurt, how much it ached, Kal would not hold back his words or his heart.

“Bruce…” Kal whispered quietly into the vampire’s ear, but the pureblood refused to respond. Instead he just held his breath and closed his eyes. Waiting and hoping that he would make it through this moment without completely falling apart.

Kal let out a miserable laugh. This wasn’t what he wanted at all. This wasn’t how he wanted things to end between them, but really what more could he expect? He’d pushed the vampire into a corner demanding answers knowing no matter what Bruce said, nothing would change. The lives that they lived now were too far apart from each other. There was no stepping back to the time and place where the two of them could be like they once were. He should have cherished those moments better, made them something a little more worthwhile.

So tonight, he wouldn’t make the same mistake. Now he would take this brief moment in time for everything it was worth so when he looked back there would be no lingering regret.

Kal peppered light kisses across Bruce’s face, his hands once again moving with precision while he explored every surface of the vampire’s body. 

He could feel Bruce’s spine shiver as he traced a line down his back, his muscles tightening when fingers grazed his hips. 

A low sound that could barely be heard escaped Bruce’s lips when he felt his thighs being spread apart and a hand run up them. All the heat that had appeared in the places Kal had touched him started to pool between his legs, and it took every fiber of Bruce’s being to keep from crying out his desire.

He shouldn’t be enjoying this so much. Tonight wasn’t about what he wanted, but what his body could offer up to Kal, to let the man touch and taste until he had his fill. He didn’t want the man focusing on catering to his own needs. Also, Bruce wasn’t sure what might be released if he were to finally unchain the longing he’d been holding back for so long.

When Kal finally worked his kisses into Bruce’s mouth, the vampire hardly put up a fight and just parted his lips and allowed the dhampir to invade his inner crevices.

Bruce couldn’t help but let out a gasp and take a hard gulp for air. The way he was confining himself had put an unbearable strain on his lungs, and Kal’s mouth was so greedy and ravenous, it'd taken the last bit of Bruce’s breath away.

Kal felt his frustration rise and he pulled away from their wanting kiss. Bruce’s unresponsiveness was starting to work his nerves. He could tell from the tension in his shoulders and the lines on his face that Bruce was trying to hold everything in, that the vampire was sequestering himself from any feelings of pleasure and gratification. That he was taking this encounter as some form of physical and emotional punishment.

This was not what Kal wanted. These were not the feelings he wanted to remember if this was to be their last time together. What could he do to make Bruce see that the last memory he wanted them to share as lovers was not something that would instill so much pain in the vampire’s heart. 

Bruce nearly jerked away when he felt teeth graze his throat. The crux of every vampire and even more so, a pureblood’s best hidden weakness.

It was then that he was roughly pulled into the dhampir’s lap and turned around so that his back was flush against Kal’s chest.

“I wonder, Bruce,” Kal hummed while dragging his tongue across the vampire’s neck. “When was the last time this place was touched?”

A strangled sound was the only answer Kal received. He would have to try harder to coerce Bruce to respond. Was force and brutality really the only things that would make Bruce move?

Another teasing nip followed and Kal felt claws finally release and dig into his thigh.

Bruce shuddered with anticipation when Kal nibbled on his ear and rumbled low into it. “After all these years, how many more besides me have tasted you in this way? Perhaps that _wife_ of yours?”

Bruce caught the bitter undertone and finally willed a foggy blue orb open and slightly leaned his head back so he could look into Kal’s face.

Kal nearly fell apart when he saw Bruce’s injured eyes and shamed expression.

“No, not her,” Bruce rasped back. “No one else… _only_ you…”

A deep guilt took Kal’s chest as he dropped his head down and kissed Bruce’s shoulder. “Then I guess you shouldn’t be kept waiting,” he mumbled before releasing his fangs and sinking into the vampire’s throat.

“AH!” Bruce cried out, his voice no longer able to contain itself as he violently jolted backwards into the touch.

His back arched to the point of strain, and then every one of his muscles locked and he was rendered paralyzed by Kal’s bite.

It was just as the dhampir remembered it. Just as bitter and just as sweet, a perfect echo to this entire hopeless encounter. A sinful act honeyed with crimson pleasure. 

Kal felt his throat burn when the thick copper fluid ran down his gullet. His veins on fire as Bruce’s syrupy venom mingled within him.

Bruce whined against Kal’s primal growl. He couldn’t move, he couldn’t speak, the only thing he could do was relish in the numbing ache that had his heart fluttering at an uncontrollable speed. A wave of pure pleasure overtook every one of his senses causing him to bear his own fangs and let lose a trickle of venom from his mouth.

Bruce knew Kal’s mind was gone as he greedily took in the vampire’s essence. Not many could keep their wits when they got the taste of a pureblood. The very reason such abominations were so deadly to every race. The way they lured in their victims with their alluring scent and taste, allowing them to gorge beyond the point of sanity was condemnable.

It was a thrilling yet sickening sensation to be devoured alive. Then again, if it was Kal, Bruce didn’t really mind. If he could, he would let the dhampir take every last part of him till nothing else remained. In the end, it really wouldn’t be such a bad way to go, and even if he could offer that much, it still wouldn’t be enough to repay the man for all his suffering.

Bruce’s head was now spinning and his vision felt dark. Just as Bruce feared, his influence had turned Kal into a ravenous beast, but that was the very nature of Bruce’s existence, to turn good men into monsters, to make everything black. This is why he had to flee from this man. This was the one person he refused to corrupt.

“ _Kaaal_ ,” Bruce pleaded with the last of his strength.

Kal heard the whine and it almost sounded surreal. It was then that he realized the steady rhythm he’d been listening to, the one that was gradually falling towards a resounding stop was actually the beat of Bruce’s heart.

“BRUCE!” Kal gasped when he suddenly awoke from his trance and pulled away.

The vampire was now limp in his arms and his already pale skin had turned frighteningly white.

“Ah,” Bruce trilled with his first honest smile of the night. No longer did he have the energy or will to deceive. Instead he just gazed up at Kal’s deep crimson eyes with specks of blue and sighed out contently. “Gorgeous…”

“Bruce, I’m sorry,” Kal cried while turning the vampire back around so that the two of them could embrace. “I just…please stop torturing yourself. How many times have I told you? When you’re with me, you don’t have to force yourself.”

Kal’s hold tightened. “I’m not such a weak man that I need you to protect us both...”

Bruce felt Kal’s warmth engulf him. He missed this heat. How many nights had gone by with him yearning for this man, to taste his skin and take in his scent?

“Bruce, you said I could have anything I wanted tonight? Well, the thing I want is you. All of you, everything you have to offer, everything good and everything ugly. If you can just give me that, then I promise not to ask for anything else. So please, stop holding back…”

Bruce’s eyes darkened when he heard these words. He then followed them up with a bitter laugh. 

“What a sad request. What a selfless gesture,” the vampire jeered.

“Mr. Hunter... _valiant knight_ ,” Bruce licked his fangs and whispered in Kal’s ear. “I will grant your wish.”

Kal hissed when he felt the vampire bite into his skin and dig his claws roughly into his back.

The bite was arousing and caused his body to tense, but being of dhampir descent, Kal wasn’t rendered helpless like the vampire had been. He only took a moment to savor in the sweet burn before his hands started to travel to the vampire’s waist.

He could hear the sound of Bruce’s racing pulse in time with his beat, the vampire lost in his own fervor as he hungrily lapped at Kal’s throat.

Bruce knew this would happen. That if he were to give into his desire, he would lose himself completely, but this was always the way things had been between them. Like a moth to flame, Bruce was drawn to Kal’s fiery spirit. Since the moment he first laid eyes on him, and every time he reached out to that flame, his wings would burn in the most beautiful way. 

“ _Haah_ ,” Bruce pulled his fangs away and moaned loudly. At some point Kal had skillfully wrapped his hands around the vampire’s fully hardened length, and drenched his fingers in the pureblood’s slick. 

Bruce brought a shaky hand to meet Kal’s wrist, but his mind wasn’t sure what to do when it finally got there. Was he trying to stop or encourage the man? Even at this slow pace, Bruce knew he wouldn’t last much longer as Kal continued to abuse him with each torturous stroke.

“It’s okay Bruce,” Kal cooed softly. “Let it all go.” 

Bruce was already exhausted from the strain of holding back, and Kal’s bass sounded so good against his ear.

In an instant the vampire was dropping his head against Kal’s shoulder and crying out. That deep tremor of the dhampir’s voice mixed with the pressure that was slowly building inside him was too much to contain. 

The vampire jolted when he felt his own hotness erupt messily between them, and Kal continued to milk the pureblood all the way through his release.

After he felt his trembling settle, Kal gently laid Bruce down on the ground. 

The Hunter’s cape which had been splayed out since the beginning of their affair was now soiled with blood, sweat, and several other sinful fluids. He knew he’d have to abandon it here when they were done, but it was such a shame he couldn’t keep it.

The way Bruce was sprawled out over it, fists braided in its fibers, his naked body glistening against the moonlight while he gazed up at the hunter with exhausted lust in his eyes was beyond seductive and immoral. This would definitely be an image the dhampir would remember every time he took in the scent through his cape, and this was the reason he knew it had to be left behind.

The dhampir continued to admire the beautiful creature below him until he heard a shaky voice that bordered on a plea. 

“ _Kal_ …”

__Kal’s smile deepened when he met Bruce’s lust clouded eyes. The vampire’s skin had returned to its normal color, but his cheeks were dusted with a light hue of red that perfectly accentuated his deep scarlet eyes._ _

__He leaned down for a kiss and Bruce lifted up to meet him. Hungrily the vampire accepted him, his fangs grazing the dhampir’s lips before biting down hard enough to finally draw blood._ _

__Kal slightly flinched at the stinging sensation, but Bruce had his arms wrapped so tightly around his neck the hunter couldn’t get far. After that, their kiss became a hot passionate blood smeared mess. Gasp and moans mixing together between the lapping of blood and the deep exploration of mouths. Bruce tearing at the dhampir like a man who’d been starved for decades while his fingers clawed into the back of the dhampir’s neck and teased through the hunter’s hair._ _

__Kal felt his heart throb with excitement at Bruce’s eagerness. This was the man and lover he remembered and longed to draw out. The one he’d spent countless nights yearning to hold in his arms, and even if it was just for a fleeting moment, he would reveal to this man all the love he’d kept locked inside his heart for many years._ _

__Bruce knew he didn’t deserve to experience such feelings of adoration. This pleasurable heat against his body, this sweet taste in his mouth, this light sensation overtaking his chest were all things a monster like him never deserved. Then again, this was Kal's request. This was all this selfless man asked for._ _

__Tears were welling up in the corner of Bruce’s eyes and his embrace tightened. His body was telling him to never let go of such a loving man again, but his heavy heart knew he had no right to weigh Kal down again. To selfishly cling onto that he did not deserve, that a creature like him would only ruin something so righteous and pure. That tonight was the last time he could allow himself to forget his sins and consume this man’s heart._ _

__The pureblood shivered when he felt Kal’s own excitement pressed hard against him. Loose slick dribbling down and across his stomach as Kal unconsciously rocked into the vampire during their feverous kiss._ _

__This friction only made the heat return to Bruce’s own lower body, and even though he still hadn’t completely recovered from his release, he could feel the steady ache drawing between his legs._ _

__Bruce started to slowly grind back into Kal, and the dhampir couldn’t help but withdraw his mouth and hitch lowly. Admittedly, his own need was starting to become unbearably painful._ _

__For a moment the dhampir just closed his eyes and focused on the sensation of their bodies moving together, shivering every time their lengths happened to touch._ _

__Bruce continued on with this agonizing game for a few moments longer, enjoying the feel of Kal’s tightening muscles and the sounds of his unsteady groans. The pureblood then made a pleased sound through his nose when he noticed Kal’s torn ravished expression. Perhaps he’d teased the man long enough._ _

__Kal made a greedy grab for air when he felt Bruce pull away. Though he initially felt disappointed by the loss of the skin to skin contact, his lungs and lower muscles were happy to get the air he so desperately needed. Then again, the moment didn’t last long before he was roughly pushed hard onto his back. Kal caught himself on his elbows but in an instant Bruce was straddling the dhampir and impaling himself onto the man in one fell motion._ _

__“Bruce!” Kal gasped when he felt all the air he just took in punch hard out his lungs._ _

__Bruce lifted his head up and hissed at the tearing sting he felt upon entry. It had been a long time since he’d been taken, and he’d forgotten how big and full Kal actually was. Considering he was no longer sexually active like in his younger days, the vampire probably should have taken the time to actually prepare himself. Then again, this pain was a small sacrifice, and he didn’t want to keep Kal waiting any longer._ _

__Bruce’s face dropped back down, but his eyes remained tightly shut. Very slowly he rocked forward, biting down on his lower lip while he tried to focus more pain towards his mouth so his lower body would loosen up and allow him to adjust. Bruce couldn’t even will himself to lift very far between each thrust. His legs were trembling way too much._ _

__Kal was rendered paralyzed by Bruce’s movements. The pureblood was so incredibly tight, more so than he could ever remember Bruce being. The way his muscles were twitching and tightening so perfectly around him, the sweet heat engulfing him completely was beyond intoxicating._ _

__Kal nearly came the moment he felt that taut ass around his cock. If not for Bruce’s sluggish pace, Kal would have already met his end, and that’s when Kal realized the reason why._ _

__Claws drove into the dhampir’s chest as Bruce lightly scratched down Kal’s broad form. The pureblood was trying to use just his arms alone to support his entire body weight while the rest of his lower half had gone too weak and shaky to hold him._ _

__Another tinge of guilt washed over the hunter. He should have known Bruce would do something like this. Trying to hold it all in and keep his pain and suffering to himself._ _

__Bruce felt his breath return when Kal sat up and adjusted their positions so he could support most of the vampire’s weight._ _

__“So stubborn,” he heard the dhampir mumble while he kissed the top of the vampire’s head._ _

__After that, the pureblood was crying out when Kal took the reins from him and started to drive into Bruce. His pace was steady and not too fast, but it was still more than Bruce had prepared himself for._ _

__Bruce wrapped his arms around Kal’s neck and braced himself, his face eventually burying into the dhampir’s collar while he enjoyed the steadily increasing ride. With each drive the pain started to become traded for pleasure and gasp turned into gratifying moans. Eventually Bruce started to meet each of Kal’s thrust, trying desperately to deepen them and pull Kal further inside._ _

__“Bruce,” Kal whispered into the vampire’s ear. “Bruce.”_ _

__The pureblood shook his head at the sound. Kal’s voice was low yet heart shuddering sweet._ _

__“Bruce.”_ _

__He tried to kiss the words away, but Kal pulled back and continued to speak._ _

__“Bruce.”_ _

__Now the vampire felt the tears he’d been holding back finally spill from his eyes and it was a mix of sadness and pleasure and all the chaos that had accumulated inside his heart that night._ _

__“Bruce.”_ _

__Bruce couldn’t stand it anymore. The sound of his own name never made him feel sicker._ _

__“Kal…” Bruce echoed back and then he did the one thing he knew would stop the dhampir from calling out to him._ _

__Kal shuddered and shook and cried out the vampire’s name one last time when Bruce’s fangs bit down hard onto his neck._ _

__The dhampir’s release was sudden and intense as Bruce felt Kal’s body violently cease at the unexpected wave of pleasure running down from his neck to his cock._ _

__Bruce continued to ride out Kal’s orgasm savoring in the sensation of being filled, hands clumsily stroking himself until he eventually finished just moments after.__

____

____

__Finally, his jaw unlocked from the dhampir’s throat and he sighed the hunter’s name between a barely coherent whine._ _

__After that, Bruce collapsed into Kal’s chest and waited for his after spasms to subside and his breath to return._ _

__Bruce then felt warmth cover him completely as Kal hugged his body tightly and pulled them both towards the ground._ _

__For a moment, Bruce just laid quietly atop Kal’s chest, listening to the hunter’s steady heartbeats through their intimate embrace. Why did he always feel so small when being held in this man’s arms? Why did the two of them fit so perfectly together as if they were actually meant to be together like this?_ _

__Bruce would have been perfectly content if they could spend the rest of their lives together staying in this position, but he knew this wasn’t about what he wanted. He'd renounced such rights the moment he turned his back and cruelly walked out of this man’s life._ _

__“So this is it? You’ve had your fill?” Bruce reluctantly asked._ _

__Kal’s muscles twitched and Bruce could feel their embrace strengthen._ _

__Eventually, Kal let out a deep sigh and answered. “I could never get enough of the Bruce I loved, but it’s not as though I have much of a choice now that he’s gone…”_ _

__The dhampir pulled Bruce up so that he could look into the vampire’s face, scarlet meeting crimson as the remnants of their unholy affair showed visibly through their eyes._ _

__It felt like Kal was peering into his soul, and Bruce wanted desperately to turn away, but he was much to captivated to register any movement in his mind._ _

__“For tonight, I don’t want to think about that though,” Kal whispered before placing a soft kiss on Bruce’s cheek. He then nuzzled his face into the curvature of the vampire's neck and took in a deep breath. “Just let me take in your scent, your taste, and forget about everything else.”_ _

__Kal let out a long exhalation before bringing his head down to Bruce’s chest and resting his ear against it. “If I close my eyes and listen to your heart, I think I can really be fooled into believing you’re him…”_ _

__“Kal…” Bruce nearly sobbed before hugging the man’s head tightly and caressing it. “Fine then, till the night ends, I will pretend to be that man for you…”_ _

__After that the two of them spent the remainder of the night holding each other. Eventually Kal was lulled into a deep slumber, but Bruce refused to sleep. He didn’t want to miss a moment of their final night together._ _

__******************************************************_ _

__When Kal awoke early the next morning, Bruce was already gone. For several minutes, the dhampir just lied still with his eyes open staring at the empty cold space beside him. If not for the lingering ache in his body and the few marks across his chest and back, he almost would have believed the entire night was another cruel dream._ _

__That was it. This was the end. After their last meeting, Kal had been so angry and certain he was over Bruce, but deep down he knew his feelings still lingered, but this time, things felt different._ _

__It wasn’t as though he didn’t still love the vampire. No, feelings that deep weren’t something you can just write off in a moment. The years of his pining and hoping was evidence of that fact, and the reason he could never truly move on with his life or find room in his heart for anyone else._ _

__However now, even though he felt like burying his face into his hands and crying from the loss, he knew it was over. The chains around his heart were finally gone and it was the heaviest feeling of release the dhampir had every experienced in his life._ _

__**************************************************************_ _

__From the shadows not too far away, Bruce sat hidden in the trees. He was using a special spell to completely hide his presence from the dhampir, though part of him still feared Kal would see through it. It wasn’t until Kal finally willed the motivation to leave that Bruce did same._ _

__“What was I thinking!” The vampire cursed while he blindly fled from the area at top speed._ _

__“Why did I do such a thing? I…I should have just left! I knew seeing Kal was a mistake!”_ _

__“But I…” Bruce stopped and clutched his hand over his chest. “I didn’t realize I was still so weak… I thought I’d become stronger. That I finally moved past my feelings but I…”_ _

_‘I missed you so much…’_

__Bruce shook his head angrily and let out a loud growl. He then threw of his coat and glared at it._ _

__“Kal, your scent is all over me. I can’t go back to the manor like this…”_ _

_‘Though if I just breathe in deep enough…’_

__Bruce closed his eyes and a vivid memory took his mind._ _

__“DAMN! DAMN! DAMN!” Bruce thundered while he took off running again._ _

_‘No. Last night was the end of it. I don’t need you in my life anymore, Kal, and now you no longer have a reason to pursue me.’_

Bruce chocked back a sob and willed away his tears. _‘Farewell my one and only…I truly hope you can move on with your life…’_

To Be Continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wasn’t supposed to be THIS long, but I guess I had so much pent up Superbat feelings since I hadn’t gotten to write them as lovers in such a long time. It’s such a shame this chapter marks the ending of their old relationship. Kal got his closure, and Bruce already resolved himself a long time ago.
> 
> Of course, Bruce is still going to be stubborn, though his heart is in the right place. He still loves Kal and has never stopped loving him. He only tries to keep away from him because he can see that Kal is doing so much better in his life without him in it. 
> 
> Bruce tries to run away from everyone that he loves because he honestly believes he will bring them nothing but grief…the sad fact is its kind of true. I mean, considering this story’s track record… So I know it seems like what Bruce is doing is wrong, and he keeps claiming he is selfish, but the reality of the matter is he’s actually pretty selfless and he cares more deeply about everyone else’s happiness then his own. His only fault is he doesn’t realize that so many people in his life believe that the definition of their happiness includes him as well. Oh well, maybe Bruce will figure this out by the end of the story.
> 
> So yeah, writing this chapter was kind of tough for me. I started to realize something. I love reading angst but I don’t think I enjoy writing it near as much. Haha, well, I guess that’s not exactly true. I mean, I did enjoy getting their feelings all out and watching how things developed, but at the same time it hurt. I think I’m really not cut out for this kind of writing. I usually just stick to writing comedy and fluff. Oh well, I still have more punishment coming, so I better just suck it up and get to writing, lol.
> 
> Thanks again everyone for sticking with this story, and I hope to see everyone next chapter :)


	41. The Ties that Bind

Tim let out a long sigh while he made his way down the worn secluded path. 

Wayne manor was definitely not a place that was made for humans to find easily. Then again, the Waynes were always a private family which was usually the case with every vampire lord. It was the best way for them to keep their true identities hidden from humans, though many rumors still followed.

None were actually ever confirmed, and considering a good portion of the region’s finances were backed by them, no one really wanted to. No, it was so much simpler for people to keep their heads down and not ask questions.

The HA were the only ones to truly knew what the Waynes were but because of their loose alliance with the Court, they never tried made anything public. Then again, this was how the HA operated with a lot of their knowledge of larger vampire schemes. It made things easier for them when they didn’t have to deal with public panic. Only when vampires openly went out attacking citizens did they make their exploits known.

Every month Tim would head back to his home at Central. Even though he willing left the HA, he was still head of the Drake household, and every now and again there were responsibilities he had to attend to because of that fact. 

He honestly thought about giving up that life completely, maybe even fake his own death. He already restored his family’s reputation. They could go down in history with their heads held high, but beyond that, he no longer felt any attachment to his name. What he did was more out of respect for his mother and father, but now they were both gone, the family he cared more about was back in Gotham.

However, Tim realized an advantage to being part of a prominent family was being able to gather useful intel about the happenings within the HA. It was for this reason alone, Tim decided not to abandon the Drake title and traveled back to his old home once month.

Still, keeping up appearances was starting to get tiring. Tim hated dealing with high society. Everyone was always so phony and tedious. No wonder Bruce went so long without telling anyone he was alive.

Tim hadn’t even gotten halfway through the forest path before he suddenly felt a chill in the air, one that made his spine tingle. He quickly turned around to check the area.

“Hello Timbo,” a lively voice sung behind him.

Tim whipped back around.

“Ja-Jason?!” He stammered.

*********************************************

The Wayne butler looked out the dining room window for the fourth time that day. “Master Timothy should have returned by now.”

“Oh, I’m sure something just held him up,” Dick reassured. 

Alfred looked at the untouched plate of food on the table with a stitch of worry on his brow. “He has never been this late before…”

Dick knew this look and could sense the butler’s apprehension. It was the same one he got whenever Bruce disappeared for days without word. 

Dick felt a bit of guilty. This family was always making the man worry, and Dick knew he wasn’t innocent of the crime either. Alfred really deserved better.

“If it makes you feel better, I can go meet up with him before patrol,” Dick suggested. It really was the least he could do though he was pretty certain Tim was alright. Then again, the look of relief and gratitude on the older man’s face after Dick’s offer made it all worthwhile.

**********************************************

The moment Dick made it to the outskirts of the manor grounds he started searching for Tim’s presence. That’s when he felt his heart stop. 

“Jason?”

Before he could even process any other thoughts, the vampire was racing through the bordering forest line. Normally Dick was light on his feet and barely disturbed the foliage, but this time he was racing with a desperation that made blindly run.

The branches hitting his face slightly stung, but it was a pain the vampire didn’t even notice or care about. 

His feet skated through the dirt when he made a hard stop and looked up at the pair of glowing eyes above him.

“How did I know you would come here?” a familiar voice chuckled before the figure jumped out of the trees. “You guys are so damn predictable.” 

Dick felt a pain in his chest when he saw him. There he was with the same cheeky grin. As if a year of separation hadn’t gone by and nothing had changed, but Dick knew that was just the lie his heart was telling his mind. The fact of the matter was things had changed, everything had changed.

“Guess the old man is getting sloppy with his age,” Jason jeered while he landed just a few feet in front of Dick. “Good it'll make things that much easier.”

Dick felt his hand twitch and all his muscles tighten. “What are you doing here?” 

“Really?” Jason exclaimed with an incredulous laugh. “That’s what you have to say to me? After being gone for over a year? Didn’t you miss me? Where’s my welcome back kiss?”

“Jason…” Dick mumbled before suddenly gritting his fangs. “The last thing I want to give to you right now is a kiss.”

Jason’s lips twisted into an insincere pout. “Awe, too bad. Guess I got my hopes up for nothing.”

Dick felt his anger finally overcome his shock. 

“You stabbed me in the heart Jason…you _literally_ stabbed me in the heart.”

Jason let out a mock laugh. “Then I guess we’re both even now.”

Dick fingers twisted into a fist, and he lifted it towards the smirking vampire. “No, not yet.”

Jason’s eyes flared with genuine excitement. “Hah! You think you can take me Dick?” 

“Oh I _know_ I can,” Dick crowed. 

“Hmm, such a tempting offer,” Jason grinned while leaning forward and flashing his fangs. Dick took on an offensive stance, but was surprised when Jason eased up and jumped back several feet. 

“But I’m afraid I don’t have time to play with you,” the vampire shrugged. “I didn’t spend all this time and effort just to get thrown off by _you_.”

“What!?” Dick gasped when Jason suddenly pulled a crystal from his pocket and struck in against something hidden on the ground.

A flash of light shot out and Dick instinctively shielded his eyes.

Dick blinked widely and struggled to regain focus before blurting out loudly. “A light barrier? How did you-”

“I told you to sit tight until I returned,” Jason quietly answered. “That I would eventually come back for Bruce’s life.”

Dick irises finally went back to normal size, but what he saw before him was no longer the same smiling Jason. Instead there was a deep scowl and a cold gaze staring back at him.

“I spent a lot of time over the last year picking up new skills, making new friends…and enemies, doing everything in my power to become strong enough to end that monster, and now that time has finally come.”

Dick started to move his mouth to speak but realized it was already open. He swallowed back hard on the dryness in his throat and tried to plead.

“Jason don’t do this or I’ll-”

“Or you’ll what?” Jason snapped back. “Hate me? Loathe me? Come after my life?”

The vampire approached the barrier closer and Dick unconsciously took a step back when he saw Jason’s dangerous expression. 

“I don’t care anymore, Dick, about what you think of me. Always worrying about how you and Bruce saw me…” Jason lowered his head and bitterly chuckled before raising it back and snarling. “It only ever held me back!”

He slammed a fist against the barrier and a loud hiss wisp sounded sJason’s skin was razed.

Jason didn’t even flinch and gritted his fangs. “I’m tired of living in both your shadows. After tonight, everything will end, and by the end of it, only one of us will be walking away.”

Dick also threw his hand against the barrier and tried desperately to reach Jason’s hand. The sensation of his palms burning stung, but he ignored the pain and pleaded. “Jason please just stop this already! Things don’t have to be this way. You and I, we can just-”

Jason shook his head and backed away.

“By the time the effects of this barrier run out, everything will already be over,” he turned and started to walk away before stopping a few feet and muttering. “Just sit tight a little longer, Dick.”

Dick’s jaw quivered and his body started to shake. No matter how much he called out and begged, his words would not reach the other vampire. Eventually Dick could no longer see of feel Jason’s presence. The only thing he saw were shadows and darkness.

“Jay…” Dick trembled while his legs finally gave out and he landed on his knees. Maybe the effects of the barrier already drained him or maybe it was something else. Whatever the reason, Dick finally collapsed under all the pressure and blacked out.

*********************************************************

“Br…uce…” the boy shifted his weight but only felt a deep ache.

Slowly he willed his eyes open, but furrowed his brow when he felt a finger poking at his cheek.

When the world finally came into the focus, he was greeted by azure amusement and a sly grin.

“Well, good morning sunshine,” the smirking man crouching over him greeted.

“Wha…” Tim mumbled.

“You kind of have a cute face when you’re sleeping,” Jason chuckled while prodding Tim again.

Suddenly a torrent of hazy memories flooded the boy’s mind, and he remembered how he was blindsided by the vampire on his way back to the manor. He didn’t even have time to withdraw his weapon before Jason pounced on him and knocked him out. 

Even though he wasn’t a vampire, Tim was usually good at sensing when one was nearby, but Jason tricked him by shifting his own presence a bitm like Bruce’s aura. No doubt something he was able to do because he was one of the pureblood’s servants.

“Jason! You Bastard! Let me GO!” Tim shouted while trying to jump up, but he was immediately hindered by several restraints.

“And then you woke up and ruined everything,” Jason despondently sighed while backing away from the struggling Tim.

“Oh, don’t think you’ll be getting out those restraints either,” Jason warned as he watched Tim pull back on his chains. “If I know Bruce, he’s already taught you about a million ways to escape, that’s why all your fingers have been separately tied in addition to the cuffs.”

His smile darkened. “And if I still notice you trying to wriggle your way out, I promise you I won’t lose any sleep over breaking every bone in your hands.”

“You think this will actually work?” Tim snarled.

“Hm?” 

“You think using me as bait is actually going to beat Bruce?” 

Jason shrugged. “If I didn’t, then why would I even bother?”

Tim sat up and gave the vampire a cheeky smile. “Because you underestimate him.”

“Oh, that’s the last thing I would do when it comes to that crafty bastard,” Jason bitterly laughed. “But even you should know he’s not invincible. His weakness is hidden deep down inside, and I intend to use you to chink his armor.”

Tim narrowed his eyes at the finger Jason was pointing at him, but it only made the vampire’s grin widen.

“You see, I already recognize that Bruce is too powerful for me to beat in a head to head battle. However, on the inside, he’s actually pretty empty and weak.

Jason smiled knowingly at Tim. "You and I both know the guy’s practically got one foot at death’s door.That’s why he needs pawns like us. Something to keep him anchored to this terrible place.”

Finally Jason’s smile dropped.

“Just a bunch of naïve children he stole away to help him pass the time. Kids he tricked and said were special, but I see now there was never anything exceptional about me,” Jason’s face lowered along with his voice.

“I was just vulnerable when he found me, and he took advantage of that fact. Then when he realized he could no longer fool me, I was easily tossed aside and replaced by _you_.”

The vampire shook his head and suddenly the darkness disappeared, and he was smirking at Tim with his usual arrogance.

“But one day, when you’re no longer useful to him anymore, the same will happen to you too.”

“That’s not true!” Tim protested.

Jason nodded at Tim with a slightly sympathetic expression. “One day your eyes will be opened. I know they will, Timmy. I’ve been watching you for a while, and I can tell you’re a lot less foolish than that hopeless romantic, Dick, and it’s not too late for you...Bruce hasn’t taken your soul yet.”

“You’re wrong! That’s not how it is at all,” Tim shouted back. “Bruce loves us!”

“Bruce doesn’t have the capacity to love,” Jason bit back harshly. He then yanked Tim closer by the chains and sneered. “He goes through the motions in the most convincing way but can never understand what it truly means. That’s why the monster continues to lie to himself…to everyone…to you…”

“No!” Tim growled while kicking at Jason and trying to ram him with his shoulder.

“I told you to stop squirming!” Jason snapped before pushing Tim away. This caused the boy to tumble backwards and hit the ground hard.

With his face still in the dirt, Tim gritted lowly. “You mine as well just kill me now because I would rather die than be used by you to hurt Bruce.”

Both of Jason’s brows lifted with amusement and the vampire broke into a fit of spiteful laughs. 

“You really love Bruce that much, don’t you?” he let out a tired sigh. “What a waste…”

Jason ruffled his fingers through his hair with frustration and turned his back to the glaring boy. After a few moments went by everything went eerily silent.

When Jason did finally speak up, Tim couldn’t help but shudder from the coldness in his tone.

“You see, I used to be fooled like you. I used to have the same veil clouding my eyes.”

Jason’s voice softened.

“When you first look at him, you just see this stunning creature something saintly and almost divine, but in the end, it’s just more of the devil’s lies. Underneath all that beauty, all that fake human skin, is a black lonely monster with only one goal in mind..." Jason's jaw twitched. "To devour everything."

He clenched his fangs.

"Bruce has no heart or soul, he wishes that he did, and because he doesn’t, he takes it from others.”

Jason turned back around to face the boy, and Tim was surprised that Jason’s hardened expression had completely transformed to something sincere and almost sympathetic.

“Don’t worry, Tim, I don’t want to kill you. I’m actually going to save you. I’m going to finally put an end to that fiend before he consumes anyone else. You and Dick might hate me for it, but it really doesn’t matter as long as you’re both saved. Besides,” Jason’s eyes dimmed. “I’m not the kind of person who was put on this Earth to be loved. That’s not my place. I was put here to do the things people like you and Dick can’t.”

“Jason…” Tim murmured. For some reason he felt his chest ache. All the malice he felt towards Jason had dissipated and turned to concern.

“Why do you hate Bruce so much?” Tim asked with genuine confusion. “Did you really forget about everything he’s done for you? Do you really think all those years you spent together were just lies? Was there really nothing good about what you two shared?”

Jason’s face twisted into an indecipherable expression.” I…” For a second something reminscent flickered in his eyes but he soon closed them. “It’s too late now to think about those kinds of things. No matter how I _feel_ , it still doesn’t change the fact that as long as Bruce is still alive, people will continue to suffer.” 

He gripped his hands tightly together and formed a dejected smile. 

“Everything he comes into contact with is ruined. He really is as cursed as he believes, and the only way to stop all the misery is to end him…”

*************************************************************

Bruce sat at the edge of town and looked out towards the direction of the manor. For some reason, Tim had not come back from his trip to Central on time. Dick told Bruce he would go out to meet him, so Bruce decided to start patrol on his own.

Bruce turned his sights back towards the city. The moon was set full, but the darkness over Gotham never seemed to fully reflect its light.

 _‘It’s quiet tonight…’_

Ever since Tim showed up and Dick returned to his life, Bruce realized he hadn’t spent a night alone like this. It kind of reminded him of the time when Jason and Dick were gone.

Even though he was usually on his own when he was younger, the time after the two of them left was he loneliest he ever felt. It was kind of funny how he never realized what it truly meant to be alone until he started to share his life with others.

Bruce continued to contemplate before he suddenly felt a familiar presence. The one he knew would be returning to his life one day. The one he wished he could be happy to welcome. The one he wasn’t sure how to prepare for even despite all the warnings.

Bruce looked up at the building above him. “Jason,” he sighed.

The younger vampire chuckled. He knew there was no point in sneaking up on Bruce. So he approached the vampire with a bold presence instaed. “Hey Old man. Quiet night, huh?”

Bruce watched carefully while Jason landed beside him and looked out towards the city with a completely relaxed demeanor. It really did feel like the two of them were just having a normal conversation, and Bruce almost felt tempted to ease his stance.

“I guess it would be with big bird and little wing gone, but isn’t this the way you always wanted it,” Jason leered at Bruce with questionable smile. “Quiet and _alone_.”

Bruce felt his apprehension rise but became more worried when he heard Jason’s next words.

“That Tim isn’t really talkative like me or Dick, but if you fire him up enough, you can’t get him to shut up.”

“Jason, what did you do to them?” Bruce quickly asked. 

“Hmm, this place is boring,” the vampire shrugged before grinning at Bruce with devilish eye. “I think I’ll go somewhere a little more interesting.”

“Jason, wait!” Bruce shouted, but the young vampire was already taking off at top speed.

After that it became a race through the rooftops. Bruce was hot on Jason’s heels, but the vampire still managed to skillfully avoid the pureblood with ease.

Out of all the people Bruce trained, Jason was always the slowest. To help him compensate, Bruce taught Jason several maneuvers that would help him bridge his speed gap and now the fruits of his labor were being turned against him. 

“Come on Bruce, I know you can keep up better than that!” Jason sung while gliding through the air.” I guess you’re just getting slow, _Old_ man.”

“Jason!” Bruce called out while trying to duck through the tight structures Jason was intentionally running through. Unfortunately Bruce was much larger than him, and Jason was using this to his advantage.

It wasn’t until they made it to a more wide area that Bruce finally decided to use a different tactic.

Jason let out a strangled sound when a heavy pressure suddenly bore down on him. Unfortunately when this happened he was caught in midflight, and the abrupt force caused the vampire to lose his balance and crash towards the ground.

“Heh, I knew you would try something like that,” Jason groaned while struggling to stand but only managed to lift up on one knee. “You purebloods never play fair…”

It’d been a long time since Jason felt the full force of Bruce’s aura. It was a tactic vampires used to subdue weaker victims, a sheer display of power and force of will. Both Jason and Dick spent many nights training under this relentless attack, and it took several months for Jason to stop passing out completely. He thought as a vampire he would be able to handle it. He realized now he’d been wrong.

“Jason, what did you do with them?!” Bruce demanded. 

Jason could tell Bruce was losing his patience when another burst energy shot out of him and caused Jason to buckle further towards the ground. 

“Maybe I would if you ease up a bit…” Jason panted. He then finally lost his balance and used both his hands to brace himself. “I can barely keep from passing out right now.”

Bruce went silent for a moment, as though he were debating something in his head before he eventually decided to release him.

Jason let out a hard gasp. the pressure was finally off his lungs, and he was able to breathe normally again.

“Okay, Jason. Now talk,” Bruce snapped while taking a step closer.

“Heh, just kidding,” Jason winked and then there was a huge cloud of smoke bursting in front of him.

“Jason, these kinds of things won’t work on me!” Bruce growled while flipping his cape in such a manner most of the smoke was blown away. “Don’t make me hurt you!”

“Too late for that!” Jason laughed. 

“Jason what happened is between you and me. Don’t involve Tim or Dick in this.”

“Well, aren’t you one to talk,” the younger vampire jeered. “Fine, you want your little birdie?”

Jason finally stopped running and released his claws. 

“Then here he is!” the vampire swiped at a slightly concealed rope beside him. The moment it snapped, a large tarp lifted up off a clearing several yards away.

“TIM!” Bruce shouted when he saw the young boy had been hidden underneath it. He started to race to his aide, but the sound of thunder clapped the air several times, and he felt a stinging sensation in his arms, legs, and back.

“Ah ah ah, Bruce. You should never turn your back on your enemy,” Jason tsked while wagging his finger in the air. 

Bruce nearly tripped when pain shot throughout his entire body and locked up every one of his muscles.

“Weren’t you the one who taught me that?” Jason ridiculed while slowly approaching Bruce.

The pureblood’s body slightly sagged and blood started to pour out several wounds on his body. He glared at the smoke coming out of Jason’s hands before looking back up at him with a slightly puzzled look.

“Oh, you look so confused. What’s wrong Bruce? You’ve never seen a pistol before?” Jason asked while twirling two guns in his hands. “Well, I bet you never seen ones like these. They’re actually a new model, one they call a multi-barrel pistol. Before guns were so ineffective against vampires because their one shot limitations and long reload times, but these can shoot multiple times.”

Jason brought one of the pistols up and kissed it. 

“I really love my new partners. I think I can get use to fighting with these two gals.”

He winked at Bruce.

“Just the latest and greatest invention the HA has gotten their hands on, and I bet you’re wondering how I got them?”

Jason’s smile darkened with his voice.

“You know, _Dark Knight_ , or whatever the hell you want to call yourself, there are a lot of people who want to see you dead. So much so, they’re even willing to turn to someone like me. How does the saying go? The enemy of my enemy is my friend?”

Bruce didn’t answer. Instead he just gripped the wound on his arm tighter and steadied his pain with his breathing.

Jason let out another mock sound and turned away.

“And if you're wondering why I’m going through this lengthy explanation, its not because I like to hear myself talk…well, that part is actually kind of true,” he chuckled. “But the real reason is because I needed to buy myself a little time for the effects of my attack to set in.” 

Jason pointed at Bruce’s arms and legs with one of his guns.

“Those rounds I shot you with are blessed bullets made of the same material used in Hunter’s weapons. Meaning, they will slow your healing abilities, but I even took it a step further and shot you in several pressure points.” He eyed Bruce. “I bet you’re feeling it now, the way your blood isn’t quite making its way to your heart. Funny how so many people call vampires heartless, when in fact, our hearts are still important to our bodily functions."

"Also, the stuff I gassed you with earlier is made of a rare poisonous plant that retards the flow of blood. This is actually an invention I stole from your little prodigy over there.”

He motioned towards Tim who was not that far away.

“Yeah, Timmy there has all kinds of fun toys he makes that he doesn’t tell you about,” Jason shrugged. “I wonder why?”

Jason took another step closer and Bruce could see the malice in his eyes. 

“In any case,” Jason laughed with a fang revealing smile. “I know none of this will be enough to kill a monster like you, but what it will do is make it to where you and I are finally on an even playing field,”

Jason holstered his guns and brought a hand to his hilt.

“All those fancy shadow abilities of yours, I’m sure they’re all being diverted towards keeping your heart pumping, hm? I already know, because that’s what all the other vampires I tried this out on did.”

Bruce finally removed his hand from his injury and took on a more defensive stance. Jason’s threatening aura was starting to surround him, and he knew he had to ready himself.

“The thing that sets you purebloods apart from the rest of us are your damn shadow skills,” Jason spat while finally withdrew his blade. “But without them, you just have to rely on you own strength and skill, and you know what Bruce, I think if it really comes down to that, I can actually take you.”

“Jason…” Bruce finally spoke.

“You see, I’m not the same little kid you pulled off the streets. I’m much stronger and faster, and it’s all thanks to you. You gave me these monstrous abilities and taught me everything I know, but don’t think I didn’t spend the last year learning things even you didn’t want to teach me.”

“Jason, I don’t want to fight you,” the pureblood pleaded.

“I knew you would say that,” Jason chuckled. “But you really don’t have much of a choice. If you don’t fight me, then you’re going to have to find another replacement for Timmy over there.”

“What?” 

Jason seemed pleased when Bruce’s even expression finally broke. 

“Yeah, he’s been awful quiet, don’t you think? It’s because I poisoned him. Luckily I gassed him too so his blood is moving a little slower, but the moment the poison reaches his heart,” Jason waved a half salute. “It’s bye bye birdie. So the longer we sit here talking, the closer he gets to his end.”

“Tim!” Bruce gasped.

“Hah! I knew that would get you moving, Old man,” Jason laughed while he watched Bruce turn and run towards the boy.

“What are you going to do? Try to remove the poison yourself?”

Bruce barely dodged the sword coming at him and then blocked Jason’s kick.

“I do have the antidote, but I suppose you can try going that route. Not that I’m going to let you.”

Bruce finally withdrew his own weapon. Jason’s attacks were simply coming too fast for him to avoid. 

“Stop this Jason!” Bruce begged while he continued to parry the onslaught of attacks.

“I will, but you’re the one who has to do it!” Jason shouted as he struck Bruce’s sword so hard it vibrated in his fingers.

This was the first time Bruce ever fought Jason as a vampire, and it was becoming apparent to him that his former student was a lot faster and possibly even stronger than most vampires he usually fought.

Bruce waved his cape in an attempt to distract Jason’s attention. He then lunged at him with his sword, but it only ended up being another feint to keep Jason from noticing him sweeping at his legs.

Jason didn’t even flinch when Bruce tried to misdirect him. Instead he immediately blocked the kick and even managed to counter Bruce’s hand when the prueblood tried to retaliate with his claws.

“Nice try,” Jason jeered. “Isn’t it frustrating that I know all your best moves? That the cute little puppy you scooped out the gutter ended up being a rabid dog," and that was exactly the case. Every time Bruce made some kind of an offensive maneuver, Jason expertly countered it. In the end, Bruce was forced to resort to some of his best attacks, but Jason seemed to see every one of them coming before they happened.

After spending so many years training with the pureblood, Jason knew how to read Bruce like a well-studied manual. It also didn’t help that his vampire abilities actually made him fast and strong enough to keep up and Bruce couldn’t even resort to using his shadow abilities. Jason definitely planned this attack well, and Bruce was paying the price.

“How about this!” Jason growled as he changed the direction of his strike and went straight for Bruce’s heart. Bruce blocked the attack, but Jason ended up abandoning his sword just as Bruce parried it so that both his hands were free. Not expecting the sudden loss of force behind the attack, Bruce’s weight came down too hard causing him to fall further than he expected and nearly lose his balance.

Jason took this opportunity to claw Bruce in the back of the head but luckily the vampire was quick enough turn his body and barely miss the strike. Unfortunately this position didn’t give him enough time to dodge the concealed dagger Jason pulled out, and he could only manage to catch it with the back of his arm. Although it was the better alternative to having his throat slit, Jason’s strike was so swift and precise it cut down to the bone.

Bruce slightly winced, and Jason took advantage of Bruce’s recoil to find the perfect opening to knee the pureblood in the stomach.

Bruce tumbled as he flew backwards hard. All the wind was knocked out of him, but luckily his well-trained body managed to catch itself in the air and he somehow managed a clumsy landing.

“Haha, yeah, that one is new,” Jason gloated while he kicked his fallen sword so that it flipped off the ground and into his hand. He then pointed the blade at the pureblood and smirked. “You know why I’m going to beat you, Bruce?”

Bruce didn’t answer and just gasped while holding several broken ribs.

“Because you don’t fight with the intent to kill!” Jason shouted before he was suddenly charging the prureblood.

“Why are you still holding BACK!” Jason snarled. All the earlier lightness and play was now gone from his voice, and he was attacking Bruce with a relentless fury that the pureblood could barely counter.

“Don’t you care if Tim dies?” Jason shouted. “Or do you intend to replace him too?”

“Jason…” Bruce murmured back.

“I almost feel sorry for him,” Jason bitterly laughed. “Well, at least when he does go his soul won’t burn...”

The force of Jason’s attacks started to die down.

“He’ll just die believing all your lies thinking that he’s actually somebody special, that you actually _love_ him.”

Bruce felt his heart twist when he saw the pained expression Jason didn’t even realize he was giving him, and the more injured it became the less ferocious his attacks felt.

Eventually Bruce found and opening between Jason’s halfhearted assault, one that allowed him to force both their blades to the ground. He then leaned in so that their faces were closer together and started to plead.

“Jason, it doesn’t have to be this way.”

“Are you _kidding_ me?!” Jason bellowed. “Are still trying to talk your way out of this?”

Jason kicked Bruce away but the pureblood’s sword ended up stuck in the ground when he jumped to evade.

“You think that’s how things in this world actually get fixed?!” Jason continued to mock.

“Actions are what drive things, and your actions are what brought us both to this place so why on Earth do you think words are going to fix anything?!” 

Bruce watched in silence as Jason yanked his sword out the dirt and twirled both blades in his hands. 

The pureblood’s breathing was uneven due to the ribs pressing down on his lungs, and he could tell the repercussions of the earlier blood loss was finally catching up to him. Trying to take on Jason without his weapon was going to be tricky, and that’s why he was surprised when Jason suddenly tossed the sword back at him.

“Bruce, I want to see you move!” Jason furiously shouted. “I want to see you finally act and do something! I want to discount all the lies you tell yourself and others, and prove to everyone the monster you really are!”

He clenched his fangs and growled. “So either you kill me or you and Tim both die! You choose!”

Bruce looked at the sword at his feet and then back at Jason.

“Jason, will you only be satisfied when you see me dead?”

“Bruce, stop patronizing me!” Jason angrily spat back. “You know that’s the reason we’re here.”

Bruce knelt down and placed a hand over his blade. “Jason, I’m sorry, but I can’t die for you.”

Jason just snorted in reply.

“But I won’t hold back anymore either.”

“What?”

Before Jason could even register the movement Bruce was already in front of him.

“If you want to see me move, then that much I will do for you.” Jason barely had time to parry but Bruce’s attack was so forceful it sent him sliding in the dirt.

“Bruce!” Jason exclaimed but the pureblood was already behind him kicking him in the back

After that, the battle was completely tipped in the pureblood’s favor. Jason just barely mustering enough speed to see Bruce’s attacks and only managing to block and evade half of them.

Bruce eyes had gone cold, and his actions were calculated and ferocious. Even when Jason parried them, their force was so great they almost knocked his sword away.

“You’re right, Jason. There were a lot of things I didn’t teach you, but for good reasons.”

He backed the smaller vampire into a corner.

“I never saw you as some helpless weak child. On the contrary, I recognized you as someone very cunning, powerful, and _dangerous_ , someone much too similar to _me_ …”

Bruce momentarily paused in his assault and Jason took the opportunity to leap out of his compromising position. Bruce didn’t even try to stop him and continued to speak.

“But I saw your potential and your heart and knew if given the right opportunities you could become something more, something _better_.”

He caught Jason by the ankle when he tried to jump by and forced him off balance. The vampire hit the dirt but immediately flipped backwards and back to his feet.

He glared back at Bruce, but the pureblood still had the same calm expression.

“I didn’t want you to become like me. I wanted you to be everything I couldn’t. That’s why I could never teach you everything. Not _these_ skills.”

Bruce changed his stance and Jason’s eyes widened. It was never anything he’d seen Bruce do when they sparred together, but it was still something he recognized.

“Jason, did you train with the League while you were away?” Bruce asked. “I can tell that you have.”

Jason took a step back when he felt Bruce’s aura suddenly overwhelm him. This was not the same vampire that only taught him nonlethal combat. No, this was the ambiance of a trained killer.

“I hate that you keep following in my footsteps,” Bruce sighed dejectedly.

“ _Guh_!” Jason grunted when he was suddenly sent flying by a hit he didn’t even see. After that, he felt several strikes hit many of his vital areas. However, Bruce intentionally put no force behind them so they couldn’t seriously harmhim.

“That’s right Jason. I was once a member of the League as well, and I know all the same killing techniques as you.” Bruce knocked Jason’s weapon away and pressed the tip of his own sword to the dazed vampire’s throat.

“It’s over Jason. You lost.”

Jason’s face was twisted into a mix of anger, confusion, and desperation. However he was quick to recover.

The vampire closed his eyes and lifted out his hands in surrender before chuckling. “Alright, go ahead and finish it. If I can’t kill you myself, I’d rather just die.”

Bruce didn’t move and eventually lowered his blade.

“So you won’t do it?” Jason asked as he finally peeked an eye back at the pureblood.

“Figures,” he muttered with disappointment.

“Well Bruce, if you don’t want to kill me, then you’ll just have to die. I told you only one of us is walking away from this.”

Bruce heard a clicking sound but was too slow to react. Before he could stop him, Jason was pulling out both his pistols and pointing them at Tim.

“I can tell you’re barely hanging on Bruce. There’s no way you can make it to Tim in time to stop this.”

Jason’s voice darkened. “I’m sure you can take a bullet to the head, but not a human like him.”

“Jason please…”

Jason pointed one of the guns at Bruce’s chest but kept the other one fixed on Tim.

“So are you going to take his place? If you won’t die for me, will you die for Tim?”

Bruce dropped his sword to the ground and completely lowered his defenses.

Jason’s brow twisted and his lips turned to an even more gnarled shape before he started to break into a fit of disjointed laughter.

“ _Really_?!” Jason exclaimed between a sob-like laugh. “You can’t die for me, but you’ll die for _him_ …”

Jason’s voice broke and for a moment his face turned to something lost and miserable.

“Am I still not…do I still not…” he lowered his face and went silent.

“Jason, I would gladly die for you if it meant saving your life, but if I were to fall like this, I would only be ending you.”

“Shut up Bruce! Just SHUT UP!” Jason thundered and then he was lighting the vampire up with both his guns. “I don’t want to hear any more of your self-righteous _delusional_ BULLSHIT!”

Jason hovered over the pureblood’s body and kept firing empty shots at him before eventually picking up Bruce’s own sword and raising it over the pureblood’s throat.

Bruce was no longer breathing right and could only manage to look up at Jason. His body was now covered in blood, and he wasn’t making any attempt to get up.

“I just…” Jason stammered as he lifted the sword higher. “This is it, just shut up and DIE!”

Everything went dark and it took Jason a moment to realize that it was because both his eyes were closed. When he finally willed the courage to open them, there was a blade in the ground flush against Bruce’s neck only barely missing the killing blow.

“I can’t…I can’t do it…” Jason’s quivered while backing away. “Why? Why can’t I?”

He glared ice in Bruce’s direction.

“What did you do to me?”

“Jason…” Bruce sighed. He then struggled with the last of his strength and stumbled to his feet. “I think it’s time you learn that as my servant you will never be able to take my life. It’s forbidden.”

“What?!” the other vampire blurted.

“ _You and I are bound by blood. To take my life is to sever your own_ ,” Bruce recited. “At least that was what my father would say when he told me about the bond between vampires and their servants.”

“I don’t understand…” Jason shook his head with disbelief wide in his eyes. “This whole fight, it was for nothing. I…” His entire body began to shake. “Everything was all just a waste…you were just _toying_ with me?”

“No,” Bruce immediately replied. “I just…I wanted to try and reach you one last time, but I see now the only way you will be satisfied is if you can end my life.”

Bruce started to cautiously approach Jason, and the younger man seemed too caught up in his own self anguish to register the action.

“I’m sorry I failed you Jason. I wish there was something else I could do to make everything up to you, but I can’t die. Not now at least. Not until I’ve fulfilled my mission.”

He took another step closer and now he was only a few feet away from him. 

“So no matter how much we both want it, I cannot die until then.”

Finally Jason woke from his daze and glared at the pureblood.

“Damn you Bruce…” he growled bitterly.

“Fine then!” he snarled as he brought the blade to his own throat. “If I can’t kill you, I’d rather just-”

“I can’t allow that either,” Bruce boomed in a voice so commanding, Jason froze in place. 

“Guh,” Jason gasped. He then felt his entire body lock under the sound of Bruce’s words. 

Bruce’s gaze was firm and domineering, and Jason suddenly felt as small as he did on the day they first met. His knees were shaking just like they did back then, however, when Bruce finally spoke, his voice was soft and incredibly sincere. 

“ _Jason Peter Todd_ ,” Bruce smiled weakly. “I _command_ you to _cherish_ your own life.”

Jason felt as though his heart had split in two when he heard the words.

“No, stop! I -” he stammered while clawing into his own chest in a sad attempt to calm the trembling

Bruce knew the boy was struggling with all his might against the command, just like Dick. However the strain was too much and before he knew it, Jason was collapsing towards the ground.

Bruce quickly caught Jason before he landed and hugged him to his body. 

With tears in his eyes, Jason looked up at the pureblood and chocked back. “Why Bruce?”

After that, the young vampire finally fell to the weight of his emotions and passed out in Bruce’s arms.

“I’m sorry Jason,” Bruce nearly sobbed while holding Jason in a tight embrace. “I really wish I could die for you, but I care too much about saving you to allow us both the easy way out…”

To Be Continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delayed update. I'm currently away for work with limited internet access and working really long shifts that leave me too exhausted to do much afterwards. With that being said, I probably won't be updating the next chapter for awhile too :(
> 
> I was going to make this into two chapters, but I cut some really minor stuff out and gave you one long chapter instead! Hope this will tie everyone down for a bit.
> 
> So I know everyone was waiting for Brue and Jason’s face off, and here you have it. Things didn’t really work out the way Jason expected it. Unfortunately for him he won’t ever be able to kill Bruce, well at least not directly…
> 
> His part in the story from now on will be complicated, well, as far as his relationship status goes with just about everybody else (isn’t that always Jason’s way). As long as he is after Bruce, he won’t be winning Tim over, and Dick is pretty upset with him too, and of course he has not forgiven Bruce either. 
> 
> For those who might be kind of upset with Bruce or Jason, just in their defense I will say, Bruce isn’t exactly sure how to deal with or save Jason. Even the command to force Jason to cherish his own life is about as vague as Bruce’s idea of finding a solution. Honestly that’s all he has ever wished for Jason, but he doesn’t know how to get Jason to actually feel that way about himself. Bruce does recognize Jason takes his own self and life lightly, and that’s actually why he keeps saying the two of them are so similar. I’m sure if Bruce understood how to value himself as well, he would be able to help Jason better, and that’s why he hoped Dick could save Jason because Dick was the one who gave Bruce’s life meaning when he was also ready to give up. 
> 
> Anyways, the actual spell Bruce put on Jason was because if no one else can help Jason, then at least maybe Jason can figure it out for himself (which honestly is probably the best solution). In any case, the command spell he placed will definitely be important to the story later on down the road, and it’s at least keeping Jason from ever trying to commit suicide. Bruce has unknowingly done something very good for Jason.
> 
> As for Jason’s attitude towards Bruce, I don’t want to give away future stuff (though there are hints when he is talking to Tim), but there is more to his reasoning then him just being upset with Bruce. In any case, the batfamily has re-added a rocky new member to the folds. Now it’s time to work our way up to Damian ;) So yeah, let me stop blabbing, enough hints, haha.
> 
> Well, hope everyone enjoyed and see you next chapter! Thanks again for all the wonderful support and reading on :)


	42. Family Ties

When the Wayne butler stepped out of the room, Dick was sitting on the floor in the hall just across from him with his face tucked between his knees.

In a matter seconds, the vampire was jumping beside the man and frantically questioning.

“Alfred, are they going to be alright?”

The older man shook his head and let out a long sigh.

“Timothy should be fine after a few more hours. Whatever Jason gave him was just a heavy sedative but nothing dangerous beyond that. Bruce however…”

Alfred’s voice started to trail as he tried to string his words into the least alarming yet honest explanation.

“I was able to remove all of the bullets, but it would seem they were blessed so his wounds won’t be healing very quickly.”

The butler’s expression turned pensive.

“These new weapons are going to become quite a problem. Unlike sword wounds, they stay inside the body and due to their blessed attributes they started to eat away at the flesh. I’m just glad you were able to bring him here before it got any worse.”

Alfred patted Dick’s shoulder reassuringly.

“Good thing not a single bullet made it to his heart. Though I can see many were aimed in that vicinity…”

“Jason…” Dick grounded while clenching his fangs. “How could he…”

“I did not want to believe it either,” Alfred grimaced. “That Jason would seriously come after Bruce’s life…”

Dick’s tense posture fell and slowly he unhinged his jaw. “This is my fault Alfred. Jason is so upset with Bruce because of me…”

“Master Richard,” Alfred chastised. “Where it is true that you were the one to help set things in motion, Bruce and Jason still made their own choices. Stop blaming yourself for other people’s actions.” 

“You’re right, Alfred…” Dick nodded. “Bruce and Jason made their choices and now it’s time I own up for mine…”

**************************************************

He didn’t even bother opening his eyes. He could already feel the other’s presence boldly emanating around him.

“Jason,” Bruce mumbled.

The vampire sitting at the window let out an amused sound when he heard the pureblood’s garbled weak voice.

“You know it’s really frustrating to see how easily I could probably pick you off right now, if not for this damn blood bond of ours.”

Bruce forced himself into a sitting position against the headboard but realized he didn’t have energy to do much else.

“I take it you didn’t come here to check up on me?”

“Not really,” Jason snorted before darkly grinning. “Though, I am admiring my work.” 

“What do you need?”

Jason chuckled but his smile fell. “I need for you to die Bruce, and you and I both know the reasons why.”

“Yes…” Bruce nodded before he went thoughtfully silent.

“Very well then, Jason, I have a proposition.”

Jason shrugged and stared at the pureblood expectantly.

“Help me complete my mission.”

For the first time that night Jason’s eyes turned to something honest. “What?!”

“Jason, I already told you I would gladly give up my life for you, however right now my life is not my own. There are things I need to accomplish first…wrongs I must right…however, once my mission is complete, I will gracefully accept the price for my sins.”

Jason furiously ruffled his fingers through his hair before breaking into an incredulous laugh.

“You expect me to run on your damn fool’s errand with you?!”

“You don’t have to accept my request,” Bruce calmly replied. “Regardless of whether you assist me or not, once my mission is complete, my life is yours. At least this much I can offer.”

“Oh, I see…” Jason snickered. “But if I help you, things will move along faster. Is that how this goes?”

Jason let out an angry snarl and finally jumped from the window. “Even though you’re getting old, you’re still the same sly and manipulative vampire I’ve always known!” 

Bruce didn’t answer, and Jason felt his frustration rise. He then slammed his hands down on the bed and leaned in so the two of them were level. Bruce didn’t even flinch and just stared calmly back at Jason.

After a few moments, Jason got tired of their pointless stare off and lowered his face to laugh.

“Alright, fine. Let’s say I agree to your asinine request,” he lifted his head back up and narrowed his gaze. “Who’s to say you don’t change your mind later and please don’t give me that line about how you never break your promises. You and I both know hearts can change, no matter how well intention they are.”

“Very well,” Bruce sighed before he lifted his arm out in front of him. “I will commit this agreement to you in blood.”

“Huh?” Jason blinked with wide eyes as Bruce took the tip of his claw and gashed his wrist open.

The young vampire slightly backed away and was even more confused when Bruce’s blood didn’t splatter all over him or the bed but seemed to float in midair.

He then watched in stunned amazement when the pureblood started to sift his fingers through the crimson fluid and spell something out in characters he didn’t recognize. 

_“I, Bruce Thomas Wayne,”_ Bruce recited and suddenly the foreign words lit up. _“Do swear by my blood, that once my mission has been completed, I will turn my life over to my servant Jason Peter Todd.”_

After that, a bright light flashed causing Jason to shield his eyes. When he finally reopened them, the room was dark and empty again and Bruce was staring back at him intently.

“This is a blood oath, Jason. One that I cannot break. If I do, my life will end. Meaning whether I change my mind or not, you will see my death.”

“Are you serious?” The slightly slack jaw vampire mouthed back. “I can’t believe this. All this time I was going about this the hard way,” he started to laugh but it sounded empty and bitter. “You’re seriously telling me the only thing I had to do was ask nicely?!”

“Not everything has to be solved with violence,” Bruce answered. “Sometimes _actions_ can be solved with _words_.”

“Tch!” Jason spat back and once again he was scowling at the older man.

“I told you already Jason, I would happily offer you my life if it meant saving yours. Just as I would for Tim or Dick, I would do the same for you. I don’t see you as someone worth any les-”

“I don’t need to hear these kinds of pointless things!” Jason snarled while moving away from the hand that was reaching out towards him. He then sneered at the pureblood triumphantly before jumping back towards the window. “Fine Bruce, I accept your offer, but not because I agree with your ideals or want to help you. This is only because the quicker you complete your mission, the sooner I can see you dead!”

He pointed a finger at Bruce. “But that doesn’t mean you still shouldn’t watch your back because the moment I find an opening, you can bet your ass I’m going to stab it!”

And with that final declaration the young vampire disappeared into the night.

Bruce just stared after him before leaning his head back down and sighing.

_‘Jason…will this be enough? Will I finally be able save you this time?’_

****************************************************

“Master Jason.”

The vampire nearly leaped into the air when he heard the voice behind him. 

“Alfred!” Jason shouted. 

His feet had barely touched the ground where he landed before he was staring back at the older man who was holding a basket of fresh laundry.

“I take it Master Bruce is finally awake?”

A look of pure shame and nervousness took the vampire and he immediately turned his eyes away. “Look Alfred, I…I’m sorry, but I-”

The older man plopped the basket into the vampire’s hands and turned to walk towards the manor.

“Dinner will be ready soon.”

Jason didn’t follow and just looked towards the ground. “Alfred, I…it’s probably best if I just go. No one wants me around here…”

“So that makes me no one?”

“No, that’s not what I-”

“To think you would deny an old man his dying request,” Alfred sighed dejectedly while dabbing the sides of his eyes with his apron.

“You’re dying!” Jason exclaimed.

“Well, not at this _very_ moment,” Alfred slyly smirked back. “But eventually…”

“Alfred…” Jason started to snicker. “I really did miss you…”

“As did I,” Alfred smiled back. “Now put those towels away and wash up for dinner.” 

“Err…” Jason mumbled before sighing his defeat. “Fine…”

************************************************

“What’s _he_ doing here?” 

Jason just smiled at the boy glaring death at him and leaned back further in his seat. “Aww, don’t be like that Timmy. Don’t tell me you’re still mad that I kidnapped you and tried to use you as bait to kill your precious idol.”

“You poisoned me!” Tim snarled.

Jason shrugged his indifference and shamelessly grinned. “Yeah but it wasn’t anything lethal. I just wanted Bruce to think it was, but you were never in any real danger,” his nose wrinkled, and he muttered under his breath. “Well, except when I was about to shoot you in the head.”

“What!?!” Tim blurted.

“Anyways,” Jason hummed while patting the seat beside him. “You can be huffy all you like, but I don’t plan on going anywhere, so you mine as well just get over it.”

“What do you mean?” Tim asked with obvious confusion before his own tightly pressed lips quirked into a sneer. “You lost Jason. It’s over. Bruce already sent you away with your tail between your legs? You will _never_ beat him.”

Jason’s grin widened further which wasn’t quite the expression Tim was expecting. 

“Is that so?” Jason trilled. “I wonder about that…” He leaned forward and lifted his lips into a fang revealing smile. “I guess that’s the reason the old man’s been bedridden for the last week?”

Tim nearly leaped over the table. “Why you-”

“Master Timothy!” Alfred snapped causing Tim to catch himself and shrink away.

“What have I said about table manners? This is the one place I will not have bickering and fighting.”

“But Alfred!” Tim pleaded. “Jason tried to _kill_ Bruce.”

“He is still family.”

“Yeah Timmy,” Jason jeered from behind the butler. “One big _dysfunctional_ family.”

“I will _never_ see you as part of my family!” Tim snarled while pushing past Alfred. “Mark my words Jason, if you ever try to come after Bruce again, I’ll-”

“Will what?” Jason chuckled before his smile finally dropped. “You think you can take me? Stop kidding yourself.”

He finally stood up and Tim was soon aware of how large and menacing Jason actually was in size.

He towered over the smaller boy, but Tim held his ground and never once broke eye contact.

“You saw what I can do. Just look at Bruce, and that was me fighting without my shadow abilities. Sure mine are useless against Bruce, but that doesn’t mean I can’t use them on a _human_ like you. You wouldn’t even stand two seconds against me kid.”

“Yeah, but I can,” a curt voice behind Jason warned.

“Dick…” Jason ticked before turning around and meeting the other vampire’s firm gaze. 

Dick had his arm crossed over his chest and was only a few feet behind him. Jason hadn’t even felt his presence until now, but at this point, he could feel every bit of Dick’s threatening aura.

“Jason, if you ever lay a finger on Tim, I’ll make sure you’re the one who can’t get out of bed.”

For a second, Jason looked a bit betrayed but quickly shook his head and grimaced.

“Oh, I see. So that’s how it is,” he threw his hands up in the air and started to stride away. “Everybody gang up on Jason, huh?”

He narrowed his eyes on Dick one last time and then turned back towards the anxious looking butler. “Forget this Alfred, I’m out of here.”

“Master Jason...” Alfred trailed, but by then Jason was already disappearing down the hall. 

“I’m not just some helpless human!” Tim shouted after him before turning and retreating out the opposite door.

After that, the dining room went deathly silent. Dick and Alfred just stared at the abandoned table before Dick finally spoke. “Alfred…I’m sorry...”

“It’s fine Richard,” Alfred assured as he gathered all but one plate. “I guess I was just being a little too hopeful…”

“Well, at least someone around here is...” Dick sadly sighed.

*******************************************************************

It’d been over a week since Bruce’s recovery. Dick tried his best to fill his role on patrol, but he knew his sensory field was not as great as the pureblood's. It was amazing how Bruce was able to keep watch over the entire city and still remain so attentive to everything going on around him. He truly was meant to be the protector of Gotham. 

When he was younger, Dick thought he wanted to do the same, but now he realized he was just a good stand in at best.

Dick closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. It was then that he felt the air current change and instantly his senses were overloaded.

“I smell blood!” He gasped. “A lot of it!”

When they arrived on the scene Dick couldn’t help but gag at the pungent odor and even Tim was turning his nose at the stench.

A trail of mangled bodies littered the ground and in the center of pile was one Jason Todd.

“What is…” Dick searched the eyes of the blood splattered vampire. “Jason?”

“Oh hey, bout time you two showed up,” Jason heaved while he withdrew his sword from one of the bodies on the ground.

“What did you do?” Dick asked despite already knowing the answer.

The taller vampire casually wiped the blood off his blade with his victim’s own jacket and shrugged. “Apparently picked up your slack.”

He leered at Dick smugly. “You know how long these League members were skulking around Bruce’s territory without your knowledge? You’re always so sloppy…”

Dick’s wide eyes went sharp. “So you killed them?”

“Well, yeah,” Jason nodded. 

“How could you-”

Jason frowned at him. “Bruce told me to help him with his mission. That’s what I’m doing.”

“Since when do you care about helping Bruce?” Tim barked.

Jason looked down at the smaller boy as if he’d just noticed him and pointedly grinned. “Since he made it worth my while.”

Once again Tim felt apprehension creep over him. “What are you…”

“Look, Dick,” Jason snapped as he glared towards the older vampire’s disapproving expression. “Bruce said he wants to wipe out the Court, HA, and the League, so that’s what I’m doing.”

Dick’s eyes flared. “Yeah, but not like _this_ ,” he exclaimed while motioning towards all the corpses. “You know this is not his way.”

“Well, Bruce’s way is pointless,” Jason growled. “Does he really think he can change the hearts of these organizations with words and negotiations? That anyone is actually able to reform past their nature and instincts?” 

Jason ticked. “The old man is fooling himself and we all know it! As if any0one can teach wolves not to eat sheep. You think your damn blood tablets make any difference? Vampires don’t even have to kill their victims to feed, yet, most of them do and you know the reason why? It’s because it’s in our nature. We’re just monsters, Dick, and all the people around us are sheep!”

At this point Dick was beyond frustrated. He let out a huff of disapproval and started to turn away, but Jason was quick to cut him off.

“If Bruce wants to go about this battle for all of eternity, then that’s his choice, but I’m not about to get caught up in his perpetual war too. I’m going to make sure things actually get done.”

“Then you mine as well stop working with us,” Tim snapped. “We don’t need your kind of help.”

“Well, you don’t really have much of choice now, Timmy.” Jason chuckled while patting the boy’s cheek. “My mind is pretty made up.” 

“Why you!” Tim seethed while he slapped his hand away. 

“Tim stop,” Dick warned. “Jason just wants to rile you up.”

Tim let out a low growl and grabbed Jason’s wrist. “Everyone else might be soft on you because of the person you _used_ to be, but I know what you really are now.” His grip tightened along with his glare. “But mark my words Jason if you have it set in your mind to ruin Bruce’s plans or hurt anyone else, I will take care of you myself!”

“Oh?” Jason purled before narrowing his icy blue orbs onto the boy. “How so?”

Tim let out a pained sound and made a grab for his chest, but Jason snatched his hand and yanked it away. 

_“GUH!”_

The boy fell to one knee and started to desperately gag and gasp for air. His panicked eyes then locked with Jason’s own.

“I told you already you don’t stand a chance against me,” Jason gnarled as he pulled Tim closer. “You know there are some snakes that can suffocate their victims with only their gaze?”

His fangs were now only inches from Tim’s throat. “It’s an intimidation tactic that stops the heart.”

“JASON STOP IT!” Dick thundered while pushing him roughly away.

“Haha, big brother to the rescue!” Jason sung gleefully while he effortlessly leaped a few feet back. “Dick the protector!” he continued to carol before his voice dropped down to something dangerously cold.

“I bet you’re just lovin’ it, huh? Tims’ the little brother you always wanted?” 

“Jason…” 

For a second Jason just scowled at Dick before muttering lowly.

“You and little Timmy make such a _cute_ couple. Guess Bruce isn’t the only person _replacing_ things around here.”

Dick felt his heart shatter at the words but before he could say anything else, Jason was already gone.

***********************************************************

“Great work,” Dick praised while holding his hand out to the boy. “You’re really improving.”

Tim wiped away the bit of grime from his face, and accepted Dick’s offer to help him to his feet. 

“You think so…” Tim trailed but didn’t look convinced.

“Yeah, I could tell you already had great instincts, but it seems like you’ve picked up a lot from Alfred, and Bruce, and now even me!”

Tim patted the dirt off his uniform, but kept his eyes towards his feet. “I’m glad you think so, but it’s still not enough. I want to get even stronger,” he fist his hands at his sides. “I thought I could hold my own, but after dealing with Jason…I realize now there are so many powerful vampires out there I’ve yet to face, and I…I just don’t want to be a burden and also, I want to help Bruce complete his mission in the _right_ way.” 

“You will,” Dick assured. “You _are_.”

Tim let out a frustrated sound and shook his head before he suddenly felt a hand at his shoulder.

When he looked up, Dick had a bright encouraging smile. “Don’t worry Tim, you help Bruce out in more ways than you know, and you’re definitely one of the strongest kids I know.”

He handed the boy his sword and chuckled. “Of course there’s always room for improvement, but you’re definitely on your way.”

Tim couldn’t help but smile back.

“Well, I think that’s enough sparring for now,” Dick yawned while stretching his arms high over his head. “Alfred should have dinner ready soon, and afterwards we need to head out on patrol.”

“Okay, but I just…” Tim’s voice started to dim. “I just want to practice a few more drills before I leave.”

Dick looked at him pensively.

“Don’t worry, Dick. I promise I won’t be too long. I know how Alfred gets when I’m late.”

Dick still seemed apprehensive but eventually lost the battle against the boy’s large doe eyes.

“Alright…” he sighed. “But don’t work yourself too hard. I still need you watching my back while the big guys’ out.”

“Of course!” Tim nodded with a grin.

Dick’s own smile widened, and he ended up chuckling and ruffling the boy’s hair. 

Tim seemed a bit annoyed by the action, but only made a halfhearted attempt to bat his hands away.

“Haha, alright,” Dick laughed before hopping into a nearby tree. “See you later,” he waved, and then he was gone.

Tim glanced after him for a few seconds before turning back around.

“Tch,” a mock voice ticked beside him.

“Jason?!”

The vampire just looked at the boy’s mussed up hair and scowled.

“How long have you been here?” 

“Long enough,” Jason snorted. “So you’re really buying into Dick’s bullshit?”

“Piss off, Jason,” Tim snapped while rolling his eyes and walking away. Today he was not going to let the vampire bait him.

“Just give it up, Tim. You’re place here doesn’t matter. You’re just wasting your time if you think what you’re doing is making any kind of a difference. It’s only a matter of time before you have a bad night. Then what do you think will happen to Bruce when he loses his precious new plaything?”

For a second Tim faltered as a vivid memory took his mind. He then shook his head and started working on his sword swing.

Jason eyed him carefully, not missing Tim’s moment of weakness and continued to taunt.

“Though I guess he’ll eventually find himself another little human replacement. You know he just keeps you around because you’re his closes line to what he believes is his humanity.”

Jason stepped a little closer disrupting Tim’s swing. “But you know, unlike Dick and myself, he’s _always_ been a monster.”

Tim pointed his blade just inches from Jason’s neck. “You don’t know Bruce at all.”

Jason leaned in closer so that the tip of the sword was barely grazing him. “Oh, I know him better than you think.”

Tim huffed and sheathed his blade. He then stormed down the path towards the manor, but Jason started to skip after him.

“Not too long ago, I was standing right in your shoes, Timmy, thinking to myself that even though I was just a scruffy human I could become important enough to get Bruce to notice me.”

Tim started to pick up his pace.

“No matter what you do, it won’t make a difference. People like us, we aren’t even on the same level as that guy. You think pure devotion is going to win him over?” Jason let out a cynical laugh and looked at his hands. “I worked my fingers till they bled and Dick willing handed over his humanity for that man, but in the end, it was never enough…we were never enough, and neither are you.”

“No, you’re wrong!” Tim finally exploded.

Jason looked all but thrilled at the reaction as Tim finally whirled around and glared at him.

“Really now, and what makes you so special?” He hummed while leaning down on the boy. “Because you’ve fallen hopelessly in love with the guy?”

Tim’s face paled before turning bright red.

Now Jason was practically laughing.

“Yeah, I know you’re little secret, I’ve seen that look, experienced it myself. If it wasn’t for Dick…” Jason’s eyes slightly wavered before they re-sparked with malice.

“Bruce will never accept your feelings.”

“I don’t care!” Tim shouted furiously while stomping away. “I get it, okay. I know Bruce would rather be miserable, that he just wants to keep punishing himself for his mistakes, but I won’t…I won’t let him! He deserves so much better!”

“Psh,” Jason scoffed.

Tim suddenly stopped and Jason nearly tripped into him. For a moment the boy was quiet before he finally clenched out lowly. “I _am_ different than you. You’ll see,” he turned around and even Jason seemed a bit startled by Tim’s challenging eyes. “Whether he wants it or not, I’m going to do for Bruce, what you never could.”

Jason’s frown went deep and his voice was no longer light. “Alright kid, you keep telling yourself that.”

“And you too.” Tim scowled before racing back towards the manor. 

This time Jason didn’t follow and just muttered to himself. “Damn idiot. He’s even worse than Dick…”

********************************************************

When Tim entered the dining room he was surprised by what he saw.

“Bruce?”

The pureblood was sitting at the table and Dick was leaning over his shoulder talking to him.

When he saw the boy, he gestured back at him, and though he still seemed a bit weak, Bruce managed a faint smile.

Tim felt the deep pain in his chest move up to his face and well in his eyes, but before he could say anything, Dick was laughing out.

“Oh, _now_ you show up. I told you to head back with me Tim, but because you didn’t listen, I got to be the first one to see Bruce’s cute frowny face….” 

Dick’s smile faded. “Tim?” he asked when he noticed the boy was now trembling. “Hey, I was just kidding…are you alright?”

“Bruce!” Tim blurted while bursting into tears.

“Tim?”

“I promise I'll never leave your side!” Tim shouted as he ran to the pureblood.

“What?”

“Please, Bruce!” Tim begged while he latched onto the man’s arm. “Make me like you. I want to become a vampire!”

To Be Continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who are thinking it, yes Jason is extremely jealous of Tim, and yes this is the reason he keeps picking on him. I could go into detail over the reasons why, but I don’t want to give away the next chapter ;)
> 
> Honestly, there is a lot of focus in the comics over Tim vs Damian, but to be honest, I think Tim vs Jason is just as interesting. I mean, Jason is the former Robin who resents Bruce the most, and Tim is the former Robin who respects him more than anyone else. He remained Bruce’s faithful sidekick until he was forced out the role by someone other than Bruce.
> 
> In any case, these two are each other’s polar opposites, two sides of the same coin. I know in “Battle for the Cowl” they had their moment, but there was so much more I wanted to see between Tim and Jason. It’s so crazy too because these two are so much alike and yet so completely different. It’s like their minds actually work the same, but their ideals completely conflict. In any case, I really wanted to showcase this more in my story because I always found it absolutely interesting. Also I love how close Jason and Tim are now in the comics, and they actually work really well together. Lol, it will be awhile before my version of them do, but despite Jason being jealous, he actually doesn’t hate Tim at all. Anyways, let me stop giving away the story!
> 
> Oh and yes I hinted at how every one of the Robins crushed on Bruce a little in this story, and I thought it would be perfect to make Tim the one to have the most obvious unrequited feelings. The less they saw him like a dad, the more they ended up liking him. Poor Tim, I don’t plan to even slightly pair you up with Bruce, but its okay. Kon will take care of you later ;)
> 
> Well, thanks again for those of you who patiently waited on this very belated chapter. I hope it didn’t disappoint and hope you like the next one even more!
> 
> 11/18/2016


	43. Demon's Head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update was a little late due to the holiday, but I hope it ends up being worth the wait. Enjoy :)

“Tim, what’s all this about. What are you even saying?”

Tim felt his determination waver when he heard Bruce’s disbelief and saw his wide eyes. Yet despite his shaking hands, his grip on Bruce’s sleeve only tightened.

“I…I want to become stronger Bruce, so that I can help you.”

“Tim, I already told you that you’re plenty strong,” Dick tried to intervene. “You don’t need-”

“Yeah, for a human,” Tim bit back, however his voice immediately dropped back down to nothing. “But I know now it’s not enough. Also…” he looked at Bruce with all the sincerity he could visibly reflect. “I want to be with you Bruce. I don’t…I don’t want you to ever be alone again. So I promise…I promise to always stay by your side, so please…”

“Out of the question!” Bruce snapped while standing up and brushing Tim to the side. The pureblood nearly reeled from the sudden action, and Dick had to catch him so he didn’t fall.

“Bruce-” Tim pleaded.

“No Tim!” Bruce shouted when he finally regained his composure. “I will never turn anyone again, _especially_ you.”

“But-”

Bruce slammed his hand down on the table. “This matter isn’t up for discussion! My decision has been made!” 

Both Dick and Tim winced and before either had time to react Bruce wrenched his arm free from Dick’s supportive grasp and stormed out the room.

“Bruce!” Tim tried once again to reason, but he was suddenly grabbed by the forearm and roughly pulled back.

He glared up at Dick but faltered when he met Dick’s solemn admonishing gaze.

“Tim, you…” Dick shook his head and sighed. “If you really care about Bruce’s feelings just drop this.”

“No!” Tim snapped while pushing Dick away. “It’s not fair. Why do you and Jason…”

The boy stopped on his words and looked at the floor. The words didn’t need to be said, and Tim was both angry and frustrated for even thinking them.

“Tim,” Dick quietly answered. “I never thought I would say this, but if I could take back my request to become a vampire, I would, and it’s not because I regret this life I chose. It’s because now I see how much my decision has actually hurt Bruce.”

“But I just want to take care of him and make him happy…” Tim nearly sobbed while still facing the ground.

“Then you should honor his wishes and do what he asks”

“And since when has Bruce ever known what’s right for himself?!” Tim lashed out while glaring at Dick. “If Bruce could have it his way, he’d be dead already! Just because you fell in love with Jason and left him doesn’t mean I shouldn’t be given a chance!”

Tim’s face paled and suddenly he was covering his own mouth and apologetically looked at Dick.

Dick’s eyes darkened, but his voice remained soft. “Tim…”

Tim backed away from the hand reaching towards him and started to shake his head. 

“I’m not going to give up on Bruce. I’m going to prove Jason wrong!”

He turned his back on the vampire and quivered. “I would never leave Bruce, _never_! I don’t care what he thinks is best. I’m going to make sure he’s never alone again. I promise to take care of him. I just need to make Bruce understand!”

And with that final declaration the boy was fleeing the room.

“Alfred…” Dick sighed as he turned towards the butler who’d been silently watching the entire scene from the kitchen.

“I am afraid Timothy is about as stubborn and passionate as you ever were, if not more so,” Alfred nodded.

“Yeah, but you and I both know Bruce is never going to turn him.”

“Yes, thankfully,” Alfred agreed.

Dick looked back in the direction Tim had been standing and mumbled softly. “I know it’s tough for Tim to accept, but the thing that will truly make Bruce happy is if Tim finds himself a future that doesn’t include him…I’m sure one day Tim will understand…”

********************************************************************

“Dick…” The vampire trailed from the tree he was reclining. Something about Dick’s posture and presence had him feeling a bit apprehensive.

Dick frowned up at the taller vampire with his hands at his hips. “Jason, I want you to leave Tim alone.”

“What makes you think I’d waste my time with that runt?” Jason scoffed while finally hopping from his spot and landing beside the scowling Dick.

“Jason, I’m not sure what you said to him, but he’s really upset now. So much so he even asked Bruce to turn him.”

Jason’s mouth slightly dropped. “Are you kidding me?!” He broke into laughter. “Wow, that kid’s got more gall than I thought.”

Dick crossed his arms over his chest. “This isn’t funny.”

Jason finally stopped laughing and sneered back. “Look Dick, I wasn’t trying to push little Timmy into a corner, I was just trying to open up his eyes before it’s too late.”

“Tim doesn’t need your help.”

“Oh, I guess he doesn’t,” Jason nodded. “Not when he has _big brother_ Dick watching over him.”

Dick leveled his stance. “Jason, if you have a problem with me or Bruce, that’s fine, but stop taking your frustrations out on Tim just because you’re…”

He stopped on his sentence, but by then it was already too late to take back the thought.

“Because I’m what?” Jason snapped. “ _Jealous_?”

Dick’s eyes drifted but Jason was quick to pull back his gaze.

“Jealous that I’m no longer Bruce’s project to help him pass the time? Jealous that I’m not the little kid idolizing over him, or you for that matter, that I’m not some little boy for you to fawn about?”

Jason let out a dry laugh.

“No, Dick. I’m not jealous of Tim. I’ve already moved past wanting that kind of life. He can have it for all I care. Right now I have different plans and a new purpose.”

“I see…” Dick mumbled. “So then, I guess it’s because you just don’t like him. I mean, what other reason would there be for you to keep picking at him?”

Jason’s expression turned to a scowl and Dick started to shake his head.

“Yeah, it makes sense now, the reason you’d hate him.”

Jason rolled his eyes and feigned indifference, but it didn’t stop Dick’s prodding.

“Admit it. Whenever you look at Tim, he reminds you of everything you used to be,” Dick leaned in closer. “And everything you _couldn’t_ be…”

“Whatever, Dick,” Jason ticked while finally turned and walked away.

“Just because you couldn’t stick it out. Just because it got too hard,” Dick continued to prattle as he watched Jason retreat, but then suddenly his voice dropped and went incredibly soft.

“It’s okay, Jason. I get it. You were just tired of trying to be something you were never meant to be. I see that now. Where Bruce and I went wrong…How much we stifled you. How much we held you back…”

Dick sighed out dejectedly. “Look Jason, there’s something I need to tell you…about the night you were turned…”

“This again?!” Jason whipped back around and snarled. “I told you already Dick, I’m done talking about that night. Nothing you can say is going to change how I feel about Bruce!”

“I know,” Dick replied with an even more subdued voice. “But it will change how you feel about _me_.”

For a moment, Jason just stared at Dick with wild eyes before he huffed out his frustration.

“Dick, why are you so stuck on this, huh? Why do you always want to be on the same level as Bruce? Why are you so insistent on me _hating_ you?”

Dick lifted his head back up and smiled at Jason sadly. “Because apparently loving me wasn’t good enough for you.”

“No, Dick,” Jason nodded. “I’m doing this because I _do_.”

Dick’s expression wrenched.

“I know, and that’s why…that’s why I’d rather have you hate me. Then maybe you can finally move on with your life. Just give up on me and stop trying to protect me. Just leave all this behind so that you won’t be held back anymore. So you don’t have to force yourself to live a life you don’t want and pretend to be someone you aren’t. So that you can finally be,” Dick’s voice broke. “Happy…”

“Dick…” Jason sighed before looking at him with honest question. “So you really think I could ever be happy with a life that doesn’t include you?”

Dick opened his mouth to answer but then quickly strangled back his words and lowered his head.

The silence said it all, and eventually Jason conceded defeated and wearily chuckled.

“Fine then, Dick. Go ahead and say it. Let’s finally end this….”

“Jay…”

Dick could feel his vision blurring and his hands began to shake. Eventually though he willed up the nerve to speak, but as soon as he lifted back his gaze to meet Jason’s barren azures, his own were widening with fright.

“JASON LOOKOUT!” Dick shouted while he tackled him to the ground.

A burst of black energy flew past the area Jason had been standing and razed the ground and everything around it.

“What the HELL was that?” Jason blurted while he looked at the leveled spot with disbelief.

He’d been so focused on Dick, he didn’t even notice the blast coming towards him or the presence that crept up and completely surrounded them.

Over a dozen glowing lights appeared from the darkness, and it only took Jason a second to figure out what they were

“Damn it!” Jason cursed. “It’s the League!”

As soon as the words left his mouth, the glowing lights turned to beady eyes and a fleet of vampires garbed in black pounced on the duo. 

“I can’t believe they’re attacking us head on like this!” Dick exclaimed while withdrawing his sword and parrying the claws coming at his throat. “See, Jason, this is why you should’ve never killed those League members from before.”

Jason kicked away one of his attackers.“Yeah, yeah, but I had to kill them otherwise they never would’ve stopped chasing me.”

Dick ducked down lower than his aggressor expected and knocked him with the hilt of his sword in the stomach.

“What the hell?” Dick growled as he watched the man topple backwards and gasp for air. “We’ve always beat the snot out of these guys, but as long as we never killed anyone, they’d just retreat. Now thanks to you, they’re out for blood!”

“What I can’t figure out is….,” Dick gritted lowly so only Jason could hear him. “…the reason they were even here to begin with. Ever since Bruce revealed he was alive, both the League and the HA has laid off this territory. Did they somehow find out Bruce was injured?”

Dick eyes went wide. “Does that mean they know who he is?”

Jason shook his head. “No, they aren’t here for Bruce. They’re here for me.”

“What? Why?” Dick asked just before back flipping away from several shadowy spears and landing beside him.

Jason’s face looked guilty. “You know how I told you I made some new friends. Well the price was making some new enemies too.”

Dick’s mouth hung open.

“What?” Jason defended before Dick could say anything. “You think the HA was just going to hand over their fancy toys to any old vampire?”

Dick pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes. “Jason, what did you do?”

“Well, first I tried to join forces with the League, but those snooty bastards didn’t want to have anything to do with a non-pureblood. Luckily, I managed to catch the eye of Sensei.”

“Sensei?” Dick echoed just before dodging another attack.

“Yeah,” Jason answered while catching the fist coming at him. “He was a former member of the League. About the time they turned me down was when they were exiling him, meaning they were trying to kill the guy.”

He yanked his attackers arm from its socket causing the vampire to cry out and jump away.

“I ended up helping him and in return he decided to train me. He said I had a lot of potential because my Wayne power and thought my abilities actually stood a chance against the League.”

“Long story short,” Jason leapt away from another blast of energy and ended up with his back against Dick’s. “After the guy trained me, I went back to the League and took out ten of their top generals. Then I presented their heads to the HA, and told them I could take care of their Dark Knight problem,” he grinned with a devilish smirk. “And wouldn’t you know, suddenly I was speaking their language.”

“So that’s why you killed those League members from before,” Dick huffed. “You were trying to cover up your tracks?”

“Sort of,” Jason shrugged. “But it’s more like,” he barely missed the sword aimed at his chest. “Kill or be killed.”

Jason leaned forward and in one fluid motion Dick leaned back and hoisted himself against Jason so that he was able to do a sweeping kick in midair which knocked several of their assailants back.

After that, Dick tumbled over Jason and landed in front of him.

Jason punched the guy coming up behind Dick and frowned.

“Dick, the League, the HA, and even the Court, they’re all serious about what they’re doing and prepared to do anything to accomplish their goals. Bruce’s ideals are too half-hearted and idealistic. Do you think his hopeful optimism can measure up to groups that are willing to kill, folks who actually know how to commit to a winning plan?”

“Jason,” Dick sighed. “Bruce is willing to sacrifice everything he has, everything he is for his mission, and even though everyone tells him he’s fighting a losing battle, a lost cause, he doesn’t give up. 

Sure he’s made a lot of mistakes in his life, but regardless of constantly being knocked down, he still stands firm by his beliefs, and he won’t compromise his ideals just because it’s hard or someone says it’s impossible.”

Dick’s mouth twitched before slowy turning to a wistful smile.

“So you know what, I don’t really care if I’m casting my lot with the losing side. At least I know that no matter how this all turns out, I fought for something I believed in and can be proud of, and even if I‘m not on the side that will win, at least I’m on the one that knew how to hope for a better future.”

Jason’s eyes dimmed at Dick’s words, and he didn’t, or rather couldn’t find the words to respond.

Dick brought a hand to Jason’s shoulder and softly spoke. “Jason, remember when that’s what you were fighting for to?”

Jason’s face twisted into something pained and almost regretful.

“Dick…”

“THERE YOU ARE!” A voice bellowed from the darkness.

Both vampires were suddenly buckling forward.

“Guh!” Dick gritted when he fell to one knee.

“D-damn it, this power…” Jason cursed as he also felt the effects of an immense pressure weighing down on him.

“Shit, I knew the League was a group full of nothing but purebloods, but I can’t remember the last time someone was actually able to knock us down like Bruce,” Jason gritted. “It must be an Al Ghul…” 

Now shadows were pouring around them and in the middle of the black miasma was a pair of icy teal eyes shined through and slowly started to approach them.

The closer it got the further Jason collapsed towards the ground until eventually he was kneeling with his head down struggling just to breath.

“I found you, you fiend!” the dark shadow triumphed as it stood over him.

Jason willed his face up and the moment their eyes met, the shadows dissipated and the face of his pacifier was revealed.

“What the hell,” Jason blinked with utter disbelief. “You’re just a kid?!”

The boy wrinkled his nose and sneered. “You think fleeing back to the land of your master would actually save you?” He chuckled wryly. “Pathetic.”

Taloned fingers cupped Jason’s chin and tilted his face forward so their eyes could meet.

“You took out one of my personal generals. There is no a place on this Earth where I wouldn’t hunt you down and see you pay for your crimes.”

“Heh,” Jason snickered. “Well, maybe the one who insulted you wasn’t me but that weak ass general of yours who could barely put up a fight.”

“Insolent!” The boy snarled before striking Jason so hard he toppled to the ground and hit the dirt.

“Shut the hell up, Jason,” Dick warned. “That mouth of yours isn’t helping!”

“Come on Dick,” Jason chuckled while spitting the blood from his mouth. “This is just some snot-nosed brat. We can take him. As a matter a fact…” his smile curled. “I’ve already broken from his SPELL!”

“How can this be?” the boy gasped just before he was met with a hard kick.

The small pureblood flew several feet back but managed to bring his arms up just in time to shield himself from the impact.

“What?” Jason laughed. “You think just because I’m not some stuck up pureblood I can’t hold my own against you? Sorry junior, I’ve been working under a guy who’s ten times the pureblood you’ll ever be!”

He started to charge the boy before he could recover.

“And as much as I hate to admit it…” Jason gritted under his breath. “Thanks to his grueling training, there’s no way you’re going to beat me with such a cheap tactic,” Jason thrust his blade straight at the pureblood’s neck. “You’re going to have to do a lot better than that!”

The boy countered Jason’s sword with a shadowy blade he barely managed to conjure in time.

“Hmm,” he hummed as he stared thoughtfully at their locked blades and then back towards Jason. “Then perhaps I shall.”

“Shit!” Jason shouted when several blades shot up out his own shadow behind him.

His body twisted and bent and he managed to dodge every last one.

“Oh hoh!” Jason jeered while he suddenly thrust his sword into his own shadow. “Not like I haven’t had to deal with a move like that before.”

The boy’s body froze from the action and when Jason stepped away, it was revealed that it was actually the pureblood’s shadow overlapping his own

“How can you-” the boy balked.

“Too bad for you,” Jason reveled as he punched him in the face.

“Why you!” the smaller vampire snarled. He then shot a blast of dark energy at Jason that simultaneously knocked the blade away and freed him from its entrapment.

“Oh you’re going to have to do better than that,” Jason laughed while he somersaulted away and caught his sword in midair.

After that the young pureblood finally withdrew his physical blade and immediately launched a counter attack.

Jason dodged and parried every attack all while mocking merrily. “It’s like you’re hardly trying. Is this really the best an Al Ghul can do?”

He found an opening and knocked the boy’s sword to the side so that it was forced to the ground. He then leaned forward so that all his weight held it in place and leered down on the boy. “Maybe next time Ras will send more than half an Al Ghul to take me on.”

The purebloods eyes flared with rage. “How dare you!”

He kicked his blade out from under them both knocking Jason off balance in the process. Jason made a grab for it when it flew by, but the boy unexpectedly caught it with his left hand. Then with expert precision he thrust it forward and curved it so it twisted around Jason’s own sword.

“Shit,” Jason grunted and he pulled back. A generous amount of blood poured down his arm and stained his blade. “Guess the little piss has some skills…”

Both vampires glared at each other with their swords pointed at one another, however, Jason had his in a more defensive position.

“I hate to admit,” Jason smirked. “Your sword skills are pretty impressive. Much better than your _hack_ general.”

The boy’s fangs clenched at the comment and once again he was on the offense.

“I can tell you’ve trained well,” Jason continued to taunt while he parried each attack. “But I know how you Leaguers work…”

He kept blocking everything, barely putting in any effort or trying to attack back, until he suddenly saw an opening.

He dug a heel into the ground and suddenly changed his stance 

“It’s all about precision and going for the quick clean kill. Get in and get out, right?”

Suddenly he lunged forward and before the smaller pureblood had time to react, Jason was raining down an onslaught of power heavy swings.

“But the first guy who trained me taught me the meaning of stamina, perseverance,” he chuckled poignantly. “And how to just be plain more stubborn than the other guy.”

With each hit Jason threw down more and more weight taking advantage of his superior size and strength. All the boy could do at this point was try to keep from losing his balance as he ducked and blocked each attack and let out small grunts when they connected.

When Jason finally backed off, the other vampire was breathing heavily and his form was starting to waver.

Jason changed his stance again to something that resembled what the pureblood had been doing and smiled. “But the second guy taught me how to _kill_.”

Black energy in the form of daggers shot up out of the ground from every shadow around them. The little pureblood’s eyes widened, and he started to dodge and counter everything coming at him, but by the time he realized Jason was on him it was already too late.

With a very fast strike, Jason went for the boy’s throat. The pureblood managed to block the attack, but Jason’s follow through had been so long and swift, he managed to hit the boy in the back with a very shallow strike.

The boy hissed and turned, but due to his exhausted state, his timing was slower than he anticipated and Jason managed to get in two more sharp strikes before the pureblood knocked him back with a burst of energy.

Jason wiped the bit of blood from his cheek and seemed proud that it actually wasn’t his own.

His lips pulled back revealing his fangs through his smile, and he fondly he sneered. “And this?” he pointed to himself. “Well this guy here. He knows what none of the rest of you hoity purebloods ever learned.”

Once again he was rushing the pureblood but his attack was too linear and predictable.

“HAH!” the boy triumphed while he knocked Jason’s blade towards the ground but soon his expression was completely changing.

“Huh?” 

In the process of swinging downwards to relieve Jason of his weapon, the taller vampire took advantage of the situation and closed the distance between them so he was right in the boy’s face. The pureblood took a step back readying himself to block either a kick or punch but was surprised when he felt something cold touch his chest.

“Street rules,” Jason echoed into the boys ear.

“What!?”

The sound of thunder cracked the air.

The little pureblood let out a cry of agony and he tumbled back towards the ground.

A searing pain shot up his body with a heat he’d never felt before. He grabbed for his shoulder and flinched when he felt a torrent of blood gush out of it.

He then looked up, but as soon as he raised his head, Jason kicked him hard in the gut causing him to fall onto his back. 

The pureblood scrambled for his weapon but Jason stepped on his arm and then knelt down and pressed his knee into the boy so that he was pinned in place.

The boy’s eyes widened when he saw the still smoking pistol pointed at his face.

“Too bad kid,” Jason nodded while pressing the hot steel against his temple. “You have a lot of potential, but that makes you a problem. One I think the first guy will later appreciate me taking care of now.”

“JASON NO!” Dick shouted. 

Jason’s gun went off, but Dick barely managed to tackle him in time so that he barely missed the pureblood’s head.

Up until this point, Dick had been solely focused on keeping all the other League members at bay, but the moment he heard Jason’s pistol being shot, his attention was drawn to their bloody battle.

“Damn it Dick! What the hell?” Jason snarled as he pushed the vampire away. 

“Jason I told you I don’t want you killing anymore,” Dick scolded. “Especially not a kid!”

“Kid?” A voice echoed behind them and suddenly the temperature in the area dropped dramatically.

“Shit!” Jason cursed, and he reached for his gun but before he could his entire body froze.

The only thing he could move was his eyes and that’s when he saw two large black spears jutted in the ground where there shadows were, and a pool black was pouring out of the boy and wrapping around their feet.

“Your sympathy will be your undoing,” the boy bellowed. His eyes were now glowing red and his fangs were fully barred.

“So you think I’m just a mere child?” He crossed his arm over his chest and smirked at them with a superior smile. “I am a proud solider of the League of Shadows. I am Damian Al Ghul, the next in line to become the demon’s head and the rightful successor of this Wayne territory.” 

“What?” Dick and Jason gasped in unison.

To Be Continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, FINALLY, I get to introduce Damian. I’ve been waiting so long to bring this little devil into to play. 
> 
> Haha, admittedly Damian is not my favorite Robin, but boy is he a joy to write. He and Jason always have the best dialogue, heh heh.
> 
> So I guess I don't really have a lot to say about this chapter even though so much happened in it. I guess it mostly just hinted at a lot of things that will probably make more sense later.
> 
> I did enjoy pitting Damain and Jason against one another. Haha, I think Damian will eventually get a go at all the batkids, but we all know Tim is probably going to be the one to get it worst. Poor Tim, having deal with Jason and now Damian. My poor underappreciated Robin. It's okay, I will make it up to him later. 
> 
> Alright, well, I hope everyone liked this chapter and I look forward to sharing the next one. Thanks again for reading!
> 
> 11/29/2016


	44. Family Matters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I ever mentioned before I hate writing action scenes? Why do I do these kinds of things to myself? Oh well, even if they are not written as well as I would like, please use your imagination and try to enjoy the fact that they take you from A to B and were a necessary evil for this story. Thanks!

For a moment Dick and Jason just stared back at the boy in stunned silence, neither sure what to make of his sudden proclamation.

Eventually though Jason closed his gaping mouth and smiled at the pureblood wryly.

“Hate to break this to you kid, but I don’t think the guy in charge of this territory is going to agree with your sentiment.”

“Do you mean that Dark Knight character I keep hearing so much about?” Damian asked with a snort. “Is he your master?”

“Not really by choice,” Jason muttered under his breath.

The boy swelled his chest.

“Don’t worry, I will take care of him, just as I have you.”

“And I thought Timmy had big balls,” Jason whispered over to Dick. “But I guess the smaller they are, the bigger those come.”

“Shut up, Jason,” Dick snapped with obvious annoyance. “This really isn’t the time to be joking. This kid’s caught our shadows with a spell that’s about as strong as anything Bruce has ever used on us.”

“Well, whose fault do you think that is?” Jason griped. “I knew any Al Ghul was no push over but your bleeding heart just wouldn’t have me killing a kid. If you hadn’t stopped me-”

Suddenly smoke began to pour into the area.

“What is this?” Damian coughed. 

“Well, speaking of big balls,” Jason chuckled.

The young pureblood turned his nose and his eyes started to water up. He pulled his cloak up so it was protecting most of his face, but as soon as he covered his eyes, he was met with a hard kick.

“Got you!” a voice triumphed.

The pureblood nearly toppled over. Apparently whoever struck him hit him with the same force as someone who’d probably landed on him from above. Somehow though, Damian managed to keep his balance, however the thick pungent smell coming from the smoke was disorienting several of his senses.

His eyes, nose, and throat were burning, and he could barely make out anything through all the smoke.

“HUP!” Damian blurted while he felt his legs suddenly get kicked out from under him.

“You think you can defeat me with such cheap tricks!” Damian thundered as he parried his attacker’s sword when it tried to come down on him when he fell.

“I will not be defeated by something like this!”

Damian whipped his cape causing a large burst of energy to release that sent all the smoke billowing away.

“Who are you?” Damain snarled while he blinked wildly so he could clear his eyes and refocus his vision. “Show yourself…human?”

Tim stood a few feet from the pureblood with his sword poised in front of him but seemed a bit thrown by Damian’s sudden blast.

Damian’s scowl turned to a confident smirk. “So it was you?”

Tim’s feet slid across the ground when he met Damian’s sword. Despite his smaller stature, the pureblood was obviously much more powerful than him, but this kind of solid strike was something Tim was already used to countering. Instead he made sure to keep his center low so he could maintain his balance against his obviously stronger attacker.

“You move like a hunter,” Damian commented as he continued to pummel Tim with a barrage of quick attacks so fast, Tim could only block the vital ones. “But there has never been a hunter I’ve crossed blades with who still has breath to speak.”

“Well, first of all,” Tim heaved while blocking Damian’s kick. “I’m _not_ a hunter,” he threw down another smoke bomb. “And secondly,” he slid between the pureblood's legs. “You’ve never met a human like me.”

“What is this!” Damian blurted when he suddenly felt something tug on his leg. It was then that he realized Tim had wound his ankle up with a grapple hook and was pulling his legs out from under him. 

The pureblood fell over backwards, but caught himself with one hand. He then did a one handed backflip all while shredding apart the grappler’s rope with his free claws.

When he landed, Tim was already on him and managed a hard kick to the wound on Damian’s shoulder.

The pureblood staggered backwards and cried out, but before he could recover he felt another surge of pain right at his throat.

Every one of his muscles tensed, and suddenly the boy felt his body stiffen and become completely immobilized. 

“Well, I was saving this trick for somebody else,” Tim grumbled while glancing over at a very excited looking Jason. “But I guess I have to use it to save his ass instead.”

Damian glared at Tim and then over at the strange device latched onto the curvature between his neck and throat. It resembled something similar to a bear trap, but had serrated edges that seemed to dig deep into his skin the more he tried to struggle.

“You vampires are pretty weak in this area?” Tim questioned while he barely tugged on the chain at the end of his contraption. Damian let out another sharp breath and fell to one knee. “Especially purebloods.”

Damian brought a shaky hand to the device and closed his eyes tight and trembled.

Tim looked at the pureblood somewhat sympathetically and sighed. “Just give up already.”

“I will not,” Damian quivered and then his hand clutched onto the device. “I will not fall…to a HUMAN!”

Tim’s eyes widened with disbelief and he watched Damian rip off the snare taking a large amount of his flesh along with it. Blood splattered all over the ground and a burst of black energy shot out of his body in every direction.

“You think someone as weak as you can take down a proud Al Ghul?!” Damian thundered.

“Guh!” Tim chocked as he suddenly locked eyes with Damian’s rage filled azures.

“I will admit,” Damian nodded with a hand pressed down on the large wound at his throat. “You put up a better fight than most, human.”

Tim brought a hand to his chest and started to grab at it. For some reason, no matter how much he tried to breath, his lungs would not respond. Just like the time with Jason, Tim was caught under the vampire's spell.

Slowly the pureblood approached him. His gaze never once leaving Tim’s paling face. By the time he reached him, Tim was already crouched towards the ground gulping for air.

Damian stood over him and replied. “You should be proud to even manage this much,” he conjured up a shadowy sword in his hand. “But it still wasn’t good enough.”

He raised his blade. “After all, you are just a human.”

“I…” Tim gritted. “refuse…”

“Hm?” Damian paused.

“I won’t…lose...again…” Tim barely heaved out.

“Huh?”

Tim’s hand fisted in the dirt, and he started to tremble.

“Not to someone…” Tim whipped his head up and shouted. “LIKE YOU!”

“Impossible!” Damian gasped and before he could react he was being punched in the face.

Just as the pureblood lost his balance and toppled backwards, Tim felt himself being pulled up.

“Not so fast,” a familiar voice whistled.

Tim’s eyes widened when he saw several shadowy spears had shot out the ground where he’d been standing. Had it not been for his swift rescuer, he more than likely would’ve been skewered.

“Dick?” Tim blurted when he looked up at the person holding him under his arm and sailing through the air.

“Geez, that kid is dangerous,” Dick chuckled nervously while he smiled at Tim. “Thanks for distracting him long enough so we could break his spell. You did a good job.”

“Stop interfering!” Damian exploded. After that, several shadows shot out of him and towards Dick.

Dick expertly dodged them all, and even managed to twist and turn his body when some of them curved around to catch him.

“Stand still and fight me properly you prancing fool!” Damian demanded. 

Even despite holding Tim, Damian’s attacks were no match for Dick’s speed and flexibility. 

“Tim, let’s finish this,” Dick instructed.

“Right,” Tim nodded.

Tim threw down another screen. Damian narrowed his eyes and tried to make out their forms through the smoke, but was surprised when Dick came leaping out of it and charged straight towards him.

Damian raised his sword, but Dick used it to jump over him, and once again it was a battle of Damian’s shadow projections versus Dick’s maneuvers. 

“Why won’t you attack?!” Damian thundered, and then his question was answered.

Suddenly a bright light shot from the ground and lit up all around the pureblood.

“What is this?!” Damian shouted. He then tried to walk through the light but was immediately met with hot resistance.

He shirked back his hand in pain.

“What’s wrong kid,” a deep voice chuckled from behind him. “You never been caught in a light barrier before?”

Damian scowled at Jason. The vampire seemed slightly out of breath, and the pile of incapacitated League members behind him was a good indication as to why.

“How dare you!” Damian snarled. “Let me out of here!”

“Wow, Tim,” Jason praised as he completely ignored Damian’s outbursts. “You come up with this all by yourself?”

He leaned in and examined the field. “Well aren’t you the busy little builder,” he smirked at Tim and made a gesture with his hand. “I especially like the little throat gouging toy you used earlier.”

His smile darkened. “I wonder how the old man feels about all your inventions?”

Tim narrowed his eyes but didn’t reply.

Jason just laughed and then looked over at Dick. “So what do we do with the brat?”

“You should kill me now,” Damian answered. “Because if you do not I swear by my families blood I will come back for every last one of your lives!”

“Rawr,” Jason snickered.

Damian glared at him and growled. “After I deal with you three, I will rightfully reclaim this territory from your thieving master!” 

“Rightfully…” Dick trailed. 

Tim looked at Dick. “Reclaim?”

“Thieving master?”

“You are servants of the Dark Knight?” Damian asked.

Dick’s eyes wandered. “Maybe…”

Damian crossed his arms and sneered. “This territory belongs to the Waynes.”

“Yeah, it does...” Dick nodded.

“So what’s that gotta do with a League brat like you?” Jason snapped back.

Damian’s lips curled to something haughty. “Everything.”

“And why is that?”

“Because he is Bruce’s son,” another voice answered.

“What!?”

“OH SHIT!”

Suddenly a wave of black miasma barreled down towards the trio. Dick grabbed Tim again, and he and Jason jumped away in time to narrowly miss being crushed.

“Mother!” Damian shouted.

“Mother?” Jason exclaimed.

He looked a Dick worriedly. “This is not good. Dealing with half an Al Ghul is one thing, but now the damn League queen is here!”

He looked over at the woman glaring down at them from atop the cliff she was standing. While she studied them, a group of her men made fast work of taking apart Tim’s barrier and freeing Damian.

“If Bruce ever wanted to sweep in and save the day, now would be a pretty damn good time.”

Talia leapt beside her son and examined him closely. She only seemed mildly interested in his wounds and seemed more upset than worried. “Damian what are you doing here?” 

“I came to avenge the death of my general, and also to claim what is mine.”

She thinned her lips with disapproval. “No one authorized this mission.” 

“I came of my own accord.” 

“You should not have come here like this,” she snapped back angrily. “You should have come and seen me first.”

“Mother,” Damian defended. “I spent the last year and a half completing my induction trial only to find out that while I was away, my personal general was killed by some lowbred filth who decided to flee into territory I planned to claim when I returned. I did not think an opportunity like this needed to be explained.”

He gritted his fangs. “Once I took out this criminal and his master, I intended to present their heads to you and grandfather.”

“Damian,” Talia sighed. “You do not understand. This vampire’s master is…”

The ground started to shake and everything went black.

“Ah! What is this?” Damian gasped when he and his mother felt a pressure on their backs.

“You League trespassers,” a voice boomed around them. “What are you doing…” suddenly the voice broke along with the illusion. When all the shadows cleared, Bruce was standing in front of them blinking. “Talia?”

“Bruce.” Talia replied despite the pureblood’s face being covered.

“Bruce?!” Damian looked at his mother with wide eyes. “Mother, I do not understand? Is this…”

“Yes, Damian,” she nodded before looking back at Bruce. “This man is Bruce Wayne, your father.”

“What!?” Nearly everyone blurted in unison.

Bruce’s face twisted to complete question. “Talia, what’s going on?”

“Bruce, we have much to speak about…” she looked over at Jason who still had his gun pointed at them and Tim who had his hand at his scabbard. “Perhaps it would be best for us all to stand down?”

Bruce motioned towards the pair.

Jason let out an annoyed huff and lowered his pistol, and Tim immediately started to interrogate him. “Bruce you know this woman? What’s going on? You have a _son_?”

“Apparently…” Bruce glanced at the emerald eyed vampire. “Talia?”

“Yes, Bruce.” Talia reconfirmed as she gestured towards the boy. “This is your son, Damian.”

Bruce looked down at the smaller pureblood with astounded eyes and mutely mouthed. “My son?”

Damian glared back at him challengingly and scowled.

“Yes, the reason my father never came after your _desertion_ was because he knew I was with child,” Talia continued to explain.

“Talia, I had no idea,” Bruce tried to defend.

“Of course not,” Talia shrugged. “It was something I intended to tell you after our battle with the Hunter’s Association, but you left without any word.”

Bruce’s face fell to that of shame. “Talia, I’m sorry I…” he paused and looked over at all the dumbstruck expressions gaping at them, and then back at the unhappy looking Damian. “Maybe we should talk about this a little more privately…”

“What the hell is going on here?” Jason blurted before turning towards Dick. “Did you know Bruce used to have history with the League?”

Dick’s eyes were still large with shock and he nodded out his disbelief.

“No, I never had any idea. When I first met Bruce I thought he was just some traveling warrior…I never thought to ask him what he was doing before.”

“Of course you didn’t,” Jason snorted. “You just ran off into the sunset with some bloodsucker you hardly knew and never thought to ask any questions about it.”

“And apparently there is a lot we don’t know about Bruce…” Tim mumbled while he looked over at Damian.

After the pair made it within far enough distance, Talia continued to speak.

“Belo…” She caught herself. “Bruce, even though they said you died after that battle, I knew that it was not true. I suspect my father knew as well, but he and the Court wanted to claim your territory so badly, they let the lie spread.”

She glanced at his masked face and shook hear head. “Then your alter ego appeared, this _Dark Knight_ character…both father and I knew it was you, but he did not want your identity to be revealed.”

Bruce conceded defeat and removed the mask. “Why?”

Her eyes sharpened. “Because for now what you are doing aligns with our goals as well.”

Bruce looked at her apprehensively, and she continued to explain.

“The Court and HA, they have no business interfering with pureblood affairs, and also…father did not want Damian knowing about your presence until his training was complete.”

“So all this time Damian thought I was dead?” Bruce frowned at her. “Talia, you should have come to me and told me about him.”

“And why is that?” Talia bit back. “You left Bruce, without any word you just abandoned everything and everyone.”

Bruce lowered his head at her words, but she wasn’t finished. 

“When you and I wedded, I knew your heart was never mine, but my father wanted so badly for an Al Ghul and Wayne union. I also recognized your strength and what it meant to the League but also that night when you came to me begging me to convince my father to allow you to join the League, I saw your determination and strength and believed it was something truly admirable.”

“Talia…”

“But later I realized no matter what I did, you would never look my way. I knew your heart belonged to another, but my pride would not allow me to admit defeat, and I tried stubbornly to hold onto you. That is until I met him.”

“What?” Bruce blurted while searching her eyes.

“Your beloved Kal El.”

“You met Kal?” 

Talia looked wistfully to the side and replied. “He was a strong worthy warrior. Even I could see that you had chosen someone who bested me well. I thought after you disappeared it was because you left with him, but now I see how wrong I was.”

She narrowed her gaze onto nothing.

“If only things had played out so well. Then we wouldn’t have to deal with that accursed SO unit he leads, this Wayne territory would be ours, and you and I would not have to be enemies…”

She glared back at Bruce but her eyes seemed pained.

“You turned your back on everyone Bruce and for what? So you can play house with the humans? Collecting lost children while your own son remained fatherless!”

“Talia if I had known-”

“No Bruce,” Talia snarled back. “You forfeited that right long ago!”

Bruce slightly shrank under her resentful eyes, but she stood a little taller.

“When you joined the League, it was because you wanted to use our power to accomplish your own goals, and in turn, we used you as well. My father wanted an heir, and that’s what he got. You are free now of any obligations to the League.”

For a moment, Bruce just looked at the ground in thoughtful silence. However, when he replied his voice was quiet and noticeably repressed. 

“Fine I accept that, but what I don’t accept is being free from my obligations to my son.”

Talia let out a sound of frustration, but Bruce continued to defend.

“Talia, I admit, the old Bruce Wayne was a weak coward who ran away from everything, but not anymore. I decided that I will never turn my back on my responsibilities again.”

Talia’s face slightly softened along with her voice.

“Yes, I can see you are a much stronger man than the one I knew before,” she turned back to meet his eyes and Bruce was surprised to see a bit of jade concern reflecting back.

“Bruce, if you fight this, you are fighting not only my father but the entire League itself.”

“That was my intention,” Bruce answered firmly.

Talia sighed with resignation. “Very well, I will be sure to let my father know of your declaration.”

She brushed past Bruce and towards her son. “Damian, let’s go.”

“Mother?” the boy blinked as he watched the woman stride away.

“No.”

Talia stopped. “Damian?”

When she turned back around, Damian was staring back at her with defiant eyes.

“I came here for two reasons. One I obviously misjudged the circumstances, but the first goal still remains unaccomplished.”

Damian pointed his sword at Bruce.

“Bruce Wayne, your servant killed my general, and in return I shall take his life as payment.”

“Oh hoh,” Jason jeered while he cocked his pistol. “Is that a fact kid?”

“Jason,” Bruce warned.

Jason ticked and lowered his weapon.

“Damian, I can’t allow that. Jason is my responsibility.”

Jason made a scoffing sound and Damian smiled in reply.

“I was hoping you would say that.”

“What?” Bruce questioned when he suddenly felt Damian’s aura surround him.

“I came to stand in for my servant,” the boy stalked a little closer. “So you will stand in for yours?”

“Damian, I don’t want to fight-”

“You don’t have a choice!” The boy shouted and then he was swinging his blade.

“Bruce!” Tim exclaimed, but when he made a move to help, Talia threw a hand out in front of him.

“I would not do that,” she warned. “If you truly respect your master’s wishes, you will not interfere. We purebloods handle things differently than your kind, and if Bruce is to earn back what he has lost, he will face his son properly.”

Her voice lowered but her eyes remained fixed on their fight. “I admit, even I thought little of Bruce when we met, but after crossing blades…Damian will see for himself…”

Bruce reeled from Damian’s kick. The boy had hit him with both feet and put all his weight into it.

“You just defend my attacks,” Damian ticked with annoyance. “Is that all you intend to do?”

“Damian listen to me-”

“Weak,” the boy spat.

After that their battle became a flurry of Damian attacking. The older pureblood tried best to defend, but the boy’s speed was much greater than he predicted, and by the end of his assault, Bruce was heaving and covered in shallow strikes.

“This is pointless,” Damian huffed. 

His lips curled. “Very well, perhaps we will take this battle to another level. One only purebloods can go.”

The world began to fade and everything went dark. Bruce felt his body shiver at the icy temperature and the only thing he could make out in the blackness was two piercing blue eyes.

“Show me, Bruce Wayne,” the boy's voice echoed all around him. “How did a deserter like you win mother over?”

The shadows started to close in on Bruce.

“Why does grandfather fear your power?”

“Damian…” Bruce murmured as he felt his body start to become engulfed.

“They told me you were dead, and yet despite you being gone, my only requirement in life was to surpass you.”

Bruce felt his body growing weak while Damian’s energy began to gnaw at spirit. 

He knew this kind of spell all too well. Damian was trying to overtake him with his shadow and to a vampire this was something equivalent to taking their soul. The act of overcoming another vampire’s shadow was something purebloods were bred for. The reason so many vampires feared their power. 

Even if an act like this couldn’t kill them, it could put them in a state that was far worse than death. To have their own consciousness devoured and trapped forever in their conqueror’s shadow. 

This was a battle of pure will and power. The way purebloods bullied their lessers into submission and dominated one another. The reason both the Al Ghuls and the Waynes were feared by vampires and purebloods alike.

“Every year I trained,” Damian continued to seethe. “Always being measured to a man I’ve never known and told that I wasn’t good enough despite all my efforts!”

“Guh!”

Bruce bowed towards the ground and felt the last of his strength giving way.

The young pureblood stood over him and looked down at him coldly.

“Grandfather held the Wayne power at high esteem, and despite not being allies, he praised your family’s abilities countless times.”

“ _Your_ family’s abilities,” Bruce finally answered.

Damian’s eyes widened. “What?”

Bruce’s labored breathing finally evened out and he spoke softly.

“I understand that you were trained by the League, but don’t forget, you’re not just an Al Ghul.”

“This cannot be!” Damian gasped and he tried to back away. However just as he started to move his feet, Bruce pulled the boy in and embraced him tightly.

“You’re also a Wayne, Damian,” Bruce sighed gently into the boy’s ear. “And if you would give me the chance, I can show you what that really means.”

Damian’s body froze at the foreign contact and the moment they touched he felt himself be completely overwhelmed by Bruce’s power.

“You are…” The boy started to shake. “I am…”

He lowered his face so that it was flush with Bruce chest.

“I have been defeated…”

Suddenly all the darkness around them dispelled, and when the dust cleared they were back in the world of the living.

Several eyes looked on them with shock and disbelief, and for a brief second Damian remained settled in his father’s hold. 

Eventually, he pulled away, but his eyes were a bit glossy and filled with confusion. 

“Fine,” the boy muttered as he tucked his face so it was slightly covered by his collar. “I will honor the terms of my defeat. I no longer seek your servant's life.”

He pulled his hood over his face and turned his back to Bruce. “Mother, I am ready to leave.”

“Damian wait!” Bruce exclaimed as he reached for the boy's arm but was knocked back by a blast of dark energy.

“Bruce, enough!” Talia snarled while standing between Bruce and Damian. “You have done much to slight _this_ family.” 

Bruce blinked up at the woman, still slightly dazed from her attack. “Talia…”

“You said you will live up to your obligations, that you will face the consequences of your actions, did you not?”

“Yes, but-”

Talia cut through Bruce's protests. “I will speak with my father on this matter further, and until then I should hope for once in your life you will do something for me that you never once did as my husband.”

Bruce held his breath and waited.

“Respect my wishes,” her eyes slightly faltered, but her voice stayed sharp. “Unlike you, I honor my family’s traditions, so the least you can do is not trample any further on my pride. That is the least you owe me after everything you have done.”

“Talia…” Bruce clenched his jaw tight and gritted. “fine…”

After that, the pureblood watched with baited breath as his son and former wife gathered up their forces and left, Damian never once looking back when they finally departed.

“Bruce…” Tim murmured as he watched the pureblood sit impossibly still during the entire ordeal with his claws dug so deep in the ground they bled.

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry, Damian will be back. I didn’t go this long without him to just let that wonderful character go to waste.
> 
> The little devil sure held his own taking on all the other batkids and Bruce. Honestly, I don't think he could do so good in canon, but in this series he is a pureblood, and I hope it's become pretty obvious in this series how much more powerful they are. Still, everyone held their own and proved that their experience and cunning still bested Damian in a lot of ways. He has a lot to learn from them. 
> 
> Tim is just a human, so he stood the least chance, but I wonder could he have taken him if he hadn't shown so much mercy? Damian was doing a pretty good job of underestimating him, also, Tim has been devising many counter measures lately due to Jason's appearance, so who knows what else he can do ;) Also, there is another reason Tim is so focused on finding measures for beating high level vampires which will be explained later.
> 
> So I know it’s easy to be upset with Talia, but I think the circumstances in this story are a bit different than canon considering Bruce did kind of walk out on his wife with no word. It’s tough, but now he is having to swallow a lot of his past these days. Oh well, that's are tragic hero. 
> 
> Well, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Admittedly it was a pain for me to write but i loved seeing everyone interact in it, so it was worth it. Hope to see everyone next time around and thanks again for reading!
> 
> 12/01/2016


	45. Cloak and Dagger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A while ago, two very special fans of this series made some very special gifts. I was so humbled and flattered, and thought I would share their kindness and efforts with everyone. 
> 
> **AdelvinaGaarder** wrote a super sweet side fic called "Morning Bliss" that takes place during the time Bruce and Kal were living with each other before all this _drama_ happened. Haha, I really wanted to write a story about that time too, but it’s so much work just keeping up with the main story. In any case, this special story is just as great: http://archiveofourown.org/works/7577620
> 
>  **Checkeredbow** drew the most adorable fanart. I love how how Checkeredbow pointed out the differences in Bruces demeanor when he is with Kal vs with his kids and then perfectly drew it into visible form. Playful Bruces vs Mature Bruce, haha. Also I am in love with Kal’s armor. Even better than what I imagined in my mind! http://skeletonwing.deviantart.com/art/Vampire-AU-630323168
> 
> Once again, thank you so much you two. These really made my day and just gives me even more motivation to finish this story! Also thank you to everyone else who is always giving their support ^_^

“Y-you?” Westfield stammered.

Even before the dust settled, he could see the grim smile of a murky silhouette.

With lips pulled back, and fangs gnarled into a twisted grin, the figure stepped over the rubble and sung out merrily. “ HELL-LO, Doctor.”

Westfield could feel panic grip his heart causing his muscles to cease, and yet despite his looming fears, he knew the only thing he could defend himself with was his wits and bravado.

“Why are you here?” the former director barked back.

The shadow’s smile curled, and he wagged a lanky finger in the air. “Westie, Westie I thought you and I were much closer than that. Do I really need a reason to come visit such a near and dear acquaintance? I mean, we’re practically family!”

Westfield ticked his disapproval. “I can’t believe out of all the people they would send, it was you.”

Though his smile remained, the man’s face somehow managed to wilt into a pout. “Don’t be like that doctor.” He motioned his arms out towards the demolished wall he’d entered through. “Don’t we always have a _smashing_ good time together?””

Westfield's frown deepened. “Do you mean how you killed my entire research team and came after my life?” 

The vampire’s eyes lit up with excitement. “Yes, good thing you had so many fun new _toys_ you kept hidden away. I had such a wonderful time I forgot all about killing you, especially since there were so many of them to _play_ with.”

“It was a waste of specimens…” Westfield muttered lowly.

“Yes, I suppose I do have a tendency to get out of hand and break _poorly_ built things,” the vampire shamelessly laughed. “You really don’t make them like you used to, doc.”

Westfield sighed. “I suppose they were all worthless if they couldn’t beat a _failure_ like you,” Westfield gave the pale man a wry smirk. “My specimen 13 would have easily ended you though.”

The vampire looked thoughtful for a moment. “Is that a fact?” his mouth pulled up even further. “Then I wonder how 14 will do?”

“You…” Westfield started before searching the vampire’s ardent yellow eyes. “What’s the catch?” He asked apprehensively.

“Catch?” the vampire echoed with feigned innocence. “Can’t I just want to see an old friend happy?”

“Nothing about what you are and what you do makes me happy,” Westfield dourly answered back. 

“Such a grouch,” the vampire grumbled. “Then again, I never could get you to smile for me.”

The vampire stalked his way closer while releasing his claws and his voice dropped to something dangerous.

“It’s okay doctor. I’m sure if I _dig_ deep enough, I’ll find what gets all your bones tickled.”

Westfield took a step back. “Y-you wouldn’t dare.”

“Ooooh Westie,” the vampire hummed as he pulled the man in so their shoulders were flush. “Don’t look at me like that. It’s not as though I wasted all this effort just to have you killed,” his face fell to that of regret. “I admit. I was wrong to try and cut you from the act prematurely,” Westfield felt claws slightly dig into him, and the vampire’s voice sharpened. “But when you started bad mouthing our star, I kind of lost,” the vampire's disturbingly fixated grin switched to a scowl. “ _Face_.”

Westfield’s heart was beating fiercely, and he was certain the other man could feel it through their embrace. He knew all too well the unpredictability of this volatile monster, especially when his attention was directed on certain subjects.

Something strangled chocked out the vampire’s throat. His leery smile reformed, and he suddenly burst into erratic laughter.

“Doctor can’t you feel it? Opening day is drawing near. I get so excited thinking about it I can’t help but laugh.” 

“Not this again,” Westfield groaned.

The vampire brought a hand over his mouth which slightly muffled his voice to snickers.

“The stage is set and all the players so well-rehearsed,” he finally released Westfield so the two of them were facing. “I just need you to help me gather all the extras, and then this show can finally begin.”

“You’re delusional,” Westfield grimaced, however, the vampire didn’t seem to hear him. Instead his eyes were dazed, and he was looking blissfully up towards the sky.

“Just a little bit more, doctor, and I promise I’ll give you a front row seat. You can even conduct for a few scores, and really,” his eyes finally refocused, and he grinned at the doctor. “Isn’t that all you ever wanted?”

****************************************************

“45 dead, 89 wounded, and two squadrons have completely disappeared.”

“What?! You can’t be serious!” One of the men shouted.

“I can’t believe this,” another gasped. “Eastern Headquarters was one of our most heavily fortified regions. To think an unknown group of vampires could do something like this…”

“This has the League written all over it!” Another man snarled.

The man who’d just read the report shook his head. “No, we don’t believe it was the League because the vampires who attacked were not purebloods.”

“So the Court?” Someone else suggested.

“We can’t start pointing fingers just yet,” Luthor suddenly cut in. “We do however plan to send several teams to investigate the matter. Also East HQ will be needing reinforcements now that their numbers have been cut so low.”

General Lane stood up so everyone at the table was looking at him. “Then I’ll make sure my best squadrons take charge of this matter.”

*******************************************************

Kal’s eyes darkened when he looked out across the area of mostly charred rubble. “Just look at all of this…” he forlornly lowered his head.

“If this wasn’t the Court then who could it have been?” Kal’s captain questioned as he brought a hand to the ground and examined the ash.

Kal shook his head. “I don’t know John, but there’s no way a group of uncoordinated vampires could do something like this. If it wasn’t the League or the Court…”

“Do you think this means there’s a new group?” Kara finished.

Kal’s gaze narrowed. “That’s definitely a possibility we have to consider…”

“This is crazy,” Kon suddenly spat out. “As much as I despise the Court and League, the least we could count them for was keeping their own kind in check so stuff like _this_ doesn’t happen.”

“Well, they did a pretty good job snuffing out the HIVE all those years ago,” John pointed out.

“Really?”

“Yeah Konnie,” Kara chuckled. “Wow, I heard you never did well on your written exams, but you should know at least this much.”

Kon looked at Kal with betrayed eyes. “You told Kara about my grades?”

Kal gave him a sympathetic look but couldn’t hold back a loose smile. “Don’t look at me. Ma’s the one with the loose lips.”

“Well, it was all just a bunch of boring history,” Kon snorted. “How is reading about a bunch of dead people supposed to make me any stronger?”

“Because we don’t want history repeating itself,” Kal answered. “Once we finally get to put our swords away, those history lessons are going to feel a lot more important.

“Really,” Kon muttered under his breath.” I don’t remember ever reading about the part where _our_ kind ever got to do that.”

Something pained flashed in Kal’s royals, but he quickly replaced it with an encouraging smile. “Well, then,” he patted the boy on the shoulder. “I hope one day you can be the one to help change our people’s history.”

Kon looked back at his commander with glassy eyes. “Kal…”

“Let’s spread out so we can cover more ground,” Kal instructed as he started to walk ahead.

**************************************************************

“I just don’t get it. How does a group this large and this coordinated go unnoticed by everyone?” 

Currently Kal was sitting at a large round table with all his squad leaders. After they were done surveying the attack site, the leadership regrouped to report their findings and thoughts.

“Sure there are several unclaimed territories but they’re always carefully monitored by us and the League…” John continued to explain.

“The only places we don’t watch are territories owned by the Court,” Kara added.

“Luthor is already taking care of questioning the Court,” Kal replied.

“Well, what about the few neutral pureblood territories?” John suggested. “Those would probably be the first places we should check.”

“Those purebloods aren’t going to like seeing any Hunter’s snooping around their lands,” another female officer sighed.

“And why do you think the SO exist?” Kal instantly countered. “This is the kind of thing we were formed for.”

“So where do we start?” John asked as he spread out a map over the table.

“How about here?” he pointed. “This is the closes neutral territory.”

Kal cringed when he immediately recognized the area.

“Is it?” another lieutenant questioned. “I thought the Waynes were aligned with the Court.”

“Technically but not really,” John corrected. “It’s true they’re the only pureblood group to ever cooperate with the Court, but for the most part they’re like any other neutral pureblood family. They don’t let other groups trespass on their territory without permission, and they stay out of everyone else’s affairs. At least that’s how they used to be. I’m not sure though about their latest leader…”

“Yeah,” Kara nodded. “After he announced his return and that whole blood tablet scheme, the quiet neutral Waynes seem to be pretty active these days.

“But not just with the Court but with us too,” John added. “I heard Luthor is pretty chummy with that Bruce character.”

“Well good then,” Kara smirked. “That just means we won’t have any trouble when we go and investigate there.”

“Aren’t you forgetting about one more thing?” another squad leader questioned. “What about the Dark Knight?”

“What about him?” Kara snapped. She looked over at her unusually silent commander.

“Kal, doesn’t this seem like the perfect excuse. Wayne told us to stay off his territory so we could never go back for our revenge, but if we just happen to run into him while taking care of this unrelated matter…” she made a gesture with her fingers as if she was shooting a bow. “It’s like killing two birds with one stone.”

When Kal didn’t respond for longer than anticipated, Kara furled her brow and looked at him with a bit more insistence. 

“Haven’t you just been itching to go back there and teach that guy a lesson for everything he’s done?”

“No, not really,” Kal frankly answered back.

“Wow, Kal,” Kara breathed out with genuine surprise. “I never thought I’d see the day you’d want to back down from a fight.”

“Well, everyone here votes we go for it,” John cut in while giving Kara a look of warning that she should ease back. “But in the end you’re the boss, Kal.”

Everyone looked back at Kal.

“So Commander, what do you want us to do?”

******************************************************

“I don’t get Kal sometimes!” Kon huffed while punching a fist into his hand. “He keeps going on about the SO making a difference, and then he decides to back down from stuff like this?”

“Yeah,” Kara gritted. “I thought for sure we’d get to settle our score with the Dark Knight and clear the SOs tarnished record.”

She sighed with resignation. “Well, he said Luthor will talk to Wayne, so I guess there goes our best chance. It’s kind of frustrating considering were practically at Wayne’s back door, but I guess he has his reasons.”

“Maybe it’s more of that boring political drama I’m never going to understand,” Kon grumbled with an eye roll.

Kara’s mouth curled to a smile, and she nudged the boy playfully with her shoulder. “Yeah, I think I’m starting to like your _punch your way to resolution_ tactics more and more.”

Kon pushed her back, “Hey, it’s been working so far.” 

They both started to lightly laugh.

“Well, tomorrow we’ll be heading to the Blood region,” Kara eventually yawned before waving at Kon and walking towards her tent. “Don’t stay up too late.” 

“Alright…” Kon nodded while waving back.

After that, the young dhampir decided to take a walk around camp in hopes he could clear away some of his frustrations. Sometimes it really was hard for him to understand Kal’s choices, and Kon wished he had more pull around their unit. In the end, he usually just gave up on his mulling and decided to just trust Kal’s decisions, though in this particular case it seemed a little extra difficult.

Kon blinked dazedly and took in his surroundings. He’d been so caught up in his thoughts, he’d ventured pretty far outside camp.

As a dhampir, his eyes were really good at adjusting to changes in light, even to the point that he could practically see in the dark. That’s why when he ended up in the deeper part of the outlining forest, he didn’t even realize it until he finally stopped.

Kon shook his head and started to make his way back to camp before he caught a whiff of something familiar.

“Hmm, this smell,” he vacantly mumbled.

When realization hit him, his eyes widened, and in an instant he was running in the direction of the scent.

*************************************

“Looks like they’re just scouting the area,” Dick sighed as he hopped onto the branch Tim was crouched in. He’d just come back from surveying the area where Kal and his group were set up. 

Tim had a hand to his chin and was looking thoughtfully out towards the direction of the site. “Probably has to do with the recent attack on their Eastern HQ. I wonder who was responsible.”

“Well, I overheard them saying they’re leaving in the morning, so I doubt they’ll bother us any further,” Dick shrugged.

“HEY YOU!” a voice bellowed from just below them.

“What?” Tim and Dick exclaimed in unison. When they looked down, they both saw a very enthusiastic looking hunter coming up towards them.

“Did you get followed?” Tim asked.

“No, I was really careful about staying downwind so none of those dhampir’s would smell me,” Dick insisted.

When Kon got a little closer his eyes lit up. “You _are_ him! I knew it! You’re the tiny kid who was with the Dark Knight!”

Tim’s face went bright red. “T-tiny?”

“Pftt,” came a muffled sound beside the flustered boy. Tim glared over at Dick who had a hand covering his mouth but was failing to hide his large smile.

“This is not funny!” Tim snapped at him.

“Where are you going? WAIT!” Kon demanded while he watched the two suspects suddenly speed off into the trees.

Dick glanced over his shoulder and whistled. “That guy’s pretty fast. He’s _literally_ right behind us.”

“Yeah, too fast!” Tim uneasily huffed. “Last time I couldn’t outrun him at all!”

“Well, this is our territory,” Dick winked. “We don’t have to be faster than the guy to lose him.”

“You’re starting to sound too much like Bruce,” Tim groaned.

“You’re one to talk,” Dick laughed.

After that, both Tim and Dick split off into opposite directions, a cloud of smoke erupting where both had previously been.

“Wait!” Kon coughed as he gagged on the sharp smell that was making his eyes and nose water. “Where did they…”

He closed his eyes and tried to steady his breath so he could distinguish every sound.

“Not so fast!” Kon exclaimed.

Tim nearly let out a yelp when he suddenly felt a hand grab his ankle in midflight. “How did you-”

“My nose isn’t the only thing I can use to find you!” Kon triumphed.

But his celebration was cut short when both he and Tim lost their balance and were sent plummeting out of the trees.

Tim tried to flip his body around so he would land in the least damaging position, but due to the hand at his leg, he wasn’t able to do much more than cross his hands over his face and close his eyes.

With a loud thud, they hit the ground hard. Tim was surprised though when not much more happened besides the wind being knocked out of him. Then again, the thing that shocked him more was the reason why. Just before landing the hunter pulled Tim into his body and took the brunt of the impact onto his back.

Kon groaned and seemed dazed by the pain. Tim should have used the opportunity to flee but was still a bit stunned by their position. Why had the hunter shielded him? And for that matter, why was he so much bigger than Tim? 

With arms still wrapped around Tim in a protective embrace, Tim realized his entire form wasn’t much larger than the hunter’s unnecessarily bulky arms. 

Tim grumbled something under his breath about not being tiny, and then forcibly jerked himself out Kon’s hold. However, just as he was about to escape, he felt a tug at his wrist.

“Hey…” Kon mumbled groggily.

Tim tried to yank his arm away, but Kon pulled him back into his body so that his arms and legs were mostly pinned, and he couldn’t struggle back.

At this close proximity, Tim could feel the hunter’s intense heat and the distinct scent most dhampirs seemed to carry. It was similar to that of a vampire, somewhat sweet but with a bit more spice.

Kon hummed smugly and squeezed Tim tighter. “You’re even smaller up close.”

“Sh-shut up!” Tim stumbled back as he tried to knee the hunter but failed.

“So who exactly are you?” Kon wondered aloud while trying peel away Tim’s mask.

“Hey, stop!” Tim shouted.

“I thought I made it very clear I didn’t want you Hunter’s treading in my domain,” a deep voice boomed.

Tim felt his heartbeat return when he immediately recognized the voice.

Before he could even figure out what was going on, Kon was sent flying back by a swarm of shadowy bats which ripped Tim away from him and launched the dhampir into the air.

 _'Bruce!'_ Tim silently celebrated when he realized he was now being held in the pureblood’s arms.

Bruce nodded at the boy and released him before redirecting his attention on Kon.

Somehow the dhampir managed to land on his feet and growled. “Well, it’s not like I’m going to start listening to a _monster_ like you.”

Bruce’s eyes flared with amusement when he recognized the boy.

“Ah,” he lulled. “So it’s you, the _little hunter_. What are you doing here?”

“The name’s Kon you blood sucking demon!”

Bruce laughed with genuine pleasure and mumbled more to himself. “You two are so much alike,” his eyes darkened. “It’s like I’m looking into the past…nostalgic…”

His smile disappeared, and he glared back at the dhampir. “I’m not sure why you’re here, but if you leave now, I might not rip you limb from limb.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Kon snarled “Just admit it! You and your pack of wolves are the ones who attacked our Eastern Branch, just like you attacked Chairman Luthor,” he withdrew his sword and pointed it at Bruce. “I don’t know what your game is, but I’m not going to let you get away with it any longer!”

Bruce’s smile returned but resembled something much more menacing. “Oh?” his eyes started to glow, and his stance changed. “And what do you think you can manage all on your own?”

“He’s not alone.”

Bruce cursed under his breath when he heard the voice.

“KAL!” Kon exclaimed excitedly when his commander suddenly appeared beside him.

For a moment, he and Bruce locked gazes and in that brief moment, not even a thousand words could manage the thoughts being passed between them.

Eventually Kal redirected his attention. “Kon, what are you doing? I thought I told you we weren’t going to come here.”

Kon’s face dropped to that of shame. “I didn’t mean to…” suddenly he stopped and snapped back. “And why not!?” 

Kal’s face twisted with surprise.

“Kal, the Dark Knight is here, right in front of our faces! Regardless of whether he’s the one who attacked the Eastern branch or not, this guy is our enemy!”

Kal lowered his eyes.

“Come on Kal,” Kon growled. “Why do you keep hesitating? I know you can take him.”

“Kon I…” Kal’s voice faded.

Kon let out an impatient sound. “Fine then, if you won’t do it, I will!”

“KON WAIT!” Kal shouted but by then the young dhampir was already charging Bruce.

“Hah!” Bruce crowed as he whipped his cape in such a way a blast of energy knocked Kon several feet back. He then pounced on the boy while he was still disoriented, flinging his sword free from his hands and grabbing Kon by the throat. “Ever the short fused _little hunter_? It really is like looking into a mirror, however you are about 20 years too late.”

“Leave him alone!” Kal shouted while kicking Bruce away.

When Bruce regained his bearings, Kon was on the ground gasping for air, and Kal was standing in front of him with his sword poised at Bruce.

“Kal…”Bruce mumbled before clenching his fangs. “No, _Major El._ This fight has been a long time coming, don’t you think?”

“Bruce…” Kal’s stance slightly faltered. “I don’t want to fight you…”

“Then what _do_ you want?” Bruce snapped and then he suddenly lunged at Kal. Their swords met, but Kal’s mighty swing knocked the pureblood back. However, Bruce was back on him in an instant, but this time most of the fervor was lost from his attack and instead it seemed as though the vampire was just trying to get close enough to talk.

“What should we do?” Bruce asked again while forcing their blades to lock. He leaned in and searched Kal’s eyes. “What _can_ we do…”

The sound of a growl withdrew Bruce’s attention, and that’s when he noticed Kon not too far away glaring at him.

“You heard him, Major,” Bruce scoffed as he motioned towards the boy. “I’m the Dark Knight, your enemy. I’ve taken down a countless number of your men and even attacked your Chairman. I stand in the way of the HA’s progress, and I _always_ will.”

The buzz of steel rung in Kal’s ear and Bruce sailed past him and sighed. “Whose side are you on?”

“I…” Kal’s face looked completely at a loss. 

Bruce gestured back to Kon. “What do you choose?” he stared straight into Kal’s eyes. “You can’t have it both ways?”

Azure met sapphire and Kal could tell Brue was peering deep within for his answer. What was Bruce trying to say? Was this some kind of ultimatum or an absolute declaration?

Kal felt the tightness of his muscles. The strain was so taut his hands were probably trembling, but right at that moment everything but his chest felt numb.

Kal lowered his face. “Why?” 

“Huh?” Bruce echoed with confusion.

Kal repeated his question but with clarification. “Why does it always have to be black and white?”

Bruce gasped and was taken aback when Kal suddenly started to charge him.

“Why do I only get two choices?!” Kal continued to thunder while beating into the pureblood’s sword.

Bruce could feel the dhampir’s desperation with every hit, driving him backwards and leaving him too disoriented to reply.

“Fine, I’ll say it!” Kal shouted just as Bruce was nearly backed into a tree.

“I do want it both ways! I want a way where nobody has to lose. I want a world where there isn’t just you or I!”

Bruce’s breath hitched when he saw the anguished look welling up in Kal’s eyes.

“Can’t you see Bruce? I _am_ both ways. I always have been.”

“Kal…”

“KAL LOOK OUT!” Kon shouted.

Kal unconsciously looked behind himself and saw that Bruce had several shadowy swords aimed at his back. 

The pureblood had intended to incapacitate Kal had the dhampir taken another swing, but when he realized he wasn’t, he held his own attack at bay.

Not realizing this, Kon raced to Kal’s rescue.

“Don’t even think about it!” Tim snapped while stepping in the dhampir’s way.

“You!” Kon growled.

“TIM!” Dick shouted as he watched in horror when the dhampir swung his sword so hard it shattered Tim’s blade.

The sound of thunder clapped the air and for a second Kon’s world went black.

When Kon reopened his eyes, there was a searing pain in his shoulder and glowing eyes and a smoking pistol directed at his face.

“Ah, ah, ah,” the large vampire chuckled while leaning into the dhampir’s body so that his knee was jutted painfully in the hunter’s ribs. “If you hurt _my_ little birdy, who do I get to play with?”

“Who the hell-” Kon growled.

“KON!”

Jason’s eyes widened when he felt a presence at his back, but by then it was already too late. Kal’s sword was already too close for him to counter.

“Damn you’re fast…” was all the vampire managed to say before the blade lanced towards him.

“ENOUGH!” Bruce snarled.

Kal saw the rain of shadowy daggers coming at him and quickly changed the direction of his swing so he could dispel them. However, he was surprised when all but one managed to disappear.

Kal brought a hand to stomach and was confused when he felt the physical form of a small weapon and an outpour of crimson pouring out of him.

“This is…” he lifted his fingers and examined closely what he was seeing before looking back at Bruce with question. “This is _my_ dagger?”

Bruce’s eyes narrowed, but he didn’t answer.

“How long have you…”

“Keep it. I don’t need it anymore…” Bruce replied coldly before leaping away into the trees. By then both Jason and Tim were already gone, and he had no further reason to be there.

“Bruce wait!” Kal called out but nearly doubled over from his injury.

“I suggest you tend to your kin and yourself, _Major_.” Bruce warned while looking down at the passed out Kon.

“I’m not sure who attacked your headquarters, but we were not responsible. As long as your people keep away from my territory, I have no intention of stepping into yours. At least not like this…”

“Bruce…”

After that, Bruce silently headed back to the manor with Tim following close behind.

Dick started to chase after them before he heard Jason’s haughty voice.

“That dhampir…he called Bruce by name…” Dick stopped and looked at Jason blankly.

Jason’s smile curled. “First a league wife, then an assassin son, and now a dhampir _lover_? I don’t know what kind of life Bruce lived in the past, but it definitely wasn’t boring.”

Dick’s eyes went wide. “You think Bruce used to be involved with the guy?”

“Oh, I _know_ he was,” Jason chuckled.

“But it really has to get one wondering just how committed Bruce is to this mission of his, considering the fact that he has to fight against his entire past.”

Jason locked eyes with Dick and frowned.

“See, Dick, I told you the old man doesn’t know what he wants, and I’m not about to get caught up in the middle of his drama. That’s why I’m here to make sure all of this actually ends...”

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, so much stuff going on in this chapter. Poor confused Tim and Kon have no idea what’s going on between their two idols.
> 
> So, I just wanted to do a lot of set up since this story is finally headed towards the direction of an end, and Joker is really important to the finale. The guy’s been plotting for a while now, then again, I guess he isn’t the only baddie who has. Somehow though everything is connected (at least I want it to be and hoped I planned everything well enough so that it is). I know his scene was short, but a lot was revealed in it. Hope it all makes sense later ;)
> 
> Bruce and Kal’s confrontation, once again Bruce is so difficult, but maybe Kal is getting a little through to him? As for Kon and Tim, I like the idea of these two being at odds right now. Now that I think about it, they argued a lot in the comics too. Their personalities and styles conflict so much, but from that many things can sprout ;) I never wrote KonTim before, but I think I can have a lot of fun with them. I think Kon teasing Tim about his size is something I can definitely keeping poking at.
> 
> Bruce also had a little fun with Kon in this chapter because Kon looks and acts exactly like Kal did when they first met.
> 
> Bruce using Kal’s dagger was something I set up a long time ago. It took all these months but I finally got to write this scene! You know Bruce won’t admit that he’s disappointed that he lost his most treasured possession, but it shows how much he cares about his family, despite how much he cares about Kal. He knew it was the only weapon he could use to protect Jason at that moment, and he made the sacrifice…
> 
> In any case, hope everyone liked this chapter! Thanks again for reading and all the encouragement. Hope you make it to the next one!
> 
> 12/07/2016


	46. Welcome to Wayne Manor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there aren’t really any excuses for not updating this fic for over a year. I actually decided a long time ago to give up on this one. There are many reasons why, lack of motivation, loss of confidence, new job equaling a busier schedule, yadda yadda, etc, lol. In any case, it’s not really important. What is important is the reason an entire year later I decided to pick this story up again. Honestly, it’s because of _you_ the readers. 
> 
> Over the last year I got trickles of comments (one that even teared me up), and it really surprised me. I thought people wouldn’t even bother with a story that wasn’t updated in over a year and probably thought it was abandoned (lol it was), but some of you really were persistent, and reading your heartfelt thoughts and even just how you felt about the story, got me rereading this fic again, and it reminded the reasons I wrote this and why I HAVE to finish it. So thank you so much to those of you who didn’t give up on this story, even when I did. Honestly, speaking for myself and many of my writing friends, you have no idea how much your support means to all of us. 
> 
> Writing can actually get pretty lonely and also bring about a lot of self-depreciating thoughts. I think most creators get like this (we are our own worst enemies). So sometimes, just the right kind of encouragement can get a lazy author to get back to work on a fic someone abandoned over a year ago, lol. So once again thank you and (quite literally) this story would not be here without you!

“Bruce won’t talk about what happened. Not about the League or that dhampir hunter…”

Not many days had passed since the incident involving the HA. Dick thought several times about confronting Bruce in hopes he could verify Jason’s suspicions. That’s when he realized he’d never really asked Bruce about his past.

Back when he first met the pureblood, Dick only looked at Bruce through the eyes of a child. Somebody who only saw the man for all his heroic feats and never his flaws. Of course, the older he got, the less naive Dick became, but Bruce’s ideals were always something he respected and knew he wanted to defend.

Regardless, it was hard to imagine Bruce as someone who once lived and loved like him, especially considering Bruce’s typically dreary temperament. Sure Dick and Jason used to poke fun at the pureblood, and every now and again they managed some pretty rewarding results, but beyond that, Dick really didn’t think much of Bruce’s personality.

That’s why it came as quite a shock when he discovered his mentor was possibly part of an organization that regularly committed acts of espionage and assassination, not to mention he’d somehow wooed and wedded the princess of said group and even managed to spring a little demon out of the affair.

Then, if that that wasn’t enough, Jason was now accusing Bruce of having a relationship with one of the most deadly vampire enemies, and of course that man was the head of a specialized infamous vampire slaying group.

Then, after accomplishing all these unbelievable feats, Bruce simply packed away his life, became a traveling vagrant, and started scooping orphans up off the streets?

This was all too hard for Dick to swallow, but of course no matter how much he wanted to know the truth, Dick didn’t have the nerve to ask Bruce directly.  That’s why he ended up turning to his next best source.

“Alfred, did you know Bruce used to be a member of the League?”

“Yes,” came the butler indifferent reply.

“What!?” both Dick and Tim blurted in unison.

“And you never thought to tell us?!”

The butler let out a low sigh. “It never seemed important, and I believe Master Bruce thought the same as well.”

“Yeah, until he found out he knocked up the League princess,” Dick chuckled, but quickly wilted when he received Alfred’s disapproving glare.

In an attempt to divert the conversation, Dick cleared his throat and said the first thing that came to mind. In hindsight, it probably wasn’t the most progressive direction to turn.

“So does Bruce have any more illegitimate children we should know about?”

“That…” Alfred’s nose wrinkled. To everyone’s surprise he genuinely looked uncertain. “I am not sure…”

“And what about the dhampir lover? Did you know about him?”

Alfred’s features furrowed again. “Though he has never confirmed it outloud...”

“So it’s actually true!?” Dick exploded before Alfred could even finish his sentence.

“Well…” Before he could answer, a crass voice interrupted their interrogation.

“So _this_ is Wayne manor?”

Nobody was sure how they missed his presence. Maybe they’d been too distracted, or perhaps it was the fact that it felt too familiar to Bruce. Whatever the case, by the time the trio turned around, they were all staring into the piercing blue-green eyes of a frowning four foot vampire.

“Somehow I thought it would be a bit more…” the visitor grimaced. “ _…impressive_.”

The jaw hung Dick finally found words to reply with but was cut off by a deeper voice.

“Damian? What are you doing here?”

Unlike the others, Bruce had not missed the boy’s arrival and was quick to meet him once he finally reached the manor.

Damian looked the pureblood up and down as though he were sizing him up and took a more defensive stance. “You said you would teach me about my Wayne power, and grandfather said he would allow it. Now I expect you to uphold your promise.”

Damian’s lips curled to a proud fang revealing smirk. “My skills as a solider are without question, and there are none among the League who can best me beyond grandfather and mother, but what you showed me the night we fought…I can see why grandfather holds the Wayne abilities to such high esteem.”

Damian’s sapphires sparked. “I _want_ that power.”

He looked up at Bruce. “So, _father_ , teach me.”

“I see…” Bruce hummed. Then there was a slight pause of thoughtful deliberation before he nodded his head and answered. “Okay, Damian, I will.”

******************************************************

He felt irritated, but even more than anything, he felt betrayed. How could Bruce give in so easily to the demands of a terrorist? Didn’t Bruce understand how much he was endangering everyone by allowing Damian to live with them?

Tim knew he wasn’t the only who felt this way. Dick seemed reluctant and even Alfred had his reservations, but of course neither would go up against Bruce.

Maybe it was because he hadn’t been a part of their family for as long. Dick and Alfred were so much more accepting of pureblood’s judgment which always left Tim feeling like a defiant child.

“Bruce we can’t trust him!” He’d complained, but the debate abruptly ended when Bruce looked at him with clear pain in his eyes.

“Maybe you’re right, but what choice do I have? He’s my son, and he deserves a chance.”

Tim let out another sound of frustration, but was defeated when Bruce spoke again.

“Tim,” Bruce sighed with the same smooth voice that always left Tim feeling weak. “I know I’m always asking so much from you, but won’t you put your faith in me again?”

It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Bruce. No, that was never the problem. The issue was that he _couldn’t_ trust Damian.

Until the day of his first appearance, everything had been so easy. Without a doubt, the League, the HA, the Court, they were always the enemies, but lately those lines were starting to blur.

A cynical snort cut through Tim’s thoughts. They were getting ready to go on patrol, and Damian had insisted on joining them.

“So what is going on here?” the young pureblood asked before looking at Dick. “This one is your blood servant?”

Since Damian had arrived at the manor, the only people he ever bothered talking to were Bruce and Alfred. Of course, Alfred was only spoken to when he was demanding something. As far as everyone else, none of them even seemed to exist to the young pureblood.

“The name’s Richard Grayson. Not _this_ one.” Dick corrected with obvious irritation.

“Dick is my partner not my servant,” Bruce added.

Damian made known his disapproval by rolling his eyes. Then they started to wander and search the area.

“And what of the insolent largemouth one, Todd?”

“Jason is…” Bruce paused before finding the right words. “ _Complicated_.”

“Insolent sounds pretty close though,” Dick snorted under his breath.

“Ttt!” Damian ticked. “So you mean to tell me you only have _two_ blood servants surveying your _vast_ domain?”

Damian scowled at Alfred who was helping everyone gear up.

“And the elderly human is your servant as well?”

“Alfred is my friend,” Bruce answered with more frankness.”

“So you require your friends to wait on you?”

For a moment, Bruce looked at a loss while Damian triumphantly sneered at him.

“I…”

“Wayne manor is my home, Master Damian” Alfred answered while handing Damian his sword. “I take pride in the upkeep of it and my _family_.”

“I see,” Damian muttered while begrudgingly taking the cloak he was offered. Unlike everyone else, Alfred never seemed rattled by the young pureblood, and Damian wasn’t sure whether he was offended or impressed.

Realizing Alfred was a target he wasn’t quite sure how to deal with, Damian turned his attention to Tim.

“I don’t understand the point of this one. He is neither a blood servant nor a butler. So why exactly do you keep him around?”

Tim’s nostrils flared. He then puffed up his chest and opened his mouth but was quickly intercepted by Bruce.

“Tim is my partner as well.”

For the first time, Damian laughed out, but it was a mocking sound of disbelief.

“I am not sure what your definition of _partnership_ entails, but I do not see how a _mere_ human is useful to you at all.”

Damian smiled at Tim. “Perhaps he is an emergency food ration?”

That was the final nail. There was no way Tim could stand by quietly and let Damian continue insulting everyone.

“Really, I seemed pretty useful back when I was kicking your ass.”

Damian’s smirk turned to a fanged frown. “The way I remember it, that prancing fool Grayson was the one who kept me from ending you.”

Tim’s hands balled into fists. “Oh, I don’t need Dick to help me take care of a spoiled _little_ prince like you.”

Damian released his claws. “Is that so? Then why not prove me wrong?”

Dick suddenly stepped between them. “Hey you two. That’s enough. We’re not enemies here.”

He looked at Bruce a bit helplessly. “At least I don’t think so…”

Damian narrowed his eyes one last time onto the scowling Tim before turning back to Bruce. “So _only_ these two guard your territory?”

“Yes, they _help_ me patrol our domain.”

“If you had more servants, you wouldn’t be required to _patrol_ ,” Damian muttered under his breath. “But I suppose two and a _half_ servants could get the job done. That is if they were actually _competent_.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Tim growled.

Damian completely ignored Tim.

“Father, I can survey the southern and eastern regions if you would take the northern and western lands.” He leapt onto a nearby tree. “And I already sense a matter that requires my attendance.”

“Damian, wait!” Bruce called out, but by then the young pureblood was already far from sight.

“Don’t worry Bruce. I’ll look after his _majesty_ ,” Dick chuckled restlessly before following after him.

“Yeah, let the two _dicks_ stick together,” a mock voice laughed.

“Jason.”

Bruce knew he’d been silently waiting in the shadows the entire time. Something he typically did, especially when Dick was around.

“Wow, that little _prince_ of yours sure is unbearably…well, he’s just unbearable,” Jason laughed. “So we keeping him?”

Bruce didn’t answer and Jason’s eyes sharpened.

“You do realize Ra’s sent him here for a reason, but I bet you’re just going to blindly take him under your wing because he’s your son?”

Still no reply.

Jason shook his head at the lack of response. “I guess I don’t really care. If he ends up killing you, I wouldn’t be worst off.”

To this remark, Bruce simply walked away.

“And this _family_ becomes a little more dysfunctional.” Jason shrugged.

“So Timmy,” he asked while smiling back at the glaring boy. “What will you do now? Bruce has his _real_ son now, so where exactly do you fit?”

Jason leaned in closer. “At least I didn’t get replaced until after I died.”

“Shut up, Jason,” Tim spat while pushing him away and following Bruce.

**************************************************

“DAMIAN what are you doing!” Dick shouted while grabbing the sword out the pureblood’s hand.

The vampire trembling on the ground beneath him quickly took advantage of the situation and stumbled away, leaving only a trail of blood and his severed arm behind.

Damian snatched his sword back from the older vampire. “As I understand it, I was _patrolling_.”

“Yeah, but you nearly killed that guy!” Dick exclaimed while pointing in the direction the man had run.

“Yes only _nearly_ , thanks to you.” Damian grumbled under his breath while wiping the blood from his blade with the man’s sleeve.

Dick frowned at the seemingly uncaring pureblood. “We don’t kill people, Damian.”

Damian sheathed his sword and looked at Dick frankly. “And why not?”

“Because that’s not the way we do things. We aren’t the League.”

Damian let out a derisive laugh. “No wonder the Wayne territory has become lawless since father took charge.”

Dick struggled to keep his voice from betraying his frustration. “The Waynes have never resorted to killing in order to keep this domain in line.”

“Well, apparently that tactic is no longer effective,” Damain countered. “Besides, the Waynes of old were entirely different. Everyone feared them, and do you know reason why?”

Dick’s face slightly twisted which was all the encouragement Damian needed to answer.

“They were ruthless.”

“What?”

Damian’s lips curled when he saw Dick’s confused expression.

“Yes, I read all about it during my history lessons. There were five families who worked directly under the progenitor, and of these families, the Waynes were the most vicious. Whenever the progenitor needed an enemy taken care of, the Waynes wiped them out without fail or remorse.”

Damian proudly raised his shoulders a little higher.

“The very Wayne name used to strike terror into the hearts of vampires and humans alike, and that fear stretched across the bounds of time, so much so the masses have stayed in line. That is until my grandfather Thomas Wayne allied himself with the Court.”

Damian’s fangs gritted.

“Since then, our reputation has begun to waver, and when father disappeared, many sought to claim this land. Then, even despite his return, many still choose to challenge him, and rather than set them straight, father goes on these _patrols_ under the guise of a dark phantom who tries to intimidate his way into their hearts rather than showing them the true devastating might of his Wayne power.”

Damian’s frown bowed to an even deeper scowl. “Such watered down tactics…what exactly does he hope to accomplish?”

“My sentiments exactly.”

Both Dick and Damian turned around and were greeted by a smirking Jason. Not too far from him was Tim and Bruce as well.

“You know, if you weren’t such a little piss, I think you and I would get along better,” Jason laughed.

Damian narrowed his gaze on Jason before turning up his nose. “Yes, but then you would still be an impure impertinent street mongoloid, so I would have no use for you regardless, Todd.”

Jason threw his hands up signaling he was done trying to be civil, and muttered under his breath. “Such a little shit…”

“You know, Damian,” Bruce cut in. “I wonder. While you were being taught history lessons about us Waynes, did you happen to get the entire story?”

Damian slightly stiffened when Bruce knelt down beside him.

“Father?”

Now the two of them were facing each other at an even level.

“I know all about that history too.” Bruce continued to explain with a cool even voice. “Back during those days, the Waynes were always in constant conflict and struggled with humans and vampires alike, similar to the League today. However, it wasn’t until we changed our ways that we were able to find a peaceful place in this world.”

Damian let out a skeptical grunt, but it didn’t deter Bruce’s words.

“It’s true many once knew and feared our abilities, but as time passed we were able to win many more over with respect and cooperation. So much so, now most of Gotham doesn’t even realize what we Waynes are, and the ones who do, don’t even care to reveal it.”

Bruce finally stood back up and rested his hand at Damian’s shoulder.

“We don’t have to be enemies with the entire world, Damian. The moment we stopped trying to intimidate everyone with our power and pretending we were better than everyone was the moment the divide between us started to disappear. Sure bullying others is the easy route, but changing the hearts of people requires so much more strength, and I…”

He gently squeezed Damian. 

“Sometimes true strength isn’t about taking the simple road. Sometimes it’s about putting up a real fight, and that, Damian, is the difference between the Waynes and the Al Ghuls.”

Damian lowered his head and fell silent.

“Ttt,” he eventually ticked, but most of his usual bravado had disappeared.  He then looked up at Bruce with a look of acceptance.“Well, then, I shall continue to observe and see which way is better…”

The edges of Bruce’s lips couldn’t help but slightly turn.

********************************************

“What is the point of this?” Damian snorted.

It was the first time the young pureblood had ventured his way into the cave when Bruce wasn’t around.

“It’s called training!” Dick answered while doing a one handed somersault that narrowly missed Tim’s sword.

Damian’s face puffed up and Dick’s grin grew.

Even though Damian had only been living with them for a few weeks, Dick was already starting to pick up on a few of his mannerisms. One being the fact that whenever he had difficulty expressing himself or getting his thoughts across, he’d get frustrated and make the cutest huffy faces.

“Yes, I know what you _think_ this is,” Damian grounded back. “What I don’t understand is the point of it? You obviously outmatch Drake in speed, power, experience, and skill, so I really do not see how this benefits _you_ at all.”

Dick finally evaded the last of Tim’s attacks and stopped in front of Damian.

“Of course this benefits me. Tim is a member of our team and watches my back. The better he is, the more back up I get.”

Damian frowned at Dick’s matter of fact expression.

“Ttt, if you ask me, he would be more useful as a vampire, and obviously father holds no qualms about turning anything he picks up out the gutter.”

Damian finally directed his eyes back on Tim. “Why are you the exception?”

Tim’s face darkened. “That’s a good question.”

“Tim doesn’t need to be a vampire,” Dick quickly interceded. “He’s proven it time and time again.”

Damian sneered at the somewhat anxious looking Dick.

“Maybe when dealing with the low brow filth father bothers with while _patrolling_ the streets, but when it comes to real threats Drake would only get in the way.”

“Oh, is that so?” Dick smiled.

“Yes, there is no way he could defeat a higher level vampire with his limited _human_ prowess.”

“Hmm,” Dick hummed with a queer curve of his lips. “Sure Tim can’t use or dispel shadow magic, but he more than makes up for it with his sharp skills, wit, and ingenuity.”

Damian crossed his arms and gave Dick a look of pure skepticism. “I seriously doubt that.”

“You can doubt all you want, but why not prove it?”

Damian’s eyes tapered into an even sharper glare. “What are you suggesting?”

Dick leaned in closer and Damian felt his irritation pique when he saw Dick’s superior smile.

“Let’s see if you can beat Tim in a fight.”

“Hey, you two, I’m standing right here,” Tim growled. Up until this point he’d been ignoring the pair but finally decided to interject. “Don’t involve me in your plans like I’m not even here.”

“Come on Tim. Don’t you want to prove to the little prince what you’re made of?”

Tim grimaced at Dick and sheathed his sword. “I don’t need to prove anything to that brat.”

“Yes, I agree,” Damian smirked. “There is nothing Tim can prove to me. I am glad at least someone around here understands his place.”

The movement was so swift, Damian’s eyes couldn’t help but flicker as the tip of Tim’s sword was suddenly at his throat.

“On second thought, I think I change my mind.”

Damian slightly lifted his neck so the blade was no longer touching him and glowered. “I will teach you a thorough lesson about what happens to those who dare point their weapons at me.”

Dick felt a shiver run down his spine. Had the temperature around them dropped?

“Hey you two,” he laughed nervously. “This is just a sparring match, okay?”

Dick’s uneasy inquiry was answered back with a blast of dark energy that sent the older vampire sliding two feet backwards. By the time Dick regained his bearings, both Tim and Damian had disappeared.

“What the?” Dick balked before he heard the buzz of two swords whirring behind him.

“Where are you running off to Drake?” Damian jeered while following after his opponent.

Tim expertly dodged the burst of black shadows coming towards him all while making his way towards a deeper part of the cave.

 _‘Good,’_ Dick sighed with relief. _‘Alfred would kill us if we destroyed the main cave.’_

“At least Grayson runs away with a little more grace!” Damian continued to mock while he finally got close enough to force Tim to parry his attacks.

Tim grunted when the force of Damian’s strike nearly caused him to lose his balance.

“I wasn’t running away,” he growled before boldly taking a step forward straight into Damian’s barrage.

Damian let out a sound of amusement and narrowly missed Tim’s strike. Admittedly he was impressed Tim was able to catch such a tiny opening. Unfortunately, his human speed didn’t allow him to take advantage of it.

Tim winced and pulled back when Damian’s blade sliced through his arm. He’d only barely missed a deeper cut, but knew he’d be nursing a future scar.

After that, it was just a fury of attacks. One after another, Damian mercilessly assaulted Tim so he couldn’t do anything but defend.

Tim gritted his teeth when he realized what was going on. _‘He’s trying to tire me out…’_

With every successive attack, Tim felt his grip weaken and Damian’s strikes weigh down harder.

_‘And at this rate, he will.’_

Damian could tell Tim was at his limit. Even though his skills were honed well enough to actually defend against his vampire speed and strength, there was no way Tim’s human limitations could outlast him, and the more tired Tim got, the more mistakes he made.

“Perhaps you were better off fleeing.” Damian smiled wryly while admiring his work. Tim was sporting quite a few visible cuts and bruises and was also struggling to keep his breath even.

Despite this, Dick just watched from afar, and Damian couldn’t help but wonder why he was smiling. Wasn’t he worried about the battered state of his comrade or the fact that he would lose his wager?

Tim licked away the trickle of blood at his bottom lip and simply smirked. “And maybe you should stop underestimating your opponents.”

“You-” Damian started before he was choking on a cloud of smoke.

It wasn’t the first time he’d taken in a lungful of gas. It was a tactic Hunter’s used quite often against his kind. Luckily he’d spent many grievous days training to overcome the acrid vapor and had even learned to adjust his eyes so he could see through the heavy screen.

That’s why he was confused when his eyes began to water, and he started to violently cough.

“What is?” his broken voice choked.

“You know your heightened senses are both a gift and a curse.” Tim’s voice practically snickered from the fog.

“Bruce’s hatred of scallions and ginger, and his sensitivity to garlic and many other strong spices was a tip off to that fact, and I’ve had plenty of years now to figure out what irritates you purebloods the most.”

Damian thrusted his sword in the direction of the voice he could no longer see. His reward was a knee to the gut. Thankfully his enhanced hearing perceived Tim’s oncoming steps just in time to stop it from completely connecting.

“Damn you,” Damian grounded.

He then covered his mouth and nose with the collar of his coat and closed his eyes. If he was able to stop breathing in the pungent spicy odor, he’d eventually regain his sense of smell and sight, but for now he would just have to rely on his hearing and wait for the vapors to clear.

He readied his defenses, and tried to move outside Tim’s smoke bomb, listening carefully for Tim to advance. Once he was certain he cleared the smoke, he peeked an eye open and immediately went blind again.

A flash of bright light exploded in front of him and suddenly he felt all the energy around him disappear.

“Got you!” Tim triumphed. “Looks like you finally stepped into my trap!”

“Shit,” Damian cursed and then his fangs tightened. “You lured me here from the start with the intent of capturing me inside one of these accursed light barriers again.”

Tim’s smirk quirked.  “I sure did, but don’t worry, I won’t play anymore tricks on you. I just wanted to put us on an even playing field.” He lifted up his blade. “Since you can no longer use your shadow abilities, let’s see if you can beat me now.”

“I see...” Damian readied his blade.

In an instant Damian was on him. He remembered the draining effects of the barrier from their last fight. It greatly diminished his abilities since most of the shadows were gone, but he still had his superior speed strength.

_‘What’s going on?’_

Damian’s face twisted. For some reason, the entire flow of their battle was changing. Tim was not only parrying every single one of his attacks but also advancing on him.

As if Tim read his thoughts, he answered Damian’s expression. “Earlier I was distracted setting my trap, but now I can focus properly on kicking your ass.”

For the first time in their fight, Tim drew blood and nicked Damian on the arm.

“You’re skilled Damian. I’ll admit that much, but you rely too heavily on your shadow abilities, whereas a _mere human_ like me has been sparring with elite vampires like Bruce and Dick for years.”

Damian thrust his sword forward, and Tim easily dodged the lunge. He then rolled his body away and used the momentum of Damian’s own strike to knock him off balance.

“That’s why predicting how you vampires move is second nature to me now, and…” He used Damian’s disorientation to trip him and then struck his blade so swift and fast it vibrated in the pureblood’s hand.

“Alfred the _lowly butler_ taught me how to use my enemies speed and strength against him, and...”

Before Damian could regain proper grip of his sword again, Tim knocked it out his hand. “…that’s why you lose.”

“You,” Damian quivered. He then released his claws and started to move forward, but the blade at his throat held him at bay.

“I think that settles your match,” a voice behind Tim laughed.

Damian watched through furious eyes while Dick kicked up a small stone on the ground so it ricocheted into the air. He then caught it with one hand causing the light barrier to instantly drop.

Tim lowered his sword, but still seemed a bit wary. He really wasn’t sure how Damian would react to his loss.

A trembling Damian stood to his feet. “Drake you…” he looked as though he were about to explode but suddenly caught himself and clenched his fangs tightly. “Drake, you have defeated me this time, but I promise I will _never_ underestimate you again,” and with that final statement, Damian snatched up his sword and dashed out of the cave.

Tim wasn’t sure how to respond. The look of anger and shame combined with Damian’s glossy eyes and red face made him almost feel guilty.

“Don’t worry about him,” Dick assured while lightly patting Tim’s back. “I think you may have hurt his pride more than any injury, but he’s a tough kid, and we’ll help him recover because…” Dick’s smile deepened. “We’re family, and that’s what we do for each other. Nobody gets _replaced_ , we just grow.”

Tim looked towards Dick’s comforting eyes. How did he always know just the right thing to say?

“You’re right.” Tim smiled. “Thanks, Dick.”

To be continued…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always had plans to bring Damian back ;) Time for him to wreak havoc upon the Wayne household.
> 
> I know when he first appeared he seemed pretty powerful and domineering, but just like in the comics, once you peel back all his bravado, he’s just a incorrigible kid who needs to be kicked off his high horse from time to time, but it’s okay. When he gets back up, he becomes a better person (which is something I've been enjoying in canon too). Damn the demon has grown on me.
> 
> I sort of made a timeline in this fic too. So all things considered, Damian is a bit older than when he first showed up in the comics. He’s about 13 now. Not sure if people care that much about the small details, but I the writer, lol, I tried to make things somewhat lineup, haha.
> 
> Anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter after a year and some change wait. To make it up, I did a nice big update with several chapters ;) Thanks again for all the support!
> 
> 02/08/2018


	47. Taming of the Shrew

Damian scanned the entire cave before making his way inside. “Where is everyone?”

Usually around this time, Tim would be gearing up with Dick and Bruce, and Jason’s presence would be lurking close by.

Dick finished strapping his sword to his belt and redirected his attention. “Seems like they left for patrol.”

“Without me?”

Dick didn’t miss the bit of offense in Damian’s tone. Quickly Damian’s eyes darted away from Dick and his mouth flattened.

Dick just smiled at the boy. “Yeah, I guess everyone kind of does their own thing whenever Bruce isn’t around.”

Damian continued to avert his gaze past Dick and asked. “Then why are you still here?”

“Why?” Dick echoed with an ever growing grin. “I was waiting for _you_.”

Damian scoffed at his reply. “That was not necessary.”

“No,” Dick shrugged. “I guess it wasn’t, but since when have you seen me doing anything that is?”

Damian rolled his eyes when Dick winked at him.

“No doubt father asked you to keep an eye on me while he was away.” The pureblood muttered.  “I do not require a sitter, Grayson. I am not a child, and I already promised I would not kill.”

Dick sized up the vampire who barely came up to his chest and chuckled. “Of course you aren’t a child, but if you must know, I figured you and I could partner up until you get a better layout of this domain.”

Now Damian was eyeing Dick suspiciously. “Why? What do you gain from it?”

Dick’s forehead wrinkled, and he looked thoughtfully upwards. “Well, I never really thought about it like that.”  

Seeming to finally decide on his answer, Dick smiled at the pureblood. “I guess you can do what most partners do for each other and watch my back.”

Damian went silent for several seconds and had a perturbed look on his face. Dick couldn’t quite figure out what was going on in his head, but before he could ask, Damian’s mouth tightened, and he turned his back. “Do whatever you like. With the way father runs things, you do anyways.”

“Heh,” Dick laughed while following Damian who was stomping away. “You’ve only been here a month, and you already know me so well.”

“Ttt.”

************************************************************

It wasn’t often Damian made his way into the dining room. Then again, Bruce had been away on business for a several days, and Damian’s restlessness was growing in his absence.

Of course, Damian hardly talked to anyone, including Bruce. He usually kept to himself but seemed most active whenever he was around his father. Dick figured it was because the young vampire wasn’t used to dealing with non-purebloods, and it actually made a lot of sense. The League was a group of elite _pureblood-only_ vampires. The only time Damian dealt with non-purebloods and humans was on the battlefield.

Still, ever since his fight with Tim, Damian’s interests in the rest of the household seemed to be growing.

“What exactly is this?”

Dick’s spoon stopped just shy of his mouth, and he met eyes with the scowling vampire.

Tim let out a muted groan. Why was Damian always entering rooms complaining and glaring with disapproval?  

Dick took a bite of his food and replied. “Lunch.”

Damian’s cheeks flared. “That is not what I meant, and you know it.”  
  
Once again, Dick had to hold back his laughter. Frustrated Damian looked too much like an angry puffed up squirrel.

He took another bite of his food to stifle his laughs and answered. “Then what _did_ you mean?”

Damian sneered at Dick with disgust. “You are frivolous, Grayson. Someone like you only needs to feed once a week, and it definitely is not necessary for you to consume _human_ food.”

Dick raised a wry brow. “Umm, hell yeah it is. Have you ever tasted Alfred’s cheese soufflé before?”

“Ttt.”

Dick pointed his spoon at the scowling pureblood. “Look Damian, sometimes it’s not just about doing what’s necessary. It _is_ okay to _enjoy_ life, and there’s nothing I enjoy more than Alfred’s cooking,” and with that statement Dick licked his spoon clean.

“Why thank you, Master Richard.”

Damian nearly jumped when he heard the butler’s voice. How did the man come up behind him without him noticing?

 “So you are fine with wasting your efforts feeding someone who merely eats for pleasure?” Damian asked while trying to pretend he didn’t get startled.

Alfred took Dick’s empty plate and replaced it with a cup of tea. “It is not a waste to take care of my family, Master Damian.”

Damian knew he couldn’t match Alfred’s indifference and just snorted in Dick’s direction. That’s when he noticed Dick had a more sober expression.

“Look Damian, I’m not saying you have to agree with me. Sometimes you just have to experience things yourself and make up your own mind.  We aren’t the League. We don’t follow preordained ancient vampire rules. Bruce gives us the freedom to make our own choices, and as long as you’re living here, you’re free to do the same.”

Once again, Damian was looking at Dick with an unreadable expression. It looked as though he wanted to say something, but wasn’t sure how. In the end, he just silently turned around and left.

***************************************************

”You know, you can join them.”

Damian’s breath hitched. Once again Alfred had snuck up behind him.

 “And why would I need to do that?” the slightly rattled Damian asked. He really wasn’t sure what was more embarrassing, the fact that a human kept surprising him, or the fact that he’d been caught watching Tim and Damian train.

Alfred’s eyes slightly shifted towards a deeper part of the cave. “Well, I do wonder, how did the west end of the cave come to such disarray?”

Damian’s lips pierced tightly, and he didn’t answer. The remnants of his fight with Tim were just a reminder of his loss.

Luckily Alfred didn’t seem interested in pressing the subject further. Instead he just started to tidy up all the misplaced equipment around them and calmly spoke.

“Even though you might consider someone weaker than yourself, that does not mean you cannot learn something from them.  Believe it or not, I once trained your father.”

Damian’s face perked up. “Really?”

“Yes, even a _mere_ human has a few things to offer a vampire.  There is no such thing as knowing everything, but those who are open and receptive to learn are able to easily surpass those who are not.”

Damian looked thoughtful for a moment before his face twisted. “And what about you, Pennyworth? Is what you know the reason father keeps you around? What is your worth to someone as powerful as him?”

“I do not think the answer to that question is something I can easily explain in a way you are used to understanding.”

 “Just like most of what goes on around here,” Damian grumbled.

“Yes, this family is rather…” Alfred paused. “ _Peculiar_.”

Damian’s gaze fell towards the ground, and he seemed lost in thought. The Wayne butler studied the young pureblood for a moment. The resemblance between him and a younger Bruce was uncanny. If not for the emerald hue in his eyes, Alfred would’ve sworn he was looking into the past.

Alfred cleared his throat which pulled the vampire away from his thoughts.

“Master Damian, would you perhaps like to join me for tea?”

Damian’s look of confusion was another memory worth saving. “Tea?”

“Yes, it is a human custom that your father used to regularly attend.”

Damian’s brow furrowed. “And what is there to gain from tea?”

“Perhaps experiencing things rather than asking about them will give you better perspective considering how inept we are at explaining things to you.”

Damian wasn’t sure if he was enlightened or annoyed by the butler’s response. Then again, no one in this _peculiar_ household ever adequately answered his questions, and Dick did say he should try experiencing more.

“Ttt. Very well, then let me see how worthwhile tea is.”

*************************************************************

He could smell a floral aroma with a slight note of mint.  The blend of scents was oddly soothing.

“Here you are, Master Damian.”

Damian blinked at the cup and plate in front of him. “What is this?”

It wasn’t like he was a complete stranger to tea. He often drank medicinal tea to help speed up healing when he got injured in battle. So why was he being offered food as well?

As if he read the pureblood’s mind, Alfred explained. “Tea is usually accompanied with a pastry. Today I have made apple pie.”

Damian’s nose scrunched. “It smells sweet.”

“It is. You have a good nose.”

Damian frowned at Alfred. “This is pointless.”

“Is it? Is it really wise to judge something without first trying it? Do you not believe you can give a more accurate assessment only after _experiencing_ it firsthand?”

Damian clenched down on his fangs and glared at the pie. “…fine,” he gritted.

His fingers hesitantly took hold of his fork. He didn’t usually use them, but he’d been trained on proper etiquette.

A requirement of being a high ranking League member was sometimes dining with frivolous upper class pureblood’s who insisted on blending in with humans, then again, he’d never attended such a function before. Most his young life had been dedicated to combat training.

A bouquet of cinnamon and apple tickled his senses when he brought the unfamiliar concoction to his mouth. The sound of the crust crunching when he cut into it had admittedly been pleasant and the sweet warmth coming from his fork was enticing as well.

Alfred watched with careful solidarity. A small curve took his lips, but was expertly hidden by his moustache. He’d seen this look many times now. Dick, Jason, Tim, and even Bruce, the way their face’s lit up when they first tried the butler’s signature dessert never seemed to fail.

Since Damian started living at the manor, Alfred had never once seen him smile beyond a superior grimace or a haughty sneer, but the bright in his eyes when he tried pie for the first time paled in comparison to even a hundred smiles.

Damian seemed to be in a euphoric state. It was sweet, it was warm, it was spicy, yet somehow it married perfectly into creamy flaky textures of bliss.

“Well?”

As if he’d been caught in the middle of a crime, Damian hid his face away and muttered. “It _is_ sweet.”

“Yes, but was it bad?”

Bad was the last word Damian would ever use to describe such a medley of pastry goodness.

“The taste was…” his voice went low “… _adequate_.”

No that wasn’t fair either. Why couldn’t Damian say what was really on his mind? He needed to try again. “I do not understand human standards of taste, but as far as I can tell, it was not displeasing to my palette.”

Despite his head being low, Alfred saw a bit of red creeping behind the vampires pale ears. “That is good to hear.”

Damian was ashamed with himself. He really wanted to continue eating, but doing so went against everything he’d been taught.

“I still believe this is waste...” Damian tried with one last effort to refute.

Alfred could see the conflict in his eyes. The boy was torn and at war with himself. The butler simply couldn’t let this torture go on. Finally he spoke. “You are not wrong, Master Damian, but now that you have started, would it not be more wasteful to stop?”

Damian eyed Alfred warily. The man stoically stared back. He swallowed on the last bit of sugar in his throat and looked back down at the pie.

His voice went barely above a whisper. “…yes…you are right…”

Alfred let out a pleased hum when Damian reluctantly took another bite, and then nudged the cup next to him even closer. “Also, the particular tea I have chosen pairs well with the apples. Make sure you drink it together and finish it before it goes cold.”

Damian tried to feign reluctance but did as he we told.

After that, the two finished their tea and pie in silence. Damian really wanted to request a second piece, but couldn’t think of another excuse to make it look like it was Alfred’s idea.

When he was done, he neatly folded his napkin and stood up. “Pennyworth, I never consumed human food until today. This was an… _informative_ experience.”

“Master Damian,” Alfred called out as the vampire started to leave. “If you ever want to join me for tea again, it starts promptly at 3 each day. Tomorrow I plan to try out a new recipe, and it would be most helpful to have a second opinion.”

“Why not ask Grayson?” The leery vampire asked. “Apparently he seems to adore your cooking.”

“Yes, but Richard is the type to say something is good even when he does not like it in order to spare an old man his feelings, and Tim claims tea is too weak. Besides, I get the impression you will give a fairer assessment than anyone else in this household, and I _value_ your opinion.”

There was a long silence with Damian’s back to the man. Eventually though he shook his head. “…very well, Pennyworth. If you are requesting my assistance, _perhaps_ I can _assist_ you.”

A small smile played on the butler’s lips. “You are too kind, Master Damian.”

***************************************************

“Grayson, you are a very frivolous vampire.”

They’d just finished up patrol when Damian made the unprompted statement.

“Huh?” Dick balked. They’d been patrolling together the last few days, and Damian was always complaining about Dick’s unnecessary acrobatics. Maybe that was the reason he made the comment.

Damian could tell Dick was confused and elaborated. “Many of the things you do make no sense. Then again, I could say the same about father. Just like you, he is a stubborn _idealistic_ man. As for Todd,” Damian’s eyes darkened. “His resentment for father runs deep. I do not understand why father has not struck him down before Todd does so first…”

Dick’s own sapphires hazed at Damian’s words.

“And Drake…” Damian’s voice lowered but then his eyes quickly sharpened again. “He is a ridiculous human meddling in vampire affairs due to his _blind_ devotion to father!”

Damian pointed an accusing finger at Dick. “You however, I cannot entirely figure out.”

Dick’s slacken jaw turned to a smile. “Well, did you ever consider asking? What do you want to know? Ask away.”

Damian’s eyes were a bit wide. Was it really that simple? He went thoughtful for a few seconds before deciding what to say “Very well, Grayson. Tell me why you are here?”

“Can’t you tell?” Dick laughed. “I’m here to help Bruce.”

Damian’s scowl deepened, and he seemed annoyed. “I didn’t ask _what_ you were doing. I asked _why_?”

“I’m still not sure I understand.”

 “Oh, you understand,” the young pureblood sneered. “I actually think you understand more than you let on. So let me ask you again. What is your purpose, Grayson? If father were a normal pureblood, that answer would be obvious, but for some reason he allows his servants to do as they please.”  
  
Damian crossed his arms and glared at Dick. “Todd and Drake are straightforward about their motives, but you Grayson are the _least_ honest person living here.”

Dick was at a loss. “Wow…and I thought Bruce was blunt.”

Damian had only been at the manor for less than two months, yet somehow he’d figured so much out already. He even picked up on things Dick never admitted to anyone out loud.

Restlessly the older vampire rubbed the back of his neck and considered his retaliation. “So for me to be here, I actually need to have a purpose?”

Damian didn’t answer but continued to stare at Dick expectantly.

“Alright Damian, let me ask you a question first. What is your definition of family?”

“That is simple. They are the ones you are related to.”

“Yeah, I thought you would say something like that,” Dick chuckled. “But for me it’s never been that way. I actually grew up in a circus.”

“Well that explains your theatrics,” Damian snorted.

“Heh, yeah,” Dick agreed with a sheepish grin. “Growing up, there were so many people who helped take care of me, and in return, I did the same.”

“That makes sense. Were you not all working towards a common goal? It is only natural to cooperate if it means increasing your survivability. This is how the League functions as well.”

“Yeah, I guess so,” Dick’s smile dimmed. “But when I met Bruce…my parents had been murdered by the Court, and I would’ve been killed too, but Bruce saved me and even took me in.”

Something nostalgic took Dick’s eyes, and he softly chuckled. “At first I was only using Bruce to get revenge. He always knew this too. That’s why I could never understand why he was so willing to stick his neck out for me, especially when he had nothing to gain, but after all these years, I finally understand why…”

Damian felt his chest tighten when he saw Dick’s face. Typically he had the expression of a jokester, but now something about him looked so stunning and resolved.

“Damian, sometimes family is more than just a group of people you’re related to. Family is…they are the people you unconditionally love.  Even when there’s nothing to gain, even if you screw up and make mistakes, even when you want nothing more than to wring their necks, no matter what, you’re bound together by your love for each other. That’s why,” Dick’s smiled deepened. “When it really comes down to it, we’ll always support and take care of each other. Not because we want to ensure our livelihood or because were looking to gain something in return, it’s because we _love_ each other.”

Now Damian was the one who looked struck. Never in his life had he seen someone look the way that Dick did at this moment. It made his body feel hot and his heart race fast.

He didn’t like it.

“I knew this was ridiculous,” Damian ticked. “To think directly confronting you would give me any _useful_ answers.”

Dick shrugged and resisted the urge to ruffle Damian’s hair. “Haha, maybe not today, but one day you’ll understand.”  He knew it was a bad habit of his and was certain Damian wouldn’t take it well.

“I certainly hope not,” the pureblood scoffed. “Then I would end up just as hopeless as you and father.”

“Would that really be so bad?” Dick laughed.

“Ttt.” the slightly red-faced Damian spat. Why was Dick’s smile more annoying today?

***************************************************

Tim internally groaned when he saw the bit of spikey hair peeking from behind the shelf. He’d just finished his morning sparring session with Dick when he found the pureblood casually looking at equipment in the cave’s lab as if he actually had any interest in it.

Really, this wasn’t the first time that week Tim caught Damian spying on their practices. Of course the younger boy would feign disinterest and act coy when confronted about it by Dick. Tim knew a lot of it was his fault though. Ever since their fight, Damian showed a lot more interest in them.

_“It’s kind of annoying. If he wants something, he should just ask,” Tim complained earlier that week._

_“Tim, why don’t you cut Damian some slack. He’s not used to this environment. Everything is new to him. He can’t help but be curious. Also, I get the impression that the way he was raised, he’s only used to **taking** what he wants rather than **asking** for it. At least now he’s trying to see things our way, so why don’t you try doing the same for him?” _

Tim let out another long sigh. Of course Dick was right. Also, deep down, Tim knew his jealousy was getting to him more than Damian’s grating personality. Maybe he needed to finally swallow his feelings and give the pureblood another chance.

“You know, you don’t just have to watch. You _can_ join us.”

Damian’s face transformed to offense. “I was not-”

“Training works better when you have a partner.” Tim interrupted. He wasn’t nearly as patient with Damian’s aloof behavior as Dick. “Didn’t you have someone to spar with in the League?”

Damian seemed wary of Tim’s question but answered. “I did…”

“Let me guess. They were all weaker than you?”

Damian raised his shoulders proudly. “They were...”

Tim handed Damian his sword. “Then I guess it won’t be any different if you spar with me.”

Damian’s lips curved. “So you admit you are weaker?”

Tim smirked back. “Yeah, but who said being stronger guarantees you’ll _win_?”

Damian’s mouth fell to a scowl. There was no doubt in his mind Tim’s comment was a slight against his earlier loss.

Tim immediately regretted his words. This really wasn’t going to help.

“Look, there are things you can learn from me. I trained with the HA, so if you think it’s a waste, just consider this a way to become more knowledgeable on Hunter’s techniques.”

Damian still seemed suspicious but took the bait. “And why are you so inclined to help me. What is there for you to gain?”

“Maybe I can learn a little bit more about League vampires.”

Damian narrowed his eyes. “In other words, more data for you to collect so you can develop more anti-pureblood weapons?”

Tim smiled devilishly. “You got it.”

Tim was nearly taken aback when Damian closed his eyes and started chuckling. Sure he’d heard Damian’s haughty triumphant laugh before, but this time it seemed more amused than malicious. “You are the only one here with motives that make any sense, Drake.”

Damian eventually stifled his laughs and half-smirked. “I will continue to be wary of you.”

“Good,” Tim nodded before his expression softened. “You know Damian, you really don’t have to worry though...”

He looked the pureblood straight in the eyes. “Aren’t we both on the same team? Don’t we want to help each other get stronger?”

Damian took in Tim’s questioning almost pleading gaze. He then forced his eyes away and quietly answered. “Yes…you _are_ right…”

Damian felt his heart twist when he saw Tim’s pure satisfied smile. “Good, then let’s get started.”

**************************************************************

Bruce was tired. He’d been away on business for nearly two weeks. Traveling so long always took a lot out of him, but even more so, dealing with the Court was exhausting. How had his father weathered it for so many years?

Bruce looked towards the three boys sparring in the training area of the cave and smiled. _‘I see. Given the right motivations anything is possible…still…”_ His smile wavered. _“Was I really worth your effort, father?’_

Bruce’s expression warped. Something was off. “Wait, is Damian actually training with Dick and Tim?”

“Yes,” Alfred answered.

Bruce was far past the point of being affected by Alfred’s sudden and convenient appearances. He looked towards the butler with questioning eyes. “Before I left, I could barely get him to acknowledge anyone. What happened while I was away?”

“Apparently there was an altercation between Timothy and Damian concerning a wager Richard made.”

Bruce glanced at the inner cave. “I guess that explains why the west part of the cave is falling apart.”

“Indeed.” Alfred nodded. “Ever since then, Damian has started to regularly attend morning training sessions.”

“Was that all…” It wasn’t a question. Bruce knew there was more to it than that, but Alfred was always cryptic.

“Also, it appears Damian has been regularly teaming up with Richard during nightly patrols.”

Bruce focused his gaze on Damian who was talking to Dick. Something about Damian’s expression seemed lighter than Bruce remembered.

“I see…” Bruce went silently thoughtful. “Maybe its best Damian continues working with him. Dick is more patient, and his influence is bound to do him better than mine…”

Alfred shrugged. “Perhaps, but I still think there is much a son can gain from the company of his father.”

Bruce locked eyes with Alfred. Even though his face hadn’t changed, Bruce felt the full weight of the butler’s words.

“Bruce!” Tim practically cheered when he saw the older man approaching them.

Bruce nodded a hello, and then looked at Damian.

“Damian, after patrol tonight, I want you to meet me in the cave.”

After that, Bruce headed back to the manor leaving the trio a bit perplexed by his vague command. 

******************************************

“Father, what is it that you want?”

Damian had arrived at the cave a little later than Bruce. Even though Bruce was back from his travels, Damian still continued patrolling with Dick.

The younger pureblood carefully took in his father’s appearance. Bruce had removed all of his armor, and was stripped down to a black linen shirt and pants. This was the least dressed up Damian had ever seen him, and somehow he seemed more approachable.

“It’s time we start your training.”

Damian’s heart skipped at these words. This was the entire reason he came to Wayne manor, and he’d patiently waited months for this moment.

Bruce waited for Damian to remove all his armor before taking him to a deeper part of the cave. For a moment, he just looked into the darkness in silence carefully gathering his thoughts before speaking.

“Damian, I think the best way for us to start is for me to explain the difference between the Al Ghuls and Waynes.”

Bruce turned to face him. “Damian, how are you able to use your abilities?”

“That is a simple question,” the boy proudly answered. “By gathering all the darkness in an area and manipulating it. This is the reason our power is exponentially stronger during the night compared to the day.”

Bruce shook his head in agreeance. “Yes, and Al Ghuls excel at this technique even more than us Waynes.”

Damian’s temples crumpled. “If that is the case, what is it about the Wayne power that holds grandfather at such high esteem?”

“I’m getting to that part,” Bruce calmly answered. “You see,” Bruce lifted his hand up into the cave’s shadows. “Darkness can be found almost anywhere because everything and everyone possesses a shadow.”

He pulled his hand back revealing a black ball of energy floating in his palm.

“Al Ghuls have a high affinity when it comes to manipulating the shadows around them. This is probably the reason you are even better at shadow snatching techniques than me. However, the distribution of light and even the direction of it can greatly influence the size and strength of an object’s shadow.”

Bruce brought the ball closer to them, and it shrank dramatically the closer it got to the torch next to them.

“Also, as you have mentioned, during the day, the availability of darkness is much more limited. In other words, your abilities can be directly influenced not only by the darkness in an area but also the light.”

Bruce closed his hand and the shadow dissipated.

“Where there is light there is darkness, and vice versa, but what if I told you that there is a world where light does not exist.

“You are alluding to the shadow realm.” Damian replied as he watched Bruce reopen his hand and reveal its empty contents.

“Yes.” Bruce smiled. Then he snapped his fingers and out of thin air another ball of darkness was conjured.

“There is much speculation about where our progenitor originated from. Many vampires believe the shadow realm was his birthplace, and in some way, every vampire is his descendent. That is why, unlike humans, we each have our own direct connection to that realm.”

Bruce irises lit up and the ball doubled in size.

“Imagine being able to draw the darkness from that world instead of this one. What exactly would that mean?”

Damian’s eyes enlarged to twice their normal size. “A limitless supply of shadows.”

“Precisely,” Bruce answered while handing off the ball to his son. “And _this_ Damian is the secret of the Wayne power.  Every vampire has the ability to tap into the shadow world, but unlike any other pureblood family, the Wayne’s connection to the shadow realm is the greatest.”

There was no doubt in Damian’s mind that Bruce conjured the mass of darkness from the shadow realm and the pureblood could barely contain his excitement. “This is why the Waynes are so feared.” He animatedly exclaimed. “The limit of our power is unimaginable!”

Bruce’s face twisted to something troubled. “Damian, you are right. The power of that world is boundless, but that’s why it’s up to us to limit ourselves. The shadow realm is dangerous. If you’re not careful, that power, that _world_ will swallow you up.”

No sooner did the words come out Bruce’s mouth, did Damian feel the energy in his body draw towards his hand.

“Haven’t you felt it before, the way it calls out to us? Somehow the progenitor escaped that world, but every day it tries to pull us in, back to the world of shadows…the land of _monsters_ …”

Bruce saw Damian’s somewhat panicked dilemma and narrowed his eyes on the energy until it disappeared again.

“This is why we vampires desperately cling to the world of the living. Maybe that’s why the exchange of blood is so important, consuming and borrowing the spirit of humans so we can cling to their light.”

Damian heard the trace of bitterness in Bruce’s voice. “Father…”

Bruce saw Damian’s troubled expression and realized his fangs were tightly clenched. Slowly he eased them apart and softened his face. 

“In any case, now that you understand, I will help you strengthen your connection to the shadow realm so you might realize your full Wayne potential. However, understand you are neither a Wayne nor an Al Ghul, you are both. That’s why you have the power to surpass us all.”

Bruce looked back towards the darkest part of the cave.

“My connection with the shadows is too deep. I have to limit myself more than you for fear that I will be completely seduced and swallowed up, however your Al Ghul bloodline has you better anchored to this world.”

Bruce knelt down and placed his hands on Damian’s shoulders.

“That day when we first met, I felt the equilibrium in your soul, but you have to find that balance otherwise you will never realize the full extent of your potential. This is why I’ve decided to _trust_ you with the power of our family. I want to see you become something better than any Al Ghul or Wayne.”

Damian intently searched Bruce’s eyes. The deep blue sincerity pooling back had him rendered nearly speechless.

“Father, I…” Damian's eyes sharpened to an even deeper resolve. “I promise I will…”

Seeming more than pleased with Damian’s answer, Bruce gave his shoulder a small squeeze and stood back up.

“Good, now that we have that settled,” Bruce’s voice dropped to an authoritative tone. “Let us start with some meditative exercises.”

**************************************************************

He felt his presence, not that the other vampire tried to hide it anymore. Still, Bruce knew Jason hardly came to the manor unless he needed something. That’s why he wasn’t surprised when he entered the library and found the vampire waiting for him.

“Bruce, what you’re doing is a mistake. If that demon gets too strong even _you_ won’t be able to stop him.”

Meeting at this place was a little painful. 

“Jason…”Bruce sighed. He then looked at the book sitting on the stand behind him. No one usually used the library anymore, and Alfred was meticulous about making sure nothing was out of place. Had Jason been the one looking at it? Did he still enjoy reading? Did these questions even matter anymore?

Bruce’s mind refocused, and he looked back at the frowning vampire. “How do I expect to gain Damian’s trust if I can’t offer him my own? Everyone deserves a chance. No one is beyond reform and there are many opportunities Damian wasn’t given until now. Besides, I know as long as people like Dick, and Alfred, and Tim are around, Damian is in good hands. They were able to save me, and I don’t doubt they can’t do the same for Damian as well. Also…” Bruce looked at the book again and saw the title, _The History of Tom Jones,_ printed clearly _._

He looked back at Jason with a bit more hope in his eyes. “I know I can depend on you as well.”

“Yeah, to clean up after _your_ mistakes,” Jason acridly spat. “Bruce, don’t make us both continue regretting _your_ choices…”

A wisp of wind passed through the open library window. Bruce solemnly looked at the leather-bound book. Even though it remained, Jason was gone.

To be continued…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will admit something. Damian is actually my least favorite Robin. That doesn’t mean I don’t like him, and in reality I like that he has so much room for growth. Actually, whenever I'm writing, I really do try understand every character and not take things about them personally. Unless they are an unimportant character, I think every person has depth to them that we don’t always notice unless we really dig into their character.
> 
> In the comics and movies, its harder to understand characters like Damian because we rarely see his thoughts and only his actions. However from the POV this fic is written, I'm able to reveal a lot more about him, and the things I gathered about him over the years, I really hope my portrayal of him is accurate. At least, this is the Damian I perceive and I wanted to share. Yes, it's an AU, so something are different, but I hope to keep his character mostly intact. 
> 
> Also, I will admit, even despite liking other characters more, Damian is just really fun to write. He has great dialogue, and I love seeing him rile everyone up, but at the same time, he is a good trigger for a lot of good and bad things, and I think a character with growing room tends to be more interesting to write. In any case, this chapter was a pleasure to write. Having him interact with everyone, it revealed a lot about him and the rest of the household ;)
> 
> Well, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter as well! I know it took a while for this update, so I will continue to treat you with enough chapters to binge read for a bit. Making up for lost time and all that jazz. Thanks again for all you support <3
> 
> 02/08/2018


	48. Life of the Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES! Finally some good old Superbat!

He’d been standing outside her door for too long. The people passing by giving him puzzled looks was evidence of that fact. Why was he hesitating?

Maybe it was the fact that he knew what he was about do would change their relationship forever. Then again, he couldn’t think of another person in his life more worth the risk.

Kal took a deep breath. Maybe it would help him gather his nerve. It always worked for combat.

 _‘I’m going to do it.’_ He told himself _._

Kal’s hand reached for the door, but stopped just shy of the handle. Was he trembling?

That’s when the door suddenly flew open and a perplexed violet blue-eyed woman started blinking up at him.

“Kal?” She asked. It was clear he’d startled her. She hadn’t expected to see the oversized dhampir lumbering outside her office.

Kal laughed nervously. “H-hey Lo…”

“Lo?” Lois quirked a brow. Never once in their friendship had he ever called her by that name.

Now Kal’s eyes were drifting in every direction but her interrogative gaze.

“…is…” he finished weakly.

She crossed her arms. “What’s wrong with you?”

“Nothing’s wrong?” Kal answered while still avoiding her eyes. “Why? Does something seem wrong?”

She narrowed her eyes. “Not at first, but now you have me worried.”

Kal’s breath hitched when Lois stood on her toes and reached towards him “Your face is all flush...” she mumbled while resting the back of her hand against his forehead.

 “Are you sick?” Her nose wrinkled. “Can dhampir’s even get sick?”

“I…,” Kal stammered. Her face was so close he could see the lines of worry stitching across her face and feel her breath.

Afraid she’d feel the uncontrollable beating of his heart through his pulse, Kal took a step back.

“No, not really,” he managed to answer while making his way past her and walking into her office. “I do get feverous while recovering from serious injuries, but I…”

His voice trailed. The moment he realized he’d trapped himself, he lost his train of thought.

“Kal, what’s wrong?”

She still sounded worried.

Kal let out a low sigh. Everything was all wrong. Nothing was going like he planned. It was better he just gave up for now.

Lois instantly noticed the change in his posture. Kal’s shoulders relaxed, and his signature smile returned.

“Nothing’s wrong, Lois,” Kal reassured. “I just came to see you.”

Had he not looked so earnest, she would’ve continued pushing him for answers. Lucky for Kal, Lois was more interested in talking about other news. It was actually the reason she’d rushed so fast out her office before quite _literally_ running into the man.

“So then you heard the latest news?”

“News?” Kal parroted with obvious confusion.

A familiar curl played its way on her lips. It was the one Lois always got when she was the first person to give the latest scoop. “Yeah, the big news about Luthor’s special guest.”

“Special guest?”

“Yeah,” she answered with even more excitement. “I never thought it would happen in a million years, but a pureblood is coming to Central!”

Kal’s voice fell flat. “A pureblood”

There was just no way. Was he truly such an unlucky man?

Mistaking Kal’s pale expression for shock, Lois spoke with even more fervor.

“I was pretty surprised about the news too, but I guess this guys is really serious about forming an alliance with the HA.”

Kal’s jaw tightened. “Bruce…”

Lois’ faces twisted. “So you _did_ hear about him?”

Without even answering, Kal made his way out the door. “Sorry Lois, I have to go.”  

**********************************************************************

“Why is a pureblood coming to Central? Isn’t this just asking for trouble?”

The older man stared down at the balled up fists at his desk before looking up at Kal and calmly replying.

“For once, Major El, you and I agree on something, but this was the Chairman’s idea, not mine.”

General Lane leaned back in seat and started to pinch his bridge.

“Apparently the boys at the Science and Alchemy division have completed their analysis of those blood tablets Wayne gave them and they actually work rather well. Now Luthor wants to present the findings to the entire Committee and several other bigwigs and contributors, including one of the Queen’s advisors.”

Kal’s frown disappeared and transformed to bewilderment. “Really?”

When he first heard Bruce was coming, he didn’t expect it was for an actual _valid_ reason.

“Yes, and to make an even further gesture, Wayne offered to come to Central and plead his case.”

“He did?”

General Lane shook his head before handing Kal a letter.

“Major El, your assignment is to escort Wayne during his stay at Central.”

“What?” Kal exploded. “Why me!?”

General Lane frowned. Even though he and Kal had often been at odds, the dhampir had never once expressed so much displeasure towards a mission.

Lane stood up and shoved the notice at Kal while scowling. “Because these are your orders.”

“I…” Finally regaining his bearings, Kal reluctantly took his assignment and mumbled. “Yes, Sir…”

He briefly scanned the letter, while Lane explained it in greater detail.

“Due to Wayne’s presence, tensions will be high. Therefore we want you to keep a low profile. You can have your men stationed around Luthor’s estate, but it would be best if you were the one solely escorting him around the premises.”

Lane’s voice suddenly sharpened. “Major, those purebloods have always been unpredictable, but more than anything, they are extremely dangerous. Wayne may be coming under the pretense of peace, but I trust the guy about as far as I can throw him.”

“Yeah,” Kal mumbled dejectedly. “Tell me about it…”

***************************************

All eyes were on him when he entered the hall. Then again, he was used to this kind of attention. Whenever people saw the SO’s striking blue and red uniform and the distinct S-Shield insignia, they couldn’t help but turn their heads.

As much as Kal hated it, Luthor was a cunning ingenious man. When he established the SO, he had two goals in mind. One was to tie Kal down, knowing full well he would be unlikely to pull any rebellious stunts if it meant endangering his team.

Luthor’s second reasoning was to bolster his own popularity. By establishing the SO as a poster group, not many would question the newly appointed Chairman’s loyalties during the peak of the Cadmus scandal.

That’s why he made sure the SO was assigned high profile missions that would be seen favorably in the public eye. This was also the reasoning behind the SO’s flashy patriotic colors and the very prominent and easily recognizable S insignia. There was never questioning when the SO arrived to save the day.

Luthor’s plan was both a gift and a curse to Kal. He hated being used by Luthor, but at the same time, his division’s popularity kept them safe from most politics and it also got Kal one step closer to recognizing his own dreams.

“Well, I see they have you dressed up fancy again.”

Kal had finally made his way to the only person in the room he cared about.

Lois continued to smile appreciatively and admired Kal while he approached. The SO’s normal colors were already flashy, but the formal dress attire was out right gaudy.

Kal’s tactical navy uniform had been traded for a bright military blue suit and blue bow tie, complete with a crimson cape and matching red cummerbund.

He forced an uneasy smile at her compliment. She knew how much he hated wearing fancy clothes and would often tease him because of it.

“Lois? You’re here too?”

“Of course I am,” she laughed while taking another deep swig of the drink in her hand. “You think I’d miss a chance to see a pureblood?”

Her voice got lower and she looked skeptically towards the crowd. “And from the looks of this blueblood crowd, every important member at Central came to see him too. Then again, I guess this is a once in a life time opportunity for most of them. It’s not like any of these aristocrats would ever go into battle to meet one.”

“He’s not all that impressive,” Kal grumbled.

“Oh, that’s right,” Lois chuckled. “You met Wayne back when you escorted Luthor.”

She started to playfully nudge him.

“As I recall, it was your first failed mission, considering Luthor got injured so severely under your watch.”

“Please don’t remind me….” Kal groaned.

Lois shook her head. “Kal, I get why you would be bitter about what happened, but it’s not like you should blame Wayne. He just hosted the event, it’s not as though he was the one who _actually_ attacked Luthor.”

“You would think…” Kal mumbled while turning his guilty eyes so she couldn’t see them. If only Lois understood the irony behind her words.

She shrugged. “Well, it wasn’t a total loss. Luthor didn’t die, and I heard Kon got a commendation medal.”

“He did…”

“Speaking of Kon, how are things going between you two?”

Kal’s eyes darkened.  “Actually…not so well. After the incident at the Eastern branch, he’s rather distant…”

Finally Lois’s flippant expression disappeared and she looked concerned.

“Really? I heard he got injured during that mission, but I never got the full details. What happened? Why would he be upset with you?”

A heavy sigh followed before Kal answered.

“Kon and Kara weren’t happy when I made the call for the SO not to advance on Wayne’s territory, but neither of them were _actually_ focused on the mission. They both just wanted to get revenge on the Dark Knight. In the end, Kon got injured finding exactly what he was looking for.”

“I see…” Lois murmured with her lips to her glass. “So Kon is upset about your inaction?”

“For the most part...”

Lois didn’t say anything and simply took another sip of her drink and waited. After several seconds of quiet, Kal finally exploded.

“Lois, Kon doesn’t ever understand there’s a bigger picture than what’s right in front of him. I tried so many times to explain it to him, but he’s stubborn and always so willing to throw himself in harm’s way!”

“Sounds like someone I know.”

Kal frowned at Lois’s backhanded comment. “Kon and I are different.”

“How do you figure?”

“Because he has me, and I _refuse_ to let him end up like-like…”

“You.” She finished.

Kal’s eyes enlarged before quickly tapering and going dim.

Lois finally set her glass down.

“Kal. I get that you want to protect Kon, but you forget he’s his own person and a solider too. “

“Yeah, solider for a crooked military,” Kal growled.

“He doesn’t know that, and the fact that you keep shielding him from all the ugliness going on behind his back doesn’t help. As far he’s concerned, he’s a proud member of the HA, fighting for a righteous cause, following in his _brother’s_ footsteps.”

She pointed an accusing finger at Kal. “Just like a younger you, he’s ignorant about the inner workings of the HA, but how did it feel when you finally discovered the truth?”

Kal didn’t answer and lowered his head.

“Kal, you can’t protect Kon forever. Don’t you think it’d be better for him to learn the truth from you?”

“Lois, you’re right, but I…” he tightened his fists.  

“I was hoping I could fix everything. Then Kon wouldn’t have to struggle. I know it’s a naïve impossible wish and eventually he’ll learn the truth, but can’t I…”

Kal finally looked at Lois through glossy desperate eyes. “Can’t I _protect_ him a little longer?”

“Kal…” she murmured softly.

He smiled back at her sadly.

“Even though I’m glad I learned the truth, sometimes it’s tough trying to keep my head up around here knowing how powerless I really am. At least right now Kon can still be proud.”

“So you want him to be proud of a lie?”

His smile faded. “No…”

“Also,” Lois added. “Maybe once Kon understands everything, he’ll come to understand your decisions better.”

“I guess,” Kal agreed without looking fully convinced. “But I was fine sacrificing his impression of me if it meant he could be happy a little longer.”

Lois gave her friend a reconciling pat.

“Of course you did. That’s just the kind of person you are Kal. Always taking the entire burden on yourself if it means everyone else can be happy.”

“If it’s something I’m capable of doing...”

The hand rested at his forearm suddenly pinched him.

“Well, it’s not something you should do alone!” she scolded. “There are people in your life who want to help. You don’t always have to go at it on your own!”

Kal withdrew his arm, and started to rub it. Of course it didn’t really hurt, but he still made a show of nursing the injury as if it did.

Lois just snorted and shoved him further away.

“Okay, fine. I get it!” Kal laughed while holding his hands up in surrender. “Besides, you have no idea how much you’ve already helped me all of these years.”

“Well, what are friends for?”

“Yeah… _friends_ …” Kal’s voice began to trail.

“You know, Lois…” his eyes went dodgy. “To me, you’re much more special than a _friend_...”

Lois’s violets widened and she looked at Kal with question. The dhampir was sporting a full blush and was making a special effort to avoid her gaze.

“Sh-shut up, Kal.” She stammered while turning her own head away and clumsily pushing her bangs behind her ears. “Stop joking around.”

Finally Kal turned to face her. “No Lois, I’m serious. For a while I’ve wanted to tell you, but something was always holding me back, but I realize now I need to let the past go and start looking to the future.”

Lois felt heat shoot from her fingertips when Kal suddenly took both her hands in his own large palms. “And when I finally did, the person I saw in front of me was…”

Something suddenly caught Kal’s attention. Then without thinking he blurted. “Bruce?”

Lois look confused but not as flustered as Kal. She quickly turned around to see what caused the dhampir to go pale.

“Hello Major El,” the creature behind her spoke smoothly. “It’s so nice to make your acquaintance again.”

“Bruce?” Lois mumbled. Her mind was still hazy from Kal’s words but tranced by the beautiful stranger

Eventually, her thoughts came together and she unconsciously shouted. “B-Bruce Wayne!?”

The pureblood chuckled at the rattled woman and hummed. “Miss, I’m so sorry to startle you. I didn’t mean to sneak up,” His lips coiled into an even more roguish shape, and he took her hand.

“I suppose my presence tends to get overshadowed by people far more radiant than myself.”

He leaned forward and kissed her hand. “But yes, you are correct. Bruce Wayne, at your service.”

The vein in Kal’s forehead twitched.

“I…umm, n-no, don’t worry about it,” the flustered Lois laughed while reluctantly withdrawing her hand. “I just wasn’t paying attention.”

Even though the pureblood’s touch was cold, her entire body was on fire, and she really wasn’t sure why.

Bruce nodded. “No, I’m certainly the one at fault considering I intruded in the middle of your conversation, Miss?”

Lois was still caught in a suspended state of stupefaction. Never once had Bruce’s eyes left her face causing Lois to feel even more self-conscious and numb. It wasn’t until several seconds of silence passed that Lois realized he’d asked her a question.

“OH!” She gasped. “My name is Lois. Lois Lane.”

The pureblood’s smile widened, and he lauded. “Ah, Lois. What a fitting name. A derivative from the Greek word _loion_ which means-” his voice deepened. “ _That which is most desirable and beautiful_.”

Lois’s face went red. “I…”

Finally Kal decided to step in. Which he quite _literally_ did when he blocked Bruce’s path to Lois.

“ _Mister Wayne_ ,” he gritted with obvious restraint. “You’re as charismatic as ever, but is this really what you came here for tonight?”

“Not at first,” Bruce chuckled while winking at Lois.

Kal took another step completely obstructing Bruce’s view and crossed his arms. “So tell me then, what _are_ you here for?”

Bruce finally met Kal’s gaze and smiled. “Heh.”

Kal’s enraged features warped to confusion. Bruce’s expression was the picture of mischief, and yet he still couldn’t read the pureblood’s intentions.

He opened his mouth to speak, but was intercepted by an even more factitious voice.

“Bruce, there you are! I was wondering where you ran off to.”

Bruce’s eyes lit up, and he effortlessly brushed past Kal.

“Ah, Lex, my _friend_!” Bruce greeted with arms open in a welcoming gesture.

Lex tried to look excited, but had an anxious look on his face. “Bruce, I really intended to give you a formal introduction to the room.”

“Yes, I’m sure that you did, but I didn’t want to alarm everyone with my presence.”

Luthor looked uneasily towards the crowd of people already staring at them and almost whispered.

“It’s hard to miss your presence, Bruce. Can’t you see you have the eyes of the entire room?”

Bruce feigned a sheepish grin. “I suppose I do, though I really wanted to mingle with everyone first before revealing who I was. I know the idea of a pureblood coming to Central is disturbing for many, so I thought slipping into the crowd and showing them I’m no threat might have eased some tension.”

“I suppose,” Luthor smiled weakly. “But having a vampire slip _easily_ into the crowd is probably even more alarming.”

“Yes, I agree,” Bruce chuckled. “Wouldn’t want them to think your security is loose. That’s why I came to meet my escort, Major El, first.”

Bruce motioned towards the man next to him. Luthor followed his gaze and blinked at Kal like it was the first time he noticed him. “I guess your plan was better thought out than I first perceived, but still…”

“Sorry Lex,” Bruce apologized. He then smiled at Kal devilishly. “Didn’t mean to step on your plans and _pull_ your arm.”

Kal wasn’t sure if he wanted to roll his eyes or laugh. Was Bruce making a joke at Luthor’s expense?

Lex didn’t seem to notice their exchange, and the way Bruce was ruefully smiling at him led him to believe he’d made his point. “It’s fine. What’s done is done. In any case, let’s go ahead and give you a proper introduction.”

*************************************************************

The entire room was silent. No one dared to speak or even turn their attention. They were all too mesmerized by the speaker to make even the faintest sound.

“I come here today in the middle of what should be considered enemy territory, because I am willing to put everything on the line, including my life because I truly believe this cause is something worth much more than everything I have to offer…”

Kal grunted, and Lois finally snapped out of her daze.

She closed her mouth which she realized had been open for the last five minutes of Bruce’s speech, and looked towards her companion with abashed embarrassment.

“Wow, Wayne is more charismatic than I ever imagined.”

Kal narrowed his eyes on Bruce who was still broadcasting to the crowd. “You don’t say.”

“I can’t believe I actually fell for his charms…”

“That you did.”

Lois kicked Kal in the shin. “Hey, forgive us _mere_ humans. It’s not like we can all be immune to vampire trances! I mean, he has this entire room eating out of his hand right now. There’s no way he isn’t using some kind of persuasive vampire ability!”

She blew at her bangs with annoyance. “Well, at least you don’t seem to be moved.”

“Oh, I’m _moved,_ Lois.” His voice fell low. “To _frustration_.”

Lois looked at Kal with curious eyes. Before she could wonder further about his uncharacteristic animosity, Kal quickly spoke up.

“And to answer your question, yes, he’s using some kind of spell to draw everyone’s attention. Not sure if he’s doing it intentionally, but considering the person, he probably is.”

“Purebloods just have a natural tendency to charm humans and vampires but don’t be fooled. He can’t actually _make_ you like him. Sure he can pull in every one of your senses, but the rest of his _magic_ is just his own flippant bravado.”

“I take it you’re not too fond of him…” Lois snorted.

“That’s the problem Lois…” Kal sighed.

 _‘I am_ …’

**************************************************************************

Many hours had gone by with Luthor and Bruce philandering the crowd. Kal was pretty certain the pureblood wouldn’t try anything but still vigilantly watched him to help ease everyone’s fears.

This Bruce was nothing at all like the one he knew before. Although Bruce was always a spoiled flirtatious prince, he was never this _fake_.  

Sure he hid his emotions under thinly veiled bravado, but he didn’t pander, and usually made his intentions clear. Even when Kal couldn’t admit his own feelings, Bruce was sure to let him know what he was after.

This Bruce, though, was somehow different. Not at all genuine, and using every bit of his charm to get whatever it was he wanted. Of course, people who didn’t understand him were easily fooled by his lure, but Kal knew better. Bruce was definitely up to something.

“Well, Bruce, you did a remarkable job tonight,” Luthor praised while refilling the vampire’s glass.

Bruce downed the drink in one swig.

 “I certainly hope so, though I can tell there were still many who were a bit… _apprehensive_.”

“Well that’s just to be expected. It’s not as though people’s impressions of vampires can be changed in one night. Rome wasn’t built in a day. However, after your speech, I think a more than favorable image is now in their minds.”

Kal internally groaned. There was no doubting Luthor wanted something from Bruce too. Watching these two con artists in action was nauseating.

“Just leave the rest of the details to me, I’m sure we’ll win over the Committee’s favor,” Luthor assured.

“Good, because I need the HA’s support if my distribution plan is to work out.”

“Well Lex,” Bruce yawned while suggestively stretching his arms. “I’m not exactly sleepy since it’s still early in the night, but I’m rather exhausted from all the _masquerading_.”

“I understand. You earned the rest. We can talk more before you leave tomorrow.”

Luthor finally turned to acknowledge Kal. “Major El, if you don’t mind escorting Bruce to his room.”

The moment they left the hall, Bruce started tugging at his bow tie.

“Great job, _Mister Wayne_ ,” Kal snorted while watching him through the corner of his eye.

Bruce just smirked at the frowning dhampir. “Oh come now, what’s with the attitude, _Major El_?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe I’m just pretty sure you’re up to something.”

“Of course I am,” Bruce laughed. “Didn’t you hear my speech about forming an alliance with the HA and working towards finally getting my blood tablets distributed?”

His smile curled. “Or maybe you were too busy _flirting_ with Ms. Lane to hear a thing I was saying.”

“Flirting?” Kal couldn’t even contain himself and let out a bitter laugh.

“Oh please. The only one working his charm tonight was you. What with all that garbage you unloaded on Lois!”

Bruce finally pulled off his tie and gave Kal a disinterested look.

“Oh that? I was just making small talk. You have no reason to feel threatened over me stealing your woman.”

Kal’s voice dropped to a dangerous octave. “Lois is not my woman…”

“Really now?” Bruce’s smile turned sour. “Then I guess I misheard all that flagrant blathering about her and your future?”

Kal’s eyes widened. “You heard all of that?”

Bruce didn’t answer and grimaced.

Kal wasn’t sure what to make of that response and grumbled to himself. “Well that explains all your convenient meddling…”

Realization hit him and his voice rose. “Don’t tell me you’re actually jealous.”

Now Bruce was frowning.

“Don’t be ridiculous. Why would I be jealous? I told you already to go ahead and move on with your life, and far as I can tell, you’re making fast work of doing just that.”

“You _are_ jealous!”

“Of course not!” Bruce growled while picking up his stride. “That would insinuate I have an inkling of interest in you, and I told you already Kal, I buried that past.”

“Yeah, that’s right.” Kal scathingly laughed. “How could I forget about you _throwing_ me away?”

Bruce abruptly stopped causing Kal to nearly run into him. That’s when he caught a glimpse of Bruce’s unreadable expression.

“Kal…” he quietly spoke. “…Is this my room?”

“Yeah…” Kal answered with an equally sober tone.

“Well then….” Bruce started to open the door but paused before entering. Then without even looking at Kal, he replied. “Kal, don’t worry. I promise not to interfere with your life anymore.”

Kal just stood numbly outside the door for several seconds after.  Only moments ago he’d been so fired up and angry, but now he felt completely defeated.

It really wasn’t fair how much control Bruce still had over his feelings.

**************************************************

He moved swiftly and within the shadows. It was a dark night with barely any moonlight. A perfect cover for the shadow’s schemes.

Of course security was tight that evening. He expected it. Considering all the traffic and Luthor’s special guest, there was no way the Chairman wouldn’t take extra precautions.

It didn’t matter, though. The shadow moved fast and was light on his feet. Not even the faintest sound was made as he crept towards Luthor’s study.  No one would ever notice him, or so he thought.

“And where are you off to this late, _Mister Wayne_?”

He didn’t need to turn around to recognize the voice of the man behind him.

“Damn it.” Bruce cursed under his breath.

To be continued…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! I’ve wanted to write this kind of Superbat in this fic for a looong time. I love nothing more than some identity porn and Bruce and Kal having their little lover's spats layered with sexual tension neither wants to admit to. Lol, this is probably one of my favorite versions of Superbat to read and write.
> 
> As you can see, Kal is ready to move on, and Bruce says he wants him to as well, but really, life just wouldn’t be fun if it were that simple, also, don’t you two know you belong together?!
> 
> In any case, I'm so happy I was finally able to share this chapter. To think it almost wasn’t written.
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed and once again, thank you so much for all the support and encouragement :)
> 
> 02/08/2018


	49. Uneasy Alliance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meant to update these chapters along with the other three, but ran out of time and didn't get to do the final proofread till now. Well, without further ado, here are the last two!

Even before he heard his voice, he knew he’d been found out. Just as Kal was able to sense him, Bruce could always tell when Kal was close by too.

“And where are you off to this late, _Mister Wayne_?”

“Damn it,” Bruce cursed. He never once felt Kal following him. Did that mean the hunter was already waiting for him?

The disapproving way Kal was standing over him with his arms crossed like an angry parent answered Bruce’s question.

Kal’s pupils flared. “I _knew_ you were up to something!”

Bruce dispelled the shadowy cowl covering his face and frowned at the dhampir. “You really think I would come to Luthor’s estate and not take an opportunity to unveil his secrets?”

Kal watched as the vampire brushed past him and made his way into the study. “I figured as much but why does this seem too perfectly planned?”

“Perhaps, I once let it slip to Luthor that I held your SO division at very high regard.” Bruce answered while rummaging through the office.

Kal looked at Bruce with genuine surprise. “Really?”

“Yes, because a man like Luthor holds power at high reverence and power someone cannot control is something to be feared. In other words,” Bruce finally turned to face Kal and looked at him knowingly. “He believes I hold the SO at high esteem because I fear _you_.”

Kal narrowed his eyes on the pureblood. “So basically you manipulated Luthor into assigning me as your escort because he thinks you’re intimidated by me?”

“Precisely,” Bruce answered a bit too indifferently. “The only way Luthor would trust bringing me to Central and his home is if he knew he could keep me in check.”

“So basically you wanted me to be assigned as your escort so you could snoop around freely?”

“Yes.”

Kal wasn’t sure what pissed him off more, the fact that Bruce had used him, or Bruce’s cavalier attitude about it.

“Unbelievable!” the hunter exclaimed while storming past the vampire.

“Kal, weren’t you the one who insisted we cooperate?”

Kal whipped back around and pointed an accusing finger at pureblood. “How typical. As soon as it’s convenient _then_ you want to cooperate.”

Bruce eyed the finger warily. “Why do the semantics matter?”

“I don’t appreciate being used by you, Bruce. Not _again_!”

Bruce’s own sapphires narrowed. “Then tell me, Kal, what exactly _do_ you want? It’s not as though either of us can openly assist the other without revealing our _dubious_ connection.”

“True, but how about the next time you decide to include me in your plans you let me know before doing whatever you please and assuming I’ll go along with it.”

The vampire opened his mouth to speak, but then clenched his fangs as though he were restraining himself. “Fine,” he gritted. “Consider it a deal.”

“Where are you going?” Kal asked when Bruce started to leave.

Bruce stopped at the door. “We went over this already.”

Kal quickly followed him. “I’m coming with you.”

“I don’t need your help. I’ll work better alone.”

Kal scowled at the pureblood. “I didn’t ask for your permission. You think you’re the only person with things on the line? If there’s evidence I can use to exonerate Luthor or the Committe, I have to find it.”

His mouth turned to a lofty shape. “And as I recall, we’re _cooperating_ now, right?”

Now Bruce was the one with the irritated expression. “Kal…you’ve become more annoying with age.”

“Look who’s talking?” Kal snorted.

*****************************************************

It was the tenth room they searched that night.

“Were you able to find anything?”

Kal shook his head. “No. I don’t even sense a barrier.”

He looked at Bruce weakly. “Maybe Luthor’s actually not hiding anything?”

Bruce looked thoughtfully towards the ground. “Perhaps, but at the same time, I find it hard to believe an untrusting egotistical man would keep his best kept secrets very far.”

“I guess you would know all about that kind of person,” Kal muttered dryly.

“Precisely,” Bruce agreed while completely shirking Kal’s insult. “That’s why I…”

Kal felt all his muscles tighten when Bruce suddenly stepped into his space and looked him square in the eyes.

“Kal, look at me.”

“B-bruce?”

Kal cursed himself for stuttering, but something about Bruce’s commanding voice caused him to stumble. It also didn’t help that the pureblood was now only millimeters from his face and staring at him intently.

“I want you to focus on _me_ and nothing else.”

“Umm…” Kal started to question but was immediately reprimanded.

“Just do it.”

A wave of irritation washed over Kal. He wanted to protest but was too captivated by Bruce’s eyes to speak.

It’d been so long since Bruce looked at him this way. He’d almost forgotten how mesmerizing those deep blue sapphires really were. The way Bruce would carefully watch him, staring longingly at Kal as if he was the only important thing in his life.

Kal used to look to the sky and remember their beauty. Back when his heart was still sick. It was both nostalgic and heart wrenching.

No longer able to bare the intensity of Bruce’s gaze, Kal squeezed his eyes tight. “Fine!”

“Don’t close your eyes!” Bruce ordered. He then grabbed both of Kal’s hands. “Look at me and _concentrate_.”

Kal reopened his eyes and he glared at Bruce. What was going on? Why was Bruce doing this?

Kal wanted nothing more than to jerk his hands free, to push Bruce away, and angrily shout, so then why? Why couldn’t he reject him? Why was he drawing even closer? Why were his palms gripping Bruce’s hands even tighter?

“Listen to the sound of my voice…”

Bruce’s voice was smooth and silky even despite the deep tenor and edging growl.

“Let our heartbeats align…”

He could feel Bruce’s pulse racing through their touch. It was a steady unwavering cadence, a familiar melody Kal already had memorized.

 It didn’t take long for his own heartbeat to fall in line, but that was how things always were. Bruce easily stringing Kal along with his whims.  Kal hated it but at the same time, he craved it more than any feeling in the world.

Bruce’s entire being was surrounding him. His spirit was invading every part of Kal’s body and taking control of his heart.

“Kal, can you hear me?”

Bruce was calling out to him, but Kal could no longer see him. Were his eyes closed, or had he truly gotten lost in those soul stopping eyes?

“Kal-El…”

That named whispered from those soft pale lips was more than he could take. Nothing mattered anymore, all his reservations shattered by a decade of longing.

“Bruce…” Kal absently murmured.

“KAL!”

Kal felt his core violently shake and his soul forcibly jerk forward.

Bruce’s spirit had suddenly disappeared without any warning, and the unexpected loss caused Kal’s heart to shatter.

Kal clutched onto his chest tightly and gasped for air. It was the worst feeling he’d ever experienced in his life. It was almost as though he’d lost a piece of his own soul.

“Bruce, no…” he chocked.

“Kal!” a voice shouted when the dhampir’s body ceased and his knees buckled. Then strong arms were catching him and steadying him before he could fall.

“W-what…” Kal stammered. His body was still shaky and his vision was starting to return.

“Kal, I…” There was visible pain in Bruce’s eyes, but the moment Kal was able to refocus, the look was gone, and he wondered if it was ever there.

For a moment, Kal just dazedly blinked at the pureblood. What just happened? He’d been so certain something happened to Bruce, but now he was here holding him.

Bruce watched as Kal’s hazy royals suddenly went alert again and every one of his muscles stiffened.

“You felt something? Didn’t you?”

Kal finally steadied himself and nodded. “Yeah, it was faint, but I definitely felt another vampire’s barrier.”

He looked at the hand still at his chest. All the earlier pain was gone and replaced with something else.

Kal grabbed Bruce by the front of his cloak and angrily snarled. “What did you do to me?”

Bruce didn’t even try to break free and simply replied. “I tranced you.”

Kal’s brow furrowed, and he released Bruce. “Tranced me? Dhampirs can’t be tranced.”

Bruce started to straighten his clothes.

“I suppose that’s not the best way to put it. Perhaps a better explanation is that I’ve come to realize you’re very sensitive to my energy signature. That’s why you’re able to easily perceive my presence and also able to locate my shadow barriers from great distances.”

Bruce let out a dejected sigh.

“I think it’s an _unfortunate_ repercussion of our past blood exchanges, but at least this time I was able to use it to both our advantages. By raising my spirit energy to an extremely high level and then dramatically dropping my defenses, I was able to shock your senses into picking up on any nearby incompatible energy the moment you no longer felt mine.”

“You dropped all your defenses?”

Bruce’s face warped to an uncomfortable grimace. “I’m sure you think I _used_ you again, but understand the only way this gamble could’ve worked was for me to shock your senses. Had you been aware of my plan, it may not have worked, but rest assure, the only one at risk just now was me.”

Vampires never completely dropped their defenses, not even while they slept. To leave themselves so vulnerable required a great deal of trust, something Kal thought Bruce no longer had in him.

Kal’s angry frown tempered into half a smile. “Bruce.”

Bruce’s lips flattened when he saw Kal’s face, and he turned his back to him. “Now that you know what the energy feels like, do you think you can lead us to the barrier?”

Kal closed his eyes and refocused his attention. “Yeah, I think so…”

*****************************************************

“This is it,” Kal triumphed. Currently the pair had made their way to the east wing of Luthor’s estate.

There’d only been minor security for them to dodge. More than likely, Luthor didn’t want to draw attention to the area, and to a normal person, there was nothing extraordinary here.

Bruce examined the wall in front of them. He could finally sense the barrier but still couldn’t see it like Kal. It was very similar to barrier he and Tim found at Arkham’s hospital but gave off a weaker energy.

“This shadow barrier is rather faint and indistinct. The HA’s ability to produce and hide these false fields has become rather… _impressive_ ,” but Bruce didn’t looked impressed. If anything, he looked upset.

Kal watched Bruce who had his hand raised above the barrier as though he were afraid to touch it. “So this isn’t your first time encountering one of these?”

“No, and from your reaction I can tell this isn’t yours either.”

A flood of memories took Kal, and his face darkened. “Yeah, back when I uncovered the Cadmus experiments.”

Bruce noticed Kal’s expression and decided to change the subject.

“As I understand, light barriers work by gathering the sun’s rays.  Alchemist are then able to store this energy into specialized blessed crystals and if placed in the correct order and direction, they form a saturated barrier of light.”

“Wow, Bruce,” Kal praised while pretending to clap his hands. “I’m impressed you know so much about them.”

“Well, I have a rather clever protégé who’s quite interested in the sciences.”

Kal couldn’t help but smile to himself when he saw Bruce’s proud smirk. He looked a lot like a doting parent.

Unfortunately, the moment didn’t last and the pureblood was soon gritting his fangs. “But these crystals aren’t easy to come by. Most hav0e been mined from the HA, League, and Court territories, but the Wayne land is still ripe for the picking.”

Kal’s eye widened with realization. “That’s why everyone is so desperate to claim your territory.”

“Yes. Since my family has remained war neutral for so long, our territory is rich in many resources.” Bruce’s eyes continued to sharpen. “Still…the science behind gathering light is easy to understand, but harnessing shadows is something of an entirely different nature…”

Bruce’s hand clenched, and he finally moved it away from the wall.

“Kal, I’m not able to enter another vampire’s shadow without disrupting it, and if I do, we’ll surely be discovered.”

“I understand,” Kal nodded. “Whenever I enter barriers, it causes a disruption, but it’s so slight most vampires don’t seem notice it.”

“That’s what I noticed,” Bruce agreed.

“See, Bruce,” Kal smiled wryly. “It’s not so bad having a dhampir like me around.”

Bruce side glanced at the smirking hunter. “Self-flattery isn’t becoming of a _chivalrous_ knight.”

“Well, it’s not like you’ll ever do it.” Kal snorted. He then pretended to roll up his sleeves. “Alright, let’s see what’s hiding behind this thing.”

Bruce carefully watched Kal walk towards the wall and then suddenly disappear. In an instant, both the man and his spirit energy vanished.

“Kal?”

Several seconds went by with no answer. Bruce felt his apprehension rise. “Kal?”

He’d seen Kal walk through his own barriers without consequence, and the dhampir seemed so confident. Surely there was nothing for Bruce to worry about. Kal was a more than capable solider, and maybe Bruce hadn’t completely lied when he told Luthor how impressive the SO division was. So then why had so much time passed without Kal reporting back?

More than five minutes had gone by and fear was starting to grip Bruce’s heart. “Kal?”

He reached his hand towards the barrier. If he broke it, the vampire who produced it would know about his presence, but at the same time, Kal could be in trouble.

Bruce took a deep breath. Just one decision could destroy years of careful planning. There was no way someone as clever as Luthor wouldn’t figure out who he really was if he got caught now.

_‘Damn it, Kal, where are you?’_

Should he keep waiting? Every second could be one closer to Kal’s end.

Without any further hesitation, Bruce brought his hand to the wall.  _‘No, not again! I didn’t do all of this just to let you-’_

He shouted when he was suddenly grabbed by the wrist and pulled forward.

“Did you miss me?” Kal chuckled at the wide-eyed vampire in his arms. Bruce had been so disoriented by what happened he’d actually tripped and fallen into the dhampir’s chest.

Bruce’s face went hot, and he pushed Kal away. “What do you think you’re doing!?”

“Don’t tell me you were actually worried?” Kal laughed. He only decided to surprise Bruce as revenge for his earlier _trance_ , but he never expected a reaction this rewarding.

“You should’ve come back sooner. You could’ve compromised everything!”

Kal held up both his hands defensively when he saw Bruce release his claws. “Don’t worry, Bruce. Calm down. There aren’t any vampires for you to worry about,”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Kal continued to assure. “I made sure to check, and that’s what took me so long”

Bruce started to inspect the area. They appeared to be standing in a small corridor.

“How on earth is Luthor producing a shadow barrier without any vampires? Even Arkham had to harness the energy of several vampires to create his false barrier.”

Kal pointed at the black shadowy wall behind them. “More crystals.”

“Impossible!” Bruce exclaimed as he looked at the stones etched in the hall’s walls. “Harnessing the energy of shadows and creating such an elaborate barrier isn’t something humans can do by merely collecting darkness. Using shadow magic requires an actual conscience effort in order to manifest the illusion.”

“Who said vampires didn’t help him?”

Bruce frowned at the thought. Were there more experiments being held, or was this the work of another pureblood? Whatever the case, it was obvious Luthor was hiding more secrets.

“Bruce, this hall leads to an underground cellar. Follow me and I’ll show you what I found.”

Bruce nodded and allowed Kal to lead the way.

“As you can see, there really isn’t much down here.” Kal sighed dejectedly when they finally made their way to a room filled with shelves.

After the Arkham incident, Bruce expected to find another laboratory but was surprised to find something that resembled a library instead.  

Bruce had a finger to his chin and quizzically studied his surroundings. “Surely Luthor didn’t go to such lengths to hide this place without reason. We just need to look a little bit harder.”

*********************************************************

Almost an hour had gone by, and the only thing the pair managed to uncover were several dusty books, some old family heirlooms, and money. No doubt Luthor wanted to have a nice cache hidden in case of an emergency.

Bruce never seemed interested in any of the valuables and spent most his time examining the books while Kal serached the room for any hidden entrances or compartments.

“Kal, I think this might be useful to you.”

“What did you find?” Kal asked while making his way towards the pureblood.

Bruce handed a notebook to the hunter. “It appears to be a ledger of all of Luthor’s finances.”

Kal skimmed through the pages for a few minutes before his jaw tightened. “Unbelievable. These numbers are definitely different than what Luthor willing handed over during the Cadmus investigation.”

“Do you think this will be enough to implicate your president?”

Kal rubbed the back of his neck restlessly. “Honestly, I’m not sure. That’s more a question for Lois, but I’m sure if she got her hands on this ledger, she could use her investigative skills to connect anything suspicious.”

“Lois?” Bruce’s eyes went dim for a moment before they suddenly flitted. “Oh, that woman you were with.”

“Yeah, during the Cadmus investigation, Lois was able to find enough evidence to put away three committee members. After that, her career really took off. Now she’s one of the highest ranking members in the Investigation Bureau and even has connections with the Order.”

“She sounds remarkable,” Bruce muttered flatly.

Kal didn’t seem to notice the vampire’s tone and continued on with his praise.

“She is! I can’t even begin to tell you how many times she’s helped me find useful information on cases and she’s covered my ass more times than I can count,” Kal’s expression softened to an admiring smile. “I really would be lost without her.”

Bruce didn’t miss the fondness behind Kal’s eyes. No doubt he was recalling many touching moments.

Kal realized he’d been spaced out for a few seconds too long and quickly cleared his throat. “Don’t get me wrong. It’s not like she’s without her faults. She’s actually pretty demanding and pushy when she doesn’t get her way. She’s also always reeling me into her schemes without any care, but at least her heart is always in the right place, and I guess sometimes that bossy side is a little…”

Kal’s words suddenly trailed off. Where exactly was he going with all of this and why did it sound so familiar?

“Cute?” Bruce finished.

Kal pursed his lips together and looked at the vampire without answering. He wasn’t sure why, but he suddenly felt guilty.

Bruce picked up another book and started to casually thumb through it. “Well, it seems you found yourself a reliable woman.”

“Bruce, it isn’t what you think. Lois is _just_ my friend, my _best_ friend.”

Bruce raised a brow at the dhampir. “Really? What a pity.”

Kal felt his anger return, and he really wasn’t sure why. Maybe it was Bruce’s aloof attitude, or maybe it was the fact that he didn’t understand why he was so adamant about explaining his relationship.

Why did it matter what the pureblood thought? Wasn’t Kal trying to pursue something more with Lois?

Bruce shut the book he was looking at loud enough to pull Kal away from his thoughts. The dhampir had been silent for much too long.

“You know, Kal,” Bruce sighed. “Regardless of what you might think, I really do wish for you to be happy, and as far as I can see…” the two of them locked eyes. “You finally are.”

Kal’s voice went soft. “Bruce, when did I ever say I wasn’t happy when I was with you?”

For the first time that night, Bruce looked at a loss. “Kal…” his gaze drifted towards the ground. “Things are different now. We aren’t the same people anymore.”

Kal’s expression hardened. “You’re right. We’re not.”

Another long silence followed, and Kal was practically seething at the table in front of them. Why did things always end up like this between them? Kal looking for answers he knew Bruce would never give him. Maybe Bruce was right about them not working together.

“Here.”

Kal blinked when a leather notebook was suddenly shoved in his face.

“What’s this?” He asked while absently taking it.

“Since you’re not certain whether Luthor’s ledger will be useful or not, it wouldn’t be wise to take it until you’re absolutely certain this information is what you need. Luthor is a very clever man. I don’t imagine you can take him down easily with idle evidence.”

“You’re right,” Kal agreed. “And considering people already took the fall for Cadmus, and the HA wants nothing more than to put the incident behind them, it will be even harder to make a new case.”

“Listen, Kal,” Bruce snapped before pulling a pen from his jacket and pointing it at the dhampir’s nose. “I have things on the line as well, and I will _not_ have you unnecessarily blowing either of our covers. If you want to continue working together, then don’t forget your mistakes are mine as well! So for now Lois will just have to settle with a copy, do you understand?”

“Bruce…” Kal wasn’t sure why, but he was relieved to hear Bruce was still willing to work with him even despite their awkward circumstances.

Also he couldn’t help but notice Bruce’s face looked a little flush. Maybe this was his attempt at a peace offering. Bruce never really was good at being honest while still being so completely transparent.

“Fine,” the hunter smiled while taking the pen.

He looked at the two books and groaned. “This will take me all night to copy.”

Bruce snorted. “Then you better get started, and in the meantime, I will continue pursuing my own investigation.”

To be continued…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, this was an anticlimactic stopping point, but the chapter got long, so I split it into two. In any case, just some more Bruce and Kal pretending they both don’t want each other. Poor Kal is caught between his feelings for Bruce and Lois, and Bruce is dealing with his usual denial. Let’s see how many past scars these two will keep reopening until one of them eventually gives up their foolish act, haha.
> 
> In any case, this and the next chapter are the last two I had planned in my little mini bingefest. I hope everyone enjoys it, and once again, thank you so much for the support. Thanks to everyone, I'm really excited about this fic again :)
> 
> 02/09/2018


	50. Rising Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now the conclusion of the two part chapter! Enjoy ;)

**************************************************

Several hours had gone by, and it was already well into the night. At this point, Kal’s hand wasn’t the only thing going numb. His mind was wandering, and he needed a distraction.

“So, Bruce, those vampires I keep seeing you with…” Kal debated on finishing his question for fear of the actual answer. “Are they your… _sons_? Their scent is very _similar_ to yours…”

Bruce seemed a bit preoccupied with his reading and absently answered. “The ones you’ve met are not related to me.”

Kal was a bit shocked, but it was less from Bruce’s honesty and more due to an unsettling realization. “I see…does that mean those kids were _turned_?”

Kal already knew why vampires would take on Bruce’s scent. Either they were vampires taken as his servants or humans who’d been turned by him. Judging from their age, Kal figured it was the latter.

Bruce realized his mistake and made an uncomfortable face which was all the answer Kal needed.

Kal’s eyes widened. “Wait, what do you mean the ones I met? Are you telling me you have an actual son?”

Bruce slammed the book he was reading down on the table. “How is this line of questioning important to our investigation?”

“I…”Kal’s face crumpled. “Well, I guess it’s not. I was just making small talk.”

“Maybe your energy would be better spent moving your hands and not your mouth,” Bruce snapped before turning his attention back to the book.

“You really weren’t kidding when you said you changed.” A slightly miffed Kal offhandedly muttered. “When did you get so grumpy?”

“Maybe around the time you became complacent.” 

Kal proudly rose his shoulders. “Hey, I’m still the same hard-working solider. You don’t become a major in the military in charge of your own special task unit by slacking off. I just happen to realize there’s a little more to life than pursuing a mission.”

Bruce slightly glanced at the satisfied looking hunter. “Is that so…”

“Yeah.”

Bruce saw Kal looking at him curiously and shrugged. “I suppose life molds us differently.”

Kal’s smile changed to something wistful. “Experiences and encounters can really make a person.”

Bruce stared blankly at the book he was reading and started to think. Kal _had_ changed. Something about his demeanor felt lighter and more resolute.

What kind of experiences had he been through? Over a decade passed between them now, but Kal’s spirit was just as fiery if not brighter than Bruce remembered.  How different would things have been had they spent that last decade together instead? If only they hadn’t been separated that fateful night…

Bruce carefully returned the book he was reading so it never looked disturbed. The last thing they wanted was for Luthor to find out about their investigation.

“You know,” Bruce started. Kal’s attention was definitely caught. For some reason, all the earlier growl was gone from Bruce’s voice, and he almost sounded tired.  

“When we first met, I was irresponsible and didn’t have a care in the world, but the mistakes I made in the past caused me to lose the people I care about, and those children you mentioned before…” Bruce clenched his fangs. “I can’t lose them. I _have_ to protect them. I _can’t_ afford to make any more mistakes.”

Kal watched silently as Bruce’s face went through a myriad of expressions, pain, frustration, worry, regret, but most importantly, tenderness and love.  He’d really come a long way from the spoiled pureblood who barely understood human emotions. He must’ve been through so much, but even despite everything, at his core he was still the same pure passionate soul Kal had fallen for. The only difference now was a cold steely mask had replaced his past flippant one. Why couldn’t Bruce just be honest with who he really was?

Bruce scowled at Kal deeply. “What’s so funny?”

Kal tried to muffle his snickers by covering his mouth.

“You really have changed, Bruce, and yet...”

 _‘You’re still the same.’_ Kal definitely couldn’t say that last part out loud.

Bruce turned his nose at the chuckling hunter. “Yes, you’ve made that rather clear now.”

Finally Kal calmed his laughs. “I guess even despite being a bit grumpy, you’ve matured a lot, and the look in your eyes is so much more… _resolved_.”

Kal smiled at Bruce brightly. “So, what I’m saying is, change isn’t always bad.”

Bruce smirked back at Kal. “Yes…perhaps a smile does suit you more than a militant frown.”

Honestly, Kal did look more charming than Bruce remembered. Not that Bruce would admit that to the dhampir.

Kal’s grin curled to a playful shape, and he leaned a little closer. “You know, I do get a lot of compliments about my smile.”

Immediately regretting his remark, Bruce snorted. “Self-flattery is not a becoming feature, _Major_.”

 Kal laughed again. “Neither is frowning, _Mister Wayne_.”

************************************

Bruce already looked through dozens of ledgers, books, and folders. The night was drawing closer to morning, and he was starting to lose hope. That is until he happened upon a worn looking journal that seemed out of place.

“This is it.”

Kal could hear the excitement in Bruce’s voice, and stopped what he was doing. He then made his way to the back of the library where an eager Bruce was reading.

“What did you find?”

Bruce looked at Kal with restless eyes.

“I know what the Luthor family legacy is, but it goes far beyond what I imagined.”

Kal felt a bit of worry creep.

“It wasn’t simply the progenitor’s blood. The Luthor’s possessed his actual heart.”

“What?!”

Bruce shook his head as if he was emphasizing Kal’s outburst and then started erratically flipping through the journal’s pages.

“Centuries ago the progenitor fell at the hands of the HA’s biggest families. This is why they hold so much status in your organization today. During the battle that led to his demise, some families played a more direct role than others, one of those families being the Luthors.”

He stopped his page turning and showed Kal a page with a picture of an intricately sketched heart.

“In the aftermath of the battle, they somehow managed to obtain the progenitor’s heart as a trophy of sorts, but what they never expected was for the heart to continue beating well after his death.”

“What? How is that even possible? I thought vampires died after severing their bodies’ connection to their brains. That’s why cutting your heads off is usually so effective.”

Bruce frowned at Kal’s crude statement and then looked back towards the book. “The nature of what we vampires are has never been natural or easy to explain, and the progenitor’s abilities remain an even bigger mystery.”

He started to restlessly tap the leather binding with his finger.

“It would seem the Luthors kept the heart as leverage to gain power in the HA’s ranks, however, Lex was always keen on the sciences, and looked for ways to more advantageously use his family’s treasure. This is why he willing handing the heart over to your Science and Alchemy department, and I believe it’s because of this fact the advances in your anti-vampire weaponry have exponentially increased over the last few decades.”

Kal’s eyes shrank into a bitter glare. “Yeah, and I bet that’s also how Luthor got his seat as Chairman at a record breaking age.”

“No doubt,” Bruce agreed. “Also, this might explain how the Court managed to get their hands on the progenitor’s blood as well.”

“What do you mean?”

“Remember how I told you the Arkham and Cadmus projects were related?”

Kal shook his head and started to recall the conversation.

Bruce pointed at the picture of the heart. “This is the thing that ties them together. Somehow they were able to use the progenitor’s heart to produce blood samples which in turn were used in many experiments.  Then they used the blood on test subjects in order to develop anti-vampire weapons, and even went as far as creating the dhampir chimeras like the one you found.”

Kal’s eyes flared. “This isn’t right. We have to find that heart and make sure they’re stopped!”

Bruce shook his head. “That won’t be necessary. Apparently the heart was destroyed in a lab accident a decade ago.”

Kal’s face lit up. “I remember hearing about that. The entire East lab was completely destroyed. That’s why they had to move to Central.” Kal sighed with relief. “Okay, so problem solved. Without the heart, they can’t produce any more blood for their experiments.”

“Not unless a certain pureblood entrepreneur discovered a method for synthesizing blood. It’s actually the key to producing blood tablets, and if the HA still has even a tiny bit of that blood saved, it’s possible to produce more.”

Kal looked at Bruce with more shock. “Now it makes sense why Luthor was so willing to partner up with a pureblood.”

“And also the reason he was so interested in Dr. Fox’s research,” Bruce grimaced.

“Bruce, have you revealed how to make the blood tablets to anyone?”

“No, not yet.”

Kal looked relieved but still seemed frantic. “Bruce, there’s no way you can share your findings.”

Bruce took note of Kal’s white knuckling fists. “Yes, I agree.”

“So then what will you do?”

Bruce’s gaze narrowed. “Don’t worry, I can deal with Luthor for the time being. I’ll also make sure neither the HA nor the Court gets their hands on Fox’s research, in the meantime…” Bruce looked straight into Kal’s face. “It will be up to you to find the evidence needed to put those responsible in your organization to justice.”

Kal could see it. Even though it was faint, there was trust and faith reflecting back in Bruce’s eyes.

Kal’s chest couldn’t help but swell at the thought. “Of course!” he exclaimed. “I’ll make sure to get all this information to Lois. With everything we’ve gathered, she and I can work on this case.”

Bruce closed his eyes and released Kal from his penetrating gaze. “Then I have no choice but to count on you two.”

Kal frowned at Bruce and feigned offense. “Don’t say it like it’s a bad thing.”

Bruce smirked at the hunter’s pouty expression before pulling out his pocket watch. “It’s almost dawn. We should finish up soon.”

***************************************************************

Bruce examined the runes keeping the barrier in place before leaving, making careful sure the barrier wasn’t disrupted and also taking notes for further investigation. Afterwards, the two finally made their way out of Luthor’s secret vault.

Just as Bruce predicted, the sun was already dawning. It’d been a long night, and he was looking forward to getting some rest on his carriage ride back home.

They continued to walk in silence together down the long empty hallway. Since the party ended several hours ago, Bruce wasn’t surprised security was sparse.

Kal watched the rising sun from a nearby window and took in the fresh morning air before breathing out. “It really was good we teamed up tonight. I honestly don’t think either of us could’ve found that barrier on our own.”

Bruce didn’t want to admit he was right. Sure purebloods had the ability to sense barriers, but they didn’t have the same innate talent to locate them like dhampirs.  

Due to their past association, Bruce always had reservations about teaming up, but now that they finally put it behind them, Kal was turning out to be a rather useful ally. Maybe getting to know more about Kal would help Bruce not only figure out ways to fight him, but also ways he could help.

“I know dhampirs specialize at dispelling vampiric energy, but your ability to detect and see through barriers is… _uncanny_.”

“Ah yeah,” Kal casually shrugged as though what he did was a simple feat. “Apparently this ability is something I excel at.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, Pa said all House El dhampirs were always good at this.”

Bruce’s head slightly titled. “Pa?”

“Pa is….” Kal’s eyes glossed over to the same nostalgic expression Bruce was getting used to seeing. “He’s like the father I never had, but also the one who helped me develop my abilities to on entirely different level.”

Kal’s face crumpled. “The HA doesn’t really promote dhampirs honing their _special_ skills. Usually everything we learn is purely by instinct.”

“No doubt they want to regulate your power,” Bruce thoughtfully commented. “The HA already has vampires to worry about, they don’t need to add dhampir’s to the list.”

“Yeah,” Kal frowned. “That’s what Pa said. Luckily he was able to figure out a lot on his own and taught me everything he knows.”

“I see…”

Kal suddenly stopped walking and spun around to face Bruce. “Believe it or not, Bruce, I really am stronger. I know you worry about relying on me, but things are different now.”

For a moment, Bruce couldn’t respond. Kal’s wide entreating eyes had him stunned into silence.

The deep blue pain and regret ran so deep. Was Kal still blaming himself for what happened? Bruce never gave Kal the answers he deserved because he only wanted to push him away, but now…

Bruce’s own gaze softened. “Kal…” he sighed. “You were always strong. What happened in the past, it wasn’t your-”

Bruce’s eyes quickly sharpened, and he slammed Kal into the closes wall.

“Bruce?” the confused Kal balked. This level of forwardness was the last thing he ever expected.

Bruce didn’t even look at Kal and covered his mouth. “Someone is coming.”

Bruce’s eyes frantically searched the hall. “Shit, we can’t be seen together. Quick!”

Before Kal could even process what was going on, he was roughly shoved into a nearby closet.

“What’s wrong?” a rough voice barked.

“I thought I saw something,” another man answered.

The closet wasn’t very large and Bruce’s back was flush against Kal who was still struggling to gain a better position. The pureblood seemed too preoccupied with peeking through the closet door to notice their tight proximity and even backed closer into the hunter so he could get a better view.

Kal’s breath hitched, and he instantly froze. Never mind Bruce’s arousing pureblood scent filling up the entire space, but now Bruce’s hip was arbitrarily jutting into one of his most sensitive areas.

Bruce peered through a small crack and carefully watched their unexpected visitors. It appeared to be two guards. They weren’t wearing SO uniforms so they must’ve been Luthor’s private security or extra guards the HA assigned to the party.

“You always think you saw something,” the first man grumbled. “You’re so damn spineless.”

His companion had an uneasy expression and still seemed to be warily scanning the hall. “Well, can you really blame me? If we get caught, Luthor will axe us for sure.”

His friend grinned widely revealing a row of gritty teeth. He then waved a flask triumphantly in the air and laughed.

“That rich bastard won’t notice a few pints of his reserve missing. Especially considering all the wealthy haves he tried to impress last night, and for what, a damn blood sucker?” The man took a hard swig and bitterly spat. “If you ask me, this whole damn organization is going to hell.”

“Yeah, but the stuff that Wayne guy was saying, if the blood tablets really work, won’t vampires stop attacking people?”

“Tch, you’re too naive,” the stouter man snorted. “Those tablets will stop those monsters as much as a coop can keep a fox from eating hens. There’s no medicine in the world that can keep a creature from its nature. Then only thing you can do is try to stave it off.”

He handed the flask to his friend and jeered. “In any case, hows bout we drink to those blood suckers? If not for Wayne, we’d never gotten our hands on the good stuff!”

“Lou…” his friend laughed before taking a deep chug of the wine. “You really are a shitty bastard.”

Kal heard ever word, and he was certain Bruce did too. The sour expression on his face was proof of that fact.

“It doesn’t seem like Luthor was picky about his extra security,” Kal nervously chuckled.

“Damn it,” Bruce growled. He then pulled away from the door and turned towards Kal. “We don’t have time for this. I need to get back to my room. I have a meeting with Luthor in the morning before I leave.”

“We still have some time,” Kal assured. “The sun just rose so it’ll be a few more hours before Luthor or anyone else even thinks about waking up. So for now, we just wait, and I seriously doubt our drinking duo will take much longer downing that tiny flask.”

Bruce’s nose wrinkled. “Fine, but do you think…” Bruce started to shove Kal away with his elbow. “You can stop taking up all the space?”

While turning around, Bruce finally noticed just how compromising their situation was.

Realizing Kal wasn’t budging, Bruce tried to shift his own position but only succeeded in tucking himself even snugger between the hunter’s legs.

Bruce turned his face to the side so Kal couldn’t see it and growled. “You were already enormous before, how on Earth did you get bigger?”

It really was frustrating. Bruce was actually proud he’d grown so much over the years. No longer was he the same delicate vampire from his youth. He was actually larger than the average person. So why was Kal still towering over him with his superior size?

“Look who’s talking?” Kal dryly laughed. “If not for your scent, I never would’ve recognized you. What did you eat to get this big?”

“You know exactly what I _eat_.”

Kal wasn’t sure if Bruce was joking or being frank. Regardless, the statement was dark, and he didn’t know how to respond.                                                                                                                                                                                                             

Bruce saw Kal’s disturbed expression through his peripherals and sighed. “You know, you weren’t the only one training over the years.”

 “Yeah, I figured as much.” Kal shrugged. “But I seriously doubt you’ll enlighten me on what you were doing all this time.”

“It’s not something necessary for you to know.”

“What a surprise,” Kal muttered under his breath.

Even though the closet was dark, both men could see the other’s bitter expressions clearly.

Bruce tried to turn his back to Kal to avoid his gaze but only succeeded in earning an awkward grunt when he accidentally brushed him with his knee. After that, Bruce gave up his pursuit to move and settled with glaring at the hunter’s chest. That’s when he started to notice it shake.

Bruce eyed Kal suspiciously. “How can you be laughing? What’s so funny?”

Kal looked guiltily to the side. “Well, I was…” his face went flush. “Well, I was just remembering the last time you and I got stuck in a closet together.”

Bruce’s eyes widened as a more than vivid memory of him practically straddling the hunter and throwing himself at the man came to mind. What was he thinking back then? How was he so flippant and careless in his youth?

Bruce lowered his head and felt heat buildup in his face. “Don’t expect a repeat performance. Those frivolous days are over now.”

“Of course,” Kal chuckled.

Now Bruce was becoming all too aware of every part of his body that was touching Kal. Just as he remembered, Kal’s skin was hot against his own, and Bruce could feel his heat radiating to a degree that even turned his cold vampire blood warm.

It felt nice.

Bruce swallowed hard and squeezed his eyes closed. He needed to concentrate on anything but Kal, but the idea of that only made the hunter invade his thoughts more.

“Bruce, you were so different back then…”

Bruce’s eyes blinked open when he heard Kal’s voice. Something about his tone was so still and alluring.

“No matter how much I spurned you, you never left me alone. I truly felt like your prisoner…”

 _‘That was the point…’_ Bruce thought with a smirk.

A reminiscent smile took Kal’s face but it looked a little sad. “I honestly never understood what it was you saw in me. I was just another one of the HA’s soldiers and a dhampir at that. There was never anything special about me. I wasn’t even strong enough to save a single person I cared about…”

A long silence followed before Bruce finally answered. “The sun.”

It wasn’t the answer Kal had once begged him for, but considering everything, it was a truth Kal deserved.

“Huh?” Kal hadn’t expected Bruce to answer. Really, he didn’t even understand why he was spouting out such sentimental thoughts. Maybe remembering their second meeting had reopened some old wounds.

Kal stared down at Bruce and was surprised to see him looking back at him just as intently.

“I saw the sun,” Bruce reiterated as though he read Kal’s questioning eyes. “Something that doesn’t have to do anything special to brilliantly shine. It just naturally draws people in and gives life to everyone and everything it touches with its warmth.”

_‘Bruce…’_

Kal wanted to lean in closer but stopped himself before he could actually move. The tips of his fingers felt listless as though they would burn if they didn’t touch something soon.

Bruce sensed Kal’s apprehension and pulled away. “The soldiers finally left…” he mumbled while opening the door.

Kal turned his eyes to the side. “Y-yeah…”

He walked past Bruce without giving him a second glance and peered down the hall. “Maybe it’s best I go on ahead without you. It makes sense for me to be patrolling on my own, and you can tail me while I make sure everything is clear.”

Bruce stared at Kal’s back and quietly answered. “Good idea…”

After that, the two separated for the rest of the night.

********************************************************************

Kal couldn’t hold back his yawn. It really had been a long night, and he still had an entire day of work ahead of him. It also didn’t help that he just spent the last two hours listening to Bruce and Luthor prattle on at their meeting.

On the surface, it sounded like the two were friends, but in reality they spent most their time sizing each other up and making backhanded comments about each other.

Kal always hated these duplicitous tactics. He much preferred being direct but wasn’t surprised both Bruce and Luthor were experts at this form of psychological warfare.

Luthor vigorously shook Bruce’s hand and started to walk him towards the manor’s exit. “I look forward to you visiting again.”

“Yes,” Bruce smiled amorously. “And hopefully the next time will be in celebration of a true vampire human alliance.”

“We can only hope,” Luthor smiled back.

After that, there were several more shallow compliments and words of farewell. Kal let their voice’s fade and struggled to keep from nodding off before Bruce was suddenly standing next to him.

He nodded at the vampire who now had his cloak and hat on.

“Mr. Wayne.”  
  
Bruce titled his hat. “Major.”

After that, Kal escorted Bruce to his carriage in silence, but once Bruce finally entered it he leaned in through the window and spoke lowly.

“Bruce, Lois and I will take care of everything on our end, but I’m not sure how to contact you again if I find anything you need to know.”

Bruce neatly removed his gloves and folded them in his hat. “The church,” he calmly answered. “The one at the edge of my domain.”

Kal’s brow furled before his eyes suddenly went large. “You mean the place we first met?”

“Yes, since it’s abandoned and far on the edge of my territory, no one goes there but me. If for some reason you ever need to find me, you can reach me there.”

“How will you…”

“I’ll know,” Bruce quickly answered. “I can sense anyone’s presence in my direct domain, and yours is one I definitely _won’t_ miss.”

Seemingly satisfied with Bruce’s answer, Kal smiled slyly. “Alright, then I guess everything is set, _partner_.”

Bruce side glanced at Kal who had a smug grin and snorted. “I take back my earlier statement. Your smile isn’t fitting. It’s annoying.”

“Haha, yeah,” Kal chuckled. “I guess when I think about it I do get just as many complaints as I do compliments.”

Bruce found himself smiling back before he suddenly caught himself and frowned. “Kal, this doesn’t change anything between us. Our alliance is only _temporary_.”

Kal rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I know. As long as I’m a _convenience_ , but I told you already Bruce…” Both Kal’s eyes and voice softened. “We aren’t enemies. Maybe our reasons are different, but you and I still want the same things.”

“Do we?” Bruce questioned sharply. “You seek peace, but I want revenge. It’s only a matter of time before those goals stop aligning.”

“Bruce…” Kal sighed with obvious frustration. “I know a lot has changed over the years, but even though your appearance and motivations are different…” Kal closed his eyes and put a hand to his chest. “Your spirit hasn’t changed.”

Bruce quietly studied Kal. His features were so earnest he almost believed him.

The dhampir’s eyes blinked back open and Bruce immediately turned his gaze.

Kal smiled at the pureblood. “That’s why I can still _feel_ it, just the same as before, and that’s why I know that when the times comes, I can _trust_ you to do the right thing.”

Bruce lowered his eyes and looked towards the ground. “I was wrong,” he answered lowly. “You haven’t changed at all. You’re still the same naïve _idealistic_ man.”

Kal let out a sheepish laugh. “Haha, yeah, I guess I am, but is that really so bad?”

Bruce locked eyes with the hunter. “For the sake of this world’s future, I hope not. Also…”

Kal felt the cold weight of Bruce’s final words. “Don’t live to regret _trusting_ me again. As they say, you can’t keep a _monster_ from its nature.”

“Bruce…”

The pureblood tapped the front of the carriage signaling the driver to leave.

Then without a second glance he mumbled lowly. “Goodbye, Major.”

To be continued…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Kal can’t help themselves. Who are they really kidding?
> 
> I really enjoyed writing the bit of flirting going on between these two in the last few chapters. If they aren’t careful, they might fall in love all over again ;)
> 
> Okay, well this is the end of the little mini binge session. After a yearlong hiatus, I thought I should make up for lost time. It’s not a year’s worth of chapters, but at least it’s something, haha.
> 
> Admittedly, I won’t be updating as often as before, but I’ve at least made up my mind to finish this fic! There are also some other reasons I think I will continue to update many chapters at once rather than doing frequent one chapter updates. Really, it’s more for the sake of my own sanity, haha.
> 
> In any case, thank you so much everyone. I’m not on Ao3 that often these days, but seeing all the comments made me really happy and excited. I promise to reply to everyone soon, and I hope to have the next update sooner than later (it definitely won’t be another year wait, I promise, haha).
> 
> 02/09/2018


End file.
